Relaciones Equivocadas
by LunaS Purple
Summary: Despues de una mala experiencia, Bella y su familia se mudan a Forks. Todo parece ir bien pero una persona de su pasado no la dejara en paz tan facilmente... Ademas ella y Edward no se soportan ¿o no?
1. Chapter 1 Mudanza

**Esto parecerá extraño, pero toda la información que necesitan saber, se encuentra al terminar el capítulo, pido por favor que lo lean… nos vemos más abajo.**

**Capítulo beteado por Diana Méndez, Beta FFAD****( ****www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction )**

**.**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer…**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Mudanza**

**.**

"**Y ahora me exiliaba a Forks, un acto que me aterraba, ya que detestaba el lugar. **

**Era demasiado verde, un planeta alienígena."**

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

―_James, ¿qué haces? ―el pánico era palpable en mi voz― Ve más despacio, por favor ―James manejaba demasiado rápido y sin el menor cuidado, como si fuéramos seres incapaces de morir._

―_Por supuesto que no, mi amor ―respondió terroríficamente simpático―. No pienso perder más tiempo en manejar despacio, pero no te preocupes ―suspiró lentamente―, ya casi llegamos a nuestro destino y ahora sí, serás mía―sentenció._

― _¡No James!, por favor, tú no eres así, yo sé que no eres así ―rogaba reteniendo el llanto._

―_Por favor Bella, yo te amo y solo así me aseguraré de que seas solo para mí._

―_Yo… y- yo también te amo James ―dije para no alterarlo más―, pero por favor, déjame ir._

― _¡Ya cállate Bella!, no te preocupes, sé que también a ti te va a gustar lo que tengo planeado ―y comenzó a reír completamente preso de la locura_

― _¡Yo no quiero nada!, por favor James ―rogué de nuevo, ésta vez ya sin poder retener el llanto. Pero las lágrimas no me impidieron ver el auto que se dirigía directamente a nosotros, James había invadido el carril contrario y completamente presa del terror, grité― ¡CUIDADO!…_

Me desperté sumamente agitada y por la misma causa de las últimas semanas.

Eran las 3:30 de la mañana.

Desearía con todo mi corazón que todo fuera una pesadilla casual, pero mi subconsciente tan sólo me hacía revivir este recuerdo una y otra vez, ya que me negaba a hacerlo mientras estaba despierta. Sabía que ya no volvería a dormir, y me preguntaba hasta cuando seguiría así, durmiendo poco, llorando mucho y sintiéndome una chica estúpida.

Por única ocasión, me obligué a pensar en todas las cosas que me habían llevado hasta aquí. Todas y cada una, para esforzarme a aceptar que lo que íbamos a hacer era lo correcto. Sabía que mi familia me apoyaba, pero también sabía que era algo difícil para ellos, y eso me hacía sentir todavía más culpable. Por supuesto que no era fácil dejar atrás a tus amigos, a tus conocidos, tu casa, en pocas palabras, tu vida. Miré el reloj otra vez, eran las 6:30 am, por lo menos, en esta ocasión, el tiempo me había dado una tregua. Un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos.

―Bella, ¿estás despierta?

―Sí ―contesté con voz débil.

―Eh... bueno ―mi hermano pareció dudar―, mamá dice que es hora de levantarte.

―Gracias Emmett.

―No pudiste dormir, ¿verdad Bells?

―La verdad no ―no tenía caso mentirle a mi oso.

―Hmm... entiendo ―se dio la vuelta e iba a salir de mi habitación, pero lo detuve.

― ¿Emm?

― ¿Dime?

― ¿Realmente es la decisión correcta? ―hoy más que nunca, necesitaba saber que contaba con ellos.

―Claro Bella, eso nunca lo dudes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien ―sus palabras y su sonrisa me tranquilizaron, algo que Emmett siempre lograba.

―Gracias Emm.

―De nada, bueno apúrate si no mamá se va a enojar.

―Sí.

Mi hermano Emmett salió cerrando la puerta y yo me levanté para bañarme. Mientras esperaba que el agua se calentara, me miré al espejo, no veía nada nuevo: mi mirada se notaba cansada y debajo de mis ojos, se podían ver unas enormes ojeras por no dormir en varios días, mi piel más pálida que de costumbre, mi nariz y mi boca si seguían igual.

Me bañé y vestí -unos jeans, una blusa blanca y una sudadera negra- lo más rápido que pude, y bajé. Mis padres estaban en la cocina, ella preparaba el desayuno, mientras él tomaba café y leía el periódico y Emmett estaba viendo televisión en la sala.

―Buenos días ―saludé.

―Buenos días hija―contestó mi padre.

―Hola cariño, ¿ya tienes todo listo? ―contestó mi madre con su habitual euforia.

―Eso creo.

―Bueno será mejor que estés segura, revisa que este todo listo en lo que termino de preparar el desayuno ―Mamá hablaba con mucha calma, como si el hecho de que nos mudaríamos no le afectara― Emmett ayuda a tu hermana, por favor.

―Sí, mamá.

Y así subimos los dos a mi habitación, que realmente ya no parecía mi habitación. No había nada en las paredes y montones de cajas estaban torpemente acomodadas por todos lados, cajas que contenían libros, fotos, peluches, uno que otro cuadro y muchas más cosas. Mi armario estaba vacío y mis maletas estaban hechas a un lado de la cama junto con una bolsa grande de plástico. Definitivamente, ésta ya no era mi habitación.

―Bella, ¿qué es esto? ―preguntó Emmett sosteniendo una bolsa negra.

―Ah, esas son todas las cosas que James me regaló ―_B__ueno casi todas, ¿verdad_? -dijo la voz de mi cabeza. _Oh cállate_ -pensé―. No sé qué hacer con ellas ―añadí.

―Bueno, eso tiene arreglo, las dejamos afuera para que se las lleve la basura o si quieres las quemamos ―sugirió Emmett con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

―No importa, lo que sea está bien ―dije tratando de parecer despreocupada―. Lo que quiero es ya no tener que verlas más.

―Ok, Bells, yo me encargare de todo, tú olvídate de eso, ¿sí?

―Gracias otra vez, Emm.

―Cuando quieras ―respondió, dándome su mejor sonrisa

Y así bajamos mis maletas. Después Emmett subió una vez más a mi habitación y regresó con la bolsa de plástico. Esa sería la última vez que vería todas esas cosas; o eso creía yo.

… …

… …

―Bella cariño, ¿ya estas lista? Tu padre te está esperando

―Si mamá, ya bajo ―contesté mientras me dirigía hacia ellos, mi madre y Emmett estaban parados en la puerta, mientras mi padre acomodaba nuestro equipaje en el coche.

―Bella cuídate mucho por favor, no te preocupes, estaremos ahí en 3 días, ¿sí?, cuida a tu padre en lo que llegamos, ¿ok? ―me dijo mamá y yo solo pude asentir.

―Bells, será mejor que aproveches mi ausencia para escoger habitación, si no te dejaré la más fea y pequeña, ¿eh? ―dijo Emmett con su característica sonrisa y en un reflejo yo lo abracé, mientras las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas― ¡Oh vamos, Bella!, no llores, ya veras, en menos de tres días estaré contigo molestándote ―yo solo pude darle una pequeña sonrisa.

―Vamos Bella, ¡anímate! ―gritaron al mismo tiempo Rosalie y Jasper.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí? ―pregunté mirándolos.

― ¿Qué? ―contestó Jazz, pero lo interrumpió Rosalie.

― ¿Acaso creías que no vendría a despedirme de mi mejor amiga?

―Bueno, pensé que recordarías que no me gustan las despedidas ―repliqué.

―Oh Bella, no empieces, además es posible que nos veamos antes de lo que crees… ―dijo Jasper con un tono de misterio.

― ¿Cómo? ―exclamé, _¿a que se referían con eso?_ pero mamá me saco de mis pensamientos y dijo:

―Oh niños, luego discuten ―me dio palmaditas en la espalda y decía―. Anda Bella, que tu padre ya está listo y solo espera por ti.

Resignadamente, abracé a cada uno de ellos, caminé hasta el auto y me subí en el lugar del copiloto, sintiendo un enorme nudo en el estomago, Charlie ya me esperaba dentro. Mientras él arrancaba el auto, miré la que por mucho tiempo había sido mi casa, y todas las cosas que habíamos pasado aquí aparecieron en mi mente. Las buenas… y las malas. E inevitablemente más lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

―Tranquila hija, ten por seguro que esto es lo mejor ―dijo de repente mi papá, tratando de tranquilizarme.

Yo solo asentí mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

Y así permanecimos en silencio mientras nos dirigíamos al aeropuerto, hacia el lugar donde continuaríamos con nuestras vidas.

Una pequeña ciudad llamada Forks, en Washington.

_**Así comenzó mi experiencia en FF, y la verdad me inundaba la expectación, los nervios y la alegría por comenzar algo mío. Debo aclarar dos cosas.**_

_**Para las chicas que ya conocen esta historia**__**: sé que probablemente quieran colgarme del edificio más alto por haber borrado los capítulos y volver a publicar la historia, pero en este tiempo me di cuenta que los primeros capítulos tenían muchas faltas ortográficas además que la redacción no era muy buena, esta fue mi primera historia. Así que decidí corregir estos problemas y además, algunos puntos que no tenían mucha relevancia, espero no modificarla mucho.**_

_**Para las chicas que se unieron recién**__**: en primer lugar, BiEnvEnidaS! Y bueno, como ya dije, la historia ya estaba publicada, casi + de 20 capítulos en su haber, así que la actualización no tardará tanto y me dará la oportunidad de escribir más capítulos, espero ya no demorarme.**_

_**Para todas,**_** ¡MuchaS GraciaS X lEEr!**_** El siguiente capítulo lo subiré el fin de semana…**_

_**Ah y debo añadir que este arreglo sólo es con Relaciones Equivocadas, no tengo contemplado corregir mis demás historias, por lo menos no por el momento!**_

_**Nos vemos el sábado o domingo…**_

_**L'S P**_


	2. Chapter 2 Forks

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia salió de mi cabeza.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las chicas que se dan tiempo para leer mis locuras! ¡Muchas Gracias por leer!**

**Capítulo beteado por Diana Méndez, Beta FFAD**

**( www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction )**

.

**Capitulo 3: Apuesto e Idiota**

**.**

_"__**No quiero que la gente sea agradable, así me ahorra el problema de tomarles cariño". — Jane Austen.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bella POV**

Nuestras actividades no variaron el domingo.

Este día pasó mucho más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado y aunque traté de distraerme arreglando un poco la casa, no pude. Así que estuve enfurruñada el tiempo que duró el desayuno y la comida, ya que una vez más fuimos el centro de atención en el restaurante. ¿Acaso ya mencioné que odio tener puesta la atención en mí? Sí, sonará tonto, pero es algo con lo que no puedo lidiar desde hace meses. Antes no le daba mucha importancia.

Y aunque hoy era lunes y me alegraba que llegarían algunas cosas de la mudanza, entre ellas utensilios para cocinar en casa y así no tener que soportar a todas las personas cuchicheando de nosotros, la perspectiva de ir a la escuela era algo que me tenía de los nervios.

_¿En verdad tengo que ir a la escuela? —_me pregunté mentalmente.

¡_Vamos, Bella!, no tengas miedo, nadie te va a comer —_respondió aquella vocecita interior.

_Claro, como no eres tú quien va a estar ahí y va a tener que soportar el escrutinio —_bufé.

_Te recuerdo que yo también soy parte de ti y… —_antes de que mi loca interior siguiera fastidiando tan temprano dándome lecciones, me levanté sin ganas de hacerlo y entré al baño. Me detuve frente al espejo viendo nuevamente mi reflejo y sólo pude decir:

—Hola Bella —la misma chica pálida, con el cabello alborotado y los ojos tristes me dio la bienvenida—. Veo que la autentica tú todavía no regresa —intenté sonreír, pero fingir era más difícil cuando no hay nadie alrededor—. Espero y regrese algún día —susurré con pesar.

Era en estos momentos en los que dudaba si mi salud mental estaba bien, pero con todo lo que había pasado, consideraba que era un pequeño precio a pagar… por lo menos no me había vuelto completamente loca. Aunque en opinión de mis padres, tal vez necesitaba de un psicólogo que me ayudara a superar lo que había pasado, pero yo no lo creía necesario.

Me bañe y vestí tomándome mi tiempo, bajé las escaleras y me encontré a Charlie listo para salir.

— ¿Estás lista, Bella?

— ¿Para qué? —pregunte inocentemente.

— ¿Para qué será?, para ir a la escuela —dijo él como si yo tuviera cinco años y me llevaría al jardín de niños por primera vez—. Bueno, primero vamos a desayunar al restaurante y después te llevo a…

—Papá espera, espera —dije con mis nervios en aumento—. No quiero desayunar, no tengo hambre —y ante el gesto de réplica de papá, añadí—, y si me da, comeré algo en la escuela, además, ¿por qué tú me vas a llevar a la escuela?

—Bella, ¿acaso debo recordarte que no tienes auto y no está tu hermano para llevarte? —se rascó la cabeza evitando mi mirada— Así que si no vas a desayunar, te debo llevar yo —respondió Charlie, serio.

Esto iba a ser peor, no solo iba a ser la nueva justo a la mitad del curso, sino que mi padre iba a actuar de chofer y probablemente, de guardaespaldas. Sí, definitivamente esto no estaba empezando bien.

Sin otra cosa que añadir, ambos salimos de la casa y caminamos al auto y así partimos rumbo a la escuela.

Durante el trayecto, trataba de imaginarme la escuela, ya que en Phoenix la escuela era inmensa, y a pesar de que era un mar de gente, yo, Bella, sobresalía de los demás. Al principio solo era por ser la amiga de Rosalie y Jasper Hale, la chica más deseada y el chico más inteligente de la escuela y también por ser la hermana de Emmett, el chico más perseguido por toda la población femenina escolar. Pero al cabo de un tiempo sobresalía por mí misma, ya que era la favorita en las creaciones literarias y siempre me pedían los profesores que yo dirigiera los discursos, es por eso que pensaban que era rara, hasta que James se fijó en mí y todo cambió. Pero eso ya estaba en el pasado.

Ahora, si seguimos con la metáfora del mar, la preparatoria de Forks apenas si simulaba una laguna_. Mmm_, tal vez un charco sería mejor, ya que ésta constaba de cuatro edificios pintados de blanco. Me dieron escalofríos al entender que aquí no pasaría desapercibida, porque todo el mundo se conocía.

Llegamos a la escuela quince minutos antes de que iniciaran las clases, por lo que el estacionamiento se encontraba vacío, tanto de alumnos como de autos. Me senté en una banca que había cerca de un pequeño jardín a esperar que iniciara todo, cuando…

_I can't find the words to say that I'm confused ~ I'd travel half the world to say I belong to you… __(1)_

Mi celular empezó a sonar.

— ¡Bueno?

— _¡Hola Enana! ¿Lista para tu primer día de clases en Forks?_

—Lista no, resignada más bien —suspiré— ¡Ah! ¿Hasta ahora te acuerdas que tienes una hermana, eh?

—_Oh Bella, estamos tan ocupados con la mudanza que apenas si le hablamos a papá cuando llegaron._

—Ok, ok, entonces mañana llegan, ¿no?

—_No lo sé Bell, porque mmm… __—Emmett dudó— __tuvimos un ligero problema con el Jeep._

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté inquieta

—_Bueno es que íbamos a dejar algunas cosas en casa de Jasper, e iba un poco rápido y nos estampamos contra un árbol, así que el Jeep quedó inservible _**—**habló tan rápido que le entendí con dificultad.

—Sí, un Jeep va a quedar inservible solo por chocar contra un árbol.

—_Bueno eso y dos árboles más para terminar con el convertible de Rosalie, realmente ni me acuerdo como pasó _**— **¡Oh, mi hermano!

— ¡Ay, Emmett! ¿Y qué dijeron mamá y Rosalie?

—_Bueno, mamá le conto a papá y ambos me castigaron como era de esperarse; papá no me va a comprar otro auto en un buen tiempo y Rosalie… —__suspiró__—, después de que me dijera hasta de lo que me iba a morir, dijo que ahora soy su esclavo hasta que se harte de mí…_

—Bueno, eso lo tienes merecido, ya sabes que Rosalie amaba su auto, y era obvio que buscaría la manera de vengarse, lo siento por ti oso —sabía que Rosalie y Emmett siempre se molestaban mutuamente—. Emmett, tengo que dejarte, ya casi es hora de entrar a la primera clase, pero prométeme que me hablaras en la tarde, ¿sí?

—_Claro enana, me tienes que contar como te fue y también tienes que decirme si hay chicas guapas en esa escuela, bueno te hablo al rato cuídate _**—**y así colgó.

Me puse de pie y vi que el estacionamiento ya estaba casi lleno. Muchos estudiantes que se encontraban ahí me miraban con curiosidad, así que decidí dirigirme a la dirección para obtener mi horario y no perder tiempo.

Durante mi recorrido, noté que la mayoría de los autos eran comunes, nada extraordinario, hasta que me topé con un Volvo plateado y un Porche amarillo estacionados un poco lejos de la puerta, estos autos claramente resaltaban de los demás.

_Bueno alguien tendría que ser la excepción aquí, ¿no? —_pensé.

Aceleré mi paso cuando me di cuenta que me había quedado parada viéndolos y varios estudiantes se reunían a mi alrededor.

… ..

.. …

Llegué a la dirección y me dirigí a la secretaria, una señora que parecía amable.

—Hola cariño, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Eh... bu-buenos días —tartamudeé —. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y vengo por mi ho… —entonces la señora me interrumpió.

—Oh sí, permíteme un momento —y rápidamente comenzó a buscar en unos papeles— Sí, aquí están, Emmett e Isabella Swan —dejó de mirarme y buscó tras de mí—, pero, ¿dónde está tu hermano?

—Él vendrá después —respondí rápidamente

—_Mmm_, tienes razón, tiene permiso para entrar a clases hasta la próxima semana — _¿Qué? —_pensé desesperadamente. _Una semana sola. D_efinitivamente mi suerte se había ido de vacaciones.

—Bueno cariño, aquí están tus papeles, recuerda venir cuando terminen las clases y espero que tengas un buen día.

—Gracias —contesté y me dirigí a la salida.

Ya en el pasillo, miré todos los papeles que me había dado: mi horario, un mapa de la escuela, folletos de bienvenida y datos de los diferentes talleres y eventos que se hacían durante el año. Revisé el horario y la clase que tenía a la primera hora era español en el edificio cuatro. Me dirigí hacia allá y cuando ya iba a llegar, sentí que el poco valor que había reunido se esfumaba, ralenticé mis pasos y traté de caminar con cuidado para evitar caerme, ya que era muy torpe y lo que menos quería era conocer la enfermería el primer día de clases. Cuando iba a entrar, pude ver que el profesor ya estaba dando clase y lo único que se me ocurría era salir corriendo de ahí, pero tampoco me gustaba sentirme tan cobarde, así que respire profundamente varias veces y entré.

… ..

.. …

Las siguientes clases —historia, matemáticas e inglés—, habían pasado igual que la primera: entrar, dar mi nombre al profesor y que éste me presentara enfrente de todos, sentarme y empezar la clase. ¡Al fin llegó la hora del almuerzo!, porque me estaba muriendo de hambre. Entré a la cafetería y pude notar otra vez, que todas las miradas se fijaban en mí. Sumamente incómoda, me formé y mientras esperaba mi turno alguien atrás de mí dijo:

— ¡Hola! —me giré hacia su dirección y frente a mi estaba una chica delgada y bajita de cabello corto y negro, tez pálida —un poco más que yo— y enorme sonrisa, que reconocí porque teníamos clase de historia juntas—. Eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad? Yo soy Alice Cullen —añadió rápidamente con una melodiosa voz mientras me tendía su mano.

—Ho-Hola Alice —balbuceé y le di mi mano.

— ¿Tienes compañía para el almuerzo? Si quieres te puedes sentar con nosotros —ella hablaba tan rápido, que me recordó a Emmett, y por eso no fue tan complicado entenderla.

—_Mmm_, gracias— por alguna razón, no pude decirle que no.

Terminamos de comprar y nos dirigimos hacia una mesa en donde ya se encontraba una chica de cabello negro, lacio y sumamente largo, usaba lentes y parecía agradable.

—Ella es Ángela Weber. Ang, ella es Isabella Swan —nos presentó Alice.

—Hola Ángela —la saludé con una sonrisa—. Si no les importa, prefiero que me digan Bella —añadí.

—Ok, Bella —sonrió Ángela también— ¿De dónde vienes? —preguntó.

—De Phoenix —contesté.

—Wow, que cambio tan radical, ¿por qué decidieron venir aquí? —preguntó Alice.

—Bueno, mi papá vivía aquí hace tiempo y cuando se casó con mi mamá, ambos decidieron irse. Pero ahora extrañaba Forks y mi mamá quería cambiar de aire… así que nos decidimos y aquí estamos —realmente me sorprendía que ellas no supieran de dónde veníamos y quiénes éramos, ya que parecía que toda la ciudad lo sabía.

— ¿Y tienes hermanos? —dijo Ángela.

—Sí, mi hermano mayor Emmett.

— ¿Y por qué no está aquí? —preguntó Alice, ganándose un sutil golpe de parte de Ángela — ¿Qué? Solo tengo curiosidad— dijo ella sobándose el brazo.

—Si ya sé, pero deberías ser menos curiosa…

—No hay problema —dije para que no siguieran discutiendo—. Él no está aquí porque se quedó con mi mamá a arreglar algunas cosas de la mudanza y los asuntos pendientes en su trabajo.

— ¿Y en que trabajan tus papás? —otra vez preguntaba Alice.

—Mi papá tiene una empresa constructora y mi mamá es decoradora de interiores, ¿y los suyos?

—Mi mamá es maestra y mi papá abogado —contestó Ángela.

—Oh, mi papá es doctor y mi mamá también es decoradora —dijo Alice moviéndose en el asiento emocionada al hablar de sus papás.

— ¿Y tienen hermanos? —pregunté para hacerla calmar. _Deberían prohibirle la cafeína —_pensé. Aunque esperaba que se calmara, Alice pareció ponerse triste de repente.

—Yo tengo dos hermanos de 10 años, gemelos —contesto Ángela con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—Y yo tengo a eso —dijo Alice mientras se giraba y señalaba a un chico que estaba en una mesa del rincón, rodeado de varios chicos y chicas—. Se llama Edward, es mi mellizo y es un completo tonto —terminó Alice con un suspiro.

Sus palabras me causaron sorpresa, ¿acaso no se llevaban bien? Eso era completamente raro para mí, ya que Emmett y yo siempre nos habíamos llevado bien, incluso a Jasper y Rosalie los consideraba mis hermanos.

Giré un poco mi cabeza y miré al chico que Alice había señalado. Me quedé un poco embobada, ya que él era sumamente guapo.

_¡Wow! —_pensé—, _es sumamente apuesto._

Tenía el cabello color cobrizo y un poco despeinado, su tez era pálida, al igual que la de Alice, sus facciones eran perfectas y por lo que alcanzaba a ver, su silueta también. Lo miraba atenta y me sorprendió cuando de repente él volteó. En cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron, sentí como el calor subía y se concentraba en mi cara.

_¡Rayos! De seguro estoy toda roja, eres una tonta —_pensé y rápidamente desvié la mirada. Pero eso no duró mucho ya que después de eso, una carcajada que provenía de ahí me hizo volver a centrar mi atención en aquella mesa.

— ¿Quiénes son todos los demás? —pregunté.

—El que está junto a él es Jacob Black, su mejor amigo desde que estaban en primaria; después sigue Mike Newton, está en el equipo de basquetbol, igual que Jacob pero no se lleva mucho con Edward; después sigue el trío de las descerebradas, Tanya Denali, Lauren Mallory y Jessica Stanley, las tres creen que cada uno de ellos es su novio, aunque a veces ni siquiera las toman en cuenta, realmente dan lastima —dijo Alice.

—Pobres tipas —en ese momento sonó el timbre y nos levantamos para ir a clase. Mientras salíamos de la cafetería, Alice pregunto:

—Bella, ¿qué clase tienes ahora?

—_Mmm_. literatura en el edificio dos —contesté revisando mi horario.

—Bueno, podemos acompañarte, nosotros tenemos inglés en el edificio tres.

—Ok —acepté.

Caminamos juntas hasta el edificio dos, donde nos despedimos y entré al salón. Ya había varios estudiantes ahí, pero realmente el que llamó mi atención de inmediato fue Edward Cullen. _Genial_. Compartir clase con él me permitiría conocerlo un poco más, aunque no entendía el por qué de mi curiosidad. La clase empezó y el libro que estaban estudiando en estos momentos era Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen, mi libro favorito.

Esto comenzaba a mejorar. Por suerte apenas habían leído los dos primeros capítulos. Ahora empezaría la diversión, justo cuando Elizabeth y Darcy se conocen. Terminamos de leer el tercer y cuarto capítulo, y el maestro nos pidió una opinión. Me sorprendí que Edward fuera el primero en levantar la mano.

_Además de guapo, parece ser inteligente —_me dijo mi voz interior.

_Síííí —_ respondí y algo dentro de mí comenzó a brincar de emoción aunque. _¡Ah, vamos Bella!, ¡contrólate! — _me reproché y me golpeé mentalmente por mis pensamientos.

—Yo opino que Elizabeth es igual de tonta a las demás chicas, es obvio que le gusta Darcy y no tiene caso que lo oculte —se detuvo un momento mientras sentía como mi boca se abría por la estupidez que estaba diciendo—, aunque pensándolo bien, es entendible que ella diga que no le afecta, ya que a nadie le gusta que lo rechacen y es obvio que la va a rechazar, porque en mi opinión Elizabeth es poca cosa para Darcy.

Y, justo ahí, entendí porque Alice llamaba a su hermano un tonto. Y yo solo no lo llamaría así. Por mi cabeza comenzaron a saltar todas las malas palabras que conocía hacia aquel intento de Adonis. Porque nadie podía opinar eso: ¿Elizabeth Bennet poca cosa? Esa era la mayor de las blasfemias.

Antes de que pudiera expresar mi opinión, terminó la clase y el profesor nos pidió leer los siguientes tres capítulos, hacer un resumen y dar nuestra opinión sobre ello. Salí rápidamente de ahí y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase: Educación Física. Esta materia la odiaba, no era buena en deportes y siempre alguien, incluyéndome, salía herido gracias a mí.

Cuando llegué al gimnasio, noté que para desgracia mía, compartía la clase con Edward Cullen, _otra vez_. El profesor nos puso a practicar voleibol y mi mala suerte se manifestó cuando el balón se dirigió a mí y solo atine a pegarle torpemente para que cayera en la cabeza de… sentí mi rostro caliente y quise que la tierra me tragara ¿por qué? Síp, la estúpida pelota cayó en la cabeza cobriza de Edward Cullen.

En cuanto se giró, me miró de forma arrogante y me dijo que tuviera cuidado, yo solo balbuceé una disculpa y literalmente me quería desaparecer. Terminó la clase y me fui al vestidor para cambiarme de ropa. Terminé después de unos minutos y salí, pero me detuve en la esquina, cuando escuché que alguien decía mi nombre

—Vaya, esa chica Isabella es realmente hermosa, ¿o lo vas a negar Edward? —dijo una voz gruesa

—Pues sí, tienes razón, pero también es muy ordinaria, y torpe, y por lo que vi, apenas si puede decir algo sin tartamudear —contestó una voz que reconocí como la de Edward Cullen.

— ¡Oh, vamos!, solo dices eso porque te arruinó tu intento de peinado con el balón de voleibol. Ja, ja, ja, además ella se disculpó, y me encantó el sonrojo en sus mejillas, tal vez le gustas —insistió la otra voz

—Bueno no creo que lo pueda evitar, siempre pasa lo mismo, pero que no se haga ilusiones, yo no podría fijarme en alguien como ella —replicó con voz arrogante el hermano de Alice

—Bueno pues yo sí, voy a hacerle plática, realmente quiero conocerla.

—Como quieras, es tu problema Jacob, sólo te recomiendo que tengas precaución.

—Sí, papá Eddy —terminó diciendo el tal Jacob con una carcajada.

¡Argg! Eso sólo me podía pasar a mí, y yo que lo creí simpático. En ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar y me alejé de ahí antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta de mi presencia y pensaran que los estaba espiando.

Era un mensaje de mi papá donde me pedía disculpas y me decía que tomara el autobús para llegar a casa. Seguí caminando rumbo al estacionamiento pensando que Alice tenía razón, su hermano era un completo idiota. Cuando llegué al estacionamiento y al ver parado ahí al autobús, preferí caminar para pensar todo lo que mi mente ocupaba.

Pero todavía no había cumplido mi cuota de mala suerte del día.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir del estacionamiento, alguien tocó la bocina de un coche. Giré y mi mirada se encontró con la de Cullen, que me veía enojado y con el ceño fruncido. Iba en el Volvo plateado que vi en la mañana, y a estas alturas no me sorprendió. Tenía que ser, alguien que se sentía superior tendría cosas para hacérselo notar a los demás. Caminé más rápidamente, ya que me había quedado petrificada a la mitad de la salida, impidiéndole el paso, y lo miré alejarse a gran velocidad. Detrás de él salía un chico en moto, y de repente se paro junto a mí, se levantó el casco y pude reconocer a Jacob Black.

—Discúlpalo, el golpe que le diste le afectó, bueno, nos vemos —y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, aceleró hasta perderse en el camino. No pude evitar reírme. Después salió el Porche amarillo y Alice me habló

— ¿Necesitas transporte Bella?

—Gracias Alice, pero prefiero caminar, mi casa no está lejos

—Nada, Bella vamos, ¡sube!

Y sin ganas de protestar me subí. El camino fue monopolizado por Alice, algo que me alegró. Llegamos a mi casa, me bajé, le di las gracias a Alice y entré. Subí rápidamente a mi cuarto y me arrojé a mi cama con un cansancio repentino alojándose en mi cuerpo.

De repente los comentarios de Edward invadieron mi mente haciéndome completamente miserable, pero me levanté y decidí que no tenía que importarme lo que un idiota como él pensara de mí.

Y lo único que mi mente gritaba y en lo cual por una vez estaba de acuerdo era DETESTO A EDWARD CULLEN.

* * *

_**(1) Fragmento de I belong to you de Muse**_

_**Tercer capítulo Up!**_

_**Creo que no hay mucho que decir, solo ¡Muchas Gracias por leer!**_

_**Nos vemos el sábado.**_

_**L'S P**_


	3. Chapter 3 Apuesto e Idiota

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia salió de mi cabeza.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las chicas que se dan tiempo para leer mis locuras! ¡MuchaS GraC!aS por leer!**

**Capitulo 3 Apuesto e Idiota**

"**No quiero que la gente sea agradable, así me ahorra el problema de tomarles cariño". **

**Jane Austen**

**Bella POV**

Nuestras actividades no variaron el domingo.

Este día pasó mucho más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado y aunque traté de distraerme arreglando un poco la casa, no pude. Así que estuve enfurruñada el tiempo que duró el desayuno y la comida, ya que una vez más fuimos el centro de atención en el restaurante. ¿Acaso ya mencioné que odio tener puesta la atención en mí? Sí, sonará tonto pero es algo con lo que no puedo lidiar desde hace meses, antes no le daba mucha importancia.

Y aunque hoy era lunes y me alegraba que llegarían algunas cosas de la mudanza, entre ellas utensilios para cocinar en casa y así no tener que soportar a todas las personas cuchicheando de nosotros, la perspectiva de ir a la escuela era algo que me tenía de los nervios.

"_¿en verdad tengo que ir a la escuela?"_ me pregunté mentalmente

"_Vamos Bella, no tengas miedo, nadie te va a comer"_ respondió aquella vocecita interior

"_Claro, como no eres tú quien va a estar ahí y va a tener que soportar el escrutinio"_ bufé

"_Te recuerdo que yo también soy parte de ti y…"_ antes de que mi loca interior siguiera fastidiando tan temprano dándome lecciones, me levante sin ganas de hacerlo y entré al baño. Me detuve frente al espejo viendo nuevamente mi reflejo y sólo pude decir:

–Hola Bella– la misma chica pálida, con el cabello alborotado y los ojos tristes me dio la bienvenida –veo que la autentica tú todavía no regresa– intente sonreír, pero fingir era más difícil cuando no hay nadie alrededor –espero y regrese algún día– susurré con pesar.

Era en estos momentos en que dudaba que mi salud mental estuviera bien, pero con todo lo que había pasado consideraba que era un pequeño precio a pagar… por lo menos no me había vuelto completamente loca. Aunque en opinión de mis padres, tal vez necesitaba de un psicólogo que me ayudara a superar lo que había pasado, pero yo no lo creía necesario.

Me bañe y vestí tomándome mi tiempo, bajé las escaleras y me encontré a Charlie listo para salir.

–¿Estas lista Bella?

– ¿Para qué?- pregunte inocentemente

–Para que será, para ir a la escuela– dijo él como cuando tenía cinco años y me llevaría al jardín de niños por primera vez –bueno primero vamos a desayunar al restaurante y después te llevo a…

–Papá espera, espera– dije con mis nervios en aumento –No quiero desayunar, no tengo hambre– y ante el gesto de réplica de papá, añadí –y si me da, comeré algo en la escuela y ¿Por qué tú me vas a llevar a la escuela?

–Bella, ¿acaso debo recordarte que no tienes auto y no está tu hermano para llevarte? – se rascó la cabeza evitando mi mirada –así que si no vas a desayunar, vamos que te tengo que llevar yo– respondió Charlie serio.

Esto iba a ser peor, no solo iba a ser la nueva justo a la mitad del curso, sino que mi padre iba a actuar de chofer y probablemente, de guardaespaldas, si definitivamente esto no estaba empezando bien.

Sin otra cosa que añadir, ambos salimos de la casa y caminamos al auto y así partimos rumbo a la escuela.

Durante el trayecto, trataba de imaginarme la escuela, ya que en Phoenix la escuela era inmensa, y a pesar de que era un mar de gente, yo, Bella, sobresalía de los demás. Al principio solo era por ser la amiga de Rosalie y Jasper Hale, la chica más deseada y el chico más inteligente de la escuela y también por ser la hermana de Emmett, el chico más perseguido por toda la población femenina escolar. Pero al cabo de un tiempo sobresalía por mí misma, ya que era la favorita en las creaciones literarias y siempre me pedían los profesores que yo dirigiera los discursos, es por eso que me pensaban que era rara, hasta que James se fijó en mi y todo cambió. Pero eso ya estaba en el pasado.

Ahora, si seguimos con la metáfora del mar, la preparatoria de Forks apenas si simulaba una laguna, humm tal vez un charco sería mejor ya que esta constaba de cuatro edificios pintados de blanco. Me dieron escalofríos al entender que aquí no pasaría desapercibida, porque todo el mundo se conocía.

Llegamos a la escuela quince minutos antes de que iniciaran las clases, por lo que el estacionamiento se encontraba vacío tanto de alumnos como de autos. Me senté en una banca que había cerca de un pequeño jardín a esperar que iniciara todo, cuando…

_I can't find the words to say that I'm confused ~ I'd travel half the world to say I belong to you… __(1) _

Mi celular empezó a sonar.

–Bueno

– **¡****Hola Enana! ¿Lista para tu primer día de clases en Forks?**

–Lista no, resignada más bien– suspiré –ah y ¡hasta que te cuerdas que tienes una hermana hee!

–**Oh Bella, estamos tan ocupados con la mudanza que apenas si le hablamos papá cuando llegaron.**

–Ok ok entonces mañana llegan ¿no?

–**No lo sé Bells porque hemm**– Emmett dudó – **tuvimos un ligero problema con el jeep**

– ¿Qué paso? – pregunté inquieta

–**Bueno es que íbamos a dejar algunas cosas en casa de Jasper e iba un poco rápido y nos estampamos contra un árbol así que el jeep quedo inservible****–** habló tan rápido que le entendí con dificultad

–Sí, un jeep va a quedar inservible solo por chocar contra un árbol–

–**Bueno eso y dos árboles más para terminar con el convertible de Rosalie, realmente ni me acuerdo como paso****–** oh mi hermano

–hay Emmett y ¿qué dijo mamá? ¿Y Rosalie?

–**Bueno mamá le conto a papá y ambos me castigaron como era de esperarse, papá no me va a comprar otro auto en un buen tiempo y Rosalie****– **suspiró** – después de que me dijera hasta de lo que me iba a morir, ****dijo que ahora soy su esclavo hasta que se harte de mi… **

–Bueno eso lo tienes merecido, ya sabes que Rosalie amaba su auto, y era obvio que buscaría la manera de vengarse, lo siento por ti oso– sabía que Rosalie y Emmett siempre se molestaban mutuamente –Emmett tengo que dejarte, ya casi es hora de entrar a la primera clase, pero prométeme que me hablaras en la tarde ¿sí?

–**Claro enana, me tienes que contar como te fue y también tienes que decirme si hay chicas guapas en esa escuela, bueno te hablo al rato cuídate****–**y así colgó.

Me puse de pie y vi que el estacionamiento ya estaba casi lleno. Muchos estudiantes que se encontraban ahí me miraban con curiosidad, así que decidí moverme en dirección de la dirección para obtener mi horario y no perder tiempo.

Durante mi recorrido noté que la mayoría de los autos eran comunes, nada extraordinario, hasta que me topé con un Volvo plateado y un Porche amarillo estacionados un poco lejos de la puerta, estos autos claramente resaltaban de los demás.

"_Bueno alguien tendría que ser la excepción aquí ¿no? "_pensé.

Aceleré mi paso cuando me di cuenta que me había quedado parada viéndolos y varios estudiantes se reunían a mi alrededor.

… …

Llegué a la dirección y me dirigí a la secretaria, una señora que parecía amable.

–Hola cariño, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

–eh b-buenos días –tartamudee –mi nombre es Isabella Swan y vengo por mi ho… –entonces la señora me interrumpió

– oh si, permíteme un momento– y rápidamente comenzó a buscar en unos papeles –si aquí están, Emmett e Isabella Swan– dejó de mirarme y busco tras de mí –pero ¿dónde está tu hermano?

–Él vendrá después– respondí rápidamente

–mmm tienes razón, tiene permiso para entrar a clases hasta la próxima semana – _¿Qué?_ pensé desesperadamente _"una semana sola" _definitivamente mi suerte se había ido de vacaciones.

–Bueno cariño aquí están tus papeles, recuerda venir cuando terminen las clases y espero que tengas un buen día.

–Gracias –contesté y me dirigí a la salida.

Ya en el pasillo, miré todos los papeles que me había dado: mi horario, un mapa de la escuela, folletos de bienvenida y datos de los diferentes talleres y eventos que se hacían durante el año. Revisé el horario y la clase que tenía a la primera hora; era español en el edificio 4. Me dirigí hacia allá y cuando ya iba a llegar, sentí que el poco valor que había reunido se esfumaba, ralenticé mis pasos y traté de caminar con cuidado para evitar caerme, ya que era muy torpe y lo que menos quería era conocer la enfermería el primer día de clases. Cuando iba a entrar pude ver que el profesor ya estaba dando clase y lo único que se me ocurría era salir corriendo de ahí, pero tampoco me gustaba sentirme tan cobarde, así que respire profundamente varias veces y entré.

… …

Las siguientes clases (historia, matemáticas e inglés) habían pasado igual que la primera, entrar, dar mi nombre al profesor y que éste me presentara enfrente de todos, sentarme y empezar la clase. Al fin ahora era el almuerzo, y me estaba muriendo de hambre. Entré a la cafetería y pude notar otra vez casi todas las miradas en mí. Sumamente incomoda me formé y mientras esperaba mi turno alguien atrás de mí dijo

– ¡Hola! –me giré hacia su dirección y frente a mi estaba una chica delgada y bajita de cabello corto y negro, tez pálida (un poco más que yo) y enorme sonrisa, que reconocí porque teníamos clase de historia juntas –eres Isabella Swan ¿verdad? Yo soy Alice Cullen –añadió rápidamente con una melodiosa voz mientras me tendía su mano

-Ho-Hola Alice –balbucee y le di mi mano.

– ¿Tienes compañía para el almuerzo? si quieres te puedes sentar con nosotros– ella hablaba demasiado rápido que me recordó a Emmett, y por eso no fue tan complicado entenderla

–ehmm gracias– por alguna razón, no pude decirle que no

Terminamos de comprar y nos dirigimos hacia una mesa en donde ya se encontraba una chica de cabello negro, lacio y sumamente largo, usaba lentes y parecía agradable.

–Ella es Ángela Weber, Ang ella es Isabella Swan –nos presento Alice

–Hola Ángela– la saludé con una sonrisa –y si no les importa, prefiero que me digan Bella –añadí

–Ok Bella– sonrió Ángela también – ¿de dónde vienes? –preguntó

–De Phoenix –contesté

–Wow, que cambio tan radical, ¿por qué decidieron venir aquí? –preguntó Alice

–Bueno mi papá vivía aquí hace tiempo y cuando se casó con mi mamá, ambos decidieron irse. Pero ahora extrañaba Forks y mi mamá quería cambiar de aires… así que nos decidimos y aquí estamos –realmente me sorprendía que ellas no supieran de dónde veníamos y quiénes éramos, ya que parecía que toda la ciudad lo sabía.

–y ¿tienes hermanos? –dijo Ángela

–Sí, mi hermano mayor Emmett

– ¿Y por qué no está aquí?– preguntó Alice, ganándose un sutil golpe de parte de Ángela – ¿Qué? Solo tengo curiosidad– dijo ella sobándose el brazo

–Si ya sé, pero deberías ser menos curiosa…

–No hay problema– dije para que no siguieran discutiendo – él no está aquí porque se quedo con mi mamá a arreglar algunas cosas de la mudanza y los asuntos pendientes en su trabajo –

– ¿Y en que trabajan tus papás? –otra vez preguntaba Alice

–Mi papá tiene una empresa constructora y mi mamá es decoradora de interiores, ¿y los suyos?

–Mi mamá es maestra y mi papá abogado –contestó Ángela

–Ohh, mi papá es doctor y mi mamá también es decoradora –dijo Alice moviéndose en el asiento emocionada al hablar de sus papás

– ¿y tienen hermanos? –pregunté para hacerla calmar. _"deberían prohibirle la cafeína"_ pensé. Aunque esperaba que se calmara, Alice pareció ponerse triste de repente.

–Yo tengo dos hermanos de 10 años, gemelos –contesto Ángela con un brillo especial en los ojos

–Y yo tengo a eso – dijo Alice mientras se giraba y señalaba a un chico que estaba en una mesa del rincón, rodeado de varios chicos y chicas –se llama Edward, es mi mellizo y es un completo tonto –terminó Alice con un suspiro.

Sus palabras me causaron sorpresa ¿acaso no se llevaban bien? Eso era completamente raro para mí ya que Emmett y yo siempre nos habíamos llevado bien, incluso a Jasper y Rosalie los consideraba mis hermanos.

Giré un poco mi cabeza y miré al chico que Alice había señalado. Me quedé un poco embobada ya que él era sumamente guapo.

"_Wow"_ pensé _"es sumamente apuesto"_

Tenía el cabello color cobrizo y un poco despeinado, su tez era pálida, al igual que la de Alice, sus facciones eran perfectas y por lo que alcanzaba a ver, su silueta también. Lo miraba atenta y me sorprendió cuando de repente él volteó. En cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron, sentí como el calor subía y se concentraba en mi cara.

"_¡Rayos! De seguro estoy toda roja, eres una tonta"_ pensé y rápidamente desvié la mirada. Pero eso no duró mucho ya que después de eso una carcajada que provenía de ahí me hizo volver a centrar mi atención en aquella mesa.

– ¿Quiénes son todos los demás? –pregunté.

–El que está junto a él es Jacob Black, su mejor amigo desde que estaban en primaria, después sigue Mike Newton, está en el equipo de basquetbol, igual que Jacob pero no se lleva mucho con Edward, después sigue el trió de las descerebradas, Tanya Denali, Lauren Mallory y Jessica Stanley, las tres creen que cada uno de ellos es su novio, aunque a veces ni siquiera las toman en cuenta, realmente dan lastima –dijo Alice.

–Pobres tipas –en ese momento sonó el timbre y nos levantamos para ir a clase. Mientras salíamos de la cafetería, Alice pregunto:

–Bella ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

–mmm literatura en el edificio 2– contesté revisando mi horario

–Bueno podemos acompañarte, nosotros tenemos inglés en el edificio 3

–Ok– acepté

Caminamos juntas hasta el edificio 2, donde nos despedimos y entré al salón. Ya había varios estudiantes ahí, pero realmente el que llamo mi atención de inmediato fue Edward Cullen. Genial, compartir clase con él me permitiría conocerlo un poco más, aunque no entendía el por qué de mi curiosidad. La clase empezó y el libro que estaban estudiando en estos momentos era Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen, mi libro favorito.

Esto comenzaba a mejorar. Por suerte apenas habían leído los primeros 2 capítulos, ahora empezaría la diversión, justo cuando Elizabeth y Darcy se conocen. Terminamos de leer el tercer y cuarto capítulo y el maestro nos pidió una opinión. Me sorprendí que Edward fuera el primero en levantar la mano.

"_Además de guapo, parece ser inteligente" _me dijo mi voz interior

"_See"_ respondí y algo dentro de mí comenzó a brincar de emoción aunque_ "ahh vamos Bella, contrólate" _me reproché y me golpee mentalmente por mis pensamientos.

–Yo opino que Elizabeth es igual de tonta a las demás chicas, es obvio que le gusta Darcy y no tiene caso que lo oculte– se detuvo un momento mientras sentía como mi boca se abría por la estupidez que estaba diciendo –aunque pensándolo bien, es entendible que ella diga que no le afecta, ya que a nadie le gusta que lo rechacen y es obvio que la va a rechazar, porque en mi opinión Elizabeth es poca cosa para Darcy–

Y, justo ahí, entendí porque Alice llamaba a su hermano un tonto. Y yo no nada más lo llamaría así, y por mi cabeza comenzaron a saltar todas las malas palabras que conocía hacia aquel intento de Adonis. Porque nadie podía opinar eso, ¿Elizabeth Bennet poca cosa? Esa era la mayor de las blasfemias.

Antes de que pudiera expresar mi opinión, termino la clase y el profesor nos pidió leer los siguientes 3 capítulos, hacer un resumen y dar nuestra opinión sobre ello. Salí rápidamente de ahí y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, Educación Física. Esta materia la odiaba, no era buena en deportes y siempre alguien, incluyéndome, salía herido gracias a mí.

Cuando llegué al gimnacio, noté que para desgracia mía, compartía la clase con Edward Cullen, otra vez. El profesor nos puso a practicar voleibol y mi mala suerte se manifestó cuando el balón se dirigió a mí y solo atine a pegarle torpemente para que cayera en la cabeza de… sentí mi rostro caliente y quise que la tierra me tragara ¿por qué? Sip, la estúpida pelota cayó en la cabeza cobriza de Edward Cullen.

En cuanto se giro, me miro de forma arrogante y me dijo que tuviera cuidado, yo solo balbucee una disculpa y literalmente me quería desaparecer. Terminó la clase y me fui al vestidor para cambiarme de ropa. Terminé después de unos minutos y salí, pero me detuve en la esquina, cuando escuché que alguien decía mi nombre

–Vaya, esa chica Isabella es realmente hermosa ¿o lo vas a negar Edward? –dijo una voz gruesa

–Pues si tienes razón, pero también es muy ordinaria, y torpe, y por lo que vi, apenas si puede decir algo sin tartamudear –contestó una voz que reconocí como la de Edward Cullen.

–oh vamos, solo dices eso porque te arruino tu intento de peinado con el balón de voli ja ja, además ella se disculpo, y me encanto el sonrojo en sus mejillas, tal vez le gustas– insistió la otra voz

–bueno no creo que lo pueda evitar, siempre pasa lo mismo, pero que no se haga ilusiones, yo no podría fijarme en alguien como ella– replicó con voz arrogante el hermano de Alice

–Bueno pues yo si voy a hacerle platica, realmente quiero conocerla

–Como quieras, es tu problema Jacob, sólo te recomiendo que tengas precaución

–Sí papá Eddy –termino diciendo el tal Jacob con una carcajada

Ahhhhhhhh, eso sólo me podía pasar a mí, y yo que lo creí simpático. En ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar y me alejé de ahí antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta de mi presencia y pensaran que los estaba espiando.

Era un mensaje de mi papá donde me pedía disculpas y me decía que tomara el autobús para llegar a casa. Seguí caminando rumbo al estacionamiento pensando que Alice tenía razón, su hermano era un completo idiota. Llegué al estacionamiento y ahí se encontraba el autobús, pero con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza prefería caminar para pensar.

Pero todavía no había cumplido mi cuota de mala suerte del día.

Caminaba para salir del estacionamiento cuando alguien toco la bocina de un coche. Giré y mi mirada se encontró con la de Cullen, que me veía enojado y con el ceño fruncido. Iba en el Volvo plateado que vi en la mañana, y a estas alturas no me sorprendió. Tenía que ser, alguien que se sentía superior tendría cosas para hacérselo notar a los demás. Camine más rápidamente, ya que me había quedado petrificada a la mitad de la salida, impidiéndole el paso, y lo mire alejarse a gran velocidad. Detrás de él salía un chico en moto, que de repente se paro junto a mí, se levantó el casco y pude reconocer a Jacob Black.

–Discúlpalo, el golpe que le diste le afecto, bueno nos vemos – y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, acelero hasta perderse en el camino. No pude evitar reírme. Después salió el Porche amarillo y Alice me habló

–¿Necesitas transporte Bella?

–Gracias Alice, pero prefiero caminar, mi casa no está lejos

–Nada, Bella vamos ¡sube!

Y sin ganas de protestar me subí. El camino fue monopolizado por Alice, algo que me alegro. Llegamos a mi casa, me bajé, le di las gracias a Alice y entré. Subí rápidamente a mi cuarto y me arrojé a mi cama con un cansancio repentino alojándose en mi cuerpo.

De repente los comentarios de Edward invadieron mi mente haciéndome completamente miserable, pero me levanté y decidí que no tenía que importarme lo que un idiota como él pensara de mi.

Y lo único que mi mente gritaba y en lo cual por una vez estaba de acuerdo era DETESTO A EDWARD CULLEN.

* * *

_**(1) Fragmento de I belong to you de Muse**_

_**Tercer capítulo Up!**_

_**Creo que no hay mucho que decir, solo ¡MuchaS GraCiaS X lEEr!**_

_**Nos vemos el sábado.**_

_**L'S P**_


	4. Chapter 4 Libros,novios,lágrimas y sangr

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... yo solo juego un poco con su vida. Algunas situaciones de esta historia están inspiradas en el libro Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen.**

**Gracias por leer, aquí está el capitulo 4! ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Capítulo beteado por Diana Méndez, Beta FFAD**

**( www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction )**

**.**

**Capítulo 4: Libros, novios, lágrimas y sangre**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella POV**

—Bella, ¿estás en casa?

Desperté de repente ante el grito de mi papá y el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Sin darme cuenta me había quedado dormida después de haber insultado mentalmente a Edward Cullen. Esto me había dejado agotada.

Con mucha pesadez me levanté y salí de mi habitación. Bajé las escaleras y encontré a Charlie mirando las cajas que habían llegado por la mañana.

—Hola papá.

—Hola Bella, pensé que no estabas —se acercó a mí y me besó la frente—, no respondías.

—Papá, ¿en dónde se supone que podría estar? No conozco a nadie aquí —refunfuñé.

_Y los que conozco son unos idiotas_ —pensé.

—Bueno, creí que ya habrías hecho amigos en la escuela, y estarías con ellos… —puse los ojos en blanco por su comentario.

—Papá, bien sabes que para mí es un poco difícil hacer amigos, los únicos amigos que tengo los conseguí cuando tenía 5 años —dije, acordándome de Rosalie y Jasper, sin poder evitar que me doliera—. Y eso, creo recordar, fue algo que herede de ti —añadí como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Mi madre era muy sociable, todo lo contrario a mí, en cambio solo conocía a un amigo de mi de mi padre, Robert Hale —quien también era su socio— a quien conoció después de casarse con Renée, y sabía que tenía dos amigos más: Billy Black, un amigo de la infancia que vivía en la reserva de Forks y un tal doctor Carter o Corner, cuya esposa era también una de las mejores amigas de mi madre. Si, curiosamente los mejores amigos de mis padres se encontraban en Forks, a excepción de los Hale, claro.

—Ok, ok. Bella, tienes razón —papá sonrió y se le formaron unos hoyuelos, esos que Emmett había heredado—. Ahora vámonos, que se nos hace tarde.

— ¿Tarde, para qué? —pregunté extrañada

—Vamos a comer y después te tengo una sorpresa.

_¡Oh no! ¿Otra vez el restaurante? ¡No, por favor!_

—Pero yo puedo cocinar, ya tenemos lo necesario —dije en forma de ruego señalando las cajas. No podría soportar otro día de "señoras y señores, Charlie Swan y su hija"… bueno no era exactamente así, pero en verdad odiaba ser el centro de atención y mi padre tendría que saberlo perfectamente, ya que era otra de las cosas que había heredado de él.

—Bella, si lo que quieres es cocinar aire, por mí está bien, pero creo que con eso moriremos de hambre.

_¡Rayos! Había olvidado ir al supermercado y además, ¿desde cuándo mi papá era tan gracioso?_

—Prometo que esta será la última vez —continuó—. Mañana ya podrás hacer lo que quieras en la cocina, pero sólo hasta que llegue tu madre.

Mi papá tenía razón, así que me di por vencida, todavía no me recuperaba de los insultos mentales hacia Edward como para empezar una pelea con Charlie.

Fui por algo más abrigador y salimos. Todo el camino fue en silencio, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar y de todos modos no tenía nada importante que decir, y por la expresión de papá, él tampoco. Por suerte, la estadía en el restaurante no fue como las anteriores, ya que como era lunes, no estaba tan concurrido y pudimos comer en paz, aunque la comida transcurrió también en silencio.

Salimos del restaurante y me imaginé que durante el camino a casa el silencio reinaría otra vez pero Charlie empezó a hablar, mientras encendía el coche.

—Bella, en verdad quiero que te sientas cómoda aquí en Forks —dijo Charlie mirando al frente—, y como sé que no te gusta la idea de que te lleve a la escuela todos los días, he decidido comprarte un auto —terminó dándome una cálida sonrisa, mientras yo me aseguraba de que tuviera cerrada la boca.

—Yo-yo, pa-papá, _mmm_ —realmente estaba sorprendida y un tanto confundida ya que nunca noté que Charlie me conociera tan bien, además nunca imaginé que comprara un auto a su hija adolescente que causaba tantos problemas, así que sólo me limité a decir mientras sentía que mi característico rubor se instalaba en mis mejillas—. Gracias.

… …

Llegamos a un lugar donde vendían autos y nos bajamos. Entramos al lugar donde muchos automóviles estaban estacionados y Charlie habló:

—Bueno Bella, escoge uno.

Empecé a mirarlos uno a uno, mientras el vendedor nos explicaba sus características, de las cuales por supuesto yo no entendía nada.

_¿Por qué no está aquí Rosalie?_ —pensé

Ella si entendía mucho sobre autos, sus motores y esas cosas y era nuestra asesora en esas cuestiones. Emmett sólo le confiaba su Jeep a ella. Rápidamente pude ver uno color plata muy parecido al que Emmett acababa de chocar en Phoenix y sin pensarlo dos veces le dije a Charlie

— ¡Quiero ese!

En cuanto vio el auto que había elegido, frunció el ceño y me dijo:

—Ya hablaste con tu hermano, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sí, pe-pero eso no tiene nada que ver —le contesté sin verlo realmente a la cara, porque por supuesto que tenía todo que ver, si con solo ver semejante auto pensaba automáticamente en mi hermano al cual le debía mucho, además de repente había sentido unas intensas ganas y mucha curiosidad de manejar algo así.

— ¿Estás segura, hija?

—Sí, papá

—Está bien, nos lo llevamos —dijo Charlie soltando un suspiro.

El vendedor y mi padre arreglaron todo y algunos minutos después, él regresó dándome las llaves.

—Vamos Bella, tienes tarea por hacer, ¿cierto?

—Sí —contesté. Desgraciadamente, a pesar de ser mi primer día, ya tenía una cantidad considerable de tarea que hacer, eso sin contar con que tenía que acomodar mis cosas que habían llegado por la mañana.

Papá se dirigió al auto y yo, al mío.

En cuanto me subí al Jeep, una fuerza desconocida se apoderó de mí. No me sentía desganada, ni triste y todos mis problemas, se me olvidaron en cuanto encendí el motor y me dirigía con precaución a casa. ¡Já!, qué raro suena eso, _mi casa_. Ahora entendía muy bien el por qué a Emmett le encantaba su antiguo Jeep. Era raro, pero el estar conduciendo uno me hacía sentir poderosa. Era una reverenda estupidez, pero esa sensación no me abandonó hasta que llegamos a casa y bajé del auto.

En cuanto llegué, subí a mi habitación y me lancé a la cama, con un súbito cansancio. Tenía un poco de sueño pero no me podía dormir, tenia cosas que hacer. Me levanté para ir por mis cuadernos y empezar a hacer mis deberes, pero antes de sacarlos de la mochila, mi móvil empezó a vibrar…

—Hola Emm.

— _¡Hola enana! ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día, uh? ¿Ya tienes amigos? ¿Hay chicas interesantes en la prepa?_

—Haber, espera Emm, son muchas preguntas —dije cortándolo—. _Mmm_, déjame pensar: más o menos, no sé y no lo podría decir.

— _¿De qué rayos estás hablando?_** —**preguntó.

—Pues estoy contestando tus preguntas —respondí.

— _¿Ah?_

— ¿Cómo me fue en mi primer día? Más o menos, algunos profesores fueron un horror —aclaré— ¿Ya tengo amigos? Bueno hoy almorcé con dos chicas muy buena onda, una se llama Alice y la otra Ángela. ¿Hay chicas interesantes? No lo podría decir, por lo menos Alice y Ángela son guapas, pero no son tu tipo, y hay algunas que se creen modelos, pero no te las recomiendo, a simple vista se ve que les falta cerebro.

—_Vaya_**.**

—Emmett, entonces, ¿cuándo regresan? —pregunté sin poder ocultar el tono de tristeza con el que salieron mis palabras.

—_Lo más seguro es que el jueves ya estemos allí, solo falta terminar los papeles de la venta de la casa y listo _**—**se detuvo y después añadió**—. **_Y yo también te extraño_**.**

—Está bien —acepté resignada—, es muy aburrido ir a la escuela sin ti y aparte extraño mucho a Rose y a Jazz —añadí en un susurro, en este momento me sentía realmente sola.

—_No te preocupes Bella, pronto estaré contigo y te aseguro que no te vas a volver a aburrir, créeme._

—Está bien, te creo —en ese momento recordé lo del auto y sonreí—. ¡Ah! Por cierto, te tengo una sorpresa que sé que te gustará.

— _¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? Dime, Bella, por favor _**—**rogó y ya lo estaba imaginando con una expresión infantil y curiosa.

—No Emm, ya te dije que es sorpresa y la veras cuando llegues, ¿ok? Emm, me despido por que tengo tarea que hacer —él bufó y yo reí—. _Bye_, hermanito, te quiero mucho.

—_Espera Bel…_** —**y así le colgué, no quería que me siguiera preguntando, porque sabía que no aguantaría mucho con sus ruegos.

.. …

… ..

_Tic…tic…tic… tic…tic…tic…_

El sonido de la alarma me despertó. Estiré mi brazo en un intento de callarla, pero lo único que conseguí fue tirar el reloj.

Me levanté y lo recogí, y como sabía que ya no iba a dormir más, me dispuse a hacer mi rutina matutina: bañarme, vestirme, arreglar mis cosas, despedirme de Charlie e irme a la escuela. Y por la tarde, iría al supermercado. Le había pedido dinero a mi papá e iría por víveres, ya que quería tener una comida normal en casa.

Al llegar a la escuela volví a ser el centro de atención por ir trepada en el jeep, pero la verdad por primera vez no me importó, dentro de mí se había instalado otra vez el sentimiento de fuerza y poder del día anterior. Me estacioné y bajé con cuidado, sosteniéndome fuerte para no caer. En cuanto mis pies estuvieron seguros en el suelo, cerré la puerta del jeep y comencé a caminar, sosteniendo con fuerza mis libros.

Iba a mitad del estacionamiento cuando de repente estornudé. Lo embarazoso vino cuando, haciendo el involuntario movimiento hacia delante, mis libros salieron disparados hacia el suelo. Maldiciendo entre dientes mi mala suerte y volviendo a aborrecer mi vida, inmediatamente me acuclillé para recogerlos, pero unas manos morenas fueron más rápidas que las mías.

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo el dueño de las manos. Levanté la vista para encontrarme con la enorme sonrisa de Jacob Black. En silencio, ambos recogimos los libros y cuando terminamos, aún con la sonrisa en la cara me dijo: —Creo que tienes muchos libros, ¿no?

—No lo puedo evitar, me encanta leer, y por lo visto tú deberías hacer lo mismo —sin poder evitarlo, me puse a la defensiva y él sonrió aún más.

— ¡Oh, vaya!, que carácter —aproximó su rostro un poco más y añadió— Si sigues así, se te quitará lo bonita…

_¿Qué? Pero que…_

— ¡Oye!, ¿quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? —dije enojada— Ni siquiera te conozco.

—Tienes razón —se cuadró como si estuviera en el ejército y dijo—. Mi nombre es Jacob Black, pero puedes decirme Jake y me gustaría ser tu amigo —pensé que me ofrecería su mano, pero en cambio hizo una reverencia… Inconscientemente agradecí ese gesto, últimamente no soportaba que la gente me tocara, aún si fuera de manera accidental, era algo que no podía controlar. Este chico, Jacob, siguió hablando—. Además eso de la lectura se lo dejo a Edward, él es el que se devora los libros —rió—, a mí me interesa más la mecánica, ya sabes, arreglar autos y esas cosas… así que cuando quieras, puedo ser tu mecánico personal —terminó su largo comentario con una gran sonrisa que parecía nunca abandonar sus labios, y eso me hizo sonreír a mí también.

—Soy Isabella Swan, pero mejor dime Bella, se me hace raro que me llamen por mi nombre completo y gracias, pero no lo creo, ya tengo un mecánico y es muy buena —me sorprendí de corresponderle a Jacob, algo en él me daba mucha confianza.

— ¿Buena? ¿Acaso es mujer? —preguntó escéptico.

—Sí, y es mi mejor amiga.

— ¡Wow! —dijo sorprendido— No importa, cuando necesites una segunda opinión puedes venir a mí, estoy disponible las 24 horas del día, pero sólo para ti, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias —contesté e instantáneamente sentí una onda de calor concentrarse por mis mejillas

— ¿Ya te habían dicho que te ves muy bonita cuando te sonrojas? —dijo y su mano se acercó peligrosamente a tocar mi mejilla. En este punto, creo que un jitomate hubiera muerto de la envidia por mi color. Pero antes de que su mano alcanzara su objetivo, yo me aparté un poco. Cuando iba a disculparme, Jacob habló mirando a alguien detrás de mí.

—_Mmm_, ¡Hola Edward! —Jacob disimuladamente movió su mano saludando, mientras yo posaba mi vista en la persona que saludaba Jacob. Edward Cullen se encontraba de pie junto a su Volvo, con una expresión que a mi parecer era de enojo y preocupación. Jacob se acercó a él y yo por cortesía, fui con él.

—Bella, él es mi mejor amigo Edward, Ed ella es Bella y sé que pronto será mi amiga —al instante Edward me tendió su mano y había tal desprecio y desdén en su expresión, que lo dejé con la mano estirada. Su expresión cambió a una furiosa y como no quería seguir perdiendo mi tiempo, miré mi reloj, constatando que las clases estaban a punto de empezar.

Miré a Jacob que parecía divertido y le dije:

—Bueno es un placer, pero me tengo que ir a clases, cosa que deberían hacer, nos vemos Jacob —avancé un paso, pero de repente una mano en mi brazo me detuvo. Miré al dueño de la mano y Edward Cullen me tomaba con un poco de fuerza, pero no sentí dolor sino una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrer mi brazo. Lo miré con dureza y al mismo tiempo un poco de pánico, porque por un instante volví a revivir el pasado. De pronto, Jacob me preguntó:

—Bella, ¿quieres sentarte conmigo en el almuerzo? Para seguir con nuestra platica, ¿por favor? —Edward me soltó al instante y Jacob me miraba suplicante. No supe cómo reaccionar, todo era un revoltijo dentro de mí, así que asentí sólo para poder escaparme al baño y tranquilizarme.

—Está bien, en ese caso nos vemos en el almuerzo, adiós.

Me fui rápidamente y me encerré en el baño más cercano. Respiré profundamente varias veces hasta que mi corazón se tranquilizó. No lloré, aunque eso era lo único que quería hacer, no tenía caso.

Salí de ahí y en el pasillo me encontré con Alice y nos fuimos juntas al salón. Las primeras clases habían sido rutinarias, lecciones y tarea, una que otra platica del profesor y alegría cuando sonaba el timbre. Y más rápido de lo que esperaba, ya era hora del almuerzo.

.. …

… ..

Entré a la cafetería y Alice y Ángela ya se encontraban esperándome en una mesa.

Fui a comprar mi almuerzo que consistía en una manzana y una botella de agua, la verdad no tenía mucha hambre. Caminé a la mesa y me senté al lado de Alice y entre las tres comenzamos a platicar, pero la voz de Jacob capto mi atención.

—Hola Bella, chicas, ¿nos podemos sentar? —miré a Jacob, quien junto a Edward estaban parados junto a mí. Yo sólo atiné a mirar en dirección a Ángela y Alice, esperando que ellas dijeran algo, lo que Ángela comprendió bien y dijo:

—Ok

Jacob se sentó en el asiento vacío a mi lado y Edward justo enfrente de mí. Yo me sentía muy incómoda, Ángela parecía sorprendida de ver a Jacob y Edward sentados en nuestra mesa y Alice parecía bipolar, ya que cuando veía a Jacob sonreía, pero cuando veía a Edward ponía una cara enfurruñada y pude notar que sus ojos denotaban un poco de tristeza. Por el contrario, Jacob como siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara mirándonos a todas, en especial a mí y Edward tenía cara de aburrimiento sin poner atención a nadie, ni siquiera a su comida.

—Bella, ¿en dónde vives? —soltó Jacob para iniciar la plática.

—En Green Heights ¿y tú?

—En la Push, junto a la playa, ¿alguna vez te gustaría ir?

—No soy muy aficionada a las playas —dije y añadí de inmediato al ver la decepción en el rostro de Jacob: —Pe-pero estaría bien Jake —me di cuenta de mi error y sentí mucho calor por la vergüenza— Lo siento, Jacob —corregí, pero el sonrió de inmediato y escuché un ligero bufido.

—Puedes decirme Jake —propuso él y yo me sonrojé más

—Espera, ¿Green Heights? —dijo Alice un poco pensativa— ¿Tu casa es la que está pintada de blanco con ventanas grandes y un hermoso jardín?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —pregunté.

— ¡Oh Bella!, a mi mamá le encantó la decoración exterior, y quería saber de quién era, porque tenía curiosidad de verla por dentro —contestó ella con emoción.

—Bueno, ese es trabajo de mi mamá, ella y Charlie vinieron hace como dos semanas para remodelarla.

— ¿Remodelarla? —ahora fue el turno de Ángela para preguntar.

—Y, ¿quién es Charlie? —preguntó Jacob.

—La casa era de mis abuelos, pero desde que murieron no habíamos venido y no sabían si estaba en condiciones para ser habitada —le expliqué a Ángela—. Y Charlie es mi papá.

— ¿Y por qué le dices Charlie y no papá? —preguntó Alice.

—Es una manía que tengo, pero le digo de las dos formas, así como a mí madre le digo mamá o Renée.

— ¡Ah! Yo pensé que era alguien más, como por ejemplo, tu novio… —soltó Jacob de improviso, haciendo que casi escupiera el agua que estaba bebiendo.

—Por supuesto que no —dije, rodando los ojos, nerviosa.

—Y hablando de eso Bella, ¿dejaste a un chico llorando por ti en Phoenix? —preguntó Alice con una sonrisa. De repente, unas enormes nauseas aparecieron…

—No —dije con un tono un poco histérico y elevado, lo que hizo que las cuatro personas presentes me miraran con curiosidad y que algunas de las personas alrededor se giraran hacia nuestra mesa. Traté de calmarme un poco y decir con naturalidad—. Sólo a mis amigos, nada más.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no andabas con nadie? —Ahora era Jacob el que preguntaba— No puedo creer que una chica tan linda como tú no tenga pareja.

—Si no les molesta, no quiero hablar de eso, además es algo sin importancia —dije, pensando desesperadamente en algo para cambiar de tema. Alice iba a preguntar otra cosa, pero Edward se le adelantó, sorprendiendo a todos.

—Seguramente no quieres decir nada porque no has tenido novio y te da pena admitir que no eres lo suficientemente atractiva para nosotros —ante su comentario, mis manos se formaron en puños y antes de mirarlo, vi que Jacob, Alice y Ángela lo fulminaban con la mirada. Y mi rabia aumentó cuando mis ojos se encontraron con su mirada burlona y su sonrisa de suficiencia. En ese momento no quise nada más que saltar encima de él y arrancarle la cabeza, pero mi autocontrol ganó con un tono de voz calmado, así que respondí:

—Creo que si soy atractiva o no para los hombres, eso es algo que no te importa.

—Entonces, probablemente eres de ese tipo de chicas que persiguen a los hombres y por consiguiente, ellos no te soportan —mis puños se cerraron con más fuerza hasta que sentí mis uñas enterrarse en mis palmas.

—Eso de perseguir a alguien no se me daría bien, soy torpe y corro el riesgo de caer —dije y su sonrisa se amplió—. Y el hecho de que sea torpe, ordinaria y apenas pueda decir algo sin tartamudear, no me ha impedido tener amigos leales y chicos apuestos interesados en mí —_Hasta obsesionados en mí —_pensé, pero eso no tenían porque saberlo. La sonrisa de Edward fue desapareciendo mientras contestaba con naturalidad, creo que sí recordaba la descripción que había hecho de mí cuando hablaba con Jacob—. A diferencia de algunos, que solo los siguen por tener una linda cara o una buena posición, pero por dentro están vacios —solté un suspiro y seguí—. Dudo que alguien así en verdad conozca el amor o la verdadera amistad, algo que yo sí he sentido —terminé y fui consciente de que todos en la mesa me miraban. Y por primera vez no me dio vergüenza, sino que sonreí.

Miré desafiante a Edward, quien lucía bastante furioso, y sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, se levantó y dando grandes zancadas, salió de la cafetería. Jacob, Ángela y Alice seguían viéndome con sorpresa y admiración.

— ¡Wow!, nadie le había hablado así a Edward nunca —dijo Jacob—. En verdad Bella, eres muy especial.

—Se lo merece por decir estupideces y más cuando nadie le ha pedido su opinión —respondió Alice.

—Bueno chicos, ya vámonos porque el almuerzo terminó —dijo Ángela.

Nos levantamos y salimos de la cafetería y cada quien se dirigió a su salón. Yo tenía literatura. Edward no entró, así que la clase estuvo tranquila. Después de literatura, tenía Biología, así que me fui directo al edificio cinco. El profesor ya se encontraba en el salón, creo que era muy puntual. En cuanto entré, noté que Edward también estaba en esta clase. El profesor me saludó y me pidió que me sentara, y cuando busqué un asiento disponible, para mi desgracia noté que era junto a Edward.

La clase empezó y durante esta, intenté fingir que él no existía, y al parecer él trataba de hacer lo mismo, simplemente perfecto. El timbre sonó dando por finalizada la clase y cuando me levanté y empecé a guardar mis cosas, me pareció que él iba a decir algo, pero no tenía ganas de volver a discutir, así que salí inmediatamente, la tensión entre nosotros era muy fuerte.

.. …

… ..

En el pasillo, cuando iba a mi casillero, me encontré con Jacob. Él iba a su taller y me preguntó qué taller iba a tomar. Yo no tenía ninguna idea sobre esto, así que él muy amablemente me explicó que había 6 talleres: teatro, arte, basquetbol, ciencias y mecánica. Él estaba en basquetbol y mecánica, y por más encantada que estuviera de tener una clase con él, ninguna de las dos me gustaba, así que decidí entrar a arte. Jake me dijo en qué salón se impartía y me acompañó hasta allí.

El profesor de arte me recibió muy bien y desde el primer momento me cayó bien. Era gracioso y relajado, no me hizo presentarme a la clase y, por ser mi primer día en su clase, me permitió hacer lo que más me quisiera mientras entendía lo que hacían.

Pero la buena suerte volvió a esquivarme cuando sentí una mirada penetrante estar fija en mí y cuando busqué por todo el salón, me encontré con Edward. Una vez más compartía clase con el idiota de Cullen y eso era algo que me sorprendía. ¿No se suponía que los "populares" como él jugaban basquetbol? ¿Qué rayos hacía en arte?

En fin, decidí ignorarlo de nuevo, a pesar de estar su mesa junto a la mía. Mejor concentré mi atención en los dibujos que en ese momento estaban haciendo los demás, y tomando unas hojas del almacén, me dediqué a hacer el mío, aunque mi gran trabajo sólo resultó en algunos trazos sin sentido.

La clase terminó antes porque el profesor tenía una junta, así que salió disparado del salón, mientras nosotros acomodábamos nuestras cosas y eso estaba haciendo cuando descubrí a Edward mirándome. Sus grandes ojos verdes seguían todos mis movimientos.

_Sus ojos son tan verdes, como todo lo que hay en Forks —_pensé.

De nuevo Edward lucía enojado, e iba a seguir guardando mis cosas, cuando él habló:

—Yo no soy una cara bonita, ni tampoco estoy vacio por dentro, y si sé lo que es el amor —al decir lo último, sus ojos dejaron de estar enojados para mostrar un poco de dolor. Eso no pasó desapercibido para mí, pero todavía el enojo corría por mis venas, así que solo le respondí:

—Yo no hablaba específicamente de ti, pero si te queda el saco, póntelo —y así una vez más lo deje ahí parado y salí del salón.

Jacob me esperaba en el pasillo, _otra vez_.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y me acerqué al Jeep, pero cuando estaba buscando las llaves, me di cuenta que había olvidado mi libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio en el salón de artes por estar discutiendo con Edward. Me despedí de Jacob y caminé de regreso al salón.

Cuando entré, ya no había nadie. Me dirigí a mi mesa y ahí estaba el libro, lo tomé y lo guardé. Y cuando iba a salir, descubrí un pequeño piano al fondo del salón. Una fuerza increíble me atraía hasta ahí y sin siquiera notarlo, fui directamente y me senté frente a él. Toqué las teclas con nostalgia.

Cuando era pequeña mi mamá había insistido en que tomara clases de piano mientras Emmett jugaba futbol, cosa que a mí no me agradaba, aunque al final descubrí que era algo que me relajaba, pero después de un accidente dejé de hacerlo.

Comencé a tocar sin saber muy bien qué melodía tocaba (1), y a pesar de que el tiempo había pasado, mis dedos seguían teniendo la misma agilidad que antes. Pero esta vez no conseguía relajarme. Y el momento en que Edward me sujetó, regresó a mi mente, con toda la rabia y el pánico que me causó.

De repente me sentí sumamente cansada.

Vivir fingiendo que me encontraba bien era agotador, y la imagen del rostro inmóvil de James era algo que todavía me causaba pesadillas.

Y entonces, los recuerdos uno a uno comenzaron a cruzar mi mente, los momentos buenos y malos, la incertidumbre, el dolor, la ira y el miedo… cuando de pronto, ya no era a James a quien veía, sino a Edward Cullen y sus ojos llenos de furia. Y sin esperarlo, comencé a llorar.

Lloré como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Todo lo que había ocultado a mis padres, a mi hermano y mis amigos, y ahora a las personas que estaba conociendo en Forks, tantos secretos, mentiras, tanto dolor que no había exteriorizado y alguna otra razón que todavía no entendía, me estaban cobrando factura.

La melodía continuó al mismo tiempo que lloraba, y la misma música ocultaba mis sollozos, liberándome de tantas cosas que rondaban mi mente y mi corazón. Y hubiera continuado abstraída en mis pensamientos y emociones, de no ser por el ruido de algo al caerse. Me detuve un poco alerta, con miedo a que me descubrieran porque no sabría que decir para justificarme, entonces como impulsada por un resorte me levanté, traté de borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas de mis mejillas con la mano y salí apresuradamente del salón para evitar cruzarme con alguien.

Llegué a un casi vacío estacionamiento, afortunadamente sin toparme con nadie y en unos cuantos pasos estuve parada junto al Jeep, subí, encendí el motor y salí de allí.

En el camino, recordé que tenía que ir al supermercado.

Fue fácil llegar, aunque ahora ya no tenía tantas ganas de ir. Con un poco de prisa y también de mal humor, compré lo necesario y fui a la caja inmediatamente, pero eso no evitó que la cajera me preguntara si me sentía bien, un poco preocupada por mi aspecto, y era de esperarse que preguntara eso, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. En ese momento odié un poco a la cajera y a Forks, en Phoenix no eran tan cotillas.

Al llegar a casa, respiré con tranquilidad y me dispuse a hacer la cena, eso probablemente me relajaría y alejaría los recuerdos de mi cabeza. Decidí hacer pollo frito con ensalada, algo sencillo. Puse el pollo en el horno y empecé a cortar las verduras para la ensalada. Sin embargo no dejaba de pensar. Hasta ahorita me daba cuenta que era extraño que platicara más de 5 minutos con Ángela y Alice, y que decir con Jacob. Realmente ellos me inspiraban confianza, y la sonrisa de Jacob era reconfortante y contagiosa.

Con ellos ya no me sentía tan sola.

No obstante, el destino y mi torpeza se encargaron de poner un poco de caos a mi vida.

Llevaba la ensaladera de vidrio a la mesa cuando tropecé con mis propios pies, algo que era sumamente cotidiano para mí, logrando que me cayera y que la ensaladera quedara debajo de mi brazo. Trozos de vidrio de la ensalada salieron volando y el dolor llegó. Cuando me levante pude ver trozos de vidrio enterrados en mi brazo y el terror y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda cuando vi la sangre brotar. Odiaba ver sangre y más aún si era la mía. Su olor me revolvía el estomago.

Mucha sangre salía de mi muñeca, y apareció el mareo.

Tomé una servilleta de tela de la cocina, blanca para variar, y la amarré a mi muñeca, en tan solo un minuto ya era de color rojo. Tome mi chamarra y las llaves del Jeep con dificultad y rápidamente entre a él. Manejé con mucho esfuerzo hacia al hospital, que por suerte mi papá ya me había explicado donde estaba. Sabía que era muy propensa a los accidentes y ahora parecía ser turno del hospital de Forks de conocer a la patosa Bella Swan…

* * *

_**(1) La canción que Bella toca es "Love me" de Yiruma,**_

_**¡Hola de nuevo!**_

_**Como verán, Edward continúa siendo un idiota, pero la respuesta de Bella le llego, ya entenderán para el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Las quiero! Dejen Reviews, ayuda a mi inspiración!**_

_**Cuídense y nos vemos en el prox capitulo! También en esta semana actualizaré Mitologías…**_

_**L'S P**_


	5. Chapter 5 Edward

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, las situaciones por las que los hago pasar son creaciones mías. Algunas de estas situaciones están inspiradas del libro Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen.**

**Disfrútenlo!**

**Capítulo beteado por Diana Méndez, Beta FFAD**

**( www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction )**

**.**

**Capítulo 5: Edward**

**.**

_"__**Estaba meditando sobre el gran placer que pueden causar un par de ojos bonitos en el rostro de una mujer hermosa." — Mr Darcy**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Edward POV**

_Caminaba en un bosque, no sabía muy bien hacia donde me dirigía, solo sabía que dentro de mi pecho había una sensación de angustia. Buscaba a alguien, eso era seguro. Y lo único que me guiaba era el llanto. Un llanto que me desgarraba el alma, era de alguien a quien amaba. Pero no la conocía. Necesitaba encontrarla, preguntarle por qué lloraba, protegerla. Pero ella seguía llorando y yo no la podía encontrar. De repente vi su sombra. _

_Y esa misma sombra se alejaba de mí. Yo comenzaba a correr detrás de ella y por más que le gritara, ella no se detenía. Cuando la logré alcanzar, tomé su brazo para detenerla y una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi ser. Por fin vería quien era. Ella volteó, pero no podía ver su rostro. En el instante que la iba a abrazar, un ruido sordo rompió el silencio y la sangre de ella comenzó a correr…_

Desperté agitado. El sueño había sido demasiado real. Y doloroso.

Era sábado. Calculaba que eran las 6 de la mañana, pero al checar mi reloj vi que apenas eran las 5. Solo había dormido 2 horas. Ayer Jacob y yo habíamos ido a una fiesta en casa de Tanya y llegué a mi casa a las 3 de la mañana.

Las ganas de dormir desaparecieron y sólo me quedé acostado, mirando el techo. ¿Qué podría significar ese sueño? Sin embargo, otra cosa era la que me tenía algo impresionado. Después de mucho tiempo había soñado. Mis sueños eran irregulares, pero no era algo que me afectara. Creía que el soñar te hacía débil. Por esto, Alice opinaba que no era humano y todo lo bueno de la familia lo había heredado ella. Pero esto no me importaba, hace mucho tiempo entendí que el soñar o amar era solo para los débiles.

Pero, ¿y esa chica? ¿Acaso la conocía? ¿La había visto alguna vez? Había visto llorar a muchas chicas en el último año, la mayoría por mi causa, pero ninguna causó en mí esa sensación de vacío y las ganas enormes de protegerla. La única que lo hizo fue Lisa.

Pero también gracias a ella sabía que ya no podría sentir lo mismo por nadie más.

Lisa acabó con todo lo bueno que había en mí…

Hace cerca de tres años tuve la oportunidad de estudiar en Londres por un año. Mis padres y mi hermana Alice estaban muy contentos y orgullosos de mí. Yo no cabía en mí del gusto.

En Londres todo era increíble: la escuela, la ciudad, los compañeros, las chicas... Tenía dos semanas en Londres cuando la conocí. Lisa era alta, tenía una esbelta figura, su piel parecía de seda. Pero lo que más me gustaba de ella eran sus ojos, color miel al igual que su cabello. Rápidamente me convertí en su amigo, con la esperanza de ser algo más. Ella era muy simpática, coqueta, amable y poco a poco se convirtió en mi razón de ser.

Simplemente estaba loco por ella. Después de un mes decidí pedirle que fuera mi novia y aceptó. Yo era muy feliz y casi todo era perfecto. No podía ni quería ocultar a mi familia lo feliz que me encontraba con Lisa, por lo que le mandé un correo a Alice contándole todo. Pero ella no había tenido la reacción que esperaba.

Mis padres estaban contentos por mí, pero Alice me decía que Lisa no era para mí, algo de ella no le gustaba y ella intuía que nuestra relación no tendría futuro. Después me pedía disculpas por su opinión pero ella quería que yo no sufriera.

Yo enfurecí en cuanto terminé de leer su correo. ¿Cómo era posible que mi propia hermana dijera eso? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que estaba feliz? Furioso, le reclamé que ella no la conocía y no podía decir algo como eso, y si esa era la opinión que tenia de mi novia, ella y yo no teníamos nada de qué hablar.

El tiempo pasaba y yo seguía dentro de mi burbuja de felicidad. Solo me preguntaba que haría el día que tuviera que regresar a Forks. Era muy capaz de quedarme en Londres solo por estar con Lisa. A pesar de tener solo 15 años, yo estaba seguro que ella era el amor de mi vida.

Pero el destino me mostró que esto no era así. Después de ocho meses de relación, las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Ella sabía que yo tocaba el piano y por eso decidió tomar clases para tener otra cosa en común. Sus clases eran tres veces a la semana, así que solo nos veíamos los martes, jueves y fines de semana. Pero cada día tenía más cosas que hacer y yo cada vez tenía más tareas y trabajos, entonces ya casi no nos veíamos. Después de mes y medio de la misma rutina, decidí hacer algo al respecto.

Salí temprano de clases y decidí pasar por ella a su clase de piano. Pero lo que vi era algo completamente diferente. Lisa estaba semidesnuda besándose encima de su supuesto profesor, un tipo que tenía pinta de _hippie_. Al escuchar la puerta, ella giró y me vio. Rápidamente se comenzó a vestir y me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo, mientras su "profesor" salía del salón. Me decía que me quería, pero estaba aburrida de la relación y Roger, el tipo ese, la entretenía mucho mejor que yo. Tenía ganas de darle una bofetada y salir a romperle la cara a ese tipo, pero me contuve y salí rápidamente de ahí. Llegué a mi casa empapado, por la torrencial lluvia que se desató esa tarde; al parecer, el clima reflejaba lo que yo sentía en ese momento.

Después de ese día llegue a enterarme que Roger no había sido el único con el que me había engañado, porque al parecer, llevaba cerca de 5 meses viéndome la cara de imbécil con diferentes tipos, todos de clase inferior. Soporté verla los últimos dos meses que me quedaban en Londres, pero en cuanto el año terminó, reservé el primer vuelo a Seattle para regresar a Forks.

Mis padres me recogieron en el aeropuerto. A nadie le dije lo que había pasado, solo que me había peleado con Lisa y ya no éramos nada. No quería que me tuvieran lastima. Pero sabía que Alice sospechaba de todo, y para no darle la satisfacción de que me dijera "te lo dije", le hablé sólo lo necesario.

A veces pensaba que Alice era algo así como adivina, muchas cosas que decía en realidad pasaban. Era por eso que me sentía todavía peor, ella de alguna manera me había prevenido y yo, por necio y ciego, no le había hecho caso. Y aunque sabía que no era su culpa, estaba enojado con ella y no le hablaba.

Y con el tiempo se volvió costumbre y así es hasta el día de hoy.

Una llamada de Jacob me sacó de mis pensamientos…

— ¡Edward, levántate!, vamos a la playa con las chicas.

—Por favor Jacob, tengo sueño y es sábado, por hoy quiero descansar de esas locas, no tengo ganas de soportarlas, ya es suficiente toda la semana.

— ¡Vaya!, que carácter amigo, ya consíguete una novia fija para que te tenga de buen humor —y soltó una carcajada.

—No gracias, además, creo que Carlisle quería que le ayudara a algo, mejor nos vemos el lunes, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo, bueno tú te lo pierdes, nos vemos el lunes.

—Ok, _bye_ —y colgué.

Ya eran las 7 de la mañana. No quería levantarme porque sabía que me esperaba un sermón por parte de mi padre por la hora en que había llegado, pero era mejor pasarlo cuanto antes.

Me levanté, me bañé y cambié rápidamente. Bajé las escaleras y Alice estaba en la sala viendo la tele. En cuanto me vio, puso su cara de fastidio y regreso su mirada a la pantalla. Yo la ignoré y caminé a la cocina donde se encontraba mi mamá.

—Buenos días, hijo —dijo viéndome un poco seria.

—Buenos días, mamá.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó demostrando lo buena madre que era.

—No mamá, gracias.

—Tu padre quiere hablar contigo —mencionó y tomó un poco de su café.

—Está bien, ¿está en su despacho?

—Sí —respondió dándome una mirada triste… o más bien, decepcionada. Bueno, no lo podía evitar, últimamente era lo único que parecía provocarles a mis padres.

Sin más, salí de la cocina para dirigirme hacia el despacho de mi padre. Realmente era lo último que quería hacer, pero era mejor pasar el amargo momento lo más rápido que pudiera, no soportaría todo el fin de semana con sus caras enojadas y sus miradas acusadoras. Toqué la puerta y la voz de Carlisle se escuchó.

—Adelante —terminó de decir y yo entré.

Mi papá estaba revisando unos papeles que estaban acomodados en su escritorio, supuse que eran del hospital donde trabajaba. Levantó la mirada y después de ver que se trataba de mí, su rostro se tornó serio y me pidió que me sentara. Caminé despacio hasta el sillón junto a su escritorio y un minuto después que me senté, él habló.

—Ayer llegaste un poco tarde, ¿no crees?

—Sí —murmuré.

—Sabes que no me gusta que manejes tan tarde y menos si has tomado —parecía cansado de decirlo y es que a decir verdad me lo había repetido un centenar de veces.

—Lo sé, pero es la primera vez —añadí justificándome.

—Edward — dijo y supe que ahora vendría el sermón… me preparé mentalmente—, yo sé que no te gusta hablar de esto, pero deberías hacer algo para cambiar tu actitud — se detuvo pensando que decir, pero yo ya sabía qué es lo que diría—, desde que regresaste de Londres Alice y tú se la pasan peleando, cambias de novia cada día y, aunque tus calificaciones siguen siendo buenas, ya no participas en clase y hasta has dejado de tocar el piano —lanzó un suspiro y terminó con la pregunta que siempre me hacía— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que estés así? —su tono era preocupado.

—No quiero hablar de eso, además ya es pasado —repliqué rápidamente, cansado de siempre decir lo mismo.

—Está bien —contesto mi papá con un suspiro de frustración y derrota—, pero sabes que algún día tendrás que hablarlo con alguien, ¿cierto?

—Es probable, pero no lo creo, ¿ya me puedo ir? —pregunté harto.

—Sí, pero estás castigado —ya lo esperaba. Ojalá no fuera algo pesado—. Tendrás que acompañar a Alice y a tu madre a comprar unas cosas y mañana te quedaras todo el día en casa, ¿de acuerdo? —y así mi fin de semana se convertía en un fiasco…

—Ya que —y antes de que Carlisle pudiera añadir algo, me levanté y salí.

… ..

Salir de compras con mi madre, pero sobretodo con Alice era una verdadera tortura, en verdad papá sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando me ordenó ir con ellas. Teníamos que ir a Port Angeles para recoger los materiales, pintura y demás cosas que mi mamá había encargado a una tienda de decoración, porque estaba renovando el cuarto de huéspedes y las cosas que quería no las vendían en Forks. Después teníamos que regresar para ir al supermercado sólo para comprar las galletas favoritas de Alice, mi mamá la consentía mucho.

Cuando llegamos, mi mamá y Alice entraron a comprar mientras yo las esperaba en el auto. Hoy no estaba de humor como para aguantar las insinuaciones de la cajera, que siempre aprovechaba cuando iba a comprar para lanzarme miradas lujuriosas, así como mostrarme su escote o su trasero… No, hoy no estaba de humor para verla humillarse a sí misma, así como tampoco aguantarme las miradas furiosas que Alice siempre me daba cuando veía lo que aquella chica hacía. Cuando las vi salir, después de 30 minutos, bajé del auto para ayudarles con las bolsas, bufando porque siempre venían por sólo una cosa y salían con un gran número de bolsas, como si hubieran comprado la tienda entera.

Una chica que estaba afuera del supermercado me miraba insistentemente, yo la ignoré pensando que era la cajera, pero en cuanto escuché su voz, me di cuenta quien era. Tanya Denali llevaba sus compras hasta su coche. No la ayudé, solo me acerqué para saludarla y recordarle que teníamos un asunto pendiente. Mis planes de acostarme con ella no habían salido según lo planeado y eso lo tenía que resolver. Continué mi plática con Tanya pero mi siempre inoportuna hermana interrumpió con sus gritos

— ¡Edward, ya vámonos!

Sumamente molesto me despedí de ella y caminé rumbo a mi Volvo. En cuanto subí, Alice me miraba reprochándome mi conducta y comenzó a molestarme:

— ¿Qué no sabes que tenemos que terminar la decoración para hoy? Por tu culpa ya perdimos tiempo y… —pero la interrumpí.

—No es mi culpa que mi vida social sea más activa que la tuya —dije con suficiencia mientras encendía el auto, pero mamá nos regañó:

— ¡Ya basta! —gritó frotándose las sienes con sus dedos— Lo único que hacen es pelear, así que o se comportan como gente civilizada o los castigo por un mes a los dos —Alice y yo estábamos sorprendidos, pocas veces habíamos visto a mamá tan enojada, así que por nuestro bien decidimos darnos una tregua, pero eso no evito las miradas asesinas que nos mandábamos mutuamente.

— ¡Oh genial! Alguien se muda a Forks, ¿será ahí donde vivirán los Swan? —preguntó Alice.

—Sí, esa casa pertenece a la familia Swan —contestó mi madre emocionada, pero como no me interesaba el tema, dejé volar mis pensamientos hacia Tanya.

Desde mi regreso de Londres, me volví más popular con las chicas y decidí divertirme con ellas en lugar de deprimirme. Así que comencé a salir con las que cumplieran ciertos requisitos para mí, como la posición y el aspecto , no era el típico chico que se acuesta con todas las chicas del instituto, sino que era más selectivo y por eso sólo con algunas había compartido mi cama. Sin embargo, nunca me involucré sentimentalmente con ninguna, simplemente era para disfrutar el momento ya que algo que me había enseñado Lisa era que las mujeres no eran confiables.

Sabía que a mi familia le molestaba mucho el hecho que sólo ocupara a las chicas y después las botara pero era un acuerdo por ambas partes. Y en esta ocasión, Tanya era la elegida para pasar el momento, sin compromisos era lo mejor.

Llegamos a la casa y después de ayudarles a bajar las compras, me encerré en mi habitación. No quería seguir peleando con mi hermana y estaba cansado por la desvelada de ayer, así que puse música para relajarme y me acosté en la cama. Mi celular vibró y me fijé que era un mensaje de Tanya:

_N__o te preocupes Eddy, trataremos nuestro asunto el viernes en casa de Lauren, va a dar una fiesta. Nos vemos en la escuela. Besitos, Tanya._

Gruñí a medida que leía el mensaje. Odiaba el apodo que me había puesto y se lo había dicho muchas veces, pero al parecer no le importaba o tal vez ese tipo de información no se registraba en su cabeza.

La música me estaba relajando y cada vez fui sintiendo los ojos más pesados hasta que los cerré y me perdí.

_Estaba en el mismo bosque, caminando sin rumbo fijo. En un pequeño claro, me detuve al ver a una chica llorar. _

— _¡Espera, estoy aquí! —grité, pero ella no me escuchaba y cada vez se alejaba más._

—_Edward, Edward —repetía ella con la voz rota…_

—Edward, ¡Edwaaard! —me desperté sobresaltado y con un malestar en mi pecho dándome cuenta que la que estaba gritando era Alice— Ya está la cena, mamá dice que te apresures, y yo también porque ya tengo hambre — ella golpeaba fuerte la puerta, además de gritar.

—Ya voy Alice, no molestes —grité completamente enojado.

Me levanté y me froté los ojos. Otra vez la había soñado, pero ahora había escuchado su voz. Me tenía frustrado no saber qué significaba todo esto y me enfurecía el sentimiento de angustia y dolor que experimentaba. Sin poder hacer nada sobre esto, salí de mi habitación rumbo al comedor.

Mis padres y mi hermana ya estaban sentados, así que me senté en silencio y me dediqué a comer, aunque desistí sin terminarme la comida porque no tenía mucha hambre. Nuevamente estaban hablando de la familia Swan, pero a mí no me interesó lo que decían, así que me disculpé y regresé a mi habitación.

El domingo tuve la misma rutina del sábado, compras por la mañana y después en casa, permanecer toda la tarde en mi habitación haciendo mis deberes. La verdad, no había muchas cosas que hacer en Forks.

El lunes llegó y al escuchar mi alarma, yo no me quería levantar, porque casi no había dormido por ese estúpido sueño. Me dormí 5 minutos más, hasta que mi mamá me habló. Cuando volví a ver el reloj, solté una maldición… se me había hecho tarde. Me levanté y me arreglé lo más rápido que pude.

Cuando bajé, mamá me avisó que Alice ya se había ido y yo salí rápidamente con mi Volvo sin haber desayunado. Manejé velozmente hasta que me adentré en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Me estacioné y mire mi reloj, había llegado en 7 minutos y todavía había tiempo. Sonreí con suficiencia para mí mismo.

Me bajé del coche y miré a mi alrededor esperando encontrar a Jacob.

El estacionamiento se encontraba en pleno ajetreo matutino, con coches llegando y algunos alumnos hablando de su fin de semana. Mientras mi mirada continuaba con el escrutinio en busca de Tanya o Jacob, ésta se detuvo en una chica sentada en una banca. Ella parecía ajena a todo. Tenía una mano pegada a su oreja, posiblemente estaba hablando por teléfono. Al verla, una inmensa curiosidad inundó todo mi ser sin razón aparente, tal vez por el hecho de que nunca la había visto. Decidí no darle importancia porque probablemente era alguna de las perdedoras a las cuales nunca había puesto atención y caminé rumbo al edificio donde tenía mi primera clase.

Todas las clases pasaron muy rápidamente, por suerte y antes de que me diera cuenta, me encontraba en la cafetería junto a Jacob, el idiota de Newton, Lauren, Jessica y Tanya. Tayler estaba enfermo, Paul había salido de Forks y afortunadamente la odiosa de Jane había ido a visitar a sus tíos, mientras que Kate e Irina, las hermanas de Tanya, tenían cosas que hacer, así que éramos pocos en la mesa.

Estaba un poco aburrido, así que no ponía atención a su plática. Hasta que Jacob llamó mi atención al decirme:

— ¡Hey Edward!, veo que Alice ya secuestró a la chica nueva.

Miré en dirección de la mesa donde se solía sentar Alice junto a su amiga Ángela, y efectivamente, una chica de cabello castaño y piel muy blanca platicaba con ellas. Alice parecía muy contenta con sus clásicos brinquitos, pero la chica pregunto algo y la cara de Alice cambió mientras volteaba en mi dirección, me señalaba y le contestaba. Vi como la chica se giraba hacia mí, abría ligeramente los ojos y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus mejillas enrojecieron. Ella parecía avergonzada y bajó rápidamente la mirada. Tanya me sacó del pequeño trance en el que me encontraba

—Ah sí, ella es Isabella Swan. Es muy torpe, tropezó dos veces en la clase —ella comenzó a reírse—, además me parece muy ordinaria y sin estilo.

Jacob rápidamente le contestó, enojado.

—Bueno Tanya, yo al contrario de ti, pienso que es muy bonita y apuesto a que es más inteligente que tú —y se empezó a reír muy ruidosamente, mientras Tanya se cruzaba de brazos enojada. Era por todos sabido que Jacob y Tanya no se soportaban.

El timbre sonó, dando por terminado el almuerzo, y rápidamente me dirigí a mi siguiente clase: Literatura.

El profesor ya se encontraba en el salón, así que entre y me senté, en espera del inicio de la clase. Estábamos analizando la novela de Jane Austen, Orgullo y Prejuicio y, después de leer algunos capítulos, el profesor nos pidió nuestra opinión. Yo levanté la mano y dije:

—Yo opino que Elizabeth es igual de tonta a las demás chicas, es obvio que le gusta Darcy y no tiene caso que lo oculte —y también pensaba que Darcy era un idiota al final, porque se enamoraba de ella… sí, ya había leído el libro anteriormente y durante algún tiempo me agradó mucho—, aunque pensándolo bien, es entendible que ella diga que no le afecta, ya que a nadie le gusta que lo rechacen y es obvio que la va a rechazar, porque en mi opinión Elizabeth es poca cosa para Darcy.

Después de dar mi opinión, sentí la mirada de alguien taladrarme la espalda, pero no me interesó voltear para ver de quien se trataba.

Terminó la clase y caminé lentamente a Educación física. Tendríamos que jugar voleibol en parejas, así que escogí de pareja a Tanya mientras que el equipo contrario lo conformaban Jacob y Lauren. Empezamos el juego y la verdad me estaba aburriendo un poco, me gustaba Educación Física, pero me sentía cansado, así que lo único interesante era ver a Tanya. Estaba tan concentrado observando sus piernas hasta que un golpe en la cabeza me hizo reaccionar. Rápidamente y bastante enojado volteé para descargar mi mal humor en la persona que había aventado el balón y, sin razón aparente, en cuanto vi que se trataba de la chica Swan, me detuve. Sólo la mire el tiempo suficiente mientras le decía entre dientes que tuviera cuidado. Ella, con evidente vergüenza, se disculpó y se fue. La clase terminó y me fui más que furioso hacia los vestidores.

No entendía por qué no me había desquitado con la chica Swan. Tanya tenía razón, ella era tan ordinaria que solo podría inspirarme lástima. Sin embargo tenía los ojos más expresivos que había visto en mi vida, además de que eran de un color café muy raro. Y sobre todo, su sonrojo me provocaba desconcierto porque, ¿qué chica se sonrojaba en estos tiempos?

En cuanto salí, Jacob me alcanzó y comenzó a decirme.

—Edward ¿estás bien?

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno, te vez raro.

—Solo estoy cansado, no dormí bien, es todo —él me miro y solo asintió, y rápidamente continuó.

—Vaya, esa chica Isabella es realmente hermosa, o ¿lo vas a negar Edward?

—Pues sí, tienes razón, pero también es muy ordinaria, y torpe, y por lo que vi, apenas si puede decir algo sin tartamudear —contesté. Por lo poco que la conocía, era la conclusión que tenía.

— ¡Oh, vamos!, solo dices eso porque te arruinó tu intento de peinado con el balón de voleibol —y se empezó a reír—. Además ella se disculpó, y me encantó el sonrojo en sus mejillas —se quedó pensando y de repente poniéndose serio, dijo: —Tal vez le gustas.

—Bueno no creo que lo pueda evitar, siempre pasa lo mismo, pero que no se haga ilusiones, yo no podría fijarme en alguien como ella —contesté sin darle mucha importancia, como ya lo he dicho, solo alguien que cumpla mis requisitos podría salir conmigo.

—Bueno pues yo sí, voy a hacerle plática, realmente quiero conocerla —dijo con emoción.

—Como quieras, es tu problema Jacob, sólo te recomiendo que tengas precaución —realmente no quería que Jacob pasara por lo mismo que yo, él se enamoraba muy fácilmente.

—Sí, papá Eddy —dijo con una carcajada, a lo que yo respondí con un gruñido, realmente odiaba ese apodo y él, por supuesto lo sabía.

Salimos de clases y me fui al estacionamiento para irme. Lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa y dormir, si no lo hacía, mi mal humor jamás se iría. Me subí al Volvo y lo encendí. Estaba a punto de salir cuando me detuve de improviso, porque la chica Swan se encontraba parada justo a la mitad de la salida y se veía pensativa.

Bufé y toqué el claxon, ella se movió rápido.

_Esa chica sí que es rara, ponerse a pensar a la mitad de la salida, ¡por Dios, es muy tonta! —_pensé.

Pero lo que más me enojaba era la frecuencia con la que me la encontraba y que hallaba algo en ella que me hacía enojar.

_Pero, ¿por qué te enojas? Es solo una chica ordinaria, ¿no?_** —**me decía mi mente, a la cual preferí no hacer caso.

… ..

La tarde pasó sin nada interesante que contar. Cuando llegué a casa subí directamente a mi habitación a dormir; en la cena Alice les conto a mis padres de Bella y lo único en lo que puse atención fue que ella estaba segura que serían muy buenas amigas... Alice y sus predicciones.

El martes me levanté de mejor humor, ya que había descansado y no había soñado nada ¡Excelente!

Me bañé, vestí y desayuné lentamente, y la verdad estaba relativamente feliz, ya que le había ganado a mi hermana, ahora se le había hecho tarde a ella. Cuando llegué a la escuela no pude evitar reparar en un enorme Jeep color plata que estaba estacionado. Yo busqué un lugar disponible y me estacioné unos cuantos metros después. Cuando bajé, mi curiosidad me llevó a mirar el Jeep para saber quién era el dueño y me sorprendí enormemente al ver bajar al conductor, mejor dicho, conductora.

Isabella Swan bajaba con cuidado del Jeep, y en cuanto estuvo en el suelo, pude distinguir una ligera sonrisa instalarse en su cara. Al verla, no pude evitar sonreír también, era muy graciosa

_¡Oh, por Dios, Edward!, ¿qué estás pensando?_

Rápidamente cambié de expresión y desvié mi mirada hacia Jacob, que acababa de llegar. El bajó de su moto y caminó apresuradamente hasta la mitad del estacionamiento, en donde se encontraba Isabella, a quién se le habían caído los libros. Jacob la ayudó a recogerlos y empezaron a caminar mientras él le hacía plática. No entendía muy bien lo que le decía Jacob pero sus reacciones fueron diferentes. Al principio parecía apenada, después un poco molesta, pero llegó un momento en que su expresión fue de miedo.

Sin notarlo me fui acercando a ellos, que fue posible para mí escuchar a Jacob

— ¿Ya te habían dicho que te ves muy bonita cuando te sonrojas? —cuando dijo eso, me enojé con Jacob por no ser cuidadoso, apenas había conocido a esa chica y ya estaba diciéndole lo bonita que era. Jacob se acercó a ella para acariciar su mejilla pero ella dio un paso atrás. De repente, él volteó hacia mí y me saludó, e Isabella iba detrás de él sin apartar su confundida mirada de mí.

—_Mmm_, ¡Hola Edward! —y después girándose hacia Isabella le dijo:

—Bella, él es mi mejor amigo Edward, Ed ella es Bella y sé que pronto será mi amiga —rápidamente le tendí mí mano, aunque era lo último que quería hacer pero mi madre me había enseñado modales. Sin embargo, ella me dejó con la mano estirada y me enfurecí, ¿quién se creía esta niña para dejarme así? Ella no se disculpó, sólo miró a Jake y le dijo

—Bueno es un placer, pero me tengo que ir a clases, cosa que deberían hacer, nos vemos Jacob —ella pasó por mi lado, pero en un impulso provocado por mi furia, la tomé del brazo deteniéndola. Miré mi mano cerrada en su brazo, totalmente sorprendido, sobre todo por una corriente eléctrica que recorrió mi mano y se extendió por mi brazo. En ese instante, miré a Isabella y sus ojos estaban clavados en mí, proyectando enojo y un mal disimulado pánico. Fue tan impactante su reacción que la solté de inmediato, mientras Jacob le preguntaba

—Bella, ¿quieres sentarte conmigo en el almuerzo? Para seguir con nuestra platica, ¿por favor? —No supe que le respondió, porque seguía concentrado en la sensación de electricidad y lo que había visto en sus ojos… parecía como si creyera que yo le haría daño.

Jacob volvió a hablar, retomando mi atención.

—Sí, es definitivo ¡Me encanta esa chica! Y por favor Edward, trátala bien

—Lo dices como si fuera a hacerle daño —dije molesto.

—No, simplemente te conozco, así que hazlo por mí, ¿ok?

Me limité a asentir y comencé a caminar para no llegar tarde a la clase.

… …

Una vez más las clases pasaron volando. Jacob y yo íbamos rumbo a la cafetería y él me trataba de convencer para que me sentara con ellas. Yo me negué porque ya era suficiente soportar a Alice en casa pero, después de que él prometiera ser mi esclavo por una semana, acepté. Entramos y estaban Alice y sus amigas sentadas ya en la mesa. Nos acercamos y Jacob hablo:

—Hola Bella, chicas, ¿nos podemos sentar? —Ellas se miraron entre sí y la que respondió fue Ángela:

—Ok

Jacob se sentó en el asiento que estaba al lado de Isabella y yo me senté justo enfrente de ella. Todos parecían metidos en sus pensamientos, y yo lo único que atiné a pensar era que esto iba a ser muy aburrido. Como siempre, Jacob inició la conversación:

—Bella, ¿en dónde vives?

—En Green Heights ¿y tú? — respondió ella

—En la Push, junto a la playa, ¿alguna vez te gustaría ir?

—No soy muy aficionada a las playas —la expresión de su cara dejaba claro lo que decía— Pe-pero estaría bien Jake —ella se equivocó y yo me enojé porque mi amigo trataba de agradarle y ella ni siquiera le había puesto atención a su nombre, ¿era mucho pedir que lo aprendiera? — Lo siento, Jacob —se disculpó y yo bufé indignado, sobre todo por la estupidez que a mi mejor amigo se le ocurrió decir:

—Puedes decirme Jake

—Espera, ¿Green Heights? —dijo Alice — ¿Tu casa es la que está pintada de blanco con ventanas grandes y un hermoso jardín? —no sé por qué preguntaba eso, si ya mi mamá le había confirmado que esa casa pertenecía a su familia.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —preguntó ella extrañada.

— ¡Oh Bella!, a mi mamá le encantó la decoración exterior, y quería saber de quién era, porque tenía curiosidad de verla por dentro —bueno ahora entendía porque mi mamá y Alice no habían dejado de hablar de esa casa.

—Bueno, ese es trabajo de mi mamá, ella y Charlie vinieron hace como dos semanas para remodelarla — ella contestó

— ¿Remodelarla?— preguntó Ángela confundida

—Y, ¿quién es Charlie? —preguntó Jacob ceñudo

—La casa era de mis abuelos, pero desde que murieron no habíamos venido y no sabían si estaba en condiciones para ser habitada —explicó Isabella—. Y Charlie es mi papá —dijo mirando a Jake.

— ¿Y por qué le dices Charlie y no papá? —preguntó Alice.

—Es una manía que tengo, pero le digo de las dos formas, así como a mí madre le digo mamá o Renée —me sorprendí al tener eso en común con ella, porque a veces yo les llamaba también a mis padres por su nombre.

— ¡Ah! Yo pensé que era alguien más, como por ejemplo, tu novio… —dijo Jacob sin inmutarse, lo que provocó que ella casi se ahogara con el agua que estaba tomando y que la conversación se hiciera interesante para mi, ¿por qué? Porque quería comprobar si Isabella era interesante o aburrida como lo imaginaba.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo ella y creí verla ponerse nerviosa.

—Y hablando de eso Bella, ¿dejaste a un chico llorando por ti en Phoenix? —pregunto mi hermana con una sonrisa.

—No —dijo ella casi gritando histéricamente, lo que captó mi atención y por lo que pude ver, de las demás personas en la mesa y de algunas alrededor de nosotros—. Sólo a mis amigos, nada más

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no andabas con nadie? —preguntó Jacob otra vez— No puedo creer que una chica tan linda como tú no tenga pareja.

—Si no les molesta, no quiero hablar de eso, además es algo sin importancia —su tono de voz sonaba temeroso y sus ojos se opacaron.

Alice iba a preguntar de nuevo pero de alguna manera quería mostrarle a Jacob que esta chica no le convenía, sobre todo porque había algo en ella que me ponía muy nervioso y al mismo tiempo, enojado, así que hablé:

—Seguramente no quieres decir nada porque no has tenido novio y te da pena admitir que no eres lo suficientemente atractiva para nosotros —sonreí con suficiencia porque fue una manera de vengarme por lo del balón de voleibol ayer y por dejarme con la mano estirada hoy. Además esta niña me provocaba aversión sólo con respirar. Sí, me estaba comportando como un idiota inmaduro, pero ya que ella no me serviría para un rato de placer, por lo menor podría divertirme burlándome de ella, aunque las miradas fulminantes de Jacob, Alice y Ángela me estaban incomodando.

Pero ella no se soltó a llorar como esperaba, sino que me contestó.

—Creo que si soy atractiva o no para los hombres, eso es algo que no te importa —y como no me podía quedar así, volví a arremeter contra ella

—Entonces, probablemente eres de ese tipo de chicas que persiguen a los hombres y por consiguiente, ellos no te soportan —su rostro se puso de un color rojo por la furia, misma que proyectaba en sus ojos.

—Eso de perseguir a alguien no se me daría bien, soy torpe y corro el riesgo de caer —sonreí porque hasta ella misma me daba la razón—. Y el hecho de que sea torpe, ordinaria y apenas pueda decir algo sin tartamudear, no me ha impedido tener amigos leales y chicos apuestos interesados en mí —mi sonrisa se borró de inmediato cuando reconocí mis propias palabras describiéndola a ella, ayer cuando estaba con Jacob—. A diferencia de algunos, que solo los siguen por tener una linda cara o una buena posición, pero por dentro están vacios. Dudo que alguien así en verdad conozca el amor o la verdadera amistad, algo que yo sí he sentido —terminó y sonrió mirándome con desafío, mientras y o estaba realmente furioso.

Furioso porque cuando yo inicié todo nunca esperé que ella respondiera, simplemente quería divertirme, y ahora ella salía con sus consejos sobre la amistad y el amor, ¿qué va a saber ella sobre eso?

Sin dejarla de mirar, me levanté y en cinco pasos ya me encontraba fuera de la cafetería, porque si seguía más tiempo junto a ella, no estaba seguro de lo que haría. Seguí mi camino hasta que llegué al estacionamiento, caminé hasta mi auto y me metí en él dando un sonoro portazo.

Sólo hasta cuando tuve el volante entre mis manos fui consciente de que respiraba con fuerza, sintiéndome débil y al instante recordé el día en que descubrí el engaño de Lisa. Pero no quería pensar en eso ahora y tampoco quería estar cerca de Isabella Swan, así que encendí el auto y salí de la escuela.

Manejé como loco durante unos minutos y al poco rato me estacioné a un lado de la carretera, cerca del bosque. Me bajé y sin dudarlo, comencé a caminar, adentrándome en el bosque. A pesar que ya había recorrido este camino antes, no parecía que nadie lo hubiera descubierto aún, y no me importó caminar un poco más porque este era el camino largo, desde mi casa podría llegar más rápido pero no quería que mi mamá supiera que me había salido de la escuela.

Llegué a un claro, mi claro, un lugar en el bosque demasiado tranquilo, perfecto para pensar. Apenas me adentré más aquí, tomé una rama que había cerca de ahí y la lancé lo más lejos que pude, tratando de desquitarme, de alguna manera exteriorizar todos las emociones que tenía dentro de mí.

Estaba furioso, conmigo por ser un imbécil y con Isabella por todas las tonterías que había dicho, furioso también porque sabía que muchas de esas tonterías no eran tonterías en sí, sentía mucho dolor porque sus palabras me hicieron recordar a Lisa y también porque Isabella no me conocía, ella no tenía derecho alguno de decir todo lo que dijo_._

_Pero, ¿acaso tú no hiciste lo mismo? Dijiste cosas no muy agradables de ella y tampoco la conoces, ¿no?_ —estúpida conciencia, no molestes ahora, ¿bueno?

Una hora después, ya un poco más tranquilo, después de haberme desahogado con la naturaleza, regresé a mi auto y me dirigí de vuelta a la escuela. Ya había perdido la clase de Literatura y ahora me tocaba Biología. Entretanto no pude evitar pensar en Isabella y lo que haría cuando la tuviera enfrente. Lo primero que pensé hacer fue dejarle en claro que no me importaba lo que pensara de mí, pero al final decidí mejor ignorarla ya que no era nadie.

Mi prueba llegó antes de lo que esperaba.

Llegué a la escuela, me estacioné y me fui directamente al salón. El profesor ya estaba ahí. Caminé hasta mi lugar como si no pasara nada y estaba a punto de acomodar mis cosas cuando Isabella entró al salón. El profesor la saludó y le indicó que tomara asiento, que para mala suerte era junto a mí. Por su expresión, vi que tampoco le agradaba la idea pero era eso o pasar de pie todas las clases de biología hasta el final del curso porque no había más asientos disponibles. Alejé lo más que pude mi asiento del de ella en mi intento de ignorarla pero mi debate interno entre ignorarla por completo o dejarle claro que lo que había dicho de mí no era cierto continuaba, mientras ella se dedicaba a poner atención a la clase y tomar apuntes de vez en cuando.

Eso lo sé porque… bueno mi vista periférica captaba accidentalmente alguno de sus movimientos. En algunas ocasiones me pareció ver que ella trataba de ignorarme igualmente. Terminó la clase al fin y ya estaba decidido a dejarle claro mi postura y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, Isabella tomó sus cosas y salió del salón.

Después yo también salí, furioso una vez más con ella por haberme dejado con la palabra en la boca. Cuando fui por mis cosas a mi casillero, vi como Isabella caminaba junto a Jacob. Los ignoré y me dirigí hacía mi próxima clase. Ahora tocaban los talleres y yo estaba en Arte. Lo había elegido porque me gustaba el arte y era un medio que utilizaba para desahogarme, aunque nadie lo entendiera. Era la única clase en donde podía ser yo mismo.

Pero al parecer, Isabella estaba empeñada en arruinarme incluso mi clase favorita, ya que minutos antes de que empezara la clase, entró al salón y se sentó en la mesa junto a mí. No parecía haber notado mi presencia porque cuando miró por todo el salón, se sorprendió al notar que yo estaba en el escritorio de junto.

Durante toda la clase nos ignoramos mutuamente, mientras hacíamos nuestros dibujos, aunque yo no tenía cabeza para nada, así que sólo tracé unas cuantas líneas.

La clase terminó rápido debido a algunos asuntos que el profesor tenía que hacer y yo estaba decidido a hablar con Isabella. Sólo la observaba porque no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad. Ella se giró y nos quedamos mirando un momento. Realmente no había notado que sus ojos eran de un cálido color chocolate, y seguían siendo tan expresivos. Ahora que tenía su atención, me acerqué un poco más y comencé a hablar:

—Yo no soy una cara bonita, ni tampoco estoy vacio por dentro, y si sé lo que es el amor —no pude evitar que lo último saliera con un tono un poco melancólico. Ella me miraba un poco confusa y contestó:

—Yo no hablaba específicamente de ti, pero si te queda el saco, póntelo —y sin más, tomó sus cosas y salió dejándome parado como un idiota.

Cuando salí de mi aturdimiento, salí del salón literalmente echando chispas. ¿Quién era y qué tenía Isabella Swan que me hacia enfurecer? Caminé directo a mi Volvo y cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, Jacob pasó y me pidió mi libro de historia pero recordé que lo había dejado en mi casillero. Le dije que se lo llevaría en la tarde y me despedí de él.

Tuve que regresar y comencé a buscar el libro. Lo saqué debajo de otros libros y lo metí en la mochila. Caminé una vez más rumbo al estacionamiento, pero me detuve al escuchar una melodía que llamó mi atención. Seguí la melodía y cuando fui consciente, me vi de pie fuera del salón de arte, lugar donde la melodía surgía. Recordé que ahí se encontraba un piano y suspiré melancólicamente, ya que desde lo sucedido con Lisa no había vuelto a tocar el piano y sólo hasta este momento recordé que lo extrañaba.

Sin embargo, al poner más atención a la música, noté que un llanto acompañaba a la melodía. Y al reconocerlo, todos mis sentidos se bloquearon y sólo escuchaba a esa chica llorar. Porque ese era el llanto que no me había permitido dormir, era la chica que no podía alcanzar y que hacía que la desesperación y el dolor se apoderaran de mi ser, que hacía que quisiera abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, sea lo que fuere lo que la atormentaba.

Era el llanto de la mujer que amaba en mi sueño.

Al escucharla llorar y más con la música que la acompañaba, sentí una vez más el dolor, la angustia y la impotencia de no poderla consolar y de no saber quién era. Pero ahora estaba aquí y podría ver de quién se trataba. Cuando intenté acercarme a la puerta del salón para poderla ver, un ruido la alertó de mi presencia y en seguida dejó de tocar. Me giré y vi el libro de historia en el suelo, no me di cuenta que no había cerrado bien la mochila y con el movimiento, el libro se había caído.

Lo recogí del suelo y me oculté en el salón continuo al de arte para verla salir, pero cuando la puerta se abrió, lo único que pude ver fue su cabello, de un tono chocolate. Suspiré frustrado porque no pude saber exactamente quien era ella y hasta donde recordaba, no había visto a ninguna chica con el cabello de ese color. Después de unos minutos, salí de mi escondite y caminé a mi auto. Apenas me adentré, mi móvil sonó y contesté para escuchar la voz de mi madre, pidiéndome que le llevara unos papeles a mí padre al hospital. Acepté y manejé rumbo a casa. Llegué aproximadamente 20 minutos después, ya que muy contrario a mí costumbre, manejé despacio debido a lo que había pasado. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y lo que menos quería era chocar contra algo.

Tomé los papeles y me dirigí al hospital.

En cuanto llegué, fui directamente al despacho de Carlisle y su secretaria me avisó que estaba ocupado pero que lo esperara. Me senté y mi mente comenzó a divagar. Había estado tan cerca de conocerla, y por un estúpido descuido mío no lo había logrado, pero por lo menos sabía que ella existía y no era un producto de mi imaginación. Por fin mi padre salió y le entregué los papeles. Cuando ya me estaba despidiendo de él, una enfermera llegó diciendo que había llegado una paciente de urgencia y el doctor Gerandy estaba ocupado. Carlisle le preguntó cómo se llamaba, ella buscó en la hoja de registro mientras yo me dirigía a la puerta, pero en cuanto habló, me detuve.

—Su nombre es Isabella Swan.

* * *

_**Ah pobre Edward, ahora entendemos por qué se comporta como un idiota... Y lo que falta!**_

_**Les invitó a leer mis otras historias, y sé que había dicho que actualizaría Mitologías, pero tengo otra historia en mente y si no la escribo, después las ideas se disuelven, pero antes del domingo habrá un nuevo capítulo de la historia!**_

_**¡MuChaS GraC!aS X lEEr!**_

_**L'S P**_


	6. Chapter6 El hospital y la chica del pian

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es la única que salió de mi cabeza. Algunas situaciones están inspiradas en el libro Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen**

**¡Nuevo capítulo, Espero les guste!**

**Capítulo beteado por Diana Méndez, Beta FFAD**

**( www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction )**

**.**

**Capítulo 6: El hospital y la chica del piano**

**.**

_**Tenía los dedos fríos como témpanos, como si los hubiera metido en la nieve antes de la clase, pero no fue ese el motivo por el que retiré la mano con brusquedad. Cuando me tocó, la mano me ardió igual que si entre nosotros pasara una corriente eléctrica.**_

… …

—_**Me temo, señor Darcy —observó la señorita Bingley a media voz—, que esta aventura habrá afectado bastante la admiración que sentía usted por sus bellos ojos.**_

—_**En absoluto —respondió Darcy—, con el ejercicio se le pusieron aún más brillantes.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bella POV**

El poblado de Forks sólo contaba con un hospital, posiblemente porque la gente no era del tipo que se enfermara de gravedad… lo que resultaba un problema si alguien alguna vez contrajera algo un poco más fuerte a los resfriados o enfermedades estomacales.

Pero realmente lo que ocupaba mi mente, sobre todo para dejar de lado las nauseas que me provocaba el olor de mi propia sangre, era que el hospital estuviera suficientemente equipado para tratarme.

Y aunque hospital no estaba lejos, tardé en llegar porque el dolor en mi brazo aumentaba cada vez más y la sangre no parecía dejar de salir, dificultándome el manejar y aumentar la velocidad.

Me estacioné cerca de la entrada y con apuro me adentré a la sala de urgencias. La enfermera encargada de la recepción pidió ayuda y otra enfermera llegó, la cual me llevó rápidamente a un cubículo, me sentó mientras me preguntaba mis datos y los anotaba en una hoja de registro. Después de un momento trajo varios instrumentos que supuse eran para suturas y me dijo que esperara, el doctor vendría pronto.

Trataba de no mirar la herida para no ver mi sangre y así mantener las nauseas lo más lejos de mí, pero no podía evitar olerla, lo que logró que mi estomago se revolviera y múltiples escalofríos recorrieran mi columna vertebral. Intenté aplacar mis malestares enfocándome en la habitación, pero no tenía nada de especial: el clásico y aburrido color blanco, muebles que contenían medicinas o instrumentos médicos y camillas.

La soledad en urgencias me dio un poco de miedo, y es que los hospitales no eran mis lugares favoritos y yo era la única que me encontraba aquí, al parecer los accidentes tampoco eran frecuentes en Forks. Sin embargo eso podría cambiar, ya que gracias a mi enorme torpeza, corría el riesgo de tropezar, caer, golpearme, cortarme o dañarme de alguna manera, a mí o, en casos desafortunados, a alguien más. En Phoenix, muchas enfermeras y doctores bromeaban sobre que yo tenía una credencial de cliente frecuente o algo por el estilo como en las tiendas.

Por supuesto, no era nada agradable ser el motivo de sus bromas, sobre todo por los últimos acontecimientos en mi vida que me llevaron permanecer en el hospital durante mucho más tiempo.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la cortina se abrió y apareció un hombre alto, rubio, con una belleza que te quitaba el aliento y unos hermosos y compasivos ojos azules. En verdad era apuesto, incluso podría asegurar que era modelo y no el doctor que me atendería. Al instante me avergoncé de mis pensamientos, porque este hombre podría ser mi padre, se veía de la edad de Charlie.

—Buenas tardes, Isabella—dijo mirando la hoja de registro—, soy el Dr. Cullen ¿Puedes decirme qué te paso? —lo miré durante más tiempo del que dictaba la buena educación y es que su apellido me descolocó…

_¿Qué? ¿Otro Cullen?—_pensé sin apartar mi mirada de su rostro. _¿Acaso Forks está lleno de Cullens? _Entonces, recordé que Alice había mencionado que su padre es doctor. _¡Qué genial! —_susurré con sarcasmo.

—Buenas tardes doctor —traté de sonreírle pero para este momento el dolor era demasiado, así que tal vez sólo hice una mueca—, sólo estaba llevando una ensaladera de vidrio a la mesa pero me tropecé y caí, y con los vidrios me corté —dije tratando de reprimir un quejido cuando tocó mi brazo y lo descubrió, desechando la toalla ensangrentada en una pequeña bandeja.

—Bueno Isabella, será mejor que te curemos —colocó mi brazo en una mesilla y se sentó, acercándose— Ha sido un corte profundo y por eso ha salido mucha sangre, pero no es algo grave, aunque creo que necesitaras algunos puntos —terminó de decir el doctor en cuanto dejó de mirar mi herida.

Tomó una bolita de algodón con desinfectante y lo paso por la herida, mientras yo cerraba los ojos y mordía mi labio inferior para evitar sisear por el dolor. Después aplicó un poco de anestesia local, para alivio mío y con unas pinzas, sacó algunas esquirlas de vidrio que se habían incrustado en mi brazo. Cuando tomó la aguja con el hilo en su lugar, dejé de ver mi brazo porque no era nada lindo ver esa cosa perforar mi piel, así que busqué otra cosa que mirar y por curiosidad, mis ojos se detuvieron en el rostro del doctor Cullen. Su cara proyectaba tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo gusto, se veía que le encantaba su trabajo, también noté un ligero toque atractivo en sus labios cuando hablaba, algo que Edward había heredado… me golpeé mentalmente por pensar en eso.

El doctor terminó de hablar al mismo tiempo que terminaba su trabajo en mi brazo, y es que todo este tiempo me había preguntado algunas cosas sobre mi familia y nuestra reciente llegada y, sobre todo, si me gustaba Forks. No me sorprendió que me preguntara, ya que para este momento había deducido que muchas personas habían hablado de nuestra mudanza porque aquí parecía que todos se enteraban de todo y que el doctor sintiera curiosidad era lógico, lo que sorprendió fue la facilidad y soltura con las cuales le contesté. Él me inspiraba mucha confianza, parecía como si lo conociera desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando terminó de coserme y vendarme la herida, pasos apresurados se escucharon en el pasillo seguidos de la presencia y los gritos de mi papá.

—Bella, hija —se detuvo en seco al mirarme— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso? —en cuanto lo vi, un recuerdo invadió mi mente y tuve unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlo y llorar. Mi padre tenía la misma mirada de pánico que _ese_ día y la ironía de la vida era que también habíamos estado en un hospital. Si bien mi padre no era de los que mostraban sus emociones con gestos o palabras, sus ojos al igual que los míos, siempre demostraban lo que sentía y eso me recordó también que siempre era yo la que los hacía sufrir. Con dificultad, gracias al nudo que se formó en mi garganta, le contesté.

—Papá, cálmate ya todo está bien —lo miré esperando que me creyera y después me dirigí al doctor— ¿Verdad, doctor, que no hay nada de qué preocuparse? —sólo entonces mi padre reparó en la presencia del doctor y en cuanto lo vio, su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa y dijo:

— ¿Carlisle?

— ¿Charlie? —replicó el doctor y creo que la que ahora tenía la cara de sorpresa era yo.

—Entonces regresaste a Forks —dijo papá con una débil sonrisa—, creí que todavía te encontrabas en Inglaterra.

—Regresamos hace mucho tiempo, pero es una larga historia y creo que ahora lo que más te interesa es el estado de Isabella, ¿verdad? —Charlie asintió y el Dr. Cullen prosiguió.

—Muy bien —el doctor tomó mi historial y empezó— Isabella llegó… —pero Charlie lo interrumpió.

—Sólo dile Bella, Carlisle, a mi princesa no le gusta que le digan Isabella —el solo sonrió y yo me sonrojé por las palabras de mi padre.

—De acuerdo, Bella —recalcó mi nombre— llegó aquí con un corte en el brazo izquierdo, el cual limpié, di cinco puntadas y vendé —luego se dirigió a mí—. La herida no era tan profunda como suponía, aún así tienes que ser cuidadosa para que no se infecte, pero lamentablemente tendrás una pequeña cicatriz.

—Bueno —me encogí de hombros—, sería una más a la lista —traté de bromear pero mi padre sólo frunció el ceño ante mi comentario.

—Charlie, ¿me acompañas?, necesito que firmes algunas cosas y podré dar de alta a Bella —Charlie no parecía muy seguro de dejarme, pero yo le insistí con la mirada para que fuera y no se preocupara, ya quería salir de aquí. Papá asintió no muy a gusto y se alejó junto con Carlisle. Pero de repente regresó y me dijo:

— ¡Ah! Por cierto Bella, en la sala de espera están dos compañeros tuyos de la escuela, uno por cierto estaba muy impaciente por verte, le diré que venga —terminó con una sonrisa.

_¡No puede ser! —_grité internamente. _De por sí es humillante que el papá de Alice se haya enterado de que yo tropiezo con mi propia sombra y soy una calamidad andante, y ahora alguien de la escuela esté aquí._

Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro cuando vi caminar a Jacob de prisa por el pasillo, pero esa misma sonrisa se esfumó cuando vi a Edward también detrás de él.

Jacob se acercó y tomó mi mano sana mientras su mirada se detenía en la gran mancha de sangre que tenía en la blusa. Edward sólo permaneció mirándome fijamente en el mismo lugar, pero otra vez trataba de ignorarlo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? Estas pálida —preguntó Jacob evidentemente preocupado

—Bien Jake, solo un poco mareada por todo esto… pero, ¿cómo te enteraste que estaba aquí? —pregunté porque por más que Forks fuera un poblado pequeño donde todo mundo se enteraba de todo, la información no podía llegar tan rápido.

—Tu papá estaba en mi casa visitando a mi papá cuando le hablaron del hospital, y entonces yo quise venir también —respondió apenado.

— Jacob, no era algo para preocuparse, de todos modos ya estoy acostumbrada —mentí, fatal por cierto. Él estaba a punto de decir algo cuando su móvil sonó, lo miró y dijo:

—Es Billy, debe estar preocupado —me miró un momento—, será mejor que conteste, ahora vuelvo —y se alejó por el pasillo, dejándome con la encantadora compañía de Cullen. Es sarcasmo.

Mi mirada se encontró con la suya y no pude descifrar el por qué me veía de esa manera. Así que para romper con el incomodo silencio que nació en cuanto Jacob se fue, le dije:

—Creo que tienes razón, soy la reina de la torpeza —en cuanto lo dije, empecé a golpearme mentalmente a la vez que mi querida voz mental me decía:

_¿Cómo rayos le dices eso? ¿No se supone que tú no escuchaste su conversación?_

Lo miré y el sólo fruncía el ceño.

_Creo que ya se dio cuenta que los escuchaste —_volvió a decir esa voz y yo estuve de acuerdo. Al mismo tiempo sentí una corriente de sangre subir y acumularse en mi cara por la vergüenza. Sus ojos brillaron un poco y respondió:

—No sé de qué estás hablando —bueno por lo menos disimulaba bien. _Eso es muy gentil de su parte_.

—Ok, creo que es buen momento para levantarme —dije muy segura al mismo tiempo que me levantaba pero no contaba con el repentino mareo que me hizo perder el equilibrio. Por instinto cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, pero unas lo que sentí fueron unas manos sujetar con fuerza mi cintura, evitando mi caída. Abrí los ojos encontrándome con los de Edward, se había movido rápido. Una vez más una sensación de electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo y con sorpresa me alejé un poco de él. Su expresión era también de sorpresa pero también de confusión.

—Gracias —le dije y su rostro volvió a ser tan aburrido como siempre.

—Deberías tomarlo con calma —fue lo que salió de sus labios mientras volvía a su lugar.

Iba a darle la razón cuando Jacob regresó y me sonrío.

—Creo que está todo bien ahora —se acercó a mí y dijo—. Por cierto Bella, ¿encontraste tu libro?

—Sí —dije mientras me acomodaba mejor—. Lo dejé olvidado en el salón de Arte y regresé por él —también recordé lo que había pasado ahí y suspiré, dándome cuenta que Jacob estaba muy cerca de mí— ¿Sabes? No me había dado cuenta que la escuela tenía un piano —comenté como si nada.

—Así es, lo utilizan de vez en cuando en las obras de la escuela o cosas por el estilo, siempre y cuando consigan a alguien que sepa tocar —Jacob me miró interesado— ¿Tú sabes? Porque el único que lo hacía era… —en ese momento Edward carraspeó mirando a Jacob furioso recordándonos que se encontraba aquí, y al mismo momento papá llegó seguido del doctor Cullen.

— ¿Adivina qué cariño? —yo lo miré sin ganas— Carlisle y Esme nos han invitado a comer a su casa.

—Que bien… —intenté imprimirle a mis palabras el entusiasmo adecuado, pero Charlie me conocía bien y sonrió.

—Pero le explicaba a Carlisle que tendremos que dejarlo para cuando tu madre y tu hermano lleguen —miré a papá con mi amor y mi agradecimiento incondicional y asentí—, además necesitas descansar y todavía hay cosas que debemos arreglar.

—Como tú digas, papá —él me sonrió con complicidad y después miró al doctor Cullen.

—Sé que a Renée le encantará verlos.

—Y a Esme le pasa lo mismo, siempre me recuerda lo mucho que extraña a sus amigas —el doctor sonrió divertido y yo me perdí mirándolo, era como un dios rubio.

—Vamos hija, es hora de ir a casa —Charlie se acercó a mí para ayudarme y todos nos dirigimos hacia la salida. Ya en el estacionamiento, tuvimos otro problema.

—Papá, ¿qué vamos a hacer con el Jeep? —Charlie entendió.

—Yo podría ayudarlos —se ofreció Jacob, pero papá se negó.

—Gracias muchacho, pero tu papá te necesitaba —se rascó la cabeza pensando—. Será mejor que te llevé a casa y después regresó por él.

—O Edward podría llevarlo y después tú podrías traerlo aquí de regreso —propuso el doctor Cullen.

—No quiero molestar —Charlie miró con pena a Carlisle y a su hijo.

—No te preocupes Charlie, mi hijo puede hacerlo —su tono era firme y miró fijamente a Edward que asintió, sumamente molesto pero resignado.

—Ok, entonces problema resuelto —papá sonrió—. Jacob, salúdame al viejo loco de tu padre y dile que después iré a verlo Jake asintió y Carlisle se unió a los saludos y despedidas.

Papá me llevó al auto, me ayudó a subir y cerró la puerta. Después caminó junto a Cullen al Jeep y le entregó las llaves, Jacob ya se había ido en su moto. Charlie regresó y nos dirigimos a casa, seguidos del Jeep con Cullen al volante.

Cuando llegamos, Edward se estacionó en la entrada mientras papá me ayudaba a bajar.

—Sube a tu habitación nena y descansa, ahorita regreso —asentí y caminé hasta la entrada, mientras él volvía al auto con Cullen, quien se despidió con un seco:

—Que te mejores...

Entré a la casa y vi el desastre que hice. Vidrios y comida estaban esparcidos por todo el piso del comedor y estaba manchado con sangre. Mi sangre. No iba a dejar que Charlie viera la casa así, no quería que lo pasara peor con esa imagen debido a mí. Rápidamente fui por los utensilios de limpieza y barrí, recogí y limpié todo, antes de que regresara Charlie.

Estaba limpiando la última mancha de sangre, cuando papá llegó.

—Bella, deja de hacer eso, te vas a lastimar otra vez —se oía un poco enojado—. Te dije que fueras a descansar

—No te preocupes papá, lo tenía que hacer —lo miré y sonreí—. Además ya terminé.

Papá negó derrotado y me dijo que pediría una pizza para cenar, pero yo no tenía mucha hambre, así que subí a mi habitación, tomé mi reproductor de música y lo encendí. La música me relajó y no me di cuenta en qué momento el sueño me venció.

… _**Cinco días después…**_

Los días pasaron en una rutina a la que me fui acostumbrando. Por la mañana a la escuela y por la tarde solía quedarme en casa o visitaba a Ángela, aunque Alice y Jacob insistían mucho para que fuera a las suyas, pero siempre buscaba una excusa para posponerlo. Lo último que quería al ir a la casa de Alice era encontrarme a su hermano y todavía estaba acostumbrándome al clima para visitar junto a Jacob la playa.

Mamá y Emmett llegaron el miércoles ya entrada la noche y como lo supuse, Emmett estaba que lloraba de la emoción cuando vio el Jeep. Él quiso manejarlo inmediatamente pero Charlie le aclaró que el Jeep era mío y solo yo lo podía manejar, además de recordarle que él seguía castigado.

Y como lo había dicho la señora Cope, Emmett permaneció en casa esos días porque Renée necesitaba su ayuda para asuntos de la casa, aunque eso no le importó demasiado a Emm, por alguna razón, dijo que esperaría a sus acompañantes, no entendí muy bien a qué se refería. Además, como no podía manejar gracias a mi mano lastimada, él me llevaba e iba por mí al instituto logrando así manejar el Jeep, y al ver su cara de felicidad, me alegré que mi accidente hubiera servido de algo. Por supuesto, las chicas revoloteaban como moscas cada vez que Emmett aparecía, algo que lo divertía.

El viernes por la tarde, estábamos preparando la cena cuando tocaron el timbre. Mamá me pidió ir a abrir y cuando lo hice, Rosalie y Jasper estaban ahí. Sin pensarlo, me lancé hacia ellos y los abracé con fuerza, llorando de felicidad por verlos.

Mamá los invitó a cenar como si nada y después de soltarlos los miré acusadoramente. ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí? Así que mientras cenábamos me comunicaron que ellos también se mudarían a Forks.

Robert Hale, su papá, continuaría su sociedad con Charlie y tenían planeado poner una empresa constructora en Port Angeles, además que Jilian ya poseía una tienda de ropa allí también.

Casi no puse atención a los detalles que me dieron, porque lo único que me importaba era que toda mi familia se encontraba aquí, ya no estaría sola. Pero de inmediato deseché esa idea, porque si lo meditaba, no había estado sola. Alice, Ángela y Jacob se habían convertido en mis nuevos mejores amigos y siempre estaban conmigo, inclusive Edward se juntaba con nosotros a veces. Entre él y yo tuvimos una tregua silenciosa y cesaron los comentarios ácidos, pero todavía nuestra actitud era distante, realmente creo que nunca cambiaría, éramos totalmente diferentes. Y si nos llevábamos bien o no, era algo que _no me quitaba el sueño_.

Ahora lo que me preocupaba era que mis viejos amigos y mis nuevos amigos se llevaran bien, tenía muchas esperanzas de que así fuera.

Como Charlie prometió, el sábado acudimos a la casa de los Cullen para la tan esperada comida y, contrario a lo que pensaba, fue una velada agradable. Desde que llegamos, me sorprendí al ver la gran casa de paredes blancas y grandes ventanales, no por su tamaño ni la riqueza que se reflejaba, sino sobre todo por la belleza y elegancia natural que tenía.

Y al mirar a Esme Cullen, entendí que la casa era un reflejo de su dueña, ella era amable, dulce y su semblante irradiaba amor por su familia. Mi mamá chilló emocionada cuando la vio y corrió hacia ella, Esme en cambio actuó igual de emocionada pero no tan explosiva como Renée. No entendí tanta euforia hasta que Renée me explicó que eran mejores amigas desde su época universitaria y habían perdido contacto desde que mis padres se casaran.

Después de comer, mis padres y los de Alice continuaron platicando acerca de lo que habían hecho todo este tiempo, se veían muy felices. El comportamiento de mi mamá me recordó mucho a Alice, ambas eran igual de impulsivas, inquietas y a veces, escandalosas, yo en cambió, era más tranquila, reservada y taciturna. Una Alice emocionada nos mostró toda su casa, con excepción del cuarto de Edward, claro.

Alice y Emmett se llevaron increíble al instante, parecía que se conocían desde hace tiempo. Aunque también se molestaban mutuamente, por ejemplo Emmett llamaba a Alice duende y le alborotaba el cabello mientras Alice llamaba a Emmett oso baboso y se colgaba en su espalda como un mono.

Yo hubiera querido que los Hale también fueran a comer con nosotros, pero todavía tenían cosas que arreglar en su nueva casa y querían estar listos para el lunes ir a la escuela. Mi mamá también lamentó su ausencia, porque Jilian era la que completaba el trío de amigas.

Como decía, los días pasaron rápido, ente visitas, sorpresas y con la certeza de que mañana tendría conmigo a mi hermano y mis amigos, me acosté sin importarme las gotas de lluvia que chocaban contra mi ventana. Lo único que podía pedir en estos momentos es que a partir de mañana mi vida fuera un poco más tranquila, como la de cualquier chica, y que los fantasmas de mi pasado se quedaran ahí, en el pasado. Y lo creí posible porque la vida ya no parecía tan gris, un poco de color se vislumbraba en mi vida… y así me rendí a los brazos de Morfeo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward POV**

Mi curiosidad pudo más y seguí a mi papá al área de urgencias donde estaba Isabella. Él caminó hasta el cubículo que mantenía la cortina cerrada, yo me quedé en el pasillo cerca de la sala de espera. Estuve un buen rato dando vueltas por ahí hasta que un señor llegó y preguntó por Isabella en la recepción. La enfermera le señalo en mi dirección y camino rápidamente hacia mí. El señor pasó por un lado de mí y con una expresión de miedo absoluto, entró al cubículo cerrando la cortina de nuevo. Me sorprendí mucho cuando Jacob llegó corriendo detrás de él y me gritó al reconocerme.

— ¡Edward! ¿Sabes en donde está Bella? — preguntó agitado

—Sí, esta allá dentro con mi papá —contesté señalándole el cubículo

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —me miró especulativamente

—Solo vine a dejarle unos papeles a Carlisle

— ¿Sabes qué le paso a Bella? —me cuestionó. Se veía realmente preocupado y de repente poniéndose enojado me dijo— Espero que tus estúpidos comentarios no hayan tenido nada que ver.

—Por favor, Jacob —solté pasando mis dedos entre mis cabellos—. Uno, no sé qué le paso y dos, si le hubieran afectado mis comentarios, se hubiera puesto a llorar y no lo hizo, así que yo no tengo nada que ver —bufé exasperado por discutir con mi mejor amigo y todo por culpa de Isabella.

Pero en ese momento el recuerdo del llanto de aquella chica del piano y de mis sueños irrumpió en mi mente, logrando que la ansiedad volviera. Tenía otras cosas que hacer en estos momentos que quedarme a ver a una chica que no me interesaba y me exasperaba en demasía.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando mi papá y el señor, que suponía era el padre de Isabella salieron y al ver a Jacob, el señor regresó y después nos permitió entrar.

Jacob entró primero y yo iba detrás de él, y aunque su espalda me tapaba un poco la visibilidad, pude notar que la sonrisa que tenía Isabella cuando Jake entró, desapareció en cuanto me vio a mí. Eso no me sorprendió, ya sabía que no desde hoy no era la persona favorita de ella, sino lo que en verdad me sorprendió y al mismo tiempo incrementó la sensación de ansiedad fue ver la gran mancha de sangre que tenía su blusa.

Yo no era de las personas que se molestaban o sentían mal al ver la sangre, pero el hecho de verla a ella así, me hizo recordar las horribles pesadillas donde la sangre de aquella chica aparecía. Y por un momento, aquella chica e Isabella fueron la misma mujer. Ese sentimiento me dejó desconcertado, ella ni siquiera me caía bien como para sentir algo así. En fin, puse atención a ellos y me acomodé a un lado de la habitación.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? Estas pálida —preguntó Jacob y en su voz se denotaba la preocupación.

—Bien Jake, sólo un poco mareada por todo esto… pero ¿cómo te enteraste que estaba aquí? — ella lo miraba interrogante

—Tu papá estaba en mi casa visitando a mi papá cuando le hablaron del hospital, y entonces yo quise venir también— respondió Jacob

—Jacob, no era algo para preocuparse, de todos modos ya estoy acostumbrada— era evidente la mentira, pero Jacob no pudo replicar porque su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar

—Es Billy, debe estar preocupado, será mejor que conteste, ahora vuelvo — y se fue, dejándome solo con ella. No podía dejar de verla, se veía demasiado pálida y frágil, como si con un simple suspiro se pudiera romper, y sin razón alguna las ansias se intensificaron. Ella me miro durante unos segundos y dijo:

—Creo que tienes razón, soy la reina de la torpeza —su comentario me descolocó, pero también me confirmó que había escuchado mi conversación con Jacob. Ella pareció pensar lo mismo porque de repente sus mejillas tomaron un color rosa pálido.

_Vaya, eres un ciego y un idiota si no aceptas que Jacob tenía razón, se ve adorable —_dijo la voz en mi cabeza y yo quise estamparla contra la pared por pensar tanta estupidez junta. Ella parecía esperar mi respuesta así que me limite a decirle:

—No sé de qué estás hablando— la verdad, quería ignorar el hecho de que supiera todas las cosas que había dicho de ella.

—Bueno creo que es buen momento para levantarme— afirmó. Ella intento levantarse pero se balanceó un poco perdiendo el equilibrio. Yo me acerqué rápidamente a ella cuando cerró los ojos, tal vez esperando un golpe que no llegó porque mis manos la sujetaron de la cintura. La misma sensación de corrientes eléctricas atravesando mi cuerpo que sentí en la mañana al tomarla del brazo me inundó otra vez, y ésta terminó al momento en que ella se alejó un poco de mi. Lo que cambió fue que en sus ojos no había pánico, sólo una gran sorpresa. Yo me encontraba exactamente igual o peor, porque el dulce olor a fresas que expedía su cabello llegó de golpe a mi nariz e inundó mi pecho y por si no fuera poco, confundió mi cerebro.

—Gracias— dijo trayéndome de vuelta a la tierra, bueno por así decirlo, por lo que controlé el maremoto de sorpresa y confusión que tenía y recuperando instantáneamente mi serenidad, le contesté:

—Deberías tomarlo con calma — y regresé a mi posición inicial

En ese momento, Jacob volvió al cubículo.

—Creo que está todo bien ahora — se acercó a ella y le preguntó— Por cierto Bella, ¿encontraste tu libro?

—Sí, lo dejé olvidado en el salón de Arte y regresé por él —la vi y me pregunté en qué momento había regresado y si se había topado con la misma chica del piano… sentí que algo se me escapaba— ¿Sabes? No me había dado cuenta que la escuela tenía un piano —lo dijo como contando si fuera un secreto y me pareció que había olvidado que yo estaba ahí.

—Así es, lo utilizan de vez en cuando en las obras de la escuela o cosas por el estilo, siempre y cuando consigan a alguien que sepa tocar— respondió Jacob alarmándome repentinamente — ¿Tú sabes? Porque el único que lo hacía era… — antes de que Jacob soltara algo que no era de su incumbencia, carraspeé para que recordaran que me encontraba aquí.

Unos segundos después, mi papá y el de ella entraron.

—Adivina qué cariño, Carlisle y Esme nos han invitado a comer a su casa— habló el señor Swan

—Que bien…— creo que quiso sonar entusiasmada, pero no lo logró

—Pero le explicaba a Carlisle que tendremos que dejarlo para cuando tu madre y tu hermano lleguen —propuso el señor Swan—. Además necesitas descansar y todavía hay cosas que debemos arreglar.

—Como tú digas papá — dijo ella mirando con amor a su papá, algo que me incomodó porque yo nunca les expresaba mi cariño a mis padres

—Sé que a Renée le encantará verlos— ella, probablemente era la mamá de Swan

—Y a Esme le pasa lo mismo, siempre me recuerda lo mucho que extraña a sus amigas— Carlisle sonrió con diversión porque mi mamá siempre hablaba de sus amigas

—Vamos hija, es hora de ir a casa— el señor Swan ayudó a su hija a ponerse de pie y todos nos dirigimos hacia la salida. Ya en el estacionamiento, ella se detuvo de repente

—Papá, ¿qué vamos a hacer con el jeep?

—Yo podría ayudarlos— se ofreció mi amigo, pero el señor Swan se negó

—Gracias muchacho, pero tu papá te necesitaba — se quedó un momento en silencio—. Será mejor que te llevé a casa y después regresó por él.

—O Edward podría llevarlo y después tú podrías traerlo aquí de regreso —les propuso mi papá y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

—No quiero molestar— el papá de Isabella nos miró con pena.

—No te preocupes Charlie, mi hijo puede hacerlo— papá insistió a Charlie y me enojé más.

—Ok, entonces problema resuelto — Charlie me miró y ante su mirada agradecida, no me pude negar… me di cuenta que sus ojos eran igual de expresivos que los de su hija —Jacob, salúdame al viejo loco de tu padre y dile que después iré a verlo— todos se despidieron y caminé detrás de los Swan, quedándome de pie junto al Jeep. Charlie me dio las llaves y lo abrí. La manija de la puerta manchada de sangre al igual que el volante, lo que me estremeció como si fuera la escena de un crimen. Me subí y maneje detrás del choche del señor Swan. Llegamos a su casa, la misma de la que hablaban mi hermana y mi mamá y bajamos. Isabella caminó hacia su casa y miré con atención su cabello. Su color era de un castaño, casi igual que el chocolate… y de repente, entendí.

—Que te mejores— le dije y con rapidez me metí al auto de Charlie y casi de inmediato, él hizo lo mismo.

Durante el camino, el Sr Swan se veía muy pensativo, y aunque ya no tenía la misma expresión de miedo como cuando llegó al hospital, podía ver que estaba preocupado. Eso llevo a que ninguno tratara de entablar conversación, por lo que me permitió pensar en mis propios problemas.

Isabella había regresado al salón de arte y si se hubiera topado con la chica, se lo hubiera comentado a Jacob, tal vez la hubiera visto tocar o la hubiera escuchado llorar y hubiera preguntado por ella. Además cuando le comentó lo del piano, se notaba un poco incómoda y su mirada era de pena.

Eso sólo me dejaba la opción de que Bella era la chica del piano… pero me negaba a creerlo. Ella parecía una chica sarcástica y molesta, no tenía la apariencia de ser una chica frágil… hasta que entré al cubículo y su ropa manchada de sangre aunado a su palidez, le daban un aspecto de vulnerabilidad.

A mitad del recorrido, el móvil de Charlie sonó y detuvo el auto para contestar, parecía respetar mucho las reglas de transito.

— ¿Hola?... Estábamos en el hospital, Bella se cortó con unos vidrios… Sí, está bien y no fue algo de gravedad… No, solo fue un accidente… no lo sé, creo que estaba cocinando… cálmate Renée, sabes que no se puede acercar a ella… lo dudo… Renée en este momento no puedo hablar, hablamos en la noche de acuerdo… Bien yo también te quiero, cuídense y dile a Emmett que haga lo que le pedí… Adiós— Y sin más colgó.

Su conversación me dejó pensado. Parecía que los padres de Isabella hablaban en clave, lo que me hizo creer que ellos escondían algo, y si a eso le sumábamos que ella frente a los demás era una persona pero cuando se encontraba a solas lloraba con mucho dolor me dejaba con miles de preguntas. En ese momento llegamos al hospital, me despedí y bajé del auto, ahora sólo quería llegar a casa.

.. …

Los siguientes días fueron una especie de tortura.

Conocí al hermano de Isabella el jueves por la mañana cuando la dejó en la escuela, ya que ella no podía conducir y eran demasiado diferentes. Era alto, con el cabello rizado y corto, demasiado musculoso y un poco intimidante. En la cena, mamá comentó que él y los hijos de su otra amiga, Lilian o algo así, entrarían a la escuela hasta el lunes… si ellos eran iguales a Isabella, la escuela se iba a convertir en un infierno, más de lo que ya de por sí era.

A la señora Renée la conocí cuando vinieron a la casa, aunque mamá diario hablaba de ella desde que supo que habían llegado a Forks. Yo me limité a saludar a las visitas y me encerré en mi cuarto. No estaba de humor, como siempre.

Me sentía sumamente cansado y todo gracias al sueño que tenía todas las noches, algo que se volvió más nítido ya que ahora la chica misteriosa tenía un rostro. Por lo mismo la fiesta en casa de Lauren había sido desastrosa. Conseguí acostarme con Tanya pero no disfruté nada, porque de la nada, el rostro de Isabella aparecía y para desaparecerla de mi mente, embestía con más fuerza el cuerpo de Tanya. Al final, ella dijo que había sido el mejor sexo que había tenido, bien por ella.

Y tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Jacob siempre andaba con Isabella, Alice y Ángela, así que a veces me tuve que unir con ellos para no perder de vista a mi amigo, nadie me sacaba de la cabeza que ella y su familia ocultaban algo y yo lo iba a averiguar, no podía dejar que mi amigo sufriera por ella.

Por lo menos Isabella y yo ya no nos atacábamos, aunque sabía que ni yo le caía bien ni ella a mí. _Pero su presencia en mi vida me estaba quitando el sueño_.

Cada día las pesadillas eran más violentas y angustiantes.

Era domingo y me encontraba acostado en mi cama. Mirando al techo, solo pedía que pudiera conocer el secreto de Swan y así evitar que Jacob la pasara mal, tal vez así podría volver a dormir y también volver a ser dueño de mis emociones, que a últimas fechas se descontrolaban, haciéndome recordar que todavía se encontraban ahí, dentro de mí. Y con ese pensamiento, cerré los ojos y me dormí.

* * *

_**Y así Edward supo que Bella era la chica… ¿les gusto?**_

_**Lamento la tardanza, pero me enfermé y no me dejaban tener la computadora porque tenía que estar en reposo, esto sólo trajo como consecuencia que se me ocurriera la trama para dos historias más… serán cortas, tal vez no más d capítulos, pero primero quiero tener todo escrito antes de publicarlas, ok!**_

_**Y sí, el cap de Mitologías ya está en proceso, invertiré casi todo mi tiempo de este fin de semana para terminarlo , además del siguiente capítulo de esta historia.**_

_**¡Besos donde quiera que se encuentren y como siempre MuChaS GraC!aS X lEEr!**_

_**L'S P**_


	7. Chapter 7 Enredos previos

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es la única que salió de mi cabeza. Algunas situaciones están inspiradas en el libro Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen**

**Capítulo7 Enredos previos rumbo a un**

**desastroso San Valentín Parte I**

"**Solamente pasaba diez minutos con el amor de su vida, y miles de horas pensando en él."**

**Paulo Coelho**

**Bella POV**

La alarma sonó avisando de un nuevo día. Lunes.

Apagué el despertador con ganas de arrojarlo hasta Siberia, aunque con la poca fuerza que tenía en estos momentos no llegaría ni siquiera a la puerta de mi habitación. Había dormido un poco inquieta y por eso quería 5 minutos más.

Lo más inteligente que se me ocurrió hacer fue dejarlo en el suelo, así por lo menos su tic tac no me molestaría. Me acurruque en mi cama y me acomode las cobijas en un intento de volver a dormir. Lo estaba logrando cuando unos gritos provenientes de mi puerta me despertaron de golpe

– ¡Bellaaaaa! ¡Despierta! – Emmett estaba parado en la puerta de mi habitación gritando con todas sus fuerzas

–Emmett cállate y déjame dormir– le conteste al idiota de mi hermano tapándome la cabeza con las cobijas

–Vamos enana, ya levántate, hoy es un hermoso día, el sol te saluda y los pájaros cantan– me destapé un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para mirar hacia mi ventana y mirar el típico cielo nublado de Forks, además no escuchaba a ningún pájaro cantar. Enojada, me senté en la cama y fulminé con la mirada a Emmett, que intuyendo lo que pensaba me contestó

–Bueno no hay sol y los pájaros han de seguir durmiendo pero eso no impide que este sea un hermoso día ¿no? Además hoy tu guapo y sexy hermano irá contigo a la escuela– sin ninguna idea para replicar y sin ganas también para hacerlo, me levanté y le dije

–Está bien, tú ganas, ahora sal de vista si no quieres sentir mi furia– él solo se empezó a reír, lo que me hizo enojar más y para desquitarme, le aventé varios cojines. Uno de ellos le dio directo al rostro y mientras él estaba ligeramente aturdido, me levanté de la cama rápidamente y corrí para cerrar la puerta y ponerle seguro.

–Bella me las vas a pagar, esperare el momento oportuno para cobrármelas– gritó enojado desde afuera y yo le contesté

–Eso te pasa por despertarme tan temprano, y además no te tengo miedo– lo último lo dije con no mucha seguridad, ya que conocía demasiado a mi hermano para saber que en estos momentos estaría pensando que hacerme para desquitarse.

Evitando pensar en eso, me duché y vestí tranquilamente, ya que gracias a Emmett, todavía tenía tiempo. Salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras en alerta para tratar de esquivar lo que sea que Emmett me hubiera preparado, pero todo estaba tranquilo, lo que me hizo preocuparme un poco.

Llegué hasta la cocina sana y salva, y saludé a mis padres que ya estaban ahí, mamá tratando de preparar el desayuno y papá leyendo el periódico. Era una escena que había visto millones de veces, pero ahora me emocionaba porque ya no estábamos en Phoenix y hasta ese momento comprendí que estando todos juntos, la estancia en Forks no sería un martirio completamente. Emmett llegó a la cocina atrás de mi y tenía una sonrisa que claramente significaba que lo que tenía preparado para mi era algo muy malo. Yo traté de ignorarlo y nos dispusimos a desayunar lo que mamá preparó.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el desayuno y me dio un poco de miedo ver a mi hermano tan serio, así que tampoco mencioné nada tratando de camuflajearme con el ambiente y que él olvidara el incidente.

Cuando terminamos el desayuno y ya nos disponíamos a salir, papá llamó a Emmett al verlo tomar las llaves del auto

– ¿A dónde crees que vas con las llaves del Jeep Emmett?

–Pues voy a manejarlo para irnos a la escuela, no es nada del otro mundo– respondió Emmett como si fuera obvio

–Es cierto, pero si no mal recuerdo el Jeep es de tu hermana

–aja, pero ella no puede conducir, por su mano– dijo poniendo una carita de ángel

–Pero ya está mejor, así que tus servicios como chofer ya no son requeridos– explicó papá –además recuerda que estas castigado y todavía le debes un auto nuevo a Rosalie

–Pero papá– protestó mi hermano

–Nada de peros Emmett, dale las llaves a tu hermana y que tengan un buen día– papá se puso de pie y dobló su periódico

–Si papá– respondimos los dos a la vez, pero el tono de Emmett era de tristeza

–Adiós mis niños, cuídense y no se metan en problemas– mamá se acercó a nosotros y nos dio un beso a cada uno – ¿entendido Emmett?

–Sí mamá– respondió Emmett resignado.

Salimos de la casa y Emmett se subió en el lado del copiloto de mala gana. Cuando me subí, Emmett me dijo

–Tenemos que pasar por Rosalie y Jasper, ya que todavía no le entregan el coche nuevo que le tuve que comprar–

–Ok– la expresión triste de Emmett no desaparecía así que mi cerebro trabajo rápidamente y me dio una increíble solución.

–Emmett te propongo algo– él me miró de forma interrogante pero sólo asintió – si te dejo conducir el Jeep desde casa de Rosalie y después saliendo de la escuela, ¿te olvidarías de tus planes malévolos hacía mi?– al terminar de decirlo, vi como su expresión fue cambiando, ya que sus ojos empezaron a brillar y me respondió con rapidez

–Hecho– su sonrisa era enorme y de repente comenzó a reír –Quien lo diría Bella, eres lista– y bufé por su comentario tan tonto y le di un golpe en el brazo. Sobra decir que me dolió más a mí.

... …

Llegamos a la casa de los Hale y los chicos ya nos estaban esperando. Mientras Rose y Jazz se subían al Jeep en los asientos traseros, Emmett y yo cambiamos lugares, así que él iba en el lado del copiloto y yo como copiloto. Jilian nos dijo adiós y así nos fuimos a la escuela.

Durante el trayecto, Emmett se dedicó a cantar mientras Rosalie lo callaba y ambos reñían, Jasper y yo sólo nos reíamos de nuestros hermanos.

En cuanto Emmett estacionó el auto, vi el Porche de Alice y la moto de Jacob, así que los busqué con la mirada porque en verdad quería que conocieran a Rose y Jazz, pero no los encontré. Bajamos del Jeep y Jasper, como todo un caballero, me ayudó para que no me cayera. Comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada cuando pude distinguir claramente a Alice platicando con Ángela y Jacob y un poco más alejado estaba Edward con Tanya. Nos acercamos a ellos y noté como la sonrisa de Alice, Jacob y Ángela desaparecía de su rostro, ellas parecían muy sorprendidas y Jacob parecía disgustado. Cuando estuvimos más cerca, vi que ellos no me miraban a mí, así que seguí la dirección de sus miradas y noté que éstas se clavaban en las manos entrelazadas de Jasper y yo.

Aunque no éramos novios, Jasper y yo nos acostumbramos a ir de la mano desde que yo tenía 10 años y aunque por un tiempo lo dejé de hacer por James, después todo el desastre Jasper volvió a hacer lo mismo por mi para darme seguridad en mis malos momentos, así que me extraño que los chicos actuaran de esta manera, tal vez para ellos era raro. Para desviar su atención de mis manos a mis ojos les hablé

–Hola chicos, les presento a mis amigos– logré capturar su atención y me miraron –él es Jasper y ella es Rosalie Hale, también vienen de Phoenix y bueno a mi hermano ya lo conocen– dije ya que los tres lo habían conocido la semana pasada cuando me dejaba aquí en la escuela.

Jacob saludó a Emmett y a Rosalie con una pequeña sonrisa pero cuando miró a Jasper sólo lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, después se disculpó y se fue. Alice, en cambio, saludó a los tres pero no con la efusividad que esperaba, y pude notar que sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que tenían, aunque después deseche la idea, tal vez sólo eran cosas mías.

Las clases fueron como normalmente eran, aunque durante el almuerzo hubo notables diferencias. La primera fue que, contrario a la semana pasada, Jacob no se sentó con nosotros. El estaba sentado en la mesa donde lo vi la primera vez, junto a Cullen y los demás, pero también había tres chicos y tres chicas más que no conocía. Vi que Jacob parecía enojado y Lauren y otra de las chicas trataban de hacerle la plática, pero él las ignoraba, solo hablaba con Cullen, quien parecía fulminarme con la mirada. Yo volteaba ocasionalmente en su dirección para llamar la atención de Jacob, pero no funcionaba, parecía estarme evitando y cuando por fin lograba que me mirara, Cullen lo llamaba. Me sorprendió el que me afectara que Jacob no me hablara, me había acostumbrado a su presencia y eso era raro en mí, además de que era obvio que Edward no quería que Jacob me hablara. Eso me hizo enojar.

La segunda diferencia era que Alice estaba demasiado callada y eso en ella también era raro. Me daba tristeza pensar que mis nuevos amigos no se llevaran con mis otros amigos. Jasper notó lo distraída que estaba y me preguntó

–Bella ¿estás bien? – su tono era de preocupación, algo que se volvió cotidiano de unos meses para acá

–ehh… si, es sólo que… nada olvídalo– decidí no contarle nada, eso traería prejuicios contra mis nuevos amigos.

–Ok, pero cuando estés lista sólo dímelo ¿de acuerdo?– asentí sabiendo que Jasper no iba a dejar pasar el tema. Él tomó mi mano como muestra de apoyo y yo asentí y le sonreí, aunque sentí miradas puestas sobre mí y al voltear, vi que tanto Jake como Edward nos miraban y no parecían muy contentos.

Totalmente confusa y enojada por las miradas de enojo y desprecio de Jacob y Edward, tuve el repentino deseo de salir de ahí, así que tomé mis cosas y me dije a todos

–Disculpen, ahora vengo – y salí de la cafetería.

El pasillo estaba vacio, todavía quedaban algunos minutos para que comenzaran de nuevo las clases. Caminé hasta el baño de mujeres y entré, quería estar sola para tratar de entender la absurda actitud de los chicos, fracasando antes de hacerlo. Me miré al espejo y mi palidez ya no era tan profunda, tal vez porque iba acorde al ambiente en Forks y no llamaba tanto la atención. En Phoenix, las chicas bronceadas abundaban, así que yo era fácilmente identificable.

"_Poco a poco regresará la Bella sonriente y feliz"_, dijo una voz dentro de mí. En un principio me asustaba este hecho pero ahora ya no me importaba. Tantas cosas me habían pasado como para no terminar un poco loca, aunque antes tampoco era muy normal que digamos.

Mis pensamientos funestos terminaron cuando el sonido de la puerta abrirse me sobresaltó, pero al ver de quien se trataba me relaje. Rosalie me veía fijamente y me preguntó

– ¿Qué tienes Bells?

–Nada importante, solo necesitaba aire fresco para pensar y lograr entender al genero masculino, además tú mejor que nadie sabes que entre mucha gente no me puedo concentrar– le contesté

–Buena suerte con eso– Rose sonrió fingiendo que me creía –ok, ahora puedes decirme ¿quién era el bombón que estaba sentado junto a tu amigo moreno ehh Jack o como se llame? – miré mal a Rosalie por creer que el idiota de Edward era guapo

"_hay vamos Bella, tú también pensaste lo mismo"_ dijo mi voz interna a la que decidí ignorar

–Su nombre es Jacob, y ese bombón como tú dices es el odioso de Edward Cullen y es hermano de Alice

–Podrías presentármelo Bells, ¿por favor? – ella suspiró –¿no está guapísimo? – Sí, y yo soy la reina Elizabeth

– ¿Por que mejor no se lo pides a Alice? Yo no lo conozco mucho y para serte sincera, no quiero conocerlo– dije tajante

–Oh vamos Bells, por favor ¿sí? – insistió

–No Rose y es mi última palabra– la jalé del brazo para que saliéramos de ahí, ya teníamos que volver a clases.

Salimos las dos del baño y nos dirigimos hacía nuestras respectivas clases, las cuales no tuvieron nada nuevo, solo que en la clase de Arte, el profesor nos dijo que habría un festival en la escuela por alguna celebración que ni siquiera entendí, mi cabeza no estaba precisamente en el salón. Ya cuando salimos, Jasper me alcanzó y caminamos juntos rumbo al estacionamiento. Ahí vi que Rose había logrado que Alice le presentara a Edward, y solo suspire irritada. Rosalie había caído bajo los encantos de Cullen. En fin, creí a Rosalie más me malinterpreten, yo soy la que más desea que Rosalie tenga una relación estable y hermosa, pero no estaba segura que Edward Cullen fuera la persona adecuada que pudiera hacerla feliz y no solamente a Rosalie, sino a cualquier chica que tuviera más de tres neuronas en la cabeza.

Alice reparó en mi y sonriendo de alivió, corrió en mi dirección, pero sus pasos se fueron deteniendo en cuanto vio a Jasper. Él de repente se puso nervioso y al último minuto se fue directamente hacia donde estaba Emmett. No entendí la reacción de ambos, pero le resté importancia cuando Alice por fin se acerco a mí y me dijo

–Bella ¿te encuentras bien? – Alice se veía sumamente preocupada y me provocó mucha ternura –desde el almuerzo has estado rara, como ausente.

–Estoy bien Alice– sonreí –no te preocupes

"_Eres una mentirosa consumada" _ dijo mi querida voz interna.

_Por favor ahora no_, contesté.

–De acuerdo– se quedo mirándome pensativa y abrió la boca pero sólo balbuceó –Bella yo…– al final, pareció arrepentirse y dijo –no nada, nos vemos mañana– y se fue corriendo hacia su auto.

–Ok adiós– susurré al viento, Alice ya se había ido.

Llevamos a Rosalie y Jasper a su casa y después nos fuimos a la nuestra. Cuando llegamos, yo subí corriendo a mi habitación, solo quería estar sola, y gracias a Dios Emmett lo entendió y no me molestó. Toda la tarde no pude evitar pensar en Jacob y Alice, tratando de encontrar la razón de su comportamiento y en mi evidente fracaso porque los Hale y ellos se llevaran bien. Si Ángela había actuado normal ¿por qué ellos habían actuado tan extraño? No conseguí nada.

Además, me inquietaba el interés que Rosalie mostraba por Edward… él sólo le traería dolores de cabeza y en el peor de los casos, un roto corazón.

Y así seguí pensando en tantas cosas hasta que fue hora de dormir.

… …

Toda la semana fue lo mismo. Jacob no me hablaba y Alice actuaba raro, y para rematar, Jasper también actuaba raro y no se despegaba de mí. Rosalie y Emmett parecían ser los únicos que la pasaban bien, y es que ambos pasaban todo el tiempo platicando, ella con Edward y él con una chica rubia que no conocía.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a todo el mundo?

… …

Finalmente el viernes llegó y agradecí porque esta semana tan funesta terminara.

Durante el almuerzo, Alice me preguntó

–Bella, ¿ya sabes a quien vas a invitar al festival de la próxima semana? – miré extrañada a Alice

–No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando– Alice y Rose me miraron como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo y Rosalie dijo

–Por Dios Bella, no me digas que no sabes que la próxima semana es el mejor día del año después de mi cumpleaños– la miré todavía sin entender –Bella, va ser día de San Valentín, nena, viene el 14 de febrero– eso no era verdad, si justo apenas pasamos navidad ¿no?

–Eso no puede ser– dije segura

–Bella ¿en qué mundo vives?– dijo Alice con una carcajada

–Disculpen pero he estado concentrada en cosas más importantes que ridículas festividades cursis, no es mi culpa– ambas me miraron enojadas e hicieron lo que parecía ser una costumbre para los demás, con excepción de Jasper: ignorarme.

– Bueno, pues yo voy a invitar a Edward– dijo Rose con una sonrisa, cosa que me hizo dar un resoplido. Me di cuenta de mi error al ver que Ángela me miró sonriente, pero me tranquilicé al recordar que ella nunca diría nada –y tu Ángela, ¿ya sabes con quien ir? – Rosalie tomó por sorpresa a Ángela y dejó de mirarme

–Pues Ben me invito y le dije que sí– respondió Angie poniéndose roja –y ¿tu Alice?

–Demetri Vulturi me invito pero no le he dado una respuesta– contestó poniéndose seria. Ninguna pudo decir nada porque en ese momento llegaron Emmet, Jacob, Edward y Jasper. Este último escuchó lo que Alice había dicho y vi que se puso un poco más pálido de lo normal.

Y entonces sucedió toda esta locura se aclaró para mi, pero como siempre el destino jugó en mi contra y sucedieron dos cosas a la vez. Jasper se sentó con rapidez junto a mí y tomándome de la mano, preguntó

–Bella ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja en el festival? –

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y los nervios se apoderaron de mí, al ver a Jasper mirándome con la tristeza y la suplica aferradas a sus ojos y porque sentía claramente a 7 pares de ojos clavados fijamente en mi esperando una respuesta…

Y lo único que pude pensar fue: esto ¿cómo paso?

**Alice POV**

Abrí los ojos muy alegre aunque era temprano, aún siendo lunes porque tenía la sensación de que hoy sería un gran día.

Me bañe rápidamente pero tarde un rato en vestirme, no me decidía entre la blusa amarilla o la verde. Al final concluí que la amarilla iba mejor con el color de mi cabello. Bajé a desayunar y mamá me dijo que el idiota de mi hermano ya se había ido, así que me subí en mi Porche, que mis papás me regalaron en mi cumpleaños y maneje rumbo a la escuela.

Llegué a la escuela en tiempo record y cuando bajé, vi que Edward estaba siendo hostigado por Tanya, se le notaba desde lejos su cara de fastidio; pero él solito se lo buscaba, nadie lo mandó a meterse con alguien tan pesado como Tanya Denali. Yo no entendía como esas chicas no se daban cuenta que Edward era un idiota y sólo jugaba con ellas.

Suspiré con tristeza porque Edward y yo ya no nos llevábamos como antes. Desde que estaba en Londres se enojó mucho conmigo y todo empeoró cuando regreso. Yo sabía que tenía algo que ver con aquella tipa que fue su novia, pero él nunca me dijo que pasó y tal vez nunca me lo diría.

Me detuve a hablar con Jacob y Ángela, pero él no participó mucho en la conversación porque volteaba a todos lados como buscando a alguien, se veía muy impaciente. Yo ya había adivinado por qué o por quién estaba así. A Jacob le gustaba Bella, y eso era genial, ya que Bella era una chica genial y Jacob era super cool, y también ya era tiempo que Jacob superara a Leah.

Ángela y yo seguimos platicando animadamente, cuando volteamos hacía el Jeep que entraba en el estacionamiento. Pronto vimos a Bella y Emmet bajar de él, al igual que dos chicos rubios. Lo más probable era que se tratara de los Hale, amigos de Bella que también habían venido de Phoenix y cuya madre también era amiga de Renée y de mi mamá.

Él chico ayudó a Bella y me pareció algo lindo, ya que la mayoría de los chicos de nuestra edad eran unos expertos patanes. Ellos se fueron acercando y en cuanto vi al amigo de Bella mi mundo se paralizó. Él era el ser más hermoso que había visto en mi corta vida. Su mirada un poco intimidante hizo estragos en mi estomago, donde sentía millones de mariposas danzar, su sonrisa me impactó dejándome sin pensamiento coherente alguno, y su movimiento al caminar me cautivó. Quería pellizcarme para saber si en verdad estaba despierta, y en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me sentí en un momento mágico que ya estaba escrito en mi destino; tuve la certeza que ese chico era él hombre de mi vida.

Pero al bajar la mirada, todas las emociones que sentí, el momento mágico que creí tener, se hicieron pedazos en un segundo. Él iba de la mano de Bella, y cuando la miraba, la preocupación y el amor que sentía por ella era evidente.

Era evidente que Jasper estaba enamorado de ella, él era su novio.

Nunca envidié nada de nadie, siempre he ido feliz con mi vida, pero en ese momento y por un segundo, quise estar en el lugar de Bella.

–Hola chicos, les presento a mis amigos, él es Jasper y ella es Rosalie Hale, también vienen de Phoenix y bueno a mi hermano ya lo conocen– la voz de Bella me sacó de mi ensoñación y regrese a la realidad.

Jacob saludo a Rosalie y a Emmett, pero con aquel chico, Jasper, no lo hizo. En menos de diez segundos se disculpó y se fue.

Me sentí muy triste por Jacob, la decepción y la rabia eran evidentes en su rostro, yo lo entendía muy bien, pero trate de comportarme normal y los saludé a todos, pero lo que más deseaba en estos momentos era irme.

… …

Muy a pesar mío, mis clases pasaron rápidamente.

Ángela y yo entramos a la cafetería y ya se encontraban ahí Bella, sus amigos y su hermano. Compramos nuestra comida y nos sentamos con ellos, me preparé mentalmente durante el día que Jasper no era para mí, así que ahora no tendría ningún problema.

Aunque Jacob no lo asimiló tan bien porque se sentó en la mesa que acostumbraba, la mal denominada mesa de los populares, que ahora se encontraba completa. Él que encabezaba la mesa era Edward, seguido por Jacob, el trió de descerebradas, Mike, Tyler, Paul, Kate e Irina, las hermanas de Tanya y los chicos Vulturi, Demetri y Jane. Su hermano Alec también venía a la escuela, pero desde el año pasado, Alec se fue a Italia sin razón aparente.

Todos estaban concentrados en sus pláticas y yo no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar, pero no pude evitar a Emmett cuando me preguntó quién era la chica rubia en la mesa de Edward. Bueno, primero tenía que especificar de cual rubia hablaba, porque en ese grupo eran tan unidas que compartían el peróxido, por no decir los novios. Cuando le iba a responder, vi que Jasper le preguntaba algo a Bella y la tomaba de la mano.

Todo mi tratamiento mental se fue al carajo en ese momento, porque definitivamente no quería estar aquí. Ella dijo que estaba bien pero no lo parecía. De hecho, desde que llegamos noté que miró varias veces hacia Jacob, quien la veía muy enojado y me sorprendió que Edward la mirara igual. De repente, Bella se disculpó y salió de la cafetería.

Emmett miró a su hermana irse y dijo

– ¿Y ahora que mosca le pico a Bella? – dirigiéndose a Jasper

–No lo sé, no me quiso decir, pero creo que esta triste – Emmett se puso serio al igual que Jasper, y entre ellos vi una comunicación que sólo la gente que ha estado mucho tiempo junta podía conseguir, y me di cuenta que ambos guardaban un secreto, y Bella estaba implicada. De repente, Jasper se levantó y dijo –será mejor que vaya a hablar con ella– antes de que pudiera irse, Rosalie lo jaló y lo sentó de nuevo diciendo

–Jasper, cálmate– su hermana le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda –creo que Bella necesita un tiempo a solas– y con una sonrisa coqueta agregó –después yo la buscare.

Después de eso, Emmett siguió insistiendo en que le presentara a la rubia, pero le dije que primero tendría que especificar cual, como dije, aquellas chicas se emocionaban con el peróxido y por eso sólo tenían una neurona funcional. En cuento lo escuchó, Rosalie puso una cara extraña y se levantó, diciendo que iría a buscar a Bella.

Después de eso ya no las vi, hasta la hora de salida. Rosalie se acercó para pedirme que le presentara a mi hermano, cosa que hice muy a fuerzas, Rosalie era una linda chica como para que Edward hiciera lo mismo que siempre hacía con las demás, simplemente jugar. Cuando se lo presente, se quedaron platicando y yo quería un pretexto para alejarme, y por fortuna Bella llegó al rescate.

Con rapidez fui directamente a ella, pero me detuve en cuanto vi a Jasper. Él me miró sin expresión alguna y siguió su camino hasta llegar donde estaba Emmett. ¿Acaso ya se dio cuenta que me gusta y me evita por que le molesta mi presencia?

Traté de no suprimir el dolor que me causó este pensamiento y caminé hasta llegar con Bella y antes de que me preguntara algo, yo fui más rápida y le dije

–Bella ¿te encuentras bien? Desde el almuerzo has estado rara, como ausente– ella me miró con ternura y respondió

–Estoy bien Alice, no te preocupes– su sonrisa me pareció fingida pero lo deje pasar

–De acuerdo– la mire fijamente, y quise preguntarle sobre Jasper– Bella yo… no nada, nos vemos mañana– no pude hacerlo y me fui corriendo a mi auto. Parecía que a Jasper le molestaba mi cercanía, aunque tal vez solo era algo mío.

Me fui a casa y casi no salí de mi habitación, no tenía, muchos ánimos, a comparación de hace algunas horas. En la mañana estaba segura que hoy sería un gran día y ahora comprobaba que mis suposiciones eran, por primera vez, incorrectas. Hoy había sido uno de mis peores días y no contaba con que la semana sería algo parecido.

… …

Por más que traté de ser la misma Alice, no lo logré del todo y lo peor fue que Bella se daba cuenta, pero nunca me dijo nada. Toda la semana estuve muy callada, y más por que se acercaba el día de San Valentín. Siempre me involucré en la organización de eventos en la escuela y esta no iba a ser la excepción, pero ahora no tenía muchos ánimos. A veces soñaba con que Jasper me invitara a ser su pareja para el festival que se estaba organizando, pero procuraba suprimir ese sueño.

En cambio, Demetri Vulturi se acercó en clase de literatura para invitarme a asistir al festival con él. Demetri era considerado como uno de los chicos más guapos de todo el instituto, pero también como el más promiscuo, mucho más que mi hermano. Además me pareció extraño que me invitara, ya que se suponía que él tenía algo parecido a una relación con Kate Denali y aunque Demetri se había metido con casi todas las chicas de su grupo "super popular", yo no era de su grupo de amigos como para que pensara que podía aceptar algo de él.

Sin embargo lo deje como una posibilidad, tenía una pequeña esperanza de que se cumpliera mi sueño, pero si no era así, Demetri era una opción. Algo podría aprender de él.

… …

El viernes durante el almuerzo, sólo estábamos las chicas así que aprovechando la ocasión y espero, de forma sutil, le pregunté a Bella

–Bella, ¿ya sabes a quien vas a invitar al festival de la próxima semana? – por su expresión, parecía que no sabía de qué hablaba

–No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando– simplemente no lo podía creer y creo que Rosalie tampoco porque dijo

–Por Dios Bella, no me digas que no sabes que la próxima semana es el mejor día del año después de mi cumpleaños– al parecer, no captó la idea–Bella, va ser día de San Valentín, nena, viene el 14 de febrero–

–Eso no puede ser– afirmó con seguridad

–Bella ¿en qué mundo vives?– dije para reírme a carcajadas ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza esta mujer?

–Disculpen pero he estado concentrada en cosas más importantes que ridículas festividades cursis, no es mi culpa– se defendió pero la ignoramos

– Bueno, pues yo voy a invitar a Edward– Rosalie tenía una sonrisa y yo sentí pena por ella –y tu Ángela, ¿ya sabes con quien ir? –

–Pues Ben me invito y le dije que sí– Ángela era muy discreta por lo que se sonrojó al decirnos eso –y ¿tu Alice? – me preguntó

–Demetri Volturi me invito pero no le he dado una respuesta– dije, pero mi tono no era de felicidad, sino más bien de tristeza. Ya me había resignado a que Jasper no era para mi, ya que cada vez que me veía, sus ojos mostraban miedo y se alejaba. Y todo empeoró cuando justo en el momento en que lo mencioné, llegaron los chicos. Él se quedó quieto y me miró, pero rápidamente se sentó junto a Bella, la tomó de la mano y le preguntó

–Bella ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja en el festival?

Esa confirmación de sus sentimientos hacia ella y hacia mí me destrozó, pero era mejor saberlo ahora y así poder hacer algo con las ilusiones que se habían credo en mi mente. De todos modos, quería salir corriendo de aquí y poder llorar en paz.

La cara de Bella fue otra cosa que me desconcertó.

Mientras todos esperábamos su aceptación, tomé la decisión de que, antes de terminar las clases, debía buscar a Demetri y darle mi respuesta.

* * *

_**¡Nuevo capítulo, nuevos desastres! Y los Hale llegaron a revolucionar todo =)!**_

_**Además, Bella cree que en Forks podrá aparentar igual que en Phoenix, pero no sabía que aquí se iba a encontrar con unos chicos sumamente perspicaces como los Cullen.**_

_**No leemos en el próximo capítulo!**_

_**L'S P**_


	8. Chapter 8 Enredos previos 2a parte

**Personajes creados por la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, solo los tome prestados para crear esta historia basadas en algunas situaciones de Orgullo y prejuicio de Jane Austen.**

En el capitulo anterior

_Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y los nervios se apoderaron de mí, al ver a Jasper mirándome con la tristeza y la suplica aferradas a sus ojos y porque sentía claramente a 7 pares de ojos clavados fijamente en mi esperando una respuesta… _

_Y lo único que pude pensar fue: esto ¿cómo paso?_

**Capitulo 8 Enredos previos**

**rumbo a un desastroso San Valentín 2ª Parte**

"**Solamente pasaba diez minutos con el amor de su vida, y miles de horas pensando en él."**

**Paulo Coelho**

**Bella POV**

Aparté mi mirada de la mano de Jasper, que sujetaba fuertemente la mía como si de un salvavidas se tratara, para observar a todos los que nos rodeaban.

Emmett tenía cara de sorpresa pero a la vez parecía contento, Rosalie nos miraba con fascinación y nada de sorpresa y Ángela parecía feliz, en cambio la mirada de Jacob y Edward reflejaba ira, la diferencia era que Jacob miraba a Jasper y Edward me miraba a mi. En cuento lo noté, volví a girarme esquivando su esmerilada mirada y me concentré en Alice para tratar de adivinar que era lo que pensaba. Ella tenía una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, pero sus ojos estaban inexpresivos.

Regresé mi mirada a Jasper, quien me veía suplicante y le dije muy bajito para que sólo él me escuchara

– ¿podemos salir un momento, necesito hablar contigo si?

Sin esperar que respondiera, me levanté, tomé su mano y lo jalé fuera de la cafetería, ignorando a los demás y los gritos de Emmett aunque no entendí lo que decía.

No caminé mucho, por lo que nos quedamos en el pasillo, lo importante para mí era aclarar las cosas con Jasper y antes de que pudiera decir algo, él me volvió a preguntar

–Vas a ir conmigo ¿verdad?

Aunque mi mente había estado preparando todo un cuestionario para él sobre lo que había pasado, nada le pude decir, sin embargo noté en sus ojos que la suplica se había esfumado y ahora quedaba un poco de resignación. Trate de inhalar aire varias veces para aclarar mi confundida mente y tratar de comprender a Jasper, porque nunca, en todo el tiempo que nos conocíamos, lo había visto de esta manera.

–Jasper ¿en verdad quieres ir conmigo a ese festival? – pregunté un poco más tranquila, Jasper dudó un instante y después con una sonrisa me contestó

–Claro Bella, si no, no te lo hubiera pedido– su voz sonaba con un poco más de confianza, pero todavía veía la duda en sus ojos lo que me hacía dudar a mí

– ¿Seguro? – lo cuestioné de nuevo y esta vez no pudo disfrazar sus sentimientos y la duda se vio claramente en el par de ojos color azul que poseía. En otras circunstancias, podría haberme reído de Jasper por su actitud, porque si algo teníamos en común Emmett y yo era nuestro sentido del humor un poco retorcido y ver a Jasper así cuando siempre había sido el controlado y el mejor para tranquilizarnos de los cuatro, era algo que no se veía todos los días. Estaba segura que sea lo que sea lo que lo tenía así, esa persona, porque mi instinto me decía que se trataba de alguien, era mi héroe por desequilibrar al medido Jasper. Como no me contestó y dispuesta a obtener respuestas, le pregunté o mejor dicho lo amenacé –Jasper Hale, vas a dejar de jugar y me vas a decir que mierdas está pasando, si no quieres que le diga a Rosalie que fuiste tú quien perdió su oso de peluche – la duda cambió a sorpresa porque nunca lo había amenazado con la valiosa información que poseía desde que tenía diez años; Rosalie había prometido desquitarse cruelmente de aquel que destruyó su pequeño oso y yo era la única que sabía que Jasper había sido el culpable. Mi rubio amigo me miró más resignado todavía que antes y respiró profundamente antes de contestarme

–Yo… mmmm… bueno yo… – no entendía que era tan difícil que no me podía decir, si siempre habíamos sido sinceros uno con el otro y después de lo que pasó con James, Jasper me hizo prometer que nunca nos ocultaríamos las cosas. Él pareció pensar lo mismo, ya que lo dijo aunque un poco reticente –me gusta mucho una chica pero no creo que yo le guste a ella– sonreí internamente porque me imaginaba que algo así estaba pasando.

– ¿Y decidiste usarme a mi para que ella te tomara en cuenta a ti? – le pregunté un poco enojada

–No Bella, solo… yo… eres mi mejor amiga y bueno… pensé que era buena idea ir juntos– dijo moviendo la cabeza. Realmente nunca había visto así a Jasper, preocupado, nervioso, triste y con un deje de admiración cuando la mencionó a ella

– ¿Puedo saber quien es? – le pregunté, pero el sólo negó con la cabeza y me respondió

–No tiene caso Bella, yo no le gusto y no quiero que su amistad se vea perjudicada por eso– lo escuché atentamente y no sé si se dio cuenta o no, pero con lo que dijo fue más que suficiente y agradecí a los cielos porque mi mente estuviera tan receptiva. A las únicas dos chicas que consideraba mis amigas eran Ángela y Alice, por las reacciones de ambas ya sabía de quien se trataba.

Le iba a preguntar otra cosa cuando el timbre de reinicio de clases sonó y varios alumnos comenzaron a salir de la cafetería. Emmett, Ángela y Jacob salieron y nos encontraron en el pasillo, seguidos de Edward y Rosalie, seguramente había aprovechado la ocasión para invitarlo al festival. Decidí ignorarlos y al malestar que me causó verlos juntos, para mirar a Alice. Ella iba acompañada de un chico alto y apuesto pero que tenía cierto brillo de maldad en los ojos, cuando se acercaron más lo reconocí como uno de los chicos que se sentaba en la mesa de los populares. Al momento en que Jasper los vio, tomó mi mano de nuevo, jalándome ahora él hacia mi salón, volviendo a dejar a todos atrás. Respiraba con dificultad, completamente furioso y por eso ya no me atreví a preguntarle nada, ya que cuando Jasper estaba de ese humor, en verdad causaba miedo.

… …

Cuando las clases terminaron, Emmett y yo fuimos a casa. Durante todo el caminó él habló y cantó muy emocionado, todo porque pensaba que Jasper y yo estábamos saliendo, y repitió hasta el cansancio que nadie mejor para mí que Jasper, a quien conocíamos desde niños. Pensé en la posibilidad de contarle todo, pero no sabía si Emmett mantendría el secreto y tampoco quería traicionar a Jasper, así que sólo le aclaré que seguíamos siendo amigos. Emmett podía guardar el secreto pero su problema era que si se le ocurría ayudar a resolver el problema, muchas veces sus métodos para hacerlo no eran los mejores y en ocasiones eso sólo complicaba las cosas.

Él pareció creérselo, aunque la mirada cómplice que me dio seguida de la risita que soltó me demostró que solo había fingido creerlo. Para evitar que siguiera preguntando, subí a mi habitación para empezar a hacer mi tarea. Obviamente, no pude hacerlo.

El festival, la invitación de Jasper, su confesión y mi sospecha de que todo su raro comportamiento era causado por Alice empezaron a darme vueltas en la cabeza y no me dejaban concentrar. Decidí hacer algo para poder tener mi mente en paz, y comencé a analizar los hechos.

A Jasper le gustaba una de mis amigas, con Ángela siempre se portaba amable, platicaban, se reían, y lo que era más importante, Jass actuaba con naturalidad. Con Alice era todo lo contrario.

Siempre se evitaban, cuando ella hablaba el parecía distraído, se veía más pálido que de costumbre las pocas veces que ella sonreía y casi nunca hablaba cerca de ella, cuando nunca antes la presencia de una chica había sido razón para que él guardara silencio. Alice, en cambio, no se mostraba tan efusiva cuando él estaba cerca, casi no reía y cuando lo hacía, esa misma sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos, incluso cuando comenzó a comportarse así pensé que ella estaba enferma, Alice e hiperactividad parecían ser sinónimos, cosa que no ocurría cuando Jasper estaba cerca.

Aun recuerdo cuando ella lo vio por primera vez, y como su expresión cambió cuando nos vio tomados de la mano y… ¡oh por Dios! La expresión de Alice siempre cambiaba cuando Jasper tomaba mi mano y además sus ojos demostraban tristeza cuando me pidió ir con él al festival, y Jasper se puso furioso en cuanto la vio con ese chico…

¡Pero qué ciega he sido!

Rápidamente tomé mi pequeño bolso y las llaves del jeep y baje las escaleras corriendo. Cuando iba en el primer escalón, mis pies se atoraron y estaba a punto de caer cuando Emmett me sostuvo

–Más cuidado enana, no quiero que mis papás me regañen porque no te cuido bien– su ceño estaba fruncido pero sus ojos tenían un brillo burlón

–lo siento Emmett, tendré cuidado– dije apartándome de él

–oye ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? –

–tengo que ver a Alice, nos vemos al rato– y antes de que dijera otra cosa, salí de casa azotando la puerta.

Manejé rápido a pesar de ser enemiga de la velocidad, pero quería arreglar esto antes de que mis dos queridos amigos hicieran algo tonto, o por lo menos hicieran más tonterías de las que ya había visto. Aunque la preocupación por ellos dos mantuvo a raya los nervios por manejar así.

Llegué y me estacioné en la entrada de la casa de los Cullen, esperaba que Alice estuviera aquí. Toqué la puerta y para mi desgracia, Edward fue el que abrió. Se quedó de pie en la entrad sin decir nada, solo me observaba con una expresión de lo que detecté como una combinación entre enfado y aburrimiento, así que yo hablé primero, no tenía tiempo que perder.

–Hola, esta Alice– saludé por educación

– ¿Para que la quieres? – me preguntó serio sin siquiera responder a mi saludo. Hace mucho tiempo me había resignado a que Edward nunca sería educado conmigo. Y tampoco me importaba.

–Eso no te importa, sólo dime ¿se encuentra o no? – su estúpido tono me estaba molestando y sólo me estaba haciendo perder tiempo.

–Si está per…– no lo dejé terminar y empujándolo un poco, entré a la casa. En cuanto lo toqué volví a sentir cosquillas en mis manos, pero lo ignoré y me adelanté porque estaba segura que me seguía. Cuando subía las escaleras, le dije –gracias ah y no te molestes en guiarme, ya sé donde está su habitación– y sin más, seguí mi camino.

Me detuve en la puerta de la habitación de Alice y toqué dos veces antes de escuchar a la voz de Alice decir

–Está abierto–

Entré y ella estaba sentada en su cama mirando su gran armario, no supo que se trataba de mi y cuando lo hizo, su cara se apagó un poco más y antes de que ella se diera la vuelta evitándome, noté que tenía los ojos un poco hinchados y rojos, señal inequívoca de que había estado llorando.

Ella no me dijo nada y cansada del sufrimiento que sin sabes le provoqué a mis amigos, decidí ser directa y preguntarle.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba Jasper?

Ella abrió ligeramente los ojos por lo que supuse fue pánico y se puso pálida. Trató de calmarse y me dijo lo más indiferente posible

–No sé de qué me estás hablando– bien, al parecer iba a tener que recurrir a medidas extremas

–Vamos Alice ¿acaso creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta?– traté de que mi tono fuera normal, pero al parecer mi intento falló y mi voz sonó más dura de lo que quería. Ella se sentó en su cama y yo me acerque y agregué – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Alice? ¿No se supone que somos amigas? – de repente ella comenzó a llorar y yo me acerqué lentamente a ella y la abracé, sintiéndome culpable.

– ¿co…cómo querías que te dij…dijera que me gus…gusta tu novio? – dijo Alice todavía hipando y llorando

–Alice ¿alguna vez se te ocurrió la posibilidad de que Jasper no es mi novio? – ella se alejó para mirarme evidentemente confundida y me dijo

– ¿No es tu novio? Pero yo creí… cuando te toma de la mano y te mira y…– bueno eso era mi culpa y tenía que disculparme por eso y aclararle las cosas

–No Alice, Jasper no es mi novio y créeme que no fue nuestra intención si les hicimos pensar eso– le aclaré mirándola directamente a sus ojos azules como les de su papá –Eso de tomarnos de la mano es una costumbre que tenemos desde que éramos niños e íbamos a la escuela en Phoenix, pero obviamente allá todos sabían que no éramos novios, por María y Jam…– me calle abruptamente y cerré los ojos con fuerza por lo que estaba a punto de decir. Había jurado mantener a James enterrado en el pasado y aunque Alice se había ganado mi confianza, no quería se enterara de lo que ese infeliz me hizo. Rogué porque ella no se hubiera dado cuenta –bueno no importa, sólo que olvidé que aquí nadie conocía nuestras costumbres y no adiviné que malinterpretarían todo y si a eso le agregamos que Jasper siempre ha sido muy sobre protector conmigo– lo último lo dije con fastidio

–Entonces ¿él no esta enamorado de ti?

–Por supuesto que no Alice, siempre nos hemos visto como hermanos y el hecho de imaginarlo como algo diferente a eso ¡iuuwwk! – puse mi mejor cara de asco –Vaya ni siquiera es mi tipo, así que evidentemente eso lo deja fuera de mis prospectos de novio– sonreí cuando Alice lo hizo, entendiendo lo que le decía, –debes entender que Jass siempre me ha cuidado como lo hace Emmett, mas desde que…– otra vez hablé más de la cuenta y Alice me miraba interrogante, dándome a entender que continuara, pero solo me quedé sentada mirando mis manos y después le dije ignorando mi pequeño desliz – ¿creo que complicamos todo no?

Ella me miró sin disimular que había notado mis casi confesiones y en su mirada expresaba _"Está bien, no preguntaré sobre lo que has omitido, pero eso no significa que se me olvide"_. Se acercó, me abrazó y sonriendo dijo

–Lamento haber malinterpretado todo Bella, yo quería preguntártelo directamente pero me arrepentía en cada ocasión – de repente su sonrisa desapareció y dijo tan bajo que apenas alcancé a escucharla –pero eso no significa que yo le guste a él– bien, comenzábamos de nuevo.

–Alice ¿Por qué crees tú que estoy haciendo esto? – le dije tratando de fingir enojo –si no supiera qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza de mi amigo, no hubiera hecho nada–

–Pero entonces ¿Por qué no me invitó al festival y a ti sí?

–Porque el tontito no cree que te gusté– respondí –creo que me lo pidió a mí como medida de protección o para tener con quien ir y porque tal vez quería ver que reacción tenías–

– ¿quieres decir que te utilizo? – preguntó horrorizada

–Bueno, diciéndolo así suena horrible, pero no lo culpo– contesté con seguridad –si yo estuviera igual que él probablemente haría lo mismo. Es más, creo que si lo hice una vez, así que esta vez fue como cumplir mi parte de un trato.

–Entonces ¿yo le gusto? – Alice sonrió como la vez que la conocí

–Si, aunque ocultó tan bien sus sentimientos que no me di cuenta sino hasta hace rato cuando me dijo lo del festival y después, digamos que lo presione para que confesara– sonreí con malicia –me lo confirmó cuando te vio salir de la cafetería con ese chico… – de repente ella lanzó un grito que me asusto. Cuando la vi, tenía la mirada perdida y repetía las palabras no puede ser mientras negaba con la cabeza. Asustada por su comportamiento le pregunté –Alice ¿qué pasa?

–Dimitri… yo… festival… juntos… Jasper– repetía como poseída y yo no entendía nada, así que la tomé de los hombros y le dije

– ¡Alice!, respira y cálmate– ella trató de calmarse y cuando lo logró, dijo

–Bella yo acepte ir con Demetri al festival porque pensé que tu irías con Jasper– su voz sonaba de nuevo triste

– ¡Oh bueno! creo que eso sí es problema– reconocí

– ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? – preguntó desesperada

–No lo sé– acepté. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio pensando que hacer, cuando miré mi reloj, eran las 6 de la tarde – ¡oh cielos¡ ya es tarde, será mejor que me vaya, le dije a Emmett que no tardaba y ya estuve toda la tarde fuera– además tenía que hablar con Jasper, pero eso todavía Alice no lo sabía.

–Tienes razón, yo por lo mientras pensare que hacer con respecto a Dimitri.

–No te preocupes Alice, ya se nos ocurrirá algo– tomé mis cosas y añadí– aunque creo que lo mejor es que mañana te disculpes con el tal Dimitri y le digas que no irás con él

–Tienes razón– aceptó ella –sólo iré a ese festival con Jasper y así ¡tú podrás ir con Jacob!– Alice dio pequeños saltitos y aplaudía contenta como era su costumbre, pero yo todavía estaba pensando en lo que ella dijo

– ¿Jacob? Pero si en toda la semana me ha ignorado y no entiendo por qué– ante esto Alice comenzó a reír

– ¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta que le gustas? –

–Pues yo no… no– dije vehemente

–Pues si, tú le gustas y mucho, y si te ha ignorado tal vez es porque él piensa lo mismo que yo con respecto a Jasper

– ¡Mierda! – exclamé cuando me di cuenta de lo que decía Alice, ahora entendía porque Jacob no me hablaba desde que les presenté a Jasper, pero lo que más me preocupaba era que Jacob se hubiera hecho falsas esperanzas conmigo

–Y ¿a ti te gusta? – me preguntó Alice. Era obvio que no le podría decir simplemente si o no porque ni yo misma lo sabía, estaba muy confundida. Suspiré decidida a ser sincera con Alice

–No lo sé Alice, él es muy guapo y divertido, me hace reír y me siento bien cuando estoy con él, pero no se si siento algo más para comenzar algo yo… yo todavía no me siento preparada para andar con alguien– _y no estoy segura de si algún día lo estaré_, añadí para mí, me sentía incompleta y no creía justo para nadie soportar todos los miedos que me envolvían.

Alice me miró, se acerco a mí y me dijo

–Sé que ocultas algo– yo iba a tratar de desmentirla pero ella me interrumpió –espera, sé que ocultas algo pero también sé que debes de tener una razón muy fuerte para hacerlo, así que esperaré hasta que te sientas lista para decírmelo, porque ni pienses que lo olvidaré– yo simplemente la abracé y le dije

–Gracias Alice

–No, yo soy la que te tiene que dar las gracias por venir a decirme todo esto– de repente se escucho un ruido en la puerta, me pareció extraño pero lo deje pasar y dije

–Bueno, no hubiera sido necesario si no lo hubiera complicado todo ¿no? – me di la vuelta y añadí – debo irme, nos vemos mañana.

Ambas salimos de su habitación y Alice me acompañó hasta el coche, diciéndome adiós desde el porche con su mano. Cuando entré al Jeep, noté que alguien se asomaba desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso y por un momento me pareció ver Edward, aunque deseché la idea tan rápido como apareció, no creo que le interesara verme partir.

Después de 20 minutos llegué a la casa y mis papás ya habían llegado. No me preguntaron en dónde había estado y supuse que Emmett les había dicho. Después de cenar todos juntos, subí a mi habitación y tomé el móvil para hablar con Jasper.

Cuando terminé de relatarle lo que había hecho, no me contestó nada. Supuse que estaba molesto, por lo agitada que se escuchaba su respiración y sólo esperaba que empezara a gritarme y reclamarme por lo que hice, pero no dijo nada, sólo noté el cambió en su respiración cuando dije que Alice sentía lo mismo por él. En ese momento me pidió que volviera a decir todo y le expliqué claramente lo que habíamos hablado, pero no le dije lo de Dimitri, primero tendríamos que decidir que íbamos a hacer. Cuando terminé de convencer a Jass que Alice lo quería, me pidió perdón por haberme utilizado, pero yo le dejé en claro que también había sido mi culpa.

Después de eso, fui lo suficientemente capaz de concentrarme en mis deberes escolares.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de dormirme, las cosas que me dijo Alice sobre Jake empezaron a darme vueltas en la cabeza. Era cierto lo que había dicho, me divertía y sentía bien junto a él, pero no estaba preparada para salir en plan romántico con nadie. Aunque si era sincera, tenía que reconocer que en caso que quisiera iniciar algo con alguien, no conocía a nadie mejor que Jacob, de entre los chicos del instituto, era el único que me había demostrado que no era un idiota.

Entre la sensación de felicidad que tenía por resolver las cosas entre dos de mis mejores amigos y también mis interrogantes sobre cuando mi corazón estaría sanado y listo para volver a amar y quien sería el dueño de sus latidos, el sueño me venció.

* * *

_**¡Problema resuelto!**_

_**Vaya que estos chicos son un poquitín complicados jajaja pero a veces es divertido verlos envueltos en tantos conflictos… por el momento todo es paz, después el drama volverá a aparecer.**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima y m!l gRaC!aS X lEEr!**_

_**L'S P**_


	9. Chapter 9 Caja de sorpresas

**Personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia con todo y el drama es de mi total invención, aunque algunas situaciones están inspiradas en Orgullo y prejuicio de Jane Austen.**

**Capitulo 9 Caja de sorpresas**

"**Yo no me encuentro a mí mismo cuando más me busco. Me encuentro a mi mismo por sorpresa cuando menos me lo espero." Michel Eyquem de Montaigne**

**Edward POV**

Esta semana había sido de muchas sorpresas agradables y desagradables.

Entre las agradables tenía que alguien había encontrado una manera de mantener quieta y callada a Alice, aún siendo vísperas de San Valentín. Yo había intentado hacerlo desde que tenía uso de razón pero nunca funcionaba, así que quien sea que lo haya logrado podría estar seguro que yo era su fan. Otra sorpresa era Rosalie Hale. Ella parecía interesante además de ser hermosa evidentemente y desde el momento que me miró, entendí que ella estaba interesada en mí.

Entre las desagradables tenía que Jacob era un tremendo idiota y la principal, aunque no fue una sorpresa del todo, era que Isabella Swan era una mentirosa.

Ella era una de las típicas niñas que se mostraban frágiles y vulnerables para tener la atención de tontos enamoradizos como Jacob. Llegué a esa conclusión el día lunes al llegar a la escuela cuando todos nos dimos cuenta que ella mentía y si tenía novio, a pesar de que ella había casi jurado que no, y se trataba nada más y nada menos que Jasper Hale, su "supuesto" amigo.

En cuanto los vi, mi atención se centró en mi amigo Jacob y por su expresión, sabía que Isabella lo había lastimado. Y sólo por eso la aborrecí más, no tomé en cuenta el malestar que me causó verla de la mano de ese rubiecito, Jacob era el importante.

Mi amigo Jacob tenía un historial amoroso corto pero casi igual de malo que él mío. Justo antes de que fuera a Londres, Jacob me confeso que estaba enamorado de Leah, una chica de la Push que era su amiga. Yo le aconsejé que fuera sincero con ella porque estaba seguro que Leah le correspondería. En ese tiempo yo pensaba que el amor era lo mejor que te podía pasar ¡Qué tontería!

El estaba seguro que Leah era el amor de su vida, su alma gemela. Jacob es de las personas que creían eso, e incluso, yo también lo creía así. Al final, lo único que me dijo Jake fue que ella se iba a casar con alguien más después se canceló la boda y ella se fue de la Push sin ninguna explicación. Y, aunque ahora Jacob estaba bien, yo sabía que muchas veces continuaba pensando en ella.

Pero eso cambió un poco en cuanto conoció a Isabella. Ahora se veía más contento y feliz que antes. Era obvio para cualquiera que ella le gustaba, pero todo cambio radicalmente cuando Jasper Hale entro en escena descubriendo a la verdadera Isabella. Desde ese día, Jacob regresó con nosotros a la mesa de siempre y casi no nos cruzábamos con Isabella y compañía.

Pero otra razón más fue la que me hizo querer vengarme.

La actitud de Alice también había cambiado en esta semana. Ella parecía menos entusiasta en celebrar San Valentín que otros años. Y aunque al principio dije que fue algo refrescante no tener que escuchar a Alice hablar cada cinco minutos sobre corazones, chocolates, rosas y demás cosas características del 14 de febrero, después de dos días fue preocupante. Me dispuse a vigilarla para ver si descubría la razón de su comportamiento.

Por la mañana me dediqué a mirarla y descubrí que durante el día estaba muy callada y en casa parecía ausente. Antes no paraba de hablar durante la cena, pero toda esta semana hablaba poco y casi siempre se encerraba en su cuarto. Me daba mucha curiosidad saber que le sucedía para actuar así y solo esperaba que no fuera nada grave. Muchas veces intenté hablarle y hacer un intento para acercarme a ella, pero para eso tenía que pedirle perdón por mi actitud desde mi regreso de Londres y no encontraba el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

… …

–Oye Ed ¿ya sabes con quien vas a ir al festival? – me preguntó Jacob el viernes mientras íbamos rumbo a la cafetería.

–Sé que Rosalie Hale me va a pedir ir con ella ¿y tú? – me interesaba saber que iba a hacer él

–Bueno yo… quería– Jacob sonaba afligido – quería invitar a Bella

– ¿Qué? ¿estás loco amigo? – exclamé en voz alta enojado –es obvio que ella va a ir con su rubiecito novio – dije para que reaccionara. Jacob tenía una tendencia a perdonar fácilmente a todo el mundo.

–Mira, yo estaba pensando que– ahora se veía indeciso y eso me molestó más, se supone que no hay secretos entre nosotros– bueno no creo que Bella me haya mentido sobre él, además nunca los he visto juntos "juntos" entiendes– dijo Jake seriamente

–Pero siempre están juntos– eso no lo podía negar –además yo he visto como la mira y siempre van de la mano– recalqué con seguridad porque me había dedicado toda la semana a observarlos tratando de juntar razones para que Jacob se olvidara de Isabella y así pudiéramos seguir como antes y cada vez que los veía tomados de la mano mi furia crecía, únicamente porque sabía que eso hacía sentir mal a mi amigo.

–Tienes razón pero no lo sé– Jacob se rascó la nuca y comprendí que estaba nervioso y confundido –creo que debería hablar con ella y, si de todos modos Jasper es su novio, yo todavía quiero ser su amigo – contestó Jacob y sonrió por haberlo dicho por fin, yo me enojé por supuesto

–Entonces ¿por qué no le has hablado en toda la semana? – pregunté yo

–Porque fui un estúpido– dijo realmente apenado –me impactó mucho verla con él cuando dijo que no había nadie que le gustaba

–Eso si es una estupidez Jacob– comenté enojado – haz lo que quieras pero te advierto que para mí, Isabella una mentirosa– añadí porque era verdad, ella sólo quería jugar.

–Eso lo dices por lo que te paso en Londres– mencionó Jacob y la furia creció –te afectó mucho lo que hizo esa chica que ahora piensas que todas son iguales– afirmó convencido y me enojó mucho que él sacara el tema cuando había quedado claro que nunca lo tocaríamos. De alguna manera tenía que hablar con alguien y quien mejor que mi amigo casi hermano que me conocía tan bien.

– ¿Enserio genio? – pregunté con sarcasmo – Puedes estar seguro que lo único que le agradezco a esa zorra es que me mostrara la verdadera cara de las mujeres– dije seguro de mi mismo

–No generalices Edward, recuerda que tenemos hermanas y ambos sabemos que ellas no son así– reclamó empezando a enojarse y le di la razón. Mi hermana no era ninguna zorra, de hecho creo que nunca había tenido novio pero eso no le quitaba lo molesta, gruñona y entrometida y estaba seguro que Jacob opinaba igual de sus hermanas que yo.

–Tienes razón pero ellas tampoco son unos ángeles caídos del cielo, es más sabes perfectamente que parece que su meta en la vida es fastidiar la nuestra– respondí recordando lo que Alice me había advertido de Lisa y que yo no quise escuchar. Jacob se quedó callado mirándome fijamente y después de un rato dijo

–No deberías tomarla contra tu hermana sólo porque fue más inteligente que tú y supo que con Lisa sólo tendrías problemas sin siquiera conocerla en verdad y tú no la quisiste escuchar– me quedé callado mientras me volvía a enojar porque yo nunca le había dicho que Alice me había advertido sobre Lisa, sólo le dije que nuestro actual comportamiento se debía a que con la lejanía habíamos cambiado y ya no éramos tan compatibles como antes.

– ¿cómo sabes que…– pero de inmediato supe quien le había proporcionado esa información –Alice– dije entre dientes

–No la culpes, ella estaba muy preocupada por ti y con el único que podía hablar de ello era conmigo, además la conozco y sé que si ella piensa que algo no está bien, lo dice– replicó –y si a eso le añadimos que tu cambio de actitud hacia ella fue radical, pues sólo tienes que sumar uno más uno–

–Pero eso no le da derecho a meterse con mi vida– cosa que parecía valerle un reverendo rábano a Alice, siempre hablando sobre la conexión de los mellizos y esas tonterías de las que ella era fiel creyente

–Creo que deberías darle más crédito a Alice– sugirió mi amigo –ella es demasiado intuitiva y en verdad creo que puede llegar a conocer aspectos de los demás que nadie más podría pensar y como amigo, te aconsejo que superes tu problema– añadió

–No me importa y ya no quiero hablar del asunto– dije tajante –Y no tengo ningún problema, simplemente me di cuenta que el amor es para idiotas y las mujeres sólo son para pasar el rato– incluso Jacob con su fatídico historial amoroso debería saberlo y estar de acuerdo conmigo.

–Ese es el problema al que me refería– dijo Jacob y sabía que yo no diría nada más.

Continuamos caminando en silencio hasta que nos encontramos con Emmett y Jasper en el pasillo

– ¡Hey Jacob!– gritó Emmett

– ¿De casualidad no han visto a las chicas? –preguntó Jasper

–No– respondió serio Jacob

–Tal vez estén en la cafetería– sugirió Emmett y los demás asentimos.

Todos nos dirigimos a la cafetería y efectivamente Isabella, Alice, Rosalie y Ángela estaban sentadas en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Estaban platicando animadamente y el tema debía ser muy interesante porque no se percataron que habíamos llegado. Nos acercamos a ellas justo cuando Alice estaba hablando

–Dimitri me invito pero no le he dado una respuesta– Alice se sonrojó y nos miró sorprendida, aunque no se escuchaba entusiasmada. Yo por mi parte cerré mis manos en puños.

¿Cómo demonios se había atrevido Dimitri a invitar a Alice? pensé.

Yo conocía perfectamente a todos los Vulturi y yo era un santo a comparación a ellos, además yo tenía un asunto pendiente con el imbécil de su hermano Alec. Pero sobre todo ¿no se suponía que Dimitri estaba con Kate? Bueno eso no importaba, ninguna chica cercana a mi iba a volver a salir con un Vulturi si estaba en mis manos impedirlo. Antes de que pudiera planear algo contra esa cita y decirle unas cuantas cosas a Alice, la voz de Jasper me regresó a la realidad cuando le dijo a Bella

–Bella ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja en el festival? – me sorprendí de verlo sentado junto a ella si hasta hace sólo un momento estaba junto a Emmett. De nuevo el enojo apareció contra ellos dos porque mi amigo estaba presente y tendría que aguantar sus momentos románticos. Pero al mirar a Jasper me di cuenta que se veía pálido y sostenía la mano de Isabella con fuerza y no como la sostendrías de ser el amor de tu vida, además ella estaba perpleja y se notaba la duda y sorpresa en sus ojos, claramente lo supe porque sus ojos chocolate eran muy expresivos.

Ella recorrió su mirada por todos nosotros y en cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron, lo que había estado pensando se esfumo y sólo quedó una nube de furia. ¿acaso ella no se daba cuenta de lo que le hacía a Jacob? Y lo peor es que no le contestaba nada a su noviecito para terminar su acto cursi. Cuando al fin reaccionó, tomó a Jasper y lo jaló fuera de la cafetería, mientras un contento Emmett gritaba con todas sus fuerzas

– ¡Jasper no intentes pervertir a mi hermana! – y se soltó a reír al igual que Rosalie y Ángela.

En ese momento también observé a todos y como dije, Rosalie, Ángela y Emmett parecían felices, caso contrario a Jacob que tenía la mirada triste y Alice… me sorprendió y estremeció algo dentro de mí al mirar a mi hermana.

Alice parecía a punto de romperse.

Y justo ahí fue que me di cuenta qué era lo que le pasaba. A ella el gustaba Jasper Hale y el muy imbécil era novio de Isabella, la que Alice había adoptado como buena mejor amiga y decía que era como su hermana. Por eso toda la semana había estado tan extraña.

Hasta ahí llego mi paciencia y ahora si estaba decidido, me vengaría de Isabella Swan.

–Vaya, nunca pensé que el sentimental Jassy quisiera con la enana de Bella– dijo Emmett evidentemente sorprendido –pero mejor que sea él, no soportaría ver a Bella sufrir como con el bastardo de James ¡ouch! – gritó con dolor –¿ Por qué me pisas Rosa?– escuchamos decir a Emmett mirando fijamente a Rosalie mientras ella parecía echar fuego por los ojos contra él

–Porque eres un completo idiota con una gran boca Emmett y no me digas Rosa, mi nombre es Rosalie ¿entendiste? – él iba a replicar pero pareció entender el mensaje entre líneas que Rosalie obviamente le había dado y ya no dijo nada más. Rosalie se fue calmando y ya un poco más tranquila dijo –por eso Jasper estaba tan raro, pero me lo hubiera dicho y yo le hubiera ayudado, definitivamente lo voy a golpear– dijo golpeando su puño derecho en la mano izquierda. Estaba tan concentrado viéndola que me sobresalté cuando de repente se giró hacia mí – por cierto Edward quiero hablar contigo– yo asentí y ella iba a comenzar pero Alice interrumpió

–Bueno chicos, nos vemos después, tengo algo que hacer– y caminando con mucha dignidad se dirigió a la mesa donde Vulturi estaba. Iba a levantarme detrás de ella para que no cometiera la estupidez de aceptar pero Rosalie carraspeó llamando mi atención, después tendría que encargarme de Vulturi.

– ¿De qué querías hablar Rosalie? – pregunté escondiendo mi enojo con su hermano, su amiga y mi hermana

– ¿Quieres ir conmigo al festival? – preguntó ella sonriente y segura y escuché un pequeño bufido, que me pareció había sido Emmett

–Claro, preciosa– respondí con mi clásica sonrisa de conquista.

El timbre sonó y me apresuré a salir de la cafetería, pero Rosalie me siguió y tuve que volver a interrumpir mi plan. Jacob, Ángela y Emmett iban adelante de nosotros y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Alice venía detrás con Dimitri platicando. Definitivamente tendría que cruzar dos palabras con él.

Cuando ya estuvimos en el pasillo, nos encontramos con Isabella y Jasper. Parecía que discutían por sus expresiones y por su sorpresa cuando ambos giraron y nos vieron. Me di cuenta de inmediato que Isabella frunció el ceño en cuanto me vio con Rosalie, era evidente que el verme con su amiga le molestaba. Eso podría serme de utilidad.

Las clases pasaron y cuando menos lo espere ya estábamos en casa.

Como siempre, apenas Alice entró a la casa, subió y se encerró en su habitación. Al pasearme por la sala y la cocina comprobé que mi madre no estaba, así que no sabía que hacer para no aburrirme. Cuando iba hacía la biblioteca, me topé con la habitación donde estaba mi piano. Abrí la puerta y me acerqué lentamente a él.

Desde hace mucho tiempo había tomado la decisión de no tocar y por lo mismo, permanecía alejado de esta habitación. Era en momentos como este en que me daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

No pude evitar la tentación y abrí la tapa, dejando al descubierto las teclas del piano. Me senté. Acerqué mi mano y toqué suavemente las teclas, como si fuera algo que pudiera romperse con facilidad. Y me vi tentado de tocar.

Comencé tecleando al azar, sin saber que melodía tocar. Y de inmediato la angustia y frustración se apoderaron de mi, cuando el recuerdo de la chica del piano regresó y en un momento de locura, quise reproducir su canción. Tenía algunos días que no soñaba con ella, pero eso no significaba que no pensara en ella, en su llanto, y por alguna extraña razón, un olor dulzón inundó mi mente, lo que me llevó a recordar que según lo que había averiguado, Isabella Swan era la probable chica del piano.

Y digo probable porque me negaba a aceptar que Swan fuera lo suficientemente sensible para reproducir tal melodía, vaya no tenía pinta de que supiera tocar el piano y no la creía capaz de guardar dentro de sí todo lo que la melodía y ese llanto expresaban.

Simplemente, Isabella no era _MI_ chica del piano.

De repente me dio sed y me levanté para ir a la cocina por un poco de agua, sería mejor concentrarme en otra cosa y no volver aquí, donde los recuerdos y la frustración me rodeaban. Iba entrando en la cocina cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, y obviando el hecho de que Alice no se dignaría a bajar, tuve que volver mis pasos y caminé hasta la puerta. Debería decirle a mi mamá que contratara a alguien para que hiciera este tipo de cosas.

Abrí la puerta, pero desee no haberlo hecho.

De pie frente a mi se encontraba Isabella. Al principio se veía sorprendida pero después su expresión cambio a una de indiferencia, como solía hacer los últimos días. Yo sólo la miré mal, me molestaba que incluso tuviera que verla en mi propia casa.

–Hola, está Alice– dijo como saludo.

– ¿Para que la quieres? – le contesté seriamente. Está bien que yo me porté como un idiota con Alice pero es mi hermana y no iba a dejar que la lastimaran y menos Isabella, ya la había lastimado lo suficiente.

–Eso no te importa, solo dime ¿se encuentra o no? – me volvió a preguntar, cada vez con menos paciencia

–Si está per…– y no me dejó terminar porque me empujó y entró a la casa como si fuera suya. En cuanto sus manos estuvieron en contacto conmigo, una sensación eléctrica volvió a recorrerme y tal como en el hospital, el olor a fresas de su cabello se coló por mi nariz. Cuando salí de mi momentáneo aturdimiento, la seguí hasta las escaleras, donde se detuvo y girándose me dijo –gracias ah y no te molestes en guiarme, ya se donde esta su habitación– y sin más, continuo subiendo.

Pero que se creía esta niña que siempre me hacia enfurecer. A las demás las podía ignorar, a ella, al parecer no.

Totalmente furioso, subí lo que restaba de escaleras y me detuve en la habitación de Alice. Planee entrar para sacar a Isabella de ahí, pero noté que la puerta estaba entreabierta y su conversación hizo que me detuviera, esto parecía interesante.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba Jasper? – el tono de Isabella era acusatorio, lo que me molestó más. Alice no contestó, porque seguramente no esperaba que Isabella dijera eso, menos yo.

–No sé de qué me estás hablando

–Vamos Alice, acaso creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta– parecía que Isabella le reprochaba y continuó – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Alice? ¿No se supone que somos amigas? – e inmediatamente Alice comenzó a llorar.

– ¿co…como querías que te dij…dijera que me gus…gusta tu novio? – dijo Alice hipando por el llanto

–Alice ¿alguna vez se te ocurrió la posibilidad de que Jasper no es mi novio?– escuché que Alice dejó de llorar, tal vez por la sorpresa o la incredulidad, al igual que yo

– ¿No es tu novio? Pero yo creí… cuando te toma de la mano y te mira y…– recitó Alice y yo pensé lo mismo.

–No Alice, Jasper no es mi novio y créeme que no fue nuestra intención si les hicimos pensar eso. Eso de tomarnos de la mano es una costumbre que eramos niños e íbamos a la escuela en Phoenix, pero obviamente allá todos sabían que no éramos novios, por María y Jam…– Isabella calló abruptamente y me sorprendí queriendo saber que era lo iba a decir, después añadió –bueno no importa, sólo que olvidé que aquí nadie conocía nuestras costumbres y no adiviné que malinterpretarían todo y si a eso le agregamos que Jasper siempre ha sido muy sobreprotector conmigo– dijo enojada

–Entonces ¿él no está enamorado de ti?

–Por supuesto que no Alice, siempre nos hemos visto como hermanos y el hecho de imaginarlo como algo diferente a eso ¡iuuwwk! – dijo ella con asco –Vaya ni siquiera es mi tipo, así que evidentemente eso lo deja fuera de mis prospectos de novio– debes entender que Jass siempre me ha cuidado como lo hace Emmett, mas desde que– volvió a guardar silencio y fue más que evidente que algo escondía y algo me decía que eso era algo muy importante. Continuó un momento después– ¿creo que complicamos todo no?

–Lamento haber malinterpretado todo Bella, yo quería preguntártelo directamente pero me arrepentía en cada ocasión pero eso no significa que yo le guste a él– apenas si pude escuchar lo que Alice dijo porque habló muy bajo

–Alice ¿Por qué crees tú que estoy haciendo esto? si no supiera que es lo que pasa por la cabeza de mi amigo, no hubiera hecho nada

–Pero entonces ¿Por qué no me invito al festival y a ti sí? – en verdad mi hermana tenía mucha fuerza

–Porque el tontito no cree que te gusté, creo que me lo pidió a mí como medida de protección o para tener con quien ir y porque tal vez quería ver que reacción tenías– su comentario me enfureció y me dieron ganas de golpear a alguien pero no supe definir a quien, si al imbécil del rubiecito por utilizar a Isabella o a ella por dejarse utilizar por su supuesto amigo.

– ¿Quieres decir que te utilizo? – preguntó Alice pensando tal vez lo mismo que yo

–Bueno, diciéndolo así suena horrible, pero bueno no lo culpo, si yo estuviera igual que él probablemente haría lo mismo. Es más, creo que si lo hice una vez, así que esta vez fue como cumplir mi parte de un trato– que idiota era Jasper Hale y Alice no podía salir con alguien así

–Entonces ¿yo le gusto? – pregunto Alice esperanzada

–Si, aunque oculto tan bien sus sentimientos que no me di cuenta sino hasta hace rato cuando me dijo lo del festival y después, digamos que lo presione para que confesara– me reí por lo bajo imaginándola a ella, una chica más bien bajita, amenazando a un chico varios centímetros por arriba de su cabeza, esa era la Isabella que conocía, por eso ella no era _Mi_ chica del piano – Y después me lo confirmo cuando te vio salir de la cafetería con ese chico… – Sí, había olvidado a Vulturi y cuando Alice gritó o más bien chilló, creo que ella lo recordó también

–Alice ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó su amiga

–Dimitri… yo… festival… juntos… Jasper– repetía Alice

– ¡Alice!, respira y cálmate–pidió Isabella

–Bella yo acepte ir con Dimitri al festival porque pensé que tu irías con Jasper– ahora fue el turno para que me enojara con Alice por aceptar salir con ese, pero después recordé que ella no sabía lo que yo sobre esa escoria y su hermano

– ¡Oh bueno! creo que eso sí es problema

– ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? – Alice sonaba desesperada

–No lo sé– el silencio invadió y un momento después Isabella dijo – ¡oh cielos! ya es tarde, será mejor que me vaya, le dije a Emmett que no tardaba y ya estuve toda la tarde fuera–

–Tienes razón, yo por lo mientras pensare que hacer con respecto a Dimitri.

–No te preocupes Alice, ya se nos ocurrirá algo– mi cerebro también empezó a buscar soluciones –aunque creo que lo mejor es que mañana te disculpes con el tal Dimitri y le digas que no irás con él– esa era una buena opción, si Vulturi fuera buena persona y aceptara una negativa. Alice atrajó mi atención cuando dijo emocionada

–Tienes razón, solo iré a ese festival con Jasper y así ¡tú podrás ir con Jacob!– me di cuenta que si Isabella le explicaba todo esto a Jacob, él volvería a caer, algo que no estaba dispuesto a que pasara

– ¿Jacob? Pero si en toda la semana me ha ignorado y no entiendo el por qué– me desconcertó que no supiera que Jacob quería con ella… tal vez sólo estaba fingiendo

– ¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta que le gustas? – dijo Alice

–Pues yo no… no–

–Pues sí, tu le gustas y mucho, y si te ha ignorado tal vez es porque él piensa lo mismo que yo con respecto a Jasper– explicó ella

– ¡Mierda! – exclamó Isabella entre enojada y preocupada

–Y ¿a ti te gusta? –preguntó Alice y yo puse más atención porque pero me interesaba mucho conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta

–No lo sé Alice, él es muy guapo y divertido, me hace reír y me siento bien cuando estoy con él, pero no se si siento algo más para comenzar algo yo… yo todavía no me siento preparada para andar con alguien– por su tono de voz y lo que dijo, quedó muy claro para mí que alguien le había hecho daño.

Y al escuchar eso, un pequeño malestar comenzó en mi pecho, pero no entendí la razón.

–Sé que ocultas algo– dijo Alice–espera, sé que ocultas algo pero también sé que debes de tener una razón muy fuerte para hacerlo, así que esperare hasta que te sientas lista para decírmelo, porque ni pienses que lo olvidaré– _y yo lo averiguaré_, pensé decidido, la felicidad de mi mejor amigo estaba en juego.

–Gracias Alice

–No, yo soy la que te tiene que dar las gracias por venir a decirme todo esto– sin querer, perdí un poco el equilibrio y al tratar de no caer, moví un poco una maceta de mi madre, provocando ruido. Me dio miedo que me descubrieran escuchando su conversación así que rápidamente me fui a mi habitación sin esperar a saber si se habían dado cuenta o no.

Desde mi habitación pude escuchar como ambas salían de la habitación de Alice y bajaban la escalera. Fui hasta mi ventana para ver como Isabella subía al gigante Jeep que conducía, pero antes de encenderlo, ella volteo hacia mi dirección, por lo que yo me retire un poco de la ventana.

Al pensar en todo lo que había dicho Isabella pero principalmente lo que había omitido, me convenció que era muy buena idea acercarme a Rosalie. Ella conocía a Swan desde pequeñas y podría sonsacarle información que me ayudara a separarla de Jacob. Además, Rosalie parecía una chica interesante y algo me decía que el tiempo a su lado sería muy divertido y satisfactorio. Aunque todavía era muy pronto para decidir si sería buena idea acostarme con ella.

Escuché como Alice subía las escaleras y volvía a encerrarse en su habitación, aunque ahora tarareaba una canción, por lo que supe que su tristeza se había evaporado. Todavía no me convencía que ella iniciara algo con Jasper Hale, pero también entendía que no podía mantenerla en una burbuja para que nada le pasara, era mejor que ella aprendiera sobre las relaciones porque por experiencia propia sabía lo doloroso que podía ser. Y si en cuyo caso Jasper lastimaba a Alice, yo estaría allí para ella para ayudarla y mis puños estarían listos para romperle la cara al rubio idiota.

Después pensé en su problema con Vulturi y decidí solucionarlo. Había llegado el momento de hacer algo bueno por ella y alejarla de Dimitri era lo mejor. Tomé mi teléfono y después de marcar el número, contestaron

–Hola – contestó Dimitri

–Vulturi quiero pedirte algo– dudé, realmente no se lo pediría por favor, más bien se lo exigía –de hecho es un consejo

– ¿Que quieres Cullen? – gruñó –en este momento estoy ocupado–en ese momento se escuchó un gemido y entendí cual era su ocupación

–Seré breve– dije fríamente –simplemente quiero que le hables a mi hermana y le inventes cualquier estupidez del por qué no puedes ir con ella al festival y te disculpes ¿entendiste?–

–Por favor Cullen– soltó una risotada estúpida –solo quiero pasar un rato agradable con tu hermanita, yo creo que ella la va a pasar bien– su tono lujurioso me enfureció

–Mira Vulturi te lo advierto, o dejas a mi hermana en paz o tu querido padre se va a enterar en donde están algunos de los objetos de su colección antigua y quien fue quien los dejo ahí – de repente se escucharon ruidos de movimiento y alguien cayendo y una voz femenina gritó algo. Después sólo se escuchó el azote de una puerta

–No te atreverías– chilló Dimitri y sonreí malévolo

–Bueno, no creo que quieras averiguarlo o si– mencioné

–¡Eres un maldito Cullen! – se quejó entre furioso y con miedo –pero lo haré

–Sabia decisión Dimitri– dije complacido –eso era todo, sigue con lo tus actividades y dale mis disculpas a Kate por fastidiarle su encuentro– y sin más colgué.

… …

Los días siguientes todo volvió a la normalidad.

Alice y Jasper comenzaron a salir y al ver la cara de felicidad de mi hermana, entendí que no sería necesario hacerle daño al rubio, aunque no me fiaría del todo y seguiría alerta. Emmett inició algo Jane Vulturi y nos dijo que iría con ella al festival. No me pareció una decisión acertada, porque ella era caprichosa, vanidosa e insufrible y Emmett parecía un buen tipo para enrollarse con ella, pero lo deje pasar. Aunque no me pasó desapercibida el destello de dolor que vi en los ojos de Rosalie cuando lo dijo.

Isabella no perdió tiempo de explicarle a Jacob la verdad sobre Jasper y de inmediato volvieron a hablar y a llevarse como antes y aunque Mike y Tyler invitaron a Isabella al dichoso festival, ella aceptó ir con Jacob, pero no tenía claro si sólo como amigos o algo más.

Al final el San Valentín resulto mejor de lo que muchos esperábamos, y tenía que aceptar que hacia mucho tiempo que no me la pasaba tan bien, y en parte gracias a Rosalie, ella en verdad era muy diferente a las demás chicas. No era la típica rubia tonta, era fuerte, decidida, y también maternal, y el hecho de que le gustara arreglar autos, me parecía sumamente sexy. Pero a pesar de eso, el imaginarme acostándome con ella no me pareció correcto.

Eso no evitó que Isabella se acercara a mí y me amenazara. Durante el festival se acercó a mí y sin más, me dijo

–Mira Cullen, pienso que Rosalie o cualquier otra chica podría ser más feliz con cualquiera que contigo pero Rosalie esta muy contenta con esto así que solo puedo decirte que – tomó aire y continuó con fuerza ¡Si te atreves a lastimarla, no habrá lugar en el que te puedas esconder porque te buscaré y te encontraré para patearte el culo y romperte la cara! ¿entendiste? – tenía los puños cerrados y la mirada fiera, y aunque su tono me dio un poco de miedo, su actitud me dio mucha risa, verla así se me imaginaba a un tierno gatito con apariencia salvaje.

–Sí, entendí Swan, pero creo que tengo que decirte lo mismo– la miré fijamente –No hagas sufrir a Jacob– exigí y ella me miró sorprendida y después miró a Jacob quien platicaba alegremente con Alice y Jasper. En su mirada pude ver una mezcla de amor y ternura que nunca había visto y eso me hizo sentir incomodo y un tanto confundido, pero sobre todo sentí algo parecido a los celos.

–No te preocupes Cullen, yo jamás le hare daño a Jacob, primero me lastimaría a mi misma– replicó con una sonrisa que me pareció linda, lo que me hizo sentir enfermo

–Bueno ya que estamos claros, creo que voy a buscar a Rosalie– y sin más me di la vuelta y salí de ahí. En mi reinaba la confusión y el hueco que se había formado en mi estomago me molestaba.

… …

–Entonces Emmett sorprendió a Bella y ella se tropezó por el susto y rodó por las escaleras– sonrió –al final tuvieron que enyesarle la mano a Bella y Emmett estuvo castigado por meses– añadió Rosalie mientras me enseñaba una foto donde Isabella tenía la mano enyesada y alrededor estaban Jasper, Emmett y ella.

Estábamos en su habitación, casi tres semanas después de San Valentín. No me había equivocado y Rosalie poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en una gran amiga, lo cual para mi era todo un logro porque era bien sabido que yo no confiaba en las mujeres, pero Rosalie era especial y mi confianza se la ganaba día a día. Aún así todavía seguía firme en mi propósito de obtener información de Isabella.

Ella me enseñaba algunas fotos donde salían los Hale y los Swan des que eran pequeños. Pasamos la página del álbum de fotos y en esta ellos estaban rodeados de varias personas.

Jasper, vestido con el uniforme de un equipo de futbol americano escolar, abrazaba a una chica morena de cabello lacio y negro, un poco más bajita que él; Emmett, vestido de la misma manera, llevaba en su espalda a una pelirroja con uniforme de porrista, cuyos rizos caían sobre la cara de él; Rosalie, con su ropa de porrista también, estaba besándose con un chico alto, de cabello lacio y castaño; varios chicos más estaban junto a ellos y en una esquina se hallaba un chico alto, quien tenía entre sus brazos a una chica a quien después reconocí como Isabella. Ella se veía muy diferente, tal vez porque sus facciones todavía dejaban entrever a la niña que había sido. Pero no sólo era eso. Isabella tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente y feliz, aunque al mirar mejor la fotografía, noté que sus ojos no compartían esa felicidad, incluso se veían atemorizados. Él estaba detrás de ella, con sus manos entrelazadas fuertemente alrededor de su cintura, se podría pensar que se veían tiernos, pero la postura de él era claramente posesiva, parecía querer estar sobre ella. Él le daba un beso en la mejilla, por lo que solo se podía ver el cabello del chico, él era rubio. Isabella tenía la mano vendada.

– ¿Quienes son ellos? – pregunté interesado

–Esa foto la tomamos creo que cinco meses después de la anterior. Fue la final del campeonato regional y nuestra escuela ganó– el tono de Rose cambió de la alegría a la tristeza –la chica que está con Jasper es María, era su novia y me caía bien, pero terminaron unos meses antes de mudarnos aquí– señaló a la morena –ella es Victoria– ahora señaló a la pelirroja sobre Emmett –era novia de Emmett y una zorra que se acostaba con cualquiera– suspiró y su voz sonó como enfurecida, se veía que despreciaba a la chica –él que está con Bella es James– dijo rápidamente y continuó – y este bastardo con el que me estoy besando es Royce, mi ex. Fue uno de los tantos que se acostaron con Victoria, pero de todos modos cuando me enteré ya no lo quería así que no me afectó mucho, sólo me dio mucha rabia.

–Lo siento– dije pareciéndome correcto

–No tienes porque, eso ya fue superado y olvidado– ella intento sonreír

–Me costo trabajo reconocer a Isabella, se veía muy diferente– comenté –no sé, creo que más feliz

–Tienes razón aunque a veces la gente muestra lo que quiere que los demás vean– le dio la vuelta a la pagina y en otra fotografía, ellos cuatro sonreían, aunque para mí, la sonrisa de Isabella se veía falsa – el amor nos hace brillar aunque ese amor sólo sea una mentira– parecía que Rosalie decía algo entre líneas y yo no supe si lo decía por Isabella o por ella misma, aún así le respondí

–Sé a lo que te refieres, yo también pensaba que el amor era lo mejor que podía existir, pero muchas veces no es así– después de un momento continúe– ¿por qué tenía vendada su muñeca? Pensé que ya le habían quitado el yeso– ella pareció dudar un momento y después dijo

–Al poco tiempo que le retiraron el yeso a Bella, ella se volvió a lastimar la mano por una caída, así que el doctor le recomendó volver a enyesar pero Bella se negó y sólo quiso que la vendaran–

– ¿Es normal que se cayera tan seguido? No debe tener mucha suerte– dije

– Si, ella solía caerse y lastimarse desde pequeña y sus padres decían que su torpeza desaparecería con el tiempo, pero creo que aumentó porque todo el tiempo tenía moretones sobre todo en las muñecas– de repente ella se calló y cambió de tema– recuerdo que Bella estaba furiosa con Emmett cuando se lastimó la mano, y después cuando se volvió a lastimar, no paraba de llorar porque no pudo tocar el piano todo ese tiempo–.

– ¿Isabella sabe tocar el piano? – pregunté empezando a sentirme nervioso

–Si porque era eso o Ballet, y bueno así como es Bella, siempre se terminaba lastimando. Así que mientras Jasper y Emmett jugaban futbol y yo estaba en Ballet, Bella tomaba clases de piano– dijo riendo –y no toca nada mal aunque hace mucho tiempo que no lo hace aunque Renée siempre le insiste, deberías escucharla alguna vez, a todos nos encanta ¿por qué la pregunta? ¿acaso tú también sabes hacerlo?

–ahh sí – dije dudoso, y para prevenir algo incomodo aclaré –pero también tiene mucho tiempo que no lo hago

– No importa cuánto tiempo pase, dicen por ahí que lo que bien se aprende, jamás se olvida, es lo mismo que le dije a Bella cuando dejó de tocar, no entiendo muy bien porque lo hizo

–Sus razones tendrá– dije

–Igual que tú– sugirió Rosalie

–No creo que nuestras razones sean las mismas– respondí poniéndome un poco a la defensiva

–mmm puede ser, pero a veces pienso que ustedes tienen más cosas en común de lo que creen– la miré con el ceño fruncido y ella aclaró –sé que no se llevan muy bien y son completamente distintos, pero también me he dado cuenta que existen cosas en común entre ustedes.

–Yo no lo creo así– por supuesto que entre Isabella y yo no había nada ni ahora ni nunca nada en común

–Bueno piensa lo que quieras, sé que pronto tú mismo te darás cuenta– dijo con una sonrisa enigmática, como si un poder superior le hubiera revelado un secreto… y realmente eso me asustó un poco.

… …

Estaba recostado en mi cama pensando en lo que había dicho Rosalie de Isabella, y de mí, después de pasar toda la tarde en su casa.

Me parecía imposible que ella y yo tuviéramos algo en común, pero bueno, debía aceptar que me sorprendió enterarme que ella tocaba el piano. Ahora entendía porque ella se había impresionado con el piano de la escuela.

Además debía aceptar que me había desagradado un poco ver como la tenía sujeta ese chico de la foto y lo peor es que no sabía por qué. Y si era sincero, nunca había visto a Isabella sonreír de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Jacob, la sonrisa de la foto era fingida.

Y hablando de él, sabía que ellos salían siempre juntos y algunas veces los había visto tomados de la mano, pero hasta ahora Jake me decía que no eran nada, que ella no estaba preparada y que él no la quería presionar, y aún así, él siempre me decía que cada vez era más feliz con ella. Incluso la última vez que hable con él, me había dicho que creía estarse enamorando.

Y contrario a lo que pensé, mi reacción no fue de alegría al enterarme, si no de incomodidad.

Salí de mi cuarto para buscar a mi mamá, tenía hambre y no me servía de nada seguir pensando en ellos dos. Cuando iba en las escaleras, mi teléfono sonó. No reconocí el número No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero algo me hizo contestar

–Hola– pregunté

–Alice, por favor ayúdame, Emmett– era una chica y de repente comenzó a llorar, además con lo rápido que habló, sólo le entendí que buscaba a mi hermana

–No soy Alice, soy Edward, cálmate y dime quien eres– pedí y la chica dejó de llorar

–Edward soy Bella, Emmett se cayó y se pegó en la cabeza y no reacciona, por favor ayúdame– me quedé estático al escuchar a Isabella volver a llorar. Era tal la desesperación en su voz, que en cuanto dijo mi nombre, me desesperé yo también

–Tranquila Isabella, en este momento le hablo a Carlisle, ¿estás en tu casa? – pregunté mientras tomaba las llaves de mi auto

–Si y mis padres no están, yo no…. no sé qué hacer– susurró

–Muy bien, en este momento salgo para allá– le dije aparentando tranquilidad

–Por favor Edward, te necesito– rogó y colgó.

Salí corriendo hacia mi Volvo y manejé como desquiciado mientras le hablaba a mi papá al hospital. Le conté todo y dijo que de inmediato iría a la casa de los Swan. Rompí el límite de velocidad pero esto era una emergencia y la desesperación en la voz de Isabella me hizo manejar más rápido.

Cuando llegué, Isabella estaba parada afuera de su casa esperando. Salí y corrí hacia ella y en cuanto estuve cerca, ella se lanzó a mis brazos. Me di cuenta que ella temblaba. Le pedí que se tranquilizara y me llevara con Emmett.

Ella me llevo al patio trasero donde, cerca de un árbol, estaba Emmett tirado en el suelo con sangre en la cabeza. No parecía grave pero Emmett estaba inconsciente y podría haber daños internos, por lo que le dije que no lo moviera. Después de un rato llego mi papá y la ambulancia, subieron rápidamente a Emmett a una camilla y se lo llevaron al hospital acompañado de mi papá. Isabella se fue conmigo hacia allí. Durante todo el camino no paró de sollozar y seguía temblando. Había tanto pánico en su mirada que en un impulso, coloqué mi mano derecha encima de las suyas y le di un apretón, y aunque ella se sobresaltó, no se apartó.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, nos quedamos a fuera de urgencias para esperar noticias. Ella estaba muy nerviosa y yo también, y pareció una eternidad hasta que mi papá salió para hablar con Isabella

– ¿Cómo esta Emmett doctor Cullen?

–Estable, tuvo un golpe en la cabeza pero no es nada grave, aunque si se lastimó el brazo, lo tuvimos que enyesar– respondió mi padre

– ¿Pero estará bien, verdad? ¿Puede irse a casa conmigo? – mi papá frunció el ceño cuando Isabella dijo eso

–No creo que sea posible, porque es mejor que se quedé bajo supervisión médica. Además existe otro problema – señaló Carlisle –Hablé con tus padres está mañana y me dijeron que ellos estarán en Jacksonville hasta el martes, así que cuando les comuniqué el accidente de Emmett hace un momento, me dieron su permiso y todos creemos que lo más conveniente es que se queden ambos en nuestra casa– ella parecía desconcertada y yo también

–No lo sabía– susurró y su rostro adquirió un rictus de enojo. Después de un momento volvió a decir – ¿puedo verlo?

–En este momento esta durmiendo por el medicamento que le di, pero yo creo que te puedes ir a despedir de él y venir mañana temprano– sugirió mi papá –es mejor que vayas a descansar

–De acuerdo– dijo resignada aunque nada contenta y mi padre la llevó hasta la habitación de Emmett. Yo los seguí mientras pensaba en mi comportamiento durante este día. Cuando llegamos, papá le dijo

–Edward te llevara a casa, Esme ya sabe que se quedaran los dos en casa y los estará esperando, ahora yo tengo que ir con otro paciente, pero estaré al pendiente de Emmett y si pasa algo te aviso de acuerdo– ella solo asintió y yo le dije

– ¿Quieres que te espere aquí afuera? – ella sólo se encogió de hombros y entró. Por un nuevo impulsó, entré junto a ella.

En cuanto vio a Emmett, comenzó a llorar otra vez. Se acerco a él calmándose y le dijo en apenas un susurro que, si el cuarto no estuviera tan silencioso, no hubiera podido escuchar

–Perdóname Emmett, nunca dejare que te pase algo por mi culpa otra vez, lo prometo– después le dio un beso en la mejilla y se giro hacia mi– ¿nos vamos?

Yo sólo asentí y salimos del cuarto. Al escucharla decirle eso a Emmett, no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío en la espalda, eso no era bueno, sobre todo por la determinación y frialdad con que lo dijo.

Durante el viaje a mi casa, Isabella no dijo nada. Cuando llegamos, mi mamá y Alice se abalanzaron hacia ella y no la soltaron. Ella no quiso comer y dijo que mejor iba a bañarse y dormir.

Yo me fui a mi habitación, me la pasé dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, sobre todo porque no podía dejar de pensar en mi respuesta inmediata al llamado de Isabella, cuando nunca nadie me había hecho reaccionar así. Frustrado, me levanté de la cama y fui a la cocina por un poco de agua. Cuando iba de regreso a mi habitación, escuche como alguien lloraba en la habitación de huéspedes. Me acerqué lo suficiente para escuchar a Isabella llorar, pero no entré, sólo permanecí pegado a la puerta hasta que ya no se escucho nada, probablemente se quedó dormida.

Ya en mi cama, poco a poco me fui quedando dormido.

_Nuevamente me encontraba en el bosque. El mismo llanto de siempre me guiaba y la misma angustia por no encontrarla me dominaba. Cuando la vi, ella comenzó a correr y yo corrí detrás de ella. Después de un rato, la encontré hincada en el suelo. Sin poder creer que esta vez la había alcanzado, me acerqué a ella y mi mano temblorosa se fue acercando a su cara. Lentamente mis dedos alzaron su rostro, mientras mi corazón latía rápidamente y de repente entré en shock. Unos ojos chocolate me miraban inundados en lágrimas, y al instante siguiente, ella me abrazó. Comenzó a llorar más fuerte y entre sollozos me dijo al oído_

–_Edward ayúdame, te necesito._

Desperté agitado y con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, sin embargo, nunca estuve más relajado y abrumado al mismo tiempo, todo debido a que el misterio quedaba claro. Nuevamente los sucesos se reprodujeron en mi mente y si antes ya tenía mis sospechas, con lo que supe hoy, no podía negarme a mí mismo lo que antes me pareció una locura.

Jacob dijo que ella regresó por su libro y ella mencionó el piano, aunque nunca dijo que sabía tocar. Hoy mientras la veía llorar, reconocí el llanto de esa chica además que su cabello era del mismo tono castaño. Ella, su hermano, sus amigos e incluso sus padres siempre parecían omitir cosas cuando hablaban y todas tenían relación a ella.

Por fin descubrí que la chica del piano era Isabella Swan… pero el misterio regresaba porque estaba seguro que todos ocultaban algo, y era algo fuerte porque tal vez esa había sido la razón para que dejaran toda su vida en Phoenix y regresaran a Forks. Y yo lo iba a averiguar, porque si mis sueños significaban algo, no iba a permitir que a ella le pasara nada, aunque ambos nos aborreciéramos.

* * *

_**Largo, laaargo capitulo jajaja… Bien, ya le quedó claro a Edward que Bella es SU chica del piano, esperemos que mientras él la intenta proteger, no vaya a meter la pata. Además, ¿Cómo creen que se comportaran estos dos viviendo juntos?**_

_**Ok, pronto actualizaré **__**Entre los muros del hospital**__** y sigo avanzando con la nueva historia, que tentativamente lleva el nombre de Secreto a voces… cuando tenga por lo menos dos capítulos más, tal vez ya la publique.**_

_**Hasta la próxima :D ! Y como siempre ¡MuChaS gRaC!aS X lEEr!**_

_**L'S P**_


	10. Chapter 10 Estúpida y culpable

**Personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia con todo y el drama es de mi total invención, aunque algunas situaciones están inspiradas en Orgullo y prejuicio de Jane Austen.**

**Capitulo 10 Estúpida y culpable**

"**Todo tiene su tiempo y ese tiempo tiene su función…" Daniela Rivera Zacarías **

**Bella POV**

_Tic tac - tic tac – tic tac_

Mi mirada seguía clavada en el techo, pero mi mente estaba a años luz de mi cuerpo… En ella sólo se encontraba la imagen de los labios de Jacob, la sensación de ellos sobre los míos y sobre todo, del pánico con el que mi cuerpo reaccionó a eso.

Había sido un beso fugaz, pero duró lo suficientemente para tenerme en vela durante toda la noche.

_Tic tac - tic tac – tic tac_

Harta del incesante ruido del reloj, tomé una almohada y la puse sobre mi cabeza, tal vez así podría olvidarme de todo y finalmente dormir. Algo que por supuesto, no conseguí. De todos modos, sólo yo podía estar despierta un viernes –me gire a ver el reloj ¿Qué? ¡Apenas son las cinco! – si, como decía, solo yo podía estar despierta un viernes a las cinco de la mañana.

Me levanté toda enfurruñada y tomé el reloj para guardarlo dentro de mi armario, una acción infantil, lo sé, pero tal vez así no me molestaría el sonidito que hacía.

Volví a acostarme en la cama y me tapé la cara con las cobijas, con la esperanza de poner mi mente en blanco, pero esas imágenes iban y venían dentro de mi cabeza. Mi amistad con Jacob se había fortalecido desde que, un día antes de San Valentín, le explicara que Jasper no era mi novio y también el por qué de tanto enredo. Al final todo se solucionó de la mejor manera para todos, y es que inexplicablemente el chico Vulturi canceló su cita con Alice y todos felices disfrutamos del festival.

Aunque estaba feliz con que Jasper y Alice estuvieran juntos, no me agradaba mucho Jane, la nueva novia de Emmett. Ella era rubia, pesada, ególatra, que se creía la ultima coca cola del desierto… y tampoco que Rosalie saliera con el idiota de Cullen. Todo eso me hacía pensar que, en un mundo perfecto, Jane y Cullen se juntaran y dejaran en paz a Rosalie y Emmett, total ellos dos eran igual de odiosos. Además desde siempre yo deseaba que entre mi hermano y mi amiga surgiera algo bonito porque estaba segura que eran el uno para el otro, pero esto todavía no sucedía.

Me tenía que resignar que a Rosalie le atrajera Cullen, pero eso no me impedía que velara por su felicidad… ellos lo habían hecho por mí, ahora era mi turno de hacerlo.

**Flash back**

_Jacob y yo estábamos platicando alegremente con Alice y Jasper, cuando me dio sed. Caminé hasta donde se encontraban las bebidas, pero me giré cuando vi a Cullen de pie solo cerca de ahí. No quería que su presencia arruinara la tarde, pero también vi que era una buena oportunidad para dejarle en claro que Rosalie no era como las demás chicas con las que podía jugar, así que retomé mi camino y me paré justo enfrente de él y le dije_

–_Mira Cullen, pienso que Rosalie o cualquier otra chica podría ser más feliz con cualquiera que contigo– dije completamente convencida de esto – pero Rosalie esta muy contenta con esto así que solo puedo decirte que ¡Si te atreves a lastimarla, no habrá lugar en el que te puedas esconder porque te buscaré y te encontraré para patearte el culo y romperte la cara! ¿Entendiste? – al momento de mirar sus ojos verdes, no pude evitar darme cuenta de un brillo que no había visto antes, lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez tomaba a broma mi advertencia y mis puños se cerraron rápidamente para darle un golpe de ser necesario pero él rápidamente dijo_

–_Sí, entendí Swan, pero creo que tengo que decirte lo mismo– sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, él estaba muy serio –no hagas sufrir a Jacob–exigió. Me sorprendió que me pidiera eso, ya que su tono sobreprotector no era algo que escuchara de él. Inmediatamente mi mirada buscó a Jake, quien se encontraba junto a Alice y Jasper. Al ver su sonrisa, involuntariamente una parecida apareció en mis labios y le contesté con firmeza_

–_No te preocupes Cullen, yo jamás le hare daño a Jacob, primero me lastimaría a mi misma–sonreí con confianza de decirlo, porque Jacob se había convertido en un buen amigo y la simple idea de lastimarlo me enfermaba. Cuando volví a mirar a Edward, él me miraba más fijamente todavía_

–_Bueno ya que estamos claros, creo que voy a buscar a Rosalie– y sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue. Edward era raro, eso ya lo sabía, pero se me hacía imposible descifrar sus expresiones …_

**Fin Flash back**

Y al parecer, Cullen estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato, porque Rosalie se veía más contenta que nunca, y bueno, yo trataba de hacer lo mismo con Jacob, que no era un gran problema porque pasar tiempo con él y estar bien era algo tan fácil como respirar. Pero todo se había complicado ayer cuando sin pensarlo, me besó. Fue tanta la confusión y el pánico que sentí, que sin pensarlo salí corriendo de ahí.

**Flash back**

_Jacob estaba arreglando una camioneta viejísima de color rojo, mientras yo simplemente lo observaba. Durante todo el tiempo que habíamos estado platicando, varias veces estuve a punto de ahogarme de la risa que provocaba las historias de Jake._

–_Cuando le lancé la pelota, Edward no la atrapó y se estrelló contra el florero que estaba cerca del piano. Todavía recuerdo como se puso Esme, y es que ella casi no nos regañaba, pero cuando te metías con sus floreros y su piano, prepárate para que arda Troya jaja._

–_En verdad no me imagino a Esme enojada– dije riendo_

–_Pues esa vez si se puso como fiera, y más porque un poco de agua cayo encima del piano_

– _¿Los Cullen tienen un piano? – pregunté con curiosidad_

–_Si, Carlisle se lo regaló a Esme, ya que ella toca, igual que Edward_

– _¿Edward toca el piano? – eso me tomó por sorpresa _

–_Bueno lo hacía– contestó Jacob haciendo una mueca –desde que regresó de Londres, no ha vuelto a tocar. _

–_Nunca lo hubiera imaginado_

–_Eso es porque tú sólo conoces al nuevo Edward, antes era muy diferente– dijo confiado_

– _¿Diferente? ¿Acaso no siempre ha sido tan antipático y arrogante?_

–_No, antes era muy amigable con todo el mundo_

– _¿Entonces qué le paso? – por la cara de Jacob pasó la indecisión, y eso me aseguró que él sabía la razón pero también sabía que no me la diría _

–_No lo sé muy bien, pero creo que una chica tuvo que ver– murmuró._

_Yo iba a preguntar más cuando vi que Jacob buscaba una de las herramientas. Yo quise ayudarlo y me acerqué para alcanzarle la llave, pero gracias a mi torpeza, me resbalé y él alcanzo a sostenerme. Pero nuestras cabezas quedaron muy juntas, nuestras narices se tocaban y de repente, Jacob se acercó hasta que pasó sus labios sobre los míos. Mi cuerpo se tensó de inmediato y mi mente reprodujo la terrorífica risa de James y la sensación de sus labios y manos y por auto reflejo, empujé a Jacob al mismo tiempo que grité_

– _¡No! – tarde un segundo en darme cuenta que era Jacob a quien tenía frente a mi, así que totalmente avergonzada y un poco asustada le dije –Lo siento– para salir corriendo hacia el Jeep._

**Fin flash back**

Y ahora no sabía que haría cuando lo volviera a ver. Estaba terriblemente apenada y lo único que quería era que de una vez el universo se apiadara de mí y cumpliera mi deseo de desaparecer, porque sabía que Jacob querría una explicación por mi extrañó comportamiento y de ninguna manera pensaba decirle la verdad.

– ¡Bella!, ¡cariño levántate o se te va a hacer tarde! –me agité en cuanto escuché a mi madre gritar.

Me destapé la cara y pude ver que el cielo estaba gris, ya no negro. Me levanté de la cama y fui directo por el reloj, el cual marcaba las 7 de la mañana. Otra vez se había pasado el tiempo mientras yo estaba en la luna, metafóricamente hablando claro.

Me duché y vestí rápidamente, no quería llegar tarde a la escuela. Cuando baje, vi que papá le decía algo a Emmett mientras este simplemente asentía. Después se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y papá llego hasta mí y me dio un beso en la frente mientras mamá decía

–Emmett por favor cuida a tu hermana ¿quieres? Y Bella, obedece a tu hermano–

–uhu– dije todavía un poco ida, en verdad el no dormir me afectaba.

–Nos vemos después chicos– dijo papá antes de salir por la puerta. Emmett y yo permanecimos en la cocina desayunando, en ese momento ni siquiera pregunté por qué se habían ido mis papás tan temprano. Terminamos con el desayuno y fuimos por nuestras cosas para irnos a la escuela. Emmett manejaba mientras yo simplemente observaba el paisaje metida en mis pensamientos.

–Bella ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Emmett interrumpiendo mi congestionamiento mental

–Sí– dije no muy convencida – ¿Por qué?

–Has estado muy callada, desde ayer– me miró fijo y muy serio –¿Qué paso? –

–Nada de que preocuparse, cosas mías– contesté dándole una sonrisa para que no preguntara más.

Y afortunadamente, llegamos a la escuela antes de que siguiera preguntando. Confesarle mis temores a Emmett sería aceptar que todavía seguía mal y lo último que deseaba era hablar del pasado y traer de vuelta a James a mi vida.

… …

Durante el almuerzo traté de evitar a Jacob, pero no fue necesario porque no me lo topé por ningún lado. Y aunque intenté por todos los medios de estar normal, Alice notó mi nerviosismo. Suspiré resignada al interrogatorio al que me vería sometida por ella, pero gracias al cielo, Jasper la distrajo lo suficiente para que no peguntara nada. Sin embargo, Jasper me concedió una de sus miradas preocupadas.

–Bella, te noto algo nerviosa ¿estás bien?

–Eh, si estoy estupendamente– dije mientras trataba de poner mi cara totalmente neutra. Alice me miro durante un minuto que se me hizo eterno, pero al no ver nada extraño en mi paro su escrutinio. Al parecer, tanto tiempo disfrazando mis sentimientos me estaba convirtiendo en una experta.

– ¿Puedes prestarme tu celular?– pidió Alice y rápidamente se lo di

– ¿Para qué lo quieres? – pregunté extrañada

–Me di cuenta que nunca te di mi numero telefónico– dijo mientras apretaba varias teclas de mi celular, pero Jasper se acerco a ella y apretó más rápido las teclas

– ¡Listo! ten– dijo mientras me lo devolvía –algún día los necesitaras– sonrió y se concentró en Jasper como usualmente sucedía.

– ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Jacob? – pregunto Edward quien llego a nuestra mesa con Rosalie y yo me tensé

–No– dijeron Jasper y Alice, mientras que yo tuve un repentino interés en mis manos

–Que raro, no lo he visto en clases– dijo pero cambio de tema –Alice, puedes decirle a Esme que llegaré tarde

– ¿Por qué?

–Por algo que no es de tu incumbencia– respondió molesto pero Rosalie lo miro un poco mal y él se corrigió –Rosalie me invito a su casa

–De acuerdo– dijo Alice e inmediatamente volvió a Jasper. Edward tomó a Rosalie de la mano y caminaron hasta la salida de la cafetería. Yo seguía padeciendo cambios de humor cada vez que los veía juntos.

Y aunque últimamente Edward no se portaba tan cretino con Alice, no podría decir que su relación hubiera mejorado del todo. Después de que Edward y Rosalie desaparecieron de mi vista, Alice me preguntó

– ¿Tu sabes porque no vino Jacob a la escuela?

–No – dije en apenas un susurro

Ella iba a decir otra cosa, pero fui salvada por el sonido del timbre, anunciando el término del almuerzo y el inicio de las siguientes clases, mismas que pasaron con rapidez. Cuando fue hora de partir, salí rápidamente al estacionamiento para que a Alice no se le ocurriera preguntarme algo más.

Mientras esperaba que Emmett dejara de besuquearse con Jane que más bien parecían pelear por quien se tragaba a quien, vi como Rosalie se subía al Volvo de Edward y salían del estacionamiento.

"_Tal vez Edward pueda cambiar por Rose"_ pensé, pero la voz dentro de mi me contestó "_Si y las vacas pueden volar"._

Me crucé de brazos ignorando a mi subconsciente y dándole el beneficio de la duda, lo bueno fue que Emmett se apiadó de mí y se subió al Jeep. Lo único que quería era llegar a la casa y finalmente dormir.

… …

Traté de dormirme, pero fue inútil. Cada vez que comenzaba a cerrar mis ojos, los oscuros ojos de Jacob así como sus labios aprecian en mi mente para después distorsionarse y convertirse en unos azules como el hielo y los labios en una mueca cruel. Me levanté sumamente enojada y arrojé mis cojines a la pared con fuerza. Si era sincera, estaba furiosa por ser tan débil al dejar a James dominarme así y al mismo tiempo la culpa me carcomía por dentro pensando en Jake.

Y si tal vez se dio cuenta de que sólo soy una mentirosa…

Y si está enojado y por eso no fue a la escuela…

Y sin son las dos cosas y él ya no quiere ser mi amigo…

Estas eran las ideas que, además de atormentarme, me provocaban miedo. Quería demasiado a Jacob, pero estaba segura que no podía comenzar algo ni con él ni con nadie, primero tenía que arreglar demasiadas cosas en mí como para complicarlo más con una relación.

Un ruido en mi ventana hizo que me sobresaltara. Me levanté y fui hacia la ventana para ver que rayos era ese molesto sonido. Y lo que producía este ruido era una rama que chocaba contra la ventana.

¡Una rama! ¡Una estúpida rama que producía un odioso ruido que no me dejaba en paz!

De repente una ira asesina se apoderó de mí y lo único que ocupó mi mente fue deshacerme de la rama para que me dejara de molestar. Así que apoyándome en la ventana, tome la rama con mis dos manos y comencé a jalarla de un lado para otro tratando de quebrarla. Estaba convencida que eso me ayudaría a superar mi furia y mi frustración y tal vez así podría dormir.

Era tanto mi afán por cortar la rama, que me incliné un poco más hacía el árbol pero la estúpida rama no cedía, así que seguí inclinándome hasta que tenía más de la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la ventana. Esto no estaba resultando, así que me apoyé en el alfeizar de la ventana y jalé con más fuerza, tenía que tan concentrada que un grito proveniente de la puerta me hizo perder el equilibrio y caer por la ventana.

– ¡Bella! – escuche gritar a Emmett mientras yo me sostenía de la estúpida rama que hace algunos momentos había tratado de cortar

– ¡Emmett! – grité sosteniéndome bien

– ¡Sujétate fuerte, te voy a ayudar a bajar!

Realmente no era mucha la distancia, pero conociendo perfectamente mi torpeza y mala suerte, la posición en la que me encontraba era mortal para mi persona.

Traté de no mirar hacia el suelo, pero si escuchaba como Emmett me decía que me sujetara. Él ya estaba en el patio junto al árbol, de seguro pensando en como bajarme sin que me lastimara.

Pegué un grito de terror cuando vi que la rama por fin se estaba rompiendo, pero eso sólo significaba que yo caería. Traté de aferrarme a las otras ramas pero mientras más me movía, más se rompía la rama. De repente comencé a sentir movimientos provenientes del árbol y escuché mucho más cerca la voz de mi hermano

–Bella, estoy subiendo por ti, trata de no moverte o caerás antes de que yo llegue– dijo Emmett con evidente pánico en la voz

–De acuerdo– grité

Pero no contábamos con que el mismo movimiento que Emmett hacía, terminaría de romper la maldita rama y simplemente caí.

Aunque esperaba sentir un fuerte golpe, este fue mucho más suave de lo que pensé. Cuando comencé a levantarme, sentí algo debajo de mí, y se me hizo raro que Emmett no estuviera gritando como loco. A menos que…

Me levanté a una velocidad impresionante para ser yo y confirmé mis sospechas. El cuerpo inerte de Emmett estaba en el suelo, justo donde yo debería haber quedado si él no se hubiera lanzado por mí. Mi pánico se convirtió en terror cuando vi la sangre fluir libremente por su frente.

Me quede unos minutos en shock viendo la sangre, y de inmediato el mareo y las nauseas acudieron a mi. Pero mi mente comenzó a funcionar

"_¡Bella! ¡Haz algo! O si no, Emmett puede morir", _razonó mi mente

_Emmett puede morir…_

_Puede morir…_

– ¡Emmett! – empecé a gritar como loca, mientras me arrodillaba toda temblorosa junto a él y le daba pequeños golpecitos en las mejillas, pero Emmett no reaccionaba. Traté de controlarme y me concentré en mi hermano, todo lo demás podía irse al carajo. No sabía si debía moverlo o dejarlo como estaba, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue pedir ayuda.

Comencé a buscar números frenéticamente en mi teléfono móvil hasta que encontré el de Jasper, pero después de sonar cinco veces, el estúpido teléfono me mando al buzón.

_¡Alice!_ Pensé. Si le hablaba a Alice, era posible que Jasper estuviera con ella. Busque su número también y marque. Sonó cuatro veces hasta que contestaron

–Hola– escuché y grité después de eso, aunque esa no parecía ser la voz de Alice

–Alice, por favor ayúdame, Emmett– estaba tan desesperada que comencé a llorar

–No soy Alice, soy Edward, cálmate y dime quien eres– en cuanto dijo su nombre, deje de llorar por la impresión y mi mala suerte. Él sería la última persona que me ayudaría, pero tenía que intentarlo, todo era por mi hermano.

–Edward, soy Bella, Emmett se cayo y se pego en la cabeza y no reacciona, por favor ayúdame– traté de calmarme para que me entendiera porque ni yo misma sabía que decía, pero mi calma duró poco y volví a llorar.

–Tranquila Isabella, en este momento le hablo a Carlisle, ¿estas en tu casa? – me preguntó y se escuchaba tenso

–Si y mis padres no están, yo no… no sé qué hacer– susurré y en ese instante me sentí muy sola

–Muy bien, en este momento salgo para allá– prometió y la presión de mi pecho disminuyó un poco

–Por favor Edward, te necesito– fue lo último que dije antes de colgar.

Me volví a mirar a mi hermano y traté de limpiarle un poco la frente pero al ver mi mano manchada de sangre, desistí por las nauseas y no precisamente por la sangre, mi mente revivía hechos del pasado, otros momentos donde la sangre se vio involucrada.

Respiré y nuevamente reprimí todo. No sé muy bien que le había dicho a Edward y lo único que tenía claro era que al último momento le había rogado. Poco me importó hacerlo. Estábamos hablando de la vida de mi hermano y si él era la única persona que podría ayudarme, acudiría a él por muy arrogante que fuera.

Me levanté y comencé a pasearme sintiéndome una inútil. El tiempo de esperar se me hizo eterno, hasta que escuché el ruido de un auto dando la vuelta a la calle rápidamente. Me apresuré a ir al frente de la casa y vi llegar el auto plateado de Edward. En el momento en el que descendió del Volvo, yo corrí y en un impulso, lo abracé.

Él me pidió que me tranquilizara y que lo llevara donde estaba Emmett. Sólo en cuanto me soltó para mirar el estado de mi hermano, me percaté de que mi cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente.

Después de un momento, la ambulancia llegó y me sorprendió ver Carlisle bajar de ella.

Rápidamente subieron a una camilla a Emmett y se lo llevaron. Yo quería ir con él en la ambulancia pero Carlisle me dijo que sería mejor que Edward me llevara. En cuanto la portezuela de la ambulancia se cerró, Edward y yo nos encaminamos hacía su auto y me subí en él.

Edward arrancó y me dediqué a observar por la ventana, aunque todo lo que mi mente registraba era que los árboles se movían demasiado rápido o tal vez eran mis lágrimas que habían comenzado a descender.

De repente sentí un toque cálido en mis manos y eso me fue tranquilizando, sin poder ignorar quien era la persona que lo estaba haciendo.

En cuanto llegamos, tuvimos que esperar afuera de urgencias como una eternidad hasta que Carlisle salió y sin más me acerqué y le pregunté

– ¿Cómo esta Emmett doctor Cullen?

–Estable, tuvo un ligero golpe en la cabeza pero no es nada grave, aunque si se lastimo el brazo, lo tuvimos que enyesar– solo escucharlo, saque todo el aire acumulado de mis pulmones, parecía que no había respirado en todo este tiempo.

–Pero estará bien ¿verdad? ¿Puede irse a casa conmigo? – pregunté todavía con temor y me asusto el ceño fruncido que puso el doctor Cullen

–No creo que sea posible, porque es mejor que se quedé bajo supervisión médica. Además existe otro problema. Hablé con tus padres esta mañana y me dijeron que ellos estarán en Jacksonville hasta el martes, así que cuando les comuniqué el accidente de Emmett hace un momento, me dieron su permiso y todos creemos que lo más conveniente es que se queden ambos en nuestra casa– miré incrédula a Carlisle. Si mis padres no iban a estar en casa me lo hubieran dicho. Pero recordé los susurres entre papá y Emmett y las recomendaciones que hicieron.

–No lo sabía– susurré. Y me enfurecí contra mis padres, contra James y contra mí misma. Porque por todo lo que había pasado, me daba cuenta que mis padres ya no confiaban en mi buen juicio y volvían a protegerme como si fuera una niña pequeña, inmadura e indefensa – ¿puedo verlo? – pregunté

–En este momento está durmiendo por el medicamento que le di, pero yo creo que te puedes ir a despedir de él y venir mañana temprano– sugirió tranquilo el doctor Cullen – es mejor que vayas a descansar.

–De acuerdo– acepté resignada porque enojándome no iba a solucionar nada. Carlisle me guió hasta la habitación de Emmett y antes de que pudiera entrar me dijo

–Edward te llevara a casa, Esme ya sabe que se quedaran los dos en casa y los estará esperando, ahora yo tengo que ir con otro paciente, pero estaré al pendiente de Emmett y si pasa algo te aviso de acuerdo– yo solo asentí

– ¿Quieres que te espere aquí afuera? – me preguntó Edward y yo sólo me encogí de hombros, lo único en lo que pensaba ahora era en mi hermano. Entré y escuché los pasos de Edward detrás de mí.

En cuanto vi la cara de Emmett con un pequeño vendaje en la frente, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas de nuevo. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve parada como idiota sólo observándolo, hasta que reaccioné y me acerqué a para decirle

–Perdóname Emmett, nunca dejare que te pase nada por mi culpa otra vez, lo prometo– me incliné para darle un beso en la mejilla y un pequeño movimiento atrás de mi me hizo recordar que Edward estaba aquí, así que me giré hacia él y le dije – ¿nos vamos?

Él asintió y salimos de la habitación.

El viaje hacia la casa de Edward fue en absoluto silencio, no me apetecía decir nada y tal vez él se encontraba igual. El terror que sentí al ver a Emmett herido por mis estupideces y la culpabilidad por esto recorrían todavía mi sistema, y aunque sabía que tenía que agradecerle a Edward, sentía que si habría la boca, vomitaría.

En cuanto entramos por la puerta, Esme y Alice se abalanzaron sobre mí en un cálido abrazo que hasta ese momento no me había percatado, necesitaba.

Esme me preguntó qué había pasado y yo traté de explicarle a grandes rasgos todo. Ella volvió a abrazarme y no pude evitar volver a llorar. Cuando me calmé, ella me insistió en que comiera, pero las nauseas volvieron y decidí mejor darme un baño para después intentar dormir.

Esme me llevó a la habitación de huéspedes y me prometió que en lo que me aseaba, ella me prepararía un té para relajarme. En cuento estuve sola, las nauseas regresaron con más fuerza y ahora sí no pude soportarlo más. Después de cepillarme los dientes, bañarme y ponerme algo cómodo que Alice me proporcionó, Esme cumplió lo prometido y gracias al te que me dio, me quedé dormida.

_Eres una inútil Bella… _

_Algún día todas las personas se darán cuenta y te dejarán sola... _

_Nadie quiere estar con una persona tan torpe como tú, es por eso que sólo me tienes a mí… Y siempre serás mía…_

Desperté tratando de alejar el eco de su voz de mi cabeza, pero no lo conseguía. James también tenía dominio de mis sueños y los convertía en pesadillas llenas de dolor y palabras hirientes. Lloré nuevamente y la sensación de ser tan patética que ya me era familiar volvió a apoderarse de mí.

Sin embargo una nueva sensación se fue colando por mi cuerpo y en un instante me fui sintiendo protegida y tranquila, como si alguien estuviera a mi lado velando mi sueño. Era algo tan confortable que el cansancio fue haciendo que mis parpados se cerraran por momentos, hasta que fue prácticamente imposible volverlos a abrir. Y por fin, Morfeo me venció a mí y a mis demonios del pasado.

* * *

_**¡Hola Chicas! Esta vez no me demoré mucho y espero que el ritmo siga así. Y ahora Jacob metió en apuros a Bella con ese beso… tal vez a muchas no les agrade la idea de que esté con él, pero puedo asegurarles que no deben preocuparse, Jacob no es el chico que Bella necesita, simplemente es su amigo, la confusión pasara.**_

_**También sé que para las que ya me seguían desde antes debe ser tedioso volver a leer el fic, sin embargo les suplico que lo hagan, hay algunas cosas que modifiqué para que concordara con los capítulos siguientes y como le decía a **__**N**__I__**a M**__A__**s**__E__**n**__** (que por cierto te agradezco infinitamente que sigas al pendiente del fic) mientras hago esto sigo escribiendo la continuación, para sí no tardarme tanto actualizando… y para todas ustedes les puedo adelantar que se vienen algunas respuestas y sobre todo, el famoso reencuentro entre Edward y Bella… a las nuevas lectoras, lamento informarles que entenderán de lo que hablo cuando lleguemos al capítulo 22.**_

_**Pero insisto, esto se pone cada vez más interesante y ¿Qué se imaginan que hará Edward para averiguar el secreto de Bella? Espero que no se porte como tarado, pero es Edward y todo puede pasar.**_

_**A todas mis fieles lectoras ¡mUChaS gRaC!aS X lEEr!**_

_**L'S P**_


	11. Chapter 11 Emociones revolucionadas

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM… la historia es resultado de un exceso de imaginación y de leer y ver demasiadas veces Orgullo y Prejuicio.**

**Capítulo 11 Emociones revolucionadas**

"**Everybody changing and I don't feel the same…" ****Keane**

**Bella POV**

La luz inundaba la habitación.

Me removí un poco y lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, pero los cerré de nuevo por la intensidad de los rayos del sol que bañaban mi cara. No era común que el sol saliera tan esplendoroso en Forks., por lo menos él nunca había aparecido en lo que llevábamos viviendo en este lugar. Con lentitud me fui sentando en la cama al mismo tiempo que volvía a abrir los ojos. Paseé mi mirada por todo mi alrededor con curiosidad, que rápidamente se convirtió en miedo al ver que esta no era mi habitación.

¿En donde diablos estaba?

Y de inmediato, mi mente me dio la respuesta al reproducir varias imágenes…

Jacob… árbol… Emmett… caída… sangre… Edward… hospital… Edward… Emmett

– ¡Emmett!– grité y quise levantarme rápidamente pero la calamidad andante que era yo salió a flote cuando las sabanas se enredaron en mis piernas haciéndome caer ruidosamente al suelo.

Por lo menos, en esta ocasión no tenía espectadores. O al menos, eso creía yo

– ¡Bella! – gritó una voz a un lado de mí.

Alice se acerco veloz y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Cuando levanté la cabeza, vi que Edward me miraba con diversión mientras trataba de reprimir una carcajada. La furia combinada con la vergüenza que me embargó se esfumaron en cuanto vi a Alice, quien me miraba con preocupación.

– ¿Cómo estas? – me preguntó, pero lo que yo quería saber era si algo le había pasado a Emmett

–Estoy bien, pe…– no pude seguir ya que Edward me interrumpió

–Yo no lo creo, tienes el aspecto de un zombi– dijo y se comenzó a reír. Ignoré el comentario, no sin antes fulminarlo con la mirada y me dirigí a Alice

– ¿Emmett esta bien? No paso nada durante la noche ¿verdad?

–Tranquilízate Bella, papá dijo que pasó bien la noche y también dijo que te espera en una hora para que vayas con él al hospital, lo van a dar de alta hoy– ante sus palabras solté el aire que estaba reteniendo y me senté en la cama mucho más tranquila, pero Alice siguió hablando –así que te sugiero que te bañes y te arregles– después se giró hacia Edward –y tú tonto, si no vas a ayudar, no estorbes– y lo jaló de un brazo para sacarlo de la habitación.

Cuando Alice y Edward desaparecieron, me levante de la cama de nuevo con un poco más energía. Caminé hacía el baño y al mirarme al espejo, tuve que darle la razón a Edward por esta vez. En verdad parecía zombi con mi cabello enmarañado y las ojeras un tanto violáceas debajo de mis ojos, además de que mi rostro lucía demacrado. Aparté la mirada y me desnudé. La ducha relajó mis entumecidos músculos y se llevó todo rastro del sudor nocturno provocado por mis pesadillas.

Cuando salí, recordé que no tenía ropa para cambiarme, pero en la cama encontré ropa con una nota… todo cortesía de Alice.

"_Como sé que no trajiste ropa, te dejo esta que tenía preparada para emergencias y que mejor que ahora para usarla ¡así podremos ir de compras después!"_

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al imaginarme el día de compras con Alice, pero decidí no darle importancia, en estos momentos lo único que ocupaba mi mente era la salud de Emmett.

… …

Cuando bajé las escaleras, me encontré con Carlisle y me dijo

–Buenos días Bella ¿estás lista?

–Si– pero no pudimos irnos porque de la cocina salió Esme un tanto enojada

–No voy a permitir que Bella salga de esta casa hasta que coma algo– dijo viendo a su marido amenazadoramente. El rostro de Carlisle me dio risa pero esta se borró cuando de repente, Esme me vio a mi –Bella, vamos a la cocina–

Yo me quedé sorprendida por el tono de Esme porque nunca la había escuchado dar órdenes.

–Pero…– me iba a negar, en este momento no me apetecía nada. Sin embargo ella me interrumpió

–Nada de peros jovencita, desde ayer no has comido nada y no quiero que tu te enfermes también– bueno en eso tenía razón pero como decía, yo no tenía hambre. Mientras pensaba como decírselo sin que se molestara, ella decidió cambiar de táctica, así que añadió con su usual tono maternal –sé que estás preocupada por Emmett cariño, pero si no comes, te enfermaras y enfermándote tu no ayudaras a Emmett.

–Lo sé, pero es que en verdad no tengo hambre, y si como algo, sé que vomitaré– dije muy segura. Ya había comprobado que cuando mi cuerpo estaba cometido a mucha tensión, mi estomago se resentía.

–De acuerdo– aceptó resignada– pero estoy segura que cuando regreses junto a Emmett tendrás hambre

–También lo creo– dije con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

–Bueno, entonces vámonos– dijo Carlisle y ambos salimos de la casa.

… …

Durante el camino al hospital no hablamos mucho y lo poco que hablamos, Carlisle fue el que llevó la conversación. Él sólo me comentó que Emmett había despertado a media noche y no presentó secuelas de la caída. Sin embargo, Emmett estaba muy preocupado.

–Sólo se durmió cuando le dijimos que estabas bien y que te quedarías a dormir en la casa– dijo y se quedó pensativo un momento para después añadir –al parecer, él si sabía del viaje de tus padres.

_Cuando baje, vi que papá le decía algo a Emmett mientras este simplemente asentía. Después se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y papá llego hasta mi y me dio un beso en la frente…_

Estaba un poco resentida con mis padres por su viaje y saber que Emmett si estaba enterado de que saldrían de Forks empeoró mi humor. ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron a mí? Salir de viaje no era nada fuera de lo normal ¿no? entonces ¿por qué ocultarlo?

Me quedé un momento pensando en eso y la misma tristeza de antaño me invadió al pensar que mis padres todavía no confiaban en mí. Pero entonces recordé la actitud nerviosa de papá y me pregunté qué era eso tan importante que habían ido a buscar.

–Es lógico– dije saber que decía ya que todavía estaba un poco distraída. Carlisle interpretó esta distracción como un gesto de preocupación porque me dijo

–Bella, ya veras que Emmett estará bien, lo que le pasó sólo fue un accidente y no tuvo complicaciones– yo sólo sonreí un poco.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, Carlisle me acompañó hasta la habitación de Emmett.

–Bueno días Emmett– lo saludó afectuosamente – ¿cómo te sientes?

– ¡Hola Carlisle! ¡Bells! – respondió efusivo Emmett al verme –estoy muy bien y listo para irme– sonreí sinceramente al verlo así, porque me recordó cuando estábamos pequeños

– ¿No te duele nada? – pregunte yo, de repente apenada con mi hermano

–Nop, solo me incomoda un poco el yeso pero creo que es normal ¿no? – dijo mirándome primero a mi y después a Carlisle

–Así es, pero si sigues las indicaciones al pie de la letra, es posible que te lo quitemos antes– Emmett sonrió ante esto. Sabía perfectamente cuanto le molestaba estar enfermo y ahora se sentiría peor con el brazo inmovilizado.

–Bueno chicos, tengo que firmar el alta de Emmett y checar otras cosas, esperen un momento– se dirigió a la silla junto a la ventana y tomó una bolsa que yo no había visto –mientras Emmett puedes vestirte, ahora vuelvo– sugirió entregándole la bolsa para después salir elegantemente del cuarto como solo los Cullen sabían hacerlo.

– ¿Dormiste bien Bells? – me preguntó Emmett mientras sacaba ropa de la bolsa, seguramente también cortesía de Alice

–Si– respondí secamente esperando que no preguntara más, pero de repente sentí sus dedos acariciando debajo de mis ojos

– ¿Y debo creerte a pesar de que pareces un mapache con estas sobras oscuras debajo de tus ojos? – comentó entre divertido y preocupado.

¡Mierda! Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle y odiaba que la perspicacia de Emmett estuviera hoy más agudas.

–Claro, sabes que Renée nos enseño no decir mentiras– dije seriamente

–Bella, tu no sabes mentir– afirmó riendo –además soy tu hermano, te conozco desde que eras un pequeño frijolito dentro de mamá y sé perfectamente que no te gusta dormir en lugares extraños y mucho menos desde que… bueno tú sabes– se rascó la cabeza incomodo por su propio comentario, a mi me pasó lo mismo. Sin embargo, después de un minuto se empezó a reír ruidosamente –a menos que hayas llevado a Emmy– añadió. La simple mención de mi oso de peluche me hizo enrojecer, algo que le pareció muy gracioso a Emmett ya que sus carcajadas aumentaron de intensidad.

Era típico de Emmett decir algo gracioso o en este caso vergonzoso, con tal de acabar con la tensión. Cuando estaba a punto de contestarle, Carlisle regresó con nosotros, por lo que sólo pude fulminar con la mirada a mi hermano.

–Bien chicos, todo esta en orden y ya nos podemos ir–

– ¡Justo a tiempo! – gritó Emmett mientras me miraba burlonamente.

… …

Carlisle y Emmett iban platicando en la parte delantera del Mercedes del primero, mientras yo trataba de adivinar cuantos tonos de verde podría haber en Forks, en otras palabras, simplemente divagaba. Fue hasta que reconocí que estábamos cerca de casa cuando hablé

– ¿Carlisle?

–Dime Bella

– ¿Podrías dejarme en mi casa? – al instante él me vio por el espejo con curiosidad

– ¿Puedo preguntar por que razón? – me preguntó a su vez amablemente

–Bueno, si nos vamos a quedar estos días en su casa, necesito empacar ropa para Emmett y para mi– dije sin mirar a Emmett, ya que sabía que protestaría

–No creo que sea necesario– dijo Carlisle, lo que en otras palabras quería decir que Alice tenía planeado comprar cantidades industriales de ropa para mi y para Emmett, algo que quería evitar a toda costa. Además, al imaginarme un día de compras con Alice y lo que ella me obligaría a comprar, me estremecí. Por la mirada de Carlisle, supe que él estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

–Está bien Bella, pero ¿por qué no esperas hasta que lleguemos? Alice o Edward pueden llevarte con más calma después– sugirió

–La verdad no quiero molestar, sé que Alice tiene una cita con Jasper y bueno Edward puede tener planes, así que mejor no– vi como él fruncía un poco el ceño, tan parecido a como Edward lo hacia y agregué –además Emmett tiene que descansar y por el regreso no te preocupes, el Jeep se quedó allá, así que también quiero ir por el – dije con suficiencia mientras miraba a Emmett.

–De acuerdo– aceptó Carlisle y en unos minutos ya estábamos enfrente de la casa

–Gracias– dije y bajé del auto rápidamente, tratando de ignorar los comentarios de desacuerdo de mi hermano. El auto arrancó y yo llegué a la puerta y la abrí.

La casa estaba en absoluto silencio, que resultaba raro porque siempre se escuchaba algo en ella, ya fuera provocado por mi madre o Emmett. Pero ahora nadie se encontraba en ella y vista así, me dio un poco de miedo.

–Eres una tonta– me dije en voz alta y subí rápidamente a la habitación de Emmett, era tonto que tuviera miedo. Busqué ropa para mi hermano y una pequeña maleta en donde guardarla. En cuanto terminé esa tarea, me dirigía a mi habitación.

Mientras sacaba del armario la ropa y una mochila en donde guardarla, golpeé por accidente el librero y algo cayó. Miré en el suelo y vi que era el álbum de fotos que Rosalie me regaló hace mucho tiempo. Lo levanté y sintiéndome curiosa de repente, lo empecé a hojear. Las primeras fotos eran de cuando Emmett y yo éramos niños, en otras aparecían también Rose y Jazz. Todos estos recuerdos eran muy divertidos. Poco a poco las fotos fueron cambiando y de pronto desaparecieron las trenzas rubias de Rosalie, el cuerpo flacucho de Emmett, el aparato dental de Jasper y en mi cuerpo como tabla por fin se veían ligeras curvas.

Sonreí con nostalgia del tiempo que había pasado, definitivamente ya no éramos los mismos.

Iba a cerrar el álbum cuando una fotografía suelta salió del álbum. La tomé y en cuanto la vi, desee no haberlo hecho. Esa fotografía era la del campeonato regional.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar mientras colocaba la foto encima del álbum. Esa foto era la única que había conservado de esa etapa de mi vida, la prueba fiel de mis mentiras, de mi estupidez, de todo lo malo que permití en nombre del amor, un amor que nunca existió.

En ella estaban algunos miembros del equipo, algunas porristas entre ellas Victoria y María, obviamente Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, yo… y la persona que quería olvidar pero que rondaba como fantasma en mi vida, James. Yo tenía la muñeca vendada... de nuevo.

Tomé ese pedazo de papel con furia, lo hice bolita y lo lancé a la basura, pero no apliqué demasiada fuerza y la bola de papel se deshizo y se abrió mostrándome de nuevo las sonrisas hipócritas de algunos de los que estábamos ahí. Ver mi intento por esconder mi temor hacia las manos de James que en ese momento me tenía como prisionera, me dio mucha rabia, así que volví a tomar la foto y la rompí. Mientras los pedazos caían al suelo, la rabia abandonó mi cuerpo, dándole paso a la impotencia y a la tristeza. Mis piernas no pudieron más y me fui deslizando al suelo, donde quedé sentada abrazando mis rodillas, mientras jadeaba por aire como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Fue hasta que sentí la humedad en mis mejillas que me percaté que mi falta de aliento era debido a los grandes sollozos que azotaban mi cuerpo.

Conseguí calmarme después de algunos minutos, pero me quedé ahí en el suelo, sintiéndome momentáneamente indefensa. Después de un poco de tiempo más, me levanté y me dirigí al baño, decidida a dejar mi ataque de pánico atrás. Me miré al espejo, encontrándome de nuevo con mis ojos rojos e hinchados, al igual que mi nariz, por lo que lavé mi cara con suficiente agua fría y traté de dominar mi cabello con los dedos lo mejor que pude. Fue en ese momento que agradecí que me encontrara sola en casa. Suficiente humillación había pasado ya al darme cuenta que seguía sintiendo miedo, como para que mi familia y amigos fueran testigos nuevamente de ello.

Salí del baño y fui por las maletas, estar un segundo más en la casa sin mi familia presente no me apetecía en absoluto. Bajé las escaleras ya sin ningún sentimiento de temor, simplemente de agradecimiento. Hasta el momento había ocultado lo mejor que había podido mis sentimientos y no quería que ni mi familia ni mis amigos se dieran cuenta que sólo fingía estar bien. No estaba dispuesta a responder preguntas incomodas y mucho menos que se preocuparan por mí, era suficiente con mis fantasmas personales para lidiar con preocupación familiar extra.

Salí de la casa y caminé al Jeep estacionado tal y como lo dejamos ayer, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. En ese momento recordé que en Phoenix yo nunca manejaba. Siempre había alguien que lo hacía por mí, ya fuera alguno de mis amigos, mi hermano o _él_. Y me dolió pensar que si no hubiera sido por el accidente, todavía seguiría así. Así que después de eso, decidí que nadie volvería a manejar ningún aspecto de mi vida, literal y metafóricamente hablando.

Subí al jeep con la extraña sensación de estar siendo observada, pero eso era imposible. Comprendí que mi reciente ataque me había dejado un poco paranoica, pero tenía todo el camino hacia casa de los Cullen para volver a colocarme mi mascara de todo está bien, o quizá sería buena idea tomar el camino largo.

… …

En el instante en que llegué con los Cullen, noté las siluetas de Alice y Emmett esperándome en el porche. Alice tenía sus brazos como jarras en sus caderas y su entrecejo fruncido y Emmett tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, evidentemente enojado.

– ¡Isabella Marie Swan! – gritó Emmett. De acuerdo, el hecho que él dijera mi nombre completo, o en este caso gritara mi nombre completo, no era buena idea – ¿donde demonios estabas? – añadió resoplando con fuerza. Me acerqué a él y al instante siguiente me vi atrapada por su brazo sano.

–Haber Emmett Charles Swan por si no te diste cuenta tú y Carlisle me dejaron en la casa– mencioné contra su pecho. Me separé de él y vi que sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero color rosa.

–Eso no es cierto– dijo Alice acercándose a nosotros –Jacob dijo que no estabas– añadió y después le gritó a Edward que viniera a ayudarme con las maletas. Yo me quedé quieta sin apartar mi mirada del rostro de mi hermano. Salí de mi aturdimiento y le pregunté a mi hermano

– ¿Jacob? ¿Que tiene que ver él en esto? – estaba entre enojada y asustada

–Tardaste demasiado en regresar y Emmett se preocupó, así que le hablo a Jacob para que te alcanzara en tu casa– murmuró Edward enojado tomando las bolsas, o eso supuse, aunque su mirada no me abandono en todo el tiempo. Detrás de él venían Rosalie y Jasper.

– ¿Qué? – volví a preguntar mirando acusadoramente a Emmett, en verdad no lo podía creer

–Como escuchaste Bella, tu hermano le habló a Jacob para que fuera por ti– dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa

–Pensó que algo te había pasado– dijo Jasper rodando los ojos

–Emmett, eso es ridículo– exclamé bastante avergonzada – ¿Qué me puede pasar? ¿Qué me secuestre un árbol? – dije y reí. Sólo los hermanos Hale se rieron conmigo.

–No es gracioso Bella– refunfuñó –es que yo… bueno yo… yo me preocupé, además sentí que estabas mal– dijo y bajo su mirada al suelo.

Emmett se veía arrepentido, tal y como cuando éramos pequeños y se comía mis galletas favoritas. Me sentí nuevamente culpable por ver así a mi hermano, porque sabía por qué se comportaba así, aunque creí que nunca volvería a pasar. Y aunque quise evitarlo, me enojé con el mundo de nuevo. Pero como siempre sucedía cuando tenía alguna crisis, me sentí agotada y me acerqué a él, dándole mayor importancia a su bienestar.

–Emmett– susurré y con mi mano levante su cara –Estoy aquí y te aseguro que no me pasó nada malo y no me pasara nada malo, ya no más, entiendes– tragué el enorme nudo que se formo en mi garganta y me sorprendí que mi voz no temblara –aun así gracias por preocuparte por mi– añadí y lo abracé.

–De nada enana, ese es mi deber como tu hermano– mencionó con dulzura.

–ahhh que tiernos– suspiró Alice. Con cuidado me separé de Emmett y miré a mi alrededor, teniendo sobre mí la mirada de todos los demás, a lo cuales había olvidado por un momento.

–Vamos adentro que tienes que descansar– le dije a Emmett y él asintió. Entramos a la casa seguidos de los demás, con mi hermano de mucho mejor humor. Y aunque Emmett me contagió de su actitud, los ojos intrigados y tristes de Edward fijos en nosotros se quedaron grabados en mi mente.

… …

–Bella no soltó al oso en todo el día y durante mucho tiempo durmió con el– dijo Emmett y todos se empezaron a reír.

Estábamos en la sala y Emmett estaba contando cuando me regalaron mi oso en navidad. No había otra cosa que divirtiera más a mi hermano que tenerme a mí roja como un foquito de navidad de la vergüenza.

– ¿Por qué le pusiste Emmy a tu oso Bella? – me preguntó Alice

–Porque me recordaba mucho a Emmett– miré a mi hermano –grande y apachurrable– añadí y ahora fui yo la que me reí

–Lastima que no vas a poder jugar futbol todo un mes– se lamentó Jasper mirando a Emmett

–Es cierto, tendré que hablar con el entrenador Thorpe– dijo Emmett con tristeza, la cual yo compartía, y mi culpabilidad aumento diez puntos.

–Así que ya cobraste venganza Bella– mencionó Edward, quien no había dejado de mirarnos, aunque ahora tenía una sonrisa burlona en su boca.

– ¿Cómo? – pregunté por qué no entendí bien lo que había dicho.

–Bueno, hace tiempo te enyesaron la muñeca por culpa de Emmett y no pudiste tocar el piano y ahora es tu culpa que tenga el brazo enyesado y que no pueda jugar futbol– dijo todavía burlón

– ¿Como lo sabes? – le pregunté alerta

–Rosalie me lo contó– dijo –aunque él sólo estará con el yeso un mes, creo que tu lo tuviste más de 6 meses ¿eso es raro no? – su penetrante mirada no dejaba mi rostro y podría jurar que parecía estar escaneando mis gestos en busca de algo.

Inmediatamente lo fulminé con la mirada mientras el pánico y la furia me invadía. Miré a Emmett, quien alternaba su mirada entre Edward y yo, furioso y alerta también. Por supuesto que recordábamos esa ocasión en que él me asustó y yo caí por las escaleras fracturándome la muñeca. Realmente ese hecho no había sido de importancia, lo que había pasado meses después cuando James me empujó y volví a lastimarme la muñeca era lo que no quería recordar. Era algo que a nadie le había dicho y por la expresión de Emmett, entendí que él lo sabía ahora.

Volví a enfurecerme con Edward por sus inoportunas suposiciones y aunque traté de evitarlo, también me enojé con Rosalie, porque no tenía ningún derecho de hablar con Edward sobre mí, por más que fuera su nueva conquista. Edward era sólo un tipo mimado que no sabía la desesperación, el dolor y sobre todo la desilusión que sentías cuando la persona que más amas te lastima, y no sólo el corazón.

Emmett tomó mi mano, dándome un apretón de apoyo que necesitaba y calmándome a tiempo, sabiendo que no sería nada lindo explotar en este lugar, yo sólo le sonreí, dándole a entender que estaba bien. El silencio incomodo que surgió parecía ahogarme y fui incapaz de mirar a nadie más, por temor a mostrar algo más de lo necesario. Afortunadamente Alice se encargó de relajar el ambiente y me preguntó.

– ¿Tocas el piano Bella? – yo la mire y sólo pude agradecerle con la mirada

–Si, pero hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago– murmuré encogiéndome de hombros como si no me importara. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Como extrañaba tocar!

–¿Algún día podrías tocar para mamá? – preguntó esperanzada –a ella le encantaría escuchar algo al piano– añadió mirando a Edward–sé que eso la haría muy feliz

–Alice, no estoy segu…– intenté negarme porque consideraba peligroso tocar algo al piano por la experiencia de ese día en la escuela, pero ella me interrumpió

–Solo piénsalo si– y yo asentí, rindiéndome.

Toda la tarde transcurrió entre anécdotas de nuestra infancia y vida en Phoenix, aunque los que relataban todo eran Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper, yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos y mis recuerdos, aquellos que era seguro recordar. Jasper me dio una ligera sacudida y decidí que mi encierro tendría que esperar hasta que estuviera sola, por lo que participé en la conversación con monosílabos cuando era oportuno. Por su parte, Alice contó su historia y Edward se dedicó a hacer casi lo mismo que yo, pero podía sentir que todavía me observaba de vez en cuando.

Estar tanto tiempo sin hablar mucho me dio la oportunidad de observar más a mis acompañantes y noté que Rosalie se comportaba más amable con Emmett y él no dejaba de sonreírle. También Alice y Jasper se lanzaban miradas furtivas, lo que me dio risa porque era más que obvio que se gustaban, todavía no entendía porque no habían formalizado nada. Todos a mi alrededor parecían felices y me dio tristeza no poder compartir su felicidad, era algo abrumador para mí.

En ese momento atrapé a Edward mirándome de nuevo y lo hubiera ignorado como antes, pero la intensidad y determinación en sus ojos me desarmó. Nuevamente me dio la sensación de que buscaba algo en mí, como si quisiera leer mis pensamientos o descubrir algo. Llegó un momento en que no lo soporté más y me despedí de todos para irme a dormir.

… …

El domingo, mi despertar fue más tranquilo y por suerte, no aparatoso.

Después de bañarme y vestirme, salí de mi habitación rumbo a la de Emmett y tras notificar que seguía dormido tranquilamente, bajé a la cocina donde ya estaba Esme tomando una taza de té.

–Buenos días Esme– dije con simpleza

–Buenos días Bella ¿dormiste bien?

–Mucho mejor que ayer si, gracias– le sonreí con amabilidad y ella me correspondió

– ¿Te gustaría tomar algo? – preguntó dulcemente y yo asentí

–Té estaría bien, gracias– vi que iba a preparar el desayuno y me ofrecí a ayudarle –Esme ¿puedo ayudarte con el desayuno?

–Claro, si quieres puedes ir cortando la fruta mientras preparo los hot cakes*– yo asentí y me dediqué a hacer cuadritos la fruta. Después de un pequeño momento en silencio, Esme habló

–Sabes, me alegra poder compartir con alguien mi poca experiencia culinaria

–Poca– exclamé incrédula –Esme tu comida es exquisita, no creo que tengas poca experiencia– añadí con seguridad –Y ¿Por qué dices eso?

–Gracias Bella– dijo sonriente – lo digo porque a Alice no le interesa mucho cocinar y Edward tiene otras cosas en mente, así que ninguno de mis hijos queda disponible.

–Pues yo estoy muy agradecida que compartas esto conmigo. Mi mamá cocina bien pero a veces le da por hacer experimentos en la cocina que más de una vez nos ha mandado al hospital, así que mi hermano, papá y yo le prohibimos hacer inventos y solo cocinar normal– comenté y Esme se comenzó a reír, recordé que ella conocía bien a mi mamá –y bueno, a mi me encanta cocinar– terminé.

–Alice me comento ayer que tocas el piano– dijo Esme después de un rato en silencio

–Solía hacerlo, tiene algo de tiempo que no lo hago– respondí esperando que no me preguntara la razón

–Es una pena– dijo Esme un poco triste – ¿sabes? yo le enseñé a Edward a tocar

–Lo sé– dije y aclaré al ver a Esme sorprenderse –algo me comentó Jacob sobre eso

–Él lo sabe muy bien, ya que Edward empezó a tocar desde muy pequeño – sonrió con nostalgia – él realmente lo hace muy bien, mucho mejor que yo aunque hace tiempo decidió dejar de hacerlo– no supe que decirle a Esme, pues se veía claramente que este asunto le dolía. Y aunque recordé algo de la conversación con Jacob, me dio mucha curiosidad saber el verdadero motivo que él tuvo para dejar el piano. Sí Edward quería saber cosas de mí, yo también quería saber lo mismo de él. Afortunada o desafortunadamente Edward entró a la cocina y ya no pude preguntarle nada a Esme.

–Buenos días– saludó cordial pero lo noté raro

–Buenos días hijo/Edward– dijimos Esme y yo al mismo tiempo

Preparamos la mesa para desayunar y un rato después Carlisle, Alice y Emmett entraron a la cocina.

… …

– ¡Ya me aburrí! – gritó Alice desde el sofá que compartía con Jasper

Después de desayunar, limpiar y acomodar la cocina, Rosalie y Jasper llegaron a la casa de los Cullen y desde ese momento nos habíamos sentado en la sala para ver películas. Y así habíamos pasado las últimas cuatro horas y al cabo de un rato, esto se volvió tedioso.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio sumándonos al sentimiento manifestado por Alice y nos veíamos entre nosotros con la esperanza de que a alguno se le ocurriera algo divertido para hacer. Pero yo ya tenía mi plan B. Hace ya algunas semanas había terminado de leer el libro sobre la chica rara enamorada del vampiro y ahora me debatía entre leer Sentido y Sensibilidad o Persuasión y si a nadie se le ocurría algo que hacer, me escabulliría discretamente por el libro y me iría al hermoso jardín de Esme a leer.

Pasados cerca de diez minutos y como nadie decía nada, yo trataba de encontrar una manera sutil de salir de allí cuando Alice lanzo un chillido y volvió a gritar

– ¡Ya sé! – y salió disparada hacía las escaleras.

– ¿Qué mosca le pico a la duende? – preguntó Emmett evidentemente confundido

–No tengo idea– contestó Jasper aunque sus ojos seguían clavados por donde Alice había desaparecido.

A los pocos minutos Alice regresó junto con Esme y Carlisle quienes sonreían. Me pareció un poco sospechoso y este sentimiento creció cuando Esme me dijo

–Bella ¿puedes venir un momento cariño?

Asentí levemente y un poco insegura me levante para seguirlos. Caminamos hacia el fondo de la casa, y nos detuvimos en un cuarto en el cual nunca había reparado antes.

Al entrar, vi una hermosa habitación de grandes ventanales que la iluminaban completamente como el resto de la casa y sólo que aquí había varios sillones que se veían bastante cómodos y una mesa con flores. Pero lo que más llamo mi atención fue un hermoso piano de cola negro. Y fue ahí cuando entendí lo que Alice y Esme querían. Tendría que disculparme porque no pensaba tocar, No estaba preparada para hacerlo.

– ¡Alice NO! – un grito paró lo que serían mis disculpas y al voltear vi a todos los demás allí, pero el que más llamo mi atención fue Edward. Él veía furioso a su hermana y sus manos estaban en puños, mientras que parecía bufar.

– ¿No qué Edward? – contestó Alice súbitamente enojada

–Nadie puede tocar ese piano– sentenció Edward–Tu bien lo sabes Alice– parecía estarle recordando una regla clara de la casa.

– ¿Disculpa? El hecho de que por tus traumas no quieras tocar el piano, no significa que alguien más no lo pueda hacer– dijo viendo retadoramente a Edward –además ese piano es tan tuyo como de mamá, así que si ella quiere que alguien toqué algo no es asunto tuyo, por lo menos deja de ser tan egoísta y déjala ser feliz porque para que te enteres, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de tus errores y miedos Edward– exclamó Alice totalmente segura… y también fuera de sí.

–Tu no sabes nada Alice así que no me juzgues– grito Edward nuevamente. Parecía que se habían olvidado de todos los demás que nos encontrábamos ahí.

–Sé lo suficiente como para decir que eres un imbécil– respondió Alice con un grito más fuerte

– ¡Basta! – el grito de Carlisle me hizo voltear en su dirección y pude ver que estaba furioso –No saben cuanto me decepcionan– habló un poco más relajado, pero parecía estarse conteniendo –Alice, las razones de tu hermano para tocar o no el piano solo son de él y debes respetarlas y tú Edward, sea lo que sea la causa de tu comportamiento no es para que trates así a tu hermana– los miró a ambos y exigió – ahora discúlpense

Aunque Alice y Edward parecían quererse matar con la mirada, ambos se disculparon e inmediatamente ambos salieron de la habitación seguidos de Jasper. Después de un momento se escucho un portazo proveniente del piso superior y los sollozos de Alice desde la sala.

Yo no sabía que decir o hacer hasta que vi la mirada suplicante de Carlisle y la avergonzada de Esme. Su muda petición me hizo sentirme incomoda pero al parecer esto era necesario para quitarle un poco de tensión al ambiente. Lentamente y siendo sincera, sin muchos ánimos, caminé hasta el asiento frente del piano, me senté, levante la tapa que cubría las teclas y les dije

–Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, pero no prometo que sea algo excepcional– y sin más empecé a tocar. La melodía* era una que tocaba cuando era pequeña y aunque no recordaba mucho las notas, sonaba igual a como la recordaba. Era una melodía que me parecía llena de esperanza, ya que cuando la tocaba solía imaginarme a mi príncipe azul. Cuando conocí a James la toqué mucho más seguido porque creía firmemente que lo había encontrado, hasta que el caos comenzó y la canción perdió todo su valor. Y después simplemente la dejé de tocar.

Cuando la melodía terminó, mis ojos recorrieron la habitación y pude ver a Esme secándose las lágrimas mientras me sonreía al igual que Carlisle. Emmett parecía emocionado y triste a la vez mientras Rosalie parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría a pesar de la sonrisa en sus labios. Sin embargo, Alice entró por la puerta y dijo

– ¡Wow Bella! Eso fue ¡genial! – todavía había en sus mejillas algunos rastros de las lágrimas que había derramado hace algunos momentos, pero ahora también había una sonrisa en sus labios.

–Vaya enana, mamá en verdad sabía lo que hacía al obligarte a ir a esas clases– y ese fue el comentario de mi hermano haciéndome reír, al igual que los demás.

Esme se levantó y me dio un fuerte abrazo mientras me daba las gracias, también me pidió que tocara otra y Alice la secundó. No pude negarme.

Y esta vez quería intentar volver a tocar aquella melodía que me había hecho llorar cuando descubrí el piano de la escuela. Sí, era masoquista pero tenía que hacerlo.

Empecé a tocarla sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar, pero después de un momento fue como si la supiera de memoria y ahora la tocaba mientras una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla. Suerte que nadie estaba sentado frente a mi, así no se darían cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Mi momento de desahogo e inspiración se vio interrumpido abruptamente por el sonido insistente del timbre y después de un momento, por la odiosa voz de Jane Vulturi.

– ¿En dónde está? – gritó y escuchamos la voz de Edward preguntarle

– ¿En dónde está quien Jane? – me dio risa al escucharlo hablarle como si fuera una niña de cinco años, aunque me pregunté cómo había llegado tan rápido a la puerta si se suponía que estaba en su habitación.

–Quién más tontito– respondió ella, su voz chillona se escuchaba más cerca –¡Es obvio que estoy buscando a Emmett! – y la figura de Edward seguida de la de Jane aparecieron por la puerta. Jane lo empujó para después empujar también a Rosalie y sentarse a un lado de Emmett y abrazarlo. Emmett no se veía muy feliz de verla pero trató de sonreír mientras se disculpaba con la mirada con Rosalie, quien trataba de asesinar a Jane con los ojos.

– ¿Cómo estás bebé? – preguntó y parecía a punto de llorar

–Ya mejor Jane, gracias por preocuparte– contestó Emmett sin ganas

–Por supuesto que sí, solo con verme te has recuperado ¿cierto? – _"por Dios que ególatra era esta chica" _pensé mientras rodaba los ojos y sentía pena por mi hermanito –ahora puedes contestarme una cosa ¿Por qué yo, que soy tu novia, soy la ultima en enterarme que tú, mi novio, habías tenido un accidente? – preguntó enojada mirando a Emmett.

Ante esto, Esme se levantó y nos dijo a todos

–Chicos, Carlisle y yo iremos por unas arriba– fue claro el mensaje que era mejor dejar solos a Emmett y Jane. Los demás captamos rápido y salimos detrás de ellos. Que Emmett lidiara con la rubia ególatra.

–Por Dios Bella, yo no sé como Emmett soporta a la pesada de Jane– me dijo Alice cuando llegamos a la sala, mientras se escuchaban unos pocos gritos de Jane y Emmett tratando de calmarla.

–Créeme que yo también me lo he preguntado muchas veces– dije soltando un suspiro

–Simplemente tu hermano es un idiota– dijo Rose entre dientes y con los puños cerrados

–Y está ciego– escuché a Edward decir pero tal vez solo era imaginación mía.

–Bueno Jass y yo iremos de compras ¿quieres venir Bella?– comentó Alice mientas jalaba al pobre de Jasper del brazo. Yo negué inmediatamente a su propuesta –entonces nos vemos al rato– gritó mientras ambos salían por la puerta.

Un momento después Jane y Emmett entraron abrazados a la sala y la incomodidad y la tensión regresaron. Necesitaba irme de aquí. Edward se acercó a Rosalie y le dijo

–Rose ¿te gustaría ir a mi habitación? – él la miraba sonriente y le tendió su mano. Rose parecía sorprendida pero la tomó y dijo

–Sería un placer– y comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Me incomodó las sonrisitas que él y Rosalie se dieron y traté de no pensar en lo que harían. Después de todo él tenía una fama de seductor y Rose, bueno ella no era una santa precisamente. Emmett interrumpió mis perturbadoras cavilaciones.

– ¡Oigan! Rosa y Eddy ¿Por qué no se llevan a Bella con ustedes? – él se veía un poco enojado y a la vez burlón mientras Jane miraba inquisitivamente a Edward… y bueno ellos dos miraban furiosos a Emmett por como los había llamado. Edward iba a decir algo, pero antes de que saliera con algún típico comentario tonto suyo, dije

–Eh lo siento Emmett pero no quiero interrumpir a Edward y Rose, además yo ya tenía planes, así que lamento no aceptar– vi como a Emmett se le borró la risita burlona y me miraba suplicante, mientras Rosalie reía y Edward me veía curioso, yo por mi parte le sonreí, obviamente no lo lamentaba en absoluto. Subí las escaleras con la espalda recta, afortunadamente sin tropezarme ni una vez y fui corriendo por mi libro.

Después de un rato salí, inspeccionando que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo. Bajé las escaleras y caminé rumbo al jardín cuando me encontré a Emmett y Jane literalmente comiéndose, porque eso no era besar. ¿Qué no había más lugares para hacer "eso"? ¿Por qué en mi lugar seleccionado para leer? Reprimiendo las ganas de vomitar y maldiciendo a mi hermano y a su estúpida novia, caminé rumbo al bosque.

Sé que probablemente era mala idea, ya que estaba el peligro latente de que me perdiera, pero en verdad necesitaba estar a solas por unos momentos. Todo lo que había pasado durante el día, había llevado al límite mi capacidad de mantener sepultados mis sentimientos y principalmente mis recuerdos.

Me fui adentrando en el bosque, aún así no sentía que hubiera caminado muy lejos. En un pequeño espacio donde se filtraba el sol que inusualmente había estado presente durante todo el fin de semana, estaba una enorme piedra acomodada junto a un tronco. El lugar se veía cómodo así que me senté, tomé el libro y comencé a leer.

… …

Llevaba ya un rato leyendo, pero no podía apartar muchas cosas de mi mente, sabiendo que mañana sería lunes y tendría que enfrentarme a la vida de nuevo. Aunque todo el fin de semana me había torturado pensar lo que le diría a Jacob en cuanto lo viera, estaba segura que no podría comenzar nada con él, por lo menos no todavía. Y no sabía cuando lo estaría.

Jacob era un chico excelente como para atarlo a mí sólo con una promesa de cariño y el hecho de que no me hubiera buscado en este tiempo me decía que él tampoco estaba seguro sobre qué hacer.

Otra cosa que no podía dejar de pensar era las insistentes miradas de Edward. Lo que había pasado ayer me provocó una alerta, sobre todo porque sentía que Edward quería saber cosas de mi, no precisamente para hacerme la vida más fácil, él no era del tipo de personas que quiere ayudar, no, Edward era de los que consideraba que la información era poder y estaba cien por ciento segura que él me quería lo más lejos posible de Jacob, así como yo lo quería lejos de Rosalie.

Lamentablemente para ninguno de los dos se había cumplido el deseo, la prueba estaba que en este momento no sé qué cosas él estaba haciendo con Rosalie, y Jacob y yo nos habíamos acercado, aunque eso no significaba que fuéramos más allá.

No obstante, tenía que reconocer que Jacob era lindo, gentil, atractivo, divertido, me hacía sonreír aun cuando realmente tenía ganas de llorar, con Jacob no fingía estar bien porque él me hacía estar bien, me entendía y estaba tranquila y feliz junto a él, ver a Jacob era como ver salir el sol entre las espesas nubes de Forks… ¿acaso eso significaba que me estaba enamorando?

No supe que responder, ya que una vez ya había creído amar con todo el corazón y el destino se encargó de mostrarme que no sólo no era un amor real, sino una simple ilusión de lo que yo más deseaba, y todo acabó por lastimarme.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido proveniente del bosque que de inmediato me puso en alerta… me puse de pie y busqué a mi alrededor sólo para darme cuenta que había estado fuera más tiempo del que pensé y el poco sol ya se estaba ocultando.

Intenté recordar qué camino había tomado para llegar aquí y comencé a caminar en dirección a la casa de los Cullen, pero la mala suerte me siguió y mi pie se atoro con una rama que había en el camino e inevitablemente caí. Me levanté y traté de limpiar mi ropa y de ignorar el ardor de los raspones en mis manos. Nuevamente el mismo ruido de hace un rato me volvió a alertar y de la nada el miedo empezó a surgir.

Comencé a correr para llegar rápido pero mientras miraba al suelo para no caer, choqué con algo… o más bien a alguien.

– ¿Bella? –

* * *

_**Volví… Y tengo cosas que aclarar…**_

_**Primero que nada… al parecer el fin de semana entre nuestros protagonistas fue medio movido, esperemos que los dos días que les quedan por pasar juntos no se saquen los ojos jajaja**_

_**Segundo, mil disculpas por no haber actualizado en estas dos semanas, pero estuve actualizando Entre los muros del hospital y aparte la semana pasada estuvo medio temblorosa con eso de unos sismos que hubo aquí en México, así que por unas u otras, no me pude sentar y corregir el capitulo. Y está semana estuvo super pesada con la multitud de trabajos que tuve que entregar antes de salir de vacaciones y con la multitud que me dejaron para las mismas. Lo único bueno es que ya estoy de vacaciones y aprovecharé mis mañanas para escribir.**_

_**Ya había comentado que uno de mis nuevos fics se llamaría Secreto a voces, pero hace unos días dándome una vuelta por FF, vi que hay una historia que se llama así, entonces tengo que pensar en otro nombre y espero ya pronto publicarla, así como espero terminar el one-shot que estoy escribiendo, que por cierto fue inspirado en un sueño loco que tuve… ah y las nuevas historias serán Rating M jeje**_

_**Y respondiendo a sus reviews:**_

_**WhithMusicSong**__** y **__**Maya Cullen Masen**__**: como decía anteriormente no se preocupen, Bella y Jacob no tendrán nada más allá de alguna amistad, aunque por el momento la cercanía es benéfica para los dos, más adelante lo comprenderán.**_

_**Lupita**__**: sí, Bella sufré mucho por ahora, pero también tendrá sus lados divertidos… espera y verás.**_

_**Nia Masen**__**: Ya sabes que te agradezco mucho que sigas mis historias, y ahora si voy a ser más rápida con las actualizaciones, también en Mitologías.**_

_**Lilly**__**: realmente no tengo días específicos en actualizar, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones espero hacerlo más seguido.**_

_**Bueno, sin otra cosa que comentar por el momento, nos leemos en el siguiente…**_

_**¡M!l gRaC!aS X lEEr!**_

_**L'S P**_


	12. Chapter 12 Caleidoscopio

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM… la historia es resultado de un exceso de imaginación y de leer y ver demasiadas veces Orgullo y Prejuicio.**

**Capitulo 12 Caleidoscopio**

"**Darcy empezó a querer conocerla mejor. Como paso previo para hablar con ella, se dedicó a escucharla hablar con los demás." Orgullo y prejuicio.**

**Edward POV**

Por fin había amanecido, y daba gracias por eso, ya que ya me había cansado de dar vueltas en la cama. Y todo por una chica.

Era tan extraño estar así, nunca una chica hermosa, o por lo menos simpática, me había quitado el sueño. Y ahora venía Isabella Swan, la chica antipática, sarcástica y con quien discutía cada cinco minutos a perturbar mis sueños convirtiéndolos en pesadillas donde ella era protagonista. Saberlo ahora era de alguna manera tranquilizador, pero también hacía que me molestara más con ella.

Con una inusitada energía me levanté y abrí la cortina de mi habitación. El sol resplandecía en el cielo y esto era demasiado irónico, yo me sentía demasiado abrumado por la nueva información que mi cerebro trataba de procesar y el clima no concordaba con mi estado de ánimo. Me dio sed, así que salí rumbo a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua, ya después me bañaría.

Cuando ya venía de regreso y pasaba junto al cuarto de invitados, me encontré con Alice, quien hizo una mueca al verme. Parecía que iba a ver a Isabella y cuando iba a decir algo, el ruido de un grito seguido de un golpe nos alertó, por lo que rápidamente Alice abrió la puerta sin tocar.

– ¡Bella! – gritó Alice y el espectáculo que nos encontramos me hizo reír.

Bella estaba en el suelo, apoyada en manos y rodillas y con las cobijas enredadas en las piernas, deduje que se había caído gracias a éstas.

Alice se acercó rápidamente a ella y la ayudó a levantarse. En cuanto levantó su rostro, me vio y yo tuve que morderme la lengua para evitar reírme por lo graciosa que se veía y la mirada de furia que me dio sólo provocó que quisiera reír más, parecía un gatito enfurruñado.

Pero en cuanto vio a Alice, su mirada cambio a una de preocupación.

– ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó Alice

–Estoy bien, pe…– yo no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad como ésta para molestarla por no dejarme dormir bien, y apenas habló yo la interrumpí

–Yo no lo creo, tienes el aspecto de un zombi– ya no pude más y me comencé a reír. Sus ojos me fulminaron, pero me ignoró y le preguntó a Alice

– ¿Emmett está bien? No paso nada durante la noche ¿verdad?

–Tranquilízate Bella, papá dijo que pasó bien la noche y también dijo que te espera en una hora para que vayas con él al hospital, lo van a dar de alta hoy– dijo Alice, tranquilizando a Bella –así que te sugiero que te bañes y te arregles– añadió y después me miró a mi –y tú tonto, si no vas a ayudar, no estorbes– y así sin más, me jaló de un brazo sacándome de la habitación. Apenas ella cerró la puerta, me advirtió o amenazó, no supe que

–Si sigues siendo tan grosero con Bella, le diré a papá, y te aseguro que te quitara el auto por un mes– y caminó hasta su habitación para después azotar la puerta.

… …

Ya me había duchado y estaba poniéndome la playera, cuando mi celular sonó. En la pantalla parpadeaba el nombre de Rosalie, me extrañó que hablara porque era muy temprano.

–Hola– saludé normal

–Hola Ed, ¿me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo a Port Angeles por unas cosas? Y después podríamos ir al cine o algo así– preguntó con prisa y hubiera aceptado encantado, pero mi mamá me había pedido algo

–Me encantaría Rose pero no creo que pueda ir, tengo que acompañar a Isabella por Emmett– contesté poniéndome un zapato

– ¿Bella? – preguntó extrañada

–Sí–

– ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Bella Swan?– ¿acaso había otra chica fastidiosa llamada Isabella?

–Si, tengo que acompañarla al hospital– le dije tranquilamente

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?–Rosalie preguntó un poco alterada, lo que me extrañó porque pensé que ella ya sabía

–Ayer su hermano se cayó de un árbol y creo que se fracturó un brazo, pero ya está bien, hoy sale del hospital– aseguré para calmarla

– ¿Qué?– gritó casi al borde de la histeria, creo que mi intento de calmarla no había funcionado

–Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa, se van a quedar aquí todo el fin de semana– para mi completa desgracia, aunque eso no se lo dije por supuesto.

–Ok, nos vemos en un rato ahí– dijo y colgó.

Terminé de vestirme, estando casi seguro que ella y Jasper llegarían en cualquier momento. Rosalie se escuchaba muy alterada y podía apostar a que Alice ya le había avisado a Jasper. En ese momento me pregunté si Isabella ya le habría avisado a Jacob… bueno como sea.

Salí de mi habitación un poco desganado aunque con la intención de acompañar a mi papá y a Isabella al hospital, simplemente porque ella no era buena compañía en estado normal, y nerviosa menos y no quería que alterara a mi papá. Pero si era sincero, lo que quería era pasar el mayor tiempo posible cerca de ella y así descubrir algo que me llevara a saber qué era lo que ocultaba.

Pero mis planes se vieron frustrados cuando llegué a la sala y ellos no se veían por ningún lado. Mi mamá venía de la entrada así que me acerqué a ella y le pregunté.

–Oye mamá ¿no has visto a mi papá?

–Él y Bella acaban de salir para el hospital hijo– me respondió dándome su típica sonrisa

–Pero yo iba a ir con ellos, él mismo me lo pidió– me quejé porque habían cambiado mis planes

–Te lo agradezco mi amor– Esme volvió a sonreír y me acarició la mejilla –pero me he dado cuenta que Bella y tu no parecen congeniar mucho así que le sugerí a tu papá que sería mejor no molestarte– escuchar el tono condescendiente de mi mamá me hizo sentirme un poco enojado, además de que las muestras de cariño era algo que me incomodaba.

–Pero ya había aceptado ¿cierto? sólo era ir al hospital y ya– me justifiqué y mamá pareció apenada, así que hablé más calmado –pero tienes razón, no tenía muchas ganas de ir mejor aprovecho mi tiempo en otra cosa– me di la vuelta para regresar a mi habitación pero recordé que los Hale vendrían –por cierto mamá, Rosalie y Jasper llegaran en un rato

– ¿Bella ya les avisó? – preguntó ella extrañada

–No– respondí –Rosalie me llamó hace unos minutos y yo le expliqué– Esme me miró fijamente así que añadí, no quería que pensara que era un chismoso – de todos modos se hubiera enterado por Jasper, ya sabes, él y Alice

–Tienes razón– aceptó aunque todavía me miraba raro –venme a ayudar a terminar el desayuno por favor– pidió cuando vio que volvía a subir las escaleras y pues no tuve más remedio que ayudarle.

… …

Rosalie y Jasper llegaron casi una hora después.

–Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?– preguntó mamá al verlos

–Muy bien Esme, gracias por preguntar– respondió Jasper amablemente y noté que le daba un pequeño codazo a su hermana.

–Eh sí mmmm hola– Rosalie parecía distraída o más bien, ansiosa

– ¿No gustan comer algo?– preguntó de nuevo mi mamá mirando con curiosidad a los rubios, más a Rosalie

–Gracias Esme, pero ya desayunamos en casa– Jasper volvió a responder porque Rose seguía con su aire ansioso

–De acuerdo– aceptó Esme y tomó su bolso –entonces los dejo, tengo que comprar unas cosas para Bella y Emmett– Rosalie por fin miró a mi mamá en cuanto dijo esas palabras, fue un poco gracioso, después de eso Alice y yo nos miramos por un fugaz segundo. Mamá caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir nos miro a Alice y a mí y nos dijo –pórtense bien por favor–.

–Ahora si ¿alguno de ustedes puede decirnos qué pasó?– pidió Rosalie en cuanto Esme cerró la puerta.

–El que sabe casi todo es Edward– dijo Alice y los tres se voltearon a verme, haciéndome sentir un poco incomodo, aunque la mirada furibunda de Rosalie me provocó un poco de miedo.

–Ok, es simple– tomé aire y empecé –ayer en la tarde Isabella me llamó llorando porque Emmett se había caído, yo le hable a mi papá y fui a verla. Llegué a su casa y mi papá en una ambulancia, de allí nos fuimos al hospital donde internaron a Emmett, después nos venimos a la casa ella y yo y fin de la historia– cuando terminé el pequeño relato, ellos me veían entre sorprendidos e incrédulos

– ¿Estás queriendo decirme que Bella te habló a ti?– cuestionó Rose

– ¿Si? – respondí

–Mi amiga Bella, la que prácticamente es mi hermana, la que conozco desde que usaba pañales ¿recurrió a ti por ayuda para el idiota de su hermano? – como decía, la incredulidad era palpable en la voz de jasper

–Ya dije que sí– solté bruscamente, comenzando a enfadarme con los Hale, Alice me ignoraba como siempre.

–Pero si no se pueden ver ni en pintura– exclamó Jasper todavía sin creerlo –era mucho más lógico que me hablara a mi o a Jacob–

–Pero me llamó a mí ¿de acuerdo? – volví a insistir, un poco cansado con sus cuestionamientos –y después de todo no se me ocurrió preguntarle por qué lo hizo

–Pero ¿qué fue lo que pasó?– pregunto Rose parando toda la insulsa discusión – ¿Qué hizo ahora el imbécil de Emmett?

–Oh vamos Rose– comentó Jasper –No creo que haya hecho alguna tontería, Emmett puede ser alguien maduro… en ocasiones– intentó convencernos el rubio defendiendo a su amigo, pero era obvio que ni él se lo creía. Rosalie sólo lo miró furibunda y su hermano guardó silencio.

–Lo que papá dijo fue que se cayó de un árbol, pero le aseguró a Bella que estaba bien, incluso hoy lo dan de alta – explicó Alice –de hecho, no deben tardar en llegar– apenas Alice terminó de decirlo, se escuchó la llegada del coche de mi papá.

Un momento después, la puerta se abrió y entraron Carlisle y Emmett, pero Isabella no estaba con ellos. Todos corrieron a abrazar a Emmett, quien se veía un poco pálido casi igualando el color de su hermana, también se veía sumamente molesto y parecía murmurar cosas entre dientes.

– ¿Cómo te sientes hermano?– preguntó Jasper con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

–Bien, hermano, sólo un poco incomodo y molesto

–Emmett ¿dónde está Bella? – preguntó mi hermana y él empezó de nuevo a hacer muecas de desagrado. Mi papá fue quien tranquilamente contestó

–Bella quiso ir a su casa por ropa y también por el Jeep– Rosalie y Jasper asintieron y al mismo tiempo miraron con un poco de aprehensión a Emmett, él evitó sus miradas. Alice, en cambio, se enojo y exclamó

–Pero si yo tengo planeado comprar mucha ropa para ella y para Emmett– y añadió con énfasis – ¡Sobre todo para ella!

–Creo que por eso mismo lo hizo– mencioné yo y Alice solo me miró mal

–Alice ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que respetes la manera de vestir de los demás? – dijo papá

–Eso no importa ahora, además por lo menos pude haberla acompañado, o Edward– ella sonrió con malicia y yo bufé

– ¡A mi no me metas! – al instante me arrepentí de decirlo, ya que mi papá y Alice me miraron muy mal ¿acaso hoy era el día "fulminemos a Edward con los ojos"? Además de que recordé lo que mi mamá me había dicho de Isabella y yo, y no era buena idea fomentar esa creencia a su hermano y mejores amigos.

–Lo mismo le sugerí a Bella, pero ella dijo que no quería ser una molestia para ti o para tu hermano– respondió papá a Alice

–No discutan, deberían saber ya que Bella es así– razonó Rosalie

–Así es, Bella es demasiado terca, cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza, casi nadie puede hacerla cambiar de parecer– murmuró Jasper y me reí interiormente por su descripción, aunque el casi no me paso desapercibido –Así que no te enojes Emmett–

–Tú mejor que nadie la conoce y sabes cómo es– le dijo Rose y me sorprendió que ella no utilizara su usual tono molesto con él, además pude notar un sutil brillo en sus ojos cuando lo miró. Papá interrumpió su diálogo diciendo

–Bueno chicos, voy a mi despacho, pórtense bien –en cuanto papá desapareció, Emmett prosiguió mirando exclusivamente a Rosalie

–Lo sé, pero me enfurece que no tome en serio su seguridad– tanto Rose como Jasper asintieron con una repentina preocupación e incomodidad –como la vez que le dije que tuviera cuidado al patinar sobre el hielo y por necia, terminó casi congelada– añadió Emmett y, aunque estaba enojado, pude ver un pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla por la sonrisa que intentaba salir.

–O cuando apostó con Jasper a quien aguantaba más vueltas en ese juego mecánico ¿recuerdan? – dijo Rosalie

– ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si Bella terminó vomitando y toda mareada– y la risa del rubio retumbó por la sala, seguida de la de Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y por supuesto la mía, ya que era demasiado gracioso imaginar a Isabella toda verde por el mareo y no reírse.

–O cuando ella…– empezó Emmett pero se calló de momento y su rostro cambio a uno completamente indescifrable– Necesito ir con Bella– agregó con la voz más decidida y preocupada que le había escuchado nunca.

–Emmett, ella ya debe venir de regreso, tranquilízate– dijo Jasper, quien miró rápidamente a Rosalie. Los dos rubios y Emmett parecían decirse muchas cosas con la mirada, en una especie de código secreto, y mi instinto me decía que todo tenía que ver con Isabella.

–No, necesito verla ¡ahora! – exigió. Ni Alice ni yo entendíamos nada, y Jasper y Rose solo se miraban y trataban de tranquilizar a Emmett – ¡No lo entienden, ella no está bien! – soltó calmándose sólo un poco y pensando en silencio. Después dijo sin más–Está bien, necesito el número de Jacob, él puede ir a casa por ella–

–Aquí lo tienes– dijo Alice pasándole su móvil y Emmett se salió maniobrando también el suyo. Nuevamente me molestó que quisieran involucrar a Jacob con ella. Escuché un suspiro proveniente de Rosalie y la miré, ella sólo veía a Jasper

– ¿otra vez? –dijo ella y él asintió antes de decir

–Tal parece que si

– ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Alice con mucha curiosidad, diciendo lo que yo me moría por preguntar – ¿Por qué Emmett se puso así? –Jasper se acercó a ella, la abrazó y le dijo

–Es algo raro, pero entre Bella y Emmett hay una conexión especial– ante la cara de confusión de Alice y de seguro, la mía también, Rosalie dijo

–Algo pasa entre ellos, que algunas veces él puede sentir el estado emocional de Bella, y viceversa–

– ¿pero ellos son gemelos o mellizos? – cuestioné yo, evitando mirar a Alice porque sabía que vería en sus ojos.

–Eso es lo chistoso, no son ninguna de las dos cosas y aun así existe eso entre ellos– afirmó Jasper

–Y eso no es lo más raro– añadió Rose –las veces que ha pasado eso, han acertado ambos– el silencio se impuso, ya que cada quien se adentro en sus pensamientos. El mismo silencio fue roto por Emmett, quien entro a la sala un poco más calmado.

–Ya va en camino– dijo y se sentó.

–Espero Emmett que no hayas preocupado al pobre de Jacob– mencionó Jasper

–No fue necesario, él se preocupa mucho por Bella– se quedó callado un momento y agregó –creo que si él quisiera ser su novio, yo no me opondría, puede ser perfecto para ella– cuando pronuncio lo último, sentí un nudo en el estomago, sin duda enojado por alentar que entre ellos dos hubiera algo.

–Opino lo mismo– dijo Alice –Creo que son el uno para el otro– momentos después el móvil de Emmett sonó y él salió, aunque sus gritos llegaban hasta nosotros.

– ¿No está? – se escuchó el silencio y siguió – No te preocupes Jacob, creo que ya llego… si yo le digo, adiós– en ese momento se escuchó el sonido del motor del Jeep.

Alice alcanzó a Emmett afuera, mientras Rose, Jasper y yo nos quedábamos en la sala, la verdad no estaba de ánimos para ver a Isabella, de todos modos mi presencia no era necesaria, ya que al parecer el mejor para estar ahí era Jacob.

– ¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¿Dónde demonios estabas? – escuchamos a Emmett gritar. No escuché muy bien lo que ella respondió aunque creo que mencionó algo de su casa.

–Eso no es cierto, Jacob dijo que no estabas– Alice como siempre, metiéndose en conversaciones ajenas. Me levanté para mirar por la ventana pero me arrepentí cuando ella gritó – ¡Edward, ven a ayudar con las maletas por favor! – ¿Qué? ¿Cómo súper Jacob no estaba aquí, vamos a molestar a Edward y utilizarlo como botones de hotel? Jasper debió sentir mi mal humor porque se acercó a mi y dijo

–Vamos Edward, yo te ayudo– asentí mostrándole mi agradecimiento al rubio. Bien, hubiera sido fácil ignorar a Alice e irme a mi habitación, pero si era sincero, debía aceptar que me daba mucha curiosidad saber que estaba pasando con los hermanitos Swan y sus supuestos poderes mágicos de no gemelos.

Salimos de la casa, justo para ver cómo Isabella se liberaba del brazo de su hermano y decía

– ¿Jacob? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto? – _que todo el mundo aquí cree que él es perfecto para ti, aunque yo lo dudo_, pensé y aunque quería mucho decirlo en voz alta, me contuve y en cambio dije

–Tardaste demasiado en regresar y Emmett se preocupó, así que le hablo a Jacob para que te alcanzara en tu casa– ni pude reprimir lo enfadado que estaba porque me utilizaran de maletero y no dejé de mirarla en ningún momento, tratando de encontrar algo para mi investigación de ella.

– ¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar sin dejar de mirar a Emmett ¿acaso no lo comprendía?

–Como escuchaste Bella, tu hermano le habló a Jacob para que fuera por ti– le explicó Rosalie con un poco de burla

–Pensó que algo te había pasado– añadió Jasper

–Emmett, eso es ridículo– dijo y parecía avergonzada – ¿Qué me puede pasar? ¿Qué me secuestre un árbol? – comenzó a reírse por su chiste malo y sólo los Hale rieron con ella. Emmett parecía avergonzado, Alice seguía enojada y yo… bueno por un momento pude distinguir en su mirada un momento de fragilidad, además de que su llanto aquel día en el salón de arte no dejaba de darme vueltas la cabeza. Creo que la paranoia de Emmett se me estaba contagiando.

–No es gracioso Bella– bufó Emmett –es que yo… bueno yo… yo me preocupé, además sentí que estabas mal–parecía muy apenado aunque muy seguro.

La expresión de Isabella se llenó de culpabilidad y rabia, pero no parecía contra su hermano. Y por un momento creí que las corazonadas de Emmett habían sido acertadas, cuando todo eso se convirtió en cansancio y preocupación. Se acercó a él y le dijo

–Emmett– levantó la cara de su hermano con su mano –Estoy aquí y te aseguro que no me pasó nada malo y no me pasará nada malo, ya no más, entiendes– el énfasis que le dio era para convencer a su hermano, aunque parecía querer convencerse a ella misma –aún así gracias por preocuparte por mi– lo abrazó, y tanto con sus palabras como su abrazo pude darme cuenta de cuánto amor sentían ellos dos.

–De nada enana, ese es mi deber como tu hermano– inmediatamente me sentí incomodo por las palabras de Emmett, porque yo había hecho todo menos cuidar a mi hermana, por supuesto que la quería, pero la forma en que la había tratado y la seguía tratando mientras ella sólo se había preocupado por mí, me hicieron sentir como una basura como hermano.

–ahhh que tiernos– dijo Alice suspirando y ellos se separaron y nos vieron.

–Vamos adentro, que tienes que descansar– dijo Isabella a Emmett y así entramos a la casa, con mi estado de ánimo un poco por los suelos.

… …

–Bella no soltó al oso en todo el día y durante mucho tiempo durmió con él– dijo Emmett y las risas no se hicieron esperar.

Después de que entráramos, nos quedamos en la sala y desde hacia un rato, los Swan estaban contando algunas cosas de su niñez. Emmett estaba contando sobre el oso de Isabella y ella estaba completamente roja mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro con su cabello. Verla así parecía divertir mucho a Emmett.

– ¿Por qué le pusiste Emmy a tu oso Bella? – preguntó Alice sujetándose el estomago por la risa

–Porque me recordaba mucho a Emmett, grande y apachurrable– respondió y se rió

–Lástima que no vas a poder jugar futbol todo un mes– se lamentó de repente Jasper mirando a Emmett

–Es cierto, tendré que hablar con el entrenador Thorpe– agregó Emmett con evidente tristeza aunque también parecía fastidiado.

–Así que ya cobraste venganza Bella– la miré con una sonrisa de suficiencia, todo para disimular lo intrigado que estaba por ella.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó, al parecer sin entender

–Bueno, hace tiempo te enyesaron la muñeca por culpa de Emmett y no pudiste tocar el piano y ahora es tu culpa que él tenga el brazo enyesado y que no pueda jugar futbol– y aunque trataba que mi voz sonara sería, no pude evitar sonar burlón.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – volvió a preguntar y debo admitir que no me gustó la forma en que me miró.

–Rosalie me lo contó– dije –aunque él solo estará con el yeso un mes, creo que tu lo tuviste más de 6 meses ¿eso es raro no? – y por lo menos para mi si era raro, no podía creer que ellos no pensaran lo mismo. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más con un poco de lo que detecté como pánico, pero la pregunta principal era ¿pánico a qué?

Después su mirada se volvió furiosa y parecía querer fulminarme con ella. También sentí a los demás con sus ojos puestos sobre nosotros, principalmente a Emmett, y cuando lo vi, comprobé que él estaba sumamente furiosos, no sé si conmigo o con alguien más, aunque también sus ojos mostraban que algo le había quedado claro, una cuestión no resuelta y me dio mucha curiosidad saber qué era eso.

Volví mi vista a Isabella, ahora más furiosa que antes y por un segundo, miró e igual manera a Rosalie. Me quise golpear porque había dicho algo que no sabía si tenía que decir y podría afectar a Rosalie también.

_Muy bien Cullen_, pensé, _siempre la estás jodiendo_.

Pero ya había prometido que para eso me había acercado a Rosalie, así que no tenía porque echarme para atrás ahora.

De repente, Emmett tomó la mano de su hermana y le sonrió, mostrando una vez aquella conexión especial que tenían, haciéndome sentir incomodo de nuevo. Aunque eso sirvió para confirmarme que ellos escondían algo, y si los Hale eran tan unidos a ellos como decía, era obvio que también lo sabrían.

El pesado silencio que se instaló entre nosotros, fue roto por Alice cuando le preguntó a Isabella

– ¿Tocas el piano Bella? – me tensé un poco al escucharla.

–Sí, pero hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago– respondió quitándole importancia, aunque el anhelo en sus ojos fue evidente para mi, porque era el mismo que yo veía en mis ojos, así como flexionó sus dedos, tal cual yo lo hacía para tratar de reproducir la sensación.

–¿Algún día podrías tocar para mamá? – Alice daba saltitos como era su costumbre –a ella le encantaría escuchar algo al piano– Alice me miró unos segundos y volvió a decir –sé que eso la hará feliz– y sí, Alice me echaba en cara "disimuladamente" lo que ya no hacía desde hace tiempo, ni siquiera por mi mamá.

–Alice, no estoy segu…– era evidente que se quería negar, y nuevamente me pregunté qué era lo que le había pasado a ella para que no quisiera hacerlo, pero Alice la interrumpió acorralándola.

–Solo piénsalo si– y así, Isabella asintió y Alice sonrió complacida.

Durante toda la tarde Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper narraron historias acerca de su vida en Phoenix, Isabella permaneció callada casi todo el tiempo, y cuando hablaba contestaba con monosílabos y movimientos de cabeza.

Nuestras historias fueron contadas por Alice ya que, aunque había puesto mucha atención a escucharlos, ahora estaba más concentrado en observar a Isabella. Por lo tanto también contestaba rápidamente, sobretodo cuando me preguntaron sobre mi estancia en Londres, algo que no me gustaba recordar y ahí caí en cuenta de algo... tal vez a Bella tampoco le gustaba recordar.

Pero al estar pendiente de todo, también me hizo darme cuenta de otras cosas.

Por ejemplo, Rosalie se comportaba más cariñosa con Emmett y él no dejaba de mirarla y sonreírle, parecía como si le quisiera decir muchas cosas, y ella no se quedaba atrás. También mi hermana y Jasper se miraban y sonreían todo el tiempo, algo que en determinado punto me exasperó por la melosidad con que lo hacían.

Bella, en cambio, seguía sumamente callada y al igual que yo, observaba a los demás, aunque en determinado tiempo la vi un poco incomoda y también triste.

Ella me descubrió mirándola varias veces y siempre parecía ignorarme, pero cuando noté la tristeza en sus ojos, no pude dejar de mirarla. La necesidad de descubrir lo que quería ocultar me rebaso y continué mirándola, mientras otra sensación luchaba en mi interior. En cuanto vi que su mirada se rindió ante mí, sentí un gran deseo de ir y abrazarla, decirle que todo estaría bien y que yo la ayudaría a superar lo que sea que le hubiera pasado, al mismo tiempo que me prometía que nunca permitiría que pasara todo lo que sucedía en mis sueños.

De repente ella apartó la mirada y se levanto, deseándonos buenas noches a todos, mis ojos la siguieron hasta que desapareció.

Después de ella, yo también me retiré, no me apetecía quedarme en la misma habitación que Alice y Jasper, quienes estaban concentrados en mirarse con tanto amor que empalagaban y Rosalie y Emmett, que platicaban animadamente, mientras el brillo en sus ojos parecía aumentar.

… …

La luz del sol me volvió a despertar el domingo por la mañana. Y una vez más, el clima y mi humor no concordaban.

Me bañé y me cambié, y decidí bajar a la cocina. Cuando salí de mi habitación, toda la casa estaba silenciosa, aunque por los ruidos provenientes de la cocina, suponía que mi madre se encontraba ahí y mi padre en su despacho. Cuando pasé por las habitaciones de invitados, me pregunté si Emmett e Isabella acostumbraban despertar tarde los domingos, y los ronquidos de él me dieron una respuesta, aunque el cuarto de ella estaba silencioso.

Iba llegando a la cocina cuando escuche a Esme decir.

–Alice me comento ayer que tocas el piano– al parecer mi madre tenía compañía y por la pregunta supe que era Isabella.

–Solía hacerlo, tiene algo de tiempo que no lo hago– respondió ella con un poco de pesar en la voz, igual que ayer.

–Es una pena– comentó Esme un poco triste – ¿sabes? yo le enseñe a Edward a tocar– suspiré con pesar al escucharla, ella era la que estaba más orgullosa de mí por mi habilidad al tocar el piano.

–Lo sé, algo me comento Jacob sobre eso– dijo Isabella dejándome en shock por un momento… después me sentí casi como si estuviera contento al pensar que Isabella hablaba de mí con Jacob.

–Él lo sabe muy bien porque Edward empezó a tocar desde muy pequeño– escuché decir a mi madre –él realmente lo hace muy bien, mucho mejor que yo aunque hace tiempo decidió dejar de hacerlo– añadió y conocía demasiado bien a mi mamá para sentir que ella sospechaba mi razón para hacerlo. No pude evitar sentirme mal al escuchar a mamá, adoraba que tocara el piano para ella, sobre todo una canción que había compuesto pensando en ella.*

Pensar en todo el daño que había causado, me hizo odiar más a Lisa y antes de que Bella siguiera descubriendo más cosas de mí, decidí entrar a la cocina. Era yo quien debería averiguar sobre Bella, no ella de mí.

–Buenos días– dije sin mirar a ninguna, un poco cabizbajo

–Buenos días hijo/ buenos días Edward– respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Después de un rato, mi papá, Alice y Emmett bajaron a la cocina y desayunamos.

Después de desayunar, los Hale llegaron a la casa, y Alice quiso hacer un mini maratón de películas. Por lo que las siguientes cuatro horas nos dedicamos a verlas, pero al finalizar la segunda, Alice gritó

– ¡Ya me aburrí! – sonreí internamente porque había sido su idea lo de las películas. Una vez más la hiperactividad de Alice salía a flote.

Miré a los demás y al parecer todos estábamos de acuerdo con ella, por lo que nos miramos entre nosotros para ver si a alguien se le ocurría algo bueno que hacer. Aunque a mi me daba igual, sabía que a la menos oportunidad, huiría a mi cuarto.

Después de diez minutos de silencio, Alice chilló y gritó

– ¡Ya sé! – y salió disparada hacía las escaleras. Ninguno entendió que onda con mi hermana pero el que expresó su duda fue Emmett

– ¿Qué mosca le pico a la duende?

–No tengo idea– contestó el único que la podría entender: Jasper .

Después Alice regresó junto con mis padres y los tres estaban sumamente sonrientes. Y me sorprendí que mi mamá le pidiera a Bella ir con ella. Ellos caminaron por el pasillo, específicamente _ese_ pasillo. Mi mente comenzó a trabajar gritándome que era lo que Alice planeaba, y en cuanto lo entendí, corrí detrás de ellos.

Ellos ya habían entrado a esa habitación, y completamente furioso grité

– ¡Alice NO! – respiré agitadamente por la carrera y porque trataba de pensar que ella no estaba haciendo esto.

– ¿No qué Edward? – me miró y contestó enojada

–Nadie puede tocar ese piano– grité lo obvio –Tu bien lo sabes Alice– agregué dándole énfasis a cada palabra porque ella mejor que nadie lo sabía.

– ¿Disculpa? El hecho de que por tus traumas no quieras tocar el piano, no significa que alguien más no lo pueda hacer– su mirada transmitía reto, además de furia y un poco de burla–además ese piano es tan tuyo como de mamá, así que si ella quiere que alguien toque algo no es asunto tuyo, por lo menos deja de ser tan egoísta y déjala ser feliz porque para que te enteres ¡nosotros no tenemos la culpa de tus errores y miedos Edward!– me gritó a la cara y por fin me quedó claro que ella sabía todo. Y eso mismo me hizo enfurecer más porque si sabía todo lo que había sufrido por Lisa, entendería el por qué hacía todo, principalmente no tocar el piano.

–Tú no sabes nada Alice así que no me juzgues– le grité furioso pero sobre todo dolido por hacerme recordar lo tonto que había sido y también por ella. Si era mi hermana y decía quererme tanto, debería respetar mis decisiones así como yo intentaba respetar las suyas.

–Sé lo suficiente como para decir que eres un imbécil– gritó más fuerte y sentí mi cuerpo más tenso que una liga por los recuerdos que se acumularon y las ganas de golpear a Alice que me entraron para que se callara de una vez, obviamente no lo iba a hacer y por eso mi cuerpo lo resentía. Estaba pensando que responderle cuando mi papá gritó, haciéndome recordar que los demás estaban aquí.

– ¡Basta! No saben cuánto me decepcionan– su voz bajó un poco, pero su ceño fruncido continuaba –Alice, las razones de tu hermano para tocar o no el piano solo son de él y debes respetarlas y tu Edward, sea lo que sea la causa de tu comportamiento no es para que trates así a tu hermana– nos miro y añadió – ahora discúlpense

¿Qué?, aparte de que Alice fue la causante de todo ¿YO tenía que disculparme? Estaba tan furioso, dolido, frustrado y sentía claramente la mirada preocupada de Isabella en mi, que estaba a punto de explotar. Deseaba negarme, pero vi la forma en que mi mamá me veía, triste por ver a sus hijos discutir y también cansada de todo. Esa mirada intensa de mi madre siempre me había desarmado, así que vi a Alice y en ese momento, fue mi turno de fulminarla con la mirada mientras decía.

–Lo siento– y salí de ahí rumbo a mi habitación.

Llegué allí y di un portazo, completamente furioso con Alice por hacer algo que sabía perfectamente no debía, con los demás por estar presentes, con Lisa por ser una zorra que había arruinado mi vida, pero sobretodo conmigo mismo por ser un imbécil que solo lastimaba a las demás personas.

No paraba de dar vueltas en mi habitación y en una de esas, estampé mi puño en la pared, que si soy sincero me dolió, aunque no más como me dolía mi orgullo y también mi corazón. Completamente frustrado me senté en la cama, y al quedar todo en silencio, pude escuchar una linda melodía*.

Abrí la puerta y me senté en el suelo recargando mi espalda en ella. Era una canción que me tranquilizó y a la vez me hizo sentir que todo iría bien, una canción muy optimista. Linda, sencilla, relajante y tierna, fueron las palabras que llegaron a mi cabeza y la imagen de Bella sonriendo también se coló. Ella era todo un enigma para mí, y el hecho de que soñara con ella mucho antes de verla en realidad me estaba volviendo loco. Pasé la mano por mi cabello con frustración, porque temía que si seguía así con ella me obsesionaría, si no es que ya lo estaba.

La melodía acabó y suspiré ansiando que volviera a tocar. La casa se quedó un momento en silencio y yo comencé a mover mi pierna desesperándome poco a poco, pensando que Bella era muy buena tocando y deseando con todas mis fuerzas saber por qué lo había dejado de hacer. Si, ya estaba obsesionado.

Una nueva melodía comenzó, cortando mis pensamientos. Cuando reconocí las notas del piano, me levanté, caminé hasta las escaleras y me senté en silencio para poder disfrutarla. Al escucharla por segunda vez, los mismos sentimientos de aquella vez me inundaron pero incrementados porque la chica misteriosa por fin tenía un rostro.

Y al volver a recordarla primero sonriendo y después llorando con una agonía lacerante, mis manos y brazos picaron por correr, abrazarla y decirle que yo la protegería del pasado, de sus recuerdos y de aquello que la hacía llorar. Me levanté al instante como si fuera impulsado por un resorte porque me entró una enorme curiosidad por ver la expresión en su rostro al tocar, quería ver si estaba triste o disimulaba como sospechaba que hacía.

Bajé las escaleras directo al salón donde se encontraba el piano pero el estridente sonido del timbre me detuvo. Siendo obvio que nadie más iría a abrir y estando yo más cerca, fui a la puerta, topándome con Jane Vulturi con su usual cara de fastidio.

– ¿En dónde está? – fue lo primero que gritó. No me molesté en saludarla porque sabía que ella me ignoraría, además ella era de las últimas personas que se merecía mi saludo. Me dio un empujón y entró en mi casa, haciendo que la furia que se había esfumado en cuanto Bella comenzó a tocar regresara. Comenzó a buscar por todos lados y yo sólo quería tomarla del brazo y sacarla, pero me controlé y le dije

– ¿En dónde está quien Jane? – caminé detrás de ella porque seguía buscando

–Quién más tontito– su voz chillona me irritó más y me prometí que esta Emmett me la pagaría, no tenía que soportar a la tonta de su novia – ¡es obvio que estoy buscando a Emmett! – y llegamos donde estaban todos. Jane me empujó de nuevo y se abalanzó hacia Emmett, empujando a su paso a Rosalie quien estaba al lado de él. Me di cuenta que el brillo en los ojos de Rose había desaparecido y ahora miraba a Jane con ganas de asesinarla. Emmett tampoco se veía muy contento de ver a su novia.

– ¿Como estás bebé? – preguntó Jane simulando estar al borde de las lágrimas

–Ya mejor Jane, gracias por preocuparte– Emmett parecía desganado

–Por supuesto que sí, sólo con verme te has recuperado ¿cierto? – me pareció que la astucia nata de los Vulturi evitaba a Jane, pero después deseché la idea, porque cuando se lo proponía podía ser incluso más cruel que sus hermanos juntos –ahora puedes contestarme una cosa ¿Por qué yo, que soy tu novia, soy la ultima en enterarme que tú, mi novio, habías tenido un accidente? – fue muy fácil para ella pasar del casi llanto al enojo en un momento, dejando en evidencia para mí que sólo fingía.

Jane parecía haberse olvidado de nuestra presencia, o tal vez esta le importaba tan poco que no le importó casi encimarse en Emmett pero mi madre, demostrando su educación nos dijo

–Chicos, Carlisle y yo iremos por unas cosas arriba – y esa era la señal para salir y darles privacidad a la pareja, y todos obedecimos al punto. Pero antes de llegar a la sala, todos escuchamos los gritos de Jane y Emmett, por lo que Alice le preguntó a Isabella

–Por Dios Bella, yo no sé como Emmett soporta a la pesada de Jane– ella miró un instante en la dirección donde provenían los gritos y respondió.

–Créeme que yo también me lo he preguntado muchas veces– suspiró.

–Simplemente tu hermano es un idiota– siseó Rosalie furiosa y la entendí muy bien.

–Y está ciego– dije lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie me oyera, porque había descubierto algo en esos breves minutos. Nunca había visto a Rose tan preocupada por alguien como lo estuvo por Emmett, y conocía demasiado bien el significado del brillo en sus ojos, uno que casualmente solo aparecía cuando miraba a Emmett.

–Bueno Jazz y yo iremos de compras ¿quieres venir Bella?– Alice miraba a Isabella mientras se llevaba a Jasper del brazo. Como Isabella se negó a ir, se despidió –entonces nos vemos al rato– y azotó la puerta al salir.

En cuanto ellos salieron, Jane y Emmett entraron y mi mirada viajo directamente hasta Rosalie. Ella miraba fijamente a la parejita, y aunque en verdad sus ojos parecían lanzar rayos, podía jurar que también había dolor en ellos. Al ver a Emmett, vi que parecía levemente apenado, pero aun así sostenía a Jane con fuerza. ¡Que Imbécil!

E Isabella parecía no darse cuenta de nada, se veía un poco perdida en sus pensamientos.

En este momento me sentí como un caleidoscopio que era capaz de ver todo, desgraciadamente no había mucho que pudiera hacer para ayudar a Rosalie. A menos que…

–Rose ¿te gustaría ir a mi habitación? – le dije con una sonrisa y le ofrecí mi mano. Al parecer la había sorprendido mi ofrecimiento por lo grande que abrió sus ojos, pero al final aceptó

–Sería un placer– tomó mi mano con fuerza y me miró con agradecimiento y un poco de reto. Comenzábamos a subir las escaleras entre sonrisas cómplices cuando Emmett nos interrumpió.

– ¡Oigan! Rosa y Eddy ¿Por qué no se llevan a Bella con ustedes? – él sonreía un poco burlón aunque sus ojos mostraban su enfado. Yo gruñí por cómo me llamó y escuché a Rosalie hacer lo mismo. Además quería charlar con Rosalie y la presencia de Isabella sólo nos interrumpiría, además de que el hecho de que ella estuviera en mi habitación me hizo sentir entre nervioso y extrañamente entusiasmado, porque ahí era donde soñaba con ella. Definitivamente no era buena idea para mi salud mental.

Sin embargo no hubo necesidad de que negara o aceptara, ya que ella lo hizo por nosotros.

–Eh lo siento Emmett pero no quiero interrumpir a Edward y Rose, además yo ya tenía planes, así que lamento no aceptar– me sorprendió y al mismo tiempo me dolió que ella rechazara la invitación porque era obvio que yo no le caía bien, aunque me sonriera en ese momento. Además de que fue un insulto a mi ego ¡cualquier chica del instituto se pelearía por conocer la habitación de Edward Cullen! Pero me obligué a recordar que ella no era cualquier chica y que por ahora era mejor de esta manera. Estaba sumamente confundido y era mucho mejor mantenerme lejos de ella.

Una sutil ráfaga de viento me saco de mis intentos para restablecer mi ego y mis sentimientos y me di cuenta que ella ya había subido, así que jalé a Rose hacía arriba, ignorando la mirada furiosa de Emmett y la interrogante de Jane… esta ultima me alertó, ya que era la misma mirada que tenía Alec cuando planeaba algo, por algo eran gemelos.

En cuanto llegamos a la habitación, cerré la puerta y Rosalie se sentó en la cama.

–Rose ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa? – le pregunté sin rodeos aunque ella no me respondió nada, de hecho no me he había puesto atención porque ni siquiera me miraba, al parecer estaba perdida en sus pensamientos –Creo que Alice se comerá a Jasper en la cena, te está naciendo un árbol en la cabeza y yo amo a Bella – obviamente eran sólo tonterías que dije al azar para comprobar mi sospecha, y sirvió porque ella dijo

–Está bien– comencé a reírme y ella por fin me miró

– ¿Ahora si me estas poniendo atención Rose? – pregunté todavía con una sonrisa

–Discúlpame, la verdad no estaba aquí– ella cambió su tensa postura por una de cansancio y su rostro se volvió triste

–créeme que lo noté– añadí

– ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?– volví a preguntarle y al ver que fruncía el ceño le propuse – Puedes contestarla o no–

–Está bien– aceptó

– ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Emmett? – ella abrió los ojos mientras sus mejillas palidecían un poco, después bajo la mirada evitando la mía y respondió con énfasis

– ¿Eso es estúpido sabes? – esperaba que gritara y se molestara pero no lo dijo con la fuerza necesaria para que me convenciera. Acerqué mi mano a su rostro y lo levanté para que me mirara.

– Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿cierto? Porque yo confío en ti– ella solo me dio una sonrisa triste y susurró

–Tan obvia soy–

–De hecho, creo que te delataste sin querer, pero si no hubiera estado tan pendiente de las cosas, no me hubiera dado cuenta– expliqué porque era cierto, este fin de semana había estado más tiempo rodeado de personas como desde hacia mucho no lo estaba y al no querer hablar, me dediqué a observar.

–Siempre lo he ocultado, no entiendo que me sucedió ahora– comentó

–Simple, Emmett estuvo en peligro y tú te preocupaste– dije y ella suspiró y después de un momento me dijo

–Hace cerca de 1 año fue que me di cuenta que Emmett significaba más para mi que cualquier otro– yo la mire, incitándola a seguir hablando –siempre habíamos sido amigos y todo, pero un día simplemente, no podía quitar mis ojos de él, era magnético y simplemente me atrapó–

– ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? – le pregunté extrañado porque si eran tan amigos debería haberlo hecho y sorprendido también porque lo hubiera ocultado tan bien que nadie lo supo durante un año.

–En ese tiempo él salía con Victoria y yo tenía novio también– asentí comprendiendo.

–Royce ¿cierto? –

–Si, yo me di cuenta que mis sentimientos habían cambiado, y yo no podía lastimarlo, así que quise dejarlo, pero él no acepto– en este momento, sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco –dijo que nadie dejaba a Royce King… pero como vio que estaba decidida, me hecho en cara a todas las chicas con las cuales se había acostado estando conmigo, entre ellas Victoria– sus palabras más que dolor, mostraban rabia.

– ¿Y qué hiciste? – pregunté enojado con aquel pedazo de mierda.

–Nada, pensé que solo era una tontería inventada por su ego herido, yo era amiga de Victoria y no podía creer que hiciera esto. Pero tiempo después, mientras Emmett y yo buscábamos un regalo para ella, los vimos a los dos besándose en un pasillo del centro comercial–

– ¿Y Emmett que hizo? –

–Obviamente le reclamó y terminó con ella, pero Victoria estaba furiosa y me insultó pensando que nosotros hacíamos lo mismo que ellos– sus ojos brillaron un poco y no supe por qué –Emmett me defendió y eso la hizo gritarle a Emmett que sólo lo quería por su dinero. Obviamente ya no podría sacar nada de él y eso la puso frenética–

– ¿Y no intentaste nada después? – ella suspiró un poco más fuerte.

–Lo pensé, pero no quería aprovecharme de la situación. Dejé pasar un tiempo para darle espacio y poder aclarar mis ideas, y cuando por fin tomó una decisión– ella se quedó callada de repente y yo la insté a seguir

– ¿Si? – pareció dudar un momento si decirme o no, al final sólo suspiro de nuevo y dijo

–Paso algo que nos afecto a todos, principalmente a ellos y yo no quise complicar más las cosas– dijo tan rápido que si no hubiera puesto toda mi atención no hubiera entendido nada – al llegar aquí, pensé que las cosas cambiarían, pero como vez, no es así– tomé su mano en señal de apoyo la cual ella apretó de vuelta y dijo –Soy una idiota ¿cierto? – yo negué con la cabeza y dije

–Simplemente estás enamorada, y según sé, eso te hace hacer locuras– dije con una pequeña sonrisa para reconfortarla, aunque no olvide lo que mencionó acerca de los Swan. Rosalie sonrió y dijo divertida

– ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Edward Cullen?

– ¿Por qué? – pregunté extrañado

–Si mal no recuerdo, el Edward que conozco no se interesa en el amor

– ¡Oye! – me quejé aunque todavía sonreía –el hecho que yo piense que el amor es una perdida de tiempo y sea algo así como el grinch de san Valentín según Alice, no significa que no lo pueda ver en otras personas– y después de mi discurso, nos comenzamos a reír. Cuando nos tranquilizamos, le dije –sabes Rose, creo que te voy a ayudar–

– ¿Ah sí? ¿y cómo?

–No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí... – sonreí y continuamos hablando hasta que fue hora de cenar.

… …

Cuando bajamos, sólo estaban Emm, Alice y Jasper, afortunadamente Jane ya se había ido y volví a ver a Rosalie dándole mi apoyo. Nos acercamos todos a la cocina y me di cuenta que la única que faltaba era Isabella.

– ¿Dónde está Bella? – preguntó Rose antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

– ¡justo aquí! – grito una voz gruesa que reconocí como la de Jacob. Cuando los vi, Isabella tenía una expresión sonriente aunque sus ojos no compartían esa emoción. Jacob parecía tranquilo y feliz. Él tenía su brazo en los hombros de Bella.

Como todos los observábamos con curiosidad, ella se sonrojó furiosamente y bajó la mirada, un momento después mordió su labio, algo que me pareció muy tierno y sexy a la vez, en ese momento me pellizque por pensar tonterías. Mamá nos indicó que pasáramos a la mesa y por supuesto, invitó a Jacob también. Todos nos sentamos y desafortunadamente, Bella y Jacob se sentaron frente a mí.

La cena fue un infierno porque ellos dos no paraban de hablar por lo bajo, además todo el tiempo se lanzaban miradas cómplices que me ponían de los nervios y me hicieron bufar más de una vez. Me preocupaba que Jacob se estuviera encariñando más con ella y yo todavía no tenía nada concreto para separarlos, ella continuaba siendo un misterio.

Cuando por fin la cena terminó, los Hale se fueron a su casa, pero mi mejor amigo quiso quedarse más tiempo para pasarlo con ella.

Eso agotó mis límites y me fui muy enfurruñado a mi habitación. En cuanto me encerré, jalé mis cabellos con la esperanza de que las imágenes que comenzaron a rondar en mi cabeza de ellos mirándose con adoración llegando al extremo de besarse, desaparecieran de mí.

Era mejor que me concentrara en idear algún plan para ayudar a Rosalie… y alguno para descubrir que ocultaba Isabella Swan de una vez por todas, mis sentimientos confusos y mi salud mental lo necesitaban.

* * *

_***En el capitulo pasado no puse el nombre de las canciones… La de Edward es Kisss the rain, y las dos que toca Bella son Dream y Love me, las tres son de Yiruma.**_

_**Bien, el capitulo originalmente era de 15 hojas, pero con la edición salió de 18 mmm eso está pasando con casi todos, espero que los próximos salgan igual de largos para recompensarlas por el tiempo. **_

_**Y por culpa de melodías dulces, Edward se está ablandando con Bella, ya que algunas veces ya no la llamó Isabella, y esperemos que el plan que se le ocurra para ayudar a Rose no complique las cosas, aunque yo lo dudo. Ok, como les decía, el próximo capítulo sabremos que le pasó a Bella con James y también algunas cosas de Jacob, así entenderán la amistad que los unirá todavía más.**_

_**Entonces nos leemos en el siguiente y como siempre ¡MuChaS graC!AS X lEEr y X Su paC!EnC!a!**_

_**L'S P**_


	13. Chapter 13 Corazones en sintonía

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM… la historia es resultado de un exceso de imaginación y de leer y ver demasiadas veces Orgullo y Prejuicio.**

**Capítulo 13 Corazones en sintonía **

"**Because of you I am afraid…" Kelly Clarkson**

**Bella POV**

Con los ojos muy bien abiertos, volví a girarme en la cama por decima vez en una hora. Eran las 5 de la mañana del lunes y otra vez era presa del insomnio, aunque la pequeña diferencia radicaba en que mi imposibilidad de conciliar el sueño no se debía a los problemas que usualmente rondaban mi mente, si no por los problemas de alguien más.

"_Sé cómo te sientes porque, bueno, yo siento lo mismo"_

Las palabras de Jacob aún resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Nunca espere que Jake comprendiera el dilema en que me encontraba, pero al parecer los dos compartíamos mismas inseguridades acerca de iniciar una relación, pero los motivos eran diferentes…

"– _¿Bella? – una voz gruesa preguntó y yo me alarmé, reviviendo sin querer temores del pasado. Escudriñé la parcial oscuridad en busca de la persona que me llamaba, ya que mi reciente caída no me permitía enfocar bien además de que mi mente asustada me mostraba siluetas horrorosas entre los árboles. Después de un momento pude apreciar el cuerpo y rostro de Jacob, que se veía un poco preocupado._

– _¿Jake? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –pregunté sin ocultar tanto mi sorpresa como mi alivio._

–_Fui a buscarte a la casa de Edward, pero Emmett me dijo que habías salido– exclamó sin mirarme realmente –así que vine a buscarte–sonrió un poco nervioso y eso causó que yo sonriera también._

–_Sí, los ánimos ahí no estaban muy cómodos que digamos– comenté tratando de sonar normal. Jacob sólo asintió y no dijo nada. El silencio nos envolvió y eso me puso nerviosa y no me gusto, nunca me había sentido así, por lo menos nunca con Jake._

_La desazón que me había acompañado todo el fin de semana regreso con mayor intensidad y me desesperó un poco que él no dijera nada. Levanté mi mirada hacia él y su mirada parecía lejana, como si estuviera concentrado en algo o recordando algo. Tal vez tomando una decisión o a punto de preguntar por una, lo me produjo un nudo en el estomago. _

_Antes de que él preguntara algo sobre lo que yo todavía no sabía que contestar, decidí romper el silencio y explicarle un poco mi situación, sin llegar a hablar de James ni de todo aquello._

–_Jacob, yo… mm yo – estaba muy nerviosa y no me sentí una tonta que no podía hablar sin tartamudear. Ante mi nuevo silencio, él habló_

–_Sé que estas nerviosa y confundida Bells, y también sé que tienes miedo– sentí como se abrieron mis ojos por la impresión y al mismo tiempo me enojé y alarmé porque él fuera tan observador y yo fuera tan transparente para que fuera claro que era lo que pasaba._

– _¿Cómo… cómo? – intenté preguntar pero Jacob se adelantó _

– _Sé cómo te sientes porque, bueno, yo siento lo mismo– mi mirada se cruzó con la suya y las emociones que expresaban me aturdieron… había una mezcla de felicidad y dolor que me hicieron estremecer, pero sobre todo había decisión. Cuando su mirada me liberó, comenzó a hablar de nuevo._

–_Hace algunos años, yo estuve enamorado como idiota de mi amiga, mi mejor amiga a decir verdad– se detuvo un momento pero después de un largo suspiro continuó –nos conocíamos desde niños, pero nunca llegue a sentir por ella algo más que cariño de amigos, fue hasta que empezó a salir con Sam Uley que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos – pude notar que el tal "Sam" no le caía nada bien, debido al odio con que dijo su nombre, era algo raro que Jake odiara a alguien y eso aumentó mi curiosidad._

– _¿Cómo se llama ella? – pregunté, ya que no había mencionado su nombre_

–_Leah– al nombrarla, en sus labios brillo una sonrisa, pero ésta no llegó a sus ojos –era una chica alegre, optimista, hermosa…Cuando descubrí que la amaba, traté de guardarme mis sentimientos y seguir siendo sólo el amigo que ella necesitaba, porque por mucho que Sam no me agradara, Leah era feliz con él, yo no podía arruinar su relación, y no soportaría arruinar nuestra amistad–_

– _¿Cuántos años tenía ella?_

–_17, es dos años más grande que yo _

– _¿qué paso después? _

–_Todo iba bien hasta el día de la boda de Emily, la prima de Leah– ante su repentino silencio, lo miré y contestó –Sam era el novio– los puños de Jacob estaban cerrados fuertemente, conteniéndose –desde ese día Leah no volvió a ser la misma– su voz iba acompañada de una nota de tristeza y melancolía –yo hice todo lo posible porque ella volviera a ser como antes, pensé que lo había logrado, pero simplemente la herí más._

– _¿Por qué dices eso? – exclamé un poco indignada porque yo no podía imaginar que Jacob lastimara a alguien._

–_Estuve con ella todo el tiempo, para asegurarme que no cometiera una locura, pero cada día mis sentimientos crecían más, obviamente ella se dio cuenta–_

– _¿no le habías dicho que la amabas? – pregunté _

–_Por más que hubiera querido decirle, no podía– volteó hacia mi y dijo –sabía que hablarle de mis sentimientos en ese momento no era lo indicado– _

–_No, supongo que no– acepté _

–_Pero ella lo supo, y un día que estábamos especialmente deprimidos, ella por no tener a Sam y yo por no tenerla a ella, sucedió lo que nunca hubiera imaginado– después de una pausa y una mirada interrogativa mía, prosiguió –hicimos el amor– sentí como mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron por la sorpresa _

– _Supongo que eso mejoro las cosas– susurró la parte de mi corazón que todavía guardaba la esperanza de que el amor lograba todo._

–_No Bells– me contradijo _

–_pero ¿ella no estaba enamorada de ti? porque cuando te entregas a alguien es porque lo amas– declaré pero entonces la parte negativa en mi, que ahora parecía aflorar ante cualquier estimulo, dejó claro que la esperanza sólo servía para que cuando cayeras en la realidad, todo doliera jodidamente más._

–_En este caso no Bella, bueno había amor de mi parte, pero de la suya posiblemente fue sólo deseo y tal vez un poco de consuelo a todo su dolor– lo dijo en voz muy baja, clara señal de que aún le dolía y no lo culpaba, aquella chica lo había utilizado como un simple juguete y no pude evitar enfurecerme. Jacob continuó después de haberse quedado callado un momento –Cuando desperté, ella ya no estaba, así que me dedique a buscarla– su semblante volvió a llenarse de tristeza –pero ella había salido temprano a Canadá con una tía, sólo me dejó una carta explicándome todo–_

–_No puedo creerlo– dije entre dientes –seguramente por eso no te dijo que sabía que la amabas– y comencé a odiarla, por haber jugado con el corazón de Jacob. Yo sabía lo que eso podría causar y saber que alguien tan bueno como él lo hubiera pasado, me hacía sentir muy mal._

–_No la juzgues por favor, yo no lo hago– me pidió_

–_Pero es que no puedes jugar con los sentimientos de nadie, sobre todo si ella lo vivió en carne propia, y mucho menos con los de tu mejor amigo y la persona que ha estado junto a ti– él se quedó callado y ante mi explosivo comentario –la persona que te ama– añadí y creo que ya no estaba hablando de él. Entonces Jacob dijo _

–_Si te soy sincero, pensé lo mismo en cuanto leí la carta, yo hubiera dado todo por ella y ella me abandonaba así, sin más, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que fue lo mejor, ella tenía que sanar a su manera y a su propio ritmo, y yo sólo la hubiera presionado a que lo hiciera, al final le hubiera hecho más daño– después de esto, el silencio regresó y yo me dediqué a meditar lo que él había dicho._

–_Creo que tienes razón, la cuestión de sanar un corazón sólo puede lograrse por el afectado, probablemente sólo hubiera fingido estar bien para que ya no te preocuparas– acepté suspirando preguntándome si eso no era lo que yo estaba haciendo_

–_No creas que no me costó comprenderlo, pero cuando lo hice, ayudo para que superara mi propio dolor – tomó aire dos ruidosas veces y me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano –lo que me lleva a ti– el tono dulce y a la vez preocupado de Jake me alertó y rápidamente conteste._

– _¿Y yo que tengo que ver Jacob? – él apretó mi mano y habló tranquilamente._

–_Escúchame Bells, con Leah tuve suficiente experiencia para aprender a reconocer los corazones rotos, ella parecía una muñeca rota y frágil que en cualquier momento se desmoronaría, y eso es justamente lo que veo cuanto de miro a ti– ante lo que dijo mi temores se dispararon y quise hacer lo que siempre hacia, correr y esconderme en mi caparazón._

–_Estás equivocado– dije con firmeza tratando de mantener mi postura de indiferencia, pero con Jake parecía no funcionar._

–_No voy a forzarte a decirme que fue lo que pasó Bella, lo único que quiero que sepas es que yo siempre estaré a tu lado y cuando estés preparada para decírmelo, yo te escuchare, siempre y cuando tú quieras decírmelo– dijo y yo sin poder evitarlo, lo abracé, ya que no tenía caso hacerme la loca con el tema si él ya se había dado cuenta._

–_Gracias Jake– dije aún entre sus brazos._

–_Por nada, lo que pretendía al decirte esto era que supieras que, aunque me encantaría iniciar algo contigo, mis temores me impiden hacerlo, tal vez todavía no supero del todo a Leah como había creído–_

–_Lo sé, me pasa lo mismo– acepté_

–_Así que lo único que podemos hacer por el momento es ser amigos, ayudarnos a sanar y tal vez más adelante, podríamos ser algo más ¿no te parece? – yo asentí y el empezó a hacerme cosquillas en el estomago mientras yo le pegaba para que parara. Después el buen humor permaneció entre nosotros, diluyendo la tensión que se había formado por la historia contada y lo que y yo todavía guardaba. Y así seguimos riendo hasta que llegó el momento de regresar…"_

Después de eso, regresamos a la casa de Alice entre bromas y risas, y después Jacob me abrazó, reconfortándome sin que lo supiera. Nuevamente la confianza y comodidad que siempre se creaba entre nosotros volvía y eso me tranquilizaba mucho, aunque aún me sentía un poco tonta por lo que había hecho, provocando el accidente de Emmett.

En cuanto se lo dije a Jake, me dijo que no le diera importancia, eran cosas que solían pasar, aunque él no podía entender cuán grande era mi pena por eso porque no sabía lo que mi familia había tenido que sacrificar por mí, aunque afortunadamente parecía que aquí eran felices.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa, me sorprendí de ver a todos reunidos en la sala, y Rosalie preguntó por mí. Jacob fue quien contestó y al ver que todos ponían atención a nosotros, mis mejillas se pusieron calientes y estaba segura que parecía una manzana. Me mordí el labio tratando de calmarme y es que odiaba tener la atención fija en mí pero sobre todo, odiaba que se notaran tan claramente mis emociones… bueno, en ocasiones.

Esme nos llamó a cenar y procuré sentarme junto a Jacob, en este momento su presencia me reconfortaba mucho, además mi hermano, quien era mi principal fortaleza, estaba demasiado ocupado platicando con Alice y me pareció prudente dejarlos ser.

Jacob se fue mucho después de que los Hale se fueran, y fue agradable saber que seguíamos manteniendo esa amistad que tan rápidamente se había creado. Lo que me resulto un poco raro fue que Edward se retirara a su habitación apenas Jasper y Rosalie lo hicieron, pero bueno, tal vez a él no le agradaba la presencia de Alice, Jake y yo tanto como la de Rosalie… increíblemente, ese pensamiento causó algo extraño en mí.

El reloj marcaba las 6:15 de la mañana ahora, y como no tenía caso seguir acostaba si no iba a dormir y de todos modos en cualquier momento Alice me vendría a despertar, me levanté. Tomé mis cosas y me metí al baño donde puse la tina a llenar, hoy me apetecía y necesitaba relajarme, sobre todo por el escaso tiempo de sueño que tuve.

Me desnudé y me fui metiendo poco a poco en la tina, para que mi cuerpo se fuera acostumbrando al agua caliente. Una vez sentada, mi mirada se desvió a mi pierna derecha, donde se localizaba una pequeña cicatriz relativamente vieja. Uno de los pocos recuerdos tangibles del accidente.

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos recuerdos y cerré los ojos, preguntándome mejor que estarían haciendo en estos momentos mis padres y de la nada, comencé a reírme al pensar que mi mamá me regañaría si me viera en estos momentos por desperdiciar agua, estaba en su fase ecológica.

Seguí pensando en mis padres y me pregunté cómo era posible que mis papás se hubieran casado, si eran completamente diferentes. Renée era impulsiva, graciosa y a veces actuaba como una adolescente, le gustaba probar cosas nuevas y la mayoría de las veces era muy escandalosa.

En cambio, Charlie era más tranquilo, paciente y taciturno. Era de los que observaban y no decían mucho y su modo de divertirse es ver un partido de futbol, beisbol o basquetbol por televisión. Mi personalidad era muy parecida a la de Charlie, mientras que el carácter de Emmett era similar al de Renée.

Todavía recordaba como Charlie había pegado el grito en el cielo cuando mamá incendio la cocina. Yo tenía escasos trece años y Emmett quince. Ella estaba probando una de las nuevas recetas que se le ocurrían cuando las cosas se le salieron de control y la comida se empezó a quemar. Mamá intentó apagarlo rociándole agua pero esto sólo lo empeoró. Papá llegó en ese momento junto con los bomberos y ellos se encargaron de controlar el fuego mientras él tranquilizaba a una llorona Renée.

Un bombero se acercó a mí y al quitarse el casco me sorprendí al ver el rostro de Jacob, dándome como siempre una cálida sonrisa, seguido de otro bombero que resultó ser Edward, como siempre refunfuñando. Yo no pude evitarlo y me destornillé de la risa porque lucían muy graciosos vestidos de bomberos, aunque me sentí nerviosa cuando Edward fijó sus ojos en mí, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa ladeada que me hizo estremecer. Me sonrojé y de repente, escuché a lo lejos un golpe y observé bien a mí alrededor.

¿Qué hacían Jacob y Edward en mi casa en Phoenix? Volteé y mi reflejo era de una yo de trece años… pero si ahora tenía casi diecisiete. Mire de nuevo hacia los chicos y Edward seguía mirándome fijamente y sin borrar su sonrisa, empezó a hablar.

–Bella, apresúrate– su voz sonó un poco aguda, pero me sorprendí al escucharlo llamarme Bella, siempre había sido Isabella o Swan.

Tres gritos y dos golpes más bastaron para moverme, abriendo los ojos y dándome cuenta que estaba en el baño de los Cullen, no en mi casa de Phoenix, todo había sido un sueño. Y la persona que estaba fuera del baño gritándome y golpeando la puerta era nada más y nada menos que Alice.

–Bella, no sé qué demonios estás haciendo allá adentro pero espero por tu bien que ya estés arreglada y salgas en 5 minutos, sino tendrás que irte aparte… ¡me escuchaste! –

Tomé aire y me sumergí en la tina. El baño me había relajado tanto que me había dormido, pero ahora tenía que salir de aquí, no tenía ganas de discutir con Alice. Saqué mi cabeza del agua y manos estaban hechas pasita por el agua caliente, casi igual al resto de mi cuerpo. No sabía qué hora era, pero por los comentarios de Alice, ya era tarde. Me levanté y terminé de enjuagarme para después envolverme en una toalla y salir.

¡Rayos! Las 7:30… Me vestí lo más rápidamente que pude, cepillé mi cabello, tomé mis cosas y bajé casi corriendo y evitando en lo posible tropezarme.

Llegué a la cocina, donde Esme servía café en una taza y lo tomaba lentamente, y junto a ella, Edward comía rápidamente, aunque no pude ver que porque estaba de espaldas a mí.

–Buenos días cariño, ¿qué quieres desayunar? – me preguntó Esme

–Solo cereal, porque es tarde y Emmett y Alice me esperan– dije mientras ella me pasaba el cereal y Edward la leche –Gracias– dije a ambos y teniendo listo mi desayuno, comencé a comer apresuradamente. Note que Esme no dejaba de mirarnos a los dos y me preguntaba que estaba pensado, pero no dijo nada hasta que Edward se levantó.

–Edward, ¿podrías esperar a Bella? – pidió

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó un poco brusco.

–Para llevarla a la escuela– respondió mientras seguía tomando su café. Y antes de que él dijera alguna estupidez a su mamá, hablé yo

–No es necesario Esme, ya te dije que Alice y Emmett me esperan– ella se movió un poco incomoda en su asiento y yo la observe más fijamente, ella mantenía la vista en su taza.

–Es que Alice y Emmett ya se fueron hace diez minutos– susurró. Terminé mi desayuno y me levanté, la verdad me había molestado un poco que se fueran pero no había problema, me podía ir en el Jeep.

–mmm ok no importa, me voy en el Jeep Esme, así que Edward eres libre– dije a ambos y Edward y yo íbamos a salir de la cocina cuando Esme nos detuvo.

–Esperen chicos, es que Emmett y Alice se fueron en el Jeep– mi enojo se fue convirtiendo en furia y Edward habló.

– ¿Y por qué no se fueron en el Porche de Alice? ¿Para qué estuvo molestando todo un año que se lo compraran si no lo usa? –

–Lo único que me dijo fue que tenían algo que hacer y su coche no era muy útil– explicó Esme también un poco molesta, aunque después añadió un poco más conciliadora –ya sabes cómo es tu hermana–

–Pero…– se quejó Edward

–Basta Edward, vas a llevar a Bella a la escuela y fin del asunto– agregó Esme ahora si enojada y salió de la cocina sin mirar a nadie. Edward se giró hacia mí y dijo

–Te espero en 5 minutos afuera– y también salió, dando un portazo.

… ...

Exactamente cinco minutos después estábamos saliendo de la casa, sumidos en un silencio sumamente incomodo. Conforme avanzábamos, Edward iba aumentando la velocidad de su Volvo y sin quererlo me inquieté. Quise distraerme mirando por la ventana pero eso sólo hizo que mi temor aumentara, ya que caía una ligera lluvia y con el pavimento mojado no era recomendable manejar tan velozmente. Me sujeté fuertemente al asiento y le dije

–Oye, ¿puedes disminuir la velocidad? – él no contesto ni hizo lo que le pedí, sino que al contrario, aumentó la velocidad. Con un sudor frío recorriendo mi espalda así como el pánico, volví a pedirle todavía sin mirarlo –Cullen, por favor disminuye la velocidad– él giró para verme y yo lo hice también. Sin poderlo evitar, me transporté a un lugar, en un auto y con una persona diferentes, pero la mirada furiosa que me devolvía era la misma. No lo soporté más y me giré cerrando los ojos – ¡Edward detente! – grité para después sentir como el coche se detenía. Después de un momento abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el estacionamiento del instituto. Justo en ese momento yo jadeaba porque un poco de aire entrara en mis pulmones, además de que tenía unas terribles ganas de llorar.

–Que exagerada eres, si no me apuraba íbamos a llegar tarde– explicó él y al parecer ya no estaba tan enojado, aunque podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí. Sin decirle nada y con la rabia comenzando a recorrer mis venas al igual que mis ganas de llorar aumentaban, abrí la puerta y bajé del auto. Comencé a caminar hacia la entrada, un poco mareada a decir verdad, y pude sentirlo junto de mi, hasta que me encontré a los demás junto al Jeep.

Rápidamente, Jasper me preguntó mientras Jacob se acercaba a mí y tomaba mi mano

–Bella estas pálida, ¿te encuentras bien? – pero antes de que dijera nada, Edward habló

–Se asustó porque vine a toda velocidad, pero creo que nadie le ha dicho que soy un experto al manejar y nunca he tenido un accidente– Jake apretó mi mano y susurró algo que no logre entender y después Alice dijo entre dientes.

–Eres un completo idiota Edward– nadie dijo nada, pero sabía que todos me estaban mirando, una atención que en este momento no tenía.

–Estoy bien– dije ya un poco más calmada, sobre todo a las protectoras presencias de Emmett y Jacob. Estaba a punto de preguntarles porque me habían dejado cuando la campana sonó y tuvimos que entrar. Después debía buscar a mi hermano para que me lo explicara, pero definitivamente al que no quería era a Edward.

Hora tras hora, fue avanzando el día, algunos momentos aburridos, otros tediosos y otros sumamente incómodos, como el repentino interés de Mike Newton en mí y las miradas furiosas de las amigas de Jane Vulturi. Hubo otros bastante graciosos, casi todos, obra de Jacob, lo cual agradecí.

Al iniciar el almuerzo, Ángela, Alice, Jake y yo caminamos presurosos a la cafetería, yo me moría de hambre. Al llegar, nuevamente Irina y Lauren me miraban horrible y después de comprar mi almuerzo, fui directamente a donde estaban Rosalie, Edward y Emmett, este último parecía enojado.

–Hola chicos– salude y me senté junto a Rosalie, mientras los demás se sentaban también

– ¿Por qué Irina y Lauren no dejan de fulminarte con la mirada? – me preguntó Alice

–No lo sé, desde la mañana han estado así– contesté

–Fácil Bella, están celosas porque piensan que les has quitado al chico aquí presente– dijo Rosalie apuntando a Jacob –Y ¿a quién no adivinas quien fue la que soltó esa información? – puse mi cara de no saber obviamente de quien hablaba y explicó –pues nuestra gran amiga Jane– pero antes de que Rose dijera algo más, una voz chillona comenzó a llamar a Emmett

– ¡Bebé! ¿Cómo esta mi sexy y súper hot bebé? – Jane se lanzó sobre mi hermano y comenzaron a devorarse con los labios… _¡Dios! piensa en algo bonito, piensa en algo bonito_ como nada se coló por mi mente, mire a los demás y creo que todos trataban de ignorarlos.

Alice y Jasper estaban en su mundo, Ángela platicaba animadamente con Jacob, quien de vez en cuando me miraba, y Rose parecía abstraída con Edward, esto me sorprendió y me incomodó sobremanera. De repente me sentí excluida, y aunque todas estas personas eran mis amigos, exceptuando a Edward, no podía evitar sentirme así. Ya nada era normal. Ante la imposibilidad de comer algo más y con unas ganas enormes de huir, me levanté y dije

–Ahorita vengo– todos miraron hacia mí y Emmett preguntó, no sin cierta dificultad, porque seguía con Jane encima.

– ¿A dónde vas Bella? – ¡Oh genial! Justo cuando quería que Emmett siguiera ocupado.

–Eh, tengo que ir a la biblioteca– no me gustaba mentirle a Emmett, pero bueno técnicamente no era una mentira, necesitaba buscar unos libros, todo con tal de no estar aquí justo ahora.

–Pero si apenas has comido algo– miré mi bandeja todavía con comida en ella, tomé la manzana y la botellita de jugo y le sonreí.

–Me llevaré esto para el camino, y ahora me voy antes de que se me olvide lo que tengo que buscar, ya me conoces– y antes de que Emmett dijera algo más, salí de la cafetería.

Durante lo que restó del descanso, me la pasé buscando libros con historias de misterio, tal vez algunas policiacas o algo así. Me había gustado aquel libro que me regalara Renée en navidad pero por ahora no tenía ánimos de seguir leyendo libros acerca de amores eternos o romances apasionados. No tuve mucha suerte.

Las clases continuaron de forma rápida y antes de lo que pensé, ya estábamos saliendo hacia el estacionamiento. Lo cual me desató nuevamente el vértigo y el estomago se me revolvió de nervios al pensar que Emmett me volviera a dejar y tuviera que regresarme con Edward.

Pero cuando llegué, ya se estaban acomodando para irse y por suerte no era exactamente como en la mañana, o tal vez no. Emmett tenía una cara de querer golpear algo, Alice parecía confundida y enojada, algo raro en ella debo agregar, y Jasper miraba malhumorado a Rosalie y a Edward.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté a Jasper

–Emmett y Alice querían irse tal y como vinieron en la mañana, pero Rosalie y Edward no están de acuerdo– _y yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos_, pensé

–no veo cual es la razón de regresar igual que en la mañana– dijo Rose

–Es mucho más fácil– insistió Alice –y cómodo–

– ¿Cómodo para quien Alice? – preguntó Edward nuevamente enojado –porque a mí me tocó tener por compañía a una niña que se asusta con un poco de velocidad– dijo mirándome con suficiencia y continuó – y eso no es cómodo para nada, además si Isabella se hace en los pantalones por miedo no quiero que dañe los asientos de mi Volvo – completamente rabiosa caminé directamente a Edward soy- un-dios-al-volante- y-superior-a- todos Cullen para golpearlo, cuando unos brazos fuertes y cálidos me detuvieron y la voz de Jacob resonó en el repentino silencio que se formó

–Eres un imbécil Edward– me abrasó y volvió a hablar –no entiendes nada– sin más comenzó a caminar llevándome con él, hacia, supuse yo, su motocicleta. Nos detuvimos y Jacob se separó de mí para mirarme a los ojos y sonreírme. Me dio un casco y dijo

–Póntelo, no quiero que Emmett me rompa el cuello si algo te pasa– me puse el casco y antes de subir a la moto, miré en la dirección de mis amigos y vi como Emmett estaba discutiendo con Edward y a punto de pegarle… no me importó en absoluto. Subí y sujetándome de la cintura de Jacob, salimos del estacionamiento.

Cuando vi que el camino que seguíamos no era el que conducía a la casa Cullen, grité –Jake ¿A dónde vamos? –

–A mi casa, espero no te importe, prometo regresarte sana y salva– dijo y comencé a reír.

Decidí mirar el paisaje, pero no fue lo mejor. Al pasar por la carretera, todo fue lo mismo, arboles y arboles pasaban delante de mis ojos. Con la velocidad, el color verde del pueblo alienígena llamado Forks se fue mezclando y me provocó nauseas, así que mejor los cerré y pegué mi frente en la espalda de Jacob. Pero esto sólo me hizo recordar unos ojos verdes que me miraban siempre con desprecio.

Cuando menos lo pensé la moto se detuvo. Miré a mi alrededor, donde una casita de paredes rojizas nos daba la bienvenida, habíamos llegado a la casa de Jacob. En el porche de la casa, un hombre, supuse que era su padre por el parecido con Jake, estaba de pie observándonos con curiosidad. Su mirada cambió a amabilidad y una sonrisa se posó en su rostro cuando me puso especial atención en mí.

–Bella Swan– dijo y yo me acerque lentamente a él –pero mira que grande estás, la última vez que te vi eras una niña de coletas y sin un diente– agregó y me sorprendí que hubiera sabido quién era yo si yo no me acordaba de él.

–Hola Señor Black, ¿Como supo que era yo? – le pregunté

–Ay hija, tienes el mismo cabello y los ojos de tu padre, además de la sonrisa de tu madre– explicó y volví a sonreír – ¿Cómo están tu hermano y tus padres?

–Muy bien, gracias– respondí.. Después Billy dijo

–Ahora Bella, dime Billy, eso de señor Black suena raro– él seguía sonriendo y yo asentí imitándolo. Los miembros de esta familia lograban contagiarte su sonrisa, por eso parecía que yo no podía dejar de hacerlo –Hijo, me hubieras dicho que venían, así hubiera preparado algo para comer– dijo Billy

–No te preocupes papá, Bella y yo daremos una vuelta y regresaremos más tarde– explicó Jacob y Billy lo aceptó

–Eso está muy bien, vayan ahora y en cuanto regresen, una rica cena los estará esperando– propuso Billy y ante esto, Jake me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a caminar al bosque. Estuvimos unos minutos caminando, internándonos cada vez en el bosque hasta que llegamos a la playa. Todo el lugar lucía húmedo y frío, algo que no me gustó mucho porque así no era como me imaginaba la playa. Nos acercamos hasta unas rocas y allí nos sentamos, para evitar la humedad de la arena. Una vez sentados, Jacob soltó mi mano y se dedicó a mirar el horizonte.

–Me encanta estar aquí, se siente una tranquilidad que me ayuda mucho cuando necesito pensar– mencionó en voz baja y estuve de acuerdo con él, ya que aunque no me gustara su característica fría, la playa de la Push era hermosa –aquí fue donde vi por primera vez a Leah ¿sabes? – me informó y su voz sonaba perdida en sus pensamientos –y también donde entendí que yo no era para ella y ella no era para mí– sin quererlo y si poder evitarlo suspiré, imaginando que era muy difícil aceptar que no eres la persona adecuada de quien amas. Sentí que Jacob se movió, pero yo continué con la vista perdida en el horizonte, así que la siguiente pregunta de Jacob me tomó desprevenida – ¿Cuándo ocurrió el accidente? –

Sorprendida y sumamente asustada, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de que esas mismas emociones no se notaran en mi rostro, intenté negarlo y mi cerebro comenzó a inventar muchas excusas para decirle a Jacob y salir de aquí. Pero en cuanto lo miré, me di por vencida. La mirada de Jacob, rebosante de cariño, confianza y preocupación por mí, derrumbo todas las barreras que había erigido cuidadosamente, tal y como ocurrió aquella vez en el piano de la escuela.

–Tan notorio fue– susurré y él negó, lo que me desconcertó aún más. Él pareció entender mi confusión y dijo.

–Creo que te conozco lo suficiente para decir que no te asustas por cualquier cosa, y esta mañana, cuando llegaste con Ed, tu cara era de puro y completo pánico– yo regresé mi mirada al horizonte y él continuó –al principio pensé que Edward había fanfarroneado con su habilidad al manejar y te habías enojado y asustado, ya que suele manejar a gran velocidad pero créeme que nunca ha tenido un accidente– él mencionó tratando de justificar a Edward –pero a la salida, cuando él dijo esas cosas de ti y vi la manera en que los demás actuaron, supuse que algo más fuerte tuvo que haberte pasado para que reaccionaras así– el silencio volvió y mi mente me indicó que de nada serviría ocultarlo, además era Jake con quien estaba hablando y si en alguien podía confiar, era en él.

–Fue el año pasado, dos semanas después de mi cumpleaños– dije sin atreverme a mirarlo –íbamos mi novio Ja…– mi voz tembló y carraspeé para aclarar mi voz –James y yo en su coche–.

– ¿Cómo pasó?

–James perdió el control del coche… estaba más concentrado en vigilarme que en la carretera– lo miré y parecía que Jacob no había entendido, así que le aclaré –creo que tendría que decirte todo desde el principio para que entiendas como llegamos a eso– él asintió y yo desvié mi mirada de nuevo.

–Conocí a James en la fiesta de bienvenida que organizó la escuela, yo tenía quince años. No fue amor a primera vista pero él era muy atractivo y aunque me pareció un poco presumido, acepté salir con él y varias citas después, me convenció e iniciamos una relación– sonreí amargamente al recordar lo inocente que era.

–Pero ¿aceptaste ser su novia cuando no sentías nada por él? – preguntó Jacob incrédulo

–Me atrajo desde que lo vi, pero su actitud fue lo que me enamoró. Siempre era atento, dulce y cariñoso, además irradiaba seguridad y mucha sensualidad también y si a eso le sumamos que yo era una chica insegura, pues que alguien como él se fijara en mi fue lo mejor de mi vida. Era simplemente feliz con él. Fue mi primer novio– expliqué con mucho pesar –Poco después creamos un grupo de amigos, ya sabes, Em, Rose, Jass y sus respectivas parejas, Victoria, Royce y María. Siempre salíamos las cuatro parejas y todo era genial, aunque muchas veces James me decía que no le gustaba que estuviera mucho tiempo con Jasper y siempre se ponía celoso cuando hablaba con otros chicos.

–Al poco tiempo me di cuenta que le incomodaba la presencia de Rosalie y cuando le pregunté el por qué, respondió que él creía que ella me influenciaba a alejarme de él. No le di importancia pero algunas veces Rosalie dejaba claro que James no le gustaba, así que poco a poco dejé de salir con ellos, finalmente sólo éramos James y yo y eso era suficiente para mi, o eso quise creer– me removí un poco y me envolví mis brazos en mi cuerpo, preparándome para lo que después vendría.

–Tiempo después a James le empezó a disgustar mi modo de vestir. Decía que mis faldas no eran adecuadas, que estas eran muy provocativas y mis pantalones demasiado entallados, además mis blusas eran muy escotadas y mostraban lo que él decía era de su propiedad y que nadie tenía que ver. AL principio le expliqué que mi ropa no tenía nada de diferente, pero como siempre terminábamos discutiendo por eso, comencé a cubrirme más y a utilizar mi ropa más holgada.

– ¿Nadie se dio cuenta de tus cambios? – preguntó Jacob susurrando, tal vez para no romper con el ambiente que se estaba creando. Yo asentí

–Sé que los notaron y mi mamá y Rose me preguntaron muchas veces por qué lo hacía, pero como de por sí nunca me ha gustado andar por la vida enseñando más piel de la adecuada pues, con una sencilla explicación de mi parte lo dejaron pasar– mis manos se convirtieron en puños cuando recordé la ocasión en que mamá creyó que estaba embarazada y me lo preguntó frente a James, logrando que yo me horrorizara y lo negara pero después James me susurró que pronto haríamos algo al respecto porque le encantaría que yo llevara a su bebé en mi vientre… pero ahora era momento de continuar –Un día en que mi ropa adecuada no estaba limpia, tuve que ponerme una falda y una blusa que no eran nada fuera de lo común, pero en cuanto llegué a la escuela, James se molestó. En cuanto se acercó me dijo que parecía una zorra y me ordenó que regresara a mi casa a cambiarme. Yo me opuse y él me sujeto los brazos y me aventó contra la pared –sentí como Jacob se tensaba junto a mí, creo que poco a poco iba entendiendo las cosas –me ignoró todo el día y fue hasta la noche que me llamó pidiéndome perdón, justificándose por su arranque de celos diciendo que los demás no dejaban de mirarme y resaltando que era enteramente mi culpa por vestirme de esa manera, pero que ya no volvería a pasar, siempre y cuando lo obedeciera– sonreí irónicamente ante él recuerdo de creer que en verdad nunca iba a pasar otra vez, era una estúpida.

–Y supongo que volvió a ocurrir– mencionó mi amigo con voz dura y yo asentí.

–Siguieron pasando los días y hasta entonces James había cumplido su promesa. Un día Emmett como siempre estaba jugando y decidió espantarme, pero no contó con que tropezaría y caería por las escaleras. Tuvieron que enyesarme la muñeca y Emmett fue mi sirviente durante una semana, tuve que quedarme con el yeso un mes– sonreí un poco al recordar el modo que Emm se quejaba todo el tiempo. Había sido la calma antes de la tormenta y mi sonrisa se fue borrando pensando en lo que siguió –Algunos meses después que me habían retirado el yeso, James se puso como loco porque un compañero estaba hablando conmigo sobre una tarea que teníamos que hacer juntos. Después de jalarme alejándome del chico hasta un salón de la escuela, me empezó a decir cosas horribles como que si no era suficiente con él, que era una cualquiera y que lo que necesitaba era que me marcara como suya para que nadie se acercara a mí– comencé a agitarme ante los recuerdos y sentí que Jacob se tensaba más, si era posible –así que comenzó a besarme bruscamente y a tocarme. Me aterré y por un instante fui incapaz de moverme pero reaccioné y comencé a empujarlo pero era muy fuerte y no lo logré. Él se enfureció más por mi reacción así que separó y me dio una bofetada que me hizo caer, y por eso me volví a lastimar la muñeca. Su respuesta a mi muda pregunta fue que si no quería por las buenas, sería por las malas y se fue dejándome ahí. Por la tarde volvió a pedirme perdón y yo volví a creerle–.

Jacob lanzó un juramento y lo miré. Él estaba furioso y temblaba ligeramente, mientras mantenía sus ojos de un negro profundo fijos en mí. Cerré los míos con temor porque él estuviera furioso conmigo.

– A partir de ese día comencé a tener cuidado con todo lo que hacía y decía para que James no se enojara y para evitar más peleas prefería no decir nada, por lo que me volví más callada con cada día que pasaba. Me obsesioné con mi actitud para evitar desatar la furia y los celos de James, él era lo más importante para mí. Eventualmente, mi comportamiento alertó a Rosalie y en las pocas ocasiones que estábamos juntas, ella se dedicaba a decirme que James era demasiado posesivo conmigo y recalcaba todos sus defectos. Me enfurecía que lo hiciera y por eso me alejé todavía más de ella, además de que siempre solía preguntarme sobre mis moretones y yo tenía que mentir, relacionándolos a mi torpeza–.

– ¿Y tu hermano no lo notó? – Jacob sonó más furioso e incrédulo

–En ese tiempo él tenía sus propios problemas que resolver– Jacob bufó y yo intenté justificar a Emmett –Emmett recién había descubierto que su novia le era infiel y sólo lo buscaba por el dinero, así que él solía encerrarse en su habitación sin querer hablar con nadie, además de que yo hacía todo lo posible para aparentar de que todo estaba bien y nada me ocurría, todavía en ese momento creía que James cambiaría por el amor que nos teníamos, pero ahora me doy cuenta que le tenía miedo. Pero fue hasta que James quiso tener sexo y yo no cuando en verdad sentí pánico. Estábamos en mi casa y de repente él comenzó a besarme y a tocarme, pero yo no quería, no me sentía preparada. Él se enfureció y me abofeteó, partiéndome el labio. Comencé a llorar y a suplicarle pero eso pareció enfurecerlo más, así que me rompió la blusa y a tocarme mucho más íntimamente– lancé un suspiro doloroso al volver a recordar. Jacob se puso de pie y empezó a dar vueltas por el lugar–afortunadamente Rosalie y Emmett llegaron en ese momento y James no logró violarme, pero de todos modos me hizo daño. No supe realmente que pasó después, me sentía como ida, estaba ahí pero a la vez no. Rosalie se encargó de mi y ella habló con Emmett, yo no podía verlo a la cara, sentía tanta vergüenza. Obviamente él fue quien les contó a mis padres–.

Jacob se acercó a mí e involuntariamente me sobresalté, lo que hizo que se detuviera. A una distancia prudente de mí, se arrodilló y me dio un pañuelo desechable. Ahí fue cuando noté la humedad en mis mejillas, había estado llorando.

–Me negué a ir a la escuela y a partir de ese momento mis padres me vigilaban todo el tiempo, y cuando fue necesario que saliera de casa para denunciar a James y por mis visitas al hospital, siempre iban ellos conmigo o alguno de los chicos, ya que James buscó por todos los medios hablar conmigo. Todo el tiempo tuve mucho miedo que lastimara a mi hermano o a mis amigos pero después de un tiempo él dejó de buscarme, gracias a que sus padres lo sacaron del estado. En ese momento creí que la pesadilla había terminado pero no fue así. Mi mamá, Rosalie y yo salimos de compras un día, yo no quería ir pero ellas insistieron que tenía que salir, ya no podía seguir encerrada en mi habitación. Estuvieron comprando ropa y lo único que lograron fue fastidiarme así que en un estúpido descuido de mi parte, me separé de ellas para ir a la librería y él me encontró. No me dio para nada, se acercó a mí, me pegó y perdí el conociemiento. Cuando desperté, estaba en su auto y él se encontraba junto a mí, abrochándome el cinturón de seguridad y besando mi cuello. No é por cuánto tiempo estuvo manejando porque me encontraba desorientada, pero si noté que James manejaba como loco. Comencé a pedirle que se detuviera, que no cometiera una locura, que me dejara en paz hasta llegar a rogarle, pero él sólo repetía una y otra vez que era suya y él se iba a encargar de dejarlo claro para mí y para los demás. Siguió manejando sin poner atención al camino y yo seguía rogándole que disminuyera la velocidad pero no me hizo caso y sucedió lo inevitable – susurré y podía jurar que volví a sentir el movimiento brusco del coche, volví a escuchar el chirriar de las llantas, volví a sentir el dolor en mi brazo así como los cristales de las ventanas cayendo sobre mí cortando mi piel… –el auto dio varias vueltas antes de detenerse. Desperté dos días después en el hospital, con varios raspones, cortaduras y moretones, además de una fisura en la pierna, pero nada más–.

– ¿Qué le paso a él? – preguntó Jacob en voz baja.

–Él no… no lo logró, murió horas después de llegar al hospital – susurré recordando la sangre brotar de su cabeza –Emmett me explicó que salió disparado del coche en una de las tantas vueltas que este dio, como consecuencia tuvo múltiples fracturas y hemorragia interna además de una contusión en la cabeza, todo por no ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. Irónicamente, él salvó mi vida al colocarme el cinturón, aún cuando lo único que quería y había hecho era lastimarme– mencioné con ironía.

– ¿Por eso decidieron venir aquí? – sonreí un poco al escuchar a Jacob. La tensión en él había disminuido pero no había desaparecido.

–Sí– acepté agradeciendo el apoyo de mi familia y mis amigos –en un principio todo parecía ir bien pero a pesar de que yo sabía que él… bueno… que él estaba muerto y ya no podía lastimarme, no podía salir de casa sin la sensación de que alguien me miraba y cualquier sitio en el que me encontrara, me recordaba todo a él. Por eso todos pensaron que mudarnos era lo mejor pero a mí no me lo parecía, no podía permitir que dejaran de lado toda su vida en Phoenix por mí, peo mis padres insistieron y ahora estoy completamente agradecida por ello–.

El silencio se extendió mientras yo trataba de tranquilizarme y volver a encerrar todo lo que había pasado. Jacob tampoco parecía muy interesado en decir algo, lo que me hizo suponer que él estaba asimilando lo que le había contado. Un escalofrío me recorrió y noté que la lluvia seguía cayendo y mi ropa se encontraba un poco húmeda. Chequé mi reloj y eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, era tiempo de regresar.

–Debo irme– le comuniqué a Jacob, logrando que él me mirara aunque no se movió. Evité sus ojos por la preocupación que expresaban mirando mis manos –seguramente Emmett estará preocupado por mi– añadí y eso hizo que Jacob reaccionara. Ambos retomamos el camino a su casa y la mayor parte del camino la hicimos en silencio, hasta que Jacob comenzó a decir cuanta cosa graciosa se le ocurriera para hacerme reír… lo que nos relajó lo suficiente para que al llegar a su casa estuviéramos como si nada.

Billy estaba en la cocina esperándonos, junto a una pila de sándwiches que estaban encima de un plato. Jacob y yo nos acercamos ahí y aunque los sándwiches no tenían nada extraordinario, se veían sumamente apetitosos… sólo ahí me di cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba.

Los tres nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer, mientras Billy alegraba la tarde contándome anécdotas de él y de mi padre, relajando aún más el ambiente y haciéndome olvidar de momento todo lo que le había contado a Jacob esta tarde. Aún así, Billy tuvo que ayudarse de su ingenio para atraer la atención de Jacob, ya que él por momentos se mostro serio y pensativo, algo raro viniendo de él, y ante la insistencia de su padre y mi mirada entre suplica y preocupación, él sonrió y siguió así hasta que en verdad fue tiempo de irme.

Me despedí de Billy, sin antes prometer que vendría más seguido y traería a mis padres y mi hermano conmigo y Jacob y yo nos subimos a la moto, para llevarme de regreso a la casa de Alice.

El silencio volvió a dominar todo el camino y por un momento temí que Jacob ya no quisiera ser mi amigo por todo lo que conté. Y el fantasma de James comenzó a rodearme, susurrando que él era lo único real que tenía, él único que me quería así de tonta y torpe como era, y muchas palabras más que siempre me hacían sentirme muy mal. Ante la punzada de dolor en el pecho que sentí, me aferré más a la cintura de Jacob con las manos, logrando que él disminuyera la velocidad.

Aún así llegamos más pronto de lo que pensé y con lentitud, Jacob me ayudó a bajar. Yo sentía mucho miedo de lo que fuera a decir.

–Este… bueno gracias por escucharme, nos vemos mañana– susurré al ver que Jacob no me miraba y nuevamente me sentí sucia, tal y como el día en que James puso sus manos en mí.

Di dos pasos queriendo correr y encerrarme en la habitación, pero una mano cálida se cerró sobre mi brazo con gentileza pero con fuerza a la vez y me detuvo, alcé mi rostro y vi a Jacob mirándome fijamente con preocupación y mucha ternura.

–Bella, quiero que sepas que soy tu amigo y pase lo que pase entre nosotros, siempre podrás contar conmigo– no dije nada, mientras mi cerebro procesaba lo que yo tanto quería escuchar –discúlpame si estuve extraño, pero necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo que me contaste, además de que debía tranquilizarme para no buscar a ese tipo de mierda y no romperle la cara– el negó con la cabeza como si quisiera borrarse la idea de su mente –lo sé, está muerto, pero la muerte sólo es algo pequeño en comparación con lo que te hizo– rápidamente coloqué mi mano en su boca.

–Ya no quiero hablar de eso– le sonreí, mucho más feliz y tranquila de lo que me sentí en mucho tiempo y de repente lo abrace. Jacob se sorprendió pero me correspondió muy fuerte y le dije en un susurro –Gracias por todo– me separé y le di un beso en la mejilla y me giré, caminando a la puerta, para ver momentos después como se alejaba poco a poco la moto.

En cuanto entré, Emmett acudió a mí y después de sondearme para calibrar mi estado de ánimo, sonrió y me abrazó, aunque después se alejó frunciendo la nariz y dijo o más bien casi gritó

–Bella, apestas a Jacob– ambos nos comenzamos a reír y Alice llegó en ese momento, uniéndose a nosotros, mirándome todo el tiempo con curiosidad y algo más que no supe ni quise saber. Después de nuestro arrebato, Alice me avisó que Esme estaba esperándome para comer. Fui a la cocina buscándola para disculparme porque ya había comido con Jacob y Billy y después de que ella dijera que no había problema, me fui a mi habitación. Me sentía agotada, más emocional que físicamente pero igual que si hubiera corrido un maratón y aunque creí imposible que pudiera dormir, mis parpados se cerraron con prontitud y me perdí en la inconsciencia.

Desperté un par de horas después, mucho más tranquila que en mucho tiempo. Me levanté por un poco de agua y sin tarea y otra cosa que hacer, decidí leer un poco, y aunque ya había leído Orgullo y prejuicio con anterioridad, sin dudarlo lo tomé y salí del cuarto para ir a otro lugar.

Bajé las escaleras y fui a la cocina, en orden como si nadie hubiera estado ahí hace unas horas. Después de saciar mi sed, me acerqué al ventanal para ver el jardín, estaba dispuesta a salir allí y sentarme en mi lugar favorito, pero la lluvia no había menguado y no quería enfermarme. Mejor me acomodé en la sala, y eso no impidió que viera el exterior sin dificultad, gracias a los enormes ventanales que tiene la casa… Esme sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

Comencé a leer y me metí en el libro. Mamá siempre decía que un libro siempre me mantenía absorta, y esta vez no fue la excepción, de todos modos eso era lo que quería, además las vivencias de la familia Bennett siempre me mantenían entretenida y me tranquilizaban si era completamente sincera, el amor entre Lizzy y Darcy todavía me hacía suspirar.

Estaba en la parte en que Darcy acepta que los ojos de Elizabeth son bonitos cuando un ruido me hizo girarme en dirección a la puerta.

–Lo siento, no quería molestarte– dijo una voz como el terciopelo. Miré bien y Edward se veía raro. Por un momento me preocupé al notar cierta turbación en sus ojos, pero entonces recordé las palabras que había dicho sobre mí en la mañana y me enojé. Me giré, ignorándolo y le pregunté

–No hay problema ¿sabes dónde están todos? –esperé su respuesta.

–Carlisle está arriba con Esme y Alice y Emmett salieron– y antes de que preguntara, él añadió –no sé a donde

–Bueno gracias– volví a abrir mi libro para seguir con mi lectura pero Edward no se movió de donde estaba y pude sentir su mirada penetrante, la cual me incomodó y no me dejaba concentrarme, así que volví a mirarlo y pregunté de nuevo –¿Algo más? – él se removió incomodo.

–Bueno yo… yo quería disculparme por mis comentarios esta tarde– era obvio que no le apetecía estar ahí frente a mi pidiendo disculpas, y me pregunté si él alguna vez lo había hecho. No pude definir si era sincero o no, lo cual me molestó, y mi molestia aumento al ver que su pose orgullosa aparecía esperando mi respuesta.

–No tienes por qué hacerlo, además ya no importa– aclaré un poco cansada de esto, en verdad ya no quería discutir con él, mucho menos hoy.

–De todos modos yo quería disculparme, en verdad de corazón lo siento– explicó y su voz sonaba entre apenado y fastidiado.

–Es curioso lo que acabas de decir Edward– dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos y levantándome del sillón, cerrando mi libro con fuerza –porque desde hace tiempo descubrí que tú no tienes corazón– sentencié y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de furia, además su rostro se tornó un poco rojo –ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer– caminé con seguridad y pase junto a él, aparentando la calma que no sentía. En cuanto lo perdí de vista, me apresuré hacia mi habitación y cerré la puerta demasiado fuerte para mi gusto, pero no quería seguir viendo a Edward.

Dejé el libro en el escritorio, ya que gracias a Edward se me habían ido las ganas de leer. Me recosté en la cama masajeando mis sienes, tratando de aminorar el dolor de cabeza que comenzó. En algún punto de mis pensamientos el sueño me venció y a la mañana siguiente desperté con una alegría inusual para un día lluvioso, por la simple razón de que hoy regresaría a casa.

Y es que lo único que más deseaba aparte de tener a mis papás de regreso, era librarme de la presencia de Edward Cullen en mi vida.

* * *

**Hola a todas!**

**Pido miles de disculpas por la eternidad que he esperado para actualizar, pero los profesores no nos dieron descanso y aumentaron los trabajos a entregar, y a una de ellas se le ocurrió hacernos examen… ya tenía tiempo que no hacía ninguno jajaja…**

**Y la buena noticia es que tendré vacaciones de nuevo y como no tengo trabajos que hacer, me dedicaré a escribir de nuevo! Aunque si debo darme tiempo en checar el tema de mi tesis, porque ya urge que lo tenga O.o!**

**Y bueno, aquí está por fin la historia de Bella con James, y como muchas habrán adivinado anteriormente, James llegó a pegarle a Bella y casi la violo… decidí que no lo hiciera porque no quería que ella estuviera en el limbo y es que me imagino que estar en una situación así no debe ser nada fácil… y bueno al final el chico se murió… Y Edward volvió a ser un idiota, pero lo dejaron calladito.**

**Como siempre, MuChaS gRaC!aS X lEEr y Cont!nUaR lEyEnd° m!S L°CuraS! Las Qu!Erooooo!**

**Que tengan muy bonita semana… y feliciten mucho a sus mamás este 10 de mayo, día de las madres aquí en México!**

**L'S P**


	14. Chapter 14 Caballero sin corazón

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM… la historia es resultado de mi imaginación y de leer y ver demasiadas veces Orgullo y Prejuicio.**

**Capítulo 14 Caballero sin corazón**

"**Darcy nunca había estado tan ensimismado con una mujer como lo estaba con ella. Creía realmente que si no fuera por la inferioridad de su familia, se vería en peligro". Orgullo y prejuicio**

**.**

**Edward POV**

_Podía escuchar una dulce melodía inundar el ambiente, mientras sostenía con firmeza su cuerpo. Empecé a hacerle cosquillas en su cuello con mi nariz y ella comenzó a reír con aquella risa que calentaba mi corazón, entonces no pude evitarlo y presioné mis labios en su piel al mismo tiempo que una fragancia a fresas inundaba mis sentidos._

–_Edward, me haces cosquillas– protestó, aunque no sonó enojada porque su cuerpo se estremecía a causa de la risa._

–_Lo sé, pero me encanta escucharte reír, por eso lo hago– expliqué y nuevamente la besé pero ahora en la comisura de sus labios._

–_Y a mí me encanta estar contigo– dijo y se giró para mirarme repentinamente seria –pero tengo un poco de miedo– podía verlo claramente en sus ojos, lo que me provocó que la abrazara más fuerte._

– _¿Miedo por qué amor? _

–_A veces siento que esto es una fantasía que no tardará en desvanecerse– susurró mientras seguía mirándome con temor y apretaba más mis brazos a su alrededor._

–_Pues no pienses eso, porque por lo que sé, los dos somos reales, y lo que siento por ti tal vez no sea visible, pero te aseguró que puedes sentirlo– tomé su mano y la puse en donde se localizaba mi corazón, que a su contacto comenzó a latir más fuerte._

–_Lo sé, porque estoy igual– ella tomó mi mano libre y la puso sobre su corazón, y al mismo tiempo el rubor comenzó a inundar sus mejillas ya que mi mano tocaba la parte superior de su seno. No pude evitarlo y la besé con todo el amor que le profesaba y mi corazón palpitó aún más cuando ella me correspondió con la misma energía. Cuando tuvimos que separarnos para respirar, la miré y sus ojos brillaban como dos hermosas lunas._

–_Te prometo que nadie nos separará jamás, porque así tú te escondas, yo siempre te buscaré y te encontraré, porque mi corazón te pertenece y no podré vivir sin ti a mi lado– afirmé muy seguro de mi mismo y ella me miró con muchas emociones contenidas en sus ojos y susurró._

–_Y mi corazón siempre estará contigo… te amo– una pequeña lagrima salió de sus ojos y se acercó a besarme, pero apenas había rozado mis labios, cuando un ruido ensordecedor se escuchó y la música dejó de sonar, mientras sentía como su cuerpo iba cayendo sin fuerza sobre mí. Aterrorizado la miré y noté una mancha roja en su pecho, misma que se extendía. La moví esperando que reaccionara, pero no hablaba y sus ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando, mientras yo, preso de la desesperación, grité su nombre…_

_**All the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies, now put your hands up…**_

Me desperté sobresaltado por el sonido de mi celular. Apagué la alarma con el firme propósito de golpear a Jacob por meterse con mi celular. Eran las 6:30 de la mañana del lunes y me sentía cansado por el extraño fin de semana que había tenido, y ahora mi sueño se veía inundado nuevamente por sueños extraños muy sentimentales.

Me levanté consciente que mi tiempo para dormir se había esfumado, y decidí dedicarme, en lo que tardaba en ducharme y vestirme, a pensar la mejor manera de ayudar a Rosalie. Había muchas cosas por hacer y estaba empeñado en lograr mi objetivo.

Afuera se escuchaba mucho movimiento, que supuse, se trataba de Alice. Un rato después lo comprobé porque al salir de mi cuarto y dirigirme a las escaleras, la vi gritar y tocar la puerta de Isabella repetidas veces.

–Bella, no sé qué demonios estás haciendo allá adentro pero espero por tu bien que ya estés arreglada y salgas en 5 minutos, sino tendrás que irte aparte… ¡me escuchaste!

La ignoré como casi siempre hacía, porque nunca nos íbamos juntos a la escuela. Además, con los Swan aquí, lo más lógico era que ella se fuera con ellos. Llegué a la cocina y tomé el cereal para desayunar, lo puse en un tazón y cuando iba a servir la leche, Alice llegó y empujo mí brazo, por lo que la leche cayó en mi camisa

– ¿Por qué no te fijas Alice? – exclamé enojado, este día no pintaba para nada bien. Primero ese sueño tan perturbador, después la cancioncita del celular y ahora esto.

–Fue un accidente Edward, y se arregla muy fácil– dijo con indiferencia –sólo ve a cambiarte y listo– y sin más, salió de la cocina, mientras me mi enojo iba en aumento con cada segundo que pasaba.

Me marché de la cocina y subí las escaleras hasta llegué a mi habitación. Entré y azoté la puerta, me cambié la camisa por otra y salí mientras escuchaba más ruidos en el cuarto de al lado.

Bajé de nuevo y mi mamá ya se encontraba en la cocina. La saludé y tomé mi tazón de cereal y serví la leche sin problemas.

– ¿ya se fue mi papá? – pregunté con la boca llena, lo que causó que mi mamá me mirara con desaprobación, tenía que dejar de juntarme con Jacob. Pero que quería que hiciera si tenía hambre y ya se me había hecho tarde gracias a Alice.

–Sí, hace apenas unos minutos– contestó y después me preguntó mientras sonreía con dulzura– ¿sabes si Bella ya está lista? – la actitud bipolar de mi madre me desconcertó… y luego se preguntaban por qué era yo así.

–Creo que sí– contesté al pensar en la advertencia que le hizo Alice y seguí comiendo mientras ella se servía un poco de café y se sentaba frente a mí. A los dos minutos, Isabella apareció por la puerta y se sentó a mi lado, mi mamá la saludó.

–Buenos días cariño, ¿qué quieres desayunar? –

–Solo cereal, porque es tarde y Emmett y Alice me esperan– dijo y mi mamá le pasó el cereal y yo la leche –Gracias–. Yo me concentre en mi desayuno pero chequé mi reloj y ya era tarde así que terminé de comer y me levanté todavía con comida en la boca. Pero la voz de mi mamá me detuvo antes de salir.

–Edward, ¿podrías esperar a Bella? – pidió mientras me daba la vuelta y la veía.

– ¿Por qué? – contesté bruscamente, ya que se suponía que la estaba esperando Emmett y Alice… a los que por cierto no había visto.

–Para llevarla a la escuela– contestó y siguió tomando su café como si nada. Isabella interrumpió lo que le iba a decir a mi madre.

–No es necesario Esme, ya te dije que Alice y Emmett me esperan– mi mamá no la miró, sino que fijó su mirada en el café, se veía incomoda.

–Es que Alice y Emmett ya se fueron hace diez minutos– dijo en un susurro. Mis puños se cerraron pero me tranquilicé en cuanto Isabella habló.

–mmm ok no importa, me voy en el Jeep Esme, así que Edward eres libre– asentí le tomé la palabra. Estaba a punto de salir de nuevo cuando Esme nos detuvo otra vez.

–Esperen chicos, es que Emmett y Alice se fueron en el Jeep– el enojo que había mantenido a raya hasta el momento se desbordó y exploté.

– ¿Y por qué no se fueron en el Porche de Alice? ¿Para qué estuvo molestando todo un año que se lo compraran si no lo usa? – vi de reojo a Isabella y ella también parecía estar conteniéndose.

–Lo único que me dijo fue que tenían algo que hacer y su coche no era muy útil– dijo mamá –ya sabes cómo es tu hermana– _sí_, pensé, _berrinchuda, manipuladora, escandalosa y algo loca ah si, y se cree que puede manejar la vida de los demás. _El tono conciliador de mi madre sólo sirvió para que también me enojara con ella porque nunca le ponía un alto a Alice.

–Pero…–

–Basta Edward, vas a llevar a Bella a la escuela y fin del asunto– agregó enojada mamá y salió de la cocina, dejándome con mi mal humor e Isabella. Si no quería que me quejara, le hubiera dicho a Alice que esperara a Bella, pero ahora tenía yo que llevarla.

–Te espero en 5 minutos afuera– solté furioso y resignado y salí dando un portazo.

_¿Qué es lo que Alice tenía entre manos esta vez? _pensé mientras lavaba mis dientes.

**... …**

Salimos de la casa a los cinco minutos exactos y una vez dentro del coche, ambos estuvimos en silencio y sólo se apreciaba el ruido del motor. Isabella veía por la ventana, ajena a mí, y yo trataba de ignorarla. Lo único que me interesaba era no llegar tarde a la escuela, y aunque estaba lloviendo un poco, aumenté la velocidad.

–Oye, ¿puedes disminuir la velocidad? – pidió Isabella de pronto, dejándome saber que no era ajena a mí después de todo, lo cual por extraño que pareciera, me hizo sonreír internamente. La miré de reojo y ella seguía mirando a la ventana, por lo que no dije ni hice nada y como lo supuse, ella volvió a pedir –Cullen, por favor disminuye la velocidad– me giré y la miré furioso, primero Alice y mi camisa, después Alice y el auto y ahora ella se ponía a exigir cosas. A mí nadie me decía como tenía que manejar, digo, soy un experto en ello… iba a pisar más el acelerador cuando la vi abrir los ojos y el pánico que vi en ellos me descolocó por completo y de inmediato me callé todas las cosas que iba a decirle. Ella cerró los ojos liberándome y gritó – ¡Edward para! – lo hice, pero porque ya habíamos llegado. La miré y ella poco a poco abrió los ojos, su cuerpo parecía tener dificultades para respirar y pensé que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

–Que exagerada eres, si no me apuraba íbamos a llegar tarde– dije para relajar el ambiente además de que era lo único que quería, aunque ella no lo tomó igual y parecía querer echarse a llorar. Ya no estaba enojado aunque sí muy intrigado por su actitud y el pánico en sus ojos, además de que no podía quitarme la sensación de que cuando me miró, no era precisamente a mí a quien veía.

Iba a salir para abrir su puerta y ayudarle a bajar, ya que a pesar de todo era un caballero y mi madre se enfadaría muchísimo sino lo demostraba, pero ella se me adelantó y cuando salí, ella ya había cerrado la puerta y caminaba hacia los demás que se encontraban a un lado del monstruoso Jeep, aunque sus pasos no se veían muy seguros. Rápidamente le di alcance y llegamos juntos hasta ellos. Jasper y Jacob se acercaron a ella preocupados y uno le preguntó y el otro tomó su mano.

–Bella estás pálida, ¿te encuentras bien? – la miré y efectivamente, sus mejillas estaban libres de color y gracias a eso sentí un pellizco en el estomago. Lo ignoré y antes de que ella explicara y exagerara las cosas, yo hablé.

–Se asustó porque vine a toda velocidad, pero creo que nadie le ha dicho que soy un experto al conducir y nunca he tenido un accidente– _"pero ella sí"_ susurró Jacob al mismo tiempo que volvió a mirarla a ella. Me concentré en ellos dos, en la forma en que Jacob la sostenía y la mirada un poco perdida de ella. El susurro de Jacob me hizo pensar y y sin quererlo me preocupé, pero obviamente no se lo iba a decir a nadie, además de que sentía que algo se me escapaba. El curso de mis pensamientos se vio interrumpido por Alice y sus gritos.

–Eres un completo idiota Edward– y lo peor era que ni me miraba, todos miraban a Isabella con preocupación. Me enfadé al ver que parecía que todos sabían algo que yo no, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por descubrir todo de ella. Y la forma en que Jacob la sostenía y la miraba, me hizo enfurecer porque todo lo que estaba haciendo parecía no funcionar… nada tenía que ver que nuevamente mi estomago se apretara.

–Estoy bien– dijo ella en voz baja, tal vez para que dejaran de mirarla. Si algo había aprendido en este tiempo de ella era que no le gustaba llamar la atención de los demás. Algo muy dentro de mí, me hizo sentir culpable de toda su incomodidad… La campana sonó y tuvimos que entrar a clases y mi mal humor regresó.

La escuela no presentó ninguna variación, y me encontré aburrido y fastidiado la mayor parte del tiempo, sobre todo porque Tanya no dejaba de mirarme y sus amigas sólo murmuraban sobre mí. En un cambio de hora, ella se acercó y me preguntó.

– ¿Tienes algo con Rosalie Hale? – me sorprendí que me preguntara eso y le pregunté de vuelta, enojado.

– ¿Quién te dijo eso? – ella sonrió pensando tal vez que mi tono era de preocupación y no de enojo.

–Jane ha estado diciendo que los vio muy juntitos en tu casa ¿acaso esa zorra se atrevió a meterse con lo que es mío? – explicó enojada y sumamente posesiva. Sentí mi rostro contraerse por la forma en que habló de Rosalie además la repulsión que aparecía en mí hacia las mujeres hizo que me apartara un paso de Tanya. Esta chica en verdad era estúpida si creía que una cualquiera como ella podría llegar a ser mi dueña. Nunca más una mujer iba a gobernar mi vida y mucho menos alguien tan superficial como Tanya.

–Punto número uno Tanya– dije levantando mi dedo índice como si le hablara a una niña de preescolar –Rosalie no es una zorra, claramente no es como tú, así que nunca más vuelvas a llamarla así– ella iba a replicar pero alcé un poco más la voz y alcé mi dedo medio mientras le decía con desprecio – y punto número dos, yo no soy de tu propiedad, nunca fui tuyo y nunca lo seré, lo nuestro fue solamente un revolcón que a decir verdad no fue muy gratificante, así que no vuelvas a molestarme– me di la vuelta y pude escuchar sus gritos indignados, pero la ignoré y seguí mi camino.

… ..

Llegué a la cafetería en la hora del almuerzo y sólo se encontraban Emmett y Rosalie, obviamente estaban hablando muy plácidamente, algo raro debo agregar porque desde el sábado que Jane había irrumpido en mi casa, Rosalie se había comportado un poco más fría con él. Y yo sabía perfectamente porque lo hacía.

Pero en cuanto me senté en medio de ellos dos, ella dedicó toda su atención a mí, por lo que Emmett se enojó. Bueno, no había planeado nada, pero espero que le funcione a Rosalie.

–Hola chicos– saludó Isabella, quien llegó junto con Ángela, mi hermana y Jacob y se sentó junto a Rosalie también

– ¿Por qué Irina y Lauren no dejan de fulminarte con la mirada? – preguntó Alice.

–No lo sé, desde la mañana han estado así– contesto Isabella restándole importancia.

–Fácil Bella, están celosas porque piensan que les has quitado al chico aquí presente– dijo Rosalie con picardía señalando a Jacob –Y ¿a quién no adivinas quien fue la que soltó esa información? – su tono cambió a uno mordaz y Bella no contestó, por lo que Rose le explicó –pues nuestra gran amiga Jane– ambas pusieron cara de fastidio y de inmediato alguien empezó a gritar con voz muy, muy chillona.

– ¡Bebé! ¿Cómo está mi sexy y súper hot bebé? – Jane apareció y se abalanzó sobre Emmett y comenzó a besarlo muy salvajemente, un poco asqueroso la verdad. Miré preocupado a Rosalie y ella se veía muy incómoda, además de que sus ojos no podían esconder el dolor de ver a Emmett así, algo que al parecer sólo yo sabía. Por lo mismo, me acerqué a ella y le dije.

–Tranquila, ignóralos y piensa en algo más agradable, como en mí– dije con mi sonrisa ladeada. Sabía que en ella no causaba lo que parecía provocarle a todas las demás, por la simple razón de que en todo su ser, era Emmett quien la hacía vibrar… aunque ella intentara negar ese poder de él sobre ella. Pero al verla sonreír, me sentí mucho mejor… la parte de mi que rezaba -odio a las mujeres- comenzó a alarmarse por lo que comencé a sentir por Rosalie, pero yo la mandé a callar, porque sin proponérmelo, había conseguido una muy buena amiga en ella. Aún cuando estuviera empeñado en separar a Isabella de Jacob y probablemente hacerla sufrir… era algo ya fuera de mí.

–Que egocéntrico eres Edward– dijo y comenzó a reír con más fuerza, que era lo que yo quería.

–Ok entonces piensa en algo ridículo, como en el señor Jones en ropa interior– dije riendo también, al imaginarme al viejo profesor de Historia en esas pintas.

–Eso más que ridículo, es asqueroso Edward– y comenzamos a reír un poco más fuerte. Sentí la mirada de alguien y al voltear, vi a Isabella mirándonos a todos con tristeza y de inmediato paré de reír. La burbuja de diversión que tenía con Rosalie se vio interrumpida cuando Isabella se levantó y dijo.

–Ahorita vengo– Emmett se separó un poco de Jane y le preguntó.

– ¿A dónde vas Bella? – ella lo miró y mordiéndose su labio inferior, respondió después de una pausa.

–eh, tengo que ir a la biblioteca– no podía jurarlo, pero sentí que mintió.

–Pero si apenas has comido algo– miré su bandeja con comida sin comer y me preocupé un poco, ¿acaso se sentía enferma? Me di un golpe mental por mi extraño pensamiento y ella me distrajo cuando tomó una manzana y un jugo y sonrió.

–Me llevaré esto para el camino, y ahora me voy antes de que se me olvide lo que tengo que buscar, ya me conoces– y rápidamente se fue, no sin antes tropezarse un poco antes de salir.

… …

A la hora de salida caminé hacia el estacionamiento. Rosalie y Alice ya estaban ahí y después llegaron Emmett y Jasper, por alguna razón Emmett y la enana de mi hermana parecían molestos.

– ¿Ya podemos irnos? – me preguntó Rose y yo asentí, ya que quería preguntarle unas cosas y con ellos presentes no podía, pero Alice nos detuvo.

–Todavía falta Bella que se va a ir contigo– me miró y su pequeño cuerpo parecía tensionado. La miré enojado otra vez y le pregunté.

– ¿Eso según quien Alice? –

–Según yo– respondió con naturalidad –Emmett y yo tenemos algunas cosas que hacer y nos queda de paso la casa de Jass y Rose, así que vamos a dejarlos y tú llevas a casa a Bella– explicó como si hubiera repetido lo mismo muchas veces y Rose le dijo

–Pero ya les expliqué que habíamos quedado Ed y yo que él me llevaría a casa– Emmett bufó por cómo me llamó ella mientras Alice torció la boca y su cuerpo se tensó más. A mi sus cosas por hacer me tenían sin cuidad, además no parecía algo importante para que no llevaran a Isabella con ellos. Completamente harto de su actitud, agregué.

–Así que si nos disculpan, Lili, vámonos– la iba a tomar de la mano para irnos pero Emmett me detuvo al preguntarme.

– ¿Cómo la llamaste? – su cara era todo un poema.

– ¿lili? – respondí aunque sonó más como una pregunta, no sé porque su cara de extrañeza y enfado.

– ¿Le dijiste tu segundo nombre? – Jasper miraba sorprendido a Rosalie y después frunció el ceño al verme a mí. Su actitud me estaba sacando de quicio.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? – preguntó ella con inocencia, aunque parecía divertida.

–Que tú odias que te llamen así– respondió su hermano –siempre te quejas con nuestros padres porque te pusieron Lilian– ella asintió.

–Lo sé, pero me di cuenta que cuando lo dice Edward suena bien– Rose soltó una risita y cuando entendí de que iba todo, no pude evitar reírme también, aunque al ver la cara furiosa de Emmett y como su vena del cuello parecía querer saltar, quise irme rápido.

–Y a mí me gusta más que Rosalie– mis palabras salieron solas –por eso le digo así– creo que necesitaba un filtro.

De repente los vi a los tres y parecían enojados en diferentes grados, Jasper nos miraba sin humor, Alice estaba extrañamente callada aunque sus ojos brillaban de ira y Emmett parecía un toro enfurecido. Isabella llegó para completar el cuarteto de la furia y preguntó Jasper, aumentando un poco la tensión.

– ¿Qué pasa? –

–Emmett y Alice querían irse tal y como vinieron en la mañana, pero Rosalie y Edward no están de acuerdo– ella hizo una mueca como dándonos la razón a nosotros. Que no saltara de emoción ante la perspectiva de tenerme como su chofer por segunda vez, como casi todas las chicas lo hacían por tener siquiera mi compañía por un momento, fue un duro golpe a mi ego… aunque también había aprendido que Bella no era como las demás chicas, ni siquiera como mi hermana o Rosalie que parecían ser mujeres raras que había comenzado a comprender.

–No veo cual es la razón de regresar igual que en la mañana– explicó Rose

–Es mucho más fácil y cómodo– insistió Alice aunque creo que se le estaban acabando los argumentos.

– ¿Cómodo para quien Alice? – pregunté de nuevo–porque a mí me toco tener por compañía a una niña que se asusta con un poco de velocidad– miré con suficiencia a Isabella, destilando veneno por mi ego herido – y eso no es cómodo para nada, además si Isabella se hace en los pantalones por miedo no quiero que dañe los asientos de mi Volvo – la ira comenzó a crecer como fuego en sus ojos y caminó directamente hacia mí, pero Jacob la retuvo y me vio directamente a los ojos, mi mejor amigo estaba furioso. Nunca lo había visto así.

–Eres un imbécil Edward– me quedé en shock por cómo me había llamado y como me miraba, mientras él abrazó a Isabella –no entiendes nada– su mirada cambió a una de lastima, se dieron la vuelta y se fueron hacia la moto de Jake y yo lo único que hice fue observarlos, pero un empujón me hizo regresar la vista a Emmett, quien tenía una expresión asesina.

–Jamás vuelvas a molestar a mi hermana, ¿me entendiste? – Jasper lo sostuvo en un claro intento por evitar que me golpeara a pesar del yeso en su brazo –si no la soportas, simplemente ignórala, pero nunca más abras tu boca en su presencia si solo vas a decir mierdas– se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su Jeep, pero se giró de nuevo hacia nosotros y exclamó.

–Rosalie, ¿vienes o no? – ella me miró pero no fui capaz de decir nada, a decir verdad me sentía sumamente dolido por la mirada de Jacob y la frustración crecía porque no entendía en qué momento todo se había vuelto contra mí. Ella regresó su mirada a Emmett y le respondió.

–No te preocupes, Edward me llevara a casa– un rastro de dolor y desilusión cruzó el rostro de Emmett, que provocó que le pidiera a Rosalie dejarme solo y que se fuera con ellos, pero se él recompuso y yo nuevamente no dije nada.

–Bien– gruñó y sin más siguió su camino con Alice y Jasper detrás de él.

…. …

Camino a la casa de los Hale, íbamos muy callados. Rosalie estaba pensativa y yo me encontraba igual. Nunca había visto a Emmett tan enojado y tampoco pude ignorar las miradas de desaprobación de Jasper y Alice, inclusive Rosalie había estado mirándome así. Pero en lo que más pensaba era en Jacob, su actitud para con Isabella y la sensación de que era un malnacido.

¿Qué mierda le había pasado a Isabella que todo el mundo se comportaba tan malditamente sobre protector con ella?

–Edward, si te pregunto algo ¿me responderías con sinceridad? – me preguntó Rosalie sacándome de mis pensamientos y rompiendo así el pesado silencio.

–Sólo si tú también lo haces sobre lo que quiero preguntarte– repliqué y ella se quedó callada un momento para después decir.

–De acuerdo– ella me miró con suma curiosidad – ¿Por qué siempre molestas a Bella? – me quedé callado buscando una respuesta pero no tuve alguna concreta que darle, en este momento estaba muy confundido.

–Sinceramente Lili, no lo sé– mi mano derecha se fue directamente a mis cabellos, jalándolos, signo inequívoco que estaba muy confundido.

– ¿Te cae mal? – cuestionó y al instante negué con la cabeza.

–No es eso– respondí al instante –al principio, cuando la conocí, pensé que era como las demás, por cómo me miró y actuó, y lo primero que hice fue decirle que no era atractiva y por eso no había tenido novio, pero ella no se quedó callada y me contestó…– reí un poco al acordarme de esa vez .

–Sí, Bella suele ser así– y añadió –pero debe haber otra razón, no te considero del tipo de chicos que molestan porque sí– nuevamente me quede pensando y descubrí que había algo que me encantaba ver cuando ella se enojaba: sus ojos…

– ¿Qué tienen que ver sus ojos? – preguntó Rosalie y me di cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta. Rosalie me miraba de tal manera que me hizo sentir mal lo que tenía planeado, aunado a todo lo que había pasado y el hecho que mi mejor amigo me gritara con rabia por primera en la vida me convencieron que tenía que sincerarme con Rosalie.

– Comencé a molestarla para demostrarle a Jacob que ella era una chica que no valía la pena– Rosalie mantuvo su mirada confusa en mí así que le expliqué –hace algunos años Jacob sufrió una decepción amorosa de la mano de su mejor amiga. Yo no estuve ahí para él porque tenía mis propios problemas. Cuando supe lo que había pasado, me prometí que nunca más perdería mi tiempo enamorándome de ilusiones y también, que mantendría a Jacob a salvo de sentimientos tan dañinos como el amor–.

–Eso puedo entenderlo ¿pero Bella que tiene que ver aquí? – preguntó ella todavía sin comprender.

–Desde el primer día que la vio, volví a ver a Jacob entusiasmado con alguien, así que intenté disuadirlo mostrándole los defectos visibles de Isabella. Realmente no funcionó y en cuanto llegaron ustedes, vi mi oportunidad de descubrir cosas de ella para desilusionar a Jacob, ya que ella era más reservada que un convento– Rosalie pareció comprender porque de repente, su puño se impactó con fuerza en mi brazo – ¡auch!

–Y decidiste que yo estaría tan loca por ti que podría traicionar a mi mejor amiga diciéndote cosas sobre ella– exclamó mirándome furiosa, yo asentí.

–Como bien sabes, yo no sentía el menor aprecio por ninguna mujer que no perteneciera a mi familia, y tú te acercaste a mí y decidí que podría hacer lo mismo contigo mientras averiguaba cosas sobre Isabella para separarla de mi amigo– sabía que Rose estaba enojada, lo que no me espere fue que empezara a gritar.

–Detén el auto Edward Cullen, si no quieres que te de una patada en el trasero– la ignoré y seguí manejando, pero ella empezó a golpearme de nuevo y si seguí así, podríamos chocar. Me estacioné a un lado de la carretera pero antes de que ella pudiera salir, la tomé del brazo.

–Escúchame Rosalie, déjame explicarte– ella negaba y volvió a gritar.

–Que tonta he sido, y pensar que le di la espalda a Emmett y te elegí a tú– Rose comenzó a llorar y me sentí peor al verla así.

–Esa fue mi intención al principio pero después me demostraste cuan equivocado estaba y comencé a considerarte mi amiga, eres una de las pocas mujeres que respeto con toda mi alma, además te quiero mucho– dije y la abracé aunque ella seguía retorciéndose para separarse de mí.

Comencé a acariciarle la espalda y pedirle perdón y ella poco a poco se fue calmando. Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, ella se separó con cuidado de mí y clavó sus ojos rojos en los míos y me dio una bofetada que casi me hizo rodar la cabeza, pero estuve de acuerdo en que lo merecía.

–Eso es poco a lo que te mereces, pero te creo y soy testigo de lo que has cambiado, al menos conmigo–.

–Lo sé Rose– no hice el intento de sobarme la mejilla aunque la sentía ardiendo como el infierno.

–Ahora quiero saber cuáles son tus razones para molestarla, ya que es más que obvio que no vas a lograr separarla de Jacob– pidió ella.

–Yo soñé con ella días antes de conocerla– susurré y sentí mucha vergüenza así que mantuve mi mirada al frente –soñé que ella estaba en peligro y que yo tenía que ayudarla, pero cuando la encontraba, ella estaba herida y cubierta de sangre– creí buena idea omitir el episodio del piano, ya que eso lo sentía demasiado intimo entre ella y yo y no quería compartirlo con nadie –esos sueños me abrumaron y si bien al principio mi motivación principal fue separarla de Jake, después quise ayudarla con lo que sea que la lastimara– volví a pasar mi mano por mis cabellos y suspiré con enojo –no sé en qué momento cambiaron mis intenciones pero es lo que quiero hacer ahora, porque por alguna extraña razón, no soporto verla llorar– expliqué sintiéndome un idiota.

–Aún así no sé porque eres tan ofensivo con ella– comentó Rosalie y su voz sonó un poco entrecortada.

– ¡Es que me frustra Rosalie! – grité golpeando el volante de mi Volvo –cuando pienso que estoy a punto de saber algo de ella, se aleja y me quedo sin nada… me frustra verla con su mirada perdida o triste porque no sé qué demonios pasa por su cabeza, y eso me vuelve loco –la miré y ella sonreía un poco –es fácil para mí intuir qué es lo que harán o dirán las demás personas pero ella… con ella todo es confuso, no entiendo qué piensa, no comprendo qué hace o por qué lo hace, no…– me callé porque me sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a llorar, pero recordé por qué comenzó todo y añadí un poco más tranquilo – además, cada vez que ella se enoja, sus ojos tienen un brillo especial que me parece interesante–.

– ¡Dios Edward! – suspiró ella y comenzó a reír –es lo más tierno y tonto que he escuchado en mi vida– ella siguió riendo –eso significa que te gusta– afirmó y yo asentí

–De acuerdo, ese brillo en sus ojos me gusta, es como si fuera un pequeño gatito enojado– dije y ella negó con la cabeza – ¿qué? Es eso lo que decías ¿no? – ella me sonrió con ternura.

–No voy a forzar a tu diminuto cerebro a que lo entienda, tú mismo lo harás cuando sea tiempo– se acomodó mejor en el asiento y lanzó un gran suspiro – y te aconsejaría que, en vez de hacerla enojar, la hagas reír, te sorprenderás de lo que sus ojos pueden mostrar– ella de repente se puso seria y agregó –no me gustó lo que le dijiste, así que controla tu frustración– suspiró y continuó –la mayoría de las veces, tus comentarios son muy ofensivos y la lastiman–.

– ¿A Isabella?, no lo creo– dudé pero ella me miró con expresión sería.

–Sé que parece muy fuerte, pero esa es sólo un mascara que se creó, y su coraza no es tan fuerte como ella hace creer a los demás– su respuesta me dejo pensando y recordé la vez que ella se descontrolo por completo frente al piano… esa no parecía ser la Bella que todos veíamos a diario. Siempre todo me dirigía hacia la misma dirección y gracias a los acontecimientos de hoy sentí que podría descubrir algo. Además estaba lo que dijo Jacob.

–lili, prometiste ser sincera también ¿verdad? – tantee a Rose.

–Sí

–Entonces dime ¿ella tuvo algún accidente de auto? – Rosalie desvió la mirada de inmediato y la fijó en la ventana quedándose en silencio. Su simple reacción me dio a entender que estaba en lo cierto y comencé a impacientarme por su silencio. Pero después de un momento, ella soltó el aire.

–Sí– contestó débilmente.

– ¿Fue grave? – pregunté aumentando mi impaciencia y sobre todo, mi angustia.

–Lo suficiente para que su acompañante muriera, pero afortunadamente a ella no le paso nada más que unos golpes y moretones– Rosalie se acomodo algunos mechones de su rubio cabello detrás de su oreja.

– ¿Cuándo sucedió? – me sentía como un policía en un interrogatorio, pero quería, no, necesitaba saber.

–Hace cerca de seis meses, días después de su cumpleaños– Rosalie parecía pérdida en sus recuerdos, que por su expresión, no parecían ser muy agradables.

–Ahora entiendo el pánico en sus ojos esta mañana– mencioné sintiéndome la peor basura de todas y ella pareció regresar al presente y me miró.

–Fue algo muy fuerte para ella, sobre todo por las circunstancias– iba a preguntar cuales pero ella habló otra vez –Ella es buena conductora y Charlie les enseño a respetar las reglas, sobre todo al manejar, ya que el abuelo Swan era policía– ella sonrió un poco y dijo –aunque Emmett a veces se las salte– poco a poco el tono de su voz fue bajando –pero desde ese día, Bella cambió mucho–.

– ¿Me vas a decir que antes era dulce y graciosa, no el gatito enfurecido que siempre muestra? – pregunté e inmediatamente me mordí la lengua ante la expresión de enfado de Rosalie.

–Deberías entender que hay cosas que pueden cambiar a las personas, y lo que pasó con Bella es una de esas cosas– me quedé en silencio dándole toda la razón, porque obviamente lo que me pasó a mí me había cambiado por completo –ya vámonos Edward, por favor– pidió y le hice caso. Encendí el auto y el recorrido que faltaba para llegar a nuestro destino fue en silencio nuevamente, ya que ambos necesitábamos procesar lo que habíamos hablado… sólo esperaba que Rosalie quisiera ser mi amiga aún después de todo. Llegamos a su casa y me estacioné, bajé del auto todavía un poco ido y me acerqué a la puerta del copiloto para abrirla para Rosalie, quien en cuanto estuvo frente a mí, me miró y dijo –Sabes Edward, eres todo un caballero, pero a veces con tus acciones, parece que no tienes corazón– su comentario me sacudió y lo más tranquilo que pude le contesté.

–Hay un poco de verdad en eso, o un mucho– ella me miró con curiosidad y ya que había confesado, continué para sincerarme por completo –hace tiempo, en un viaje a Londres que realicé gracias a una beca, me enamoré completamente de una chica– ella sonrió y preguntó ante mi repentino silencio.

–Y ¿Qué paso? – me animó ella.

–Le entregué mi corazón y ella se encargo de hacerlo pedazos– expliqué más furioso que triste.

–Oh, ahora entiendo– susurró.

–Entender ¿Qué? – le pregunté un poco a la defensiva.

–Porque desprecias a las chicas– yo no supe que decir, aunque tenía mucha razón –pero deberías saber que no todas somos iguales, estoy segura que habrá alguna que es perfecta para ti–.

–No lo sé–.

–Simplemente es cuestión de estar alerta y con los ojos abiertos– dijo ella riendo –además de no comportarte como un patán todo el tiempo, porque nunca sabes cuando unos ojos bonitos o una sonrisa te va a enamorar– me quedé en silencio un momento mientras ella abría la puerta de su casa.

–Muchas gracias por escucharme Lili– le grité un poco.

–Gracias a ti por confiar en mí y estar conmigo– regresó y me dio un beso en la mejilla –aunque todavía no me vengó por tu jueguito– sonrió malévolamente y añadió– ah y por favor, piensa lo que vas a hacer y decir antes de hacerlo– asentí, sonreí y me alejé con dirección a mi Volvo.

…. …

El camino de regreso a casa estuve por completo sumido en mis pensamientos, y obviamente sintiéndome una basura con respecto a mi comportamiento con Isabella.

Ahora entendía la furia de Emmett, aunque tal vez esta fue superior por mi comportamiento hacia Rosalie, pero de igual manera, él sólo estaba protegiendo a su hermana, algo que yo también haría por Alice, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo me saque de quicio.

Ahora debía disculparme con Isabella por haberme comportado como un imbécil.

Llegué a casa y mamá estaba en la sala leyendo. Después de saludarla, me aviso que pronto estaría la cena y le avisará a Alice y Emmett… Bella todavía no llegaba.

Subí las escaleras y al pasar por el cuarto de Alice, escuche la voz de Emmett y la de ella, mismas que se callaron cuando toque la puerta y entré.

–Mamá dice que pronto vamos a cenar– les comenté y salí inmediatamente, antes de que Emmett me quisiera golpear otra vez.

Me arrojé sobre la cama y cerré los ojos tratando de relajarme. Evidentemente no lo logré, ya que estaba esperando el regreso de ella y para disculparme. Escuché a Alice y Emmett bajar y yo me levanté y sin notarlo, caminé hasta la ventana, sólo para ver a Jacob sujetar a Bella del brazo y decirle unas palabras y que ella lo abrazara a él. Después le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró a la casa.

Me alejé de la ventana, mientras sentía muchas cosas dentro de mí que no supe catalogar. Me demoré mucho tiempo más en bajar al comedor y pude escuchar como la puerta de la habitación junto a la mía se abría y cerraba con un poco de fuerza.

Casi todos estaban en la mesa, pero ella no había bajado aún. Íbamos ya a comenzar a comer y sin poder evitarlo, pregunté

– ¿No vamos a esperar a Isabella? – sentí las miradas de Alice y Emmett sobre mí, incluso la de mi papá, pero yo seguí mirando a Esme en espera de una respuesta, misma que me dio sin mirarme, pero noté un indicio de sonrisa en sus labios.

–Ella se fue a dormir, estaba agotada y comió con Billy y Jake, así que no va a bajar– yo asentí y traté de esconder el sentimiento parecido a desilusión que me invadió aparentando calma.

Después de comer, volví a subir a mi cuarto y, después de poner un poco de música clásica para no molestar el sueño de mi vecina, me arrojé a la cama.

Estuve dándole vueltas a las cosas y me di cuenta que Rosalie no me había dicho quien iba acompañando a Bella… pero era imposible que adivinará, porque no conocía a sus amigos de Phoenix, además los que conocía estaba aquí en Forks, completos, sanos y salvos, y ella dijo que su acompañante murió.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar y la melodía que sonó me hiso sonreír un poco.

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend, no way, no way I think you need a new one  
Hey, Hey, You, You, I could be your girlfriend**_

–El usuario esta fuera del área de servicio– hablé sin humor.

–_**Ah sí, pues dile al usuario que lo buscaré y cuando lo encuentre le patearé el trasero–**_ respondió una voz de chica al otro lado.

–Ok, mejor dejamos al usuario en paz, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? – pregunté esperando que no fuera nada grave.

–_**Pues mamá me obligó a llamarte para que le avises a tía Esme que llegamos en ¡una semana!– **_lo ultimo lo dijo casi gritando, tal y como le enseñara Alice.

–Que bien– dije aunque sin mucho entusiasmo, lo que alertó a Renesmee.

– _**¿Acaso no te alegras Eddy pooh? –**_ preguntó como niña pequeña, burlándose de mí al utilizar el apodo que su hermana me había puesto, aunque no consiguió disfrazar la desilusión.

–Sabes que sí, sólo que no estoy en mi mejor momento y bueno, no lo expresé como debía– expliqué y ella contestó con preocupación.

– _**¿Edward deprimido está de vuelta?**_ –.

–No deprimido pero si pensativo y confundido–.

– _**¿y en qué piensas con tanto afán? –**_ preguntó y se contestó, antes de que yo lo hiciera _**– ¿en una chica? Oh Dios si es en la zorra de Lisa otra vez o en cualquier otra de la misma clase juro que te pateare Edward Anthony Cullen–**_ amenazó sin respirar.

–Si es en una chica y por supuesto que no es Lisa ni ninguna otra zorra, es una amiga–.

–_**Si ya me imagino que clase de amiga–**_ dijo riendo, ya que ella me conocía bien _**–y ahora que te hicieron**_–.

–No es lo que tú piensas, de hecho fue mi culpa– acepté –y estoy pensando como disculparme–.

–_**Eso sí es nuevo–**_ comenzó a reírse y dijo suspirando _**–hay, mi caballero de armadura oxidada, ¿Por qué la naturaleza quiso que fueras mi primo?, me encantaría tener un novio como tú–**_ suspiró y me pude imaginar haciendo un puchero.

–Porque dos bellezas como nosotros despertaríamos la envidia de muchos y eso no nos convendría– dije riendo.

–_**Sabes Edward que eso sonó tan pero taaan gay–**_ su sonrisa inundo el ambiente de mi habitación.

–Ok, creo que mejor me calló– .

–_**Bien, entonces avísale a tía Esme y saluda a tío Carlisle y Alice por favor– **_me pidió.

–Lo haré–.

–_**Te quiero mucho Edward, nos vemos**_–.

–Yo también Nessie, adiós– y colgué.

... ...

Miré mi reloj y no era tan tarde, pero la lluvia ya llevaba un rato cayendo afuera. Me levanté para ir a la cocina por agua, además que tenía que avisarle a mamá lo que me dijo Renesmee, por lo que salí de mi habitación y caminé hasta el cuarto de mis padres. Toqué la puerta y ambos estaban ahí, papá acostado en la cama y mamá sentada frente a su tocador.

– ¿Qué deseas Edward? – preguntó papá.

–Sólo venía a decirles que Nessie llamó y me dijo que vendrán en una semana– avisé.

–Ah sí, algo ya me había comentado Caroline– dijo mamá.

–De acuerdo hijo, gracias– papá sonrió.

– ¿Por qué esta todo tan callado? – pregunté.

–Alice y Emmett no están, y Bella seguramente duerme– explicó Esme.

–Bueno– contesté girándome –voy por algo de beber, adiós– y me fui.

Bajé las escaleras y caminé a la cocina, pero cuando pasé por la sala, la figura de Isabella me detuvo. Este era un buen momento para disculparme, ya que nadie se encontraba a la vista y no me interrumpirían, ya que si no lo hacía ahora, tal vez después ya no pudiera.

Pero no pude moverme de mi lugar, y sólo me quedé mirándola. La luz de lámpara junto a ella me dejaba ver su rostro, y el brillo de sus ojos acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios la hacía ver hermosa. Nunca la había visto tan tranquila y relajada como ahora, aunque se notaba un poco de hinchazón en sus ojos, prueba de que había estado llorando.

Y me sentí malditamente culpable por ser el causante de sus lágrimas.

Ella seguía concentrada en su libro y de vez en cuando sus labios se movían, tal vez repitiendo lo que ahí estaba escrito. Decidí dejarla en paz por ahora, tal vez después podría encontrar otro momento para disculparme, pero hice algo de ruido al moverme y ella levanto su cabeza y me miró. Completamente avergonzado por haber sido atrapado le dije.

–Lo siento, no quería molestarte– ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, aunque después su mirada cambió y comentó.

–No hay problema ¿sabes dónde están todos? –.

–Carlisle está arriba con Esme y Alice y Emmett salieron– y añadí, ya que lo iba a preguntar –no sé a donde–.

–Bueno gracias– ella regreso la vista a su libro, pero en lugar que diera media vuelta y saliera de ahí, seguí mirándola, lo que provocó que ella volviera a mirarme y preguntara – ¿Algo más?– decidí hacer lo que tenía propuesto y así no quedaría como idiota por mirarla tanto tiempo.

–Bueno yo… yo quería disculparme por mis comentarios esta tarde– traté de sonar arrepentido, pero estaba enojado conmigo por mirarla más de lo que la buena educación permitía y frustrado con ella por no dejarme conocerla.

–No tienes porque hacerlo, además ya no importa– dijo y suspiró cansada.

–De todos modos yo quería disculparme, en verdad de corazón lo siento– fui sincero, pero me sentía tan confundido, frustrado y demás que no supe como soné.

–Es curioso lo que acabas de decir Edward– dijo y me miró directamente a los ojos y se levantó del sillón –porque desde hace tiempo descubrí que tú no tienes corazón– soltó con desdén –ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer– pasó junto a mí y una mezcla de ira y dolor me atenazó el pecho. Eso me sacaba por disculparme.

Subí furioso y me encerré en mi habitación, donde comencé a caminar en círculos y todo por culpa de Bella. Perversa bruja de ojos chocolate, primero me hacía tartamudear como un estúpido niño y después se atrevía a decir que no tenía corazón… ¿acaso ella me conocía? ¿Sabía lo que había sufrido? ¿Tenía alguna idea de lo que es sentirse morir porque la persona que amas te traiciona?

¡Por supuesto que no!

Y aún así, no podía olvidar el brillo de sus ojos y su sonrisa. Y sentía la necesidad de explicarle mis razones para actuar como un patán, hacerle ver que mi corazón se sentía tan débil que prefería permanecer escondido, decirle el miedo que tenía de dejar entrar a alguien a mi vida si después me terminaría lastimando…

Y por lo mismo, deseé desesperadamente alejarme de ella, y lo iba a hacer. No podía permitir que nadie y mucho menos Bella Swan tuviera poder sobre mí. Afortunadamente sólo tenía que soportarla en casa un día más, y después me vería libre de su presencia, pero antes de acostarme, recordé una frase del libro que ella estaba leyendo:

_Darcy nunca había estado tan ensimismado con una mujer como lo estaba con ella._

Pobre iluso, pero yo no iba a cometer el mismo error de enamorarme, y por supuesto, si alguna vez lo hacía, Isabella Swan nunca entraría en esa ecuación.

* * *

_**¡Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado! Saben que mi tardanza se debió a la escuela y bueno ahora por más que trato de escribir o en este caso corregir, a veces el tiempo me gana… pero pronto los nuevos capítulos de los otros Fics! Además el hecho de que en el cap pasado sólo haya recibido un review me puso un poco triste, pero espero que esta vez algunas más me dejen su opinión.**_

_**Ah y Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos!**_

_**L'S P**_


	15. Chapter 15 Fuegos artificiales

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM… la historia es resultado de mi imaginación y de leer y ver demasiadas veces Orgullo y Prejuicio.**

**Capítulo 15 Fuegos artificiales**

"**Baby, you're a firework; ****Come on, let your colors burst" Katy Perry**

**.**

**.**

**Bella POV**

El sol una vez más iluminaba esplendoroso el cielo y nuevamente la habitación se veía inundada por él. Yo simplemente sonreí mientras cepillaba el horror de cabello que me había tocado heredar aunque eso, por una vez, no me importó. El clima no podía estar más de acuerdo con mi buen humor, ya que mis padres regresaban hoy de Jacksonville y eso me tenía eufórica, porque eso significaba que Emmett y yo volveríamos a casa.

No me malinterpreten, estaba muy agradecida con Esme y Carlisle por habernos recibido en su hogar, por sus cuidados para con mi hermano después de su accidente y la gran amistad que todos los días nos demostraba Alice, pero todo esto se veía ensombrecido por la constante presencia arrogante de Edward.

Pero al fin, hoy dejaría atrás a Edward Cullen y su bipolaridad y volveríamos a la normalidad, o por lo menos a la pequeña normalidad que habíamos logrado desde nuestra mudanza de Phoenix. ¡Vaya! Tan rápido habían pasado cerca de 4 meses…

Me miré al espejo, donde mis ojos brillaban a pesar de haberme despertado temprano. Por primera vez no me sentía miserable ni sentía la nube gris que me acompañaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Dejé el cepillo en paz y me giré para observar mis cosas perfectamente guardadas en la maleta.

Ya había hecho la maleta para que de regreso de la escuela, perdiera el menor tiempo en algo tan simple como empacar. Creo que en verdad estaba ansiosa por abandonar ésta casa. O más bien, para alejarme de uno de sus habitantes.

Lista para ir a la escuela, bajé a la cocina para desayunar. Todos ya se encontraban en la cocina, pero Emmett y Alice estaban extrañamente serios y callados… que Edward estuviera callado ya no era raro.

– ¡Buenos días! – exclamé con una sonrisa dedicada a todos, pero sólo Carlisle y Esme me correspondieron. Alice saludó y me miró sin su característica efusividad, Emmett hizo una mueca hacia mi dirección y Edward no contesto y ni siquiera me miró, aunque creí ver en su mejilla derecha una pequeña línea roja. En fin, hoy estaba de buen humor y eso no lo arruinaría… aunque si me preocupó un poco ver a Emmett y Alice así.

Terminamos de desayunar y Alice esperó a Emmett para salir, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros en una comunicación privada y salió de la cocina. Yo fui por mis cosas un poco menos animada porque Emmett no parecía compartir mi entusiasmo y esa extraña proximidad con Alice me hizo sentirme un poco celosa.

Cuando me dirigía al garage, vi que Emmett discutía con Alice y no pude evitar escuchar parte de su conversación, de todos modos ellos no hacían nada porque no los escucharan.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que te vas a dar por vencido? – Alice sonó molesta e incrédula.

–Creo que ya lo hice– contestó Emmett con una mueca.

–Pero ayer íbamos bien– rebatió la pequeña.

–Lo sé, pero no puedo olvidar como lo miraba y como decidió irse con él– me pregunté de quien hablaban y era más que obvio que no era Jane.

–Emmett, ese sólo fue un imprevisto, pero créeme que ella se muere por ti– trató de convencerlo Alice mientras yo seguía perdida sobre quién y qué hablaban.

– ¿Estás segura? – era notable la esperanza en su voz.

–Nunca apuestes contra Alice Cullen, oso– declaró ella como si fuera una verdad absoluta, aunque a veces creo que así era. No quería seguir de chismosa escuchando conversaciones ajenas, a pesar de que mi curiosidad y mi enfado estaban en igual proporción, así que hice sonar mis pasos y me acerque a ellos.

– ¡Estoy lista! – ambos me miraron y algo cambio porque los dos sonreían, aunque la sonrisa de Alice parecía de disculpa. Empecé a imaginarme lo que me pediría y también lo que le contestaría… si ella quería irse en el Jeep, ella tendría que prestarme su Porche.

–Bella mira… estaba pensando si tu…. bueno si pudieras irte de nuevo con Edward a– pero antes de Alice pudiera terminar de hablar, Emmett exclamó interrumpiéndola.

–Por supuesto que no Alice, ya le hemos pedido demasiados favores a tu hermanito– lo último lo dijo entre dientes –así que Bella se va con nosotros, no voy a dejar que su alteza desquité su mal humor con ella– miré a mi hermano como cuando tenía cinco años y creía que era mi súper héroe, incluso podría decir que vi un haz dorado alrededor de él y una capa ondeante, pero no quería que Emmett se amargara la vida por alguien como Cullen.

–Vamos Emmett, Edward no es tan insoportable– ambos me miraron fijamente –simplemente es bipolar y he tenido la mala suerte de estar presente en sus malos ratos– wow, incluso yo me sorprendí de mi argumento, pero todo era por Emmett, no por Edward.

–O tal vez, tú eres la que desata su mal humor– dijo Alice ocultando una sonrisa, lo que ocasionó que muy maduramente le sacara la lengua. Pero esa idea me dejó pensando.

–Como sea Bells, pero no quiero que él vuelva a decir algo malo de ti– Emmett se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Todo quedó atrás en cuanto los grandes brazos de mi hermano me rodearon, protegiéndome como él juró que lo haría desde aquella tarde del ataque de James. Sacudí un poco fuerte mi cabeza para borrar esos recuerdos y que mi buen humor cobrara fuerza, ya era tiempo de dejar todo pasar.

–No te preocupes Emmett– le dije –hoy se acaba esta locura y regresaremos a la normalidad– el sonrió y me encanto ver los dos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas, herencia de Charlie, claro está.

–Bueno, lamento arruinar el momento, pero tenemos que irnos– soltó Alice muy rápidamente y los tres nos acercamos al Jeep, quitándole las llaves a Alice porque, por supuesto, en esta ocasión yo manejaría. Esta sería mi pequeña venganza por dejarme ayer, lo que causó que Alice hiciera su característico puchero pero no me convenció. Al parecer, a la pequeña amiga mía le había encantado manejar esta enormidad… sonreí porque sabía perfectamente el efecto que tenía manejar un Jeep.

Encendí el auto y salí a la calle, mientras Alice parloteaba sobre lo que haríamos hoy y Emmett buscaba algo en la guantera. Pero al mirar por el espejo retrovisor, pude ver a Edward de pie en medio de la puerta del garage mirándonos, y por extraño que parezca, al ver su expresión de soledad y anhelo, me hizo sentir triste.

Pero todo eso lo olvide en cuanto Emmett puso música y comenzó a cantar a todo volumen, y por supuesto Alice le hacía segunda, así que mientras ellos me guiaban en el camino, los tres terminamos cantando muy fu_erte._

_Come on Barbie, let's go party… _cantaba Emmett y Alice y yo cantábamos lo siguiente _ah, ah, ah yeah, Come on Barbie, let's go party… uh oh uh_

Cuando la canción casi llegaba a su fin, me di cuenta que estábamos llegando a la casa de Rosalie y Jasper, así que aceleré un poco más y me estacioné frente a su casa. Toqué la bocina del coche y rápidamente los hermanos Hale salieron.

Ambos se sorprendieron un poco al verme, pero los dos me saludaron efusivamente como siempre y se subieron en la parte trasera del jeep junto con Alice. Volví a poner en marcha el auto y ahora si nos dirigimos hacia la escuela, pero el ambiente había cambiado y se notaba cierta tensión. Estuvimos un momento en que Emmett se dedicó a ver por la ventana en silencio mientras se escuchaban los murmullos de Alice y Jasper, aunque podía sentir la mirada de Rose sobre mí, como analizándome.

Así estuvimos casi todo el camino, Rose no paraba de mirarme mientras Alice y Jazz estaban en su mundo y Emmett en el suyo.

–Vamos Rosalie ¿qué quieres saber? – le pregunté porque ya estaba cansada de que me mirara raro.

– ¿Saber? Nada, simplemente pensé que Alice te obligaría a ir a la escuela con Edward de nuevo– negué con la cabeza mientras mi amiga paraba su charla con Jasper y ponía atención a lo que platicábamos. Emmett siguió mirando por la ventana, pero sabía que estaba poniendo atención a lo que hablábamos.

–Eso ya no será necesario– respondí yo

–Además, pensé que él vendría por ti hoy– añadió Alice mirando curiosa a Rosalie –ya que ayer mostraron cuán _amigos_ son– Alice enfatizó la palabra amigos mientras yo pude sentir el enojo que sobrecogió a Emmett. Me pregunté qué había pasado ayer después de que Jacob y yo nos fuéramos, pero no quería preguntarle a mi hermano al ver su actitud.

–Sí, somos buenos amigos– aceptó Rose.

–Un amigo que ofendió a la que supuestamente, es tu mejor amiga– gruñó Emmett, lo que hizo que Rosalie reparara en él y lo mirara muy mal.

–Edward es un imbécil desubicado, eso es todo– lo defendió Rosalie con fuerza y enojada, aunque me sorprendió que hablara así de Edward –además él no sabía nada– añadió.

–Ah, ¿y por ser ignorante le da derecho de insultar a las personas que le desagradan?– soltó mi hermano cada vez más enojado.

–No Emmett, pero no lo entenderías– respondió ella.

– ¿Y tú sí, supongo? – dijo entre dientes.

–Por supuesto que sí– aceptó Rose y de repente me miró a mí –me preguntó por ti y el accidente, así que se lo aclaré para que entendiera tu actitud y dejara de comportarse como un idiota– en ese momento llegamos a la escuela y podía sentir la mirada de mis amigos sobre mí, principalmente la curiosa de Alice.

–No quiero que Edward vuelva a molestar ni a mi hermana ni a mí, por lo que te agradecería Rosalie que dejaras de hablar de ella con él– bramó Emmett mientras mi buen humor se iba por el caño y nuevamente volvía esa sensación de miseria que me era muy conocida. Rosalie iba a empezar a protestar y sabía que mi hermano no se quedaría atrás por lo que grité para callarlos a los dos de una vez.

– ¡Basta! – Rosalie y Emmett se callaron y me miraron –saben que odio que discutan y sobre todo por mí, así que cállense de una vez y no vuelvan a decir nada sobre el accidente ni nada más ¿de acuerdo? – abrí la puerta y salí sin esperarlos, ya que habían arruinado mi pequeño preludio de paz y felicidad.

Escuché que los demás también bajaron pero me concentré en mí alrededor y pude ver a Jacob y Edward acercándose a nosotros, platicando como sólo lo hacen dos amigos de toda la vida. Al parecer, habían solucionado sus diferencias de ayer, y me alegré mucho por eso, ya que sabía cuánto le dolía a Jake estar enojado con Edward y sobre todo, no me gustaba nada ser yo la causante de su enojo.

Además, ahora entendía por qué Edward se había disculpado conmigo, y no sabía si sentirme agradecida por su disculpa o enojada por que fue necesario que supiera de mi accidente para hacerlo… y me horroricé al pensar que supiera todo sobre eso y lo demás.

Pero en cuanto Jacob me vio y me sonrió con su característica sonrisa, me olvidé de todo lo que había ocurrido y no pude evitar sonreírle de regreso, era algo fácil hacer con Jake, además lo que más me gustaba era que con él, no tenía que fingir sentirme feliz, la felicidad era un plus con Jacob.

–Hola Bells– saludó y me abrazó con fuerza.

–Hola Jacob– lo abracé con fuerza, ya que en este momento necesitaba de su apoyo. Cuando nos separamos, noté a todos observándonos con sorpresa, excepto Edward quien todavía se veía triste aunque resignado. Comprendí la actitud de los demás y es que, después de lo que pasó, no permitía que nadie me tocara a menos que fuera alguien de mi familia y Rosalie y Jasper, así que debía resultar raro que dejara que Jacob me abrazara así.

Pero el hecho de que el día anterior le hubiera contado todo el drama de mi vida, había creado una confianza más profunda con él, ahora podía asegurar que era mi mejor amigo. Es verdad que ese título lo tenía Jasper, pero aunque tenía el apoyo de todos ellos, muy dentro de mí sabía que ninguno lo entendía como Jacob lo hacía.

Él debió notar mi humor, porque me preguntó.

– ¿Todo bien Bella? – lo miré de nuevo y asentí, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, ya después hablaríamos –Entonces te acompaño a tu salón– rápidamente tomó mi mochila e hizo que mi brazo se enredara con el suyo y después de despedirnos de los demás, él me acompaño hasta el salón de Español.

… …

… …

A la hora del almuerzo, mi buen humor había regresado y con una sonrisa que parecía tatuada en mi cara, caminé hasta la comida, tomé unas papas fritas, una manzana, un jugo y un sándwich. Al ir a la mesa habitual, vi que Edward y Jacob ya se encontraban ahí, así que me senté junto a Jake y quedé justo enfrente de Edward.

–Vaya, hoy si tienes hambre ¿verdad Bells? – dijo Jake con humor.

–La verdad es que sí– respondí soltando una sonrisa, mirándolos a ambos.

–Me encanta que sonrías, te vez más hermosa ¿no es así Edward? – Jacob preguntó e inmediatamente la sangre se refugió en mis mejillas, y ahora seguro parecía un foquito de navidad. Desvié la mirada y no pude evitar ver a Edward observarme con atención y su mirada puesta fijamente en mi me turbó.

–Le da un brillo especial a sus ojos– contestó como si nada y el calor en mis mejillas aumento para después bajar de golpe ¿acaso era el mismo Edward Cullen que conozco el que estaba frente a mi? Entonces recordé las desagradables palabras que amablemente le dije y me sentí un poco mal. Jacob se disculpo y se levantó para ir con el grupo de Mike, que en ese momento lo llamaba a gritos, así que aproveche su ausencia y le pregunté a Edward.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – él me miró confundido y contestó.

–Claro que sí, yo no soy el que sonríe a todo el mundo como lunático– lo miré entrecerrando los ojos, aunque en su mirada todavía brillaba un punto de diversión.

–Ya te estabas tardando– suspiré.

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo ser sincero? – yo lo miré como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo, y traté de hallar algún rastro de sarcasmo, pero al parecer estaba diciendo sólo la verdad, lo cual me hizo sonrojarme otra vez.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – no pude evitar preguntarle de nuevo para distraerlo de mis mejillas rojas que parecían captar su atención con facilidad por como las veía. Y antes de que lo impidiera, mi mano derecha se movió sola y fue a parar a la frente de Edward, tal vez tratando de encontrar algo de fiebre, pero lo que sentí, fueron pequeñas cosquillitas como descargas eléctricas. La sensación fue la misma de aquella vez en que Jacob nos presento, aquella sensación rara y agradable a la vez. La impresión me hizo quitar de inmediato la mano, y al darme cuenta, estaba más cerca de él de lo que estaba en un principio –lo siento, pensé que estabas mal– dije fingiendo indiferencia y volviendo a mi lugar.

–No te preocupes, ya te dije que no soy yo quien ha estado sonriendo como lunático todo el día, así que me siento bien– lo dijo con aparente calma pero su pecho subía y bajaba como si estuviera agitado, además sus ojos brillaban como nunca los había visto y simplemente que quedé quieta, mirándolo.

Este momento tal vez pasaría a la historia como el momento de locura de Bella Swan y Edward Cullen, ya que él me hizo un cumplido y yo me atreví a tocarlo.

Jacob regresó haciendo sonar sus pasos, haciendo que girara la cabeza, saliendo del trance que parecía tenerme sujeta esos ojos verdes. Recordé entonces su comentario sobre mi salud mental y, aunque me molestó, solté una risita tonta de nuevo, creo que ahora si tenía que visitar a algún psicólogo. Además estaban esa sensación como de fuegos artificiales dentro de mi piel al contacto con la suya.

Puse atención a mi amigo y ya no estaba tan contento, tenía las manos en puños y decía cosas entre dientes, creo que eran maldiciones.

– ¿Qué te paso Jake? – pregunté por su cambio de actitud.

–El idiota de Mike Newton y compañía, eso es lo que pasa– después se acercó más a mí, tomó mi mano y sonrió y yo, como siempre sonreí de igual manera, y al mirar nuestras manos unidas no pude evitar recordar lo que sentí al tocar a Edward. La diferencia era monumental, y tal vez era porque Cullen no me caía bien, terminé por deducir.

–Edward Anthony Cullen ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Bree va a venir? – una furiosa Alice hizo su aparición en la mesa seguida de Jasper, Rose y mi enorme hermano. Todos comenzaron a sentarse y me sorprendí cuando Rosalie tomaba el lugar cerca de Emmett y lo más alejada posible de Edward, por lo que Jasper tomó el lugar vació junto a él. Edward miró a Rosalie preocupado, pero después pareció resignarse y puso atención a su hermana que comenzó a hablar de nuevo –Bree me llamó esta mañana para darme la noticia, y me entero con que tú– dijo señalando a Edward con un dedo –ya lo sabías porque Nessie te habló antes–.

–Si, Nessie me hablo ayer para informarme y no te lo dije porque no estabas, sólo estaban mis papás y Bella en la casa– lo dijo tranquilamente y no sé porque, me hizo reír de nuevo… aunque tal vez fue una risa nerviosa porque noté que me había dicho Bella.

–Disculpen ¿Quiénes son Nessie y Bree? – preguntó Rosalie mirando a Alice. Ahora si estaba segura que ella ignoraba deliberadamente a Edward.

–Son nuestras primas– contestó Edward mirando a Rose fijamente.

–Son hijas de mi tío William, hermano de mi papá– agregó Alice –y vienen a visitarnos la próxima semana– inmediatamente comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos en su silla, y me recordó mucho a cuando la conocí. Noté nuevamente a Edward mirando a Rosalie. Parecía importarle verdaderamente la opinión de Rose y eso hizo que mi sonrisa decayera un poco, pero volví a la realidad en cuanto Alice dijo mi nombre y compras en la misma oración.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunté sintiéndome una tonta de repente y ya no tan de buen humor.

–Que vamos a ir de compras en cuanto Bree llegué– dijo como si fuera lo más importante en el mundo. Decidí discutirlo después, tenía toda la semana para hacerlo y ahora parecía ser que no tenía cabeza para eso –oh Bella será genial y sé que te llevarás de maravilla con Bree, es mi prima consentida– chilló Alice emocionada.

–No olvides incluir a Nessie en tus planes, ella también es tu prima– le recordó Edward seriamente.

–¡Ay! como si pudiera olvidarlo, de todos modos para qué voy a incluirla si se la va a pasar junto a ti todo el tiempo– comentó Alice repentinamente enojada.

– ¿Nessie va a venir?– preguntó Jacob –todavía recuerdo a esa niña de coletas que nos perseguía todo el tiempo – murmuró divertido a Edward, y él haciendo una mueca de enfado contestó.

–Si va a venir pero ya no es ninguna niñita– después se giro hacia su hermana – y no es mi culpa que yo sea más divertido para ella que tú, Alice– él la miró divertido.

– ¡Bah! eso no me importa– respondió con una mueca que intentó ser despreocupada.

… …

… …

Alice y yo caminamos en silencio, ambas metidas en nuestra mente. No podía dejar de pensar en la actitud de Edward y Rose, en los comentaros de él, en la sensación que él me provocaba, en lo que yo sentí… todo era él, él, él.

_¡Basta Bella!_ grité en mi interior, _Edward es la última persona en la que debes pensar._

Miré a Alice y, aunque era obvio que estaba pensativa, también se veía triste. Ella me acompañaba hasta mi siguiente clase que era biología, y aprovechando que estábamos solas, le pregunté.

– ¿No te cae mucho tu prima? – ella suspiró y me miró con pesadumbre.

–Eso es lo que parece ¿verdad? Pero realmente no es eso– se acercó más a mi –me molesta que Edward si le tenga confianza a ella y a mí no, porque estoy segura que a ella si le dijo lo que le paso en Londres– su mirada no parecía enojada.

–Bueno yo no tengo primos, pero los Hale son lo más parecido que tengo a eso y creo entenderte, porque por mucho tiempo me molesto que Emmett le dijera cosas a Jasper que a mí no me decía, hasta que me explico que Jasper era hombre y lo entendía, además yo también le contaba a Rose cosas que a él no– comenté.

–Pero Nessie es una chica, así que ese no es el problema– fijo su mirada en el vacio –sé que algo pasó que los acerco de esa manera, porque durante mucho tiempo Nessie sólo hablaba con él y Edward siempre estaba pendiente de ella, incluso a veces parecía que hablaban en clave, hay veces que todavía lo hacen– dijo Alice.

–Creo que no me sorprende viniendo de Edward– solté enojada de pronto –yo sé que sin Emmett junto a mi me sentiría vacía, así que no entiendo cómo puede desplazarte de esa manera además ¡eres su melliza!– exclamé con fuerza.

–Y también soy la persona que le dijo que su relación con Lisa no funcionaría y sólo le destrozaría el corazón– Alice parecía estarse conteniendo las ganas de llorar, nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera cuando creyó que Jasper era mi novio.

–Todo fue por su bien, él fue el tonto que no quiso escuchar, no es justo que te culpe a ti– como no quería que Alice se sintiera peor, decidí dar por concluido el tema –Pero no te preocupes, ahora nos tienes a nosotros y sé que a Emmett le encantaría que tú fueras su nueva hermanita, de hecho, creo que ya te considera así– Alice volvió a sonreír pero sus ojos siguieron un poco tristes.

–Gracias Bella, yo también los quiero mucho– nos abrazamos y después cada una se fue a su clase.

… …

… …

El día siguió trascurriendo sin problemas, en biología ni Edward ni yo dijimos nada, y en las demás, pues todo fue igual.

Al terminar el horario escolar, salí disparada hacía el estacionamiento, donde Emmett, Alice y Jasper me esperaban. Rosalie se encontraba junto a Edward, hablando aunque también parecía que discutían, pero de repente ella abrió la puerta del Volvo y se metió. Emmett por supuesto, parecía enojado, pero lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo y se metió en el coche.

Jacob se despidió de mí, recordándome que al día siguiente me enseñaría a andar en su moto. Yo sonreí hasta que vi que Emmett me miraba con el ceño fruncido, yo me puse más roja que una manzana porque sabía que si se enteraba de lo que íbamos a hacer, me mataría. Mi hermano se empezó a carcajear e inevitablemente yo también me comencé a reír, más por nervios que por alegría, hasta que me topé con los ojos verdes de Edward puestos fijamente sobre mí. Sin apartar la mirada de él, seguí sonriendo y encendí el auto para irnos, ya que Alice y Jasper habían subido.

Dejamos a Jasper en su casa y después nos dirigimos hacia la de los Cullen para ir por nuestras cosas. Yo estaba emocionada porque mis padres ya estaban esperando por nosotros.

En cuanto llegamos, vi el auto de Charlie estacionado en la entrada, así que me estacioné y bajamos los tres rápidamente. Entré y los brazos de mi mamá fue lo primero que sentí, ya que ella nos estaba esperando en la puerta y al verme entrar me abrazó.

Después de darme un beso me soltó y se acercó a Emmett pero inmediatamente se puso a llorar al ver a su bebe con un yeso en el brazo. Mi mamá era exagerada con cualquiera de sus emociones, pero estaba tan contenta de verla que por primera vez no me importó.

Papá era más moderado en sus demostraciones de cariño, pero no pude ocultar lo bien que me sentí cuando me rodeó los hombros con un brazo, me atrajo hacia él y me dio un beso, para después preguntarme.

– ¿Todo bien princesa? – yo asentí tratando de tragar el nudo de emociones que se formo en mi garganta y conteste.

–Ahora, todo está perfectamente– y seguí sonriendo mientras la mirada de Charlie brillaba para mí.

Me quedé en brazos de mi padre esperando que nos pidieran ir por nuestras cosas y así poder regresar a casa, pero esta nunca llegó. Me separé de él y lo miré y él me devolvió la mirada con una disculpa, seguida de la entrada de Esme pidiéndonos ir a descansar a la sala mientras mi mamá iba a la cocina con ella.

Papá me explicó que Esme advirtió que no nos dejaría partir hasta después de la cena. Me enfurruñé al instante y Charlie me dio unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras en la mano, sin duda mi papá me conocía bien.

Después de que estuviera lista la cena, ambas madres regresaron con nosotros y estuvimos charlando todo el tiempo, en espera de que Carlisle y Edward regresaran para cenar. Mis padres comentaron algunos detalles de su repentino viaje y nosotros narramos el accidente y lo que habíamos hecho durante nuestra estancia con los Cullen. Sin embargo, me pareció notar a mis padres un tanto nerviosos cuando hablaron del viaje.

Carlisle llegó una hora después y ahora sólo faltaba Edward, el cual llegó después de lo que me parecieron siglos.

Después de cenar, charlar un poco más y agradecer la hospitalidad de los Cullen, Emmett y yo fuimos por nuestras cosas y terminamos de meter las maletas en el Jeep cuando eran casi las seis de la tarde.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, no quedo más que agradecer a nuevamente a los Cullen y después de una escueta despedida de Edward, de los asfixiantes abrazos de Alice y una cálida despedida de parte de Esme y Carlisle, mis padres se metieron en su coche y Emmett en el asiento del copiloto del auto.

Yo tardé más en meterme al coche, gracias al increíble mareo que me dejo Alice al abrazarme tan fuerte, y es que a pesar de ser tan pequeñita en verdad tenía fuerzas. Caminé despacio y me tuve que sujetar fuerte a la puerta al subir para evitar caerme, cuando de repente sentí unas manos un poco frías, sujetarme con firmeza de la cintura ayudándome en mi equilibrio.

Irremediablemente me estremecí cuando sentí nuevamente pequeñas corrientes eléctricas recorrer desde mi cintura hacia toda mi columna vertebral, era casi como una sensación de quemazón pero no era desagradable.

Ante la familiaridad del hecho y de la sensación, fue fácil saber que Edward era quien me sujetaba, y lo confirmé cuando quede perfectamente sentada al volante y giré para verlo brevemente a los ojos antes de que se diera vuelta sin decir ni una palabra.

Cuando sentí la mirada penetrante de Emmett fija en mí, me di cuenta que parecía una tonta mirando el espacio vacío que sólo unos instantes antes Edward había ocupado, así que encendí el auto y después de un gesto de adiós con la mano hacia Esme, Carlisle y Alice, salimos de ahí.

Contrario a lo que pensé que sería, Emmett y yo recorrimos el camino a casa en un incomodo silencio. Él parecía disgustado ya que bufaba cada pocos segundos y yo iba totalmente concentrada en no chocar aparentando calma, aunque por dentro trataba de encontrar alguna explicación al gesto de Edward.

En cuanto llegamos a casa, tomé mis cosas y subí a mi cuarto, donde todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado, sin embargo lo sentía diferente o tal vez yo era la que estaba diferente. Me dejé caer pesadamente en la cama y me dediqué a contemplar el techo.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no escuché entrar a Emmett, sólo hasta que sentí la cama hundirse de mi lado derecho me giré y lo miré.

– ¿Pasa algo entre el niño bonito de Cullen y tú? – me preguntó con mirada acusatoria, aunque parecía preocupado.

–Nada que no sea un sentimiento de odio mutuo– una de las cejas de Emmett se alzó en cuanto respondí –bueno no tanto como odio, pero puedo asegurarte que si lo detesto–.

– ¿Y crees que es reciproco? – preguntó de nuevo, sumamente interesado en el tema.

– ¿Acaso no ves que siempre me molesta? – respondí incrédula –además varias veces nos hemos dejado en claro que no nos caemos bien–.

–Entonces ¿Qué fue lo de hace un momento? –.

–Créeme Em que no lo sé, tal parece que Edward Cullen supera la capacidad de mi profundo análisis sobre el comportamiento humano– respondí lo más sincera que pude y también cansada –el día que tu lo entiendas, avísame– y no pude evitar reírme –aunque tal vez sólo sea una consecuencia de lo que habló con Rosalie– susurré y creo que Emmett no me escuchó.

Mi hermano se levantó, pero antes de salir se giró y me miró de nuevo.

– ¿Puedes prometerme una cosa? –.

–Claro oso– asentí curiosa por esa pregunta.

–Mantente alejada de él– iba a volver a reírme, pero la expresión de la cara de Emmett me dijo que hablaba en serio, así que le contesté.

–Eso es fácil, no hay algo peor en este mundo que permanecer en el mismo espacio que él– hablé con sinceridad pero la mirada de Emmett todavía era escéptica –Oso ya te dije que no nos llevamos bien, así que veo imposible siquiera la posibilidad de ser amigos, así que no te preocupes, tengo mi propio repelente para Edward Cullen– dije con una sonrisa y completamente segura.

–De acuerdo– aceptó Emmett con una sonrisa en sus labios y salió de mi habitación.

.

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el sol de Forks.

Era raro que hubiera sol dos días seguidos aquí, pero tal vez hasta el clima estaba feliz con que hoy por fin los Swan regresaban a su casa. Interiormente hice el baile de la victoria, porque sí tenía que soportar algún otro grito de Emmett o alguna explosión por algún trauma pasado de Isabella, me lanzaría por la ventana.

Además, no tenía porque soportar los desplantes de ambos hermanos en mi propia casa y sobre todo, seguía un poco preocupado por Rosalie. Y también muy enfadado por las palabras de Isabella.

Bajé a desayunar y para mi desgracia, sólo Emmett y Alice se encontraban ahí, así que me debatí entre desayunar o mejor irme de una vez, pero mi mamá escogió por mí en cuanto me vio.

–Edward siéntate a desayunar– yo asentí y me senté sin ganas, afortunadamente ninguno de ellos reparó en mi. Minutos después mi papá entró a la cocina y un momento más tarde, Isabella hizo acto de aparición.

– ¡Buenos días! – al momento de escuchar su voz sumamente alegre, mi estomago se revolvió con furia y pesar por todo lo que dijo ayer.

"_tú no tienes corazón…"_

Y la decisión de ignorarla se hizo más fuerte por lo que me esforcé en ello y ni siquiera le contesté, de todos modos, no creo que le importara.

En cuanto terminé, subí a asear mis dientes y a recoger mis cosas. Bajé nuevamente y caminé hasta el garage para recoger mi Volvo y pasar por Rosalie. Pero la conversación de los hermanos Swan con Alice me distrajo.

–Bella mira… estaba pensando si tu…. bueno si pudieras irte de nuevo con Edward a– parecía que Alice quería convencer de nuevo a Bella para que se fuera conmigo, pero eso no lo iba a permitir, yo no era el chofer de nadie. Iba a acercarme y empezar a quejarme, pero Emmett se me adelantó.

–Por supuesto que no Alice, ya le hemos pedido demasiados favores a tu hermanito así que Bella se va con nosotros, no voy a dejar que su alteza desquité su mal humor con ella– aunque le agradecí por librarme de soportar a su hermana, me enfurecí por la opinión que tenía de mi sin siquiera conocerme, pero daba igual, después de hoy no los tendría que ver tan seguido.

–Vamos Emmett, Edward no es tan insoportable–el comentario de Bella me sorprendió e involuntariamente un indicio de sonrisa se instalo en mi pero la pequeña sonrisa murió en cuanto terminó de hablar –simplemente es bipolar y he tenido la mala suerte de estar presente en sus malos ratos–.

–O tal vez, tú eres la que desata su mal humor–Alice habló divertida y yo quise callarla, aunque era un hecho constatable que la presencia de Isabella me alteraba como nadie más lo hacía.

–Como sea Bells, pero no quiero que él vuelva a decir algo malo de ti– Emmett sacó su lado protector de nuevo… sí que le den el premio al hermano del año y me dejen en paz.

–No te preocupes Emmett– dijo Isabella –hoy se acaba esta locura y regresaremos a la normalidad– menos mal que todo comienzo tiene un fin, si no mi cerebro explotaría si los seguía viendo y escuchando, o tal vez me volvería diabético por todo ese dulce que derramaban de su conexión de hermanos.

–Bueno, lamento arruinar el momento, pero tenemos que irnos– dijo Alice y si la conocía, que si lo hago, podría jurar haber detectado un tono lastimero en su voz.

Finalmente se subieron a su auto con Isabella en el volante, así que salí de mi escondite justo a tiempo para verlos salir de la casa y toparme con la mirada chocolate de ella, con un deje de tristeza y tal vez lastima, algo que no necesitaba, mucho menos de ella.

Un rato después, regresé por mi Volvo y le llamé a Rosalie, pero ella no respondió ni esa ni los dos intentos siguientes así que decidí mejor irme directamente a la escuela. Sabía que los Swan y Alice pasarían por ellos.

Al llegar, el estacionamiento todavía no se encontraba atestado de coches, por lo que me fue fácil encontrar un lugar cerca de la moto de Jacob, me acerqué y me estacioné junto a él. Jacob era un asunto pendiente que tenía, era mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria y no iba a permitir que Isabella Swan arruinara eso, por muy bonita que fuera.

En cuanto me bajé, tuve a Jacob junto a mí, y sin vacilar dijo

–Estaba esperándote–.

–Pues aquí me tienes– respondí incapaz de no sentirme mal por el tono que él estaba utilizando, todo por unos bonitos ojos.

–Solamente quería pedirte un favor– se acercó más y añadió –piensa muy bien lo que vas a decir cuando Bella se encuentre cerca, más cuando te dirijas a ella, por favor– su tono fue un poco más amigable, pero aún así tenía un deje de amenaza.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunté enojado, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no veía ese lado protector de Jacob.

–Porque tus comentarios son ofensivos y la hacen sentir incomoda, aunque no lo diga– el suspiró y agregó –te conozco de casi toda la vida y sé cómo es tu carácter, lo que no entiendo es porque siempre te muestras a la defensiva con ella, que yo sepa, nunca te ha hecho nada para que actúes así– pausó un momento, pensando algo y después de un momento añadió –si no te conociera, diría que te gusta y estas tan asustado que por eso actúas así– mire a Jacob como si le hubiera crecido pasto en su cabeza y le contesté.

–No digas tonterías Jacob Black, simplemente creo divertido molestarla– el pareció no creerme, pero no dijo nada, hasta después de un momento sonrió como si nada y conocía muy bien sus expresiones para saber que estaba tramando algo, pero no pregunté.

–Como sea Edward, pero te pido por favor que no lo hagas más, ignoras muchos detalles de ella y además, ¿no te meterías con la chica de tu mejor amigo verdad? – al escucharlo confirmar lo que ciertamente no quería oír, algo dentro de mí se removió y me sentí incomodo, pero aparentando tranquilidad le pregunté.

– ¿Así que ya es oficial? – el negó.

–Si te soy sincero, la verdad es que no– dijo y me detuve para mirarlo –ambos tenemos una historia complicada y queremos conocernos más antes que nada, por ahora somos amigos, pero ella en verdad me interesa– añadió.

– ¿Sólo amigos o amigos con beneficios? – de repente me pareció fundamental saber eso.

–Sólo amigos, pero no te negare que si nos besamos una vez aunque fue por accidente– una mueca se instalo en mi cara, y a antes de que él la viera, miré al suelo –pero no quiero presionarla y le estoy dando espacio, como ella lo hace conmigo–.

–Eso está bien– dije sin saber que otra cosa decir y sonriéndole sin ganas. Afortunadamente, los demás llegaron ayudándome, sin saberlo, porque por primera vez, no me apetecía del todo estar junto a Jacob, mi mejor amigo.

En cuanto Jacob llegó a Bella, ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron como si compartieran una larga amistad o un secreto mutuo y privado, pero los ignore de nuevo y me fui a mi salón.

… …

… …

Todas las clases fueron tediosas, hoy más que nunca me sentía de mal humor y no entendía por qué. Cuando llegó la hora de descanso, me encontré a Jacob en el pasillo y nos dirigimos juntos a la cafetería.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Isabella llegó, no pude evitar mirarla, nuevamente sonriendo como lo hacía desde el desayuno, y ahí entendí lo que Rosalie me había dicho ayer.

_¿"__Entonces te aconsejaría que en vez de hacerla enojar, la hagas reír y te sorprenderás de lo que sus ojos pueden mostrar…"_

Y efectivamente, en cuanto ella se sentó junto a Jacob y enfrente de mí, pude notar el brillo en sus ojos, una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto en mi vida… Pero en cuento ese pensamiento cruzó por mi mente, desvié la mirada, eso era una tontería.

–Vaya, hoy si tienes hambre ¿verdad Bells? – dijo Jacob haciéndome regresar la mirada a ella.

–La verdad es que sí– Isabella contestó sonriendo nuevamente.

–Me encanta que sonrías, te vez más hermosa ¿no es así Edward? – Jacob me preguntó y lo miré tratando de controlar mi expresión, porque en verdad quería contestar que sí. Vi de reojo a ella y noté sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, algo completamente adorable y que acentuaba aún más el brillo en su mirada, en este momento, con un toque de curiosidad por saber mi respuesta.

–Le da un brillo especial a sus ojos– contesté carente de emoción, aunque por dentro se estaba efectuando una revolución en mi cabeza. Su mirada cambió a una de incredulidad y después a una de vergüenza, pero no seguí mirándola por miedo a que ella adivinara mis sentimientos así como yo estaba adivinando los suyos, pero el idiota de Newton tenía que cometer alguna estupidez y llamó a Jake, dejándome solo con _ella._

– ¿Te sientes bien? – ella me preguntó y yo la miré confundido.

–Claro que sí, yo no soy el que sonríe a todo el mundo como lunático– una vez más no pude resistirme a hacer algún comentario así, pero eso servía para evitar que ella creara ideas raras en su cabeza y funcionó ya que me miró entrecerrando los ojos, lo que me encantó.

–Ya te estabas tardando– suspiró y me pareció notar cierta decepción en su voz.

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo ser sincero? – expliqué tratando de arreglar mi comentario anterior, pero ella volvió a mirarme raro pero volvió a sonrojarse.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – volvió a preguntarme y estaba a punto de contestarle todavía mirando un poco fascinado sus mejillas color rosa intenso cuando sentí su mano tocar mi frente. En cuanto esta hizo contacto con mi piel, algo quemante me invadió y un estremecimiento me recorrió entero, pero no me sentí mal, sino todo lo contrario, algo que me asustó. Ya había sentido lo mismo aquella vez que ella estaba con Jacob, pero no había sido tan fuerte como ahora. Cuando la miré después de que quitara su mano, vi que estaba muy cerca y volvió a hablar –lo siento, pensé que estabas mal– sonó indiferente y volvió a sentarse bien.

–No te preocupes, ya te dije que no soy yo quien ha estado sonriendo como lunático todo el día, así que me siento bien– hable con calma a pesar de mi agitación por su cercanía, pero es que eso era verdad, todo el día había estado sonriendo ¿acaso irse de mi casa la tenía tan feliz? La volví a mirar y por un momento me perdí en esos ojos color chocolate que me deslumbraban y con pesar acepté que no tenía caso responder mi pregunta anterior, ya que la respuesta era bastante obvia.

Ella estaba deseando irse así como yo deseaba que se fuera, que patético.

Jacob regresó sacándome de mis depresivos pensamientos y noté que ya no estaba tan contento, tenía las manos en puños y maldecía entre dientes. Pero de repente escuché una risita que sólo podía provenir de Isabella y sonreí un poco, recordando los estremecimientos parecidos a los fuegos artificiales que me recorrieron en cuanto nuestra piel estuvo en contacto.

– ¿Qué te paso Jake? – preguntó ella un tanto preocupada.

–El idiota de Mike Newton y compañía, eso es lo que pasa– escupió y después se acercó a ella, sonrió y tomó su mano y ella hizo lo mismo. Un aura de intimidad los rodeo y me sentí excluido, además de mal tercio, pero los demás llegaron y Alice me gritó, como siempre.

–Edward Anthony Cullen ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Bree va a venir? – así que la pequeña bribona de Bree ya le había ido con el chisme a Alice. La ignoré un poco porque estaba concentrado mirando como Rosalie se sentaba junto a Emmett, lo más alejada de mí posible. Entonces comprendí que ella estaba enojada por lo de ayer y no podía culparla. Miré a Alice, que estaba pegada como siamesa a Jasper –Bree me llamó esta mañana para darme la noticia, y me entero con que tú ya lo sabías porque Nessie te habló antes– su dedo me apuntaba y solté el aire, cansado.

–Sí, Nessie me hablo ayer para informarme y no te lo dije porque no estabas, sólo estaban mis papás y Bella en la casa– rodee los ojos por ser obvio pero sé que Alice no lo tomó así.

–Disculpen ¿Quiénes son Nessie y Bree? – preguntó Rosalie mirando mi hermana y de verdad me sentí mal por estar perdiendo a una amiga que había llegado a apreciar mucho.

–Son nuestras primas– contesté con un deje de pena en la voz, aunque fijé mis ojos en Rose para dejarle saber que entendía su enojo pero que iba a volver a recuperar su confianza.

–Son hijas de mi tío William, hermano de mi papáy vienen a visitarnos la próxima semana– respondió Alice moviéndose excesivamente en su silla y podía jurar que su cabeza estaba haciendo planes para mantener a las chicas ocupadas, y me lo confirmo al decir.

–No puedo esperar a ir de compras con Bree y con Bella– Bella giró de repente a verla como si Alice se hubiera transformado en un duende y me reí de ella.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó confundida y un poco alarmada, al parecer estaba en otro mundo.

–Que vamos a ir de compras en cuanto Bree llegué– sentenció Alice y contrarió a lo que pensé, Bella no protestó, sólo siguió mirándola como si nada –oh Bella será genial y sé que te llevarás de maravilla con Bree, es mi prima consentida– chilló Alice.

–No olvides incluir a Nessie en tus planes, ella también es tu prima– le mencioné a Alice, ya que a ella no la había mencionado.

–¡Ay! como si pudiera olvidarlo, de todos modos para qué voy a incluirla si se la va a pasar junto a ti todo el tiempo– me contestó ella. Fruncí el ceño, preocupado porque Nessie no soportaba estar con gente extraña y por eso casi siempre se la pasaba en casa o sí salía, siempre quería que yo la acompañara.

– ¿Nessie va a venir?– Jacob preguntó mirándome y mostró su enorme sonrisa –todavía recuerdo a esa niña de coletas que nos perseguía todo el tiempo – me molesté, ya que recordé que ella nos seguía porque siempre quería estar cerca del idiota que había hablado.

–Si va a venir pero ya no es ninguna niñita– le gruñí y hablé para Alice después – y no es mi culpa que yo sea más divertido para ella que tú, Alice– la miré con una sonrisa, aunque lo que nos unía era algo más complicado que la simple diversión y el cariño de primos.

– ¡Bah! eso no me importa– respondió Alice fingiendo preocupación.

Cada quien siguió en sus asuntos hasta que sonó el timbre y cada quien se fue a su salón. Alice e Isabella se fueron juntas, mientras yo fui a mi casillero para sacar mi libro de biología. Cuando me dirigí al salón, vi a Alice abrazar efusivamente a Bella y eso me molestó, ya que tenía mucho tiempo que Alice no me abrazaba de esa manera, de hecho desde hace mucho tiempo no hablábamos sin insultarnos… y sabía bien que eso era por mi culpa.

… …

… …

Me mantuve concentrado en las clases, y más en aquellas que compartí con Isabella, porque seguía enojado al ver que mi hermana la prefería a ella en vez de a mí. Hay comprendí un poco más en lo egoísta que me había vuelto.

Cuando fue la hora de salir, me encontré a Rosalie en el camino y no pude evitar preguntarle.

– ¿Sigues enojada conmigo? – ella me ignoró y siguió caminando, así que insistí –Ok, entonces debo suponer que ya no quieres ser mi amiga y debo hacerme a un lado ¿cierto? – quise reprimir la tristeza que sentí pero algo llegó a filtrarse en mi voz y Rosalie se digno a mirarme –Total veo que las cosas ya están mejor con Emmett así que ya no me necesitas–.

– ¿Qué querías que hiciera después de que me confesaste que sólo te acercaste a mí para saber de Bella? Y no digamos si quiera que fuera en plan de conquista, si no para lastimarla– soltó ella furiosa –ella todavía es mi amiga y yo la traicioné– afirmó.

–Tú no la traicionaste, porque nunca me has dicho nada revelador en su contra– la justifiqué –además, contrariamente a lo que pretendía te tengo mucho cariño y no quiero que dejes de ser mi amiga, eres la única chica que me comprende en este mundo de locas que se arrojan sobre mí y lo que está dentro de mis pantalones– afirmé porque realmente lo creía. Ella de repente comenzó a reír lo que me hizo bufar enojado. Yo aquí abriéndole mi corazón y ella burlándose.

–Eso no es cierto– dijo con dificultad a causa de su risa –Bella no se ha arrojado sobre ti y créeme que en lo que menos piensa cuando te ve es en lo que esconden tus pantalones– y volvió a reírse y esta vez me hizo reír también. Bella era una chica tan inocente que estaba de acuerdo con Rosalie, ella no pensaba ni en mí ni en mi pene, aunque ella tenía una sensualidad innata que… inmediatamente pensé en mis padres cuando me concibieron para alejar la imagen que se estaba creando en mi cabeza.

–Bueno ya, entonces ¿seguimos siendo amigos? – pregunté y me sentí como con diez años otra vez.

–Realmente nunca quise romper nuestra amistad, simplemente quise darte una lección pero nunca pensé que reaccionaras tan rápido– ella me sonrió y me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a mi auto –con tu carácter, pensé que no te importaría hasta una semana después–.

–Pues ya ves que no, tú eres como un soplo de aire fresco frente a todas esas desquiciadas– dije señalando al grupo donde se encontraban Tanya, Jane y las demás.

–Deberías dejar de hablar así de las mujeres– sugirió ella y la miré con burla –bien sabes que estoy de acuerdo en que son unas zorras y una completa vergüenza para el género femenino, pero quieras o no ellas te han dado cinco minutos de placer– volvió a reír y yo negué.

–Últimamente ni siquiera ese supuesto placer me atrae para que vaya con alguna de ellas, y no sé por qué– confesé.

–Yo sí lo sé pero como te dije, lo tendrás que averiguar tu mismo– sonrió una vez más y yo fruncí el ceño.

–Vamos Rosalie Hale, como amiga mía debes decirme– sentencié y ella negó.

–Por supuesto que no Edward Cullen– y de repente se fue hacia la puerta del copiloto del Volvo, la abrió y se metió. Miré a mi alrededor y noté a Emmett, Jasper y Alice mirándonos cada pocos segundos.

Después vi a Bella llegar y Jacob se acercó a ella y le comentó algo que la hizo sonreír al tiempo enrojecía de nuevo y mordía su labio inferior, más cuando miró a Emmett, pero instantes después él lanzó grandes carcajadas y ella lo siguió.

Hasta que volteó hacia mí y yo como idiota me quede estático en mi lugar, mirándola fijamente y captando cada uno de sus gestos y sus movimientos. No me moví hasta que el jeep se perdió en la calle y Rosalie gritó que ya quería irse.

… …

… …

No fuimos directamente hacia la casa de Rosalie, por la simple razón de que quería castigarme y se le ocurrió ir al cine para ver una de esas comedias cursis para chicas. Pero dicha película empezaba más tarde y entramos a una de acción que terminó agradando más a mi amiga.

Fuimos de regreso a su casa y tardé un poco más de lo esperado en ir a la mía, así que llegué casi cinco horas después de lo planeado a casa. Alice por primera vez no me fulminó con la mirada, pero mi mamá y Bella si lo hicieron, ya que Esme me estaba esperando para comer y ahí recordé que hoy los Swan se irían a su casa.

Pero fui a mi habitación primero y cuando bajé finalmente, asesinarme era poco a lo que de seguro Isabella quería hacerme, ya que su mirada parecía querer cortarme en pedacitos, quemarlos y bailar alrededor de las cenizas.

Aun así, rápidamente sus cosas estuvieron listas y guardadas en el coche al poco rato de terminar de comer y Alice y mis padres se dedicaron a despedirse con evidente pesar. Yo me despedí con simpleza porque me di cuenta que estaba prestándole demasiada atención a Bella, a todo lo que hacía y todo lo que decía y si no me conociera lo suficiente, creería que ella me atrae, pero eso era imposible, sólo era por molestarla, no influía en nada en mi.

Por eso, decidí estar lo más alejado de ellos en cuanto a la despedida, pero mis esfuerzos se fueron a la basura cuando vi a Isabella tambalearse un poco antes de sujetarse a la puerta del Jeep, por lo que me pareció lo más prudente el ayudarle.

Me acerqué a ella y la sujeté de la cintura, antes de que cayera sobre su trasero, todavía preguntándome cómo era posible que hubiera escogido algo tan enorme como ese Jeep para manejar. Supe inmediatamente que mi ayuda había sido un error, ya que sentí unas ondas de calor empezar un recorrido desde mis manos hacia todo mi cuerpo, además de las mismas corrientes eléctricas que sentí cuando ella tocó mi frente.

Ella tembló un poco, lo que me hizo suponer que mi ayuda no le agradó, así que cuando vi que estaba bien sentada en el asiento del conductor, la miré un instante e inmediatamente me di la vuelta y entré a la casa, ni siquiera me molesté en decirle algo, simplemente me fui.

Subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi cuartó, no quería ver a nadie y que nadie mencionara nada, así que era lo mejor permanecer aquí por el tiempo que fuera necesario. Pero no pude evitar acercarme a la ventana para ver salir a los coches de los Swan hacia la calle.

Cansado mental y físicamente, me deje caer en la cama con los ojos chocolate de Isabella Swan rondando mi mente. Era una estupidez mía seguir recordándola cuando se supone que la aborrezco, pero no podía evitarlo.

Sin embargo, Jacob estaba muy entusiasmado con ella, y mi amigo ya había sufrido mucho por Leah, así que si Isabella Swan era su oportunidad para volver a ser feliz, yo no haría nada para impedírselo. Y si eso significaba ignorarla olímpicamente para no molestarla y complicar mi amistad con Jacob, lo haría. De cualquier modo, muy dentro de mí algo se removió al tomar esa decisión y me frustraba no reconocer qué era.

Por lo pronto, tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer, como planear un plan maestro para ayudar a Rosalie y sobre todo, que me confesara qué era lo que creía ella que me estaba pasando. Pero, lo más seguro era que se trataba de algo sin importancia.

* * *

_**Oh sí Edward, es algo sin importancia como que estás enamorado jaja. Y por supuesto, sospecho que Bella también ya le está viendo el lado bueno a Edward, aunque lamento decirles que todavía faltan unas cosillas que les afectaran, todo eso será la próxima semana. Cuando Edward ayuda a Bella a subir al Jeep, tomé como inspiración la parte en la cual Darcy ayuda a Elizabeth a subir al carruaje, eso pasa en la película, espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, por sus alertas, comentarios y favoritos, ya saben que eso me anima a seguir!**_

_**También aprovecho para mencionarles que estoy adaptando una novela que leí hace poco, obviamente con los personajes de Twilight y sé que les he dicho hasta el cansancio de mis nuevas historias pero creo que debo adelantarlas más y terminar alguna de las que ya tengo antes de subir otra y como la adaptación no es tan difícil, pues ya subí el resumen, aquí se los pongo por si quieren leerlo.**_

**LA CITA DE CADA MES**

Este mes, me llamo Ángela.

Cada mes tengo un nombre distinto... Jessica, Tanya, Rosalie... a veces, Edward ni siquiera se molesta en preguntar, pero siempre consigue excitarme con su cuerpo, con su boca y sus caricias. No importa cómo me llamo ni dónde me ha conocido, el sexo siempre es increíble y no dejo de desearlo durante las largas semanas que pasan hasta que vuelvo a verlo.

Mi nombre real es Bella, y una vez al mes, a la hora de la comida, Edward me lo cuenta todo sobre su último ligue; sin embargo, él no sabe que en mi mente yo soy la protagonista de todas las aventuras de una noche que va revelándome, y que estoy prácticamente obsesionada con nuestra imaginaria vida sexual. Sé que está mal y que mi marido no lo entendería, pero no puedo renunciar a nuestros encuentros aún...

_**Ok, sin otra cosa que agregar, hasta la próxima semana!**_

_**L'S P**_


	16. Chapter 16 Tú el cerdo, yo el diamante

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM… la historia es resultado de mi imaginación y de leer y ver demasiadas veces Orgullo y Prejuicio.**

**.**

**Capitulo 16 Tú el cerdo, yo el diamante**

**.**

"**Todo lo que decía estaba bien dicho y todo lo que hacía estaba bien hecho. Elizabeth se fue prendada de él". Orgullo y prejuicio, capitulo XVI**

**.**

**.**

**Bella POV**

–Bella ¿estás segura de esto?– Jacob me preguntó mirando con desconfianza el precario equilibrio que mis piernas lograban mientras me encontraba encima de la moto.

–Por supuesto– respondí con seguridad, aunque mis nervios se filtraron un poco en mi voz – ¿tú no? – le pregunté.

–Sólo no quiero que ni Emmett ni Charlie me maten si te lastimas– dijo también nervioso mientras seguía recorriéndome con la mirada.

–Nada me va a pasar– contesté tratando de compartir mi confianza –y si llega a pasar algo, nadie le va a decir nada ni a papá ni a Emmett ¿de acuerdo? – añadí como si nada aunque la advertencia era obvia, lo que provocó que Jacob se estremeciera un poco.

–Creo que prefiero a la dulce Bella, la peligrosa me da miedo– Jake gruñó un poco y yo rodé los ojos.

–Bueno, allá vamos– dije y me acomodé mejor en el asiento de la moto, para después acelerar. La moto dio una sacudida y avancé con velocidad, pero logré controlarla con rapidez y los pocos nervios que sentía fueron remplazados por una sensación de libertad y poder. El viento azotaba con fuerza mi rostro, pero no era nada incomodo, más bien era sumamente refrescante.

Di la vuelta y pude ver a Jacob seguirme con la mirada atentamente, ya que él no estaba muy seguro de mis habilidades con una moto, pero lo que él no sabía que esta no era la primera vez que manejaba una. Hace algunos años, tomé sin permiso la moto de Jasper y recorrí algunas calles cerca de casa, hasta que Jasper lo supo y ya no me dejó manejarla por mucho que le insistí.

Después de dar tres vueltas más, regresé con Jake, quien ahora se veía mucho más tranquilo, incluso sonreía de oreja a oreja.

–Entonces ¿lo hice bien o no? – pregunté con suficiencia en cuanto me detuve junto a él.

– ¿Bien? ¡Estuvo genial Bella! – exclamó Jacob –creo que voy a conseguir otra moto para que podamos ir juntos– su mirada se perdió un poco mientras hacía planes… seguramente se estaba imaginando nuestras salidas juntos.

–Eso sería increíble– bajé de la moto y después de acomodarla, caminé hasta él y nos sentamos en un tronco caído.

–De acuerdo, pero será después, ahora vámonos a casa– yo asentí de acuerdo con él y Jake tomó mi mano para después tomar la moto y empezar a caminar. Si bien podía andar muy bien sobre una motocicleta, mis pasos sobre tierra firme eran torpes la mayoría del tiempo y Jacob ya lo había captado perfectamente.

Caminamos en dirección a la playa, ya que teníamos que cruzarla para llegar a la casa de Jacob, donde había dejado el jeep estacionado esta mañana.

Yo estaba feliz, vivir en Forks nunca me había parecido tan bien hasta estos últimos días que salía mucho con Jake, y la sencilla razón de esto era que no había visto a Edward. Desde que dejamos su casa el día martes, no me lo había topado ni por accidente en ningún lugar, y eso mejoraba mi humor considerablemente.

Pero conforme íbamos llegando a la playa, mi buen humor fue cambiando al ver a cuatro personas jugar alegremente en ella. Hasta donde nos encontrábamos podíamos escuchar perfectamente las risas y gritos provocados por sus juegos. Desee que Jacob no los hubiera visto e irnos con rapidez pero la distancia no era mucho y él los reconoció y se acercó a ellos para saludarlos. Yo lo seguí con reticencia.

–Hey chicos– dijo Jacob y Jasper y Alice se acercaron con unas enormes sonrisas.

–Hola Jake, hola Bella– contestaron ambos – ¿no quieren unirse a nosotros?– Alice como siempre daba pequeños saltitos de emoción y Jasper trataba de contenerla.

–No lo sé– Jacob dudó, preguntándome con la mirada si quería quedarme o irme, así que no me quedó otra más que aceptar.

–Estaría bien– dije y todos sonrieron –pero yo sólo mirare, no quiero meterme al agua, tengo frío– añadí, además de que no traía ningún bañador y el poco sol que se colaba por las nubes no era suficiente para calentar el mar.

–Aguafiestas– refunfuñó Alice y yo, muy maduramente, le saqué la lengua.

Los cuatro nos acercamos hasta donde Rosalie y Edward estaban, quienes se lanzaban un poco de agua y arena entre ellos. En cuanto Rose me vio, sonrió y me saludo con la mano, pero Edward se limito a asentir con la cabeza, sin sonreír ni nada, algo que ya no me sorprendía.

Los dejé cerca de la orilla y me acerqué a una gran piedra que estaba cerca de la playa que escogí como mi asiento, mientras los demás se metían al mar, jugaban y reían, y yo no dejaba de pensar que todos estaban locos. Las playas deben ser cálidas: arena caliente, viento cálido, el sol en su máximo esplendor en el cielo y el mar refrescante… bueno ustedes entienden, así que no comprendía a los chicos por quererse meter a esa agua fría.

En determinado momento me cansé de observarlos ir y venir y cerré los ojos recargando mi cabeza en la piedra tras de mí. Podía sentir el viento en mi rostro, casi como cuando iba en la moto, y el mismo viento movía mi cabello, esa sensación me encantaba y sin poder evitarlo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi boca.

Para mucha gente, el silencio y la soledad los altera, incomoda o molesta, en cambio yo apreciaba estos instantes en que podía estar conmigo misma, momentos en los que solía crear música, disfrutar de un buen libro o simplemente dejar mi mente en blanco y estar, sólo estar. Aunque debo aceptar que por un tiempo, temí los momentos de soledad porque era en esos instantes en que tenía que afrontar mi realidad, una realidad donde el ser al que creía amar me insultaba e incluso me agredía.

Cuando estaba sola, una parte de mí me decía que lo que vivía con James no era normal y otra parte lo justificaba recordándome que él lo hacía porque me amaba y también que si alguien de mi familia llegaba a enterarse de lo que sucedía, ellos me abandonarían.

Tarde comprendí que James había manipulado mi mente repitiéndome hasta el cansancio que mis padres no estaban de acuerdo con nuestra relación y mi hermano y amigos sólo impediría que estuviéramos juntos, que todo lo que él hacía era porque tenía que comprender que era suya y nadie más podría acercarse a mí, ni siquiera mirarme, todo en nombre del amor. Él supo manejar mis sentimientos de niña ingenua y al principio obedecí porque en verdad creía que todo era por mi bien y el de nuestra relación, pero con el paso del tiempo y con los constantes arranques de furia de James y sus empujones y demás, lo que me llevó a seguirlo fue el miedo.

Traté de borrar cualquier rastro de pensamiento sobre James, pero no pude evitar removerme un poco con incomodidad. En ese momento una sensación de estar siendo observada me recorrió, por lo que abrí los ojos buscando a quien me estuviera mirando, pero los únicos que se encontraban cerca eran Rose y Edward, y ambos parecían muy concentrados en lo suyo. Bufé repentinamente molesta y no tenía caso buscar una razón, ella se hallaba frente a mí con mi amiga sonriéndole al idiota de Cullen y el correspondiéndole.

A lo lejos vi a Jacob correr detrás de Alice, quien reía con diversión mientras Jasper sólo los observaba. La sonrisa de Jasper era diferente a como lo había visto sonreír durante toda mi vida, y eso me confirmo que lo que mi amigo sentía por la pequeña Cullen era algo mucho más intenso que cualquier amor adolescente que hubiera vivido.

Suspiré.

Jacob atrapó a Alice y ella gritó en protesta, pero él sólo siguió riendo y con ella en brazos corrió hasta Jasper y la dejó con él. Al instante Alice cambió su rostro enfurruñado y sonrió a su novio. Era obvio que el sentimiento de ellos era mutuo.

Después de que Jake dejara a Alice y Jasper, vino corriendo hacia mí.

– ¿Segura que no quieres meterte al agua? – me preguntó todavía sonriendo.

–Completamente– aseguré –quiero seguir siendo persona, no un cubito de hielo– la sonrisa de Jacob creció aún más por mis palabras y me respondió.

–Aún así, serías un cubito de hielo adorable– se acercó lo suficiente a mí para que su mano alcanzara mi mejilla y le dio una tierna caricia, lo que me hizo sonrojar.

–Jacob ¿vas a seguir jugando o no? – la voz de Edward llegó hasta nosotros mientras la mano de Jacob continuaba en mi mejilla. Miré en su dirección y me sorprendió un poco verlo con esa mueca de profundo desagrado que nos estaba brindando, y aunque era interesante ver como cambiaba su estado de ánimo a cada minuto, no supe cómo sentirme al saber que seguramente era por mi culpa.

Jacob se giró para mirarlo y le contestó.

–Lo siento amigo, estoy descuidando a mi chica– el comentario de Jacob provocó un nuevo sonrojo en mi, un bufido de desagrado en Edward y las sonrisitas cómplices de los demás, aunque noté que Rosalie miraba con cierto nerviosismo a Edward.

–Como quieras– contestó el antes mencionado y tomó la mano de Rose para irse hasta donde estaban sus respectivos hermanos. Sin poder evitarlo mi mirada siguió sus movimientos, mientras una cierta pesadez dominaba mi pecho. Jacob se sentó junto a mí y su movimiento me hizo desviar mi atención de Edward y Rose y lo miré a él.

–De verdad no entiendo su gusto por la playa fría– dije.

–Es parte de nosotros Bells, aquí fue donde nacimos y hemos vivido toda nuestra vida, así que la playa fría es una parte de nosotros– filosofó Jake e hice una mueca.

–Bueno, pues cuando tenga la menor oportunidad, iré a la playa más calurosa que encuentre– miré a Jacob y le dije –Y te llevaré conmigo– afirmé y él sonrió e inmediatamente me preguntó.

– ¿Aunque no seamos novios? – su pregunta me extrañó, pero le respondí segura.

–Aunque lo nuestro no funcione Jake, ante todo eres mi amigo y ten por seguro que te querré siempre en mi vida– ambos nos miramos a los ojos sonriendo, como siempre sucedía entre los dos, bueno eso hasta que las carcajadas de Edward y Rosalie nos sacaron de nuestra pequeña burburja.

Inevitablemente volví a mirarlos y ahora Edward cargaba sobre su hombro a Rosalie como si fuera un saco de papas, dándole vueltas. Ella gritaba y soltaba carcajadas por igual mientras que Edward no paraba de reír. No pude evitar sorprenderme, porque nunca en este tiempo lo había visto reír, y si era sincera, debía aceptar que tenía una hermosa risa, melodiosa y contagiosa…

Aceptar eso me hizo enojar.

¿Acaso todo en Edward Cullen era perfecto?

Bufé como por milésima vez y decidí ignorarlos, además me recordé que Edward no era perfecto, no puede ser perfecto alguien tan orgulloso y bipolar como él.

–Creo que Rosalie y Edward hacen una bonita pareja ¿no crees? – me preguntó repentinamente Jacob.

–Por supuesto que no, hasta un ciego puede notar que Rosalie quiere a mi hermano– solté con énfasis –Cullen sólo es su amigo–.

–Puede ser, pero aquí la pregunta es ¿qué siente tu hermano por ella? – replicó Jake seriamente.

–Pues obviamente lo mismo, desde hace tiempo él está enamorado de ella– la seguridad en mi voz era palpable pero no parecía convencer a Jake.

– ¿Por qué estás tan segura? – preguntó, su escepticismo era obvio.

–Porque es mi hermano y lo conozco, además sé cuanto le molesta que Rose esté con el bipolar de Edward– contesté como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

–Yo no estoy de acuerdo– contestó Jacob pero no supe por qué lo decía.

– ¿Por qué no? – .

–Porque si en verdad estuviera enamorado de Rosalie, no hubiera comenzado algo con Jane, además si le molesta que ella esté con Edward, debería terminar su compromiso y así poder concentrarse en la rubia– tomó aire como dándose valor y añadió –eso lo hace parecer un cobarde–.

–Tú no lo conoces–dije enojada –pero nosotras si, así que Rose debería dejar de tontear con Edward y estoy segura que Emmett dejará en cualquier momento a Jane y así serán felices juntos– aunque traté de sonar segura, sé que no lo logré, sobre todo por la cara de desaprobación que me dio Jacob.

–Tienes razón, no lo conozco tanto como tú o como Rosalie, pero te puedo asegurar que a nadie le gusta la idea de ser plato de segunda mesa, y si Emmett no ha hecho nada por salir con Rosalie, como dejar a Jane, ella tiene el derecho de salir con quien quiera, y si ese alguien es Edward, pues no le veo el problema– explicó con cuidado, posiblemente tratando de no hacerme enojar más y debo aceptar que él tenía mucha razón.

–Pero él es… él es… Edward– repliqué como si su nombre fuera la personificación de todos los males del mundo, o por lo menos lo era para mí.

–Sé que a veces se comporta como un idiota, pero lo conozco bien y sé que nunca antes se había mostrado tan interesado en una chica, como lo está con Rosalie– mencionó y si lo que quería era tranquilizarme, no lo logró porque eso me enojó más.

–Ya no quiero hablar de esto– solté poniéndome de pie –no quiero molestarme contigo y mejor ya me voy, porque Emmett me está esperando para ir a una fiesta– sabía que me estaba portando como una niña, pero Emmett era mi hermano y nadie tenía por qué juzgarlo.

–De acuerdo– respondió Jake con cansancio.

– ¿Alguien dijo fiesta? – dijo Alice asustándome un poco porque se suponía que ellos estaban del otro lado donde nos encontrábamos.

–Sí, Bella y Emmett van a una fiesta– respondió Jacob sonriendo de nuevo.

– ¿Una fiesta y Alice Cullen no estaba enterada?– se burló Edward, lo que causó que Alice lo fulminara con la mirada. Nuevamente me sobresalté porque no me había dado cuenta que ellos estuvieran tan cerca de nosotros.

–Por supuesto que estoy enterada, pero no iría aunque me pagaran– soltó Alice seria y su ceño estaba fruncido.

– ¿Por qué amor? – preguntó Jasper curioso mirando a Alice–¿de quién es la fiesta? – ahora me miró a mí.

–De los Vulturi– contestó Alice entre dientes y la expresión de Edward cambió por una mueca de total rabia, mientras Rosalie tomaba como autómata la mano de Edward. El ambiente cambió también volviéndose mucho más pesado.

– ¿Vas a ir a la casa de esos imbéciles? –me preguntó Jake molestó también.

–Pues sí, voy a acompañar a Emmett, ya saben, Jane lo invitó y pidió que yo también fuera, creo que quiere estrechar lazos con la familia– dije con incredulidad. Todos me miraban y eso no me gustó, así que jalé a Jacob y le susurré aunque creo que de todos modos los demás escucharon –de hecho quería pedirte que me acompañaras, no quiero quedarme sola ahí–.

–Lo siento Bells– dijo Jacob con tristeza –debo acompañar a mi papá a Port Angeles por unas cosas, no podré llegar a tiempo– lo miré con cara de horror, sólo había aceptado a ir con Emmett dando por hecho que él me acompañaría.

–Oh bueno, no te preocupes– susurré tratando de esconder la decepción en mi voz –no creo que sea tan malo– añadí inyectando un poco de entusiasmo a mis palabras pero creo que no lo logré porque Jasper se acercó y dijo.

– Yo puedo ir contigo, bueno sólo si tu quieres– mi falso entusiasmo se convirtió en verdadero al imaginarme pasando el tiempo con Jasper, riéndonos de nosotros y de los demás como en los viejos tiempos.

– ¿Cómo no voy a querer Jasper? – le sonreí pero mi sonrisa se borró cuando caí en cuenta de algo –pero ¿no prefieres pasar tiempo con Alice? – me había prometido no volver a arruinarles los buenos momentos tanto a mi familia como a mis amigos y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo ahora que él tenía a Alice, pero antes de que él me contestara, ella lo hizo por él.

–No te preocupes por eso Bella, no voy a estar disponible en todo el día – Alice me sonrió –le prometí a mamá que la acompañaría a comprar cosas para la llegada de mis primas, así que Jazzy está libre de mí por el día de hoy– le lanzó un guiño a Jasper y él sonrió aunque se sonrojó también.

–Bueno, en ese caso ¿podemos pasar por ti a las 5? – propuse con alegría.

–Sí, no hay problema– aceptó él y miré mi reloj.

–Entonces, si todo está arreglado, nos vemos después– comencé a reír y añadí –Emmett ya debe estar como loco– y confirmando mi comentario, mi teléfono móvil sonó – ¿ven? – señalé el aparato y volví a reír –Adiós chicos –comencé a caminar aunque me detuve a esperar que Jacob fuera por la moto.

–Ten mucho cuidado– por tercera vez me sobresalté y al girarme me topé con el rostro mortalmente serio de Edward.

– ¿Disculpa? – contesté al no entender su comentario.

–Sólo digo que te cuides mucho, no creo que tu hermano esté al pendiente de ti y es muy peligroso no hacerlo estando en el territorio de los Vulturis– sentí mi boca abrirse por la preocupación que logré captar en la advertencia de Edward, pero como siempre sucedía estando cerca de él, mi mal humor volvió a hacer aparición.

–No soy una niña que tengan que cuidar– exclamé –además tú eres el último que debería hablar sobre lo que un buen hermano debe hacer– añadí y noté como sus puños se cerraban más así como su expresión se endurecía.

–Sólo quería prevenirte– soltó entre dientes y con los ojos llameando de furia.

–Y te lo agradezco– sonreí con sorna y agregué –pero no lo necesito, gracias– noté como Jake se acercó a nosotros y me separé un poco de Edward, no sé en qué momento nos habíamos acercado tanto.

Edward se alejó maldiciendo y refunfuñando, mientras yo me encogía de hombros ante la muda pregunta de Jacob. Como había dicho antes, Edward Cullen cambiaba de humor en un santiamén.

El camino hacia la casa de mi amigo fue en silencio, y en cuanto llegamos, me acerqué y le di un beso de despedida en la mejilla. Jacob acomodó la moto y antes de que me alejara más, él me detuvo y dijo.

–Cuídate mucho Bells, y de preferencia no tomes nada de lo que ellos te ofrezcan– yo lo miré sorprendida por su comentario, que se parecía mucho a lo dicho por Edward.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunté con suma curiosidad ante tanta advertencia de mi amigo y Cullen.

–Son peligrosos, créeme– sentenció y para no preocuparlo sin razón, acepté.

–De acuerdo, me cuidare– me alejé y me subí al jeep.

… …

… …

Durante el camino a mi casa no pude dejar de pensar en Rosalie, Emmett y Edward, y sobre todo en lo que Jacob me había dicho. Debía ser sincera y aceptar que mi amigo tenía un poco de razón, pero aún así estaba equivocado con respecto a Emmett.

A mí también me sorprendió y molestó que comenzara una relación con la odiosa de Jane, sobre todo poco tiempo después que llegáramos a Forks y después de lo que pasó con Victoria, yo creí que se la pensaría dos veces antes de volver a salir con alguien tan superficial. Y si bien Jane no era como Victoria, tampoco era una chica adecuada para mi hermano.

Rosalie sí era la indicada. Pero todo se complicaba con la presencia de Cullen.

De algún modo tenía que ayudar a mi hermano para lograr que se sacara de encima a Jane, pero al mismo tiempo tenía que pensar en Rose. No sabía si la apreciación de Jacob sobre Rosalie y Edward era cierta, pero por mucho que me disgustara la idea, si Rosalie en verdad gustaba de Edward y él le correspondía, yo no podía hacer nada en contra de eso.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de mí se resistía a aceptar tal hecho, incluso cuando las sonrisas sinceras entre ellos dos podían confirmar lo dicho por Jake.

Solté el aire con la firme convicción que Cupido era un soberano idiota en pañales y que el amor sólo traía problemas a las personas…

Llegué a casa topándome con la mirada entre ansiosa y enojada de mi hermano y para evitar que se pudiera a regañarme por la hora que era, le expliqué que ahora tendríamos que pasar por Jasper. A Emmett no pareció agradarle la idea de ir a la casa Hale, y entonces comprendí que lo que menos quería era toparse con Rosalie, pero no tenía que preocuparse, lo más probable es que mi amiga siguiera todavía en la compañía de Cullen… obviamente no se lo dije, no quería enojarlo más.

Subí rápidamente hacia mi habitación para cambiarme la ropa, ya que toda la humedad de la playa se había pegado en ella y no quería enfermarme. Tardé menos de 20 minutos en estar lista y es que mi atuendo no era demasiado llamativo ni arreglado simplemente era yo, básicamente porque me importaba un carajo quien estuviera en esa bendita fiesta, y aunque los rumores decían que era una fiesta muy exclusiva, no estaba interesada en agradar a nadie.

Estábamos casi en la puerta, listos para salir, cuando Jasper llamó a casa, disculpándose por no poder ir con nosotros. Al parecer el día en la playa había afectado a alguien acostumbrado al calor de Phoenix como mi amigo y ahora tenía calentura por culpa de un súbito resfriado.

Traté de sonar amigable al despedirme de Jasper, pero claramente un sentimiento agradable era lo que menos sentía.

Sin otra cosa que tuviéramos pendiente, Emmett y yo salimos en el Jeep rumbo a la fiesta de los Vulturi.

… …

… …

Emmett estacionó el auto frente una casa enorme; la fachada estaba pintada de un color borgoña y su estructura parecía antigua, casi como un pequeño castillo. Un castillo un poco escalofriante, de hecho.

Bajé del auto estrujando mis manos porque los nervios me dominaban, a pesar de que durante todo el camino no hice otra cosa que maldecir mi suerte. No era buena tratando con desconocidos y si eso le sumamos las advertencias que tuvieron a bien darme Jacob y Edward, pues estaba doblemente nerviosa.

La estruendosa música llegaba hasta nosotros con claridad cada vez que nos acercábamos a la puerta, pero eso no impidió que alguien escuchara el timbre que Emmett hizo sonar.

Una chica morena, de rizos negros y aspecto altanero nos abrió la puerta. Estaba enfundada en un micro vestido de color blanco y en su mano llevaba una bebida, cuando ella hablo, el olor a alcohol llegó hasta mis fosas nasales, eso y el exótico perfume que utilizaba.

–Hola Gianna– saludó serio Emmett.

–Hola bombón, que bueno que llegaste, la pequeña Jane se estaba poniendo un poco loca con tu ausencia– declaró ella casi comiéndose con los ojos a mi hermano… a mí ni siquiera me había visto.

–Si bueno, ya estamos aquí– Emmett trataba de ocultarlo, pero por su tono de voz sabía que este era el último lugar en el que quería estar.

–Me alegro– desvió su mirada de Emmett hacia mí, y arrugando la nariz, preguntó – ¿Quién es esta pequeña… criaturita? – su pequeña pausa me hizo preguntarme qué era lo que iba a decir, la expresión odiosa en su rostro me dio una pequeña idea.

–Es Isabella, mi hermana– Emmett volteó hacia mí y me presentó –ella es Gianna, la novia de Félix, primo de Jane–.

–Mucho gusto– dije dándole la sonrisa más falsa que pude.

–Encantada– al parecer, ella estaba haciendo lo mismo –pasen, todos están en el salón trasero, después del jardín– Emmett asintió y me tomó del brazo para guiarme.

Caminamos por un pasillo decorado con muchos cuadros, algunos eran retratos de gente que parecía de otra época, los demás eran fotografías también de personas, pero lo que era común en todos ellos era que en cada rostro dominaba una expresión de creerse superiores a los demás, como si fueran de la realeza.

Pasamos también delante de muchas puertas, la mayoría cerradas, que supuse, daban a otras zonas de la enorme casa. No me apetecía para nada averiguar qué era lo que esas puertas escondían.

Llegamos a un jardín que, a decir verdad, estaba un poco descuidado, los árboles estaban desproporcionados, las bancas que estaban colocadas parecían oxidadas y había un poco de hierba que en algunas zonas eclipsaba la hermosa variedad de flores rojas... creo que esta familia tenía cierta fijación con el color rojo.

Llegamos a un gran salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, esta parecía ser su función. Mucha gente se encontraba aquí, la mayoría charlando y con un vaso en la mano, algunos más besuqueándose, otros bailando y una que otra parejita en la parte trasera del salón parecían estar protagonizando una escena de película porno con ropa puesta.

Pude distinguir a Tanya Denali sonriendo como tonta a un chico rubio, mientras su hermana Kate estaba concentrada en batallar con la boca de Dimitri… algo asqueroso. Irina bailaba con Eric, si es que a lo que hacía puede llamarse bailar y Jessica estaba aferrada al cuello de Mike mientras el pasaba sus manos libremente por su trasero.

Gianna caminó hasta el que supuse, era Félix, ya que se sentó en sus piernas y él la abrazó muy posesivamente. Las otras decenas de personas no las conocía y tampoco me apetecía conocerlas, pero tendría que soportar estar aquí algunas horas para apoyar a mi hermano, Por lo menos en este momento me alegraba de estar con él. El gran chillido que sonó detrás de nosotros, parecido a una risa de hiena enferma, me hizo saber que eso no dudaría.

– ¡Bebé! – Jane se acercó a Emmett y lo abrazó por detrás, así que no pudo ver la ligera mueca de desagrado que hizo.

–Hola Jane – contestó él, esforzándose por aparentar estar bien.

–Vamos a un lugar más íntimo, no creo que noten nuestra ausencia– creo que Jane intentó que su tono fuera sensual, pero a mí me provocaron nauseas y por la mirada de mi hermano, tuvo el mismo efecto en él.

–No creo que sea buena idea Jane– Emmett se deshizo sutilmente de su abrazo y se acercó más a mí y pasó su brazo por mis hombros –no quiero dejar a mi hermana sola– miré a Emmett con la suplica implícita en sus ojos y de refilón, vi que ella me miró e intentó sonreír, algo que le salió fatal.

–Oh Isabella, que bueno que viniste– su tonó ahora fue asquerosamente dulce… y nuevas nauseas me atacaron –Vamos bebe hay mucha gente aquí, estoy segura que Isabella no se aburrirá– nuevamente ella me ignoró y habló como si yo no estuviera aquí, mientras yo me debatía entre exigirle a Emmett que terminara de una vez con ella o darle un puñetazo a Jane si volvía a llamarme Isabella con su tono tan horrible.

–Ve Emmett, no te preocupes– Emmett se giró a mí rogándome con la mirada que no lo dejara a solas con ella pero ya era tiempo que viniera a hacer lo que se suponía iba a hacer –seguramente encontraré algo que hacer, ve a _resolver_ tus asuntos– hice hincapié en el resolver, ya que mientras más rápido terminara con Jane, más rápido nos largaríamos de aquí.

Jane sonrió satisfecha con mis palabras y no espero más y jaló a Emmett hacia unas escaleras que hasta ese momento no había visto. Cuando desaparecieron por un ancho corredor en la parte de arriba, busqué un lugar en el cual poder estar sin que nadie me molestara ni me viera, pero todo estaba atestado de gente y ningún espacio en este gran lugar parecía ofrecer cierta intimidad.

Finalmente, después de dar una pequeña ronda por el lugar, encontré un rincón desde donde podía ver perfectamente cuando Emmett regresara, así que hacia ahí me dirigí. Una vez llegué, me senté a esperar, pero todo estaba muy aburrido, sobre todo porque la mayoría estaban muy ocupados en conquistar a alguien, o meterse en los pantalones de alguien o explorar la cavidad bucal de alguien más.

Pasados apenas diez minutos, mi aburrimiento era total. Pero me alegraba que hasta el momento, nadie hubiera reparado en mí, así que nadie me molestaba. Estaba decidida a mandarle mensajes a Jasper para entretenerme un poco.

– ¿Qué hace una chica tan preciosa como tú, escondida de los demás? – me sobresalté al escuchar a alguien hablarme tan cerca cuando hace apenas cinco segundos nadie más había descubierto mi refugio. Estaba a punto de mandar a la mierda a quien quiera que me estaba molestando, pero en cuanto lo miré, no pude decir nada, aún si las palabras las tenía en la punta de la lengua.

Frente a mí se encontraba un chico muy apuesto, de tez blanca y cabello castaño oscuro, ojos increíblemente azules, nariz afilada y una boca color rosa que en este momento estaba adornada con una sonrisa y mostraba su blanca dentadura, en verdad era muy guapo. Cuando noté que lo había estado viendo más tiempo de lo que la buena educación dictaba, traté de decir algo, olvidando las palabras de rechazo que eran destinadas para él.

–Yo bueno… la verdad sólo estaba esperando– no supe que más decir, de todos modos no sabía quién era y no tenía que darle todos los detalles.

–Oh, disculpa mis modales, me llamo Alec Vulturi– sonrió aun más y me ofreció su mano, que acepté rápidamente para no verme tan tonta. Su mano estaba muy fría, nada comparado con la calidez de Jacob… o la energía de Edward.

–Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella– le ofrecí una sonrisa y él apretó mi mano, algo que me causo una repentina liberación de adrenalina, aunque no supe bien por qué.

–Muy bien Bella, creo que esto de las fiestas no es lo tuyo– dijo y yo me sonrojé avergonzada por mostrarme tan abiertamente antisocial –y, a decir verdad, no es lo mío tampoco, así que ¿por qué no vamos afuera y si quieres te muestro la casa?– si bien mi intención era permanecer en ese rincón como una lapa hasta que Emmett regresara, había algo atrayente en la voz de Alec que me hizo aceptar.

–Ok– en cuanto me puse de pie, noté que, por alguna extraña razón, tenía mucha curiosidad de conocer la casa, y también quería conocer mejor al chico a mi lado.

Alec y yo salimos al jardín, dejando atrás un poco el ruido y a las demás personas, aunque después estuvimos de regreso en la casa. Como no quería fundirme en un silencio incomodo, fui la primera en hablar.

–Así que eres un miembro más de la familia Vulturi– comenté y después pregunté – ¿Qué eres de Jane? –.

–Soy su hermano– dijo y yo lo miré sorprendida –de hecho, somos gemelos– añadió y me vi inmediatamente buscando rasgos de Jane en él. A decir verdad, el color de los ojos era diferente, pero ambos mostraban la misma expresión de arrogancia, sólo que en el caso de Alec había algo atractivo en la forma de sus ojos que lograba disimular esto.

–Wow– murmuré todavía sorprendida por mi descubrimiento, aunque había algo que todavía no entendía – pero ¿por qué no te había visto en la escuela antes? – me avergoncé al instante al darme cuenta que parecía una chica chismosa y me enfurruñé por mi curiosa naturaleza –bueno si es algo que se puede saber– añadí tratando de arreglar un poco mi actitud.

–No te preocupes– Alec me miró y sonrió –estuve unos meses en Italia ayudándole a mi abuelo a hacer unas cosas, así que estudié en casa con un tutor particular– su tono fue neutro pero logré atisbar un poco de rabia en sus ojos, después sonrió de nuevo y ese destello se borró.

– ¿Tu familia es Italiana? – pregunté de nuevo, vaya, en esta ocasión me estaba superando a mí misma… creo que estaba actuando mucho más curiosa que Alice.

–Sí, mis abuelos viven allá, pero mis padres y mis tíos decidieron quedarse aquí–.

–Entonces ¿todos viven aquí?– el asintió y después dijo.

–Mi abuelo mandó a construir la casa para sus dos hijos y sus familias, a él siempre le ha gustado que toda la familia esté reunida– en ese momento llegamos al pasillo de los retratos y aunque en verdad me avergonzaba preguntar por cada cosa, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener a Alec para conseguir respuestas.

–Todas esas personas son tus ancestros– dije señalándole los retratos que parecían más antiguo. Alec volvió a asentir.

–Todo el clan Vulturi desde sus orígenes hasta nosotros– era cierto que todos los rostros de esta familia tenían un aire despectivo y algunos incluso cruel, pero ya había encontrado la excepción a esto: Alec, ya que él me parecía muy gentil –Este es mi padre, Cayo Vulturi, mi madre Didyme y Dimitri, Jane y yo, y en este están mis tíos Marcus y Athenodora y mis primos Félix y Heidi– su padre tenía una mirada que me causó escalofríos y aunque su madre era sumamente hermosa, tenía el mismo aire superficial de Jane, Dimitri y Alec mostraban un porte aristocrático y noté que ese encanto en los ojos se perdía, porque él miraba fríamente al frente al igual que sus hermanos.

Después me quedé mirando la enorme fotografía de sus tíos y primos y a comparación de Cayo, Marcus tenía una mirada fastidiada. Su esposa tenía una sonrisa que aunque no era cálida, tampoco era fría. Sus hijos tenían el mismo aire de todos los Vulturi, aunque debía aceptar que sus miradas eran más sinceras y cálidas que las de los demás.

Caminamos un poco más y entramos a una sala donde, de nuevo, el color predominante era el rojo, así que comenté.

–Creo que a tu familia le encanta el color rojo– él soltó una risa que sonó un poco irónica.

–Mis abuelos principalmente son los que tienen esa fijación por el rojo, es su color favorito, y pues los demás decidimos dejarlo así, no nos molesta en absoluto el color– se detuvo un instante y después continuó –mi abuelo cree que el rojo simboliza el poder y mi abuela piensa que es pasión, por eso es su favorito– bueno, eso tenía un poco más de sentido.

Alec me siguió explicando cosas de su casa y de su familia, y recalcaba que eso era muy importante para ellos. Yo amaba a mi familia, pero aún así me parecía demasiado, principalmente porque en las palabras de Alec no se lograba vislumbrar el amor que sientes por tu familia.

–Ya sabes Bella, nuestro origen italiano nos lleva a proteger a la familia– se justificó, pero en su caso parecía incluso más que eso.

–Creo que es fascinante– dije con sinceridad aunque traté de ocultar mis reservas –no hay nada más importante que eso–.

–Estoy de acuerdo, y así como nuestros padres, hermanos y demás familiares son muy importantes, también está en nuestra naturaleza proteger a nuestras parejas– al decir esto lo miré y una cierta chispa de algo que no supe identificar brillo en sus ojos… algo que me provocó un escalofrío.

–Sí, proteger a tu pareja también debe ser importante– logré apartar la mirada de la suya porque me sentí un poco incomoda y miré mi reloj disimuladamente, notando que ya llevábamos cerca de dos horas hablando y yo había olvidado que tenía que esperar a Emmett –creo que debemos regresar, debo buscar a mi hermano –comenté un poco preocupada al pensar que él pudo haber regresado ya y estuviera preocupado al no encontrarme donde se suponía que estaría.

–Vamos– Alec me tomó gentilmente del brazo y me condujo de vuelta al gran salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. En cuanto entramos, nos dirigimos de nuevo al rincón donde él me había encontrado.

En la fiesta parecía ir casi todo igual, la pequeña diferencia radicaba en que en algunos chicos y chicas el alcohol ya estaba haciendo efecto, Gianna y Félix habían desaparecido y en el otro extremo del lugar, Tanya hacía gestos con las manos y hablaba con su hermana Kate mientras señalaba hacía mi lado derecho, furiosa. Con curiosidad, desvié mi mirada hacia donde ella veía, para toparme con Rosalie y Edward, de pie y tomados de la mano a un lado de la improvisada pista de baile.

Rosalie miraba por todo el lugar con expresión preocupada mientras Edward hacía lo mismo pero más disimuladamente que ella. El rostro serio de Edward se relajó un poco en cuanto su mirada se detuvo en mí, después se acercó a decirle algo a Rose y ambos caminaron en mi dirección.

–Bella ¿dónde estabas? – ignoré su pregunta y sorprendida pregunté a mi vez.

– ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – sólo la miraba a ella porque la penetrante mirada de Edward me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

–Decidimos acompañarte ya que Jasper no pudo, pero no te encontrábamos por ningún lado– Rosalie me miró interrogante y volvió a preguntar – ¿en dónde estabas? Y ¿dónde rayos está tu hermano? – miré disimuladamente las escaleras donde una hora antes Emmett había desaparecido y no pudiendo evitarlo, dije.

–Amh, Emmett subió con Jane– la expresión de Rose se volvió fría pero la conocía tan bien que sabía que era sólo un mecanismo de defensa –pero no te preocupes, no estuve sola, Alec me encontró y se ofreció a darme un tour por su casa, sabes que no me gustan mucho las fiestas– en ese momento sentí a Alec posicionarse junto a mí haciéndose notar y obviamente Rosalie y Edward lo repararon en él –mira Rose él es Alec Vulturi– dije para romper un poco la tensión que sentía –Alec ella es mi mejor amiga Rosalie Hale y él es Edward Cullen– Alec dio un paso al frente para saludar a Rose, pero ella sólo sonrió con cortesía y ni ella ni Edward hicieron amago de acercarse. Extrañada por la actitud de ambos, me acerqué a Alec y le sonreí, avergonzada. Ya sabía que Edward era un grosero, pero no me lo esperaba de Rose.

Volví a mirarlos y mi amiga parecía fastidiada, en cambio Edward parecía estarse conteniendo aunque su mirada furiosa estaba clavada en Alec.

–Vulturi– soltó Edward entre dientes al mismo tiempo que la tensión parecía aumentar.

–Cullen– respondió Alec con gélida cortesía –pensé que asistir a alguna fiesta en mi casa era lo último que harías– aunque el comentario de Alec sonaba hasta cierto punto burlón, pude captar un poco de nerviosismo… incluso un poco de miedo.

–No te preocupes, esta vez no vine a verte a ti– y después me miró a mí. Por alguna razón, su mirada me intimidó. En ese momento mi atención se desvió a la escalera, donde Emmett venía un poco apresurado con Jane siguiéndolo. Mi hermano parecía realmente fastidiado y ella tenía el rostro crispado.

Fue muy obvio el cambio en sus rostros en cuanto se encontraron con nosotros.

El ceño fruncido de Jane cambió a una gran sonrisa mientras que Emmett reflejó un poco de tristeza.

– ¡Hola! – gritó Jane con falsa alegría mirando alternadamente entre Edward y Rose –no recuerdo haberlos invitado, pero de igual manera sean bienvenidos– su odioso comentario sólo aumento mis ganas de golpearla.

–Hermana, compórtate– susurró Alec a su hermana aunque ahora si se notaba divertido –cualquier amigo de esta preciosura puede venir– su comentario me incomodó y es que el tono que empleó me hizo recordar por un momento a James y por las reacciones de Rose y Emmett ellos debieron hacerlo también –además ellos también deben ser amigos de tu novio– Jane entrecerró los ojos y miró muy mal a su hermano. Emmett iba a aclarar algo pero Jane fue más rápida y lo jaló a la pista.

–Vamos a bailar bebé– gritó y rió aunque su sonrisa causaba más escalofríos que gracia –no me canso de estar sobre ti– su comentario fuera de lugar causó que Emmett despegara su vista de mi amiga rubia y el chico cobrizo, y aunque se notaba visiblemente molesto por eso, dijo.

–Creo que es buena idea– y siguiéndola, desaparecieron, no sin antes mi hermano volviera a ver las manos unidas de Edward y Rosalie.

Esto estaba fuera de control. Se suponía que a esta hora mi hermano ya habría terminado con risa de hiena enferma Jane, que Edward y Rose no deberían estar aquí y sobre todo, yo estaría haciendo alguna travesura con Jake, no aburriéndome en esta horrible fiesta… pero pensándolo mejor, tampoco hubiera conocido a Alec.

–No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí– dijo Edward mirando a Rosalie y sonriéndole –vámonos Lili– después posó su mirada en mí y esta cambió completamente, la gentileza se borró y ahora podía distinguir furia y aborrecimiento bullir dentro de él.

Aunque algo dentro de mi pecho pareció estrujarse al ser realmente consciente que yo despertaba todos los malos sentimientos existentes en Edward, sostuve su mirada con todo el orgullo y la dignidad de la que fui capaz. Entonces ellos se fueron y mi eficiente mascara cayó, dejándome una sensación de vacío.

Dispuesta a olvidarme de ellos, miré a Alec y él estaba muy serio, parecía estar pensando en algo muy profundamente y cuando las luces del lugar dieron de lleno en sus ojos, noté un cierto brillo peligroso en ellos.

Me estremecí.

Volví la mirada hacia mi hermano que bailaba muy pegado a Jane y me preocupé mucho al ver sus ojos. Como momentos antes, se veía fastidiado y enojado pero principalmente se veía triste. Y obviamente, la culpa la tenían Rosalie y Edward, porque no me pasó por alto que ella ODIA su segundo nombre y ahora Edward como si nada le decía Lili. ¡LILI!

– ¿Quieres tomar algo? – la pregunta de Alec me regresó a la realidad, por lo que asentí después de notar que me había quedado mirándolo sin decir nada.

Nos dirigimos hacía un tipo de bar donde algunos chicos servían todo tipo de bebidas y aunque no sería mi primera vez tomando alcohol, me decidí por un jugo… mis emociones me tenían un poco alterada y si ingería un poco de alcohol, nada bueno saldría de aquí. Alec pidió lo mismo que yo y me agradó que no fuera igual que su familia, ya que sus primos y su hermano estaban más que bebidos.

Regresamos en silencio al mismo lugar donde habíamos estado todo el tiempo y Alec fue el encargado de romperlo.

–Así que tu hermano es el novio de mi hermana– preguntó y asentí sin mirarlo, mi hermano retenía toda mi atención.

–Así es– como me hubiera gustado decirle que no.

–Entonces– su tono animado me hizo mirarlo y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, aunque sus ojos me parecieron más fríos que antes –somos familia– agregó señalando a ambos.

–Creo– contesté un poco sorprendida por su conclusión y aunque no me molestaba su presencia, el hecho de que me hubiera incluido a mí en el mismo paquete de los demás Vulturi no me agradó.

Inmediatamente Alec volvió a preguntar.

– ¿Eres amiga de los Cullen?

–Sólo de Alice– respondí rápidamente –Edward es otra historia– y vaya que lo era.

–Pero es el novio de tu amiga ¿cierto? – una vez más me hubiera gustado decirle que no, pero no sabía cuál era el titulo de Edward en la vida de Rosalie, pero por su actitud, creo que era obvio… y eso produjo un nuevo estremecimiento en mí, uno doloroso.

–Creo que sí–.

–Pues, como tu amigo, debería advertirte y a tu amiga que tenga cuidado– miré a Alec y no me veía a mí, sin embargo en sus ojos había un brillo de algo parecido a la burla.

– ¿cuidado por qué? – pregunté. Él me miro entonces y su rostro cambió mostrando una mueca de dolor, pero sus ojos no lo hicieron… incluso aquel brillo pareció aumentar con odio y fría determinación que me hizo recordar a todos sus ancestros.

–Porque Edward Cullen es un cabrón mentiroso e hipócrita– su tono duro, muy diferente al que había tenido todo este tiempo, me sorprendió.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – su boca se extendió en una fría sonrisa.

–Creo que notaste la calidez de nuestro saludo– dijo con sarcasmo y yo asentí –pues eso se debe a que hace tiempo, encontré a mi novia encima de Edward… creo que podrás imaginarte que estaban haciendo– decir que estaba en perpleja era poco, y al ver la tristeza en el rostro de Alec, la perplejidad se convirtió en ira –y el imbécil tuvo la desfachatez de decir que ella se le había insinuado, hasta que no tuvo otra opción más que meterla en su cama– eso sonaba exactamente lo que Edward haría, y comprobar una vez más que él era un completo imbécil me dolió.

–Lo siento tanto Alec, siempre he pensado que Edward es un idiota, pero nunca imaginé que pudiera traicionar a alguien así– dije sintiéndome mal a lo que Alec sonrió irónicamente –No entiendo como Alice y él pueden ser hermanos si son tan diferentes, tampoco como Jacob puede ser su amigo, ese ser despreciable no puede estar rodeado de personas tan maravillosas como ellos– concluí pensando también en sus padres y en Rosalie, quien parecía quererlo cada vez más.

–Tal vez sea porque ignoran todo esto, nunca se lo he comentado a nadie– una vez más lo miré, sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir.

–Entonces ¿porque me lo dices a mi? – me pareció extraño que lo hubiera hecho cuando apenas nos conocíamos.

–Porque te considero mi amiga y tu amiga puede estar en peligro con alguien como él– su respuesta me conmovió y yo le sonreí en agradecimiento por su confianza en mí.

–No te preocupes, no dejare que lastime a Rosalie– algo se me tendría que ocurrir para lograr distanciarlos.

–Procura cuidarte tú también, Edward no se tienta el corazón para lastimar a alguna chica– esa advertencia estaba de más, ya que conocía a Edward lo suficiente para saber cuan vil podía ser. Ya un tipo al cual amaba me había lastimado, no iba a permitir que otro por el cual sólo sentía desprecio me lastimara.

–Eso no es problema, ya lo dije antes, tengo mi propio repelente para Edward Cullen– dije sin poder ocultar el orgullo que esto me producía.

–En verdad eres muy simpática y hermosa Bella– dijo y una sonrisa malévola brilló en su boca –me encanta que seas única– Alec se acercó más a mí y una de sus manos fue a parar a mi mejilla, causándome un escalofrío muy diferente a los que me producía Ed… cerré los ojos para eliminar ese pensamiento y me alejé de Alec, su toque me había dejado una sensación para nada agradable.

El ya conocido malestar que me causaba el hecho de que algún desconocido, principalmente hombre, me tocara regresó y al parecer, Emmett lo supo porque unos minutos después él llegó hasta nosotros y me evitó el tener que contestarle algo a Alec.

–Creo que ya debemos irnos Bells, ya es un poco tarde –asentí con más vehemencia de la requerida y ambos nos despedimos de Alec

–Fue un placer conocerte Alec– dije con cortesía y él sonrió mucho.

–Créeme Isabella que el placer fue todo mío– Emmett se tensó ante el tono de Alec y me acercó más a él mientras Alec continuaba –no todos los días puedo conocer a alguien tan hermosa como tú– se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla y, aunque yo quise retirarme para que eso no sucediera, al recordar que él se había portado muy bien conmigo me hizo quedarme en mi lugar –espero verte pronto.

Sonreí sin añadir nada más porque era seguro que nos viéramos en el instituto. Emmett habló.

–Alec– y con una última y ligera inclinación de cabeza, Emmett me tomó del codo y me llevó junto a él hasta la salida de aquella casa. Me sorprendió la facilidad y la rapidez con que salimos, sobre todo cuando esperaba que la figura de Jane saliera de algún lugar gritando porque mi hermano no se fuera. Me sentí feliz cuando no apareció.

Durante el trayecto de regreso a casa, Emmett y yo estuvimos callados, y aunque me moría por preguntarle muchas cosas, no me atreví a hacerlas porque me di cuenta que este día había sido duro para él, sobre todo después de ver a Edward y Rosalie tan juntos.

Me plantee la idea de contarle a Emmett todo lo que me había comentado Alec, pero eso sólo aumentaría la tristeza que mi hermano estaba sintiendo, al ver que mi amiga prefería al poco hombre de Edward en lugar a él, algo que tampoco yo entendía… Edward era un cerdo arrogante no merecía a unos padres como Esme y Carlisle, ni una hermana como Alice y mucho menos un amigo como Jacob, así que no iba a permitir que Rosalie anduviera con él, eso sólo la lastimaría.

Llegamos a casa y cada uno se encerró en su habitación, en este momento no quería ni podía hablar con nadie y probablemente mi hermano estuviera igual.

Durante buen parte de la noche estuve dándole vueltas a todo, tratando de encontrar una manera de que Edward pagara lo que había hecho a Alec, lo que le hacía a Alice al desplazarla y también las humillaciones y el sufrimiento que seguramente había provocado a más personas.

Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando y Morfeo se fue apoderando de mi, llevándome con él hacía un mejor lugar… hasta que una nueva pesadilla, o más bien la misma pero modificada, volvió a torturarme.

* * *

_**Mmmm ¿Hola? ¿hay alguien por ahí?**_

_**No saben lo mal que me siento por haber desaparecido y dejar colgadas las historias pero **__**mi tesis me absorbió por completo y por más que quise darme tiempo para ponerme a escribir y seguir el ritmo de actualización que llevábamos, no pude. Los horarios que impuso mi directora además de que tenía otras tareas que hacer me volvieron loca y cuando tenía un poco de tiempo para mí, tuve que invertirlo en ayudar a organizar una fiesta que tendremos pronto en la familia.**_

_**Y aunque ahora estoy de vacaciones, mi querida directora me dejó tareas sobre la misma tesis y debo continuar con eso, pero créanme que le daré preferencia a esto ya que en verdad extrañaba escribir y actualizar.**_

_**Seguimos con lo mismo, lunes la adaptación que estoy realizando, miércoles RE y los viernes serán o Mitologías o Entre los muros… este viernes toca a Mitologías… **_

_**Espero que sigan por aquí! Y les adelanto que para el próximo cap aparecerán las primas, haber que estragos causa su presencia!**_

_**Hasta el miércoles siguiente…**_

_**L'S P**_


	17. Chapter 17 La brisa y el monstruo

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM… la historia es resultado de mi imaginación y de leer y ver demasiadas veces Orgullo y Prejuicio.**

**.**

**Capítulo 17 La brisa y el monstruo del lago**

**.**

"**Cualquier atención o tolerancia hacia Darcy significaba una injuria para Wickham" Capítulo XVIII**

**.**

**.**

**Edward POV**

_Pasajeros con destino a los Ángeles, favor de abordar por la puerta numero 7…_

_El vuelo 505 procedente de la ciudad de Chicago aterrizará en breve, los pasajeros saldrán por la puerta 2…_

Me limité a sonreír porque por fin el avión había llegado.

No soportaría otra hora viendo a Alice ir de un lado para el otro como niña pequeña ni los lloriqueos del bebé que estaba cerca de mí… por el bien de la humanidad y de mis pobres oídos ¡qué alguien lo callara por favor!

Además el tipo con peinado raro que estaba parado a unos cuantos pasos de donde yo estaba no dejaba de mirarme como si me quisiera comer…

¡Auxilio quiero a mi mamá!

En la centésima quinta vez que Alice se levantó para mirar por el gran ventanal del aeropuerto que estaba frente a nosotros, bufé exasperado pero Alice como siempre me ignoró.

–Alice ¿podrías sentarte más de diez minutos? – ella me lanzó una gélida mirada y siguió en lo suyo, así que no me molesté más y mejor me coloqué los audífonos y me concentré en la música, dejando de lado a todos a mi alrededor.

… …

… …

… …

Casi 15 minutos después, era arrastrado por Alice por el aeropuerto hacia donde se suponía, mis primas llegarían. El mar de gente que estaba ahí nos dificultaba encontrarlas, por más brincos que diera Alice y yo mirara a todos lados. Mi hermana se escabulló entre un grupo de personas y traté de seguirla, pero choqué con alguien y cuando enfoque a esa persona, me encontré con la cobriza cabellera de Nessie, y detrás de ella, estaba su hermana Bree.

No vi a Alice regresar, pero en un instante se encontraba abrazando a Bree y ambas sonreían y hablaban muy rápidamente, mientras yo rodeaba los hombros de Renesmee con un brazo.

–Hola pequeña– la saludé y dejé un beso en su mejilla.

–Hola Ed– Nessie me sonrió y dijo –lo siento por el retraso, pero el estúpido clima no ayudó–.

–No te preocupes, esas cosas suelen pasar, además no esperamos mucho– ella me miró dudosa y sonrió más, era obvio que no me había creído. Cerca de mi pude escuchar el bufido indignado de Alice.

–Hola Edward– Bree se acercó a nosotros con mi hermana de su brazo.

–Hola Bree– respondí con una sonrisa. Miré a Alice haciéndole notar que no había saludado a Renesmee pero ella me ignoró.

–Hola Alice, veo que sigues tan simpática como siempre– Nessie miraba divertida a Alice.

–Lo mismo digo prima– Alice respondió utilizando su sonrisa forzada y sin esperar más, comenzó y añadió, llevando con ella a Bree –vamos por las maletas–.

Juntos fuimos por el equipaje de las chicas y después nos dirigimos hacia la salida. Vernos así, Alice platicando alegremente con Bree y yo caminando con Nessie me hizo recordar cuando mi mamá y mi tía Caroline nos llevaban al parque a jugar, siempre pensaban que Bree y Alice eran hermanas y Nessie la mía, todo por la similitud en nuestros tonos de cabello.

Por un momento me sentí melancólico por aquel tiempo en que solíamos divertirnos los cuatro... la vida no es tan complicada cuando eres un niño.

… …

… …

… …

Acomodé el equipaje en el maletero de mi auto y subí, Alice iba de copiloto y las chicas iban en el asiento trasero.

–Pensé que tía Esme iba a venir por nosotras– comentó Nessie en cuanto salimos del estacionamiento.

–Ella se sentía un poco mal, así que me pidió a mi venir– contesté atento a la carretera.

–Y por eso, el pequeño Eddie estaba furioso– dijo Alice con voz chillona y Bree comenzó a reír por su comentario.

–Alice, ¿Cuándo vas a entender que a Edward le fastidia que le digan Eddie? – dijo Renesmee y Alice la ignoró, aunque el enojo se evidencio en sus ojos. Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio hasta que mi hermana volvió a hablar.

–No sabes todas las cosas que tengo planeadas Bree– comentó con entusiasmo –tenemos una cita en el spa en Port Angeles, también para el cine, en un restaurante, vamos a ir a la Push, por supuesto una fiesta en casa y muchas sesiones de compras, sólo espero que Bella no se quejé– soltó muy rápido y después de respirar, añadió – oh Bree, Bella te va a caer súper bien, ella es muy buena persona, tal vez un poco callada, pero es muy simpática y divertida– ja, le faltó agregar fastidiosa, grosera y sobre todo, mala para escoger amistades.

–Oh sí, tan simpática como un hipopótamo enfermo– mencioné, lo que me hizo merecedor de un fuerte golpe en el brazo por parte de Alice – ¡auch! Eso dolió– me quejé.

–Sólo porque Bella no sea como las demás que se arrastran a tus pies y haga frente a tus groserías, no tienes porque ofenderla– Alice estaba enojada y evité rodar los ojos con cansancio porque mi hermana prefiriera a su amiga que a mí.

–Ah se me olvidaba que eras fiel a Isabella, lo bueno es que yo soy tu hermano– Alice hizo una mueca extraña y por un momento creí ver una sombra de tristeza en ella, pero me ignoró y siguió hablando con Bree.

… …

… …

… …

Llegamos a la casa y mamá ya nos estaba esperando en la puerta.

–Niñas ¿Cómo están? ¿tuvieron un buen viaje? – mamá se acercó a ellas y las abrazó

–Sí tía Esme, mamá y papá te mandan saludos– contestó Nessie.

–Muchas gracias, después hablaré por teléfono con ellos– mi mamá se veía un poco pálida, pero sonrió y no le di tanta importancia –ahora vamos adentro, les preparé unas ricas galletas mientras esperamos a Carlisle para comer– entramos todos y yo fui el encargado de subir las maletas al cuarto que mis primas ocuparían, que casualmente era el mismo que Isabella ocupó.

Cuando bajé, caminé a la cocina, donde mis primas, mi mamá y Alice estaban platicando y comiendo galletas. Mi mamá me miró y tomé unas cuantas, me llevé una a la boca y sonreí, las galletas de mi mamá eran geniales.

–Por cierto Edward– dijo mi mamá –vino Jacob a dejarte la tarea y algunos apuntes–.

– ¿Por qué no se quedó? – pregunté con la boca llena, a lo que mi mamá me miró arqueando una ceja y después de tragar, le sonreí.

–Dijo que iba a acompañar a Bella a Port Angeles, pero que si no entendías algo le hablaras– explicó.

–Gracias ma– salí todavía con una galleta en mi mano y otra en la boca y subí a mi habitación. Como mis primas llegaban temprano en la mañana, no fuimos a la escuela, así que como siempre hacíamos, Jacob me trajo los apuntes. Esto era algo que él y yo hacíamos desde hace años cuando alguno faltaba a la escuela, por algo somos los mejores amigos.

En mi escritorio había unas hojas y pude reconocer los garabatos de Jacob, pero lo que me extrañó fue que las hojas tenían una ligera fragancia a fresas, además las hojas tenían unos adornos un tanto femeninos.

Con curiosidad, tomé mi teléfono y marqué el número de Jacob, después del tercer timbrazo, él contestó.

–Gracias por los apuntes Jake pero ¿desde cuándo utilizas hojas adornadas y con aroma a fresas? – escuché la estruendosa sonrisa de mi amigo y respondió.

–**Lo que pasa es que se me acabaron las hojas y Bella me prestó algunas–** escuché que alguien hablaba con Jacob y me quedó claro que estaba con Isabella.

– ¿Y no te dieron ganas de vomitar por el olor? – pregunté para molestar, y nuevamente no pude evitar acercar las hojas a mi nariz.

–**No, el aroma de Bella es genial–** podía imaginarme la sonrisa tonta de Jacob en ese momento y me dieron ganas de golpearlo, se estaba superando en cuanto a lo cursi.

–Como tú digas– fue mi inteligente respuesta – ¿Por qué no me esperaste? Llegamos un momento después de que se fueron y te perdiste de las galletas de Esme– le comenté para fastidiarlo, porque sabía lo loco que se volvía por esas galletas.

–**Espera– **se escuchó que Jacob dijo algo y después habló **–Bella quería comprar algunos libros y venimos a Port Angeles a la librería– **se calló por un momento y siguió –**además, Esme nos regaló algunas cuando llegamos, así que Bella pudo probarlas también**– saber eso me molestó.

–Jacob, Isabella ya está lo suficientemente grandecita para ir ella sola– dije un poco exasperado por el excesivo cuidado que tenía con ella, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana y en cualquier momento se pudiera romper, algo que era remotamente imposible.

"_Menos cuando tiene esa mirada perdida y sus labios se contraen en una mueca dolorosa, o cuando toca el piano aquella melodía anhelante y al mismo tiempo triste"_ me corrigió aquella voz interna que solía fastidiar y la callé inmediatamente.

–**Eso ya lo sé, pero no pensaba dejarla sola con Alec– **Jacob escupió el nombre y de repente, la furia comenzó a recorrerme **–nos encontramos a Alec al salir de la escuela y Bella le dijo lo que íbamos a hacer, así que él le preguntó si podía acompañarla y ella aceptó–** _Estúpida Isabella_ quise gritar, pero sabía que Jacob se enojaría.

– ¿Y ahorita estás con ellos? – pregunté con los puños apretados.

–**Ahh hum, el idiota de Volturi no se ha despegado de ella, así que si me disculpas Ed, tengo que regresar y cuidar a mi chica, Alec no me da confianza–** _Y tienes razón_ pensé pero no se lo dije.

–No te preocupes, nos vemos mañana– me despedí y Jacob colgó.

Tomé las hojas de los apuntes y me los llevé a la nariz de nuevo, disfrutando del dulzón aroma. Era algo extraño pero aunque Isabella no me agradara mucho, su aroma a fresas me gustaba, algo estúpido, pero había descubierto que ese olor me relajaba.

Entonces recordé cuando la vi con el imbécil de Alec y una vez más la furia llegó. Ese día Rosalie y yo nos presentamos en la casa Volturi porque, cuando llegamos a casa de Rose, Jasper se encontraba allí, pálido y tembloroso, gracias al día de playa que tuvimos. Así que se me ocurrió la buena idea de ir y aprovechar para hacer más presión en Emmett al verme con Rosalie y así se decidiera a dejar a Jane de una vez por todas, además de que me preocupaba un poco que Isabella estuviera sola en esa casa donde acostumbraban a hacer cosas extravagantes.

Pero todo había resultado mal: el estúpido de Emmett se había enredado de nuevo con Jane y Bella no se encontraba sola y en apuros como lo imaginé, sino que estaba acompañada del imbécil de Alec y parecían llevarse muy bien.

Al primer momento me sorprendí de ver que Alec había regresado y por más que quise decirle algo, me contuve. Pero en cuanto vi la manera en que veía y hablaba a Isabella, estuve a punto de lanzarme hacia él y derribarlo a golpes, simplemente porque él no debía acercarse a ella. Y después, esa furia se dirigió a Isabella por no darse cuenta del tipo de persona que era ese idiota y sobre todo, por la manera en que le sonreía.

Y en cuanto noté que mi plan no había salido según lo planeado, fue hora de irnos, aunque por dentro quisiera desatar mi furia contra más de uno, pero desquitarme ahora sólo afectaría más a Rose, quien no soltó mi mano en todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí. Me sentí un idiota también por haberla llevado allí sabiendo que los causantes de su tristeza estarían también, pero creí que si Emmett veía a Rose, él dejaría de una vez por todas a Jane.

Ahora tenía a Emmett fulminándome con la mirada cada vez que coincidíamos en la cafetería, Rose parecía más abatida que antes y Bella parecía odiarme más, por supuesto, aunado a la odiosa presencia de Alec de regreso en la escuela. Por eso agradecía a Jacob por mantener a raya a Alec de Bella, porque ahora yo no podía decirle nada sin que ella me lanzara su mirada de odio. Jake intuía lo malo de Alec, aunque yo nunca le comenté nada de lo que pasó. Jacob era inteligente, Isabella… lo dudo.

– ¿Bella es la novia de Jake? – una vocecita me sobresaltó, y me giré para encontrarme a Nessie parada en el umbral de la puerta.

–Están en eso– respondí incomodó por la mirada de Nessie –pero al parecer sólo les falta hacerlo oficial– ella se acercó a mí y tomó las hojas que tenía en la mano para después llevarlas también a su nariz.

–Fresas, un bonito aroma– su voz sonaba segura pero también muy triste – ¿es de ella? –.

–Sí, es el aroma de Isabella– contesté y ella me miró como si hubiera visto algo extraño en mí, pero después se alejó y se sentó en la cama.

–Yo creí… tenía la esperanza que…– cerró los ojos y suspiro –pero ya no importa– susurró y me senté junto a ella.

–Creíste que Jacob por fin vería en ti a alguien más que mi pequeña primita– dije yo y ella asintió, comenzando a llorar.

–Pero creo que llegué tarde, además sólo me quedaré una semana, pero aún así pensé… tal vez fuera posible– y calló mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas – ¿él es feliz? –.

–Creo que sí, por lo menos nunca lo había visto sonreír tanto desde que Leah estaba aquí– y era cierto, aunque creyera firmemente que Bella no debería ser pareja de Jake.

– ¿Y ella lo merece? – quise decir que no, pero eso sólo lastimaría más a mi prima.

–No lo sé Nessie, mi relación con Isabella Swan no es muy buena que digamos, de hecho todo el tiempo estamos discutiendo– ella se separó un poco de mí y me observó detenidamente, algo que me hizo sentir un poco incomodo.

– ¿Acaso el selectivo casanova Edward Cullen perdió el encanto? – preguntó e inevitablemente me reí, porque eso no pasaría nunca. Además, la expresión de Nessie cambió también.

–No es mi culpa, ella es la que tiene problemas conmigo– dije pero Nessie no me creyó – de acuerdo, es desprecio mutuo– acepté y en sus ojos brilló algo que no supe reconocer.

–Entonces es la única chica que se ha resistido a tus encantos– afirmó, no preguntó –me pregunto ¿Qué le hizo eso a tu ego, Cullen? –.

–Nada, Isabella Swan no me afecta en nada, es alguien sin importancia– exclamé con más énfasis del que pretendía y me gané una nueva mirada inquisitiva de parte de mi prima.

–Y yo soy la reina de Roma– contestó burlona –pero bueno, vamos a comer, tío Carlisle ya llegó– y así, se desviaba del tema.

–Al fin, me muero de hambre– contesté para quitarle importancia y bajamos las escaleras rumbo al comedor.

… …

… …

Los días siguientes pasaron sin cosas interesantes, Alice se encargó de presentar a las chicas con nuestros amigos y como era de esperarse, hubo diferentes reacciones. Rosalie y Nessie congeniaron de inmediato, al igual que con Jasper. Bree se unió a Bella y a Alice y Emmett bromeaba mucho con ellas, pero su actitud irritable y su cara de amargado seguía apareciendo, sobre todo cuando yo me encontraba cerca. Pero el que más me sorprendió fue Jacob, ya que en cuanto vio a Nessie, su cara comenzó a hacer muecas extrañas y por un momento vi que veía con miedo a Bella y después a mí.

Renesmee me sorprendió con su actitud, ya que abrazó con fuerza a Jacob, aunque después actuó como si nada y aunque sabía que la presencia de Isabella la incomodaba, se comportó muy gentil con ella. Las reacciones de Isabella fueron muy diferentes, ya que también fue muy amigable con mis primas, pero parecía un poco irritada con su hermano, con Rose y como no, conmigo. Además de que se notaba un poco resentida con Jake.

En fin, era imposible entender a esa chica. Y lo peor era que los sueños habían regresado con más angustia y dolor.

… …

… …

Llegó el viernes, el día planeado para la fiesta de mis primas, y la casa era un caos.

Alice iba de un lado para el otro y subía y bajaba las escaleras todo el tiempo, repitiendo las mil cosas que tenía que hacer y el poco tiempo que disponía. Por supuesto, me obligó a ayudarla, aunque Bella y Rosalie también la estuvieran ayudando. Afortunadamente no tuvimos clases, si no todos hubiéramos faltado.

Mientras Jasper e Isabella iban por las botanas y las bebidas, Emmett ayudaba a Alice a decorar, ya que todavía no le retiraban el yeso y Alice lo retuvo como apoyo. Él , por supuesto, se la pasó refunfuñando contra mi hermana, aunque sospecho que era mi presencia junto a Rose lo que más lo molestó.

Rose y yo estábamos acondicionando los sillones, un poco alejados de ellos, y ella preguntó.

–Tus papás no se molestaran por todo esto– Rose miraba alrededor y después se detuvo en mi.

–No, ya están acostumbrados a las locuras de Alice– respondí mientras acomodaba unos cojines – ¿sabes a quienes invitó? – eso era algo que todavía no tenía del todo claro.

–Sé que invitó a Ángela, a Ben, Mike, mencionó a Seth pero no sé quién es, a Jacob, obviamente a nosotros y no que a quienes más– terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

–Creo imaginarme a quien invito– dije rogando internamente porque todo en la fiesta resultara bien.

– ¿Carlisle y Esme también van a estar en la fiesta? Porque también invito a mis papás y creo que a Charlie y Renée también– soltó y ahora fue mi turno de encogerme de hombros.

–Supongo que sí, aunque últimamente mi mamá no se ha sentido muy bien–dije en un susurró porque no quería que Alice escuchara.

–Bueno, tal vez la fiesta la alegre– respondió Lili sonriéndome. Alice se acercó a nosotros, al mismo tiempo que Jasper y Bella llegaban con las compras. Mandó a todos a cambiarse, llevándose a Rosalie y a Bella a su habitación, donde mantenía encerradas a mis primas también… a veces Alice me daba miedo, pero nunca lo aceptaría.

Casi dos horas después, los invitados empezaron a llegar. Y la mayoría de los presentes eran amigos de la Push, ya que Alice no se llevaba muy bien con los de la escuela.

Ben, Mike y Jacob fueron los primeros en llegar, aunque Jake fulminaba con la mirada a Newton, después Jared y Kim aparecieron tomados de la mano, más tarde Quil y Seth entraron por la puerta, y al ver a Seth me pregunté si eso incomodaría a Jacob, ya que él era el hermano de Leah.

Jasper y Emmett estaban sirviendo las bebidas, cuando Ángela llegó con una chica llamada Claire, seguidas por Charlie y Renée Swan y Robert y Jillian Hale, quienes se unieron a mis papás en un extremo de la sala.

Y ahora sólo faltaban las chicas, que si no me equivoco y casi nunca lo hago, Alice las estaba torturando con maquillaje, peinados, etc.

Me acerqué a Jacob, ya que parecía que se iba a lanzar encima de Newton, cuando vi que ambos se quedaron paralizados mirando hacia las escaleras. Por inercia y curiosidad, volteé la mirada hacia allí, encontrándome con un quinteto de chicas hermosas.

La primera a quien vi fue a Bree, mi pequeña primita estaba muy linda y noté como Seth se acercaba a ella, después siguió Rosalie, tan deslumbrante con su cabello rubio brillando gracias a la luz y una sonrisa que cualquiera podría caer rendido a sus pies.

Después bajó Nessie quien buscó con la mirada a alguien hasta que lo encontró y estaba parado junto a mí, el cual estaba como una estatua. Alice apareció y por un instante me recordó a una pequeña hada amarilla, gracias a su vestido. Por supuesto, Jasper la recibió abrazándola y besándola, dejándoles en claro a todos los chicos que la miraban que él era el novio.

Pero todo eso quedó bloqueado de mi mente al ver a la diosa que bajaba con la mirada en el suelo y las mejillas sonrojadas. Paseé mi mirada empezando por unos curiosos zapatos bajos color turquesa, siguiendo con unas cremosas y lindas pantorrillas. Mi mirada ascendió topándose con un vestido blanco que tenía un pequeño listón color azul puesto estratégicamente debajo de los pechos y así seguí hasta el rostro sonrojado de Bella Swan, enmarcado con sus hermosos rizos castaños sueltos.

Ella bajo las escaleras y como siempre, tropezó al final de estas, pero alguien la sostuvo y cuando vi de quien se trataba, salí de mi trance.

Jacob se había acercado hasta ella y la tomó delicadamente de la cintura, evitando que cayera. Y cuando se dieron una mirada cómplice, me entraron unas ganas enormes de ir por Jacob y apartarlo de ella, yo debía ser quien la sostuviera y admirada sus sonrojos y acariciara sus mejillas, no él.

Y esté pensamiento me produjo un escalofrío, porque la verdad oculta detrás de esto no podía ser otro que Bella Swan me gustara… y no lo podía creer.

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

–_Amor, me haces cosquillas– digo y rió sin poderlo evitar. Su nariz se pasea por mi cuello y sus labios dejan su huella también._

–_Ya te dije que amo tu aroma a fresas– susurra causando que mi corazón bombee más sangre por todo mi cuerpo –de hecho, amo todo de ti– y deja un suave beso en mis labios – ¿tú me amas Bella? –_

–_Con toda mi alma– respondo y sus brazos me aprietan más, presión que yo correspondo entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos._

–_Entonces ¿por qué huyes? – me pregunta y veo la tristeza brotar en sus ojos aunque no distingo su color._

–_Es por tu bien… yo no podría vivir si algo te ocurriera mi amor– digo y al igual que una nube cubre al sol, siento el pesar dominarme._

–_Nada va a pasar, yo te voy a proteger de todo– promete y me muevo hasta que quedo arrodillada frente a él y lo miro._

–_Pero ¿quién te protegerá de mí? – él me mira extrañado por mis palabras y yo sollozo –Te amo más que a nada– y me inclino para besarlo. El contacto entre sus labios y los míos comienza como el ligero toque de una mariposa, para después aumentar su intensidad y nos convertimos en dos enamorados sedientos por el amor del otro._

_De repente, el ruido de un estallido llega a mí antes de que note que algo moja mi vientre. Me alejo de él y sus ojos me miran fijamente, mientras su rostro va perdiendo color. Voy bajando la mirada y una gran mancha marrón se va extendiendo por su pecho hasta llegar a su estomago. Vuelvo a mirar el rostro del hombre que amo y sus ojos ya no brillan como antes. Comienzo a tocarlo por todas partes tratando desesperadamente que me hable antes de que mi cerebro pueda gritarme que él se ha ido, está muerto._

_Lo beso de nuevo sintiendo la frialdad de la muerte en sus labios y mis manos manchan de sangre sus pálidas mejillas. Y aunque mis sollozos son tan fuertes que incluso eclipsarían los relámpagos de la lluvia, una voz sumamente conocida por mí, se oye incluso por encima de todo:_

_Está muerto por tu culpa Bella, porque tú eres solo mía y pronto te encontraré…_

–Este helado está riquísimo– gritó Bree saboreando su helado de frambuesa. La miré tratando de olvidarme de aquella pesadilla que desde hace días venía torturándome por las noches. Después miré en la dirección de la pareja besándose que me había hecho pensar en ello… ya no estaban.

–Yo apoyo eso– la secundó Alice y miré como se llevaba a la boca su helado de café. Rápidamente puse mi mejor sonrisa para que notaran mi momentánea distracción –Vamos Bella di algo de tu helado– pidió Alice y yo me puse seria y mire fijamente mi helado de vainilla con galletas pensando que decir… _vamos, se divertida_, me ordené.

–Oh por todos los cielos, mi helado fue creado por los dioses para deleitar mi paladar– hablé con voz chillona y conseguí lo que quería, las carcajadas de Alice y Bree y como ganancia, yo también me reí.

Todavía nuestros cuerpos sufrían la sacudida de nuestras carcajadas cuando Rosalie y Renesmee aparecieron junto a nosotros.

– ¿De qué se ríen? – preguntó Rosalie mirándonos con extrañeza.

–Del placer celestial– contesté y volvimos a estallar en carcajadas. Estar con las chicas era muy agradable.

–Y ustedes ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – las cuestionó Alice y aunque preguntó en plural, sólo miró a Rose.

–Ah es que Nessie me pidió que le explicara algunas cosas sobre los autos y la lleve a la tienda para comprar unas cosas que me hacían falta– de Rose no me extrañó eso, ya que sabía que era muy buena con la mecánica, pero no sabía que la prima de Alice también le gustaba. Creo que todas miramos fijamente a Renesmee porque inmediatamente se sonrojó.

– ¿Y desde cuando te gusta la mecánica?– le preguntó Bree a su hermana mientras la miraba de forma suspicaz.

–Sabes que papá me va a comprar un auto y quiero saber algo de eso, no quiero quedarme varada a mitad de camino por no saber qué tiene mi auto– ella miraba fijamente a su hermana, pero Bree sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió charlando con Alice, mientras Renesmee y Rose se sentaban con nosotras poniéndose a charlar también.

Y mientras ellas platicaban, yo me puse a observarlas, cosa que siempre hacía. Desde pequeña, siempre había sido más observadora que habladora, rasgo que me diferenciaba claramente de mi madre y hermano, pero era algo que yo disfrutaba hacer. Estaba convencida que las personas mostraban más de sí mismas y de lo que pensaban por medio de sus gestos que por lo que decían, porque muchas veces lo que salía de sus bocas eran sólo mentiras.

Como me sucedió miles de veces con James, debí confiar más en lo que mis ojos percibían que en lo que mis oídos escuchaban.

Pero dejé de lado los pensamientos oscuros de mi pasado y me dedique a observar a las cuatro chicas frente a mí. Alice y Bree eran muy parecidas, ambas bajitas aunque Alice tuviera 17 años y Bree 14, ambas tenían la piel blanca casi pálida y su color de cabello era negro, la diferencia era que Bree lo tenía largo y rizado y Alice corto y en puntas.

Y de acuerdo a lo que Jacob me había comentado, Bree solía ser el alma ejecutora detrás de los planes de Alice, como la ves que robaron las galletas de Esme. Pero lo que más se notaba cuando estaban juntas, era el gran cariño que tenían. Bree me cayó muy bien desde el primer momento que nos convivimos.

En cambio, la actitud de Renesmee era más complicada de leer. La primera vez que la vi, su actitud fue amable y gentil, pero había algo que me hacía dudar en su actitud. Hubo un momento en que pareció perder el control sobre sí misma y la mirada que me dio fue de desprecio total, pero rápidamente esa mirada desapareció.

Y ahora, todas las veces que estábamos juntas, parecía que deliberadamente me ignoraba hablando exclusivamente con Rosalie y en algunas ocasiones con Alice o Bree. También había notado que Alice la ignoraba en ocasiones, aunque ya sabía que Alice estaba molesta con su prima por culpa de Edward.

Entonces la única conclusión a la que llegaba era que Renesmee Cullen era una extensión de Edward, ambos con la misma actitud bipolar, ambos creyéndose la última botella de agua del desierto e incluso, ambos eran muy parecidos físicamente.

Y por más que quise ver la actitud de ambos primos no pude hacerlo, ya que estos días no había visto para nada a Edward. Y esto me alegraba mucho, ya que no sabía si podría controlarme y no reprocharle su traición a Alec.

–Bella ¿te vas a quedar aquí toda la vida?– la pregunta de Rosalie me saco de mis pensamientos y al mirarlas, vi que ya estaban listas para irnos, excepto yo por supuesto. También debía aprender a perderme en mi mente en los momentos oportunos. Claramente este no lo era.

–Por más que quiera no puedo, tanto placer celestial me va a provocar sobrepeso– dije riendo al ver que me veía con esa mirada inquisitiva que siempre conseguía que le dijera lo que estaba pensando.

–Y entonces el buen amigo Jake no te querría ¿verdad? – Alice me miró con una sonrisa traviesa, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Renesmee contesto por mí.

– Es obvio que no conoces a Jacob tanto como parece si insinúas algo así de él– miraba fijamente a Alice –Jacob jamás dejaría de querer a alguien especial para él sólo por unos kilos de más– al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se sonrojó y añadió –todos sus amigos sabemos eso–.

A simple vista, parecía simplemente la defensa de un buen amigo, pero la convicción y firmeza con que lo dijo demostró que Jacob era muy especial para ella… y entonces algunas cosas quedaron claras para mí. Y también tendría que actuar sobre eso.

… …

… …

… …

Salimos al estacionamiento hasta llegar al jeep, auto elegido para el día de compras ya que no cabíamos ni en el Porche de Alice ni en el convertible de Rose. El silencio se instaló en el auto en cuanto estuvimos sentadas y encendí el motor, y la verdad en este momento no me agradaba pasar los 25 minutos a la casa de Alice sintiéndome incomoda.

–Sus nombres son muy originales ¿de dónde los sacaron? – pregunté. Desde el momento que supe su existencia, era algo que me daba mucha curiosidad y así podía quitar un poco de tensión al ambiente, espero.

–Mi mamá fue la que los escogió– contestó Bree y que Renesmee volvía a ignorarme –cuando nació Nessie estaba en una época un poco hippie y saco su lado creativo así que le puso Renesmee, pero no me pregunten qué significa porque no lo sé– vi que Renesmee hizo una mueca extraña a su hermana.

– ¿Y tu nombre? –.

–Mamá decía que cuando nací era como la brisa, así que me puso Bree– se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Y a quien se le ocurrió decirte Nessie? – pregunté a Renesmee forzándola a que me mirara, la verdad estaba cansada de ser ignorada y quería saber por qué lo hacía.

–Jacob– respondió con una pequeñísima sonrisa y mirada desafiante y después de nuevo con despreció como si lo último que quisiera fuera hablar de él conmigo. La miré atentamente también por el espejo y después de un momento ella regresó su atención a la ventana. Alice fue quien tuvo la amabilidad de explicármelo todo.

–Lo que pasó fue que Renesmee no podía decir bien su nombre, sólo decía Nesmee y cuando Jacob la escuchó, dijo que era un nombre muy complicado, así que él le puso Nessie, era más fácil para él, además sólo teníamo años– Alice soltó una risilla y continuo –a mi tía Caroline casi le da un infarto cuando supo cómo le decía y gritó que su hija no era el monstruo del lago Ness–.

–Claro, que comparen a tu hijo con un monstruo es algo que hace enojar a cualquier madre– respondí dándole la razón y sonriéndole.

–Pero como en verdad es más fácil decir, pues ahora todos le dicen así– asentí y como se me habían acabado los temas de conversación por ahora y ninguna de ellas dijo algo -aunque si podía escuchar a Rosalie y Nessie cuchichear- pasamos los últimos minutos del viaje en silencio.

… …

… …

… …

Ayudamos a Alice a bajar las bolsas y quedamos de vernos mañana temprano para ayudar con la fiesta que Alice venía preparando. Después llevé a Rosalie a su casa y de nuevo viajamos en silencio, algo que nunca había pasado entre nosotras. Notarlo me dio tristeza.

La dejé en su casa y me fui a la mía, decidiendo ser una adolescente normal poniendo música a todo volumen y cantando, algo que casi nunca hacía. De alguna manera tenía que sacar mi frustración por cosas que no entendía.

Llegué de mejor humor a la casa, pero este desapareció en cuanto vi a Emmett. Todavía estaba enojada con él porque seguía empeñado en mantener su relación con Jane cuando era más que obvio que ya no soportaba estar con ella.

Y también estaba enojada con Rosalie por escudarse estando con Edward cuando yo notaba que sufría cada vez que mi hermano y hiena loca Jane estaban cerca… era un cuento de nunca acabar. Y lo peor es que me entristecía no poder decirle nada sobre él, ya que cuando lo intenté, Rosalie se negó a escucharme diciendo que ella confiaba en Edward y aunque a veces se comportaba como un idiota, a ella le gustaba.

Evidentemente, si le contaba lo de Alec no me iba a creer y la que quedaría mal sería yo. Pero no me iba a dar por vencida y por lo menos hablaría con Jake para saber si estaba enterado de eso, siendo su mejor amigo algo tendría que saber y ojala fuera suficiente para que se diera cuenta que Edward no era bueno como amigo ni como nada.

Pasé el resto de la tarde encerrada en mi habitación sin ganas de ver a nadie, aunque estaba un poco extrañada porque Jacob no me había llamado. Tal vez tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

… …

… …

… …

El viernes fue un caos total. Alice irrumpió en mi habitación desde temprano porque según ella no teníamos mucho tiempo para arreglar todo y sólo Jasper fue quien impidió que la asesinara, alegando que no quería quedar viudo mucho antes de casarse. Después de 20 minutos, Emmett, Alice Jasper y yo salimos rápidamente hacia la casa de la enana demente que tenía como amiga.

Ahí ya se encontraban Rosalie y Edward arreglando un poco, pero todavía faltaban cosas por hacer y un refunfuñón Emmett se quedó allí reclutado por Alice mientras Jasper y yo íbamos por botanas al supermercado. Después de que buscáramos todo lo que nos había pedido Alice, nos dirigimos a pagar y e Íbamos en el pasillo hacia la caja cuando nos encontramos a Alec.

–Hola hermosa Bella– dijo como siempre que me veía y sonreí, a pesar de que no estaba del mejor humor.

–Hola Alec– me acerqué con Jasper a cuestas y los presente –te presento a Jasper Hale– dije señalando a Jasper quien sonrió un poco y le dio la mano –Jasper él el Alec Vulturi–.

–Wow, ¿para qué es toda esa comida? – preguntó viendo todo lo que teníamos en el carrito.

–Alice va a dar una fiesta– dije sonriendo –sus primas vinieron de Chicago y ella está muy contenta– en cuanto lo dije, noté como Alec se tensaba un poco para después sonreír… la misma sonrisa que tenía después de ver a Edward, una sonrisa un poco burlona, lo cual me extrañó – ¿no te gustaría ir? – pregunté esperando que aceptara.

–Lo siento preciosa, no creo que sea lo mejor para mi, además tengo otras cosas pendientes que hacer– me incomodaba sobremanera que me dijera preciosa pero le resté importancia y aunque el hecho de que Alec estuviera en la fiesta hubiera estado genial me sentí muy tonta porque recordé lo que le había hecho Edward y era lógico que no quisiera verlo.

–Entonces nos vemos después– sugerí y volvió a sonreír.

–Por supuesto preciosa, hasta luego Jasper– se giró y salió rápidamente del lugar. Terminamos las compras y después de pagar, llevamos todo al auto y partimos para casa de Alice. Nuevamente el silencio hizo su aparición y ya me estaba hartando de esto, parecía que con el único que podía hablar era con Jacob y hasta el momento tampoco me había hablado.

–Jasper ¿no te agradó mucho Alec verdad? – pregunté queriendo hablar con mi amigo.

–No me lo tomes a mal Bells, pero hay algo en ese chico que no me termina de convencer– dijo mirándome un momento para después seguir mirando el camino. Fruncí el ceño y me sentí molesta porque a nadie parecía caerle bien Alec.

–No lo conoces bien, tal vez sea por eso– sugerí un poco más ruda de lo que quería.

– ¿Y tú lo conoces bien? – me cuestionó Jasper.

–Más que la mayoría de ustedes, sí– afirmé y era verdad porque ninguno parecía querer conocerlo.

–De acuerdo, entonces confiaré en ti y le daré el beneficio de la duda– no supe que contestar a eso –espero que no te lleves una nueva decepción– murmuró aunque logré escucharlo y me sentí herida… no volví a hablar durante todo el camino y así regresamos con Alice.

En cuanto llegamos, Alice me arrastró junto con Rosalie para arreglarnos. Y por más que me quejé, grité y casi lloré, no logré convencer a Alice de cambiar el vestido que quería ponerme por algo más cómodo. Digo, yo no era de vestidos, aunque pude convencerla de no ponerme esos tacones, lo último que faltaba fuera que mis pies se atoraran por eso y terminara cayéndome haciendo el ridículo.

Los invitados ya habían llegado cuando Alice nos dejo por fin bajar y por orden expresa de ella, una a una fuimos bajando las escaleras. Pero la duende fue todavía malvada y me dejo hasta el final… ¿Cuándo iba a entender que no me gustaba ser el centro de atención?

Cuando fue mi turno, fui bajando las escaleras con la mirada en ellas, ya que con los nervios que sentía no quería terminar en el suelo, imaginarlo me provocaba pánico escénico. Y hubiera salido ilesa de no ser por mi torpeza, ya que cuando iba en el último escalón y casi estaba disfrutando mi victoria, mis pies se enredaron un poco y tropecé, pero no caí gracias a las manos de Jacob que me sostuvieron de la cintura.

Le sonreí un poco extrañada porque no había sabido de él en los últimos días y ahora aparecía junto a mí, sonriendo y todo pero había algo raro en él. Pero no pudimos hablar de nada porque antes de lo que esperaba, estábamos bailando en la improvisada pista que Alice había creado. El ambiente era divertido y me la estaba pasando muy bien, a pesar de que sentía que algo no iba bien con él. En una ocasión que busqué con la mirada a mi hermano, encontré a Edward mirándonos a Jacob y a mi bailar y me incomodó su mirada por lo que mire hacia otro lado, sólo para toparme con los ojos verdes marrón de Renesmee.

Algo en ambos primos estaba mal.

Durante una pausa, Jacob fue por comida mientras yo buscaba un poco de agua, así que me dirigí a la cocina encontrándome con Esme, un poco pálida y respirando profundamente.

– ¿Esme te encuentras bien? – pregunté preocupada.

–Si cariño, no te preocupes sólo fue un mareo, además sólo vine por un poco de agua– su voz sonaba un poco débil.

–Siéntate, yo te la traigo– la ayude a sentarse en uno de las sillas y tomé un vaso, lo llené de agua y se lo di. Después de tomarlo, la miré y un poco de color adornaba sus mejillas – ¿ya te sientes mejor? –.

–Sí, lo único que necesitaba era tomar un poco de agua– iba a replicar, porque me pareció que Esme ocultaba algo, pero preferí no añadir nada más –anda cariño, ve a divertirte con los demás, antes de que Jacob se desespere– yo sonreí y fui por agua, me terminé un vaso de golpe y salí de la cocina.

Cuando regresé a la sala, no vi por ningún lado a Jacob, así que comencé a buscarlo, pero no lo encontraba y antes de hacerlo, fui interceptada por Mike Newton.

–Hola Bella– su presencia me incomodaba pero le respondí con educación.

–Hola Mike– busque de nuevo a Jacob y nada – ¿de casualidad no has visto a Jacob? – pregunté.

–No, pero si quieres te puedo ayudar a buscarlo–.

–mmm, pues… ok– Mike sonrió y juntos caminamos por el lugar para buscar a Jacob pero cuando llegamos a una zona particularmente oscura, de repente Mike me tomó de los brazos y me jaló a un lado de donde los demás bailaban – ¿Qué se supone que haces Mike? – pregunté mientras trataba de zafarme.

–Llevándote a bailar Bella, antes de que el gorila de tu hermano o el idiota de Black aparezcan– su voz sonaba ronca y su mirada viajaba por mis pechos y me dio miedo.

–Pero yo no quiero bailar, quiero encontrar a Jacob así que suéltame– exigí con dureza apartándome lo más que pude de él.

–Oh vamos Bella, no te hagas la indiferente, yo sé que te atraigo, además hoy estás muy guapa y si te portas bien, el buen Mike se portará bien contigo, ya sabes– dijo riendo y mirándome con lujuria, haciendo que me dieran nauseas. La presencia de James me envolvió de nuevo y eso me hizo en entrar en pánico.

Un poco histérica y desesperada, busqué por todo el lugar con la mirada a Jacob, pero el tonto quien sabe donde se había metido cuando más lo necesitaba, Emmett tampoco parecía estar por aquí y Jasper estaba distraído bailando con Alice. Cuando sentí la mano de Mike bajar más por mi espalda hasta casi tocarme el trasero, me separé más pero él me sostuvo con fuerza.

Empecé a temblar y nadie a mí alrededor parecía notar nada, no había nadie que me ayudara a quitarme a Mike de encima. Estuve a punto de ponerme a gritar cuando mi mirada se topó con los ojos verdes de Edward, quien me miraba fijamente. Lo miré con desesperación rogándole con la mirada que me ayudara y en menos de un parpadeo estuvo junto a mí.

–Ya terminó tu turno con Isabella, Newton así que piérdete– dijo tomándome del brazo pero Mike no me soltó

–Jodete Cullen, Bella está bailando conmigo además ella está encantada ¿no es así dulzura? – no pude reprimir mi cara de asco y Mike apretó más su agarré contra mí.

–Dije que te esfumes Newton o si no lo haré yo por ti– dijo y tomó a Mike del codo y lo separó con fuerza de mí. Mike se fue lanzando maldiciones y Edward rápidamente me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a él. Tomé aire y no pude evitar que su olor, uno en el cual no había reparado, se colara por mi nariz. Me relajé al instante y dejé de temblar.

– ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó y me acerqué más a él.

–Sí– volví a inspirar –y gracias– susurré y quise llorar porque ya estaba cansada de sentir miedo.

–No es nada, es algo que haría por cualquiera, nadie tiene porque soportar a Mike– contestó y me sentí un poco más triste. Miré hacia la oscuridad para que no notara una silenciosa lágrima que descendió por mi mejilla –además, como mejor amigo tengo que cuidar los intereses de Jacob– su voz bajó un poco y sentí por un momento como si no hubiera nadie más.

–Si es verdad– susurré de nuevo sin querer romper el ambiente tan tranquilo que teníamos. Pero recordé a Alec y lo que le había hecho y hablé antes de pensarlo bien –creo que podrías ganar el premio al mejor amigo– sí, mi yo sarcástica regreso y fue mejor, porque por un momento olvidé que quien me sostenía en brazos ahora era Edward.

–Además debería recibir el de rescatista de chicas en apuros– creo que no captó lo que dije porque sonrió, o tal vez no quería discutir conmigo. Me quedé callada y fui incapaz de mirarlo, aunque sentía su mirada recorrer mi rostro –Sabes Bella, te ves bien– fue su turno de susurrar y me su voz me tranquilizó de nuevo.

–Ya dejaste claro porque me ayudaste, no tienes porque ser amable– contesté manteniendo la voz baja y el bufó.

–No estoy siendo amable, estoy diciendo la verdad–la canción cambió a una lenta aunque ni siquiera había notado que bailamos lento y para no desentonar, posé mis manos en los hombros de Edward y el tomó con firmeza mi cintura. Hubiera sido más fácil que agradeciera y me retirara, pero no pude hacerlo.

–No te entiendo Edward, a veces eres insoportable conmigo y otras eres de lo más amable– él me miró con una intensidad que me hizo perderme en sus ojos –Además he escuchado tantas cosas y me han pintado tantas versiones de ti que no sé quién eres realmente– me sinceré un poco con él.

–Te preguntas eso porque no me conoces, si lo hicieras te aseguro que me amarías– dijo riendo aunque ambos mantuvimos los susurros.

–Eres arrogante y ególatra, insultaste a mi heroína favorita, dijiste cosas desagradables de mí sin conocerme y sentimos desprecio mutuo, pero me ayudaste cuando ocurrió el accidente de Emmett, me abrazaste dándome apoyo y evitaste que cayera cuando me corte y estaba en el hospital, y por alguna razón fuiste el único que capto que necesitaba ayuda con Mike– me quedé callada un momento y después continué –son tantas cosas que no sé qué pensar–.

–Pero te aseguró que ya tienes una teoría– dijo y volví a perderme en sus ojos, había logrado deslumbrarme.

–Pi… pienso que eres bipolar– susurré mirándolo todavía.

–Espero que en el futuro pueda mostrarte como soy en realidad– él sonrió de nuevo y yo de nuevo me perdí... era tan fácil hacerlo con él. Odiándome a mi misma por esto y escuchando que la canción estaba a punto de terminar, me separé de él y le dije –Gracias por tu ayuda Edward, aun así, todavía nos despreciamos mutuamente y no puedo confiar en ti si lastimas a los que haces llamar tus amigos, como lo hiciste con Alec– él me miró sorprendido y antes de que pudiera decir algo, me alejé de él.

Necesitaba un poco de aire para despejarme y alejar el fresco aroma de Edward, así que salí al jardín y ahí me encontré con Jacob. Me senté junto a él y aunque quería preguntarle donde había estado, no lo hice, todavía tenía la conversación con Edward en la cabeza y mi cuerpo sentía la sensación cálida de sus brazos rodeándome, sentí una insana satisfacción, claramente me estaba volviendo loca. Inesperadamente Jacob me abrazó y yo recargué mi cabeza en su hombro.

Jacob y yo pasamos afuera, abrazados y en completo silencio lo que quedó de la fiesta y me di cuenta que aun estando callados, estar con Jake me tranquilizaba, de una manera diferente a como Edward lo había hecho.

Por un momento quise gritar y llorar y muchas cosas más, pero el brazo de Jacob sobre mis hombros y el calor que su piel transmitía a la mía me mantuvo entera, y aunque mi mente era un caos, fui consciente que Jacob también tenía su batalla interna… lo que no sabía era que la ocasionaba.

De repente me acerqué más a Jacob y lo miré fijamente, él me correspondió y antes de que me diera cuenta, nuestros labios se encontraron y comenzaron a moverse, primero con dulzura aunque después la desesperación que sentíamos se vio reflejada en el beso.

Un carraspeo un hizo separarnos y me topé con la mirada cómplice de mi hermano quien me buscaba porque ya era tiempo de irnos. Detrás de él, Renesmee y Edward nos miraba de una manera que me hizo sentir como si fuera una zorra y me sorprendí al ver a Rosalie mirarme con desaprobación.

Miré a Jacob con temor y total confusión porque ahora no entendía nada. Cerré los ojos y por inercia me acerqué más a él, quien me rodeó con sus brazos y me ayudó a levantarme pero sin soltarme. Me sentía cansada y triste, muy, muy triste.

Jacob me llevó hasta la entrada donde estaban mis padres y después de despedirme de todos, fuimos hasta el auto. Antes de que subiera, Jacob me besó en la mejilla y me dijo

–Mañana nos vemos, necesitamos hablar– asentí y subí. Miré a los demás por última vez esta noche y quise llorar de nuevo al ver nuevamente a Edward llegar tomado de la mano de Rose y abrazando a Renemee, me sentía culpable y ni siquiera tenía idea de por qué.

Aunque mirando los ojos verdes de aquel chico, comprendí que lo que sentía era porque, mientras besaba a Jacob, por un momento imaginé que a quien besaba era a Edward, y eso no podía ocurrir.

* * *

_**Hola, hola chicas!**_

_**Y los sentimientos están cada vez más claros, aunque ellos no se den cuenta. O tal vez sí, sólo que no quieren aceptarlo.**_

_**Bien, este es el cap no. 17 y tengo escrito hasta el 22, aunque como he cambiado alguna cosas, modificaré este último y advierto que los próximos capítulos serán un poco transitorios porque en el capítulo 22 han pasado varios meses y las cosas no son para nada como ahora n_n! Y todo esto lo hago porque quiero darle un poco de velocidad a la historia, ya contemplé como tres finales distintos y creo que ya elegí, aunque creo que para que la historia finalice todavía faltarían como 10 capítulos más… en fin, nos acercamos al conflicto y eso me pone a mí más emocionada jaja.**_

_**Pronto nuevo capítulo ah y seguramente mañana subiré el de Mitologías…**_

_**L'SP**_


	18. Chapter 18 Sólo quiero gritar

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM… la historia es resultado de mi imaginación y de leer y ver demasiadas veces Orgullo y Prejuicio.**

**.**

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Las primas Cullen llegan a Forks y Bella no puede evitar darse cuenta que Nessie no es muy amable con ella por causa de Jacob, además sus sueños la alteran cada vez más. Por otro lado, debido a la llegada de Nessie y Bree, Alice decide hacer una fiesta. En ella, Edward descubre que le gusta Bella, algo que lo descoloca completamente, y Bella por su parte, se confunde con la actitud amable de Edward, cuando la ayuda con el acoso de Mike. Bella, dispuesta a olvidarse de las emociones que Edward le provoca, besa a Jacob siendo descubiertos por Emmett, Edward, Nessie y Rosalie, lo que le genera culpa sin saber muy bien por qué._

**.**

**Capitulo 18 Sólo quiero gritar**

**.**

"**Elizabeth no pudo desobedecer semejante mandato. En un momento lo pensó mejor y creyó más sensato acabar con todo aquello lo antes posible en paz y tranquilidad."**

**.**

**.**

**Edward POV**

La fiesta sin duda era un éxito… pero para mí estaba resultando una verdadera tortura.

Después de mirar a Bella y perderme en ella, la presencia de Jacob me recordó los sentimientos que mi mejor amigo tiene por ella y la posibilidad de que después de esta noche ellos fueran algo más que amigos, así que me sentí una basura por querer apartar a Jacob de Bella, no podía desear a la chica de mi mejor amigo, mucho menos estando muy consciente de lo que Jacob había sufrido.

Pero eso no evitó que cómo un enfermo acosador, la siguiera con la mirada todo el tiempo.

Bella bailaba con un poco de torpeza con Jacob, y es que mi amigo con su tremenda estatura, parecía que ropería su delicada figura. Sí ella estuviera bailando conmigo, estoy seguro que sus movimientos serían como los de una bailarina profesional.

"_Que arrogante se escuchó eso"_, habló mi conciencia, "_pero __debo aceptar que es__ verdad"_, añadió.

Desvié un poco mi atención para evitar que alguien se diera cuenta de la mirada de depredador que mantenía en ella y en Jake, y gracias a eso noté como Renesmee estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo, porque sus ojos no se apartaban de donde Bella y Jacob estaban y a cada momento su ceno se fruncía más.

En verdad, que mal estábamos.

Harto de la confusión que Isabella Swan creaba en mi y sintiéndome un verdadero idiota, me levanté de donde estaba y busqué a Rose, pero ella fue la que me encontró primero.

–Créeme que Bella no va a desaparecer– Rosalie sonreía y me miraba con burla.

–No sé de qué estás hablando– contesté y mi mirada volvió hacia Bella y mi amigo.

– ¿Por qué no simplemente le pides que baile contigo y listo?– propuso y de inmediato negué con un movimiento de cabeza sin mirarla –Vamos Edward, no pierdes nada con intentarlo, tal vez así se te quite la cara de tonto que tienes desde hace rato.

–Yo no quiero bailar con ella– dije con seguridad porque no solamente queria bailar, sino tenerla entre mis brazos toda la noche y de preferencia sin nadie que nos molestara –además Jake está con ella y... – pensar en mi amigo me hiso sentir mal –no importa, ella no me interesa– añadí enojado.

–Con tu actitud, me has confirmado lo que sospechaba– Bella sonrió a algo que le dijo Jacob y mucho más enojado desvié mi mirada hasta Rosalie.

– ¿Y qué fue lo que te quedó claro? – pregunté entre dientes.

–Te gusta Bella– explicó como si yo fuera un niño y volvió a mirarme burlonamente.

–No es cierto– respondí aunque no con la seguridad que me hubiera gustadoy volví a mirar a Bella. Tanto Rose como yo permanecimos en silencio porque no quería que ella siguiera hurgando entre mis sentimientos y afortunadamente escuché como Alice lallamaba, así me dejaría en paz.

–Sigue negándolo, espero que no te arrepientas– dijo y me miró ahora con cierta tristeza, pero antes de irse añadió –si quieres ayuda, sabes que puedo ayudarte– y entonces, se fue.

Regresé mi mirada a donde la había mantenido los últimos 15 minutos, y me topé con los pozos chocolates de Bella fijos en mi. Y entonces entendí que no debía negarlo: si bien no estaba enamorado de Bella, todos los secretos que parecían rodearla me llamaban como un mosquito a la luz y sólo deseaba descubrir lo que ocultaba porque sentía la necesidad de protegerla. Además era divertido pasar tiempo con ella aún si solo la molestaba porque me encantaba verla sonrojarse, sonreír y enojarse por igual.

No quise perder esa conexión y mantuve mis ojos en los suyos, tal vez así ella pudiera darse cuenta de todo lo que me hacía sentir, pero ella apartó la mirada y siguió como si nada.

Y con esa mirada entendí las emociones que ella me provocaba, pero así también en ese corto tiempo pude leer sus pensamientos… y ella no sentía mucha simpatía por mí.

Un poco incomodo o desanimado, como sea, fui por una bebida, necesitaba urgentemente quitarme el amargo sabor del rechazo de la boca, pero me alejé de ahí en cuanto escuché las bromas estúpidas que estaban contando Quil y Seth, creo que con la intención de conquistar a Claire.

Sin tener intenciones de bailar con nadie, a pesar de que muchas chicas se encontraban sin pareja, regresé a mi posición de vigilante, pero me sorprendí cuando no encontré ni a Bella ni a Jake en el mismo lugar. Nuevamente los busqué, pero parecía que ambos habían desaparecido…

"_Eso esta bien"_, recomendó mi consciencia,_ "tal vez asi dejes de pensar en la chica de tu mejor amigo"._

Pero una parte de mí quería golpear algo al imaginar lo que ellos pudieran estar haciendo en este momento… si mi puño se estrellaba en el moreno rostro de mi amigo de preferencia, yo no me quejaría.

"_¿Te escuchas Edward?"_, me reclamo la siempre insufrible consciencia, _"es Jacob de quien hablas, aquel chico que compartió contigo los pasteles de lodo, y quien te cubrió con tus padres cuando te emborrachaste y…"_

– ¡Basta! ¡Ya entendí! – exclamé entre dientes y aunque no quise decirlo demasiado fuerte, algunos chicos me miraron raro.

Más frustrado y enojado a cada segundo, me fui acercando a Rosalie para poder distraerme un poco, o de ser posible, despedirme e irme de esta fiesta que se me complicaba a cada segundo, pero antes de poder llegar con ella vislumbré a Bella seguida del idiota de Mike.

Totalmente extrañado porque estuvieran juntos, ya que Bella y Mike no eran amigos precisamente y sobretodo, preguntándome dónde carajos estaba Jake y por qué había dejado a Bella sola con ese idiota, los seguí con la mirada.

Por sus movimientos, era obvio que Bella buscaba a Jacob, y de nuevo volví a preguntarme en dónde rayos se encontraba él. Pero Newton no parecía interesado en buscar a mi amigo ya que noté que sus ojos no se apartaban del movimiento que hacían el trasero y las caderas de Bella al caminar.

Caminé un poco para acercarme a ellos porque no me gustaba para nada lo que estaba viendo. Y no me equivoqué en sospechar de Mike porque en cuanto ambos llegaron a un lugar apartado y donde las luces eran escasas, vi como ese idiota tomaba a Bella de los brazos y la acercaba a él, con intenciones de bailar… inmediatamente mis puños reaccionaron cerrándose con fuerza, dispuestos a impactar en el rostro de bebé de Newton.

Antes de que fuera directamente a golpear a ese imbécil, una parte de mi mente me hizo recordar a Lisa… y el hecho de que la mayoría de las chicas con quienes me había relacionado no les molestaba coquetear con otros sin importar que tuvieran pareja. Así que me quedé en mi lugar, mirando ahora la reacción de Bella, suponiendo que su reacción no sería muy diferente a las de las demás.

Pero en cuanto vi su rostro supe, que como en todo lo demás, Bella Swan era incomparable a alguna otra chica.

La expresión de su cara pasó de sorpresa a desagrado y comenzó a forcejear con Mike. Ese idiota debió decirle algo desagradable porque la tensión en ella fue evidente y vi como comenzó a buscar a alguien desesperadamente. Su rostro se iba descomponiendo conforme recorría el lugar y parecía no hallar a quien sea que estuviera buscando y ante eso, Mike aprovechó y su mano descendió más sobre el cuerpo de Bella. Y en cuanto sus ojos volvieron a toparse con los míos, el grito silencioso de ayuda, pero sobre todo el miedo que vi en ellos, me provocó una sensación electrizante, ni remotamente parecida a cuando nuestra piel se tocaba, que me hizo moverme con rapidez hacia ella.

–Ya terminó tu turno con Isabella Newton, así que piérdete– dije y la tomé del brazo para alejarla.

–Jódete Cullen, Bella está bailando conmigo además ella está encantada ¿no es así dulzura? – su cara de repulsión fue la respuesta.

–Dije que te esfumes Newton o si no lo haré yo por ti– solté a Bella, tomé el codo de Mike con fuerza y lo separé de ella. En cuanto el imbécil se fue, tomé a Bella de la cintura y la acerqué a mi mientras bailábamos, sólo con el fin de que ese idiota no se le volviera a acercar.

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunté porque temblaba un poco.

–Sí – susurró y suspiró mientras enterraba su rostro en mi pecho – y gracias – añadió tomando con más fuerza mi playera y sin mirarme.

–No es nada, es algo que haría por cualquiera, nadie tiene porque soportar a Mike– contesté tratando de quitarle importancia porque su cercanía me estaba poniendo nervioso – además como mejor amigo tengo que cuidar los intereses de Jacob –" _seguro, si en lo que menos piensas en estos momentos es en él"_, gritó mi conciencia y la ignoré completamente, porque en ese momento me sentía extrañamente tranquilo.

–Sí, es verdad– susurró y seguía sin mirarme, aunque si noté cómo una lágrima se escapaba de su ojo a pesar de que trató de ocultarlo y sólo un instante después su expresión cambio de nuevo y agregó – creo que podrías ganar el premio al mejor amigo– obviamente estaba siendo sarcástica, pero no entendí porqué.

–Además debería recibir el de rescatista de chicas en apuros– respondí fingiendo no haber entendido su sarcasmo para que la pequeña tensión que apareció entre nosotros desapareciera. Me sentía muy bien así como para arruinarlo. A pesar de que ella no me miraba, yo recorría su rostro buscando la respuesta de su actitud con Mike, porque era entendible que sintiera asco, pero el pánico no entraba entre las reacciones que Newton solía provocar. Y al verla tan indefensa, algo contrario a la chica fuerte que siempre solía mostrar, dije en un impulso – Sabes Bella, te ves bien.

–Ya dejaste claro por qué me ayudaste, no tienes porque ser amable– contestó y bufé, ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil con Bella Swan?

–No estoy siendo amable, estoy diciendo la verdad–ella no dijo nada y por fortuna o no, la canción cambió a una más suave, así que cambiamos de posición y yo la tomé de la cintura. Esta posición me permitió apreciar con mayor facilidad su perfume a fresas que me vuelve loco.

–No te entiendo Edward, a veces eres insoportable conmigo y otras eres de lo más amable– no pude rebatir porque era completamente cierto y aunque al principio creí que se debía a que no la soportaba, ahora entendía que era simplemente porque me descolocaba y así como me enfurecía, creaba en mi una necesidad increíble por conocerla… y por alguna razón, también protegerla. Ella me miró y yo le correspondí, esperando no revelar demasiado con mis ojos o mi expresión –Además he escuchado tantas cosas y me han pintado tantas versiones de ti que no sé quién eres realmente.

–Te preguntas eso porque no me conoces, si lo hicieras te aseguro que me amarías– solté en broma tratando de ocultar todas las emociones que me recorrían y le sonreí aunque mi mente sólo me ordenaba acercarme a ella besarla.

–Eres arrogante y ególatra, insultaste a mi heroína favorita, dijiste cosas desagradables de mí sin conocerme y sentimos desprecio mutuo, pero me ayudaste cuando ocurrió el accidente de Emmett, me abrazaste dándome apoyo y evitaste que cayera cuando me corté y estaba en el hospital, y por alguna razón, fuiste el único que captó que necesitaba ayuda con Mike – eso del desprecio mutuo no me agrado para nada, sobre todo por la seguridad con la que lo dijo, pero entendí que eso era lo que yo le había demostrado casi todo el tiempo, aunque ahora me daba cuenta que no era cierto –son tantas cosas que no sé qué pensar.

–Pero te aseguró que ya tienes una teoría– comenté porque si algo había aprendido de ella es que siempre sacaba conclusiones aunque algunas estuvieran equivocadas. Se quedó callada un momento solamente mirándome, y sonreí internamente porque se veía embelesada.

–Pi… pienso que eres bipolar– susurró.

–Espero que en el futuro pueda mostrarte como soy en realidad– dije con convicción y sonreí abiertamente mientras un plan se iba maquinando en mi cabeza, ya después lidiaría con las consecuencias. Pero antes de lo esperado ella se separó de mí y dijo.

–Gracias por tu ayuda Edward, aun así, todavía nos despreciamos mutuamente y no puedo confiar en ti si lastimas a los que haces llamar tus amigos, como lo hiciste con Alec– me sorprendí, no lo puedo negar, y nuevamente mi humor se fue al suelo al imaginarme toda la clase de cosas que ese imbécil pudo decirle a ella de mí. Estaba buscando algo adecuado que decirle pero ella fue más rápida y se alejó.

Desde ese momento la fiesta terminó para mí y mi furia fue creciendo poco a poco. Ya no vi a Bella en todo el tiempo que duró la fiesta y como un león herido, me quedé sentado en un rincón tratando de entender todo lo que Bella me provocaba e intentando descifrar lo que Alec Vulturi le había dicho. No podía permitir que ese imbécil se metiera con Bella.

De repente sentí una presencia junto a mi y me encontré a Nessie, quién hasta hace un momento bailaba con Seth. Ella se acercó más a mí y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras retorcía sus manos con nerviosismo.

– ¿Qué sucede pequeña? – pregunté.

– ¿Es cierto que Alec está de vuelta en Forks? – mi tensión fue inmediata y Nessie lo notó porque me miró de inmediato.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste? – la cuestioné con urgencia.

–Escuché a Jasper hablando con Alice sobre eso – se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirarme con intensidad aunque su rostro se mostraba normal –también escuché que se hizo amigo de Isabella – comentó y ahora fue mi turno de encogerme de hombros quitándole importancia porque no quería de ella sospechara nada sobre lo que me estaba pasando con Bella, más cuando ni siquiera yo lo entendía. Pero mis intentos eran inútiles porque Nessie me conocía muy bien – ¿Cómo te sientes?

–No quiero hablar de eso – respondí sin emoción –además esa pregunta debería hacértela a ti – ella dejó de mirarme.

–No quiero hablar de eso – repitió y asentí… había cosas que era mejor omitir entre nosotros.

–Hey Nessie, ¿de casualidad has visto a Bella? – preguntó Emmett acercándose a nosotros y, como era de suponerse, me ignoró.

–Para nada – respondió ella y se giró hacia mi – ¿y tú Edward? ¿Has visto a Isabella? – aunque su tono sonaba normal, Nessie estaba reprendiendo a Emmett por ignorarme y de pasó, se estaba burlando de mí porque sabía que hoy, yo me había convertido en el acosador de Bella Swan.

–No desde hace mucho rato – remarqué mirando rápidamente a Emmett y dándole una mirada más penetrante a mi prima.

–Voy a preguntarle a Jake, tal vez estén juntos – respondió y la sonrisa de suficiencia de Nessie se borró al instante, al igual que mi mal humor regresaba mientras ambos mirábamos la enorme espalda de Emmett dirigirse hacia la puerta que daba al jardín.

En un acto de insana curiosidad y masoquismo, seguimos al chico Swan y antes de llegar, Rosalie se nos unió, mirándonos sonriente.

–¿A dónde van?

–A buscar a Isabella – respondí yo y Rose soltó una risita aunque al ver nuestras expresiones, se puso seria y nos acompañó en silencio.

Llegamos justo cuando Emmett abría la puerta y fue como si un puño invisible me diera un puñetazo en el estomago sacándome el aire. Bella y Jacob se besaban con tanta ansia que parecía no importarles respirar y yo me forcé en seguir viéndolos para que mi cabeza comprendiera que Bella estaba prohibida para mí. Y me esforcé porque lo que mi corazón había empezado a sentir, desapareciera.

Cuando Emmett carraspeó, ambos se separaron y nos vieron, los únicos sonidos eran los de sus respiraciones agitadas. Los miré a ambos, sintiendo el ácido de los celos, la furia y la desilusión recorrerme, y reaccioné en cuanto sentí la mano de mi prima tomar la mía con fuerza.

Antes de darme la vuelta para llevarme a Nessie de ahí, pude ver la tristeza de Bella en sus ojos, y aunque no entendí porque, decidí ignorarlo porque ahora tenía que alejarme y mi prima también.

Dentro de la casa la fiesta ya había terminado y ya casi todo el mundo se había ido, pero eso a mí no me importaba. Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras para dejar a Nessie en su cuarto, cuando mi mamá nos interceptó y nos pidió que fuéramos a la entrada para despedir a los Swan, aunque sabía que en mi caso era más una orden.

Charlie y Renée ya se estaban despidiendo de mi familia y los Hale, quienes también se irían pronto, y después de un momento llegaron Jacob e Isabella. Él la llevó hasta e auto donde ya estaba Emmett y antes de ayudarla a subir, la beso ahora en la mejilla y le dijo algo, ella sólo asintió.

Podrían ser miles de cosas lo que él le dijo, pero yo sólo pude imaginarme una y al verla asentir, nuevamente sentí algo parecido al puñetazo golpeándote en el estomago que te saca el aire y te deja sin fuerza.

Rose, la que al parecer se había convertido en mi compañera de desgracias sentimentales, se acercó a mí y la tomé de la mano buscando la fuerza que parecía dejar mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Nessie, dándole el apoyo que yo también necesitaba.

Y en ese momento, Bella volvió a mirarme y desee que sus orbes como el chocolate sólo me pertenecieran a mí.

En cuanto todos se fueron y me hube asegurado que Nessie estaba un poco más tranquila, me encerré en mi habitación y estuve horas dando vueltas por todo mi cuarto, analizando todo lo que me había pasado este día, pero lo más importante, que era lo que iba a hacer.

Deseché obviamente mi primera idea de quitarle la casi novia a mi mejor amigo, no podía hacerlo, sobre todo después del fracaso de la casi relación que tuvo con Leah. Por más que fuera un idiota que parecía no tener sentimientos y que me importaban una mierda los demás, esa regla no aplicaba ni con mi familia ni con mis amigos, así que lastimar a Jacob así estaba fuera de cuestión.

Pero no sabía cómo lidiar con todas las cosas que Isabella me provocaba, todas esas emociones y sentimientos no eran fáciles de olvidar y mucho menos ignorar, más aún si la veía casi a diario y si, por las noches, era ella la que protagonizaba mis sueños y también de mis pesadillas.

Todo esto era una locura, pero por el bien de todos, creo que debía alejarme… Por el bien de todos, y sobre todo, el mío.

… …

… …

Mis primas partieron el lunes siguiente a Chicago y aunque quería mucho a mis primas, sobre todo a Nessie, estaba ya un poco harto de tener que disfrazar lo que sentía y cuidar lo que decía para que ella no notara lo que me pasaba con Bella, pero al final fue inútil porque entre ella y Rose se encargaron de recordármelo todo el tiempo.

Pero no había nada que hacer, Bella y Jacob iban a ser felices y ni yo ni nadie más se iba a interponer.

Ya lo había prometido y en serio lo iba a cumplir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella POV**

El domingo permanecimos en casa, sólo un día en familia como desde hace mucho no lo hacíamos, y esto, al contrario de lo que pensé, tranquilizó mis repentinos nervios y mi ansiedad. Y cuando vi a Emmett discutir y bromear con papá sobre el juego de futbol americano que pasaba por la tele, supe que él también estaba más tranquilo.

El lunes, acompañado de todas sus rarezas y locuras, llegó antes de lo que me hubiese gustado. Pero este inicio de semana no fue tan raro y loco como supuse, Alice estaba tranquila después de la partida de sus primas, Jazz tan callado como siempre, Ángela suspirando quedamente por Cheney, Emmett y Rosalie parecían ignorar a todos y el mundo seguía su curso… a excepción de Edward y Jacob, a los cuales no vi durante todo el día.

Ni al siguiente.

Ni después del siguiente.

Y, contrario a lo que hubiera pensado, todos estos días lo que me mantuvo abstraída fue Edward. Mi mente repasaba una y otra vez la fuerza con que él me sostenía al bailar, la intensidad de su mirada y sobre todo, la electricidad que parecía envolvernos cuando estábamos juntos.

Pero en especial, pensaba en que, cuando las circunstancias me superaban, Edward parecía ser el único disponible para auxiliarme, y todas las veces que lo había hecho, con sólo mirarme, había acabado con la histeria y el pánico que me invadía.

Pero así como no podía ignorar su presencia en mis peores momentos, no podía olvidar tampoco su actitud, sobre todo lo que le hizo a Alec.

Por eso agradecía a quien fuera quien lo mantuviera ocupado para así no verlo y no darle la oportunidad de confundirme más.

Y luego estaba Jacob y ese desesperado beso que habíamos compartido, que a decir verdad, me hacía sentir culpable porque sentía que lo había utilizado como un medio para liberar mi miedo y frustración.

Porque ahora tenía claro que a Jacob solo lo quería como amigo y, de acuerdo a lo que percibí cuando Jacob me besó, él tampoco sentIa algo más que amistad por mí.

Y por esa razón teníamos que hablar, lo antes posible.

... …

... …

Cuando el jueves llegó y ante la perspectiva de otro día sin ver a Jacob, decidí que yo lo buscaría en su casa. Pero no fue necesario, porque según tuvo a bien avisarme mi hermano, Jacob había venido hoy a clase.

Hasta hoy, había estado evitando los cuestionamientos por parte de Emmett y también Alice, que aunque se morían por preguntarme que estaba sucediendo entre Jacob y yo, lograron captar el mensaje de que no quería hablar de ello y no habían preguntado nada.

Cuando llegó el almuerzo, Jacob apareció y se acercó a mí.

–Hola Bella– él sonrió, pero su sonrisa era vacilante y sus ojos no tenían ese brillo caracteristico, incluso podría decir que estaban tristes y cautelosos.

–Hola Jake, ¿todo está bien? – pregunté deseosa de iniciar aquella conversación que teníamos pendiente.

–Podría ir mejor – su tono desanimado me preocupó – ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – pidió y yo asentí, pero ante su incomodidad, entendí que en la cafetería no tendríamos la privacidad necesaria para hablar sobre ese asunto.

Me levanté tratando de ignorar las protestas silenciosas de Alice y Emmett, era obvio que querían escuchar, pero jalé a Jake hacia la salida no sin antes notar la curiosidad con que nos miraban a Jake y a mí, así como el escrutinio por parte de Rosalie. Jasper era el único que parecía ajeno a nosotros, pero lo conocía perfectamente para saber que sólo aparentaba no estar interesado. Aún así se lo agradecí internamente.

Caminamos por el pasillo vacío y salimos, para después cruzar el estacionamiento hasta llegar a los linderos del bosque, donde encontramos un pequeño espacio idóneo para hablar. Pero en cuanto llegamos, nos sumimos en un silencio incomodo, algo que nunca me había pasado con él y realmente quería arreglarlo.

–Bien ¿qué era lo que teníamos que hablar? – pregunté con una sonrisa tratando de romper la incomodidad, pero él no sonrió de vuelta, de hecho ni siquiera me miraba –Jake, me estas preocupando ¿qué pa...

–Perdóname Bella, por favor– soltó de repente, interrumpiéndome.

Lo miré sin saber que decir.

–Soy un idiota Bella, ni siquiera merezco que hables conmigo, mucho menos que me consideres tu amigo, sólo soy una basura que no…

– ¡Basta Jacob Black! – exclamé y aunque no quise gritar, creo que no lo logré, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para terminar con su perorata sin razón –tranquilízate y explícame qué es lo que pasa.

–Eso Bella, que soy un imbécil.

–Si no te explicas bien lo daré por hecho, no te entiendo nada– respondí con impotencia y preocupándome un poco más a cada minuto.

–Te besé– exclamó de pronto.

–Sí, creo que eso ya lo sé– respondí bajando el volumen de mi voz volviendo a sentirme incomoda por lo que haría.

–Pero eso no debió ser, no así – dijo en tono lastimero, lo cual me estaba haciendo flaquear de mi propósito.

–Yo creo que sí– le contesté a Jacob y creo que debía sincerarme con él antes de que él siguiera con lo del beso –creo que debo confesarte algo.

–No Bella, déjame hablar primero.

–Jacob cierra la boca y escúchame ¿sí? – él asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y ambos nos sentamos en el frío suelo del bosque de Forks, y el hecho de que se congelaran nuestros traseros y se ensuciara nuestra ropa, creo que era lo de menos importaba ahora.

–De acuerdo, te escucho Bells – dijo sin mirarme directamente.

–Sé que nos besamos, y que eso podría significar el inicio de una relación más sería entre nosotros, de todos modos eso era lo que buscabamos – por alguna razón, Jacob se tensó un poco más con mis palabras – Pero creo que eso no es lo mejor para nosotros Jake – él rápidamente se giró para verme.

– ¿Qué dices? – tomé aire nuevamente y empecé a explicarme mejor.

–Que creo que tener una relación más allá de la de amigos no es lo mejor para ambos – repetí con seguridad – me gustas Jake, no puedo negarlo pero ¿acordamos ser sinceros cierto? – pregunté para dejarlo claro y él asintió – entonces debo confesar que lo que me llevo a besarte ese día fue mi propio miedo, frustración y una necesidad apremiante de no sentirme una estúpida – Jacob se acercó más a mí y tocó tímidamente mi mano.

– ¿Qué pasó Bells? – preguntó y sin poder evitarlo, volví a estremecerme al recordarlo.

–Cuando regresé de la cocina y al ver que no estabas, comencé a buscarte, entonces Newton se acercó y dijo que me ayudaría pero en cuanto tuvo oportunidad me obligó a bailar con él – sentí como el cuerpo de Jacob volvía a tensarse y a respirar con fuerza... Parecía furioso y me sorprendí porque nunca lo había visto así, incluso sentí una pizca de temor pero traté de ocultarlo y continué – es una tontería pero, en ese momento recordé a James y todas las ocasiones en que me obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería y me asusté y después llegó Edward y corrió a Mike y me forcé para no soltarme a llorar por el alivio y la confusión que él me provoca y...- Jake le dio un fuerte apretón a mi mano y con eso detuvo mi perorata.

Al darme cuenta de que habIa soltado mi pequeño secreto referente a Edward, me sonrojé completamente avergonzada. Jake fue lo bastante inteligente para no mencionar nada, pero el brillo astuto de sus ojos me dio a entender que no olvidaría fácilmente lo que dije.

–Todo esto que he dicho es para que entiendas que, de alguna manera, el besarte fue como una válvula de escape para todo lo que sentía y temo decirte que después no sentí ni emoción ni mariposas en el estomago, en pocas palabras, nada de lo que se supone uno debe sentir cuando besa a alguien que ama –volví a tomar aire y lo solté diciendo – lo siento Jake – él permaneció en silencio por un eterno minuto y al final me miró y sonrió.

–No lo sientas, porque yo también fue mi culpa– Jake dejó de mirarme nuevamente apenado y añadió –perdóname por haberlo hecho.

–No tengo nada que perdonarte, es obvio que cometí un error– dije tratando de minimizar el asunto, pero él comenzó a negar.

–No fue algo que sólo tú hiciste Bells, yo también trataba de comprobar algo– lo miré confundida pero entonces recordé la desesperación con que Jake me había besado y pudo más mi curiosidad. Él desvió la mirada cuando lo insté a seguir explicando –Es verdad que ambos deseábamos todo lo que dijiste, pero…

– ¿Pero? – dije intentando que siguiera, pero parecía un poco reticente.

–Veras yo… yo no… – volvió a quedarse en silencio y sin mirarme. A decir verdad me estaba exasperando y preocupando por igual – existe una chica y desde que la vi, no he podido sacármela de la cabeza. Pero eso no es posible porque yo ya tenía un compromiso contigo y además, ella es alguien prohibido para mí y, cuando te besé, quise convencerme de que era algo pasajero pero al parecer, no lo es – al parecer, Jacob y yo no estábamos pasando por un buen momento y el hecho de estar tan confusos nos llevó a besarnos. Tal vez debería sentirme un poco herida en mi ego, pero realmente estaba mucho más tranquila… y sumamente curiosa por conocer la identidad de esta misteriosa chica.

– ¿Quién es ella? y ¿por qué dices que está prohibida para ti? – pregunté rápidamente.

–Porque lo está– contestó desganado –su familia no me dejará que acercarme a ella – fruncí el ceño ante lo que dijo, no podía concebir que alguien no quisiera tener a Jacob en su familia.

–Dime quién es Jacob, no entiendo nada.

–Es Nessie– dijo en apenas un susurro – Renesmee Cullen me ha cautivado como nadie lo ha hecho– y bueno puede que mi ego femenino esta vez sí haya resentido estas palabras, pero mi corazón no lo hizo.

– ¿Nessie?– exclamé sorprendida de las coincidencias de la vida – pero vamos Jake, no creo que los Cullen no… – me quedé pensando –ah ya, ¿te refieres a Edward? – Jake asintió –pues que se aguante, no porque él sea un amargado tiene que amargarle la existencia a los demás.

–No entiendes Bella, Edward cree que Nessie para mi sólo es como una hermanita, y de hecho así era, nunca la vi de diferente manera.

–Hasta ahora– aclaré.

–Sí– inesperadamente Jacob soltó una risa amarga –cuando ella y Bree venían de visita, Nessie siempre andaba detrás de Edward y yo molestándonos, y por eso a veces me enojaba, ya que siempre quería jugar con nosotros – ahora entendía desde cuando Renesmee había estado enamorada de Jake – pero después crecimos y aunque ella ya no nos perseguía, siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que Edward y yo hacíamos.

–Entonces ¿desde cuándo comenzó a gustarte?

–Creo que ahora que la vi de nuevo– Jacob suspiró –no sé, se veía tan linda ahora, que no creí que fuera la misma niña de trenzas que todo el tiempo estaba detrás de mí – a pesar de sus palabras, creo que mi amigo no se había dado cuenta de que Renesmee correspondía a sus sentimientos.

–Ahora entiendo por qué actuaste raro ese día y también en la fiesta.

–Quise convencerme a mí mismo que me había deslumbrado porque tenía mucho tiempo de no verla– se quedó un momento pensando y añadió – y besarte fue una manera de centrarme en ti y en lo que se suponía, queríamos.

–Y de alguna manera se nos salió de las manos y mi hermano y los demás nos vieron – mencioné y volví a sentir la culpa recorriéndome, ahora aumentada porque Nessie también nos había visto, y aunque ambos queríamos olvidarnos de ellos, al final salió mal y tanto ella como Edward presenciaron nuestro momento de debilidad y ahora posiblemente nos odiaban.

–Pero ahora ya no importa, ella se fue y…– quise protestar pero el timbre de la escuela nos recordó que teníamos que entrar a clase. Había muchas cosas que decir aún, pero al ver la cara de Jacob creo que no funcionaría ahora y me confirmó cuando dijo –Creo que debemos volver.

Ambos nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar, pero ninguno habló y aunque quería convencer a Jake de que era posible que Nessie lo amara también, no me salían las palabras. Llegamos al estacionamiento y antes de cruzarlo, Jake tomó mi brazo y me detuvo.

–Siento tanto todo esto Bella, créeme que en verdad no quise darte falsas esperanzas – me solté delicadamente de su agarré y decidida, tomé su rostro para que me mirara directamente.

–Escúchame bien Jacob Black, no tienes porque sentirte culpable, ambos cometimos un error y ya nos hemos disculpado, aun somos amigos y nos queremos como tal y ahora que ya hemos aclarado el punto, te ayudaré a conquistar a Nessie– dije con entusiasmo y en cuanto terminé mi discurso, Jacob me abrazó y toda la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo me rodeó, reconfortándome.

–Gracias Bella, eres la mejor chica que conozco y mi mejor amiga y prometo que también te ayudaré y estaré contigo siempre – no sé por qué, pero hubo algo divertido en sus voz como si supiera algo que yo no, algo obvio.

Decidí olvidarlo de momento y disfrutar del abrazo fraternal que compartíamos pero un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos. Ambos giramos hacía la persona que nos había interrumpido.

–Ya sonó el timbre, por si no lo han escuchado– la dureza de su voz me estremeció ligeramente, pero fue la expresión en el rostro de Edward lo que me hizo sentirme mal de nuevo, y de nuevo no entendí por qué.

–Gracias amigo– contestó Jake sorprendido y después sonrió mientras me tomaba de la mano, algo que no esperaba, y me llevaba dentro de la escuela.

–Y ¿ahora a ese qué le pasa? – dije más para mí misma pero Jacob me escuchó y respondió.

–La actitud de Edward es normal en su estado– dijo y comenzó a reír, algo que me confundió más, porque aumento la sensación de que él sabía algo que yo no.

–Si bueno, a mi me cansa sus cambios de humor– contesté –y a veces también me asusta– por lo que me hace sentir, completé en mi mente.

–No te preocupes Bella, llegará el día en que eso pasara y entenderás a Edward mejor que nadie– me quedé callada todavía sin entender muy bien las palabras de Jacob.

Entramos a la escuela y nos separamos para ir cada quien a su clase, entonces recordé que tenía biología precisamente con Edward. Ante la perspectiva de pasar los cincuenta minutos con él y sin estar todavía preparada para ello, fui a ver a la señora Cope para que me disculpara el resto de mis clases, tenía muchas cosas que pensar y así no iba aponer atención en clase, mucho menos con la energía negativa de Edward flotando a mi alrededor.

Los pasillos se encontraban casi vacíos mientras me acercaba a la pequeña oficina de la secretaria y eso era algo bueno, así no tendría que convencer a más gente de que me encontraba enferma, era muy mala actriz y una pésima mentirosa, aunque creo que mis habilidades de engaño mejoraron después de que James entró a mi vida.

Preparándome mentalmente abrí la puerta, pero no pude hacer ni decir nada ante la sorpresa que me llevé al ver a Edward de pie delante de mí platicando con la señora Cope.

– ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo? – preguntó la señora Cope sin mirar a Edward.

–Totalmente– respondió con su aterciopelada voz –biología ya no puede ofrecerme más de lo que ya sé– ¿de qué estaba hablando?

–Pero un cambio a estas alturas no es muy recomendable Edward ¿Por qué no esperas un poco? Sólo faltan tres meses para que termine el ciclo escolar– ella trataba de convencer a Edward.

–No puedo esperar señora Cope, esa clase ya no aporta nada a mi educación– ¿Edward se quería cambiar? ¿Por qué razón? ¿Por qué Biología?

–Lo siento Edward, las demás clases a esta hora están saturadas, tendrás que seguir con Biología– de repente la señora Cope levantó la cabeza y desgraciadamente miró hacia donde yo estaba y con tono alegre dijo –En un momento te atiendo linda– yo asentí y agradecí que no dijera mi nombre, no quería que Edward supiera que estaba aquí. Me moví un poco, intentando ocultarme, y sin querer me acerqué al ventilador que había a un lado, lo que hizo que mi cabello se agitara.

En ese instante noté como el cuerpo de Edward se tensó y rápidamente se giró hacia donde yo estaba. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí y vi dolor en ellos, pero después su expresión cambio a una de aborrecimiento, parecía incluso que mi presencia le daba asco por la mueca que hizo.

–No importa señora Cope– dijo todavía mirándome a mi –creo que tendré que soportarlo por más odioso que sea – su intensa mirada me libero dejándome aturdida y con unas sensación de debilidad, él nuevamente veía a la secretaria –muchas gracias por su tiempo– y sin más se giró y salió apresurado de ahí.

–Ahora sí ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Isabella? – la voz de la señora Cope me sacó de mi aturdimiento y un poco temblorosa me acerqué a ella.

–Podría darme permiso para irme a casa, no me siento muy bien– no sé qué expresión tendría en este momento, pero ella aceptó de inmediato.

–Claro que si niña, mira nada más lo pálida que estás– escribió algo en un papel y me lo dio – ¿quieres que llame a tu hermano? – preguntó y negué automáticamente.

–No se preocupe, yo…– respiré para calmarme –yo le aviso– ella asintió y salí de la pequeña oficina que me pareció un poco claustrofóbica, no sin antes escuchar a la señora Cope desear que me mejorara.

Caminé con prisa hasta el salón de Rosalie, porque si le decía a Jasper, él se daría cuenta al instante que mentía, además de que iba a ser muy fácil que Alice le sacara la verdad. Llegué y toqué la puerta y esperé hasta que el profesor abrió la puerta

– ¿sí? – preguntó el profesor Johnson.

–Podría permitirle a Rosalie Hale salir ¿por favor? –pedí.

–Espere un momento – dijo y entró al salón mientras decía –Señorita Hale, la buscan allá afuera– Rosalie salió por la puerta después de unos segundos.

– ¿Qué paso Bella? –me cuestionó en cuanto me vio –¿qué tienes? estás pálida ¿te sientes bien?

–Estoy bien, sólo me duele mucho la cabeza, por eso me voy a casa– saqué las llaves y las dejé en su mano – ¿podrías llevar a Emmett a casa? todavía no puede manejar, ya sabes.

–No te preocupes Bella, yo lo llevo– ella me miró un momento más y dijo –pero ¿Cómo te vas a ir?

–Ehh… Jacob me va a llevar, no te preocupes– dije y ella pareció creerme, a veces era muy fácil despistar a Rosalie –Bueno Rose, me voy, te hablo más tarde.

–De acuerdo– nos despedimos y salí corriendo de la escuela.

Por supuesto que Jacob no estaba enterado que me iría a casa, pero no quería que Rosalie se preocupara, lo único importante es que no quería ni podía estar en la escuela un minuto más.

Caminé hasta la casa, necesitaba despejar mi mente y tratar de mejorar el hueco que se había instalado en mi pecho. Tantas cosas que había descubierto hoy me tenían al límite pero sobre todo ¿era por mí que Edward quería cambiar de clase? ¿tan desagradable era para él? ¿tanto me aborrecía? Todas esas preguntas iban dando vuelta en mi mente, sobre todo porque en todo el tiempo que conocía a Edward, él jamás me había mirado así.

De repente me sentí observada y como siempre sucedía, el pánico se apodero de mí, así que comencé a correr el tramo que me faltaba, tratando de no caerme.

Llegué a casa jadeando por el aire que se había escapado de mis pulmones y después de cerrar la puerta con seguro, subí las escaleras, me encerré en mi habitación y sintiéndome exhausta, me deslicé hasta tocar el suelo.

¿Qué rayos me pasaba? ¿Cómo era posible que eso me afectara tanto?

Abracé mis rodillas tratando de controlarme, pero no lo logré y poco a poco me fui inclinado hasta que mi cuerpo quedo tendido en el suelo de mi habitación. Después, una solitaria lágrima descendió por mi mejilla, un momento después otras lágrimas más siguieron a la primera.

Y lloré sin razón y sin parar hasta que me quedé dormida.

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

Jueves.

Ya había faltado mucho a la escuela y aunque mi mamá no se había dado cuenta que permanecía en mi habitación, ya no podía faltar más, además, era un milagro que Alice no me hubiera delatado ya con ella.

Afortunadamente llegué justo a la hora a la escuela y así no me encontré a nadie y con el único que compartía clase las primeras horas era con Jacob. Pero después de saludarme al entrar al salón, no se percató de mi presencia en todo momento. Hoy parecía distraído.

En los cambios de clase cuidé de no toparme con alguno de los chicos, ignoré a Tanya y sus constantes insinuaciones y casi pasé desapercibido, y así seguí hasta la hora del almuerzo. Por supuesto que no iba a entrar a la cafetería, no me había esforzado tanto para arruinarlo ahora. Ni siquiera estaba de humor para hablar con Rosalie y que me siguiera insinuando lo que, según ella, yo sentía por Bella.

Salí de la escuela y caminé hasta mi Volvo, me metí y encendí mi reproductor de mp3. Claro de luna de Debussy comenzó a sonar, pero las notas suaves y un tanto melancólicas me recordaron la razón de mi aislamiento. En todo momento no deje de pensar en Bella Swan y la forma en que tocaba el piano.

Totalmente frustrado, cambié las canciones una y otra vez hasta que un momento después Somebody told me de The killers empezó y eso me ayudó a olvidar momentáneamente todo lo que me molestaba.

Estuve así un buen rato, en soledad y mediana tranquilidad, hasta que vi a Jacob y a Bella salir de la escuela y caminar con dirección al bosque.

De repente vi todo rojo y totalmente fuera de mí, comencé a descargar mi enojo y mi frustración con el volante de mi coche, golpeándolo hasta que se me pusieron rojos e irritados los nudillos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, sin hacer, sentir ni notar nada a mi alrededor, mientras me concentraba en respirar y me torturaba pensando en Jacob y Bella juntos, besándose, acariciándose y Dios sabe que más.

El timbre sonó sacándome de mis dolorosos pensamientos, y sin tener ninguna excusa para quedarme ahí, salí del coche y caminé, solamente para toparme a Bella parada frente a Jacob con sus manos en sus mejillas mirándolo fijamente, parecía que se iban a besar pero no lo hicieron. En cambio, sólo sonrieron.

Furioso y frustrado a la vez, me dirigí hacia ellos y, después de aclararme la garganta, les dije.

–Ya sonó el timbre, por si no lo han escuchado– ambos voltearon a verme, y Jacob parecía sorprendido aunque me pareció ver un brillo burlón en sus ojos. No supe qué cara tenía ella, me obligué a no mirarla.

–Gracias amigo– Jake sonrió y tomó la mano de Bella para entrar a la escuela.

Con mis emociones hechas un verdadero caos, caminé decidido hasta entrar a la escuela pero no me dirigí al salón de Biología, primero porque ahí estaría Bella y segundo, porque mi cabeza ya había empezado a trazar un plan.

Caminé hasta la oficina de la señora Cope y entré, ella me miró de inmediato y preguntó con una sonrisa curiosa.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Edward?

–Quería saber que clases está disponibles a esta hora– contesté y su expresión cambió a una de duda.

– ¿Por qué querrías saberlo? – preguntó con cautela.

–Quiero cambiar biología por otra clase, cualquier otra que esté disponible– eso lo había decidido apenas despertarme, porque ya había faltado a biología y no podía eludir la clase toda la vida, así que la mejor solución era cambiar la clase, todo para no tener que estar con Bella.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, pero no me interesaba ver quien entró, estaba más ocupado con esto.

– ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo? – preguntó la señora Cope.

–Totalmente– respondí –biología ya no puede ofrecerme más de lo que ya sé.

–Pero un cambio a estas alturas no es muy recomendable Edward ¿Por qué no esperas un poco? Sólo faltan tres meses para que termine el ciclo escolar.

–No puedo esperar señora Cope, esa clase ya no aporta nada a mi educación– _y no podré ocultar por mucho tiempo más mis sentimientos con Bella sentada junto a mí_, añadí en mi mente.

–Lo siento Edward, las demás clases a esta hora están saturadas, tendrás que seguir con Biología–la señora Cope miró atrás de mi y con una sonrisa dijo –En un momento te atiendo linda– ante su negativa, rápidamente busqué una opción, no debía permanecer en esa clase si quería seguir escondiendo lo que sentía por Bella. De repente una ráfaga de aire me envolvió, una ráfaga con un conocido aroma a fresas… sin poder evitarlo me tensé porque ese aroma a fresas era exclusivo de mi Bella y al voltear, la vi de pie a unos pasos de mi, mirándome confundida.

Dios, esto estaba siendo tan difícil, pero era lo correcto.

–No importa señora Cope– dije sin apartar los ojos de ella –creo que tendré que soportarlo por más odioso que sea– quise decir doloroso pero eso sería dejarme al descubierto así que dejé de mirarla por miedo a que toda la revolución que tenía dentro de mi fuera notoria para ella y dije –muchas gracias por su tiempo– me giré y salí de ahí rápidamente.

Caminé directo a la biblioteca, ya iba tarde a biología y el profesor Banner no me iba a dejar entrar.

Una vez llegué, me senté en la mesa más alejada y dejé caer mi cabeza en mis manos. Como podía haber sido tan ciego como para no darme cuenta antes que Bella me gustaba y era por eso que la molestaba todo el tiempo.

Molestándola era la única manera en que ella me notara, ya que al parecer ni mi físico ni mi posición la habían impresionado. Y me sentía demasiado podrido por dentro como para deslumbrarla con mi personalidad.

Quise gritar y odié una vez más a Lisa, todo era su culpa.

Pero aunque fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ella, no podía quitarle a Jacob la persona que le había devuelto la alegría, además él era mil veces mejor persona que yo y no estaba tan podrido como yo.

De repente mi pensamiento cambio ¿Qué hacia Bella en la oficina de la señora Cope?

El timbre sonó de nuevo y aunque no me sentía capaz de concentrarme en algo que no fuera ella y mi mejor amigo, me obligué a entrar a mis demás clases, tal vez así Bella Swan y sus hermosos ojos cafés no me atormentarían tanto.

Cuando por fin la ultima hora terminó, me dije que no tenía caso esconderme de mis amigos, tenía que ser fuerte y soportar la presencia de Jacob y Bella juntos. Y mi resistencia fue puesta a prueba de inmediato, ya que todos estaban en el estacionamiento.

–Yo te llevaré Emmett, así que no te quejes– le decía Rosalie a un furioso Emmett.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres Rosa? Bella es la que conduce– replicó él.

–Ella no está en la escuela– mencionó Rosalie lo que atrajo mi atención.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no está en la escuela?

–Me dijo que se sentía mal y que se iba a su casa, por eso me dio las llaves y me pidió que yo te llevara– todos miramos a Rosalie y la ansiedad me comenzó a invadir ¿qué es lo que tenía Bella? Estaba a punto de preguntar, pero Alice, afortunadamente se me adelantó.

– ¿Qué tenía?

–Dijo que le dolía mucho la cabeza, pero estaba muy pálida, así que creo que era algo más– mi preocupación aumento y me pregunté con quien se había ido.

–Pero ¿quién la llevó a casa? – preguntó Jasper.

–Bella me dijo que Jacob la llevaría y no me preocupara– en ese momento mi preocupación se tornó a dolor, por supuesto, Jacob jamás dejaría sola a su novia enferma. Pero grande fue nuestra sorpresa cuando Jacob apareció detrás de Emmett y sonriendo preguntó.

–Hola chicos ¿de casualidad han visto a Bella? no la encuentro– todos lo miramos y rápidamente preguntó de nuevo – ¿Qué dije?

– ¿Bella no está contigo? – preguntó Emmett alarmado, igual que yo.

–No crees que si estuviera conmigo no preguntaría por ella– el rostro de Emmett cambió y sacando su celular marcó un numero y se lo llevó a su oído.

–No me contesta– dijo después de unos segundos.

–A mi tampoco– habló Rosalie un momento después.

–Déjenme a mí– propuso Jasper pero después también negó – tampoco– Jacob y Alice también marcaron su número pero a nadie le contesto, hasta que en un momento de desesperación, marqué su número yo también… después de tres timbrazos, contestó.

– ¿Edward? – su voz sonó ronca como si acabara de despertar, además de sorprendida porque fuera yo quien hablaba.

–Isabella ¿estás bien? – pregunté y todos clavaron sus miradas en mi.

–Sí, ¿por… por qué lo preguntas? – parecía nerviosa y de momento me pareció como si hubiera llorado.

–Aquí todo el mundo está marcando tu teléfono pero no contabas– expliqué sintiéndome un poco más tranquilo – ¿Dónde estás?

–En mi casa, me sentía mal y vine aquí, creo que me quedé dormida– de repente, alguien me arrebato el teléfono, y cuando me di cuenta, Emmett estaba regañando a su hermana por el teléfono.

No me importó, ya sabía que estaba bien y eso me bastaba.

Pero eso no cambiaba las cosas, aun tenía que mantenerme alejado de ella.

* * *

_**Hola! Hay alguien ahí?**_

_**Primero que nada les debo una enorme disculpa por desaparecerme durante todo este tiempo, pero mi muso decidió escapar por la ventana y la imaginación Bye, y luego mi tiempo entre la tesis y el servicio se ha limitado. Pero ya me estoy poniendo al corriente, porque estoy decidida a terminar este fic antes de que termine este año.**_

_**Al igual, iré actualizando mis otras historias, así como planeo subir otra en cuanto tenga capítulos adelantados, es mejor así para no dejarlas colgadas tanto tiempo.**_

_**De verdad, me siento muy apenada por no haber actualizado pero en fin, la siguiente actualización a más tardar, será la próxima semana. Espero seguir con su apoyo!**_

_**L'S P**_


	19. Chapter 19 El chico misterioso

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM… la historia es resultado de mi imaginación y de leer y ver demasiadas veces Orgullo y Prejuicio.**

**.**

**Capitulo 19 El chico misterioso**

**.**

"**Su corazón fluctuaba entre la preocupación por su hermana y el odio a todos los demás."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella POV**

– ¡Emmett te llegó otra carta!– grité desde el vestíbulo mientras revisaba la correspondencia. Emmett bajo las escaleras y tomó el sobre que había dejado en la mesita del recibidor. Ambos entramos a la cocina donde mamá preparaba el desayuno.

– ¿Algo interesante en el correo? – preguntó mamá

–Nada, sólo son promociones – contesté dejando todo en la mesa –pero Emmett ha recibido algo– Renée lo miró y el sólo veía la hoja que tenía en las manos

– ¿Se puede saber qué es hijo? – como siempre, la curiosidad de Renée salía a flote.

–Es otra carta de la universidad ma– Emmett se encogió de hombros –Me han aceptado.

– ¿Ahora en donde? – preguntó papá nada más entrar a la cocina.

–California– fue la sencilla respuesta de mi gran oso y yo no pude evitar mirarlo sorprendida porque no sabía que había postulado para alguna universidad de ese estado. Emmett frunció el ceño y añadió –ahora estoy todavía más indeciso.

–No te preocupes hijo– Charlie se acercó a él y le palmeó la espalda, en un claro signo de compañerismo masculino –Sabes que nosotros te apoyaremos en lo que sea que decidas ¿de acuerdo? – Emm asintió y papá se sentó en la mesa –bueno ahora vamos a desayunar, me estoy muriendo de hambre– mamá y yo sonreímos al escuchar a papá y es que él, al igual que Emmett, siempre tenía hambre.

Desayunamos entre risas y algunas anécdotas de la semana de mis padres. Sin embargo noté cierta tensión entre mis padres pero después reIan como si nada que tal vez lo imaginé, además Emmett parecía distraído por momentos en el que creIa que nadie lo miraba pero yo si lo hice, aún así, comentó y sonrió igual que mamá y papá. Al finalizar el desayuno, la universidad y las preocupaciones pasaron a segundo plano.

Emmett hasta el momento había sido aceptado en Seattle, Chicago y ahora California, pero lo que era un hecho es que no tenía ni idea sobre a donde ir. Emmett deseaba estudiar leyes y a pesar de su carácter alegre y a veces despreocupado, sabía que podía llegar a ser uno de los mejores abogados de todo Estados Unidos.

Pero algo lo perturbaba y según yo, ese algo tenía que ver con Rosalie Hale.

… …

... ...

**Miércoles **

–No puede ser ¿Dónde rayos dejé mi libro? – dije en voz alta mientras revisaba mi mochila y no encontraba el libro que en este momento leíamos en Literatura.

–Recuerda que lo dejaste en tu casillero– me recordó Jacob con una gran sonrisa, quien estaba sentado junto a mí en una banca del patio.

–Cierto– dije volviendo a meter todas mis cosas –no sé donde traigo la cabeza últimamente.

–Vamos Bells, sólo estás un poco distraída.

–Me gustaría que sólo eso fuera Jake, pero en la mañana me lave los dientes dos veces porque no recordaba si ya lo había hecho y mira– levante el dobladillo de mis jeans, mostrándole mis calcetines, ambos de diferentes colores –ni siquiera lo noté sino hasta que Alice me lo dijo, casi me mata por este "insulto a la moda"– dije haciendo comillas.

–Entonces no sólo estás distraída, sino también preocupada ¿Por qué? – suspiré, había tantas cosas en mi cabeza que no sabía por dónde empezar, aunque tal vez lo de Emm era lo más sencillo de todo.

–Por Emmett, al parecer todavía no decide a que universidad va a ir.

–Pues tiene que apurarse, ya falta poco para que termine el instituto.

–Lo sé, pero no entiendo qué es lo que lo detiene.

–Deberías hablas con él, tal vez necesite algún consejo y que mejor que su hermana.

–Tienes razón, debería hacerlo– contesté mirando a Rosalie salir de la escuela, como siempre acompañada de Edward. Y una vez más aquel malestar en mi estomago aparecía.

– ¿Sabías que Rosalie fue aceptada en Seattle? – mencionó Jacob mirando en la misma dirección que yo.

–Sí, algo me comento Jasper, él también va a ir allí– respondí con el tono más neutral que pude, ya que Jake ultimamente parecIa estar al pendiente de todos mis cambios de ánimo.

–Pues probablemente eso es lo que espera Emmett– miré a Jacob y él sonreía –tal vez él quiere ir a la misma universidad que ella.

– Puede ser, pero así como han estado las cosas ultimamente, no se si sea lo mejor – mencioné –Rosalie ya no parece interesada en él y Emmett no le habla, ni siquiera la molesta.

–Ellos se quieren Bells, se les nota a ambos. Ojalá hagan algo para que estén juntos por fin –Jacob estaba en lo cierto.

-Tienes razón- murmuré, logrando que sonriera todavía más.

–Otra vez– contestó Jacob presuntuoso –bueno ahora vamos a clase Bella, sino tu hermano me reñirá por ser mala influencia para ti y además por dejar que te enfermes si te mojas– Jacob ayudó a levantarme y entramos a la escuela ya que había comenzado a llover. Delante de nosotros, Edward y Rose iban platicando, después Rosalie reía porque Edward la mojaba al sacudir su cabello.

Al verlos de esa manera, automáticamente desvié la mirada sólo para ver aparecer a Emmett en el pasillo, pero él también, en cuanto vio a Rosalie con Edward, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse lamentablemente con Jane, quien lo jaló del brazo y se lo llevo hacia no sé dónde.

Bufé molesta por la actitud de ambos y sobre todo, porque siempre Edward y Jane tenían que arruinar las cosas entre ellos, siempre apareciendo en el momento más inoportuno. Pero principalmente porque estaba harta del dolor de cabeza que me provocaba el no poder dormir bien a causa de mis preocupaciones comunes. Sí, simplemente era por eso.

De pronto recordé que tenía literatura y debía regresar a mi casillero por el libro.

–Jake, debo volver por el libro, nos vemos al rato– Jacob sonrió y asintió.

–De acuerdo, cuídate y nos vemos al rato– él siguió su camino aún con esa misteriosa sonrisa en su cara y yo caminé de regreso a mi casillero.

Llegué y lo abrí y efectivamente, el libro se encontraba encima de todas las demás cosas que tenía ahí, lo tomé rápidamente para no perder tiempo pero en cuanto lo hice, una hoja salió de él y cayó al suelo.

La levante, la abrí y la leí… habían adornado el papel para parecer antiguo y desprendía un olor especial, como a menta, además la caligrafía era perfecta. Tuve que leerla dos veces más para asegurarme que aquella nota era para mí y no una equivocación, lo cual era ridículo ya que nadie más sabía la contraseña de mi casillero.

_Bella_

_Cuando pasas a mi lado, mi mundo se estremece._

Esas palabras me provocaron sentimientos encontrados. Por un momento quise reírme con fuerza porque seguramente se trataba de una broma, pero una pequeñísima parte dentro de mí se emocionó al pensar que alguien estaba interesado en mí al mismo tiempo que me produjo temor el no saber de quién se trataba.

Miré por todo el pasillo esperando encontrar algo que me indicara quien y cómo había dejado esto aquí, porque si esto se trataba de una broma alguien estaría vigilando para saber si había funcionado, pero sólo se encontraban a Tanya, Lauren y Jessica platicando con algunos de los chicos del equipo de Basquetbol y Rosalie, por supuesto acompañada de Edward y ninguno reparaba en mí.

Además a ninguno de los ahí presentes yo parecía agradarles, a excepción de Rose claro y era obvio que ella no mandó ese mensaje. Aunque últimamente, al parecer, Rosalie se mostraba distante de mí.

Totalmente confusa, cerré mi casillero y corrí hacia la clase de literatura, tratando de no caerme.

… …

... ...

**Una semana después**

Una semana más y Emmett parecía no tener claro nada todavía acerca de la universidad, algo que hasta mis padres los tenía confundidos.

Por hoy, las clases ya habían terminado y como quería irme lo más rápidamente de aquí, fui a dejar algunas cosas a mi casillero, pero al dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos, encontré a Jane chillando con rabia, siendo patéticamente consolada por Tanya y Jessica. Y como no quería que me vieran y pensaran que estaba espiando, me alejé de ahí, caminando directamente al estacionamiento. Emmett ya me estaba esperando sentado plácidamente en el asiento del conductor.

–Vamos Bella, ya no quiero estar aquí – al parecer, ya éramos dos.

–Lo siento, algo me distrajo– respondí subiéndome al jeep. Como ya le habían retirado el yeso, ahora lo dejaba manejar a él.

–Terminé con Jane– encendió el motor como si nada y salimos del estacionamiento. Por poco más de cinco minutos no pude articular ninguna palabra procesando las buenas nuevas, y después de tres más cerré la boca, que tenía ligeramente abierta por la noticia –¡Bella dime algo!

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – tal vez no era lo primero que pensé decir, pero creo que necesitaba saberlo antes de ponerme a hacer el baile de la victoria.

–Más tranquilo, era algo que tenía que haber hecho desde hace tiempo, pero no sé por qué no lo hacía.

–Ay oso, sabes que todo lo que decidas hacer siempre te apoyaré, aún cuando no esté de acuerdo – afirmé aunque eso no evitaba que le diera mi opinión al respecto.

–Muchas gracias hermanita – después de eso llegamos a casa y cada quien volvió a sumergirse en su propio mundo.

.

Al día siguiente después del almuerzo, me dirigí a mi casillero por los libros de mi siguiente clase. Lo abrí y tomé el de biología y nuevamente, una hoja apareció sobre él.

_Bella_

_Me gustaría conocerte y que tú me conocieras a mí__._

Una vez más me vi mirando por todo el pasillo, pero nuevamente nadie parecía estar poniendo su atención en mí. El mismo tipo de hoja, la misma letra, la misma intención… para alguien, yo era importante.

Cerré la puerta guardando la nota en mi libreta y decidida a no darle tanta importancia, la idea de la broma de mal gusto de alguien todavía no abandonaba mi mente, aunque no conocía a alguien que me aborreciera tanto ni me creía tan importante como para que hiciera algo así contra mí.

Ojalá no me equivocara.

Llegué al salón todavía pensando en la nota y en las palabras que estaban escritas, me parecía haberlas escuchado en algún lugar… suspiré sin poder evitarlo.

Entonces recordé que esta clase la compartía con Edward, y justo ahí mi humor empeoró.

Edward había estado evitándome desde hace una semana y actuaba como si el encuentro en la dirección nunca hubiera existido, pero yo no pude olvidarlo. Todos los días recordaba sus ojos enfadados y sus deseos por no querer seguir en biología. Por mí.

Y tal como ese día, dolía con la misma magnitud. Sabía que nuestro desagrado era mutuo, pero nunca creí que él me odiara tanto como para no soportar pasar estas dos horas junto a mí. Traté de ignorar todo y entré al salón, pero la tentación de mirarlo pudo más y justo cuando iba a sentarme, lo descubrí mirándome, aun cuando antes hacía como si no existiera.

–Hola Bella– Edward me saludó, y después de contestarle con un escueto _Hola, _tuve que ocultar mi rostro por la sorpresa que me provocó su actitud, además del pequeño suspiro que solté involuntariamente. Después de eso, Edward no volvió a hablar.

Por la tarde, cuando me reuní con Emmett para ir a casa, noté que ya no traía consigo el buen humor que había permanecido en él después de decirme lo de Jane, incluso me pareció ver tristeza en sus ojos. Y cualquier cosa que afectara a mi hermano, me afectaba a mí también.

…. …

… …

**Dos semanas después**

El misterio acerca de la elección de Emmett quedó aclarado el viernes durante la cena. Emmett decidió irse a California.

Emm, al igual que yo, disfrutaba del sol y la playa, así que su argumento fue que disfrutaría mucho su estadía en la universidad por esta razón, además del plus que era ver chicas en traje de baño la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero mi instinto me decía que esa no había sido la razón principal, ya que mi hermano no se notaba contento con su decisión como era de suponerse, además él anunció a la familia su decisión casualmente la misma tarde después que Alice me comentara que ella y Jasper sospechaban que Edward y Rosalie parecían haber comenzado algo, porque últimamente pasaban prácticamente todos los días juntos y encerrados, ya sea en la habitación de él o de ella.

Miré con desagrado a Alice cuando terminó de decírmelo, tratando de ocultar el dolor que sentí, todo por mi hermano, claro. Aunque no me sorprendió, ya sabía el tipo de chica que le gustaba a Edward y Rosalie lo era añadiéndole que ella es hermosa al natural, pero ¿dónde quedaba mi hermano?

.

Durante el almuerzo de hoy, Jacob no dejó de preguntarme porque me veía tan triste pero no pude decirle, ya que la presencia de todos los demás me impedía ser totalmente sincera con él.

– ¿Podemos hablar más tarde? – miré a Jacob rogándole que aceptara.

–De acuerdo Bells– Jake tomó mi mano y le dio un apretón.

–Me ofendes Bella, puedes decirle lo que quieras a tu novio frente a nosotros, no creo que sea algo que no podamos escuchar– mencionó Alice mirándonos a ambos con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Cuál novio? – preguntó Jacob extrañado dándole la misma mirada que yo le estaba dando a ella.

–Tú, por supuesto– afirmó y Jake soltó una risita y yo comencé a negar, recargando mi cabeza entre mis manos sin deseos de ver a nadie.

–Bella y yo no somos novios Alice– Jacob aclaró el punto por mi.

–Pero, yo pensé que…– no sé qué cara tenía Alice, pero si la escuchaba confundida – ¿Por qué? Eran la pareja perfecta– ya no pude más y alcé mi rostro para enfrentar a todos.

–Las parejas perfectas no existen Alice, sólo las ilusiones que siempre uno de los dos termina por destrozar– dije sin saber muy bien porque y Jacob me tomó de la mano, haciendo que me levantara. Estaba hablando de más, pero por alguna razón el comentario de Alice me alteró y agradecí a Jacob por querer sacarme de ahí. Lo que menos necesitaba hoy era recordar a James.

–Buscamos cosas diferentes en una pareja pequeña Ali, Bells y yo simplemente somos amigos– parecía que ella iba a decir algo, así que él se adelantó y añadió –ya déjalo así, es mejor– y ambos salimos de la cafetería, con las miradas de Alice, Jasper, Rose y Edward pegadas a nuestras espaldas.

–Ahora sí me vas a decir ¿qué es lo que te pasa? – preguntó Jacob en cuanto llegamos a un pasillo vacio.

–Emmett se irá a California– dije mirando al suelo.

–Wow, pensé que se quedaría en Seattle, ya sabes, por Rosalie.

–Y lo iba a hacer, hasta que se entero que ella ya anda con Edward.

– ¿Edward? ¿Estás segura? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño y mirándome incrédulo.

–Sí, Alice lo mencionó la otra vez– comencé a moverme de un lado para otro –además míralos, todo el tiempo están juntos – señalé lo obvio.

–Pero eso no puede ser, ella y él son buenos amigos pero no creo que pasen de eso.

–Pues créelo porque es un hecho– Jacob me miró más fijamente y bufé.

– ¿Qué?

–Eso no es lo único que te tiene así ¿verdad?

– ¿Querías que hubiera más? Mi hermano se va a ir muy lejos por culpa del estúpido de Cullen, además está el hecho de que él puede lastimar a mi amiga en su dichosa "relación" – exclamé haciendo comillas.

–Vamos Bella, dale el beneficio de la duda a Edward, él no es malo – trató de convencerme, pero yo sabía algo de Edward que Jake ignoraba.

–No, es peor, conozco personas a las que ha lastimado cuando se suponía era su amigo.

– ¿De quién hablas?

–De Alec– contesté con firmeza –Edward se metió con su novia y le partió el corazón a Alec.

–Eso no es cierto, Edward sólo ayudo a la chica a quitarse a Vulturi de encima – afirmó Jake y eso me enojó aún más.

– ¿Sabes quién era ella? ¿y lo que pasó? – cuestioné.

–No pero…

–ahí lo tienes, no lo sabes a ciencia cierta, así que no lo defiendas– sí, ahora estaba furiosa.

–Lo defiendo porque es mi amigo Bella, y además porque lo conozco desde que empecé a mudar de dientes y creía que los dulces eran lo mejor del mundo ¿o tú conoces a Vulturi así de bien? – genial, ahora Jake también estaba enojado.

–No, pero eso no significa que sea sincero conmigo ¿Por qué habría de mentirme si no me conoce?

–Eso debes responderlo tú, pero yo sé cómo es Edward y por lo tanto le creo a él.

–Está bien– dije ya fastidiada por todo y aprovechando que el timbre había sonado, me alejé de Jacob rumbo a mi clase de Literatura, donde por mala suerte, también iban Edward y Alec.

Cuando llegué al salón todos estaban metidos en sus propios asuntos, pero con el mal humor que tenía, sabía que en cualquier momento podría explotar, así que dejé mis cosas en el asiento y salí rápidamente al baño para tranquilizarme.

Después de mojar mi rostro, respirar incontables veces y golpear con mi puño la pared -cosa de la que después me arrepentí- regresé un poco más tranquila a la clase, suerte que el profesor todavía no llegaba.

Abrí mi libreta para repasar la clase anterior ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, cuando encontré otra nota del chico misterioso entre las hojas.

_Bella_

_Ya no tengo la fuerza suficiente para mantenerme alejado de ti._

En ese momento, el profesor entró al salón y la clase comenzó.

… …

… …

**Tres semanas después**

Esta semana ha sido de las peores que he vivido.

Los demás se enteraron de la elección de Emmett sobre la universidad y ninguno supo entenderlo. Rosalie no dijo nada, pero su semblante furioso y triste a la vez lo dijo todo. Jasper se sintió ofendido porque Emmett no le había dicho nada, aún cuando se suponía que ambos estudiarían en Seattle y Alice, bueno ella chilló, maldijo y después se enfureció por no haberlo podido adivinar ya que, según palabras textuales, ella lo sabía todo de todos… Edward como siempre, no dijo nada ni hizo nada. Pero en algunas ocasiones, noté que Edward me miraba fijamente, como si quisiera decirme muchas cosas, además sus ojos ya no mostraban la frialdad de hace días y hasta llego a sonreírme en una o dos ocasiones.

.

El final de las clases se estaba haciendo extremadamente pesado para mi, entre exámenes, miradas furibundas entre mis amigos, Alice reprochándome por lo poco comunicativa y mala amiga que estaba siendo y el humor cambiante de Edward entre que me ignoraba y después me hablaba como si nada, mi cabeza parecía a punto de explotar.

Además, últimamente mi mente me creaba trampas, poniéndome aún más nerviosa.

Como la sensación de estar siendo vigilada a la salida de la escuela, alguna que otra vez que iba al supermercado o los domingos cuando solíamos comer en el restaurante de Forks. Sólo por eso, mi cuerpo tenía ese sentimiento de pánico permanente.

Y las notas del chico misterioso seguían llegando, ahora con mucho más frecuencia, ya que en esta semana había recibido cuatro más y lo peor es que no tenía ni idea de quién era, ni siquiera una pequeña pista.

.

_Bella_

_Tu aroma a fresas consigue aturdirme por completo._

Esta la había encontrado dentro de mi mochila antes de ir a la cafetería y no pude evitar sonreír ante la imagen de un chico apuesto mirando como tonto el movimiento de mi cabello y oliendo el aroma a fresas que éste desprendía gracias a mi champú.

Entré a la cafetería y me acerqué a la mesa donde ya se encontraban mis amigos. Pero dejé de sonreír cuando Alice me preguntó que me pasaba y me di cuenta que Rosalie, Edward y Jake me miraban escrutadoramente.

.

_Bella_

_Eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida ahora._

Ésta estaba pegada a la ventanilla del Jeep. Tuve suerte que Emmett no la viera antes que yo, porque esto del chico misterioso, ya fuera realidad o simplemente una broma de alguien, quería guardarlo sólo para mí, ni siquiera a Alice o a Jake les había dicho nada.

Si alguien estaba interesado en mí, prefería disfrutarlo sólo yo… total, este sería el segundo secreto agradable que guardaría, después de todos los demás secretos horribles que guardaba dentro de mí… y si sólo era una broma, prefería pasar la humillación yo sola, no tenía caso alertar a Jake y preocuparlo por una simple broma de alguien que no tenía algo más interesante que hacer en la vida que ilusionar a una chica.

El mundo cada día estaba peor si esto se consideraba diversión.

.

Pero sin duda, mi favorita y al mismo tiempo la más preocupante fue la que encontré entre mi libro olvidado de orgullo y prejuicio, el mismo que se encontraba en mi casillero.

_Bella_

_Eres un enigma que me encantaría descubrir… y a la vez un libro abierto que me vuelve loco todo el tiempo._

Las palabras me estremecieron… como si quisiera ser un libro abierto para alguien para que me leyera con facilidad y así descubriera que sólo soy una chica que sabe aparentar que todo está bien. Pero sin quererlo, el chico misterioso me estaba distrayendo de todas las cosas fuera de lugar que había en mi vida en este momento. Y si era sincera, quien quiera que fuera el autor de todo esto, lograba hacerme sonreír, algo que parecía estar olvidando poco a poco.

… …

… …

Este fin de semana, los Cullen nos habían invitado a una comida sólo para pasar tiempo juntos, pero durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí, la sensación de que algo importante pasaría no me abandono por completo.

Traté de mostrarme tranquila aún sí la mayor parte del tiempo estuve monitoreando a mi hermano, quien no quería asistir a la fiesta pero mi mamá había insistido y como Emmett es incapaz de decepcionar a mamá. Además, tuve que resistir el impulso de buscar a Edward y Rose cada vez que se escabullían y desaparecían de mi vista... tenía que evitar que todo esto pusiera más triste aún a mi hermano. Y si yo me sentía triste también, era solamente porque compartía los sentimientos de mi hermano.

Además, me sorprendió ver a Esme mucho más delgada que la última vez que la vi, pero decidí no comentarlo, probablemente todas las cosas que me estaban pasando últimamente sólo estaban afectando mi percepción de las cosas.

No podía estar más equivocada.

… …

… …

Días después de la comida, encontré a Alice llorando amargamente en el baño de las chicas, pero por más que le insistí en que me lo dijera, ella sólo negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo de ahí. Su actitud me preocupó y tuve que avisarle a Jasper, porque me pareció que él era el único que en este momento podía ayudarla, además de que Alice apreciaría su compañía.

Edward también se veía extraño, más serio que de costumbre y a veces lo descubría con la mirada perdida, para después poner una expresión sumamente dolorosa. Con eso concluía que algo estaba pasando con ellos, pero no sabía cómo acercarme o de qué modo ayudarlos. Sobre todo porque Alice no parecía dispuesta a decirlo y Edward, era más que obvio que él no me diría nada porque yo no era su persona favorita.

Busqué distraída entre mis libros, hojas y miles de cosas en la cabeza, por lo que no me percaté de que alguien estaba junto a mí. Me giré y vi a Ben con su sonrisa amable de siempre.

–Hola Ben ¿buscabas a Angela? – pregunté porque, aunque me llevaba bien con él, no hablábamos mucho. Además no podía quitarme a Alice y Edward de la cabeza.

–Hola Bella – respondió y negó mientras me tendía un sobre – un chico me pidió que te diera esto – tomé el sobre y de inmediato me di cuenta que era una nueva nota del chico misterioso. La emoción me embargó de nuevo aunque me sorprendí que ahora le pidiera a alguien que me la entregara. Agradecí que fuera a Ben, ya que él era muy respetuoso y reservado y no me preguntaría que era. Despegué mi mirada del sobre y noté que me había quedado callada por bastante tiempo, así que volví a sonreírle a Ben y le dije.

–Gracias Ben – en ese momento, me di cuenta que Ben podría decirme quien era el chico misterioso, porque estaba segura que era alguien de la escuela y él lo reconocería con facilidad. Así que pregunté –¿Podrías decirme quién lo mandó?

–No lo sé Bella – respondió rascándose la cabeza –no lo conozco, es la primera vez que lo veo por aquí– me quedé mirándolo dudosa, porque estaba segura que se trataba de alguien de la escuela y no podía ser cierto que Ben lo no conociera. A menos que ese chico le pidiera guardar silencio. Como todavía lo seguía mirando, Ben añadió apenado –Lamento no poder serte de ayuda.

–No te preocupes – dije y cerrando mi casillero añadí – muchas gracias de nuevo.

Ben se alejó diciendo adiós con la mano y nuevamente la curiosidad pudo más en mí, ya que en verdad quería conocer quién era el chico el cual me había hecho sonreír últimamente.

Volví mi atención del nuevo al sobre y saqué el papel que tenía dentro. Noté que el papel no tenía el acabado antiguo con que habían decorado las notas anteriores, sin embargo no le di importancia.

Sonriendo como tonta la abrí esperando encontrar con un mensaje aún más tierno que el último. Sin embargo, mi sonrisa se borró al leer lo que la dichosa nota contenía.

_Pronto estaremos juntos, mi amada Isa…_

Un escalofrío me recorrió entera al terminar de leerla… Esto no podía estar pasando de nuevo.

Con los nervios a flor de piel y el pánico hasta las nubes, salí corriendo hacia la cancha de futbol. Este me pareció el mejor lugar porque a esta hora nadie iba allí, y en este momento lo que menos quería era toparme con Emmett, Jacob o con alguno de los Hale. Ellos inmediatamente sabrían que algo andaba mal.

Corrí hasta que mis pulmones parecieron estallar, hasta que mis piernas no pudieron más y me dejé caer en las butacas del estadio. El aire frío del día alborotó mi cabello y sentí el frío cortar mis mejillas… ni siquiera había notado que estaba llorando.

Sólo una persona en esta maldita vida me llamaba Isa, sólo una persona me había escrito algo así antes, la misma persona que había visto morir frente a mis ojos hace tiempo.

Y de repente fue como si todo hubiera regresado.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

–Lo siento, pensé que no había nadie– me sobresalté al escuchar un ruido proveniente de mi lado izquierdo, pero al ver a Edward junto a mí, solté el aire que estaba reteniendo, algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta.

–No… no hay problema– respondí tratando de tranquilizarme y me sequé disimuladamente las lágrimas rogando porque él no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero no lo hizo… Edward se sentó junto a mí pero no dijo nada. Lo observé y su mirada estaba fija en algún punto de todo el lugar y nuevamente, ese pequeño gesto doloroso estaba instalado en su rostro de nuevo, como siempre que estaba triste, eso lo había aprendido hace tiempo.

Un poco harta del silencio establecido entre los dos y tentando a la suerte, me acerqué un poco más a él y le pregunté.

– ¿Todo está bien? – esta vez fue él quien se sobresaltó para después verme, sus ojos mostraron una emoción que no supe justificar. Y nuevamente me perdí.

–A decir verdad no– Edward volvió su vista al frente y suspiró – las cosas no están bien.

–Bueno, si de algo te sirve, aquí estoy– mi comentario lo hizo regresar su atención a mí –soy buena escuchando – le sonreí tratando de infundirle confianza pero solamente me miraba, muy fijamente debo agregar–sólo si tu quieres claro– añadí al ver que no decía nada.

–Mi mamá está enferma– dijo después de un momento. Yo esperé para decir algo, ya que por su rostro la preocupación era evidente, pero había algo más –Carlisle habló con Alice y conmigo hace algunos días y nos dijo que mi mamá tiene cáncer– el shock producido por la noticia no me permitió hablar.

Antes de que fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, mi mano se fue directamente a la suya y la apreté con fuerza, tratando de transmitirle mi apoyo aún si todavía no podía decir nada coherente… y creo que fue lo mejor, el decir lo siento no me pareció lo más adecuado ni abarcaba todo lo que en este momento sentía.

–Todavía está en una etapa temprana y las probabilidades de que lo supere son muy altas– Edward miró nuestras manos unidas y también apretó la mía.

–Esas son excelentes noticas Ed, con un tratamiento Esme estará bien ya lo veras.

–Es lo mismo que dijo mi papá.

–Entonces ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? – pregunté sintiendo la calidez de su mano expandirse por todo mi brazo.

–Quieren que nos mudemos a Chicago, papá dice que ahí pueden darle toda la atención a mamá, además de que la abuela y mi tía Caroline podrán ayudarla– al principio me fue difícil entender que era lo que decía, porque seguía pensando en Esme y lo que conllevaba su enfermedad además de que la electricidad proveniente de la mano de Edward unida a la mía me distraía, pero una vez que logre entender lo que quería decir, la realidad que sus palabras pintaron para el futuro me cayó como un balde de agua fría… no sólo Emmett, Rose y Jasper se irían, sino también Alice, Carlisle, Esme, _Edward…_

Me tragué el nudo que se formó en mi garganta y le conteste tratando de imprimirle entusiasmo a mis palabras, nuevamente tenía que fingir.

–Vamos Edward, la distancia no importa, lo importante es que Esme se recupere ¿cierto? – Edward asintió y sentí como el agarré de su mano se debilitó.

–Tienes razón, pero no quiero irme, no ahora– se calló y después, un poco dudoso, añadió –no quiero dejarla– entendiendo a lo que se refería, contesté ignorando la molestia en mi pecho que últimamente se estaba haciendo permanente.

–No tienes que preocuparte, Rosalie entenderá, su relación no se verá afectada– ante esto, Edward me soltó del todo y me miró un momento con sorpresa, pero después pareció entender lo que dije y comentó.

–Sí, ella lo comprenderá– a pesar de que sus palabras sonaron seguras, algo en su mirada me dio a entender que quería decir algo más pero ya no habló. Sus ojos se posaron en mi mano derecha y frunciendo su ceño me preguntó – Tienes sangre en tu mano Bella ¿qué es lo que tienes allí? – vi mi mano también y descubrí que todavía sujetaba la nota con fuerza, por lo que el dilo del papel me había hecho un ligero corte.

–Nada, sólo es un recordatorio– respondí tratando de quitarle importancia, aunque Edward fue más rápido y tomó mi mano antes de que la apartara. Tomó el papel arrugado y lo tiró para después sacar un pequeño pañuelo y limpiar la sangre de mi mano… arrugué la nariz y giré mi cabeza para no oler la sangre, pero estando al aire libre este no llego, además el simple pensamiento de que Edward estaba curándome me distrajo. Y sobre todo ¿quién, en este siglo, todavía traía un pañuelo de tela entre sus cosas como los caballeros de antaño?

Todo esto me hizo sonreír. De nuevo.

–Eres un misterio Bella Swan– Edward suspiró y se levantó haciendo que me levantara con él ya que aún no me soltaba –Creo que pronto Alice hablará contigo, de todos modos gracias por escucharme– se quedó justo delante de mí y me observó atentamente. Su mirada me recorría y la intensidad con que lo hacía era como si estuviera grabando mis facciones… algo totalmente ridículo.

–Edward te estaba buscando– Rosalie llegó hasta nosotros sobresaltándome –¡Hola Bells!

–En este momento iba a buscarte también– contestó él mirándome con tristeza y me soltó. La calidez desapareció de inmediato y ese malestar en mi pecho regresó.

–Bien, pues vámonos– Rose tomó la mano de Edward y se detuvo al ver que yo no los seguía – ¿no vienes Bella?

–Adelántense ustedes, yo después voy– dije. Rosalie asintió y Edward ya no me miró.

Podría engañarme a mi misma diciendo que fue la consecuencia de todos los sentimientos de los últimos días, que fue el shock por la nota del ser que más he odiado o por la enfermedad de Esme… pero lo único que mi cabeza procesaba era la sensación de la mano de Edward con la mía, de sus ojos mirándome y sobre todo, de Rosalie y él juntos.

Y en ese momento supe, que ya nada, absolutamente nada, sería igual para todos.

* * *

_**Y estoy de regreso!**_

_**Sólo quiero agradecerles el apoyo a esta historia, sus comentarios me alientan a continuar!**_

_**L'S P**_


	20. Chapter 20 A corazón abierto

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM… la historia es resultado de mi imaginación y de leer y ver demasiadas veces Orgullo y Prejuicio.**

**.**

**Capitulo 20 A corazón abierto**

**.**

"**He luchado en vano. Ya no puedo más. Soy incapaz de contener mis sentimientos. Permítame que le diga que la admiro y la amo apasionadamente"**

"**Usted no habría podido ofrecerme su mano de ningún modo que me hubiese tentado a aceptarla"**

**.**

**.**

**Edward POV**

_Lágrimas… el sonido de un disparo rompiendo el silencio… el color escarlata de la sangre brotando de su cuerpo… un grito de desgarradora impotencia…_

Abrí los ojos con la respiración agitada y el terror corriendo por mis venas.

Desde hace ya un tiempo, había dejado de tener esos sueños tan angustiantes y donde la impotencia, el miedo y sobre todo el dolor lo dominaban todo, pero ahora habían aparecido de nuevo, justo cuando había decidido dejar de pensar en Bella. Y como siempre, ella era la protagonista de esos sueños obscuros, dejándome con sentimientos encontrados acerca de su bienestar.

Sin embargo, debía alejar cualquier cosa que me uniera a ella, y eso incluía a los sueños, aun cuando no tuviera la mínima idea de cómo hacerlo, porque hasta donde yo sabía, no era posible controlar los sueños ¿cierto?

Dejé de lado todo lo relacionado a Bella Swan y miré el reloj de mi móvil. Y aunque el cielo nublado de Forks no ayudaba a saber claramente el horario, me sorprendió que los números marcaran las 10 am, sobre todo porque mi mamá no me había despertado.

Me levanté sintiéndome más cansado que cuando me acosté a dormir y sin cambiarme, salí de mi habitación con rumbo a la cocina. La casa estaba inusualmente silenciosa, tal vez mis padres y Alice continuaban durmiendo, pero eso me pareció extraño, ya que mamá no solía dormir hasta tarde aun siendo sábado y Alice casi siempre tenía cosas que hacer desde temprano, al igual que mi papá.

Entré a la cocina y tomé un vaso para tomar algo de jugo, me senté en un taburete y me dediqué a contemplar la nada, ya que no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer. No me apetecía salir pero sabía que si me quedaba todo el día en casa, al final me sentiría agobiado y eso aumentaría mis nervios.

Así que decidí dar un paseo por la playa, tal vez eso ayudara a aclarar mis ideas.

–Hola hijo– la voz de mi papá me sobresaltó porque no esperaba que hubiera alguien en casa

–Hola papá– contesté y le di otro trago a mi jugo – ¿no tienes trabajo hoy? – pregunté un poco extrañado

–Me tomaré un par de días– contesto encogiéndose de hombros –hay algunas cosas que quiero hacer.

–Ok– contesté, tampoco me apetecía que entrara en detalles.

– ¿Y tú? ¿tienes pensado hacer algo hoy? – preguntó y ahora fue mi turno de encogerme de hombros.

–Pienso dar un paseo por la Push, ya sabes, sólo salir.

–Creo que es una buena idea, incluso podrías visitar a Jake y pasar un tiempo juntos, hace mucho que no viene por aquí– seguí mirando el vaso ahora vacío de jugo, para evitar que papá notara algo extraño en mí, porque en este momento no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones sobre el pequeño alejamiento entre mi mejor amigo y yo, obviamente provocado por mí.

–Hemos tenido cosas que hacer– respondí y antes de que pudiera comentar algo más, le dije –pero es una buena idea.

–Bien, bueno ¿quieres algo en especial de desayunar? – papá se levantó -no había notado en qué momento se había sentado- y comenzó a sacar algunos ingredientes, posiblemente para preparar hot cakes.

– ¿Mamá no está en casa? – la mano de mi papá se detuvo a medio camino entre la repisa y la mesa pero rápidamente continuó su trayecto.

–Se está bañando, así que me ofrecí a preparar el desayuno– contestó, aunque había algo en su voz y en la pequeña turbación que tuvo que me intrigaron, pero decidí no preguntar.

– ¿quieres que te ayude? – pregunté –no creo que los hot cakes sean muy difíciles de preparar.

–Además de que, a mi parecer, no confías en mis dotes culinarias– dijo mi padre con una pequeña sonrisa que sonó un poco forzada.

–Probablemente sea cierto, pero no creo que las mías sean demasiado grandes también.

–Es verdad, tal vez entre tu habilidad para cocinar y la mía logremos preparar algo decente– comentó en honorable doctor Carlisle Cullen con gracia.

–Entonces empecemos– dije y entre los dos comenzamos a sacar, medir y mezclar.

La época en que había pasado tiempo con mi padre sin discutir era muy lejana, así que este pequeño lapso de paz entre los dos era algo bueno y por las furtivas miradas que me daba supe que él pensaba lo mismo, pero por fortuna no comento nada. Definitivamente algo en mi estaba cambiando y sólo esperaba que fuera para bien.

… …

… …

Los tonos azules se difuminaban en el horizonte y casi no podía distinguir donde terminaba el mar y comenzaba el cielo. Sin embargo, la calma que emanaba de todo el lugar poco a poco me relajó hasta que pude dejar mi mente en blanco.

Esta mañana había sido divertido pasar tiempo con mi papá, y creo que fue muy notorio mi cambio de humor por la cara que puso Alice al bajar y percatarse de lo que estábamos haciendo, sobre todo porque yo no estaba fulminando a nuestro padre con la mirada. En cambio mamá, creo que ni siquiera lo noto. A decir verdad, parecía un poco ausente y fue muy obvio el esfuerzo que mi papá hizo para entablar la conversación en el desayuno, ayudado por Alice claro, ya que era casi imposible que ella permaneciera sin decir nada.

El viento hizo su aparición en la playa, aumentando el movimiento de las olas, algo que me fascinó.

Sin embargo, empecé a escuchar pisadas en la arena provenientes de mi lado izquierdo, donde se encontraba el camino a la reserva. Con curiosidad, miré por encima de mi hombro hacia allí y una figura demasiado conocida para mí se iba acercando poco a poco. No tenía ánimos de conversar con nadie y mucho menos con él, pero sabía que Jacob me conocía muy bien y siempre me descubría cuando fingía, así que hacerme el loco, fingir que no lo había visto y salir de ahí no iba a funcionar.

Creo que Jacob estaba demasiado concentrado en algo, porque en cuanto se acercó un poco más a mí y se dio cuenta que estaba allí, abrió los ojos sorprendido y dijo.

–Hola Ed– yo sonreí.

–Hola Jake

– ¿Qué haces por aquí? Hace mucho tiempo que no bajabas a la playa.

–Lo sé, pero no quería quedarme en casa y me pareció buena idea venir– contesté sin entrar en detalles – ¿y tú?

–Más o menos lo mismo, Billy me está volviendo loco con los deberes, ya que Rachel va a venir y quiere tener todo ordenado– respondió con su característica sonrisa. Nos quedamos en silencio sin nada más que agregar, o por lo menos a mi no se me ocurría que decir… bueno si había algo que me moría por preguntar pero me había prometido a mi mismo dejar de lado a Bella.

Aunque después de un momento, Jacob fue el primero en hablar.

–Pensé que estarías en casa de Rosalie– lo miré tratando de deducir el tono que había utilizado y al verme, Jake añadió –es lo que Bella y Alice han estado diciendo.

– ¿Qué es lo que dicen? – pregunté curioso por saber que decía Bella de mí.

–Pues según Alice, tu y la chica Hale son más que amigos, porque pasan demasiado tiempo juntos– me comencé a reír por la idea, que seguramente era todo obra de Alice.

–No puedo negar que Rosalie y yo somos muy cercanos, pero sólo somos amigos– aclaré con fuerza y Jacob sonrió.

–Es lo mismo que yo pensé– contestó él. Como decía, Jacob me conocía bien –así se lo dije a Bella, pero ella no me creyó– de repente la risa se fue extinguiendo, y es que no quería hablar de Bella con él, pero mi lado masoquista ganó.

–Y por cierto ¿Cómo van las cosas con Bella? – pregunté fingiendo desinterés.

–Muy bien– contestó sonriendo –siempre encontramos algo divertido que hacer.

–Me alegro mucho por ti– dije apartando la mirada.

–Lo cierto es que ahora que todo está aclarado, todo es mucho mejor– dijo y sentí su mirada en mí.

– ¿Aclarado? – pregunté extrañado también mirándolo.

–Sí, era un poco incomodo estar juntos pretendiendo sentir algo que no sentíamos.

–No te entiendo.

–Veras, ni Bella ni yo estamos enamorados como para iniciar algo más profundo, así que hace tiempo hablamos y fuimos sinceros uno con el otro, y decidimos ser simplemente amigos– no puedo explicar las múltiples sensaciones que atravesaron todo mi ser, y no era para menos, si yo juraba que Bella y Jacob ya habían iniciado una relación.

– ¿Quieres decir que no son novios? – pregunté no creyendo del todo a Jake. Había hablado de amor y eso no significaba que más adelante si quisieran estar juntos.

–Aja, sólo amigos, ni ella está enamorada de mi ni yo de ella, aunque no te niego que la quiero y en un principio si quise estar así con ella, pero simplemente ella no es para mí– en cuanto Jacob terminó de hablar, me sentí mucho mejor, y es que el vacio que hasta el momento había estado anclado a mi pecho se fue reduciendo hasta convertirse en nada.

Aunque obviamente tuve que controlarme, sería extraño ponerme a saltar como loco por toda la playa y no tenía una buena excusa que darle a Jake si lo hacía. Afortunadamente, el móvil de Jacob comenzó a sonar y después de revisarlo, se levantó.

–Debo irme Edward, Billy está como histérico de nuevo y no quiero que me castigue dejándome en casa con Rachel, así que me voy.

–No te preocupes Jake, también debo regresar a casa– _a planear como conquistar a Bella Swan_, pensé.

Nos despedimos y algunos minutos después ya iba manejando mi Volvo de regreso a la ciudad, aunque no iría a casa, mi destino era la casa de los Hale. Aunque no ignoré la sonrisa cómplice de Jacob y esa mirada socarrona, decidí mejor olvidarlo.

… …

… …

–Rosalie ¿estás segura que va a funcionar? – pregunté no muy convencido del todo.

–Por supuesto que sí– Rose dejo el cepillo con el cual se peinaba y me miró desafiante –conozco a Bella desde que éramos unas niñas y siempre ha sido la más romántica de las dos, no por nada le encantan los libros que lee, _aunque eso muchas veces no le haya traído nada bueno_ – escuché que susurró al último, pero yo estaba tan eufórico que no le preste demasiada atención.

–Todo esto me parece un sueño– dije mirando de nuevo hacia la nada.

–Lo sé, no puedo creer que Black no se haya enamorado de Bella ni ella de él, si yo creía que con ese beso que se dieron, ya tenían la iglesia lista y hasta el nombre de sus hijos– Rose parecía reprocharle a Jacob que no quisiera a Bella, yo, por mi parte, gruñí molesto por sus palabras y por hacerme recordar aquella escena donde mi amigo y la chica que quiero se besaban… pero la felicidad y los nervios me hicieron olvidarlo –Además es extraño para mi verte así, tan ansioso y feliz ¿no se supone que no tenías corazón? – preguntó divertida.

–Pues parece que lo he encontrado– respondí siguiéndole el juego –y tú ¿Cuándo le vas a decir algo a Emmett? – pregunté de vuelta, aunque me arrepentí por la sombra de tristeza que cubrió su rostro.

–No lo sé– caminó hacia su buró, sacó un sobre grande y me lo lanzó –esto llegó ayer.

Lo tomé y al abrirlo, vi que era una aceptación para la universidad.

– ¿Chicago? – pregunté.

–Aja

– ¿Y vas a aceptar?

–No lo creo, no quiero irme tan lejos además sabes que tengo otra opción.

–Sí lo sé, Seattle ¿cierto?

–Sip– ambos nos quedamos callados, pensando cada quien en sus conflictos amorosos, pero después de un momento, ella continuó –Entonces Romeo ¿ya sabes que le vas a escribir a tu Julieta?– y así, estuvimos toda la tarde ideando miles de formas de hacer funcionar mi plan, aunque la comparación con Romeo y Julieta no me gustó, ya que en mi caso y el de Bella, nadie iba a terminar muerto…

… …

… …

**Miércoles**

– ¿Colocaste la nota donde te dije? – pregunté de nuevo a Rose mientras salíamos al estacionamiento.

–Por milésima vez, sí– respondió ella un poco fastidiada –Dios Edward, ¿puedes calmarte?

–Lo siento, estoy muy nervioso.

–Sí, ya lo vi– rió y seguimos caminando y nos encontramos a Bella platicando con Jacob, y contrario a lo que antes me pasaba, ya no me invadían esos celos irracionales al verlos juntos.

Un momento después, vi como Bella le decía algo a Jake y entraba a la escuela, así que sin previo aviso, tomé la mano de Rose y la obligué a ir conmigo, teniendo como objetivo el casillero de Bella. Afortunadamente el mío estaba cerca, por lo que hacer como que buscaba algo mientras la observaba no sería sospechoso.

Y ahí estaba, abriendo la puerta de su casillero buscando un libro seguramente, cuando de repente, una nota cayó. Ella la levanto lentamente y su rostro se fue tornando curioso y después confuso mientras la leía, yo por supuesto, recordaba perfectamente las palabras que había escrito.

_Bella_

_Cuando pasas a mi lado, mi mundo se estremece…_

–Si la sigues mirando de esa manera, va a descubrir que fuiste tú– dijo Rosalie y de inmediato corté la conexión entre mi mirada y la figura de Bella y miré a Rose sonriéndole entre nervioso y enojado, y fue justo a tiempo porque Bella había volteado buscando al escritor anónimo.

Un poco después, cerró su casillero y se fue a clase… bien, la primera nota había sido entregada y leída.

… …

… …

**Una semana después**

Era un completo cobarde, lo acepto.

En una semana entera, no había logrado un nuevo acercamiento con ella, aunque fuera por medio de una hoja de papel. Y aunque ya tenía la siguiente nota lista, no sabía dónde colocarla, sobre todo para no levantar sospechas. Entonces decidí dejarla en el mismo lugar de la otra vez.

Ahora sólo debía encontrar el momento apropiado para hacerlo.

Pero había un problema que todavía no resolvía, y era hablar con ella.

–No seas un idiota Edward, por más que las notas funcionen, si no hablas con Bella, cuando sepa que has sido tú el escritor misterioso, se enfurecerá porque no tuviste el suficiente valor de hablar con ella de frente, así que acércate a ella y trata de ganarte su confianza– y muy a mi pesar, Rosalie tenía razón.

–Lo sé, y lo voy a hacer– dije con firmeza.

Cuando dimos vuelta hacia la cafetería, nos topamos de frente a Jane rodeada de Tanya y Lauren, quienes escuchaban entretenidas lo que ella les decía.

– ¿Entonces van a vivir juntos? ¿pensé que había terminado contigo?– preguntó Lauren con su voz chillona.

–Por supuesto que no, mi bebe ya recapacitó y me prometió que comprará un departamento para los dos en Nueva York, ya que no puede vivir sin mi– dijo Jane con una sonrisita.

–Emmett debe estar perdidamente enamorado de ti para irse a Nueva York contigo Jane… ¡que suerte tienes! – gritó Tanya y automáticamente miré a Rosalie, que se había puesto pálida.

–Ya lo sé, pero así debe ser, él no quiere estar lejos de mi y de nuestro bebe– y se toco el vientre, así que tomé la mano de Rose y la jalé un poco.

– ¿Pero tú no estás embara …– decía Lauren aunque alguien la calló y yo ya no escuché, con lo que habíamos escuchado era más que suficiente… ¡Estúpido Emmett!

La jalé fuera de la escuela y en cuanto llegamos al principio del bosque, Rose se detuvo y se dejo caer junto al tronco de un árbol, llorando dolorosamente. Sin saber muy bien que hacer o que decir, sólo atiné a abrazarla y a acariciarle la espalda tratando de tranquilizarla.

Rose estuvo llorando un buen rato, mientras yo pensaba en las mejores formas de matarlo, aunque si lo hacía, Bella no me lo perdonaría, y a decir verdad y a pesar de todo, Rosalie tampoco. Poco a poco mi amiga se fue calmando, y con toda la dignidad que poseía, se levanto y comenzó a caminar, aunque su fuerza se vino abajo cuando vio a Emmett salir con Jane pisándole los talones. Debo agregar que Emmett parecía furioso.

Sin dudar, me acerqué a ella sujetándola de la espalda y metiéndola en el Volvo, ya que el receso había comenzado. Y lo mejor que se me ocurrió, fue llevarla a su casa.

Por fortuna, no había nadie cuando llegamos, y ella, se había quedado dormida, así que regresé a la escuela en cuanto vi que ya no se removía.

Al llegar a la escuela, recordé que tenía que dejar la nota para Bella, y aprovechando que no había nadie en los pasillos, caminé hasta su casillero, lo abrí y la coloqué. Y estuve tentado de quedarme para verla leer la nota, pero después tenía Biología con ella, así que no tenía caso.

Cuando el timbre sonó, entré al salón pensando si Rose se encontraba bien y al mismo tiempo queriendo golpear a mi futuro cuñado, bueno sólo en el caso de que Bella me aceptase. Además tenía que volver a hablar con ella y preguntarle por Emmett y Jane podría ser un buen pretexto.

Al verla entrar, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y eso me dio vergüenza, por Dios, yo no era así. Se acercó a nuestro asiento y se sentó lentamente, pero antes de que hiciera otra cosa le dije

–Hola Bella– traté de dominar la sarta de cosas que querían salir de mi boca, como que estaba hermosa, si podía ser su esclavo permanente -aunque de alguna forma ya lo era- o qué clase de cosa tenía su hermano en la cabeza, pero me conforme con un simple hola.

–Hola– respondió y no me permitió seguir con la plática, ya que ocultó su rostro detrás de su hermoso cabello… algo que me frustró. Después de eso, ninguno dijo nada y eso me molestó, era un completo idiota, y los hermanos Swan iban a dejarme calvo por tantas veces que pasé mi mano por mi cabello, tratando de descifrarlos.

_Por favor Bella, en verdad deseo que me conozcas…_

Cuando salimos de clases, me tope con Jasper y Emmett en el pasillo, ambos parecían preocupados.

–Hola Edward ¿de casualidad no has visto a Rosalie? – me preguntó Jasper aunque Emmett no apartaba sus ojos de mi.

–La llevé a casa, no se sentía muy bien y me pareció lo mejor– contesté y Jasper asintió.

– ¿Qué es lo que tiene? – preguntó Emmett pero lo ignoré y pretendía seguir con mi camino, pero él me detuvo –te hice una pregunta Edward– bien, hasta el momento mi enojo y frustración se había mantenido a raya, pero la actitud de Emmett me molesto y sólo necesitaba de una razón para explotar, y Emmett muy amablemente me la dio.

–No tengo que darte explicaciones ni nada con respecto a Rosalie, así que déjame pasar– quise avanzar pero Emmett volvió a detenerme.

– ¿Acaso eres su dueño Cullen? – preguntó y por la vena palpitante en su cuello, noté que estaba furioso, y como sucede cuando estoy enojado, contesté impulsivamente.

–No pero ahora está conmigo, así que déjala en paz y no te vuelvas a acercar a ella ¿entendiste? – y sin más, me alejé de ellos, y algo dentro de mi me dijo que más tarde me arrepentiría de mis palabras.

… …

… …

**Dos semanas después**

En estos momentos tenía muchas cosas ocupando mi cabeza. Primero, estaba muy preocupado por Bella, ya que últimamente parecía muy distraída y además me evitaba con más frecuencia. Segundo, estaba preocupado también por Rosalie, que aún lloraba en ocasiones por culpa de Emmett. Tercero, tenía que contenerme para no moler a golpes a Alec cada vez que me lo encontraba por alguno de los pasillos, y es que el muy imbécil a pesar de mis advertencias, había regresado y una vez más estaba aquí en la escuela.

Lo bueno es que le quedaba algo de sentido común y al segundo día de encontrármelo por todos lados, comenzó a evitarme. Pero eso no me hacia olvidar lo que había hecho y me preocupaba que quisiera utilizar a otra chica para lastimarme.

Y como había pronosticado mi voz interior, me arrepentí de lo que dije porque ahora todo el mundo creía que Rose y yo éramos novios y lo peor es que no lo podía desmentir, porque esa "creencia" le daba algo de fuerza a Rose.

Sin embargo, eso no me detuvo de seguir mandándole notas a Bella, ya que en verdad quería que por lo menos fuéramos amigos, aun cuando lo que ponía en las notas era claramente lo que un chico enamorado diría, no un simple amigo. Además de que no podía evitar sonreírle cada vez que la veía, o por lo menos la mayoría de las veces.

Y más ahora que Jacob había dejado claro que él y Bella sólo eran amigos aunque Alice insistiera en que eran la pareja perfecta. Lo que me dejó pensando fueron las palabras de Bella… ¿a ella también le rompieron el corazón?

Pero algo estaba seguro, yo ya no podía mantenerme lejos de ella y si tenía suerte, nunca tendría que hacerlo.

… …

… …

**Tres semanas después**

Todos nos enteramos que Emmett iría a la universidad en California, contrariamente a lo que Rosalie y yo habíamos escuchado, y todos nos sorprendimos. Y para festejar que los chicos ya tenían una universidad a la cual ir, mi mamá decidió hacerles una comida, donde invitó a los Swan y a los Hale. Aunque en el fondo, algo me decía que había otra razón para tal inesperado festejo.

Y una vez más, no estaba equivocado al pensar así, pero hubiera preferido mil veces haberlo hecho.

El jueves por la mañana, nuevamente encontré a mi padre en la cocina, preparando el desayuno, pero esta vez no se notaba divertido como la otra vez. En esta ocasión, parecía cansado, abatido, incluso un poco derrotado.

– ¿Otra vez tratas de experimentar en la cocina? Yo pensé que tu laboratorio del terror estaba en el hospital– dije tratando de bromear, pero papá no sonrió, incluso parecía que no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí – ¿papá?

– ¿Eh?

–Nada ¿todavía sigues de vacaciones?

–Algo así– en ese momento Alice entró a la cocina y otra vez se quedó mirando extrañada a Carlisle.

– ¿Dónde está mamá? – preguntó.

–Arriba, descansando– contestó papá sin mirar a ninguno de los dos. Después de que colocara cereal y leche, desayunamos en completo silencio, algo que me hacía sentir un poco incomodo y sin saber muy bien que pensar.

Cuando la extraña tensión fue aumentando, quise salir inmediatamente de aquí, y creo que Alice pensó lo mismo, porque ambos nos levantamos al mismo tiempo, creo que había sido cosas de mellizos. Sin embargo, papá no nos dejó irnos.

–Chicos, esperen un momento, me gustaría decirles algo– ambos nos volvimos a sentar y miramos a nuestro padre –hay un asunto importante que nos gustaría comunicarles su madre y yo, así que les pedimos que vengan a casa después de salir de la escuela– ambos asentimos, aunque no entendíamos nada.

– ¿Es algo grave papá?– preguntó Alice y pude ver un poco de temor en su cara, parecía que sabía algo que yo no, y al mirar a papá pude ver el mismo sentimiento.

–Ojala no nena, ojala no– papá desvió su mirada y continuó –vayan a prepararse, no quiero que lleguen tarde a la escuela– así lo hicimos, pero desgraciadamente, no pude apartar de mi mente los rostros de preocupación de Alice y papá durante todo el día, ni siquiera, cuando puse una nueva nota en el libro favorito de Bella, donde le decía las dos sensaciones que me provocaba cuando la miraba.

.

Alice y yo llegamos al mismo tiempo a casa por la tarde, y sólo me basto verla para saber que había estado igual de ansiosa que yo durante todo el día. Esa misma ansiedad aumento al momento de ver a papá y mamá esperarnos en la sala. Carlisle abrazaba a Esme con fuerza mientras ella lloraba quedamente, pero en cuanto ella nos vio, su llanto brotó con fuerza y no me gustó nada.

–Siéntense chicos– habló papá y ambos lo hicimos, Alice no apartaba la mirada de mamá.

–Bien ¿qué es lo que pasa? – pregunté directamente, ya que era mejor saberlo de una vez, fuera lo que fuera.

–No sé si lo han notado, pero su madre no se ha sentido bien– comenzó a relatar Carlisle y ambos asentimos – ella lo dejó pasar, pero yo insistí en revisarla y después de un rápido chequeo, noté ciertas anomalías en sus exámenes – papá se detuvo y después de abrazar con más fuerza a mamá, siguió hablando –hace algunos días fuimos a Seattle a practicarle unos exámenes más específicos, quería estar seguro que lo que habían arrojado los exámenes que realicé yo estaban equivocados, sin embargo, hoy nos confirmaron que no es así– nuevamente se detuvo y yo no fui capaz de quedarme sentado, así que me levanté y me fui al ventanal –su madre tiene leucemia – escuché el jadeo de Alice, pero me negué a mirarla, ni a ella ni a mis padres, ya que tal vez esto era una pesadilla.

–Mami– susurró Alice –se va a poner bien ¿verdad papá?

–Tiene muchas probabilidades pequeña, el cáncer está en una etapa temprana, gracias al cielo lo descubrimos a tiempo…– se quedó callado y eso no me gusto, así que pregunté.

– ¿Pero?

–Pero el mejor especialista para este tipo de cáncer se encuentra en Chicago, así que hemos decidido mudarnos allá, es lo mejor– y esto terminó por desarmarme, ya que eso significaba muchas cosas y muchos cambios.

– ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – conseguí decir.

–En una semana, es preciso no perder tiempo– mi vista vago por el hermoso jardín que mamá había creado. Sabía que debía mostrarle mi apoyo a mis padres, pero todo esto me superaba –sé que les estamos pidiendo demasiado al pedirles un cambio así a sólo unos cuantos meses de terminar el año escolar, pero su madre los necesita, nos necesita a todos juntos– me giré de subito queriendo gritar de frustración, enojo y desesperación, pero eso hubiera hecho sentir mal a mi mamá y la mirada airada de Alice me hizo saber que estaba dispuesta a golpearme si decía algo.

–No se preocupen por nosotros, ahora lo importante es que mamá comience con el tratamiento y nada más– logré decir, mientras mis manos se cerraban en puños.

–No esperaba otra cosa de ustedes– dijo papá y Alice se levanto intempestivamente hacia mi mamá y la abrazó.

–Todo va a salir bien mami, veras que sí– y ambas comenzaron a llorar, aunque creo que mamá no había dejado de hacerlo. Sin soportar más la escena, salí corriendo de la sala rumbo a mi habitación, necesitaba pensar.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo en que Alice entró a mi habitación hecha una fiera y comenzó a gritarme.

–Eres un maldito Edward Cullen, en verdad no pensé que fueras así.

– ¿Y ahora qué hice? – pregunté harto.

– ¡Nada! Eso fue lo que hiciste.

–Podrías explicarte mejor Alice, no entiendo nada– exclamé fastidiado… necesitaba estar solo.

–Mamá necesitaba escuchar que la apoyas, y lo primero que haces es largarte.

–Me escuchaste Alice, acepté irnos a Chicago. Además necesito pensar.

– ¿En qué? ¿en todas tus zorras? ¿tus asuntos importantes? ¿qué Edward?

–¡No lo sé! – grité jalando mis cabellos de la desesperación – sólo necesitaba salir de ahí, quiero estar solo.

–Pues espero que ya hayas pensado lo suficiente y vayas a darle tu apoyo a mamá, lo necesita. Después podrás encerrarte con tu soledad de mierda como tanto quieres.

–Yo… yo…

– ¡Basta Edward! ¡por un momento en tu estúpida vida deja de ser un maldito egoísta y piensa en alguien que no seas tú! – y sin más, salió de mi habitación y cerró con fuerza la puerta. Y con la mente a punto de estallar por tantas cosas que me dolía, me puse a llorar.

.

Necesitaba un momento de paz, y aunque Rosalie me daba todo su apoyo a pesar de no saber qué era lo que pasaba conmigo, me sentía la peor mierda del mundo.

Decidí saltarme las clases después del almuerzo, ya que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y tratar de concentrarme en lo que decían los profesores sólo me había provocado un enorme dolor de cabeza.

Caminé hasta las gradas del campo de futbol, ya que sabía que a esa hora no habría nadie paseando por ahí y necesitaba con urgencia del silencio y la tranquilidad. Pero apenas llegué, noté que no estaba solo del todo, ya que Bella estaba ahí y eso me puso aún peor, porque recordé que la iba a perder, aún cuando no la tenía.

–Lo siento, pensé que no había nadie– dije y su cuerpo saltó un poco al escucharme, tal vez no era el único perdido en sus pensamientos y muy en el fondo desee que me mandara al diablo para que la dejara en paz y esto no fuera peor.

–No… no hay problema– respondió, y como un imán, no pude evitar sentarme junto a ella, total ya no tendría otra oportunidad para hacerlo. Pensé que ahora se disculparía y se iría pero no lo hizo, entonces creí que el silencio dominaría y ahora sí ella se iría, pero en su lugar preguntó – ¿Todo está bien? – traté de sonreír y decirle que todo estaba genial, pero cuando la miré, sus ojos llorosos me inquietaron.

Mis ojos quedaron fijos en los suyos y en ese momento, con ella mirándome tan tiernamente, no pude evitar estremecerme y eso venció mis defensas, como sólo ella podía hacerlo.

–A decir verdad no– reticente, rompí la conexión con sus ojos chocolate y suspiré – las cosas no están bien.

–Bueno, si de algo te sirve, aquí estoy, soy buena escuchando – y de repente me sonrió y para mí esa sonrisa fue como si el sol volviera a salir después de años de tormenta, por lo que no pude decir nada y por eso, malinterpreto mi silencio –sólo si tu quieres claro.

–Mi mamá está enferma– solté porque en verdad quería y necesitaba desahogarme con alguien –Carlisle habló con Alice y conmigo hace algunos días y nos dijo que mi mamá tiene cáncer– sentí claramente como su cuerpo se tensó y de repente, su mano rodeo la mía con fuerza, como si me sostuviera. Su contacto me produjo cosquilleos en mi piel, y una calidez que sólo había experimentado una vez, y ella también había sido la causante.

Así seguimos y ella no decía nada y al mirarla, supe que ella estaba triste igual que yo.

–Todavía está en una etapa temprana y las probabilidades de que lo supere son muy altas– miré nuestras manos unidas y le di un apreté.

–Esas son excelentes noticas Ed, con un tratamiento Esme estará bien ya lo veras– dijo y no pasé por alto aquella forma de decir mi nombre, sonaba casi como si en verdad yo le importara.

–Es lo mismo que dijo mi papá– repliqué necesitando creer que en verdad todo estaría bien.

–Entonces ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? – preguntó y mi corazón latió dolorosamente por lo que ahora vendría.

–Quieren que nos mudemos a Chicago, papá dice que ahí pueden darle toda la atención a mamá, además de que la abuela y mi tía Caroline podrán ayudarla– dije y por un momento me imaginé que ella se lanzaría a mis brazos diciendo que me amaba y rogándome que no la abandonara. La miré de reojo y su labio inferior tembló un poco y entonces vi como sus dientes lo apresaron y ordené a mi mano permanecer quieta porque la tentación de tocarla era mucha. Y a pesar de que logré captar las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, ella me miró y sonrió un poco, aunque aquella sonrisa no iluminó sus ojos como solía hacerlo y dijo.

–Vamos Edward, la distancia no importa, lo importante es que Esme se recupere ¿cierto? – sólo pude asentir y poco a poco la fui soltando, era obvio que ella no me quería cerca y a decir verdad, sus palabras terminaron por romper mis ilusiones de golpe.

–Tienes razón, pero no quiero irme, no ahora– sin lograr contenerme e impulsado por la desesperación añadí –no quiero dejarla– quise golpearme por idiota cuando ella dijo.

–No tienes que preocuparte, Rosalie entenderá, su relación no se verá afectada– sin pensarlo la solté y quise gritarle que la amaba a ella, que Rosalie sólo era mi amiga, que mi corazón le pertenecía sólo a ella y que me moría al pensar que nunca tendría una oportunidad de tenerla, pero eso ya de nada iba a servir, por eso me limite a decirle.

–Sí, ella lo comprenderá– evite cualquier contacto con su mirada y mi vista se dirigió a su mano libre y vi que tenía algo sujeto con fuerza, tanta que logre ver una mancha de sangre allí. Confuso y asustado, le pregunté– tienes sangre en tu mano Bella ¿qué es lo que tienes allí? – ella siguió mi mirada y cerró con fuerza su puño.

–Nada, sólo es un recordatorio– respondió como si nada, pero recordando lo que la sangre le provocaba, tomé rápidamente su mano y le quité aquel pedazo de papel, y aunque no parecía ser nada importante, mi instinto me hizo guardarlo disimuladamente en mi bolsillo mientras fingía que lo tiraba. La sangre que brotaba de su palma no era mucha pero aún así ella arrugó su linda nariz y se giró, entonces saqué el pequeño pañuelo que mi madre siempre me había obligado a llevar por algún accidente como aquel, un poco anticuado lo sé, pero así era mi madre y sus ideas.

Terminé de limpiarla disfrutando de las cotidianas cosquillas que el contacto con su piel me provocaba.

–Eres un misterio Bella Swan–dije en un suspiró y me levanté, acercándome un poco al bote de basura, todavía sin soltarla de la mano, así que ella me siguió, quedándonos frente a frente. En ese momento, pensar en soltarla se sentía igual a que alguien me arrancara el corazón. –Creo que pronto Alice hablará contigo, de todos modos gracias por escucharme– la miré y como un adicto, repasé su rostro tratando de gravarme sus facciones, ya que no sabía si tendría otra oportunidad para estar así con ella antes de partir.

–Edward te estaba buscando– la llegada intempestiva de Rosalie interrumpió mi escaneo de Bella –¡Hola Bells!

–En este momento iba a buscarte también– dije sin dejar de mirar a Bella. Entonces comprendí que nuestro momento había acabado… y me dolió como el infierno. La solté porque el dolor que sentía no pudo ser mayor y quise correr, esconderme y llorar como un bebé.

–Bien, pues vámonos– Rose tomó mi mano y me jaló, pero se detuvo al ver que Bella no nos seguía – ¿no vienes Bella?

–Adelántense ustedes, yo después voy– su voz sonó hueca pero no me permití mirarla una vez más, porque no quería que viera la enorme tristeza que estaba sintiendo al dejarla ahí, además de que no había logrado reprimir una traicionera lágrima que brotó. Rosalie asintió y continuamos nuestro camino.

–¿Estás bien Edward? – mi amiga rubia me miraba con la duda impresa en sus ojos azules.

–No Rose– respondí y aclaré mi voz –pero eso ya no importa.

… …

… …

**Domingo antes de partir**

–Edward, apresúrate– gritó papá y salí de mi habitación todavía queriendo arreglar un poco mi cabello, pero era un caso perdido.

–Vaya, ya era hora– contestó Alice y soltó una risita al verme, lo que me sorprendió porque desde nuestra conversación, o más bien, desde que ella me reprochó las cosas, se había mostrado distante.

Al llegar a la sala, vi a todos nuestros amigos reunidos, los Swan, los Hale, Billy, Jacob y Rachel Black, el doctor Gerandy y su familia y otros cuantos compañeros del hospital de papá.

Entre Renée, Jilian y Alice habían organizado una comida de despedida en solo dos días, y como nuestra casa era la más grande y no querían que mamá se fatigara mucho, iba a llevarse a cabo aquí. Aunque la comunión entre los chicos era demasiado tensa, ya que Emmett parecía querer matarme cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban, porque Rosalie había decidido mudarse a Chicago y empezar la universidad allí, así como Jasper que quería estar cerca de Alice.

Bella parecía estar enojada, triste y nerviosa todo el tiempo, aunque hoy tenía un aire más furibundo que de costumbre.

Estábamos reunidos en la sala y las mujeres bromeaban mientras todos reíamos, ya que las anécdotas de Renée, Jilian y mamá cuando iban juntas a la escuela eran muy graciosas y ni que hablar de lo que decían Robert, Charlie y papá. Todos narraban sus historias y en determinado momento cambiaron los años de escuela por los noviazgos, las bodas, la vida matrimonial y nosotros, sus bebés.

Mamá comentó que le hubiera gustado tener otro hijo, al igual que Jilian, pero Renée decía que ella estaba muy contenta con su bebé y su princesa. No pude evitar soltar una risita al escucharla nombrar a Emmett "bebé", pero cuando me giré, vi que el bebé y la princesa me fulminaban con la mirada.

Evité su mirada y miré hacía mamá y el brillo de sus ojos al decir que Alice era una increíble bailarina y sobre todo, lo que sintió cuando toqué la primera canción completa al piano, me estremecieron y todo el pequeño buen humor que había logrado reunir, se fue al carajo.

Hace ya bastante tiempo había decidido no volver a tocar por el dolor que me provocaban los recuerdos, y todo debido a Lisa. Y aunque sabía que a mi mamá le dolía el hecho que ya no tocara, nunca imaginé que aparte de dolerle, se sentía decepcionada.

Después que Alice hubiera hablado conmigo, comprendí que mi familia era la menos culpable de lo que me había pasado, y seguir negandole a mi madre la alegría que le provocaba escucharme tocar era una estupidez de mi parte. La única que debería haber sufrido era Lisa y aunque aún dolía un poco aquella traición de la que fuera mi primer amor, ahora odiar al mundo entero había dejado de importar.

Al escuchar a mi mamá, comprendí lo que debía hacer para demostrarle todo lo que la quería y lo que me arrepentía de haberla lastimado co mi actitud, al igual que a papá y a Alice.

Después de comer, le pedí sutilmente a Rose y a Jake que fueran reuniendo a todos en la sala, desde donde podían percibir lo que iba a hacer. Una vez que vi a todos sentados, me dirigí lentamente al piano, y tratando de mantener mis nervios a raya, ya que sentía todas las miradas sobre mí, comencé a tocar*.

Mis dedos se movieron por las teclas como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo y las mismas sensaciones me inundaron, aunque al pensar en mi mamá y sobre todo, saber que Bella me estaba escuchando, estas se intensificaron, por lo que rogué que la melodía no se arruinara por el temblor de mis manos.

Por un instante cerré los ojos, y me dejé llevar.

La melodía sonó por todo el lugar, llenandome de una paz y alegrIa que tenIa mucho tiempo de no sentir y cuando sonaron las últimas notas, abrí los ojos y dirigí mi mirada directamente hacia mi mamá, quien lloraba con emoción. Me levanté y caminé directamente a ella pensando que decirle pero al final simplemente la abracé.

–Muchas gracias mi cielo– dijo con la voz entrecortada a causa del llanto.

–No tienes nada que agradecer mamá, te quiero y todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras– tragándome el nudo de emociones que se formó en mi garganta, le sonreí.

–Yo también te quiero hijo– después de ella, las señoras me felicitaron y cuando miré a Bella, por su rostro pasaban demasiadas emociones aunque por un momento lo único que pude leer en sus ojos fue amor, y una pequeña esperanza comenzó a crecer en mí, pero en cuanto Rosalie se acercó y me abrazó efusivamente, Bella apartó la mirada y el amor cambió a tristeza, y si estaba en lo correcto, un poco de desesperación.

–Edward, eso fue genial– chilló Rosalie sonriendo.

–Gracias Rose–contesté apesadumbrado –es algo que debía haber hecho hace mucho.

–Lo sé, pero lo importante es que por fin lo hiciste– después de eso, Rosalie me beso en la mejilla y se fue a sentar junto a su mamá. Alice no se acercó a mí, aunque su mirada sorprendida lo decía todo.

Papá sólo me palmeó la espalda y me sonrió como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Y aunque estaba feliz de haber hecho algo bien por mis padres, la necesidad de ver y hablar con Bella me dominó.

La busqué por toda la sala pero no la vi, así que me acerqué a Jacob que hablaba con su hermana Rachel.

–Vaya Edward, en verdad Jake no mentía cuando decía que te convertías en otra persona cuando estabas frente al piano– dijo ella.

–Y tú, como siempre, no me creías– se quejó Jacob.

–Ya pequeño hermano, superalo– exclamó ella burlonamente y de nuevo se giro hacia mi – por cierto, hola Edward, tu música de piano no suena tan mal– Rachel acompañó su cumplido con un guiño.

–Gracias, supongo– dije un poco ansioso y cuando iba a preguntar por Bella, Jacob dijo.

–Es verdad hermano, cambias totalmente frente a ese instrumento y me alegro que hayas arreglado tus cosas y volvieras a tocar.

–Todo fue por mi mamá Jake– dije y aunque asintió en comprensión, me miro como si supiera algo que yo no.

–Lo sé, necesitabas una razón muy poderosa para hacerlo– me sentí mal al pensar que Esme tuvo que enfermarse para que dejara atrás la mierda de resentimientos que me agobiaba, pero claramente sentí que Jake no se referIa solo a eso.

Me revolví el cabello porque entre Jacob y Rachel me habían distraído momentáneamente y lo que habíamos hablado hace un momento sólo aumento mis ganas de ver a Bella, así que lo más sutil que pude le pregunté a mi mejor amigo.

– ¿Y Bella? pensé que estaba por aquí.

–Sí estaba aquí, pero dijo que necesitaba un poco de aire y salió al patio– sonreí internamente ya que esta podría ser mi oportunidad.

–Ah– dije mirando disimuladamente a la pared –bien, voy a tomar algo, tengo sed– ellos asintieron aunque no me libré de la mirada burlona de Jake... Él me conocía demasiado bien y no me extrañaría que ya hubiera notado algo de lo que sentía... Decidí no darle tantas vueltas, ya después tendría tiempo de hablar con él. Me alejé rumbo a la cocina, pero no me detuve ahí, sino salí por la puerta trasera buscando a Bella.

Llegué al jardín sin tener señales de ella y al dar vuelta en donde mi casa se conectaba con el bosque, vi su silueta perderse entre los árboles. Me apresuré a seguirla por temor a que se perdiera o se cayere ya que había aprendido lo propensa que era ella a los accidentes, pero rápidamente la perdí de vista.

Traté de buscar signos de ella, ya que era pésimo para rastrear –en eso, era Jacob el experto– pero sus pisadas estaban perfectamente marcadas que no fue tan difícil seguirla. Además de que poco a poco me di cuenta hacia donde se dirigía, un lugar que yo conocía perfectamente. No pude reprimir la pequeña sensación de alegría que provocó el hecho de que Bella también hubiera ubicado ese lugar.

Unos cuantos pasos y árboles más, llegué al lugar que me servía para pensar, relajarme y dejar atrás tantas cosas que a veces me agobiaban: un claro justo en medio del bosque. Y sentada entre las flores que allí crecían de forma salvaje, estaba ella.

Su mirada estaba clavada en el paisaje, pero se notaba ausente, totalmente perdida entre sus pensamientos. Y de repente, un gesto de dolor cruzó su rostro provocando que cerrara los ojos, algo que me preocupó y ya no pude permanecer ocultó.

– ¿Estás bien Bella? – pregunté sobresaltándola, ya que brincó un poco e inmediatamente se levantó y me encaro.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con voz contenida.

–Sólo quería asegurarme que no te perdieras, además yo pregunté primero ¿estás bien? – volví a preguntar cada vez más frustrado porque ella nunca me dijera nada de lo que yo quería saber.

– ¿Y a ti que carajos te importa si estoy bien o no? si lo único que te importa eres tú mismo– con sus gritos y su mirada furiosa me hizo perder la paciencia y totalmente fuera de mí, avancé hasta plantarme justo frente a ella y le grité de vuelta.

– ¡Me importa porque te quiero! – su boca y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero poco a poco se fue recuperando y sus facciones cambiaron a unas de total incredulidad y de repente comenzó a reírse.

–En verdad Edward eres todo un comediante– al instante dejó de reír y siguió con expresión desolada – ¿esta es la nueva broma de Edward Cullen? ¿es tu último momento de diversión antes de irte? Pues déjame decirte que no estoy dispuesta a seguirte el juego.

–Esto no es ninguna broma y lo que menos quiero es jugar contigo– expliqué mirándola fijamente a los ojos, rogando al cielo porque me creyera.

–Oh vamos Edward, si es lo que has hecho conmigo desde que llegué, lo que haces con todo el mundo.

–No me importa todo el mundo, sólo me importas tú– grité exasperado –llevo queriéndote desde hace tiempo y me he mantenido al margen porque creí que tú y Jacob tenían un futuro, pero ya no puedo más, no podía irme sin decírtelo– tomé aire y susurré las dos palabras que resumían todas las cosas que sentía –Te amo.

Una vez más el silencio nos dominó, ambos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos y por un momento pensé que me creería y lo aceptaría y entonces podría besarla y abrazarla y…

Pero eso no pasó.

–Y en verdad me crees demasiado estúpida como para creerte, cuando juegas con los sentimientos de todas las personas a tu alrededor– sus manos se cerraron con tanta fuerza que me dio miedo que se lastimara– algunos serán demasiado ingenuos que no se dan cuenta de la clase de canalla que eres y te idolatran o creen que eres buena persona, pero conmigo no te va funcionar.

–Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero sé que tú sientes lo mismo– dije al ver sus ojos, aunque no puedo negarlo, sus palabras me lastimaron –¿o vas a negarme que no has sentido la electricidad que circula a nuestro alrededor cuando estamos juntos? ¿o la calidez cuando te toco?

–Eres un imbécil– chilló – ¿Crees que podría sentir algo por ti cuando has manipulado a Rosalie a tu antojo? ¿Cuándo has lastimado a mi hermano saliendo con ella cuando todo el mundo sabe lo que sienten uno por el otro? – ante esto me quedé callado, enojandome conmigo mismo mientras la escuchaba.

–Eso fue cuestión de las circunstancias– contesté sin saber bien que decir –no fue mi culpa que el idiota de Emmett eligiera a Jane.

– ¡No insultes a mi hermano! No conoces sus motivos para saber porqué lo hizo.

–Entonces tú tampoco conoces a tu amiga ni me conoces a mí para juzgarnos– dije de vuelta.

– ¿Y qué pasa con el pobre de Alec? Él era tu amigo ¿pensabas en eso mientras te acostabas con su novia? – la rabia me invadió pero no contra ella, sino contra el maldito imbécil de Alec. Ese idiota le había contado su versión y por supuesto todo era mentira.

–Las cosas no pasaron así– dije tratando de controlarme porque aunque quería explicarle, ese secreto no era mío y debía continuar guardado.

–No me importa si ella te engatusó, lo importante es que tú aceptaste ¿qué clase de amigo eres? – preguntó en voz baja y juro que vi las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos –no me sorprendería que hubieras hecho algo para alejar a Leah de Jake– de repente sonrió con sorna, pero las lágrimas seguían ahí –¿Lisa hirió tanto tu ego que por eso decidiste hacer infeliz a los demás? – con sus últimas palabras, mi corazón pareció detenerse y aunque quise cuestionarla sobre lo que sabía de mí, ya no tenía caso. En ese instante supe que de nada serviría decirle que la amaba, ella me tenía en el peor concepto y unas cuantas palabras mías no borrarían todo ese odio que tenía contra mí.

–Creo que no tiene caso seguir discutiendo contigo, ya dejaste perfectamente claro que no sientes nada por mi– me fui alejando poco a poco de ella, y es que no me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que nos encontrábamos. Cada paso que daba lejos de su presencia me estaba destrozando.

–Créeme Edward Cullen, no existe ninguna manera en que pudieras decir que me amas con la que te pudiera creer, te lo dije una vez, tú no tienes corazón, y sin corazón, es obvio que no puedes amar– su rostro mostraba una frialdad que nunca antes había visto en ella, pero sus ojos, así como mi corazón, me gritaban que la abrazara y nunca la dejara ir –desde el principio demostraste la crueldad y la repugnancia que sentías hacia los sentimientos de los demás, y desde ese momento supe que nunca sentiría nada más por ti que indiferencia.

–Gracias por escucharme y te juro que lo que aquí dije, nunca más lo volveré a repetir, sólo deseo que logres encontrar a esa persona que en verdad te sepa valorar y no te lastime, cuídate Bella Swan y sé feliz– vencido, rompí la distancia e impacté mis labios en su frente, para después darme la vuelta y caminar adentrándome en el bosque.

* * *

*****Canción Kiss the rain de Yiruma

.

_**Hola (^_^)!**_

_**Ufff! Que intenso ¿verdad?!**_

_**Doy muchas gracias a todas las chicas que se toman el tiempo de leer, a aquellas que también dejan su comentario, las que agregan la historia o a mí a sus alertas o favoritos y también a las lectoras anonimas! **_

_**Y gracias dobles porque ¡Superamos el número 100 en comentarios! Eso me emociona mucho!**_

_**Ahora sí, nos leemos la próxima semana!**_

_**L'S P**_


	21. Chapter 21 Monstruo que ama al monstruo

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM… la historia es resultado de mi imaginación y de leer y ver demasiadas veces Orgullo y Prejuicio.**

**.**

**Capítulo dedicado a todas las chicas que continúan siguiendo la historia y por supuesto, a todas las que se han unido a mí en esta aventura… nos leemos + abajo.**

**.**

**Capitulo 21 Monstruo que ama al monstruo**

**.**

"–**sus modales… me disgustaron de tal modo que hicieron nacer en mí la desaprobación que los sucesos posteriores convirtieron en firme desagrado; y no hacía un mes aún que le conocía cuando supe que usted sería el último hombre en la tierra con el que podría casarme"**

"**La confusión de su mente le hacía sufrir intensamente. No podía sostenerse de pie y tuvo que sentarse porque las piernas le flaqueaban. Lloró durante media hora".**

**. **

**.**

**Bella POV**

Cambio.

A esa simple palabra se resumía todo, y la mayoría de la gente está de acuerdo con eso. El cambio es bueno, reinventarse a sí mismo o a algo en especial, no permanecer en un lugar, no estancarte, simplemente evolucionar…

Bien, la vida de todos a mi alrededor estaba cambiando, y si se supone que el cambio en este caso era algo bueno ¿por qué no me sentía feliz?

–Vamos Alice, estoy segura que sólo será por un tiempo, no es como si ya nunca nos fuéramos a ver, la tecnología actualmente es de mucha ayuda– mi intento de sonar entusiasta me pareció patético, además realmente no sabía si trataba de convencer a Alice o a mí.

–Ya lo sé Bella, pero no puedo evitar estar triste por dejarte, yo… te extrañaré… mucho– y de nuevo, Alice comenzó a llorar.

–Hay que pensar que todo esto es por el bienestar de Esme– dije y me arrepentí en cuanto escuché otro sollozo de Alice –además no es como si se mudaran al otro lado del mundo, yo puedo ir a visitarlos y ustedes pueden venir aquí– y con eso, logré que Alice dejara de llorar, aunque aún hipaba un poco.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó.

–Claro, de hecho, en las próximas vacaciones de verano podría ir a Chicago, al fin no tengo nada que hacer y no creo que ni a Charlie ni a Renée les moleste.

–Entonces nada cambiara ¿verdad? – en este momento, me imaginé a Alice como una pequeña niña perdida.

–Las cosas siempre cambian Ali– dije sacando mi actitud filosófica aunque yo no estaba tan segura de lo que pasaría – pero eso no significa que sea para mal– Alice ya no dijo nada más, así que supe que la había tranquilizado un poco, y después de algunas palabras más, terminamos la llamada.

Comunicarse conmigo por medio del teléfono a cada momento se había convertido en un hábito para Alice después de que se acercara a mí y me contara lo que ya sabía gracias a Edward, porque así como él dijo, al día siguiente Alice me contó sobre la enfermedad de Esme y sobre la mudanza a Chicago. Y en todo el tiempo Alice no había dejado de llorar, porque quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su mamá, así como quería pasar tiempo con Ángela y conmigo porque habían planeado mudarse el próximo lunes y ya estábamos a miércoles.

Y, a pesar de haberle asegurado que por mi parte no había problema y entendía que estuviera preocupada por Esme, ella se sentía muy mal. Y era por eso que todas nuestras llamadas terminaban con ella llorando y yo asegurándole que incluso podríamos ir a visitarlos a Chicago, algo que estaba segura sucedería porque mis padres querrían visitar a sus amigos también.

Una vez que terminé de hablar con Alice, intenté seguir con mi tarea, pero apenas y logré leer algo cuando todo lo que estaba pasando me regresaba a la mente y perdía la poca concentración que tenía.

Esta mañana, Carlisle y Edward habían ido a la escuela para recoger los papeles personales de Alice y los suyos y para darse de baja en el instituto, así que ninguno de los hermanos Cullen acudía ya a clases, por lo que, estaba segura, las llamadas de Alice aumentarIan. Y debido a los deberes que nos habían asignado en algunas clases, no había podido ver o hablar con Rosalie ni Jasper.

Mi casa era otra cosa, todos estábamos sumidos en un estado de silencioso temor.

Emmett continuamente estaba enojado o aparentaba estar aburrido pero a mí no me engañaba, sabía que se sentía triste. Y realmente no me gustaba para nada cuando sacaba a relucir su muy bien oculto lado taciturno, algo que yo también tenía y que ambos habíamos heredado de Charlie, porque significaba que algo lo estaba lastimando en verdad. Mi hermano actuaba casi igual de impulsivo y alegre que Renné, así que verlo de esta manera sólo aumentaba mi pesar.

Y mis padres no estaban mucho mejor.

Mamá lloraba por lo que estaba pasando con Esme, por la inminente partida de los Cullen a otro estado y sobre todo, por la partida de su bebé a California. De hecho ella había pasado los últimos días consintiendo a Emmett mucho más de lo que normalmente lo hacía y eso sólo porque papá y él irían pronto a buscar el lugar donde Emmett viviría en California y el hecho de que papá no la dejara acompañarlos la había puesto de peor humor. No quería imaginarme como se pondría cuando mi hermano se mudara.

Por otra parte, papá se dedicaba a consolarla, aunque sabía que él también se sentía mal por Carlisle y Esme y también le preocupaba la actitud de Emmett; él como yo era demasiado intuitivo, así que sabía que algo no estaba del todo bien con su hijo, pero Charlie no era tan expresivo como mamá y a menos que nosotros lo buscáramos buscando un consejo, él respetaba nuestra intimidad. Vaya si sabía eso.

Y en cambio, yo me sentía como en pausa.

No estaba para nada feliz, pero había controlado muy bien mi tristeza, no reía mucho pero tampoco había llorado, de hecho era como si no sintiera nada. Y el hecho de que todas las personas a mi alrededor estuvieran sumidas en sus propios conflictos ayudaba a que nadie notara si había algo raro en mí.

De antemano sabía que mis mejores amigos y mi hermano partirían a la universidad, así que sería un poco estúpido llorar por algo que ya sabías iba a suceder. La cuestión de que Emmett y Rosalie no estuvieran juntos era algo que me hacía sentir mal por ambos, pero tal vez ese no era su camino, tal vez eso no tenía que suceder. Y, cómo sabía que Rosalie iría a la universidad en Seattle, con nuestros hermanos y los Cullen lejos, planeaba volver a acercarme a mi amiga, ya que nos habíamos distanciado un poco con todo esto de Emmett y Edward.

La situación de Esme era algo que obviamente me preocupaba, pero en verdad estaba convencida que ella lograría superar ese obstáculo, sobre todo gracias al amor que tanto su esposo, sus hijos como nosotros le profesábamos, así que por el momento eso me tranquilizaba.

Por otro lado, sabía que Jasper seguiría a Alice a donde fuera, así que él partiría a Chicago tan pronto terminara la escuela para organizar lo de la universidad y para apoyar a Alice en todo lo referente al cuidado de Esme, aunque dudaba que él pudiera hacer mucho porque en Chicago estarían la abuela y los tíos de Alice, así como sus primas. Por ese lado, todo estaba cubierto.

Y después estaba Edward.

Después de la charla que habíamos tenido, estaba segura que me estaba evitando porque no habíamos vuelto a cruzar palabra y, a pesar de que por un momento creí que nuestra fugaz relación amistosa duraría y que al ver que no era así me desilusionó un poco, sólo un poco, lo agradecía y lo entendía. Lo agradecía porque a pesar del estado de pausa en el que me encontraba, no me sentía cómoda al verlo con Rosalie, por Emmett claro está, y lo entendía porque hablar de tus sentimientos no es fácil y menos si te das cuenta que lo hiciste con la persona que puedes considerar cualquier cosa menos tu amiga, porque él y yo no lo éramos, como bien claro lo habíamos dejado.

Dejé mis cosas botadas en la cama y me dirigí a la ventana. Al mirar la oscuridad en el cielo, desee que los cambios que habría en mi vida no fueran tan dolorosos, pero al sentir una pequeña lágrima deslizarse por mi mejilla, comprendí que podía engañar a todos a mi alrededor, pero yo siempre sabría todo lo que esto dolía.

… …

… …

Mamá estacionó el auto justo a la entrada de la casa de los Cullen y ambas bajamos de él, aunque mamá, mucho más rápida y entusiasmada que yo, llegó antes a la puerta y tocó efusivamente. Verla así me recordó a una niña.

La puerta fue abierta por Carlisle, quien lucía cansado y un poco mayor, pero igual de guapo que siempre. Al mirarlo más detalladamente, noté que Edward había heredado la manera en que su rostro se tensaba cuando estaba triste y, aunque Edward tenía los ojos del mismo color verde profundo de Esme, aquella intensidad con la que te miraba pertenecía enteramente a su papá. Me mordí el labio por estar pensando así y me golpee mentalmente por haber observado lo suficiente a Edward y a Carlisle para notarlo.

–Hola Renné, Bella– saludó tratando de parecer alegre, algo que tanto mi mamá como yo entendimos y apreciamos.

–Hola Carlisle– dijo mamá y le dio un beso en la mejilla, yo sólo sonreí –venimos a ver a Esme, Jillian y yo tenemos una sugerencia que hacerle y necesitamos de su consentimiento ¿puedo verla? – sip, oficialmente mi mamá parecía haber regresado a sus años de juventud y olvidó que había llevado a su hija con ella.

–Claro Renée, precisamente ella está en el jardín con Jill– su mirada se volvió un poco triste, tal cual como la de Edward hace unos días –estar ahí le hace bien.

–Ok– dijo antes de salir disparada con rumbo al jardín y de repente fue muy incomodo estar ahí junto a la imponente presencia de Carlisle ¡Rayos! Me recordaba tanto a su hijo que me ponía sumamente nerviosa y odié más a Edward por eso.

–Discúlpala, no sé muy bien que planean pero no es nada descabellado– dije mirándolo –bueno eso creo– añadí.

–No te preocupes Bella, las conozco desde mucho tiempo, así que sé como son las tres juntas y me alegro de lo que sea que vayan a hacer.

–Bueno, ¿está Alice? – pregunté cambiando de tema.

–Sí, debe estar en su cuarto, ya sabes, empacando– dijo con una mirada de pena.

–Lo sé, por eso he venido– dije y volví a sonreír. Con mi pasado a cuestas, ya era toda una experta en sonreír cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba aunque lo que menos quería era hacer eso.

–Entonces te dejo, tengo asuntos que hacer– suspiré un poco más tranquila cuando pasé junto a él y mi mente dejó de enumerar las similitudes entre él y su hijo.

–Nos vemos después– dije y subí las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Alice.

A cada paso que daba, recordé que para llegar a mi objetivo tenía que pasar por la habitación de Edward, y bueno como no quería encontrármelo por casualidad o cualquier cosa, avancé con cuidado y en silencio, lo que me permitió escuchar algunas palabras que me hicieron detenerme.

–Estoy segura, iré a Chicago– la voz, sin duda era la de Rosalie.

–No quiero sonar aguafiestas pero sabes que me van a culpar a mi por esa decisión tuya– le contestó Edward en un tono tierno que nunca le había escuchado. No puedo negar que mi estomago se contrajo, tal vez porque nunca podría haber relacionado la palabra tierno con Edward Cullen.

– ¿Y no eres una de las principales razones? ¿Si no la única?

–Lili– replicó Edward con pesar –Sé por qué lo haces y sabes que te apoyo en lo que sea aunque no esté muy de acuerdo– aceptó.

–Aunque – ella pareció dudar –hay algo que no me cuadra en este asunto – se escuchó movimiento y la voz de Rose sonó mucho más cerca – hoy lo vi y parecía triste.

–Bueno la feliz noticia no debe haberle caído bien – Edward dijo mordaz.

– No es eso Ed, yo nunca lo había visto así, bueno si hubo una vez pero... – Rose se calló de repente y por alguna razón me puse nerviosa – estaría bien que alguien hablara con él.

–A mi no me veas, yo no soy precisamente su persona favorita.

– Si tan solo Jasper lo hiciera... O tal vez yo podría…

– ¡No! –exclamó Edward con fuerza – tú no tienes nada que decirle a ese idiota. Lo que escuchamos fue suficiente, así que se acabo.

–Lo sé pero…– él volvió a interrumpirla.

–Nada de peros Rose, él fue un imbécil y no voy a dejar que te haga más daño, además lo importante es que vamos a estar bien – no sé si fue mi imaginación pero las palabras de Edward no sonaban para nada convencidas… y me enfurecí porque ahora entendía que estaban hablando de mi hermano.

–No te pongas así Eddy– dijo ella cariñosa –él no es Lisa.

–No la nombres– gritó él furioso –ambos jugaron con nosotros así que no voy a dejar que te lastimes más.

– ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que no todas las personas son como ella? Existimos las mujeres de verdad.

–Lisa sólo es una zorra que jugó conmigo, y créeme que no voy a permitir que nadie más lo haga– en la voz de Edward se notaba el odio y el dolor, lo que despertó en mi la curiosidad –nunca me voy a enamorar de nuevo, el amor sólo provoca dolor.

–Creo que es demasiado tarde– Rose replicó y añadió algo pero no logré escucharlo, ya que un ruido proveniente de la habitación de Alice me asustó. Rápidamente corrí hasta llega allí y antes de que alguien me viera por el ruido que había provocado al correr, abrí la puerta y me metí al mismo tiempo que Alice intentaba salir, por lo que la empujé dentro y cerré la puerta con fuerza.

–Bella ¿qué pasa?

–Nada, es que venía corriendo y no pude parar– dije agitada más por el susto y la pena que por la carrera – ¿ya terminaste de empacar? – pregunté intentando recuperar el aliento y calmar la furia que en estos momentos sentía por el idiota de Edward y la desilusión que me provocaba la actitud de Rose.

–Ya casi– respondió mirándome con tristeza – ¿viniste tú sola?

–No, vine con mi mamá porque tanto ella como Jilian quieren hacer algo para Esme– dije y haciendo uso de mis pobres dotes de actriz una vez más, sonreí a pesar de que en esos momentos tenía un caos en mi mente.

– Si, algo escuché – se sentó con pesadez en la cama y me miró fijamente – Rose también vino – puse mi mejor cara de sorpresa.

– ¿Ah si?

–Sí, pero como siempre está encerrada con Edward – Alice hizo una mueca de enfado.

Con mi mejor expresión de indiferencia me senté junto a ella y la pregunté.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? – ella miro el caos de ropa, zapatos, maletas y demás cosas que había y suspiró con tristeza.

–No, mejor vamos a ver qué están haciendo nuestras mamás, ya me fastidie de estar aquí – asentí con la cabeza y ella se levantó deprisa – vamos Bella que hay una fiesta que organizar.

.

Estuvimos cerca de una hora más con Esme y Alice, quienes sonrieron la mayor parte del tiempo con las ocurrencias de Renée y Jilian, y es que ambas querían hacer una comida de despedida para los Cullen, y como la casa de Esme era la más grande de las tres y así Esme no se fatigaría tanto, ellas querían hacerlo aquí.

Como es de suponerse, Alice se metió de lleno con ellas en eso de la decoración y la preparación de todo, lo que sirvió para que Esme sonriera al ver a su hija entusiasmada con algo y Alice tuviera una distracción diferente a la de empacar sus cosas. A mí me excluyeron de los preparativos, porque decían que con ellas tres era más que suficiente, y por lógica yo estaba feliz, estar con ese trío de locas por las compras era la muerte. Rosalie también quedó fuera de la organización porque su mamá opinaba que tenía demasiado con lo de la universidad y esas cosas.

Cuando llegamos a casa, mamá tomó unas cuantas cosas y salió disparada de nuevo a casa de los Hale, lo que me hizo recordar la pequeña charla de Rosalie y Edward… y la cantidad abrumadora de preguntas que bullían en mi mente comenzaron a volverme loca, más de lo normal.

Tomando las llaves del Jeep, salí de casa topándome con papá.

– ¿A dónde vas pequeña? – me gritó al pasar junto a él a la carrera.

–A casa de Jake, prometo llegar para la cena– grité de vuelta y subiéndome al auto, salí con rumbo a la reserva.

Durante todo el camino, no pude evitar rememorar una y otra vez lo escuchado en casa de Edward, lo que provocó que la enorme muralla que contenía todos mis sentimientos comenzara a quebrarse, porque la furia empezaba a bullir dentro de mí.

Era obvio para mi que estaban hablando de Emmett… ¿Edward había manipulado a Rosalie para que no se acercará más a Emmett? ¿Quién demonios era Lisa? ¿Por qué tanto odio contra ella? ¿Tanto poder tenía Edward en Rosalie que había decidido irse a Chicago con él? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Emmett? Y lo que más me preocupaba ¿Por qué me enfurecía tanto al saber que estarían juntos allí?

En ese instante pisé el freno hasta el fondo, al comprender que no podía llegar a la casa de Jacob como una histérica preguntando por el pasado de la persona que se supone aborreces. Entonces, someter a un interrogatorio a Jacob no era una opción… pero sabía que algo referente a esa "Lisa" se me escapaba y era primordial que supiera.

Pronto mi cerebro comenzó a procesar las conversaciones que tuve con Alice y Jake respecto a Edward…

"– _¿Cullen toca el piano? _

–_Bueno lo hacía. Después de que regresó de Londres, ya nunca ha vuelto a tocar._

–_Eso nunca lo hubiera imaginado_

–_Eso es porque tú conoces solo al nuevo Edward, antes era muy diferente._

– _¿Diferente? Acaso no siempre ha sido tan antipático y pesado_

–_No, antes era muy amigable con todo el mundo_

– _¿Entonces qué le pasó?_

–_No sé muy bien. Pero Alice y yo pensamos que fue por Lisa, su novia…"_

Jacob dijo esa vez que cuando Edward regresó de Londres, había cambiado mucho su forma de ser y tanto él como Alice pensaban que todo había sido culpa de la chica que había conocido en Londres, y eso también derivó en el alejamiento que tenían los mellizos, misma que quedó en clara evidencia cuando Emmett se accidentó

"– _¡Alice NO! – un grito paró lo que serían mis disculpas y al voltear vi a todos los demás allí, pero el que más llamo mi atención fue Edward. Él veía furioso a su hermana y sus manos estaban en puños, mientras que parecía bufar._

– _¿No qué Edward? – contestó Alice súbitamente enojada._

–_Nadie puede tocar ese piano– sentenció Edward–Tu bien lo sabes Alice– parecía estarle recordando una regla clara de la casa._

– _¿Disculpa? El hecho de que por tus traumas no quieras tocar el piano, no significa que alguien más no lo pueda hacer– dijo viendo retadoramente a Edward –además ese piano es tan tuyo como de mamá, así que si ella quiere que alguien toqué algo no es asunto tuyo, por lo menos deja de ser tan egoísta y déjala ser feliz porque para que te enteres, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de tus errores y miedos Edward– exclamó Alice totalmente segura… y también fuera de sí._

–_Tú no sabes nada Alice así que no me juzgues– grito Edward nuevamente. Parecía que se habían olvidado de todos los demás que nos encontrábamos ahí._

–_Sé lo suficiente como para decir que eres un imbécil– respondió Alice con un grito más fuerte."_

Y por lo que tenía entendido, Renesmee se volvió la confidente de Edward, haciendo que Alice se alejara más de él.

"–_Y también soy la persona que le dijo que su relación con Lisa no funcionaría y sólo le destrozaría el corazón– Alice parecía estarse conteniendo las ganas de llorar."_

Entonces ese era el problema, a Edward lo habían rechazado y en vez de actuar con madurez y afrontarlo, se había dedicado a hacer miserable la vida de los demás… Y entonces recordé a Alec y lo que sufrió por culpa de Edward, a Alice llorando por su culpa y ahora a mi hermano y Rosalie sufriendo por las acciones de un imbécil rechazado empeñado en culpar y lastimar a todas las personas a su alrededor.

Furiosa, encendí el auto y regresé a casa, ya no tenía nada más que hacer, había resuelto el problema llamado Edward Cullen y ahora sólo me restaba alegrarme porque en menos de tres días, desaparecería de mi vida.

Llegué a casa y rápidamente me encerré en mi cuarto, evitando la mirada confundida de papá al ver que no había tardado nada en regresar. La furia me dejaba exhausta y en este momento no sabía cómo lidiar con la mirada perdida de Emmett, así que bajé para avisarle a papá que no tenía hambre y que mejor me iría a dormir, él sólo asintió sin decir nada.

Pero lo peor vino cuando no pude dormir, sólo rememoraba cada palabra, cada acción, cada cosa que Edward había hecho, directa o indirectamente. Y a la extraña agitación que sentía en el pecho, se le unió un increíble dolor de cabeza.

Mismos malestares que permanecerían en los días siguientes, para mi desgracia.

… …

… …

–Bella, cariño ¿estás lista? – gritó Renée desde las escaleras.

–En un momento bajo– grité de vuelta. Hoy era el gran día de la comida con los Cullen, y aunque por nada del mundo me apetecía ver a Edward Cullen, la fiesta era especialmente para Esme, Carlisle y Alice, así que traté de sonreír sin que se notara mi tristeza por su partida y salí de mi habitación.

Emmett y yo nos fuimos en el Jeep y, a pesar de mis intentos por bromear con él durante todo el camino, su sonrisa apareció pero esta no llegó hasta sus ojos azules idénticos a los de mamá. Y en cuanto llegamos, una máscara de fastidió cubrió su rostro, ocultando muy bien el dolor que sabía, sintió cuando vio a Rosalie pegada a Edward y sobre todo, cuando Robert hizo el anuncio de que sus dos pequeños iban a mudarse a Chicago para estudiar la universidad ahí.

En ese momento quise golpear a Robert Hale… porque ¡vamos! Restriéguenle en la cara a mi hermano que Rosalie prefirió a Edward, que ellos se van a ir, que Alice se va a ir, que… que… … mordí mi labio con fuerza porque pude escuchar claramente como una nueva grieta se hacía en mi casi perfecta muralla y este era el peor momento para soltarme a llorar.

Afortunadamente la calma regresó a mi cuando mi mamá comenzó con sus anécdotas juveniles, al igual que Jilian y Esme e inevitablemente terminamos atacados de la risa, y más todavía cuando los jefes de las familias se unieron y comenzaron a narrar sus patoaventuras. Billy Black y el doctor Gerandy también se unieron y uno narró algunas historias de los Quelieute mientras el doctor y Carlisle nos hicieron reír con anécdotas del hospital.

Poco a poco los temas fueron variando hasta terminar con historias vergonzosas de sus hijos, lo que quiere decir que muchas veces me vi sonrojada por los comentarios de mamá acerca de mis múltiples y muy bochornosas caídas. En ese momento di gracias porque mi mamá fuera tan despistada que no notó los moretones en mis brazos cada vez que regresaba de estar con James… recordar eso, me hizo estremecer de nervios.

En uno de esos comentarios, escuché claramente la risa de Edward, y mi pena se convirtió en furia así que lo único que pude hacer fue fulminarlo con la mirada. Pero su turno de vergüenza llegó cuando Esme contó lo que tanto él como Alice hacían de pequeños, aunque la voz de Esme fue bajando de intensidad en cuanto contó lo feliz que se sintió al ver a Edward al piano por primera vez.

Me enfurecí de nuevo al ver y escuchar la profunda nostalgia en la mirada y la voz de Esme al decirlo, y al ver la expresión de Edward me sorprendí del dolor que marcaban sus facciones, pero sobre todo la resolución que había en sus ojos… algo estaba planeando.

Y lo comprobé cuando después de la comida, Rose y Jacob nos reunieron en la sala.

Después de que nos acomodamos, pude ver a Edward acercarse al piano y escuché a Esme susurrar con sorpresa

–Edward.

Y una suave melodía comenzó a sonar envolviéndonos a todos en sus notas. Pude ver a Esme soltar unas lágrimas, igual que a Alice, mientras que Rose, mamá y Jilian suspiraban.

Los hombres presentes siguieron hablando en voz baja, pero pude notar el brillo en la mirada que Carlisle le dedicaba a su hijo, contrario a Emmett que parecía fulminarlo una vez más. Rachel, la hermana de Jacob, miraba embelesada a Edward, inclusive no parpadeaba, y por alguna extraña razón, eso me molestó.

Pero lo que en verdad me enfureció fue que en cuanto posé mi mirada en él, hice exactamente lo mismo, era imposible no hacerlo. Parecía nervioso, incluso sus manos temblaban ligeramente pero en cuanto la canción fue avanzando, cerró los ojos y esa seguridad que siempre proyectaba hizo su aparición y ejecutó cada nota con soltura, logrando que la melancolía que proyectaba la suave música se adentrara hasta mi corazón. Se veía tan cómodo, tan tranquilo, tan irreal, tan diferente, y por un momento todos en esa sala dejaron de existir, sólo se encontraba él, el piano, la melodía y su expresión serena.

Y una nueva grieta, una mucho más grande y profunda se abrió paso en mi muralla.

Cuando las ultimas notas sonaron, Edward miró directamente hacia su madre, se levantó, avanzó hacia ella y la abrazó. Esme lo recibió como si Edward hubiera estado perdido durante mucho tiempo y por fin lo hubiera encontrado.

Hablaron entre ellos un momento y yo no pude dejar de observarlos, me sentía aturdida. Las demás mujeres se acercaron a él para felicitarlo y fue en ese momento que nuestras miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos verdes proyectaban muchas emociones, y como si estuviera sumida en una alucinación, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que este fuera el verdadero Edward, el que con sólo una mirada me hacía estremecer, el que provocaba tanta electricidad a mi alrededor, aquel que me había consolado, aquel que me había mirado con amor, aquel que lograba acelerar mi corazón para después detenerlo y sobre todo, deseé que fuera sólo mío.

Pero en cuanto vi a Rosalie acercarse a él y abrazarlo, salí de mi fantasía y pude despegar mis ojos de su presencia, dándome cuenta de las estupideces que había deseado. ¡Por Dios, era Edward Cullen de quien hablaba!

Todo estaba mal y necesitaba tomar aire fresco para calmarme, parecía que incluso el aire, estaba cargado con su aroma. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Rachel y Jacob se acercaron a mí.

–Fue genial ¿no lo crees Bella? – me preguntó Rachel.

–Eso creo– dije sin mirarla directamente.

–Pero apuesto a que tú lo haces mejor– mencionó Jake sonriendo como siempre.

– ¿Tu también tocas el piano? – preguntó su hermana.

–Muy superficialmente– y era verdad, Edward me superaba.

–Vamos Bells, no seas modesta– dijo pero al mirarlo, no sé que habrá visto en mi rostro que se acercó a mí y me dijo en voz baja – ¿te sientes bien?

–Claro, es sólo que necesito un poco de aire, ya sabes, no me gusta estar rodeada de tanta gente– bueno, era más o menos la verdad.

–Ok– susurró aunque Jake sabía que mentía –ven Rach, vamos a felicitar a Edward– jaló un poco a su hermana y aprovechando que todos estaban entretenidos, salí a la cocina rumbo al jardín, allí nadie me molestaría.

Llegué al jardín y me senté en la banca puesta por Esme, pero los ruidos de la fiesta se escuchaban hasta donde yo estaba y necesitaba silencio para concentrarme en todo lo que pasaba por mi mente.

Me levanté y volví a caminar, sin ver realmente hacia donde iba, lo único que quería era silencio, ya suficiente tenía con todo el barullo en mi cabeza. Porque todo lo que había pensado últimamente llegaba a mí con fuerza y la confusión me hacía ponerme cada vez más nerviosa, ansiosa y molesta.

¿Quién era realmente Edward Cullen? ¿El mentiroso y manipulador que despreciaba a los demás? ¿el chico sonriente que le gustaba bromear y el gran amigo que Jacob siempre defendía? ¿o el arrogante que Alec siempre decía? ¿el que me había hecho llorar por sus acciones o el mismo que me había consolado en mis momentos de histeria?

_¿Quién era él?_

De repente me detuve, encontrándome en un claro sumamente hermoso, pero en este momento estaba tan confundida que no podía apreciar la verdadera belleza del lugar, simplemente me dejé caer en el pasto, sin muchas fuerzas.

Porque ¿por qué me preocupaba tanto descubrir quién era? Si al final en dos días se iría y podría olvidarme de él. Sí, que él se fuera era lo mejor, total, su presencia no me era necesaria, todavía tendría a mi hermano, a mis amigos…

Al instante recordé que ellos también se irían, poco a poco todos se iban dejándome sola… tal y como James había dicho que pasaría. Ni siquiera Edward que me aborrecía se quedaría.

Y ahora sí, con un estruendo silencioso, mi muralla se derrumbó, dificultándome respirar.

– ¿Estás bien Bella? – preguntó asustándome esa voz que yo no quería escuchar.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté de vuelta.

–Sólo quería asegurarme que no te perdieras, además yo pregunté primero ¿estás bien? – pasé por alto su tono alterado, porque me sorprendió que supiera fingir preocupación tan bien.

– ¿Y a ti que carajos te importa si estoy bien o no? sí lo único que te importa eres tú mismo– grité con fuerza y me asusté un poco al verlo avanzar hacia mí y gritar.

– ¡Me importa porque te quiero! – nunca en mi vida imaginé que él, justamente él, diría algo así por eso no le creí y comencé a reírme, aunque realmente quería llorar.

–En verdad Edward eres todo un comediante– al darme cuenta de su plan, dejé de reír – ¿esta es la nueva broma de Edward Cullen? ¿es tu último momento de diversión antes de irte? Pues déjame decirte que no estoy dispuesta a seguirte el juego.

–Esto no es ninguna broma y lo que menos quiero es jugar contigo– dijo con seguridad, incluso sus ojos parecían estar rogándome que le creyera.

–Oh vamos Edward, si es lo que has hecho conmigo desde que llegué, lo que haces con todo el mundo– dije dolida aunque esa no era mi intensión.

–No me importa todo el mundo, sólo me importas tú– su gritó exasperado lleno el lugar –llevo queriéndote desde hace tiempo y me he mantenido al margen porque creí que tu y Jacob tenían un futuro, pero ya no puedo más, no podía irme sin decírtelo– se acercó más a mí y susurró –Te amo– me quedé allí, mirándolo. Y, a pesar de que sabía que era mentira, mi corazón comenzó a latir desaforado, pero lo ignoré y dije.

–Y en verdad me crees demasiado estúpida como para creerte, cuando juegas con los sentimientos de todas las personas a tu alrededor– mis manos se convirtieron en puños por las increíbles ganas que tenía de pegarle – algunos serán demasiado ingenuos que no se dan cuenta de la clase de canalla que eres y te idolatran o creen que eres buena persona, pero conmigo no te va funcionar.

–Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero sé que tú sientes lo mismo ¿o vas a negarme que no has sentido la electricidad que circula a nuestro alrededor cuando estamos juntos? ¿o la calidez cuando te toco? – dijo con suficiencia, lo que me hizo enfurecer más.

–Eres un imbécil– chillé y decidí soltarle todo lo que sabía – ¿Crees que podría sentir algo por ti cuando has manipulado a Rosalie a tu antojo? ¿Cuándo has lastimado a mi hermano saliendo con ella cuando todo el mundo sabe lo que sienten uno por el otro?

–Eso fue cuestión de las circunstancias– contestó confundido –no fue mi culpa que el idiota de Emmett eligiera a Jane.

– ¡No insultes a mi hermano! No conoces sus motivos para saber porqué lo hizo– respondí cada vez más furiosa y también dolida.

–Entonces tú tampoco conoces a tu amiga ni me conoces a mí para juzgarnos– replicó.

– ¿Y qué pasa con el pobre de Alec? Él era tu amigo ¿pensabas en eso mientras te acostabas con su novia? – su rostro se distorsionó por la rabia, pero respiró y con una voz gélida contestó.

–Las cosas no pasaron así.

–No me importa si ella te engatusó, lo importante es que tú aceptaste ¿qué clase de amigo eres? – las lágrimas querían brotar, porque una parte de mí en verdad deseaba que todo eso no fuera verdad –no me sorprendería que hubieras hecho algo para alejar a Leah de Jake– solté aunque estaba segura que él no había tenido nada que ver pero estaba desesperada porque me dejara sola, no me sentía capaz de aguantar más las ganas de llorar, así que saqué el tema que lo haría detenerse. Sonreí como había aprendido de James y dije – ¿Lisa hirió tanto tu ego que por eso decidiste hacer infeliz a los demás? – cuando terminé de hablar, me sentí una basura al ver la mirada de tristeza y desolación que me devolvió, pero sobre todo, porque me había convertido en una arpía y había lastimado a alguien como James lo hizo conmigo.

–Creo que no tiene caso seguir discutiendo contigo, y ya dejaste perfectamente claro que no sientes nada por mi– se fue alejando y mis brazos se cerraron en torno a mí con una dolorosa fuerza, porque la desesperación por quererlo abrazar y no dejarlo ir me estaba matando, pero una vez desatado el monstruo que habitaba dentro de mí, no lo pude detener.

–Créeme Edward Cullen, no existe ninguna manera en que pudieras decir que me amas con la que te pudiera creer, te lo dije una vez, tú no tienes corazón, y sin corazón, es obvio que no puedes amar– dije tratando de convencerme más a mí que a él –desde el principio demostraste la crueldad y la repugnancia que sentías hacia los sentimientos de los demás, y desde ese momento supe que nunca sentiría nada más por ti que indiferencia.

–Gracias por escucharme y te juro que lo que aquí dije, nunca más lo volveré a repetir, sólo deseo que logres encontrar a esa persona que en verdad te sepa valorar y no te lastime, cuídate Bella Swan y sé feliz– con cada palabra dicha, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron con una agónica fuerza, y cuando se acercó y presionó sus labios en mi frente, esa electricidad que él mencionó volvió a presentarse. Y aunque quise pedirle perdón por todo lo que había dicho, nada salió de mi boca, así que él se dio la vuelta y se adentró en el bosque.

La molestia que todos estos días había permanecido en mi pecho se hizo más fuerte y por un momento no pude respirar. Mis sentidos se entumecieron por la ausencia de Edward, el llanto se negó a salir dejándome con un nudo en la garganta y mi corazón comenzó a latir erráticamente.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, sólo recuerdo que Jake llegó hasta donde estaba, me llevó de regreso a la casa y todo lo que restó de la celebración estuve en modo automático, contestando cuando me preguntaban algo, riendo cuando se decía algo gracioso, afirmando o negando en el momento justo… y también recuerdo que no volví a ver a Edward.

Emmett me llevó de regreso a casa y afortunadamente no preguntó nada, tal vez él tenía sus propios asuntos en los cuales pensar.

Sobra decir que no dormí bien, así que por lógica, al otro día peor aspecto de enferma no podía tener. Fui a la escuela con una patética rutina y por supuesto, no puse atención a nada, lo que me valió llamadas de atención por parte de varios profesores.

Cuando el timbre sonó anunciando el fin de las clases, salí disparada hacia mi auto y me dirigí directamente hacia la casa de los Cullen, ya que su avión saldría en unas cuantas horas de Seattle hacia Chicago. Llegué a su casa y ninguno de sus coches estaba afuera, sólo una camioneta con el logotipo del aeropuerto y el coche de mis padres.

Me estacioné, bajé y me acerqué hasta donde Alice estaba y le pregunté.

– ¿En donde están sus autos? – ella me miró y con una sonrisa triste me contestó.

–Se los llevaron esta mañana, así que el aeropuerto nos mando transporte– yo asentí y no dije nada más.

Cuando estuvieron todas las maletas acomodadas en la camioneta, tanto mi mamá como Esme comenzaron a llorar, mientras Carlisle y papá se abrazaban. Yo mordía mi labio con insistencia para evitar derrumbarme y poner peor a Alice, Esme y mamá.

Me despedí de cada uno y tanto Alice como Esme no me soltaron hasta que no les prometí que iría lo más pronto posible a verlas. Al separarme de Alice, busqué a la persona que no había visto desde ayer y al no encontrarla le pregunté.

–Alice ¿Dónde está Edward? – traté de que en mi voz no se filtrara la ansiedad que sentía.

–Edward se fue esta mañana– contestó y una angustia asfixiante me quitó el aliento, por lo que no añadí nada, pero Alice todavía tenía algo que decir –De hecho fue muy raro porque él era el más reticente a irse, y ayer en la noche habló con mis papás y los convenció para irse antes, dijo que quería organizarlo todo para que no hiciéramos mucho en cuanto llegáramos– se acercó más a mí y susurró –pero yo no me lo creo.

– ¿Por qué no lo crees? – pregunté inmediatamente en un susurro.

–Por la cara de tristeza que tenía cuando se fue, nunca lo había visto tan triste ni tan melancólico, fue muy doloroso para mi verlo así– yo desvié la mirada y afortunadamente Carlisle llamó a Alice, porque en realidad, no supe que responder a eso.

Todos subieron a la camioneta y diciendo adiós, se fueron alejando por el camino, dejándome con un vacío enorme en el pecho.

Cuando el transporte donde ellos iban desapareció de la vista, regresamos a casa. En cuanto llegamos, le dije a mis padres que no tenía hambre y me caminé pesadamente a mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta y al verme acompañada sólo mi soledad, el entumecimiento en el que me sumí después de que Edward se alejará de mí se esfumó y aquel nudo en la garganta pareció explotar en un fuerte sollozo que me sacudió y el dolor aplastante que me quitó las fuerzas, dejándome caer en el suelo frío de mi habitación.

Y allí permanecí en el suelo por mucho tiempo sin saber exactamente cuanto, sin parar de llorar al aceptar lo que me había estado negando a mi misma todo este tiempo. Edward Cullen era un monstruo insensible, manipulador, egoísta…

…y me había enamorado de él.

* * *

_**Primero, les recuerdo que la canción que toca Edward al piano es Kiss the rain de Yiruma, por si alguna gusta escucharla.**_

_**Segundo: ¡MILES DE GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! Me emociona mucho saber que la historia les agrada y eso, como ya lo he dicho antes, es mi motivación a seguir, a pesar de contratiempo como la escuela, las tareas o la falta de inspiración.**_

_**Tercero: ¡Nuevo capítulo, mucho llanto y una nueva etapa! Bella ya aceptó que está enamorada de Edward, pero ahora estando ella en Forks y él en Chicago… veremos que pasa.**_

_**Ahora en respuesta a sus reviews: Es cierto que Rosalie y Bella son mejores amigas, pero en este momento Rosalie se identifica más con Edward. Tal vez si me falló un poco en mantener la relación de amistad entre ellas más cercana pero también hay que recordar que de por si la relación de Bella con Jasper y Rose se afectó mucho cuando Bella salía con James y ahora encontró su complemento con Jacob… ahh hay muchos rollos emocionales y mentales de por medio, espero explicarlos mejor en los siguientes capítulos.**_

_**Sé que ese rollo de las notas las confundió y bueno, esa era la meta… como ya se dieron cuenta Edward es el autor de las primeras pero la última no y no puedo afirmar ni negar si James está muerto pero creo que pronto lo descubrirán.**_

_**Y sí, yo también me he dado cuenta que la historia, sobre todo los últimos capítulos ha resultado triste y frustrante, más ahora con la partida de Edward, pero puedo afirmar que los buenos tiempos están a la vuelta de la esquina, que estos buenos tiempos duren… esa es otra cuestión… Pero no se preocupen, las Relaciones Equivocadas no duran y más pronto que tarde las cosas estarán en su lugar, ósea cada quien con su cada cual…**_

_**Ahora sí, me voy de una vez a empezar el siguiente capítulo y también un OS navideño que está dándome vueltas en la cabeza, aunque al final creo que resultara en un Two-Shot. Si gustan pueden visitarme o seguirme en Facebook y Twitter, allí doy adelantos.**_

_**Muchas gracias de nuevo**_

_**L'S P**_


	22. Chapter 22 Soy melancolía

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM… la historia es resultado de mi imaginación y de leer y ver demasiadas veces Orgullo y Prejuicio.**

**.**

**Capítulo dedicado a todas las chicas que continúan siguiendo la historia y por supuesto, a todas las que se han unido a mí en mi locura… Muchas gracias!**

**.**

**Capitulo 22 Soy melancolía **

**.**

…**el desconcierto, el recelo e incluso el horror la oprimían.**

**Llegó a avergonzarse de sí misma. No podía pensar en Darcy ni en Wickham sin reconocer que había sido parcial, absurda, que había estado ciega y llena de prejuicios.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella POV**

_De: Alice (alichic )_

_Para: Bella (b_darcy )_

_Asunto: ¡Alerta Chica desaparecida!_

_2:26 pm_

_Bells_

_Me siento sofocada, el calor en Chicago está insoportable y además estoy enojada porque no has respondido a mis mensajes y no contestas mis llamadas. Y cuando podemos hablar, esa bola de pelos no deja de ladrar… todavía no lo conozco y ya lo detesto. Estoy preocupada ¿sabes? Sobre todo porque mamá mencionó en el desayuno que has estado muy extraña, y ella lo sabe porque Renée se lo dijo, sabes que ellas se hablan casi a diario. Y, Ángela me ha dicho que ella tampoco te ha visto._

_Aquí las cosas no varían, mamá sigue con su tratamiento y papá la acompaña todo el tiempo, yo salgo casi diario con Jasper o paso las tardes con mamá y tía Caroline, que siempre insiste en que deje crecer mi cabello y eso me irrita, a mi me gusta mi cabello como está y a Jasper también que es quien importa. Muchas veces he salido de compras con Bree y en ocasiones Renesmee se une a nosotras aunque ella prefiere pasar tiempo con Edward, pero sin ti ni Ángela no es lo mismo. _

_Y hablando de mi hermano, debo confesarte que está muy cambiado, es amable con todos, aunque su rostro se muestra serio todo el tiempo, aún así lo he oído tocar en el piano de la abuela. Mis papás están muy felices por su cambio y yo también, aunque si he de ser sincera, he notado que la serenidad que hay en su rostro no llega a sus ojos, en ellos hay una infinita tristeza y lo que más me saca de quicio es no saber a qué se debe, y ni hablar de que él me diga algo, ya que te imaginaras que él nunca habla de sus problemas, a menos que sea Renesmee o Rosalie, con las que pasa casi todo el tiempo._

_Perdón por hablarte de Edward cuando probablemente es la persona que menos extrañas y de quien menos quieres saber, pero necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien. Y te prometo una cosa Bella, descubriré que es lo que pasa por la cabeza de mi hermano o me dejo de llamar Mary Alice Cullen futura señora de Hale._

_Y hablando de mi Jasper, estoy muy orgullosa porque próximamente entrará a la universidad de Chicago y con ello él podrá estudiar para después ser el mejor Psicólogo del mundo y así poder casarnos, comprar una casa y pintarla de amarillo, tener hijos, dos perros, un gato y un hámster. Bueno puede que el hámster no porque los ratones me dan asco, el gato tampoco porque Jasper los odia y los perros menos porque me da alergia, pero de que quiero dos bebes rubios como Jasper, definitivamente si._

_Por favor Bella, comunícate conmigo si no quieres que tome el primer vuelo a Seattle y después maneje hasta Forks porque me preocupas, sé que te dije que esperaría hasta que me contaras que es lo que te pasa, pero algo me dice que me necesitas y no puedo soportar sentirme inútil al imaginar que algo malo le ocurre a mi mejor amiga. Además, Jacob me comentó algo relacionado a ti y Alec Vulturi que me tienes que contar, me siento muy bien porque lo hiciste pero no entiendo todavía la razón, aunque creo que tuviste que tener motivos suficientes para hacerlo y yo te apoyo, lo que hubiera dado por verlo…_

_Te quiero mucho Bella y responde a esto, porque tenemos que discutir tu venida aquí, sabes que prometiste venir en vacaciones y el instituto terminó ya hace algunas semanas._

_Tu amiga que te adora_

_Alice_

.

Bufé frustrada y enojada en cuanto terminé de leer el email de Alice. Enojada con mi mamá por haber preocupado a Esme con mi actitud, en este momento Esme tenía que preocuparse sólo de recuperarse, no tratar de descifrar mis tormentos.

Y frustrada porque Alice no había dejado de insistir en que fuera a Chicago, y en este momento era el último lugar al que quería ir.

Simplemente porque ahí también estaría _él_… y me sentía tan triste, confundida, avergonzada, asustada y enamorada que no sabía cómo lidiar con ello.

Empecé a escribir una respuesta a Alice, tratando de hacer énfasis en que me encontraba bien porque la creía muy capaz de viajar tan sólo para asegurarse de ello. Además, tenía que desviar su atención para que dejara de insistir sobre el viaje, no quería rechazar su oferta de nuevo, y si para eso tenía que contarle lo de Alec, lo haría. Todo con tal de que Alice olvidara el asunto.

¡Uff! Suspiré.

Sólo de pensar en Alec me daba escalofríos. Gracias a Alec me sentía furiosa y enferma al recordar lo que había hecho y, por mucho, sumamente avergonzada por lo que había hecho yo.

Leí lo que había escrito y se escuchaba bien, pero mi gran voz interior me recordó que la persona a quien iba destinado el correo era Alice y la particularidad de mi amiga era su extraordinaria percepción, algo que a menudo me asustaba, porque se empeñaba en descubrir lo que yo más quería ocultar. Y no se trataba de lo que había pasado en Phoenix, ya que habérselo contado a Jacob me había dejado más tranquila y sentía que ahora podía lidiar con ello, sino me llenaba de pánico el pensar que Alice supiera la sorpresiva confesión que me había hecho su hermano y sobre todo, que ella se enterara de mis propios sentimientos, los que todavía no procesaba del todo.

Después de unos minutos, releí lo que había escrito y me pareció aceptable, por lo menos para tranquilizar momentáneamente a Alice.

.

_Para Alice (alichic )_

_De: Bella (b_darcy )_

_Asunto: RE: ¡Alerta Chica desaparecida! _

_05:13 pm_

_Querida Alice_

_Lamento mucho no haberme comunicado contigo, mi única excusa es que los últimos días de clases y los exámenes estuvieron tan pesados que no tuve mucho tiempo libre, Jacob y yo pasamos la mayoría del tiempo estudiando o preparando trabajos finales, incluso me quedé a dormir en su casa y él en la mía por lo tarde que terminábamos. Afortunadamente todo ese esfuerzo sirvió para que nuestras calificaciones fueran de las mejores en las clases. Además, no insultes a Rocko, es un adorable perrito, y en cuanto lo conozcas, sé que lo amarás._

_Pero creo que debo ser sincera y tienes razón, no me siento con muchos ánimos de nada, nunca creí que resentiría tanto su marcha. Después de que ustedes se fueron, me convencí a mi misma que era lo mejor, porque Esme lo necesitaba y ahora el saber que ella cada día está mejor me reconforta. Después Rosalie y Jasper se fueron y entendí que la vida es así, ellos deben irse para conseguir un futuro, pero creo que no me preparé lo suficiente para no estar triste, ese es el inconveniente de que tus mejores amigos sean más grandes que tú._

_Pero saber que Emmett también se irá ha sido lo peor. Papá y él viajaron a California antes de la graduación para inspeccionar los departamentos y las rentas, ya que él prefirió no vivir en la residencia estudiantil. Y aunque todavía está aquí pasando las vacaciones, va con papá al trabajo y casi no lo veo, es como si ya se hubiera ido. Pero Rocko y Jacob me han subido el ánimo en más de una vez._

_En cuanto a Alec Vulturi, no hay mucho que contar, simplemente mostró su verdadero rostro de la forma que menos imaginé y tuve que hacerme cargo de ello, aunque debo aceptar todo el tiempo estuve asustada, no es nada fácil darte cuenta que alguien a quien creías un amigo sea una completa basura. Debí creerles a ustedes cuando me dijeron que no me acercara a él, pero te aseguro que ya aprendí mi lección… y Jacob jura que no dejará que lo olvide._

_Y por supuesto que hay cosas que discutir, como tu vestido de novia, el lugar donde estará tu casa y sobre todo, el nombre de esos bebés rubios que piensas tener con Jasper._

_Con respecto a Edward, creo que soy la persona que menos tiene que opinar al respecto, ya que he comprendido que es mejor mantener las cosas en paz, lo que guarda dentro de él es sólo suyo, y creo que la mejor forma de que lo ayudes es no presionarlo, simplemente hazle saber que estás ahí para él._

_Me tengo que despedir, Jacob me invitó a ir a la playa y pasará dentro de algunos minutos, pero quiero que en verdad me creas cuando te digo que estoy bien, tal vez todavía un poco triste por la ausencia de todos pero con el tiempo se me pasará, y no te sientas mal por estar lejos, esto sólo es benéfico aunque ahora no lo veamos, y no dudes que si tengo algún problema, serás la primera persona a quien acudiré. _

_Te quiero mucho y te extraño más, pero es lo mejor por el momento._

_Bella_

Le di clic en el icono de enviar y suspiré, esperando que Alice se tranquilizara y no preguntara más. En ese momento, Rocko, mi nueva mascota regalo de Emmett, ladró llamando mi atención.

–Ya entendí, pequeño– me levanté y él me siguió –vamos, es hora de un bocadillo– y ambos salimos de mi habitación.

… …

… …

– ¿De verdad te sientes bien Bella? – la voz de Jacob denotaba preocupación – estás un poco pálida.

–Estoy bien– contesté aunque no sabía a quien quería convencer, si a él o a mí.

–Ok, supongamos que te creo.

–Mejor supongamos que nada ha pasado y no preguntes más– contesté sin dejar de mirar a Rocko correr detrás de un pájaro.

–Pensé que lo del imbécil de Vulturi no te había afectado… pero veo que me equivoqué – lo miré con la incertidumbre corriendo en mi cuerpo y Jacob resopló –desde que dejamos la playa has estado callada. Bueno más callada que de costumbre.

–Lo que pasó con Alec me recordó muchas cosas que creí haber olvidado – el rostro de Jake se tensó y pude ver como la rabia incrementaba en sus ojos –pero no fue tan duro como pensé que sería.

– ¿Entonces qué te tiene así? – yo también me tensé y entonces, decidí que no valía la pena.

–No es algo importante, simplemente– tomé aire para calmarme y desvié la mirada hacia el mar –Alice me mandó un correo y comento que Edward no está bien– bien no lo hice, no me arriesgaría a que mi mejor amigo pensara que estoy volviéndome loca ¿o cómo podría llamarse a alguien que se imagina ver a su ex novio muerto acosador?

–Pues no debería extrañarte, es normal que esté así si la chica de la que está enamorado lo rechaza– las palabras de Jake me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

–Tenía que hacerlo, todavía no puedo creer que se haya enamorado de mí– y era verdad, todavía pensaba que eso era imposible.

–Y yo ya te dije que es tan real como que yo estoy enamorado de Nessie…–su pausa me hizo mirarlo de nuevo y vi el sutil indicio de una sonrisa, tanto en sus ojos como en su boca. –O como que tú lo estés de él.

–Pero no es posible Jake, él y yo juntos es… es…– resoplé completamente frustrada.

–Será lo que quieras, pero puedo asegurarte que Edward y tu tienen más cosas en común de las que creen.

–Tienes razón, una relación dolorosa en nuestro pasado y un amor complicado en el presente.

– ¿Y por qué no piensas que podrían tener un futuro increíble juntos? Solamente hace falta que se decidan los dos a dejar atrás sus miedos y vivir plenamente.

–Gracias por tu sesión de psicología Jacob, pero cuando las necesité, créeme que al primero que buscaré será a Jasper– me puse de pie y después de llamar a mi perro, miré a Jake –ahora debo irme, si no Charlie se va a preocupar.

–Bien Bella, pero recuerda lo que te dije, tal vez sea una buena idea que vayas unos días a Chicago.

–Y tu recuerda que yo no estoy preparada para ver a Edward, mucho menos ahora– tomé mis cosas y avancé unos pasos hacia la moto de Jake con Rocko detrás de mí – ¿nos vamos? – Jacob resopló y se levantó, siguiéndome. Él se subió a la moto y después de un momento yo lo seguí, abrazando a Rocko para que no se cayera.

–La próxima vez, deja al pequeño en casa, no quiero que ensucie mi moto – la encendió pero antes de que avanzáramos añadió – Y sólo espero Bells, que por tu bien y el de Edward, cuando estés preparada no sea demasiado tarde– sin más, aceleró mientras yo recargaba mi cabeza en su espalda y susurraba "_yo también Jake_".

… …

… …

–**Bells te escuchó extraña, ¿en serio estás bien?** – tapé el teléfono con una mano y lancé un chillido de frustración, después regresé el teléfono a mi oreja. Rocko sólo me miraba divertido

–Por enésima vez en el día, sí, estoy bien– y antes de que añadiera algo, le pregunté –mejor cuéntame ¿Cómo va todo por la oficina?

–**Pues déjame decirte que no estamos en la oficina. Papá me hizo llevarlo al centro de Port Angeles y se metió a una agencia de viajes **– fruncí el ceño por eso, no tenía idea que mi padre fuera a viajar. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle, Emmett habló **–No me preguntes a donde va porque no sé, de hecho no ha hablado en todo el camino.**

–Bueno, probablemente nos explique llegando a casa – todo esto tenía un toque de misterio, pero después me reí, ya que mi papá no tenía nada de misterioso. –Y bueno hermano mayor ¿te gustó el regalo de papá?

– ¡**Por supuesto que sí! **– chilló Emmett y volví a reírme –** casi lloré cuando vi a mi nuevo bebé estacionado afuera, es igualito al que tenía en Phoenix**.

–Eso es genial – dije con sinceridad aunque recordar aquel jeep me hizo sentir nostálgica –además ya soy libre y podré disfrutar mis vacaciones sin tener que ser tu chofer.

–**Entonces ¿ahora si vas a ir a Chicago? **– ante su pregunta paré de sonreír –**mira que la enana de Alice no deja de fastidiarme preguntándome cuándo irás. Además quiero ver a Jasper antes de irme a California**– lo último lo dijo en voz baja, que me pregunté si lo que realmente quería era ver a Rosalie. Yo sabía que la extraña mucho, tanto como yo a Alice, Jasper o… bueno sí, era horrible saber que también extrañaba a Edward.

–Quiero ir pero no quiero incomodarlos por mucho tiempo, así que todavía no – acaricié la oreja de mi hermoso cachorro y añadí –tal vez vaya para principios de agosto.

– **¿Qué? Vamos enana, no tiene caso ir allá si sólo estás unos días, además sabes bien que para ellos es genial tenernos allí, los Cullen nos aman **– Emmett no sabIa hasta que punto uno de los Cullen me amaba a mi y recordarlo me hizo pasar por alto su insistencia.

–Pero es que no quiero dejar a Jake sólo en el verano– traté de utilizar mi último argumento pero obviamente no funcionó.

–**Ese no es problema, nos llevaríamos al chico Black por supuesto **– hice una mueca de enfado y a Rocko le pareció gracioso, ya que me pareció ver una sonrisa en su pequeña cara perruna. Pero al volver a escuchar a Emmett, me congelé **–Además, así podrás presumir de lo que pasó ¿no? **

– ¿D-de qué hablas? – pregunté alarmada.

–**Pues el golpe de Alec y todo eso–** hubo un momentáneo silencio y pude imaginarme a Emmett rascándose la cabeza como cuando estaba confundido **– ¿o acaso hay algo más?**

–Por supuesto que no, sólo que no sé como lo supiste– suspiré sonoramente y volví a preguntarle –Fue Jacob ¿cierto?

–**Sí, me lo comento el otro día –** de repente caí en cuenta de otra cosa.

–Emmett, ¿cómo debo tomarme el hecho de que mi hermano y mi mejor amigo hablen de mí a mis espaldas?

–**Pues como que tu hermano se preocupa por ti y quiere irse a la universidad sabiendo que alguien te cuidará, con los Hale ya no puedo contar…**– me dolió escuchar eso porque sabía que Emmett lo decía en más de un sentido.

–Emmett, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que estoy y estaré bien? Ya no soy una niña para que todo el tiempo cuiden de mí– expuse enojada.

–**Sólo es para mí tranquilidad futura –** dijo débilmente y de manera inteligente cambió de tema **– ¿y cómo se porta mi regalo? Espero que no se haya metido a mi cuarto otra vez –** sonreí un poco mientras miraba a Rocko bostezar, el pobre había estado corriendo por toda la playa.

–Claro que no, es una cosita muy tierna y obediente, aunque a veces ladra a cualquiera que se acerca a mí– contesté y Emmett lanzó una carcajada.

–**Para eso lo compré, para que te cuide–** y vamos de nuevo con eso.

–Emmett, basta ya – chillé y me crucé de brazos, llamando una vez más la atención de Rocko.

–**Eres mi hermanita y ese es mi trabajo como tu hermano mayor, además no podría estar tan tranquilo en California si no supiera que por lo menos esa bola de pelos o Jacob te acompañan en tus aventuras, como por ejemplo lo que le hiciste a Vulturi ¿puedes contarme por qué fue eso? **– su tono curioso como niño me enterneció y comencé a decirle, o por lo menos, lo que podía decir.

–Sólo puse la basura en su lugar– mi voz sonó fría, pero así me sentía al recordar lo que había pasado.

–**Explícate mejor por fa–** pidió de nuevo con voz chillona, sí, por estas ocasiones era que amaba a mi hermano.

–El estúpido de Alec quiso sobrepasarse conmigo y se lo impedí, fin de la discusión –traté de sonar indiferente y fría, pero por la repentina respiración agitada de Emmett supe que no lo dejaría tan fácil.

–**Isabella ¿qué mierda fue lo que realmente pasó? **– ese tono duro y amenazante de Emmett sólo lo había escuchado dos veces… y me odié porque esta vez también era mi culpa.

–Creo que será mejor que lo haga cuando llegues a casa, papá no debe tardar en salir y no quiero que ni él ni mamá lo sepan ¿de acuerdo?

–**Sabes que no voy a dejar el tema como si nada ¿cierto?** – ahora su tono era preocupado y todo rastro de las risas que hasta hace poco teníamos, se había esfumado.

–Lo sé y puedo asegurarte que estoy bien… está vez reaccioné y me defendí– susurré y Emmett suspiró.

– **¿Sabes Bella que a veces eres mi héroe?–** dijo y yo sonreí mientras limpiaba una lágrima escurridiza y le decía.

– ¿Sólo a veces?

–**Claro, porque las otras veces me sacas de quicio. Pero te quiero mucho**, **nunca lo dudes** – mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando lo escuché más tranquilo.

–Tú sí eres mi héroe y te quiero mucho también – de repente escuché la voz grave de papá y Emmett gruñó.

–**Debemos irnos Bells, parece que papá tiene prisa por llegar con su amorcito**– ambos soltamos una carcajada y escuché gruñir a papá exactamente como Emmett lo había hecho.

–De acuerdo, nos vemos en una hora aquí– rápidamente colgué el teléfono.

Rocko se levantó con dificultad y caminó lentamente hasta mi regazo, donde bostezó de nuevo y se acomodó, dispuesto a dormir. Dejé mi móvil en la cama, me acomodé mejor en ella tratando de no mover a Rocko y me quedé mirando al techo. Odiaba que mi familia pensara que necesitaba su supervisión todo el tiempo, y todo debido a un sentimiento de culpa por haberme dejado sola tanto tiempo… sola con la compañía de James. Pero lo que más odiaba era que seguía siendo tan ingenua que me seguía inmiscuyendo con los tipos equivocados.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida como para pensar que James me amaba? ¿Cómo pude creer que yo lo amaba a él? ¿Cómo pude creer que Alec era buena persona?

Durante mucho tiempo creí que lo que a James y a mi nos unía era un amor incondicional, algo fuerte, explosivo y descontrolado como un incendio. Estar junto a él era peligroso. Eso, de alguna u otra manera siempre lo supe, pero me hacía feliz. Tal vez mi emoción fue mayor porque por primera vez me sentía así, amada por un chico.

Pero llegaron las humillaciones y poco a poco el amor se convirtió en miedo, aunque yo creía firmemente que aún lo amaba. Y mi castillo de arena se disolvió en cuanto él quiso violarme.

Y después de todo lo que vivimos, después del accidente y su muerte, hoy creí verlo caminando hacia mí en la playa mientras yo jugaba con Rocko. Lo sé, era una tontería, pero en verdad parecía él, con su cabello rubio cenizo moviéndose por el viento, con su andar felino como si estuviera acechando a su presa. Y después desapareció entre la gente. Eran vacaciones y no era extraño que la Push estuviera abarrotada de chicos dispuestos a disfrutar de sus vacaciones, así que era fácil que me equivocara.

Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza porque estaba harta de pensar en James, de sentir su presencia rodeándome y provocando que no pudiera respirar. Además, estaba segura que eso que creí ver en la playa era una consecuencia de lo pasado con Alec… al parecer era un imán para ese tipo de problemas.

Me levanté de la cama y de inmediato, mi mirada se fue a la foto que Esme nos tomó en la fiesta de despedida. Ahí estaba _él_, con su ceño fruncido como siempre aunque sus ojos tenían cierto brillo y su boca parecía querer curvarse en una sonrisa sutil. Claramente esa foto había sido tomada antes de que Edward confesara que me amaba porque después, sus ojos ya no brillaban.

Suspiré al darme cuenta de que tal vez, ahora si necesitaba una cita urgente con algún psicólogo. Edward era una prueba de que mi corazón estaba defectuoso, si no ¿por qué se empeñaba en amar a quienes tenían una alta posibilidad de lastimarme? Primero James, después Edward… ambos populares, egocéntricos, falsos, oscuros y sorprendentemente guapos.

Pero Edward no era igual que James y yo lo había descubierto, porque él no había traicionado a Alec…

_Era el último día de clases y, a forma de celebración, habíamos decidido ir al cine y como quería desesperadamente dejar atrás mi tristeza por la partida de mis amigos y sobre todo de _él_, acepté la idea sin dudar._

_Pero al final del día, Ángela enfermó y Ben decidió pasar el día con ella cuidándola, y Billy tuvo la gran idea de requerir a Jacob para no sé qué rayos y al final, me vi yo sola en plena sala de cine. Por fortuna, Alec Vulturi se encontraba allí y decidí quedarme con él, algo que no le gustó nada a Jacob cuando se lo mencioné por medio de un mensaje._

_Después del mensaje número 15 donde Jacob me pedía que tuviera cuidado con Alec y no dejara de insultarlo además de despotricar contra su papá por no dejarlo venir para cuidarme, molesta le respondí que Alec siempre había sido un caballero conmigo, como muchos otros – especialmente su amigo Cullen –no lo habían sido y que me dejara en paz._

_No supe si él lo cumplió porque la batería de mi móvil decidió morir. Pero el estar enojada con mi amigo me puso de mal humor y no pude disfrutar tanto la película, que hasta después de casi media hora noté que trataba sobre alguna guerra, aunque no puse atención a cual. Mi concentración se enfocó en una pareja que no paraba de besarse cinco lugares delante de nosotros, en la bocina que se encontraba apoyada precariamente en la pared, en las pequeñas luces que sobresalían del suelo… la verdad, este tipo de películas no me gustaban, pero la prefería porque la otra opción era un drama romántico cuyo protagonista masculino me recordaba tanto a aquel tonto que había dicho estar enamorado de mí._

_Harta de que Edward no me dejara en paz ni siquiera tantos kilómetros de distancia, me dediqué a mirar la película y me arrepentí al instante. En la pantalla se veía a una chica tratando de evitar que un oficial nazi la violara, pero después de dos puñetazos ella quedaba semi-inconsciente y ya no pudo hacer nada, y justo cuando ese cerdo alcanzaba el climax sobre ella, la apuñaló varias veces hasta matarla._

_El terror que me provocó ver eso, me hizo voltear a ver a Alec, sólo para sentirme peor al ver su expresión fascinada mientras miraba esa escena sangrienta y cruel. Las nauseas llegaron con rapidez y justo cuando sentí el hombro de Alec caer en mis hombros tratando de alcanzar "algo" a la altura de mi pecho, entendí que tenía que salir de allí._

_Pero Alec no tardó en alcanzarme cerca de la salida del cine._

– _¿Qué mierda hiciste Isabella? – su tono borde y su rostro furioso me tomó por sorpresa porque nunca me había hablado así._

– _En primera, no me hables así y en segunda, no me gustó la película así que me voy a mi casa – al ver que con su grito había llamado la atención de varia gente a nuestro alrededor, su expresión se relajó un poco y sonrió pero seguí viendo la furia bullir en sus ojos._

–_Entonces permíteme llevarte – su tono dulce no me convenció del todo pero recordé que ese día Emmett me había dejado porque se suponía Jacob me llevaría a casa, no tenía suficiente dinero para un taxi, mi móvil estaba muerto, además que afuera la inoportuna lluvia había hecho acto de presencia y caminar hasta la parada del autobús sólo me dejaría empapada y con una gripe segura, acepté._

–_De acuerdo– Alec me guió hasta su coche y después de abrirme la puerta, tomó mi mano para ayudarme a subir. Mientras él caminaba para el lado del conductor, pensé que la caricia de Alec no se parecía en nada a lo que Edward me hacía sentir. ¡Argh! Debía dejar de pensar en Edward._

_Durante el camino de regreso a Forks ninguno de los dos habló, y gracias a que estaba concentrada en el paisaje, pude darme cuenta que Alec no me llevaba a casa._

– _¿A dónde vamos? – pregunté exaltada por todos los acontecimientos del día._

–_A un lugar especial nena, no te preocupes – su tono me hizo estremecer y no de buena manera, así que me giré hacia él y con la mayor calma que logré reunir, le pedí._

–_No tengo ganas de ir a ningún lado que no sea mi casa, así que llévame allá Alec– como toda respuesta, él comenzó a reírse y aceleró aún más – ¡Dije que me lleves a mi casa! –Alec detuvo el auto de golpe y sólo el cinturón de seguridad impidió que mi cabeza golpeara el tablero del auto._

–_Muy bien, si no quieres ir al departamento, lo haremos aquí – iba a preguntar de qué diablos hablaba cuando él se abalanzó sobre mí y comenzó a besarme. La sorpresa hizo que me quedara estática unos segundos pero después, cuando sentí que sus manos intentaban llegar hasta mis pechos, casi frenética, asqueada y muy asustada, logré empujarlo con fuerza y gritarle._

– _¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo? – Alec no me contestó, sino que intento besarme una vez más y ahora, más preparada que la primera vez y sobre todo, más furiosa, cerré mi mano en un puño y lo impacté con fuerza en su rostro. Después de que algo crujiera y Alec aullara de dolor, la sangre empezó a caer con fuerza e inmediatamente accioné la manija de la puerta y salí._

_No me importó que la lluvia no cesara, yo tenía que salir de ese auto o la sangre provocaría que me desmayara y con Alec allí dentro era una mala idea._

_De nuevo, él no tardó en seguirme y completamente furioso gritó._

– _¿Qué te pasa estúpida? _

– _¿Qué te pasa a ti, imbécil? – grité de vuelta._

–_Vamos nena, sólo íbamos a coger ¿o no era lo que querías? – él intentó acercarse más pero gracias a la adrenalina me moví más rápido y tomé una rama gruesa que afortunadamente se encontraba allí y lo amenacé._

–_Acércate un poco más y te parto la cabeza con esto – se detuvo pero su rostro, que de por sí ya estaba tenso por la furia, ahora era aterrador. _

–_No pensé que una perra frígida con tú se me iba a complicar tanto – sus malditas palabras me hicieron recordar un lugar diferente, una persona distinta, pero una situación igual… sujeté con más fuerza la rama. –Ni siquiera la estirada prima de Cullen fue tan perra como tú… sólo hizo falta unas cuantas palabras tiernas y promesas de amor y la tuve gimiendo debajo de mi como lo que es, una gran puta._

–_Tú dijiste que él se había acostado con tu novia, por eso lo odiabas – dije temblando, porque mucho me temía que había cometido un gran error._

–_Y tú como estúpida me creíste tan rápido – comenzó a reírse y empecé a ver todo rojo –porque era más fácil creer que él se había tirado a Giana cuando en realidad ella me dejo porque yo no era tan inteligente, ni tan caballeroso ni mejor hombre que mi buen amigo Edward, y como él me jodió, yo tenía que joderlo a él y que mejor que tirándome a su virginal e inalcanzable primita Renesmee – la vergüenza y la rabia que sentí en esos momentos fue tan grande que no me pude contener y volví a asestarle un puñetazo, ahora partiéndole el labio y aprovechando que estaba distraído por el dolor, impulsé mi pierna y atiné a patearle la entrepierna._

_Alec soltó un jadeo sordo y quedo tirado en el piso, retorciéndose y gimiendo bajo por el dolor. En ese momento, un coche aparcó ruidosamente y al mirarlo, vi a Jacob descender y caminar rápidamente hasta llegar a mi lado. Me abrazó con fuerza y aunque mi cabeza estaba enterrada en su pecho, sabía que estaba mirando con sorpresa a Alec que aún gimoteaba con las manos en su entrepierna y el rostro lleno de sangre._

–_Vámonos Bella – quise preguntarle cómo me había encontrado, pero ahora lo único que realmente quería era estar lejos de allí. Jacob me llevó hacia su auto, pero antes nos detuvimos junto a Alec y Jacob dijo con dureza._

–_Por tu bien espero que nunca más vuelvas a acercarte a Bella porque lo que ella hizo será poco a lo que Emmett, Edward o yo te haremos si llegas a estar a cinco metros alrededor suyo ¿entendido?_

_El débil asentimiento de cabeza que Alec hizo fue suficiente para Jake, que inmediatamente caminó conmigo y me sentó con cuidado en el lugar del copiloto._

_Una vez en camino hacia la Push, la adrenalina y la furia se esfumaron y para darle paso a las lágrimas, al miedo, a la vergüenza y al dolor por Renesmee, por Edward y por mí._

– _¿Quieres que llame a Emmett? – Jake preguntó mirándome detenidamente. De inmediato negué con la cabeza, no quería que Emmett lo supiera, suficiente tenía con las cosas de la universidad y su propio dolor por la partida de Jasper y la ausencia de Rosalie._

– _¿Cómo me encontraste? – pregunté a mi vez, sintiéndome sumamente agradecida con Jacob que había ido en mi rescate a pesar de que le había pedido que me dejara en paz._

–_Logré librarme de mi papá y fui a buscarte al cine. Estaba llegando cuando te vi subir al auto de ese idiota y traté de seguirlos pero les perdí la pista, por eso me demoré en llegar –Jake soltó el aire en un suspiro ruidoso y detuvo frente a su casa –doy gracias por llegar a tiempo._

_Todo el tiempo no había parado de llorar y aunque no quería, al final tuve que explicarle a Jacob parte de lo que había pasado, y cuando le pedí disculpas por no haberle hecho caso, ni a él ni a nadie, sobre cómo era Alec en realidad, volví a llorar con más fuerza. Sobre todo cuando no pude más y terminé confesándole que Edward me había dicho que me amaba antes de irse y que yo lo había rechazado, para después darme cuenta que también lo amaba… si, mi vida no podía ser más patética._

_Jacob me sorprendió de nuevo al decirme que ya lo sabía y me aseguró que Edward no le había dicho nada, simplemente conocía muy bien a su amigo y había notado el extraño comportamiento de él, además de que desde siempre se había comportado diferente conmigo. Bufé todavía entre hipidos por el llanto, recordándole que al principio Edward me molestaba mucho y Jacob rió, porque él estaba seguro que sólo lo hacía para no aceptar que yo lo atraía._

_Decidí dejar el tema de Edward en paz porque ya tenía suficiente con lo que había pasado y lo que me había enterado y pensar en Edward sólo me hacía ponerme más mal. El asunto de Nessie lo guardé en secreto. Si Edward y ella no habían dicho nada, yo no iba a ser quien lo divulgara, pero eso no evitaba que cada vez que pensaba en él -que no eran pocas veces- me odiara a mi misma por haberle hecho daño al defender así a una basura como Alec._

_._

Desde ese día había buscado la manera de discúlpame con Edward, pero no me atrevía a llamarlo y mucho menos a pedirle su dirección de email a Alice, porque en seguida se daría cuanta que algo pasaba y no estaba dispuesta a decírselo.

Por fortuna Jacob pareció notar mis intenciones y casualmente había dejado su libreta de apuntes, justo donde tenía anotada la dirección y el nuevo teléfono de Edward. Sin dudarlo copié ambos y los guardé en mi bolsillo como si de un pequeño tesoro se tratara.

Pero era tan cobarde que no había escrito nada todavía. Porque si bien era cierto que Alec había sido el culpable al lastimar a Renesmee y con eso a Edward, todavía no sabía que pensar sobre su papel en el asunto de Rosalie y Emmett. Y también quería saber qué había pasado con Lisa.

–Bella ¿puedo pasar? – la voz de mi hermano me sobresaltó y suspiré.

Iba a ser una conversación complicada y mejor era empezar cuanto antes.

… …

… …

–No lo puedo creer– soltó Emmett en cuanto terminé de contarle lo que había sucedido.

–Lo sé. Al parecer soy un imán para los chicos basura – dije tratando de imprimirle un tono de burla a mi voz, pero la dura mirada que Emmett me dedicó supe que no había sido gracioso.

–Lo que no puedo creer Isabella es que no me hayas dicho nada inmediatamente después de que sucediera – oh, oh, Emmett había dicho mi nombre completo. ¿Ahora ven porqué no me gusta? Sólo lo utilizan cuando están enojados… aunque Edward también lo decía cuando estaba frustrado, a veces triste y sobre todo, para hacerme enojar. ¡Vamos Bella concéntrate!

–Sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar y por eso no lo dije– admití –no quería hacerlo más grande de lo que fue. Además, con los golpes que le di, creo que le quedó claro que no debe acercarse a mí.

–Y aunque estoy molesto, debo felicitarte por ello – de repente, una sonrisa que desbordaba orgullo cubrió el rostro de mi hermano –hace un par de días lo vi y aún se ve entre verde y amarillo por los moretones… – y así empezó a carcajearse.

–Se lo merecía. Y realmente me siento mejor al saber que logré defenderme – las risas de Emmett fueron menguando y fijo sus ojos en mi rostro, deteniéndose por mucho tiempo en mis ojos mientras suspiraba, algo que me estaba poniendo nerviosa – ¿qué?

–Sólo recordaba cuando eras pequeña y te caías y llorabas, y Rose, Jass y yo siempre estábamos ahí para ti. Y cuando las cosas han sido mucho peor que un simple raspón en las rodillas, ninguno ha estado cerca para defenderte– inevitablemente mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y pude ver que en Emmett sucedía lo mismo –y sin embargo sigues aquí, luchando por no volver a ser una víctima. Bella te quiero tanto y te juro que nunca volveré a fallarte.

–Yo también te quiero– susurré y me levanté para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Estuvimos así abrazados por un tiempo. Realmente no me importó cuánto, simplemente el estar así con Emmett calmaba mis temores y miedos, tal y como lo hacía cuando era pequeña. Sabía que Emmett se seguía culpando por lo que había pasado con James, es por eso que no quería involucrarlo en lo de Alec pero había aprendido que las cosas solían empeorar cuando le guardaba secretos a Emmett… por eso seguía debatiéndome entre contarle lo de Edward o no.

– ¿Entonces ahora si podemos ir a Chicago? – Emmett susurró y no pude evitar soltar una risita nerviosa.

– ¿No es muy pronto? – mi hermano se apartó y me miró inquisitivamente.

–Vamos suéltalo ¿por qué tanta resistencia a viajar? – En momentos como este no me gustaba que Emmett me conociera tan bien.

–No tengo nada que decir.

–Bella, no volvamos con lo mismo por favor.

–En serio Emm, no es nada.

– Pues no te creo y si no me lo dices, tendré que obligarte –y antes de que lo previera, Emmett se abalanzó sobre mi y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. Mis chillidos combinados con mi risa fueron en aumento, mientras le rogaba a Emmett que parara, pero él insistía que le dijera la verdad. Al final, tuve que ceder y prometerle que lo haría, sólo así me soltó.

–De acuerdo, dilo, tienes toda mi atención.

–Bueno… y-yo no quiero ir a Chicago ahora po-porque bueno yo… –volví a sonreír con nerviosismo – yo no me porté muy amable con Edward el día de la despedida – bien, lo dije aunque no esperé que Emmett bufara y se cruzara de brazos.

– ¿Eso es todo? – asentí ante su pregunta –¿Y por eso tanto alboroto? Estoy seguro que él se lo merecía. Además, te recuerdo que él no se portó amable contigo tampoco.

–No es lo mismo Emmett – sentí la necesidad de defenderlo.

–Por supuesto que no es lo mismo, él te trató mal sin conocerte y después te trató peor.

–Pero es que tú no sabes que – me callé de repente porque decirle que Edward había confesado amarme sólo crearía más conflicto, además no estaba dispuesta a decirle a nadie más sobre lo que yo misma sentía, ya era suficiente con que lo supiera Jake.

– ¿Qué Bella?

–Que Edward se disculpó por su comportamiento. Y yo lo rechacé y fui grosera con él – de acuerdo, no era del todo verdad pero tampoco era mentira.

–Sigo sin ver el problema– bufé exasperada –y si tanto te preocupa, discúlpate y listo.

–Tal y como tú vas a hacer las paces con Rosalie ¿cierto?

–No estamos hablando de eso Bella.

–Por supuesto, hagamos hablar a Bella y digámosle que tiene que hacer, pero a Emmett no lo molestemos ¿es eso?

–No, simplemente ya entendí que si ella es feliz con Edward, yo no la voy a molestar – no pude hacer más que mirar el rostro triste y decidido de mi hermano porque yo tampoco estaba segura sobre la relación de Edward y Rose y no sabía que decirle. El hecho de que Edward hubiera dicho que me amaba no significaba que Rosalie no sintiera algo por él, además habían pasado casi dos meses desde que los Cullen se habían ido y Rose ya llevaba un mes en Chicago y en ese tiempo, podían haber cambiado muchas cosas, como el amor que Edward dijo tener por mi hubiera desaparecido… pensar en esa posibilidad sólo me hizo daño.

–Pero podrían intentar volver a ser amigos ¿cierto?

–Yo estoy dispuesto a intentarlo, es Rose la que posiblemente no quiera – Emmett tenía razón –y de todos modos, no puedo culparla porque me odie.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Porque me porté como un idiota desde que comencé a salir con Jane. Todavía no puedo creer que iniciara algo con ella cuando yo estoy enamorado…

–De Rosalie, lo sé – Emmett me miró sorprendido, aunque después se encogió de hombros.

–Posiblemente todos lo sepan, yo soy el único idiota que no lo quería aceptar. Me daba mucho miedo que ella me rechazara ¿sabes? Tanto que Alice decidió ayudarme pero no sirvió de nada – Emmett suspiró y la derrota era palpable en él, y ahora entendía por qué tanto secretismo con Alice – yo siempre supe lo enamorada que estaba de Royce, por eso no intenté nada, prefería tenerla de amiga a no ser nada. Y es que ella es tan hermosa, y sexy, y tierna, y fuerte y frágil a la vez… y yo sólo soy… Emmett.

En ese instante mi cuerpo se llenó de rabia y las ganas de ir y arrancarle uno por uno el estúpido cabello pelirrojo a Victoria me estaban consumiendo. Ya sospechaba que la confianza de Emmett hacia las chicas había disminuido gracias a lo que Victoria le hizo, pero nunca sospeché que su autoestima se hubiera visto afectado, mucho menos que pensara que Rose lo rechazaría. Y cómo si me hubiera apoyado en un resorte, me puse de pie de inmediato y tomé el rostro de Emmett entre mis manos, para forzarlo a mirarme.

–Nunca vuelvas a decir eso Emmett Swan. No eres simplemente "Emmett", eres el chico más tierno, simpático, bromista, fuerte y romántico que he conocido, eres el chico que cualquier chica quiere – ante mis palabras, Emmett comenzó a reír.

–Tanto que incluso Jane inventó que estaba embarazada para que no rompiera con ella – mi boca se abrió con incredulidad y cuando reaccioné, le solté un golpe a mi hermano aunque verlo reír me hizo sentir mejor –¡auch Bella! ¿Por qué fue eso?

– ¿Te acostaste con Jane? ¡Iugh! ¡que asco Emmett!

–Por supuesto que no Bells – Emmett parecía indignado.

–Entonces ¿cómo pudo inventarse algo así? Jane podrá reírse cono hiena enferma y ser una perra egoísta pero nunca, nunca una estúpida – y esto no era más que la verdad.

–Bueno – Emmett se rascó la nuca y me dio risa el verlo tan incomodo –hubo una vez en que… digamos que bebí mucho y no recuerdo si llegué a tener sexo con ella o no – iba a golpearlo de nuevo pero él se cubrió y gritó –¡Espera! Puedo decirte que comprobé que esa ocasión nada pasó, por más que Jane insistió.

–Vaya.

–Si. Y eso no es lo peor, sino que según supe, Rosalie escuchó a Jane decírselo a sus amigas… es por eso que estoy seguro que me odia.

–Oh bueno, pues si, tienes razón – ahora entendí un poco mejor a Rose, y es que cualquiera se sentiría morir si le dijeran que la persona que ama va a tener un bebé con alguien más… sobre todo Rose cuyo mayor sueño siempre ha sido tener una gran familia. – Pero, ¿cómo supiste todo esto?

–Kate me lo dijo. La verdad es la única de las Denali que me agrada.

–Si bueno, debo aceptar que Kate nunca se ha metido conmigo.

Hubiéramos seguido hablando pero en ese momento el estomago de Emmett rugió cual oso hambriento recordándonos que nos habíamos perdido la cena por tener tiempo de calidad entre hermanos. Lo que me pareció extraño es que Renée no nos hubiera llamado a cenar…

–Vamos grandulón, hay que alimentar a tu oso interior – bromee y Emmett sonrió, aunque lanzó una carcajada cuando mi estomago también se quejó por falta de alimento.

Ambos salimos de mi habitación y de nuevo me extrañé que todo estuviera en silencio, ni siquiera las luces estaban encendidas. Fuimos bajando las escales, obvio yo sujeta fuertemente al brazo de mi hermano porque lo que menos queríamos ambos es una visita al hospital de mi parte. Pasamos cerca del despacho de papá y al escuchar sonidos raros y notar siluetas debajo de la puerta nos apresuramos a llegar a la cocina.

Preparé tres sándwiches para los dos, mientras Emmett servía jugo de arándano en dos vasos y comimos entre risas y caras de asco al imaginar lo que nuestros padres hacían en el despacho, además de que le narraba a Emm como se había divertido Rocko en la playa y él a su vez me decía lo que había tenido que hacer en el trabajo con papá.

Una vez que terminamos de comer y después de lavar los platos y vasos y dejar limpia la cocina, ambos retomamos el camino de regreso hacia las escaleras y aunque no creí que volveríamos a escuchar los ruidos raros provenientes del despacho, fue inevitable para Emmett y mucho menos para mi detenernos cerca de la puerta cuando esos ruidos se volvieron exclamaciones contenidas y furiosas.

– ¡Es tu hija Renée, tú debías cuidarla!

– ¡La culpa no es toda mía Charlie! Isabella también es hija tuya ¿dónde estabas tú?

–Tienes razón, Bella también es mi hija, pero yo tengo que trabajar y además eras tú quien estaba en casa, deberías haber sospechado algo – mi cuerpo se tensó dolorosamente cuando comprendí que mis padres discutían cuando nunca antes los había escuchado discutir y además, la causa del problema, como siempre, era yo.

–¡Yo también trabajo Charlie! – gritó Renée furiosa – tal vez mi trabajo no sea tan rimbombante como el tuyo, pero es importante ¡así que no te atrevas a desprestigiarlo!

–Yo no desprestigio nada Renée– Charlie se escuchaba cansado –y creo que no vamos a lograr mejorar nada discutiendo, así que mejor me voy a dormir.

Las palabras de papá apenas las escuché y ya no distinguí la respuesta de mamá porque en ese momento Emmett ya estaba subiendo las escaleras conmigo a cuestas y se fue directamente hasta mi habitación, donde cerró la puerta y me acomodó en la cama con cuidado. Emmett me miró atentamente y secó la humedad de mis mejillas a causa de las lágrimas que soltaba y que no había notado. Y por la forma de mirarme, supe que no era la primera vez que mis padres discutían.

¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta?

Quise preguntarle desde cuándo y por qué yo no lo sabía, era innecesario preguntar la causa porque estaba claro que la culpa era mía… siempre era mi jodida culpa. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Emmett me abrazó y me susurró.

–Te prometí que siempre iba a estar para ti, así que esta noche dormiré contigo – rápidamente me recostó en la cama y me cubrió con las cobijas. Escuché cómo salía del cuarto y después de algunos minutos, regresó y se recostó junto a mí, abrazándome.

Pensé que el sueño tardaría en llegar, pero por primera vez fui capaz de dejar mi mente en blanco y sintiéndome protegida por la presencia de Emmett, cerré los ojos aún húmedos y me dormí.

… …

… …

–Listo papá ¿para qué nos querían?

Emmett y yo estábamos sentados en el despacho de papá, después de que tanto él como Renée nos pidieran reunirnos allí. Mis padres se mostraban calmados y sonrientes, aunque por el ligero fruncido del bigote de papá así como del continuo pero sutil movimiento de manos de mamá supe que todo era una fachada. No parecían haber rastros en ellos de su pelea nocturna y muy seguramente ellos no tenían ni idea de que nosotros los habíamos escuchado, así que en un mudo acuerdo, mi hermano y yo también fingimos que no había pasado nada.

–Sabemos que ambos han estado un poco decaídos por la partida de sus amigos– empezó Charlie y mantuvo la mirada un poco más del tiempo necesario en mí –así que su madre y yo hemos decidido que, ahora que están de vacaciones y antes de que Emmett parta a la universidad –en ese momento, Renée lanzó un suspiro acongojado – vayan a disfrutar del verano a Chicago.

Probablemente mis padres esperaban que tanto Emmett como yo nos pusiéramos a chillar emocionadas como niñas –ok, yo soy la chica aquí pero nunca me había puesto a gritar así y no creo que lo hiciera nunca, así que no sé porqué siquiera lo pensaron. Bien como decía, tal vez pensaron que nos emocionaríamos y comenzaríamos a gritar o algo así por el estilo porque durante un tiempo nos miraban expectantes tanto a mi hermano como a mí… el mismo tiempo que Emm y yo permanecimos en silencio y sin movernos.

–Bien, niños, ya pueden saltar – dijo mamá todavía mirándonos esperando que reaccionáramos pero seguimos igual. Después su mirada se tornó preocupada – ¿acaso no están emocionados?

Emmett y yo reaccionamos al fin y sonreímos, aunque mi sonrisa fue forzada.

–Claro mamá, lo que pasa es que estábamos en mm.. shock, si eso – dije en justificación y mis padres suspiraron aliviados.

–Yo pensé que no estaban de acuerdo – dijo mamá y papá nos entregó los boletos de avión. Eran tres y el tercero estaba a nombre de Jacob Black.

– ¿Jake también irá con nosotros?

–Si hija, ya hablé con Billy y también le dio permiso ir.

–Ah ahora entiendo por qué fuiste a la agencia de viajes– y en ese momento, Emmett resaltó algo que yo había pasado por alto –Pero sólo son tres boletos ¿ustedes a donde irán?

–Nosotros tomaremos un crucero de dos tres semanas en el Caribe y después nos reuniremos con ustedes en Chicago.

– ¿No es emocionante? ¡Será como nuestra segunda luna de miel! – la emoción era innata en mi madre, pero esta vez resulto excesiva por lo que supe que era un poco fingida. O tal vez lo pensé así porque sabía que ayer en la noche no se escuchaban como si quisieran una segunda luna de miel.

–Sí, es genial – respondí, un poco irónica por cierto.

–Muy bien, ahora que todo está dicho, les sugiero que vayan empezando a empacar, ya que su vuelo sale en dos días – bufé y papá me miró sonriendo –no lo digo por ti hija, sino por tu hermano.

– No es mi culpa que necesite tantas cosas para mi vida diaria – dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero y no pudimos evitarlo, todos reímos.

… …

… …

–**Bueno, si Mahoma no va a la montaña… **

–Te recuerdo que la montaña no va a venir a mi – le respondí a Jacob.

–**No, en este caso obligaron a ir a Mahoma, ósea a ti –** y comenzó a reír estruendosamente.

–Bien, pues déjame decirte que no fue muy agradable – seguí haciendo malabares entre que acomodaba mis libros y sujetaba el móvil entre mi oreja y mi hombro –no sé qué pasa por la cabeza de mis padres.

–**Puedo decir que también a mi me parece raro que ayer discutían y hoy decidan irse de luna de miel –** eso mismo había estado pensando yo desde la mañana que mis padres nos comunicaron su gran idea. **–Aunque por otro lado, puede que no sea tan raro…**

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–**Si su matrimonio está en una especia de crisis, tiempo de pareja es lo que necesitan ¿no crees?**

–Tienes razón – acepté.

– **¡puff! no sé porqué lo sigues negando – **bufé y me moví para dejar unos libros y libretas en la cama pero, como no, tuve que tropezarme y se me resbalaron de las manos **– ¿qué fue eso Bells?**

–Problemas técnicos de la limpieza – bromee y Jake rió. Me agaché para recogerlos, para después colocarlos en la cama, pero vi que había varias hojas sueltas en el suelo. Fui recogiendo una por una mientras escuchaba parlotear a Jacob sobre lo emocionado que estaba de ver a Renesmee. Tomé una hoja y la abrí, encontrándome con un antiguo examen de Biología que el señor Banner nos obligó a responder en pareja, casi al inicio del curso. Recordé que ese día Edward y yo no nos hablábamos y por eso él había anotado las respuestas mientras yo se las dictaba entre dientes.

Miré la letra y recuerdo que reí y envidié por igual la letra de Edward porque esas letras prolijas y llenas de florituras que adornaban el examen eran innecesarias pero al mismo tiempo la elegancia era innegable, nada que ver con mi letra práctica y hasta cierto punto torpe.

De repente, miré minuciosamente cómo Edward había anotado mi nombre en la prueba. Esa forma de escritura yo la había visto antes… en especial la terminación de mi nombre.

De forma precipitada me dirigí al estante donde guardaba mi libro favorito. En cuanto lo tomé, lo abrí y saqué las dichosas notas que me habían hecho sonreír en más de una ocasión cuando mi vida se complicaba. Tomé la última y la puse junto al examen.

_Bella_

_Eres un enigma que me encantaría descubrir… y a la vez un libro abierto que me vuelve loco todo el tiempo._

_._

Nombres: _Isabella M. Swan_

_Edward A. Cullen_

_._

– ¡Oh por Dios! – grité y Jacob paró de inmediato de hablar.

– **¿Qué pasó?**

–Nada Jake sólo que – llevé mi mano a mi frente para encontrar una respuesta rápida –Rocko hizo un desastre, luego te llamo ¿si? – y colgué sin esperar su respuesta.

Comencé a pasearme por toda mi habitación sin creer lo que acababa de descubrir, aunque realmente no debería sorprenderme. Y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, las notas empezaron a llegar al mismo tiempo que la actitud de Edward para conmigo cambió.

Y si ahora sabía que lo Alec era mentira ¿también lo de Rosalie sería un malentendido? ¿Realmente él quiso ayudarlos? ¿Qué demonios pasó en realidad con Lisa? ¿Me había equivocado tanto con él?

Estas preguntas no pararon de darme vueltas la cabeza durante toda la tarde. Dios, había tantas cosas que tenía que saber y al mismo tiempo me daba mucho miedo darme cuenta que había rechazado al chico que quería sólo por mentiras y errores, por haberlo juzgado antes de darle el beneficio de la duda, por no haberme detenido a escucharlo y realmente no haberme interesado en conocerlo.

Estuve esas mismas horas decidiendo que hacer. Quería desesperadamente disculparme con él, hablarle y aunque pensé la posibilidad de decirle que lo quería, me moría de miedo. Porque como pensé ayer, muchas cosas debieron cambiar en estos dos meses.

¿Y si solamente se confundió y realmente no me amaba?

Bien, tenía que dejar de hacer nudos en mi cabeza, ahora lo primero y más importante era disculparme con él, no podía esperar hasta estar en Chicago.

Me acerqué hasta el ordenador y con impaciencia abrí mi correo electrónico.

_Para: Edward (eac_20)_

_De: Bella (b_darcy)_

_Asunto: Lo siento_

_20:13_

_Edward:_

* * *

_**Capítulo largo… laaargoo… probablemente sea el más lago que he escrito jeje!**_

_**Y si bueno, no me maten por dejarlo ahí! Aunque probablemente quieran matarme porque hice sufrir a Bella una vez más, pero esto estaba previsto desde un principio… de alguna manera Bella tenía que enterarse que Alec era un idiota y aunque pensé muchas maneras de hacérselo saber, esta fue la que resulto. Prometo que esto será el último drama de momento… en vez de eso que tal si les hacemos experimentar algo de mmm ¿celos? Ok, haber que se le ocurre a mi loca cabeza.**_

_**Y el siguiente capítulo será narrado por Edward y descubriremos que tal la está pasando en Chicago… y por supuesto, el contenido del email de Bella y la reacción de Edward ahhhh prometo muchos suspiros o haber que resulta jajaja!**_

_**Y la mala noticia es que hoy regresé a la uni y al servicio buhhh! Y como ya tengo que centrarme más en mi tesis, pues voy a dividirme en mil para hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer, pero prometo que no tardaré más de dos semanas en actualizar, lo prometo!**_

_**Y ya por último, espero que su navidad y año nuevo haya estado super! Muchas gracias por compartir su tiempo conmigo y mis locuras, en verdad me emociona mucho saber que la historia (a pesar de su drama jajaja) les gusta. Les deseo un mejor 2013 y como leí por ahí, lo que no sirvió en el 2012, que no estorbe en el 2013 así que suerte a todas, muchos buenos deseos, bendiciones, cariño, etc, etc!**_

_**Ah sip… algún review? Jajaja**_

_**L'S P**_


	23. Chapter 23 Guardían

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM… la historia es resultado de mi imaginación y de leer y ver demasiadas veces Orgullo y Prejuicio.**

**.**

**Capítulo dedicado a todas las chicas que continúan siguiendo la historia y por supuesto, a todas las que se han unido a mí en mi locura… Muchas gracias!**

**.**

**Capitulo 23 Guardián**

.

"**Mis afectos y deseos no han cambiado, pero una palabra suya me silenciará para siempre."**

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

–Alice ¿puedes devolverme mi computadora? – gruñí mirando a mi hermana peinándose frente al espejo.

–Claro– ella hizo un estiramiento algo raro para un ser humano y se puso unas de esas cosas que las chicas usan en el cabello y cuando terminó, dio varios brinquitos hasta su escritorio y tomó mi computadora; regresó hasta mí de la misma forma y me la dio. La seguí con la mirada muy sorprendido porque desde hace días Alice estaba de muy mal humor, en cambio ahora saltaba feliz por toda la casa.

–Aquí tienes hermanito– dijo con voz dulce y siguió con su peinado –sana y salva.

–Ya puedes decirme ¿qué es lo que le pasó a la tuya? – ella soltó una risita y no pude evitarlo, mis nervios se crisparon ante el sonido.

–Lo que pasa es que accidentalmente– dijo con inocencia –tiré la de Jass y se descompuso– finalmente dejó su cabello en paz y me miro –así que le presté la mía en lo que arreglan la suya.

–Y por eso tienes que molestarme a mí– me quejé y al instante Alice se enfurruñó.

–Tú estás molesto la mayor parte del tiempo– dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sentí mi ceño fruncirse porque yo creía que nadie lo había notado –que yo lo haga o no, no va a marcar la diferencia– quise contradecirla pero sabía que ella tenía razón.

Aunque trataba de actuar con normalidad y ser amable con el mundo, todo el tiempo me sentía molesto y es que no era para menos con lo que había pasado. La enfermedad de mi madre, la mudanza a Chicago con todo lo que esto implicaba, eran cosas que a veces me superaban.

Pero no podía negar que lo que más me tenía malhumorado y triste la mayoría del tiempo es que extrañaba ver a Bella todo el tiempo y era una lucha continua el tener que mantener ese sentimiento de anhelo al mínimo cuando recordaba que ella no me quería.

Y entonces las palabras que nos dijimos ese día hace ya casi tres meses volvían a repetirse en mi mente y me esforzaba por concentrarme en el ahora y dejar a Bella atrás.

–Edward ¿te sientes bien? – me preguntó Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos y sobresaltándome.

– ¿Eh? Sí, estoy bien– Alice me miró fijamente dándome a entender que sabía que mentía pero para mi sorpresa, no dijo nada, simplemente se acerco y me dio un ligero apretón en el hombro con su mano. En ese momento, mi papá tocó a su puerta y le dijo.

–Alice cariño, Jasper te está esperando allá abajo– Alice se alejó de mi y le contestó a papá.

–Ya voy papi, dile que me espere– tomó un pequeño bolso que era del mismo color de su blusa y salió dando saltitos, no sin antes darme una cálida sonrisa.

Todavía sin salir de mi sorpresa, salí de su habitación y antes de llegar a la mía, me topé con mi papá.

–Hijo, tu madre y yo vamos a salir ¿quieres ir con nosotros? – me preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza.

–Tengo que checar unas cosas y tal vez más al rato salga con Nessie o Rosalie– papá me miró curioso.

–Edward ¿tienes una relación con Rosalie? – hice una mueca de fastidio porque ese tema ya me tenía cansado pero después de suspirar miré fijamente a mi papá y de nuevo negué. De todos modos era mi culpa que todos pensaran eso, yo mismo lo había provocado.

–Rosalie sólo es mi amiga– papá asintió no del todo seguro y sonrió apesadumbrado.

–Rosalie es una buena chica pero no es la correcta para ti.

– ¿Lo dices porque es casi dos años más grande que yo?– pregunté por simple curiosidad y papá negó.

–Lo digo porque ella está enamorada de Emmett y tú, bueno – papá dejó de mirarme, incomodo. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que él añadió –estoy seguro que _ella_ te corresponderá cuando sea tiempo, por el momento, ambos deben sanar– miré a mi papá como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo porque no entendía lo que me decía, además de que estaba un poco sorprendido de que él hubiera notado lo que sentía Rose.

–No te entiendo– dije.

–Después lo harás, ahora tengo que ir por tu madre y nos vemos al rato– papá se acercó e hizo algo que no hacía desde antes de mi partida a Londres, besó mi frente –te quiero mucho hijo – y bajó las escaleras desapareciendo de mi vista.

–Y yo a ti papá– susurré a nadie frente a mí.

… …

… …

Entré a mi habitación con pesadez y puse mi computadora en el escritorio que me había comprado mi mamá. Quería buscar unas partituras, ya que desde esa vez que toqué el piano para mi mamá, no había dejado de hacerlo aquí en Chicago. Pero ya me había aburrido de las mismas canciones y ahora quería encontrar otras nuevas.

Tal vez así también, dejaría de intentar tocar la melodía que Bella tocó hace ya tanto tiempo, cuando no era más que _mi_ chica del piano.

Pero me dio un poco de hambre y bajé a la cocina.

Casi 15 minutos después, regresé a mi habitación con la mitad de un sándwich y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Me senté en la silla del escritorio y abrí la tapa y miré la pantalla. Bufé molesto porque como siempre, Alice la había dejado encendida y la página que se encontraba abierta era de su email.

Me llamó la atención un mensaje que había mandado hace unos minutos y debatiéndome entre leerlo o no, me terminé mi improvisada comida.

Al final, decidí leer, ya después me arrepentiría.

_De: Alice (alichic)_

_Para: Bella (b_darcy )_

_Asunto: RE: RE: ¡Alerta Chica desaparecida!_

_6:07 pm_

_Supe por Ángela sobre el excesivo trabajo que pidieron los profesores, pero de todos modos debes tener consideración de tu amiga y comunicarte más seguido. Además ¡Yo tenía razón! Pero no te preocupes, en cuanto te decidas a venir, verás que compensaremos tus días de tristeza. _

_Y por supuesto que tu bola de pelos no me va a caer bien, soy alérgica a los perros ¿recuerdas? Pero debo aceptar que Emmett tiene razón, el mundo cada día es más peligroso y estando todos lejos no podemos protegerte ¡De nada sirve que te enojes, a estas alturas deberías saber que inspiras la protección de los demás!_

_Jasper, Bree y Rosalie te mandan saludos y tal vez Renesmee y Edward también, aunque ellos no lo digan. Y con respecto a Edward haré lo que me dices, lo que más quiero es que mi hermano sepa que estoy ahí para él y puede contar conmigo. Aunque me alegra que ya no sea un idiota que usa a las mujeres, me preocupa su actitud taciturna._

_Bella ¿vas a venir pronto verdad? Porque tú lo prometiste y las promesas se cumplen, todos queremos verte. Y así podrás explicarme qué es lo que te tiene tan triste… sí, sí, sé que es por la partida de todos y lo que sea que pasó con Alec, pero yo siento que hay algo más._

_Me voy, Jasper vendrá por mí y tengo muchas cosas que platicar con él, además Edward querrá que le devuelva su computadora, la mía la tiene Jazz y no quiero que Edward se enojé conmigo. _

_¡Te quiero mucho Bella y te quiero ver ya!_

_Alice_

Terminé de leer y no pude evitar sentirme ansioso al leer algo acerca de Bella. Desde que había dejado Forks, despidiéndome solamente de Jacob porque a los Hale los vería en Chicago y porque sabía que no soportaría ver a Bella sin soltarme a llorar y rogarle que me aceptara, había procurado alejarme en cuanto hablaban de ella o de alguno de los Swan.

Pero de nada servía porque casi cualquier cosa me recordaba a ella. Además, mi evasión de información sobre Bella no había resultado, ya que mi mamá había comentado durante la cena hace algunos días la actitud triste de Bella. Y bueno, Nessie y Rose siempre se encargaban que Bella estuviera presente en mi vida ya que no paraban de hablar de ella, aunque fingiera que no escuchaba y todo porque ambas habían descubierto lo que yo sentía por ella… aunque hasta el momento y por más que quisieran, no habían logrado que yo dijera nada sobre mi confesión y posterior rechazo por parte de la chica que amo.

Pero sin duda, lo peor sucedía en las noches, cuando las ocupaciones diarias desaparecían y mi mente lograba reproducir el claro sonido de su voz, su risa y algunas veces su llanto, cuando lograba evocar el chocolate fundido de sus ojos, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, el aprisionamiento de su labio inferior entre sus dientes, o cuando casi lograba materializar su cuerpo y el aroma a fresas que me hacía feliz y me excitaba por igual.

Porque sí, las últimas noches las pesadillas que solían frustrar mi sueño se habían convertido en cálidos sueños donde lo que más hacía era besarla, acariciarla y fundirme en ella llevándonos a ambos hasta el cielo. Y no pueden culparme por desearla con todo mi ser. Simplemente lo considera como el curso natural del amor que siento por ella, la clara diferencia es que en mis sueños Bella no era la chica usual que solía tomar para tener sexo, a Bella la conquistaba con besos, la adoraba con caricias, la satisfacía con mi amor… a Bella le hacía el amor.

Pero si extrañarla tanto por las noches no era agonía suficiente, el despertar era tan doloroso, porque por lo menos durante mis sueños podía imaginar que ella era mía, pero al amanecer, la realidad de que ella me odiaba me bofeteaba a la cara rompiendo mi corazón cada vez.

Definitivamente el hambre se había ido, y la excitación y el dolor que quedaban cada vez que recordaba esos sueños me volvieron a poner molesto. Y sí, adivinaron, esa era la razón de mi malestar.

Mejor volví a leer el email.

… …

… …

_¿Qué carajos había pasado con Vulturi?_

Esa era la pregunta que venía carcomiendo mi cerebro desde hace una hora que había vuelto a leer y releer los correos que mi Bella y Alice se habían enviado hace unos días.

Alice tenía razón, Bella creaba un sentimiento de protección en nosotros, pero simplemente porque Bella era un imán para los problemas. Lo que no entendía es que Jacob no me hubiera comentado nada sobre Vulturi.

¿Habría lastimado a Bella? ¿Por qué tanto secretismo? ¿Por qué demonios no estuve ahí para protegerla?

Definitivamente mi vida era una mierda. Y definitivamente, cuando viera a Jacob lo iba a moler a golpes.

Mi mejor amigo me había casi detallado la vida de Rocko, el perrito de Bella, había pasado bastante tiempo quejándose de los profesores, de las tareas extra, de la cocina experimental de Rachel y de que Paul no salía de su casa por visitar a su hermana. Había hablado de la nueva moto que quería construir para Bella –algo a lo que me negué rotundamente, pero él me ignoró– de que había llovido mucho las últimas semanas, de que extrañaba nuestras tardes de videojuegos, incluso mencionó sutilmente que ya sabía que yo estaba enamorado de Bella y antes de que le preguntara como lo sabía añadió dos o tres consejos sobre cómo tratar a una chica a la que se ama… pero nunca, jamás, mencionó algo sobre Bella y Alec.

Como en un momento de inspiración, tomé rápidamente mi teléfono celular y nuevamente bebí la imagen que mi buen amigo me había enviado donde aparecían Jake y la pequeña bola de pelos marrón que era Rocko junto a mi Bella. Ella se veía más delgada y sus ojeras eran más pronunciadas y aunque sonreía, sus ojos no parecían brillar como lo recordaba.

Al momento en que recibí la foto, una parte de mi se emocionó al pensar que estaba así por mí y de inmediato me golpee a mi mismo porque, aunque quería creer que mi partida la había entristecido tanto, no quería que ella estuviera triste aún si fuera por mi… y entonces recordé que ella no me quería y que su tristeza se debía a la partida de sus amigos y su hermano.

_Vamos, ¿qué pasó con Alec?_

No entiendo como fui tan idiota para olvidar que ese imbécil la rondaba. Debí haberle advertido, haberle repetido que no confiara en él, tal vez decirle algo de la verdad para que comprendiera… pero había prometido que no hablaría y no lo haría, tenía que proteger a Renesmee, como no lo hice antes.

Al recordar la imagen de mi prima llorando cuando descubrió que Alec no la amaba y sólo se había acostado con ella por una apuesta, mi cuerpo entero se tensó.

Todavía era nítido el recuerdo de Nessie contándome cómo él se había acercado a ella mostrándose sumamente interesado en conocerla, cuando ella estaba más vulnerable tras haberse enterado de lo que había pasado entre Jacob y Leah. Nessie, dolida por su amor no correspondido, aceptó las atenciones de Alec, quien supo envolverla con promesas de amor y ganar su afecto convirtiéndose en novios secretos. Y aunque ella me confesó que hasta después se dio cuenta que realmente no pudo olvidar a mi amigo, aceptó tener relaciones con Alec por una falsa ilusión de amor que él le pintó, sólo para enterarse apenas un día después de que todo había sido una apuesta entre él y otros amigos.

Pero todo había sido una estúpida venganza contra mi, al ser el causante de su ruptura con Gianna. No niego que ella muchas veces se me insinuó para que tuviera sexo con ella, y aunque era un cabrón que se acostaba con muchas chicas, jamás fui partidario de traicionar a mis amigos de esa manera, no después de lo que Lisa había hecho conmigo. Y por supuesto, en ese tiempo yo consideraba a Alec mi amigo.

Por supuesto que en cuanto supe lo que le había hecho a Nessie, fui a partirle la cara y ahí confesó la verdadera razón de todo. Pero el estúpido olvidó que yo sabía cosas que él había hecho y después de golpearlo hasta cansarme, lo amenacé con contárselo a su querido padre. Después supe que se había ido a Italia con sus abuelos.

Pero regresó y seguramente había visto mi comportamiento con Bella y se encargó de ponerla contra mí. Y ahora ella había descubierto la clase de persona que era y sufría.

_¿Había hecho lo mismo con mi Bella?_

Patie la cama con fuerza para desahogarme porque ahora estaba a kilómetros de distancia de Bella y no pude protegerla. Porque yo sabía la clase de alimaña que era y aún así la dejé a su merced. La idea de ella compartiendo algo más que sonrisas de amigos torturaba mi mente, e imágenes de sabanas revueltas, labios de fresa hinchados por besos y ojos chocolates nublados de deseo por alguien que no era yo me paralizaron.

Eso no pudo haber sucedido, porque significaba que ella lo amaba y había decidido entregarse a él… significaba que la había perdido, mucho antes de siquiera intentar luchar por conseguirla.

_Eres un estúpido Edward._

Debí haberle advertido sobre ese idiota, dejarle claro que él era un imbécil que no merecía ni siquiera que le dirigiera la palabra y debí protegerla para que no comprometiera s corazón, porque desde hace mucho tiempo me había dado cuenta que Bella tendría que estar muy enamorada para entregar su cuerpo.

_Si, un gran, gran idiota._

Me dejé caer en la cama con pesadez. Hoy no había sido un buen día y sabía que así seguiría porque ahora no podría apartar a Bella de mi mente. Algunas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos al recordar la tristeza en su mirada aquel día de la despedida. Sus palabras todavía resonaban en mi mente, mientras la culpa me carcomía por dentro por mi actitud durante tanto tiempo.

No sólo había lastimado a mis padres y a mi hermana, sino también a personas que ninguna culpa tenían como a Emmett, a Rose, pero sobre todo a Bella.

El hecho de que por mi supuesta ayuda Emmett y Rose terminaran aún más alejados sólo me hacía sentir peor, y esa era una de las cosas que no podía rebatirle a mi Bella, yo había ayudado a su ruptura aún si no fuera mi intención.

Mi móvil sonó y vibró, sacándome de mis funestos pensamientos.

– ¿Hola? – contesté desganado sin mirar quien llamaba.

–**Hola Edd, veo que estás muy animado hoy –** dijo una sonora voz que si bien no me molestaba, tampoco era la que quería escuchar.

–No puedes saberlo porque no me estás viendo Renata, así que estás mal– Renata bufó molesta y rápidamente respondió.

–**Uy, discúlpeme señor Cullen, sólo lo decía por tu entusiasmo al hablar–** suspiré y apreté el puente de mi nariz tratando de calmarme, no tenía que pagar mi mal humor con ella.

–Lo siento Renata, no estoy de humor.

–**Si ya me di cuenta de eso**– dijo con humor y después su voz bajó haciéndose más dulce. – **de hecho estuve pensando y además mi abuela me convenció y creo que sería bueno que saliéramos un rato, ya sabes, para que conocieras un poco y eso.**

–No creo que sea buena idea Renata – la verdad, lo que menos quería era hacer turismo en la ciudad. Lo único que deseaba era hablar con Jacob.

–**Vamos Edward, tal así se te quite el mal humor–** Renata trató una vez más, pero al escuchar su voz, una imagen de Tanya rogando por mi atención me llegó y sentí un escalofrío para nada satisfactorio.

–Lo siento, tal vez otro día – la escuché bufar nuevamente y exclamó tratando de contener su enojo.

–**Bien Edward Cullen, hoy no iremos a ningún lado pero la próxima vez no te libraras de mí –** y colgó sin dejarme responder. Una vez más sentí que me iba a arrepentir al prometerle salir con ella después.

Volví a acomodarme en la cama masajeándome las sienes porque un dolor de cabeza estaba comenzando y recordándome que la próxima vez revisara quien llamaba antes de responder. No era que Renata me cayera mal, de hecho desde el primer día que había acudido al instituto aquí en Chicago, ella había sido tan amable y simpática que la considero una amiga, no tanto como Rosalie pero por lo menos una compañera agradable con quien compartir las clases del instituto. Pero cuando en la escuela comenzaron a circular rumores de que ella y yo éramos novios y ante la insistencia de Bree y Nessie de que ella los había iniciado, hablé con ella para aclararle que sólo éramos amigos y de que mi corazón sólo le pertenecía a Bella –aunque no le dije nombres- y no pensaba iniciar una relación con nadie.

Ella lo entendió y se disculpó por los rumores, aunque nunca aceptó que ella los iniciara, de todos modos no creía que ello lo hubiera hecho y sospechaba que mis primas lo habían dicho porque era evidente que Renata les desagradaba. Incluso Alice y Rosalie no la toleraban.

Pero a consecuencia de todo lo que había pasado con Bella y Rose, había aprendido que no debía juzgar a todas las chicas sólo porque Lisa hubiera sido una zorra. Así que le daba el beneficio de la duda a Renata. Además, si tomábamos en cuenta que Renata era la adorada nieta de Gertrude Collins, una de las mejores amigas de mi abuela, pues debía ser amable con ella ¿cierto?

El celular volvió a sonar y pensando que era Renata de nuevo, respondí.

–Renata ya dije que no, deja de insistir.

–**Ok, hasta donde recuerdo yo me llamó Jacob y no sabía que ya comenzaste a romper corazones allá en Chicago**– la voz burlona y extrañamente molesta de mi mejor amigo me hicieron levantarme rápidamente.

–Jacob, lo siento, pensé que era Renata.

–**Ah sí, tu nueva mejor amiga ¿cierto? –**Dios, Jacob no por favor.

–Tú sabes que la que tiene ese título es Rose, Renata sólo es una compañera.

–**Que posiblemente babea por ti y está intentando cualquier cosa para meterse en tus pantalones** – bien, creo que Jacob estaba hablando mucho con Alice… de nuevo.

–No la conoces Jacob, ella no es así – un extraño gruñido proveniente del teléfono me sobresalto –y ¿a quién tienes allí?

–**Primero que nada ¿quién eres y qué hiciste con mi amigo Edward? **

–Que gracioso Jacob, en verdad.

– **¿Qué? El Edward Cullen que conozco no defendería a una chica–** se quedó callado un momento **– a menos que estuviera interesado en ella–** no, eso ni en un millón de años.

–La única que me interesa es Bella, ya deberías saberlo – respondí enojado porque sugiriera que podría olvidarme de mi chica piano.

– **¡Vaya! Ya era hora que lo reconocieras–** rodee mis ojos porque Jake estaba actuando muy infantil.

–De todos modos ya lo sabías, así que no entiendo tu comentario.

–**Claro que lo sabía, pero aún así necesitaba una confirmación de tu parte, sólo así lograras conquistar a Bella – **mi corazón saltó ante esa posibilidad, pero antes él tenía que responderme algunas cosas.

–Todavía no respondes mi pregunta – le recordé.

– **¿Ah? –** me lo imaginé rascándose la cabeza confundido mientras recordaba **–ah, sólo es Rocko, a quien por cierto no le agrado para nada tu defensa de esa chica.**

–Claro, como si un perro me fuera a entender– repliqué burlón pero no le causó gracia a Jake.

–**Oye, los perros son inteligentes, en especial este cachorro tan genial ¿verdad Rocko? –** y como toda respuesta, esa bola de pelos ladró **–¿Ves?**

–Lo que digas.

–**Y déjame recomendarte que te lleves bien con el cachorro, porque él puede permitirte acercarte a Bella o no, es una mascota muy celosa.**

–No creo que llevarme bien con Rocko me ayude con Bella. Ella me aseguró que nunca iba a creer que la amaba. Me rechazó ¿recuerdas?

– **¿Y cómo rayos quieres que no te crea si la trataste pésimo prácticamente desde que la viste y sin conocerla aún? Además te recuerdo que tu fama de rompecorazones y rompe-bragas no te ayudó mucho–** bien, eso no lo podía negar.

–Pero los últimos meses no salí con nadie…

–**Rosalie–** mencionó él y me tuve que callar.

–Un malentendido que se complicó – respondí.

–**Que ni tu ni Rosalie le aclararon.**

–Bien ya lo entendí, soy un idiota– suspiré derrotado.

–**Estoy de acuerdo.**

–Ok, dejemos mi estupidez de lado y mejor respóndeme dos cosas ¿qué demonios pasó entre Bella y Alec Vulturi? y ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? – Jacob dijo por lo bajó algo que sonó _Bella me va a matar _y suspirando respondió.

–**El último día de clases se suponía que íbamos a ir al cine pero Angela enfermó y Ben se quedó con ella y Billy me obligó a ayudarle en cosas de la casa así que Bella fue sola pero allí se encontró con Vulturi. En cuanto me enteré, me zafé de mi papá y fui por ella, sabes que yo no confió en Vulturi y no sé, presentí que algo pasaría. Cuando llegué ella se iba con él y los seguí y por la lluvia los perdí. No bien que mierda pasó pero cuando logré encontrar el coche de Vulturi, Bella estaba de pie luciendo enferma y él se revolcaba en el suelo, tenía el rostro lleno de sangre. Ella lo golpeó, le rompió la nariz y el labio y probablemente sus genitales estén morados**– aunque estaba intentando con todas mis fuerzas no tomar el primer avión para Seattle y manejar hasta Forks para terminar lo que Bella empezó, no pude evitar sentir orgullo por mi chica. Sin embargo, había algo que me estaba carcomiendo.

– ¿Qué le hizo Jake? – pregunté entre dientes.

–**Ella no me lo dijo, pero de acuerdo a lo que vi, creo que intento abusar de ella – **ciego de furia, estampé el despertador en la pared haciéndolo añicos que se diseminaron por el suelo, pero eso no era suficiente. Me aproximé hasta allí y mi puño impactó en el mismo lugar donde lo había hecho el aparato y no paré de golpear hasta que escuché a Jacob gritar y noté la pared manchada de sangre proveniente de mis nudillos.

–Es mi culpa– susurré mientras me dejaba caer y sentía las lágrimas fluir –todo es mi culpa.

–**Eso no es cierto Edward– **declaró tajante Jacob

–Es verdad, Yo debí advertirla, Yo debí estar ahí para ella, YO DEBÍ PROTEGERLA– grité y después de un sollozo, añadí en un susurro –Yo la amo Jake.

–**Lo sé amigo–** lo escuché suspirar** –y aunque no lo parezca, puedo asegurarte que no tienes nada que temer, todo se resolverá.**

–No veo como amigo.

–**Confía en mi Ed, sé de lo que hablo.**

Después de eso, Jacob se dedicó a planear una estrategia la cual calificó como infalible para que pudiera conquistar a Bella. Pero para eso necesitaba que ella estuviera aquí y según el email que le había enviado a Alice, ella no tenía intenciones de venir por ahora, algo que cuando se lo mencioné a Jake, no negó.

Escuchando mi tono deprimido de nuevo y después de que criticara mi estado emo, Jake cambió de táctica y ahora comentó cualquier cosa que a mi me parecieron inútiles pero que por lo menos me lograron sacar una mediana sonrisa. Y hasta que mi amigo no se aseguró que me encontraba mejor, no terminó la llamada.

.

Un par de horas después, escuché como la puerta de la entrada se abría y Alice llegaba, con sus característicos gritos anunciando lo lógico, que ya había llegado. Como nadie le respondió, escuché sus pasos apresurados subir la escalera y como sabía que entraría a cada habitación para averiguar quién se encontraba en casa, me levanté y me arrojé a la cama y mientras escuchaba como abría la puerta de la habitación de mis padres, me acomodé y me hice el dormido.

Un minuto después mi puerta se abría y escuché a Jasper decirle a Alice en voz baja pero que escuché ya que todo estaba silencioso.

–Amor, no creo que a Edward le agrade que entremos a su habitación así.

–No te preocupes, no creo que esté aquí, delo contrario ya hubiera grita…– se interrumpió y me imaginé que me había visto, así que me esforcé por parecer dormido. Pero mis suposiciones fueron erróneas, porque de inmediato exclamó – ¿Qué diantres pasó aquí?

–Alice, baja la voz amor– susurró Jasper y agregó –tu hermano está dormido.

De repente, escuché como Alice comenzó a sollozar y los pasos apresurados de Jasper para acudir con ella.

–Tranquila cariño.

–No puedo evitarlo Jazz, me parte el alma ver que Edward está mal a pesar de su cambio de actitud – Alice se tranquilizó un poco pero podía escucharla hipar –sé que algo lo atormenta y me mata el que no confíe en mí.

–Dale tiempo amor, estoy seguro que si le muestras tu apoyo a pesar de que no sepas que sucede, él se sentirá mejor.

–Lo mismo dijo Bella ¿sabes? – ante la mención de su nombre me tensé, pero rápidamente lo disimulé.

–Y estoy de acuerdo con ella – escuché a ambos tratar de arreglar el desastre que yo había provocado y cuando pensé que saldrían, los escuché hablar mucho más cerca, posiblemente estaban junto a mi cama.

–Deseo tanto que mi hermano sea feliz– en mi garganta se formó un nudo al escuchar a Alice, ya que a pesar de lo malo que había sido con ella todo este tiempo, ella seguía queriéndome a pesar de todo. –Tan feliz como lo somos tú y yo Jazz.

–Estoy seguro que lo será, amor– las palabras de Jasper bien podrían haber sido solamente para tranquilizar a mi hermana, pero hubo algo en su tono que me hizo pensar que él sabía alago más.

Después los escuché moviéndose por toda mi habitación mientras yo seguía fingiendo estar dormido. Algunos minutos más tarde salieron y yo pude moverme de nuevo, aunque seguí recostado en mi cama, pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Jacob y lo que había pasado con Alice. Pero al final comprendí que confiar en mi mejor amigo era lo único que me quedaba, porque la triste realidad era que en este momento era poco lo que podía hacer.

Y después de rogar porque Jake o Alice consiguieran convencer a mi Bella de venir, caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

… …

… …

– ¿Entonces no vendrá?

–Por lo que sé, ni Alice ni Jake han podido convencerla – volví a removerme en el sillón mientras miraba a Rosalie acercarse al piano de mi abuela –de todos modos no la culpo.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó ella mirándome frunciendo el ceño.

–Es obvio Rose, ella me odia y lo que menos quiere es verme – Rose negó con la cabeza.

–Ella no te odia– ahora quien negó con la cabeza fui yo pero antes de que la interrumpiera ella añadió – la conozco desde que éramos unas niñas y Bella nunca ha sido una persona que odie a la gente, ni siquiera a aquella que en verdad lo merece.

–Pero yo la traté como la mierda desde el principio – no pude evitar el pellizco en mi corazón al recordar.

–Hazme caso Edward, dejemos que la pequeña o Jake obren su magia con ella… – al ver su mirada anhelante supe que ella también esperaba que junto con Bella, Emmett también viniera a Chicago.

–Tú también lo extrañas ¿no es verdad? – ella iba a empezar a negar, como cada vez que Nessie o yo mencionábamos al mayor de los chicos Swan, pero la miré más fijamente y al final de un suspiro, asintió.

–Tanto que duele– ella se acercó a donde estaba y se sentó junto a mí en el sillón.

–Tal vez podríamos sugerirle a Alice o a Jake que convenciera al grandote de venir –ella sonrió un poco pero no era una sonrisa feliz.

–No creo que Jacob se oponga, pero Alice no creo que lo haga… ella no me habla igual que antes desde que estamos aquí.

–Eso es sólo porque no está de acuerdo en nuestra "supuesta" relación – mencioné y ella soltó una risita histeria.

– Alice cree que dejaste ir a un gran chico como Emmett sólo por perseguir a un idiota como mi primo – dijo Renesmee dejándose caer junto a nosotros.

–Lo bueno es que ésta era una plática privada – ironizó Rose.

–Yo no tengo la culpa de que la acústica de esta casa sea tan buena que permita escuchar conversaciones ajenas – ambos la miramos sin gracia y ella añadió –de acuerdo, los espié un poco pero culpen a mi curiosidad.

–Y ¿cómo sabes lo que piensa Alice si no son las mejores amigas?– la cuestionó Rose y ahora si Nessie pareció avergonzada.

–La escuché hablar con Bree – aceptó en un murmullo y reprimí las ganas de reír.

–Renesmee Cullen ¿Qué pensaría la abuela de que su nieta es una chismosa? – dije burlándome de ella y lo conseguí porque bufó.

–Nada porque nadie le dirá una palabra ¿capicci? – ella intentó poner su mejor cara de mafiosa italiana y Rose y yo no pudimos evitarlo y estallamos en carcajadas. Algunos segundos después, Nessie se unió a nosotros y terminamos los tres riéndonos con fuerza.

Pero nuestra diversión no duró mucho.

–Joven Edward, una señorita desea verlo – el señor Jenks, el mayordomo de mi abuela, entró en la sala deteniendo nuestras risas y antes de que pudiera preguntarle de quién quería verme, Renata salió de detrás de él, quedándose de pie y fulminando con la mirada a Nessie y Rosalie, pero cambiando su mirada a una dulce en cuanto me miró a mí.

Como dije, nuestro momento divertido se había arruinado.

–Gracias Jenks– ahora el siempre agradable señor Jenks miraba enojado a Renata, seguramente por no esperar que yo aceptara verla y es que era por todos sabido que para hacer enojar a Jason Jenks tenías que romper la etiqueta. Él respetaba todas esas cosas como el buen mayordomo inglés que era, por eso había durado tanto con la abuela. –Hola Renata ¿qué haces aquí? – le pregunté a ella después de que Jenks asintiera con cortesía y saliera del salón del piano.

–Vine por ti – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

– ¿Por mi? Pe-pero ¿por qué? – ella pareció ofendida por mi pregunta y de repente, con voz triste dijo.

–No puedo creer que lo olvidaras.

– ¿Olvidar qué?

– ¡Tú me prometiste que saldríamos juntos! – exclamó con voz acongojada.

–Sí pe-pero te dije que o-otro día– ¡mierda! sabía que me iba a arrepentir de mis palabras… y encima tartamudeaba.

–Y qué mejor día que hoy – ahora su voz sonó emocionada y yo hice otra cosa más que mirar a Rose o Nessie en busca de ayuda, pero ninguna parecía captar mi desesperado mensaje ya que ninguna me estaba mirando. Ambas dirigían sus miradas a Renata, Nessie la fulminaba, Rose simplemente estaba seria, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo se estaba cocinando en la mente de Rosalie.

–Lo siento Renata pero – dudé un poco y como ninguna de las chicas me estaba ayudando dije lo primero que se me ocurrió –pero mi mamá me castigó y no puedo salir – sí, un poco patético.

–De acuerdo– soltó como si nada y si pensé que tomaría su pequeño bolso y se iría estaba muy equivocado. En su lugar, se acercó al piano y se sentó en el taburete – entonces pasaré la tarde aquí, contigo. Toca el piano ¿sí? Tú me lo prometiste y estoy deseosa de escucharte tocar.

Me pareció escuchar a Rosalie susurrar "_Y mueres por tocarlo a él_" pero no le puse mucha atención porque yo estaba recordando cuando rayos había prometido que tocaría para ella. Y la respuesta llegó junto con un fuerte pellizco de parte de Nessie en mi pierna.

Nunca lo había hecho. Y estaba tan seguro como el infierno que nunca lo iba a hacer.

– ¡Ouch! – exclamé bajito mirando enojado a mi prima –¿qué fue eso?

–Vamos Edward, no hagas esperar a la señorita – miré entre suplicante y furioso a Nessie, porque ella sabía perfectamente que yo no tocaba frente a nadie. No pensaba hacerlo hasta que no estuviera Bella para verme hacerlo. Pero aún así, Renesmee siguió insistiendo –¿Qué pensaría la abuela que su querido y único nieto no cumple con sus promesas?

Dios, ¿cómo podían creer que yo había prometido eso? Y no podía ser tan descortés como para desmentir a Renata frente a ellas ¿o sí? Claro, el antiguo yo lo habría hecho sin sentir la menor culpa, pero ahora me había prometido cambiar y no me atrevía a hacerlo. Todo por ser mejor para Bella.

Afortunadamente el ruido de la puerta principal al abrirse y cerrarse se escuchó y después los apresurados y conocidos pasos de mi hermana resonaron por el pasillo. Y confirmé que se trataba de ella porque la escuché gritar.

–Hola señor JJ– Alice, como solía suceder, era la única capaz y que tenía permitido llamar de esa manera al señor Jenks sin ganarse su furibunda mirada ni un regaño de la abuela.

–Hola señorita Ali, señorita Bree– y entonces ambas chicas entraron como torbellinos sonrientes y emocionados. Además me fijé que la mirada de Alice brillaba como no lo hacía desde que habíamos dejado Forks.

– ¡Van a venir! ¡Van a venir! ¡Van a venir! – gritaba mi hermana como loca.

– ¿Quién va a venir Alice? – preguntó Rose y por primera vez aquella frialdad que solía dedicarle Alice a Rose desapareció y la miró con más emoción que antes.

–Pues quién va a ser ¡Bella viene! ¡Y Jacob y Emmett también! – el shock que me provocó la noticia me impidió mover cualquier músculo de mi cuerpo. – Vamos Edward, tenemos que avisarle a mamá y a papá, ¡Cielos! Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y comprar y… – pero cuando la comprensión empezó a llenar mi cerebro así como todo lo que conllevaba el hecho de que Bella aceptara venir a Chicago, mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido así como la emoción y el miedo a la vez me inundaban. Definitivamente quería saltar como Alice, pero ¿por qué no lo estaba haciendo ahora? ¿Y por qué está frunciendo el ceño?

Miré hacia donde estaba mirando mi hermana y comprendí todo.

–Hola Alice– la sonrisa de Renata parecía verdadera, pero sus ojos parecían hervir de furia.

–Hola Renata ¿pensabas salir con Edward?

–Sí pero ya me dijo que Esme lo castigó, así que pienso quedarme aquí con él en casa – no supe que fue lo que me molestó más, si el hecho de que hablaran como si yo no estuviera presente o el que Renata hablara como si la casa de mi abuela fuera su casa. Aún así rogué porque Alice no negara lo de mi castigo.

_¡Ja! Ni en sueños amiga_… dijo mi consciencia.

– ¡Ups! Entonces siento arruinar sus planes pero como escuchaste pronto vendrán grandes amigos y hay cosas que hacer. De verdad, lo siento – inevitablemente sonreí, porque Alice no parecía sentirlo en lo absoluto.

–Oh pero, yo puedo acompañarlos a donde sea que vayan – me mordí la lengua para evitar soltarme a gritar ¿cómo podía ser tan insistente esta chica?

–No creo que eso sea posible Renata porque sólo caben cinco personas en el coche de Edward y, como es evidente, estamos completos – giré sorprendido para mirar a Rosalie cuya cara de pena era realmente creíble, pero sus ojos encerraban la burla y la satisfacción.

Renata iba a protestar cuando el señor Jenks entró a la sala y se dirigió a ella en un tono que no admitía replica. Reí internamente porque también se había ganado la antipatía del mayordomo de la casa y eso no era nada bueno.

–Señorita Collins, la señora Elizabeth requiere su presencia en el jardín – Renata sonrió como si nada pero sus ojos volvieron a fulminar a las chicas, en cambió a mi me miró diferente. No lo entendí pero tampoco quise hacerlo, porque sabía que no me iba a gustar y además, me ganaría un dolor de cabeza gratuito.

–Nos vemos luego Edward– Renata salió detrás del señor Jenks y por un momento me sentí culpable porque era evidente que a nadie le caía bien… bueno, con excepción de mi abuela claro.

–Entonces ¿A dónde vamos primero? – Alice dijo y nos tomó de la mano a Bree y a mí y nos jaló a la salida, seguidos por Rose y Nessie. Está iba a ser una tarde tortuosa de compras con Alice, pero todo valía la pena porque Bella vendría.

… …

… …

Cómo lo había dicho, Alice nos llevó de tienda en tienda, buscando y comprando cualquier cosa que ella pensara que haría más cómoda las habitaciones destinadas para Bella, Emmett y Jake. No dejó nada de lado. Toallas, sabanas, una cobija morada para Bella, un peluche en forma de oso para Emmett y otro con forma de lobo para Jake y sutilmente le sugerí a Alice que comprara uno en forma de león para Bella, aunque no me hizo caso y compró el de una oveja. Cuando las mujeres se quedaron en la tienda de lencería y yo me negué rotundamente a entrar, regresé a la tienda de los peluches y compré el de león, no sé por qué pero quería que Bella lo tuviera, fin de la discusión.

Después de nuestro maratónico paseo adquisitivo, regresamos a casa no sin antes haber dejado a Rose y a mis primas en sus respetivas casas. Y durante la cena, no sólo Alice se mostró emocionada por la llegada de Jake y los Swan, sino que mi mamá parecía resplandecer de alegría por lo mismo, mi papá también se alegraba pero él parecía mucho más feliz sólo por ver a mi mamá así y yo, pues trataba de contenerme pero sé que por lo menos la dureza de mi rostro desapareció.

Mi abuela no entendía tanto alboroto, hasta que mi padre le explicó que quienes venían eran los hijos de Charlie Swan y entonces ella también se emocionó, aunque creí ver una mueca cuando mamá mencionó que a Renée.

En cuanto terminé de cenar, salí disparado para mi habitación porque la verdad no me interesaba los planes que Alice estaba creando para las habitaciones de invitados, obviamente con el permiso de la abuela y con el asesoramiento de mamá, que era la diseñadora aquí.

Puse música para relajarme, pero mi inquietud por como actuaría Bella al verme me estaba matando. Tal vez se mostrara fría y me ignorara todo el tiempo, o tal vez simplemente haría como si mi confesión nunca hubiera tenido lugar y trataría de ser cortés conmigo… pensar eso me dolió mucho.

Creo que sólo mi corazón era el que imaginaba a Bella sonriendo feliz al verme, emocionada al abrazarme y sus ojos brillando de amor por mi antes de que nuestros labios se unieran. Sí, estaba seguro que eso no pasaría.

Como la música no estaba funcionando, me levanté y tomé mi celular… llamaría a Jacob para saber los detalles de su visita, además de que me moría de curiosidad por saber cómo habían convencido a mi Bella para venir.

Pero Jacob tenía el teléfono apagado y no contestó. Y yo ya no quería lidiar con mis pensamientos.

Fui hasta mi escritorio y tomé mi laptop. Tal vez viendo una película podría relajarme para dormir. Pero ninguna película me llamó la atención y yo necesitaba desesperadamente matar el tiempo. Sería bueno revisar mi correo. Sonreí por mi idea tan genialmente estúpida, pero al final lo que quería era no pensar.

Empecé a eliminar el correo basura, los anuncios publicitarios, algunas cadenas que me había mandado Newton; me sorprendí al ver algunos correos de Tanya pero dándoles la importancia que merecían, los eliminé sin leerlos siquiera; seguí eliminando hasta que me topé con un email cuyo asunto rezaba un _Lo siento_. Rápidamente me dirigí al destinatario y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi el nombre Isabella, _mi_ Bella.

Con un sonoro click abrí el email, todavía pensando que se había equivocado pero al ver mi nombre escrito allí supe que no era un error… ella estaba escribiéndome a mí.

_Para: Edward (eac_20)_

_De: Bella (b_darcy)_

_Asunto: Lo siento_

_20:13_

_Edward:_

_Sé que probablemente me odies por la forma en que te traté que ni siquiera quieras saber de mi, pero te ruego que leas esto; si después decides no hablarme nunca más lo entenderé, de verdad._

_Sé que no tengo derecho a escribirte después de las cosas horribles que te dije, sé que existe una posibilidad de que la distancia y el tiempo te hayan dejado ver que lo que dijiste sentir por mí no era más que simple curiosidad y ahora aborrezcas todo lo referente a mí y no quieras desperdiciar tu tiempo más de lo que ya lo hiciste en escucharme o leer lo que tengo que decir, pero tenía que intentar hablarte, tenía que intentar decirte que fui una estúpida que se dejó llevar por las apariencias, por aquellos malditos prejuicios que me formé de ti sin siquiera darte una oportunidad para que me mostraras quien Jacob siempre se empeñó en decirme quien realmente eras. Yo, que siempre dije que era mejor que tú, que siempre te reproché por no tener sentimientos y hacer menos los sentimientos de los demás, ahora me doy cuenta que soy un monstruo que se dejó llevar por el estúpido orgullo y el sentimiento de superioridad y terminé lastimándote. _

_No puedes imaginar el dolor que sentí al darme cuenta del enorme error que cometí contigo. En mi defensa puedo decir que Alec supo envolverme muy bien con su mentira y fue mucho más fácil para mi creerle a él que se comportó tan bien conmigo sin casi conocerme, a creer en ti cuando siempre te habías mostrado tan grosero conmigo. Pero todo lo que estoy pasando lo merezco por haber sido tan ciega y no haber confiado en mis amigos cuando me advirtieron sobre él. Ruego porque entiendas mis reservas al confiar en ti, pero aún así debí ser más imparcial y darme cuenta que Alec no era muy diferente a Jane._

_Ahora mis padres quieren que vayamos a pasar el verano a Chicago con ustedes, y aunque me muero de ganas por verlos, si tú no puedes soportar estar cerca de mi, te pido por favor me lo hagas saber y no importa lo que tenga que hacer, impediré el viaje. Lo que menos quiero es imponerte mi presencia y causarte más daño del que ya te hice. Y si acaso te preocupa lo que Alec haya dicho, no lo hagas, su secreto está a salvo conmigo, esta vez te pido que confíes en mi._

_Por favor Edward, hazme saber tu decisión sea cual sea, yo sabré entender. Gracias por siempre cuidarme y por estar conmigo cuando más lo necesité._

_Cuídate mucho y se feliz._

_Bella_

Terminé de leer con los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas y el corazón encogido. Estaba emocionado y al mismo tiempo me sentía el ser más miserable del mundo. ¿Cómo podía creer que la hubiera dejado de amar? ¿Tan efímeros creía que eran mis sentimientos? Pero lo que más me importaba ¿por qué la entristecía pensar que mi amor había desaparecido.

Además, ella había repetido las mismas palabras reprimidas que yo le dije aquel día en el prado… reprimidas porque yo lo que quería decirle y repetirle hasta el cansancio era que la amaba y que ese adiós me estaba matando.

¿Ella sentirá lo mismo?

Mi corazón vibró en respuesta, aunque inmediatamente mi cabeza lo aplacó recordándole que posiblemente ella sólo quería ser gentil después de las dolorosas palabras que había dicho en el prado. Podrían ser sólo palabras vacías.

"_Créeme Edward Cullen, no existe ninguna manera en que pudieras decir que me amas con la que te pudiera creer, te lo dije una vez, tú no tienes corazón, y sin corazón, es obvio que no puedes amar"_

Sus palabras volvían a taladrarme la cabeza y de paso el corazón.

"_Desde el principio demostraste la crueldad y la repugnancia que sentías hacia los sentimientos de los demás, y desde ese momento supe que nunca sentiría nada más por ti que indiferencia."_

El dolor regresó a mi cuerpo.

"_Esta vez te pido que confíes en mi."_

Y lo haría, por supuesto que lo haría. Pero eso no respondía mis preguntas.

Era obvio que ella estaba avergonzada, y me daba rabia pensar que tuvo que ser expuesta a Alec de esa manera para darse cuenta de la basura que él es. Pero también la sentía triste, pérdida, sola. Y yo quería correr a su lado para protegerla, para asegurarle que yo nunca la dejaría de amar porque lo que sentía nunca lo había sentido y estaba completamente seguro que nunca nadie, jamás, me provocaría los sentimientos que ella me hacía sentir.

Y ahora ella iba a venir a mí.

"_Aunque me muero de ganas por verlos, si tú no puedes soportar estar cerca de mí…"_

¡Por Dios no! ¿Acaso no había entendido que cada día sin ver sus ojos marrones, sin oler su aroma a fresas, sin sentir su presencia cerca de mi, era una completa tortura? Yo la necesitaba aquí, conmigo, tal y como el aire para respirar.

"_Lo que menos quiero es imponerte mi presencia y causarte más daño del que ya te hice."_

No mi amor, el único daño que me puedes provocar es el de tardar más en llegar.

"_se feliz."_

Bella, sólo puedo ser feliz si tú estás junto a mí, mi amor.

Miré la hora en la pantalla de la laptop porque mi reloj despertador lo había destruido y con sorpresa vi que ya era la media noche. El sueño había huido y sabía que no dormiría hasta que le respondiera a Bella, además, en Forks era más temprano que aquí y ella podría leerlo y así seguir con los planes de viaje.

_Para: Bella (b_darcy)_

_De: Edward (eac_20 )_

_Asunto:RE: Lo siento_

_00:05_

_Bella:_

_Puedo imaginarme que te sea difícil creer lo que siento por ti, pero puedo asegurarte que mis sentimientos no han cambiado. Disculpa que no te diga las palabras correctas pero prometí no repetirlo hasta hablar contigo frente a frente y así, si lo aceptas, te lo diré una y mil veces, hasta que no lo dudes más._

_Quiero contarte lo que hecho y lo que han sido estos meses sin ti, pero esperaré hasta que estés aquí y pueda mirar tu rostro y saber que eres real y no una invención de mi atrofiada mente que te añora tanto como mi corazón._

_Por favor Bella, no pienses jamás que te odio o que no quiero verte, si eso es lo que he deseado desde el momento en que regresé a casa después de despedirme de ti. Tenemos tantas cosas que decirnos, tantas cosas que aclarar y también perdonar que no puedo soportar el tiempo que falta para verte, pero tendré paciencia y esperaré por ti. Siempre._

_Cuida mi corazón, porque lo he dejado contigo._

_Tuyo_

_Edward._

En cuanto le di click al icono de enviar, una tranquilidad que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo me recorrió todo el cuerpo y el sopor característico del sueño me envolvió. Ahora más que nunca iba a luchar por el amor de Bella y le iba a demostrar que yo era el hombre de su vida.

Me desvestí y me quedé en bóxers, hacía calor y estaba tan tranquilo que me dio pereza ponerme algo más para dormir. Y en cuanto toqué la almohada y cerré los ojos, volé al mundo de los sueños.

Mismos que se convirtieron en pesadilla al soñar con el cuerpo de mi Bella desangrándose mientras gritaba el nombre de James… pero al despertarme, mi mente lo había olvidado todo.

* * *

_**Y siendo las 23:16 horas (horario de México) he terminado el capítulo. Pensé cortar el capítulo justo después del email de Bella, pero se merecían un regalo por ser pacientes y no mandarme a los Vulturis o a cualquier personaje que se le parezca por mi tardanza en actualizar cuando prometí no tardarme más de dos semanas… razones hay muchas pero fácilmente resumidas, universidad, familia y salud. A veces parece que el exterior complota en tu contra jeje.**_

_**Si no lo notaron, aviso que cambié el rating de la historia de T a M, todo debido a que he usado ciertas palabras que según yo son un tanto fuertes para los chicos menores de 13 (que según tengo entendido es la edad para la T) y tal vez dirán "No seas exagerada" pero esa no es la única razón, sino que mi mente perversa se dio cuenta que será necesario un Lemmon más adelante… hagan sus apuestas sobre los protagonistas… bueno no seré tan malvada y les diré que les va a gustar, además de que tengo planeadas alguna que otra cosilla o más bien escena lemmonera para el final jejeje!**_

_**Y como lo prometido es deuda, se acercan los buenos tiempos!**_

_**Bueno, me voy porque mañana la uni espera por mi y voy a corretear a Morfeo, no quiero ser zombi mañana por no dormir jeje!**_

_**Y siendo las 23:29 horas, les agradezco sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos y demás! Y espero sus opiniones sobre este capítulo y demás jajaja!**_

_**Las quiere al infinito y más pa'lla!**_

_**L'S P**_


	24. Chapter 24 Escala de grises

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM… la historia es resultado de mi imaginación y de leer y ver demasiadas veces Orgullo y Prejuicio. **

**Capítulo beteado por Diana Méndez, Beta FFAD****( ****www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction )**

**.**

**Capítulo dedicado a todas las chicas que continúan siguiendo la historia y por supuesto, a todas las que se han unido a mí en mi locura… Muchas gracias por su paciencia!**

**.**

**Capitulo 24 Escala de grises**

**.**

"**Te quiero, es una excusa muy pobre para todo lo que te hago pasar… pero es la pura verdad"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward POV**

―Joven Edward ―me sobresalté cuando escuché el llamado del señor Jenks, pues estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos, que no lo había escuchado tocar. Al mirar al mayordomo, me dio risa su cara, como si hubiera chupado medio kilo de limones… Sí, bueno, Jenks era todo un mayordomo y el hecho de que hubiera entrado a mi habitación sin mi consentimiento era una terrible ofensa ―. Lo siento señor

―No se preocupe señor Jenks ―dije para calmarlo― ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

―Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero he de advertirle que la señora Collins vendrá a tomar el té con la señora Elizabeth y por supuesto la señorita Renata la acompañará ―Ahora fui yo quien puso cara de haber chupado esa misma cantidad de limones o más, porque desde hace tres días que supimos que los chicos venían, y consecuentemente habíamos despachado "amablemente" a Renata, ella había estado mucho más insistente que de costumbre conmigo… Alice, mis primas y Rose dirían que estaba insoportable.

― ¡Diablos! ―por un momento creí atisbar una pequeña mueca en la boca de Jenks que parecía una sonrisa y un brillo divertido en sus ojos, gracias a mi exabrupto, pero ésta desapareció al instante y Jenks seguía con su rostro inexpresivo. De todos modos, no lo culparía si se carcajeara, hasta yo sabía que mi reacción era infantil, pero no lo podía evitar, suficiente nervioso estaba esperando la llegada de mi Bella.

―Si me permite joven Edward, si la señorita llegara a preguntar por usted, podría decirle que no se encuentra, ¿está de acuerdo? ―en ese momento quise correr y abrazar a Jenks, pero sabía que él no lo permitiría. Aún así, le sonreí lo más que pude y asentí.

―Muy buena idea ―pero estaba el detalle de que yo no quería salir. Bueno, podría quedarme encerrado en mi habitación como solía hacerlo antes y la ventaja de estar en el tercer piso es que casi nadie subía hasta aquí.

― ¿Entonces saldrá, joven?

―Eh, no. Me quedaré aquí y no saldré hasta que las Collins se vayan ―el señor Jenks asintió pero lo volví a llamar―. Señor Jenks.

― ¿Sí, señor?

― ¿Podría vigilar a Renata? No quiero que se cuele hasta aquí ―Jenks asintió―. Muchas gracias.

En cuanto el mayordomo salió de mi habitación, seguí mirando a mí alrededor, pensando. Bella llegaría mañana y yo estaba que me trepaba en las paredes del nerviosismo.

Había imaginado muchos escenarios sobre nuestro reencuentro, y todos y cada uno tenían la misma posibilidad de ser o de quedarse sólo en mi imaginación. El hecho de que no respondiera a mi e-mail me ponía aún más ansioso, porque la reacción de Bella podría deberse simplemente por la culpabilidad, debido a la forma en que me trató y le dio preferencia a Alec, y no por haber descubierto súbitamente que me amaba, como mi corazón deseaba.

Sin embargo, quería creer que yo no le era indiferente. Y aún si Bella no sentía nada más allá de simpatía por mí, iba a confiar en Jacob y la iba a conquistar, vivir sin ella ya no era una opción.

Recorrí mi habitación con la mirada y vi que no estaba tan ordenado como debería. Algunas cajas con libros todavía estaban apiladas en un rincón, junto a mi closet estaban dos bolsos de lona tirados a su suerte, los cuales, si no me equivocaba, contenían ropa sucia que no había sido necesaria lavar, porque Alice y mamá siempre nos compraban ropa casi cada semana, y debajo del escritorio tenía algunos papeles que tendría que haber tirado desde hace tiempo. Y justo en la pared habían unas manchas marrones, donde hace unos días había estrellado mi puño. Si no me equivocaba, era sangre seca.

Bella llegaba mañana y si tenía pensado ser su amigo, obviamente la invitaría a mi habitación, y el que ésta estuviera así, no era aceptable. Y ya que me había recluido aquí para evitar a Renata, sería mejor que la ordenara.

Comencé con los papeles, los cuales trataban en su mayoría de exámenes y trabajos escolares que ya nunca me volverían a servir, así que fueron directo a la basura; un pequeño folleto de la Universidad de Seattle que Rosalie me había dado estaba entre los papeles y decidí guardarlo porque el próximo año ya tendría que elegir una. Todavía no sabía si alguna vez regresaríamos a Forks, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que en cuando saliera del instituto iba a escoger la misma Universidad a la que Bella fuera, no iba a permanecer más tiempo alejado de ella y la Universidad no iba a ser un nuevo obstáculo.

Bueno, eso siempre y cuando Bella me aceptara.

_¡Vamos Edward, piensa positivo!_

En cuanto terminé con eso, limpié las manchas en la pared y me sorprendí que Alice no me preguntara nada sobre eso, ya que ella las había visto ese día que fingí estar dormido. Tal vez estaba siguiendo el consejo que Bella y Jasper le habían dado, o simplemente lo había olvidado con todas las cosas que estaba preparando para la llegada de los chicos.

Bueno, daba igual la razón, ella no me había preguntado y estaba muy feliz con eso porque no tenía ninguna excusa que darle y era más que obvio que la verdad no la podía decir. Renesmee ya había logrado superar ese trago amargo y no quería que volviera a deprimirse y aunque confiaba en que Bella callaría, Alice no lo dejaría así como así.

Cuando la pared ya no tuvo ningún rastro de sangre, caminé hasta mi closet y poco a poco fui sacando la ropa, que a decir verdad no olía muy bien. ¿Qué esperaba, si había permanecido guardada todo este tiempo? La mandaría a lavar y lo más probable es que mamá la mandara a alguna casa hogar o un lugar donde necesitaran ropa, pues estaba seguro que Alice no me permitiría vestirla de nuevo… Algo tonto, pero así era mi hermana, noble para algunas cosas pero ridícula para otras.

Comencé a revisar los bolsillos de los pantalones por si había algo interesante guardado allí, pero la mayoría eran envolturas de golosinas que solía compartir con Jake, algunos centavos que lograron sumar casi dos dólares, un trozo de papel arrugado que tenía una rara mancha en una esquina y un cupón de descuento para alguna tienda que no recordaba.

Tomé la bolsa de basura donde había tirado los papeles y metí la basura que había encontrado en mi ropa, dejando de lado el dinero. Iba a tirar aquel papel hecho pelota, pero lo abrí para asegurarme que no tuviera nada importante, después me sorprendí al leer lo que tenía escrito:

_Pronto estaremos juntos, mi amada Isa…_

Al mirar con mayor atención la mancha que tenía el papel, de un color marrón parecido al que había en mi pared, comprendí que era sangre seca. Y entonces recordé...

―_Tienes sangre en tu mano Bella, ¿qué es lo que tienes allí? _

―_Nada, solo es un recordatorio._

Recordé que al pedazo de papel que tenía en la mano le hizo un corte, el cual sangraba. Yo saqué el pañuelo que mi madre siempre me había obligado a cargar y traté de limpiar su herida y aunque al momento pensé en tirarlo, casi al instante decidí guardarlo. Y no me había equivocado, porque esa pequeña nota iba dedicada a Bella. Pero, ¿quién la llamaba Isa, si toda la escuela sabía que detestaba que la llamaran Isabella? Y haciendo memoria, cuando llegué ese día a las gradas, ella se notaba un poco preocupada. Pero no podía asegurarlo, porque ese día había estado sumido en mis pensamientos con todos los cambios que estaban por venir.

¿Acaso esta era una pista más del misterio que rodeaba a Bella?

Y aunque mi principal motivo ahora era simplemente estar con ella y que me permitiera quererla, no podía olvidar que los secretos que parecía ocultar, habían sido lo primero que me había motivado a acercarme a ella. Pero estaba seguro que ahora no sería necesario averiguar nada, confiaba plenamente en que Bella se abriría sola a mí en cuanto dejáramos los malentendidos atrás y lográramos consolidar nuestros sentimientos.

Nuevamente, en el caso de que ella me acepte a su lado.

El timbre de la casa resonó, estremeciéndome, porque sabía quiénes eran. Y rogaba porque mi plan funcionara y la abuela se creyera que salí. Hoy no estaba de humor para soportar ni a Renata ni a su abuela y su obsesión por pellizcarme las mejillas.

Y a pesar de que mi habitación estaba en el segundo piso, hasta aquí llegaba la estridente voz de Gertrude Collins, proveniente del salón de la planta baja. Me levanté del piso y dejé la bolsa de basura junto a la puerta, para que Jenks viniera por ella más tarde y la ropa sucia la metí en otra bolsa para dársela a la chica del servicio, ya después de que fuera lavada le diría a mi mamá que decidiera que hacer con ella.

Después tomé de la cama aquel papel dirigido a Bella y lo guardé en el cajón del buró junto a mi cama. Si era algo importante para Bella se lo daría y si no, pues lo tiraría después. Y una vez terminado todo, nuevamente estuve sin nada que hacer.

Con curiosidad, me acerqué a la ventana y cubriéndome con las cortinas, vislumbre el jardín de la abuela. Era sumamente inglés, con el pasto perfectamente recortado pero las flores de tamaños y clases diversas creciendo aquí y allá, simplemente el orgullo de mi abuela, aunque a mí me gustaba más el que mi mamá tenía en Forks, porque era más acogedor y menos opulento que este.

Hace algunos años eran constantes las discusiones entre la abuela y mi mamá por la manera de manejar un jardín, pero ahora mi mamá tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, además por más consejos que le diera a la abuela, no era fácil que ella cambiara su opinión respecto a algo, así que esas discusiones habían cesado. Y era lo mejor, porque mi padre no permitía que nada molestara a Esme. Si era necesario mantener alejada a la abuela Elizabeth, él lo haría, por mucho que apreciara a su propia madre.

Y hablando de ella, allí cerca a la fuente cuya forma de león representaba casi perfectamente al del blasón de la familia, se encontraba mi abuela charlando en la mesa del jardín acompañada de su amiga y Renata. Jenks, tan estoico como siempre, junto a la abuela esperando por si se les llegaba a ofrecer algo y aunque Renata parecía atenta a la conversación que mantenían ambas ancianas, noté que paseaba su mirada por el segundo piso. Ojalá que Jenks no tuviera problemas con ella.

En el instante que sentí la mirada de Renata puesta fijamente en mi ventana, me moví de ahí de inmediato, tratando de no mover mis cortinas y me senté en la cama. ¡Carajo! Mejor no tentaba mi suerte y no me acercaría a la ventana.

_Y ahora, ¿qué hago?_

Mi teléfono celular vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón y lo saqué para revisar el mensaje que había llegado. Era Jacob:

_Tenemos que ultimar detalles, conéctate en 5 minutos._

Bien, problema de aburrimiento extremo, arreglado.

Fui a mi escritorio y me tomó tres minutos en lo que encendía la computadora, tecleaba mi contraseña y entraba al sitio para tener una videollamada; otro minuto para iniciar sesión, ajustar la cámara y buscar a Jacob entre mis contactos. Y entonces, el rostro de mi mejor amigo llenó mi pantalla y fue imposible que mi boca no imitara la gran sonrisa de él.

― ¡Hermano!

― ¡Hola Jake!

― ¡Que genial volver a hacer esto! ¿por qué lo dejamos Ed? ― definitivamente la alegría de Jacob era contagiosa.

―Fácil, Esme pensaba que éramos ridículos utilizando esto si nos pasábamos casi todo el día juntos.

―Cierto. Pero fue de gran utilidad cuando tú estabas en Londres.

―Lo sé Jacob ―sin mi amigo saberlo, hablar con él mientras estaba lejos había salvado algo de mi cordura, mucho más cuando pasó lo de Lisa.

―Y mañana nos veremos otra vez ―exclamó Jake con alegría―, por si no te lo ha dicho Alice, llegamos a las 12.

―No me dijo nada ―refunfuñé como un niño pequeño―, pero no he dejado de pensar en eso en todos estos días.

― ¡Ay Eddy! No pensé que me extrañaras tanto ― le lancé a Jake la mejor mirada del mal que tenía y gruñí.

―Sabes bien que _NO_ es sólo por ti.

― ¡Oye!, hieres mis sentimientos ―Y en una de sus demostraciones de actor consumado, se llevó las manos al pecho e hizo un puchero. Yo sólo lo ignoré.―. Ahora dime, ¿qué haces en tu habitación a esta hora y con el cálido clima de Chicago en su apogeo? Hermano, deberías disfrutar, aquí en Forks extrañamos el sol.

―Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas ―comenté sin humor y mi mejor amigo soltó una risotada.

― ¿A quién quieres evitar?

―A Renata― comenté lacónicamente―. En serio Jake, ha estado insoportable desde que se enteró que ustedes venían.

―Es lógico, va a tener competencia. No sé cómo, pero las mujeres tienen un radar para eso.

―No lo creo, no sabe que Bella es la chica de la que estoy enamorado, no le di un nombre―comenté, pero algo me decía que él tenía razón.

―Entonces debo suponer que tu actitud no ha cambiado desde que supiste que vamos para allá, ¿cierto? ―No dije nada y eso fue suficiente para darle la razón a Jake― ¿Ves? Las mujeres sienten eso. Además, parece que esa chica se la pasa tras de ti.

―No es cierto, solo es una amiga―justifiqué.

―Y vuelves con lo mismo, no sé porqué no la has mandado a la mierda si no la soportas.

―Estoy tratando de cambiar ―admití casi en un susurro―, quiero ser una mejor persona para Bella.

―Eso está bien―el tono de Jake parecía el de un padre orgulloso de su hijo―, pero eso demuéstraselo a Bells cuando estemos allí ―entonces el semblante de Jacob cambió y adquirió una pose seria―. Y ten cuidado Edward, siento que esa chica va a ser un dolor en el trasero.

―Espero que no Jake, porque su abuela es intima amiga de la mía e ignorarla no va a ser cómodo.

― ¡Agh! No me recuerdes a tu abuela ―el buen humor de Jake se había esfumado y eso no era algo que se viera con frecuencia. Pero no podía culparlo.

―Lo siento de nuevo―me disculpé nuevamente por las acciones de mi abuela cuando conoció a Jacob y su familia.

―No te preocupes Ed, la loca es tu abuela, no tú―sonrió de nuevo, pero se veía algo forzado―. Además, hace mucho tiempo lo superé ―lo miré con tristeza porque recordaba perfectamente los ojos llorosos de mi amigo preguntándome si ya no podíamos ser amigos. Ese día la abuela había tratado con desdén a los Black simplemente por ser "nativos americanos" como ella los llamó y no tardó en recomendarles a mis padres que no fomentaran la amistad entre Jake y yo simplemente porque no era correcto para la formación del nieto de un inglés tan notable como lo era el abuelo Edward. La comida terminó con la apresurada partida de los Black de casa, con mis padres discutiendo con la abuela y el abuelo ignorándola mientras me consolaba diciendo que la abuela estaba loca y que no tenía nada de malo en que jugara el tiempo que quisiera con Jake. Ambos solo teníamos cinco años.

―Lo sé y lamentó que tengas que venir aquí ― Jacob negó con la cabeza pero no escuché lo que dijo porque en ese momento tocaron a la puerta―Shhh, espera Jake, alguien está allá afuera ―Él se calló de inmediato y yo me levanté y caminé con cuidado hasta la ventana para inspeccionar que Renata no se le hubiera escapado a Jenks. Solté el aire que estaba reteniendo al verla sentada en el mismo lugar junto a mi abuela y la suya, solo que ahora mis primas y Alice las acompañaban. Reí al ver su cara de fastidio mientras miraba a Alice hablar y hacer movimientos exagerados con las manos.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta y fui hasta ella con rapidez, la abrí y me encontré con la sonrisa burlona de Rosalie.

― ¿Escondiéndote de la zorra como un pequeño conejo asustado? ―Al escuchar mi bufido rió y yo la metí de un jalón a mi habitación.

―No quiero lidiar con ella ahora, eso es todo―respondí, mientras volvía a tomar asiento frente a mi computadora.

―Por supuesto ―se burló de nuevo, así que miré la pantalla y la ignoré, pero ella continuó―, aunque te puedo asegurar que se muere de ganas por subir hasta aquí y no dudo que lo haya intentado.

―No lo logrará mientras el señor Jenks esté con ellas ―repuse y mientras ella se acomodaba en mi cama, le hablé a Jake: ―Ok amigo, ¿qué decías?

―Solo que no me importa soportar a tu abuela por un tiempo, mientras Bella pueda alejarse de aquí ―al mencionar a Bella, todos mis sentidos se concentraron en él.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ella está bien? Vulturi no se ha acercado a ella, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos Jacob, contéstame!

― ¿Qué pasa con Bella? ―preguntó Rose levantándose de la cama y colocándose junto a mí.

―Les respondería si me dejaran… por cierto, ¡hola rubia!, que bueno verte.

―Sí, todos estamos contentos, ¡pero responde, ya! ―grité y solo conseguí que Rosalie me pellizcara.

―Cállate y déjalo hablar ―después volvió a mirar a Jacob― ¡Hey tú!, ahora si puedes hablar ―ambos sonrieron y yo los fulminé con la mirada.

―Como decía, Bella necesita alejarse un poco de aquí ―iba a preguntar de nuevo, pero Jacob adivinó mis intenciones y rápidamente dijo―. No, Edward, Alec no se ha acercado a ella, pero no por eso deja de estar triste, además que desde hace algunos días la noto ansiosa.

―Mi Bella ―susurré triste porque aún estuviera así, además de que intuía que esa ansiedad se debía al e-mail que le había enviado.

― ¿Alguien quiere explicarme qué pasó? ¿Por qué Bella tendría que cuidarse de Alec?

―Bueno, digamos que Bella conoció el tipo de persona que es Alec Vulturi de la peor manera ―contestó Jacob. Sentí el cuerpo de Rosalie tensarse y por simple curiosidad la miré, topándome con su rostro completamente pálido.

― ¿Ella es-está bien? ¿Y Emmett? ―no me sorprendió ver a Rosalie tan afectada, era obvio que lo estaría ya que Bella era su amiga. Sin embargo, su mirada guardaba algo más, como si estuviera recordando algo. Y por un momento algo pasó entre Jacob y Rosalie, una especie de entendimiento el cual no comprendí y no me gustó nada no hacerlo, sentía que me estaban excluyendo de algo.

―Ella está bien dentro de lo posible Rose, tal vez un poco más callada que de costumbre, pero bien y bueno, podrás imaginarte que Emmett la cuida mucho más que antes, prácticamente no la deja sola, pero ella no se queja. El que si no quedó muy bien fue Alec.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó Rose mirando atentamente a Jacob.

―Porque Bella se defendió y lo golpeó ―dije y Rose rompió el contacto visual con mi amigo para mirarme a mí. Lo que no esperé es que su rostro se distorsionara por la furia.

― ¿Tú ya sabías esto y no me lo dijiste? ¡Por Dios, Edward! Ella también es mi amiga, ¿recuerdas?

―Lo sé, pero Bella no quería que nadie lo supiera.

―Entonces, ¿cómo es que tú lo sabes? No creo que Bella te haya llamado exclusivamente para decirte que Vulturi la atacó ¡Debiste decírmelo! ― justo cuando iba a pedirle que bajara la voz, la puerta se abrió llamando nuestra atención, pues Renesmee, quien estaba de pie en la puerta, estaba cual estatua, pálida como la nieve y los ojos llameando de furia, miedo y dolor. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

―Jacob, ¿puedes explicarle a Rosalie que fue lo que pasó para que entienda por qué Bella no quería que nadie supiera? Tengo algo que hacer ―no esperé su respuesta, simplemente me levanté y salí detrás de mi prima. No sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero lo intuía, y tenía que explicarle y tranquilizarla.

Definitivamente, hoy no era mi día.

.

.

.

.

**Rosalie POV**

_Vamos Rosalie, mantén la mirada fija en la ventanilla._

Me repetía una y otra vez para evitar soltarme a reír como una loca histérica o seguir mordiendo mis uñas por la ansiedad de la llegada de Emmett… bueno, y de Bella y Jacob, también.

―Es que, en serio, no entiendo a Edward ―Alice, como siempre, venía hablando sobre la conducta bipolar de su hermano― Pasa días en enfado permanente y después tiene una crisis de destruir lo que encuentra y ahora no para de sonreír. De verdad, no lo entiendo.

Volví a reprimir la risa, mientras la incredulidad se iba adueñando de mí, ya que no podía creer que Alice, alias "la vidente", no hubiera notado lo que le pasaba a Edward. Si hasta yo lo había descubierto desde hace tiempo y eso que no era la persona más observadora del mundo, aunque el hecho de pasar demasiado tiempo con Edward en los últimos meses fuese clave.

Ante un nuevo episodio de quejas respecto a Edward por parte de Alice, escuché a Nessie carraspear, tal vez evitando reírse tal como yo lo estaba haciendo. La miré y en cuanto nos miramos, supe que tenía razón. Lo que no me esperé, es que Bree, la niña que parecía vivir en su propio mundo y seguía a Alice a todos lados, hablara como si fuera del clima.

― ¿En serio no lo sabes? Edward está enamorado, por eso está más tonto que de costumbre ―aunque iba en el asiento trasero del Porche amarillo de Alice y ella iba al volante, pude ver perfectamente como su rostro sorprendido, emocionado y enojado se giraban hacia Bree y supe que ya no podría reprimir la risa, pero el ruido de un claxon así como el brusco movimiento del auto lo evitaron.

― ¿Podrías tener más cuidado? ―se quejó Nessie junto a mí, pero Alice la ignoró y preguntó.

― ¿Có-cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿De-de quien? ―La inteligente respuesta de Bree fue encogerse de hombros y seguir mirando por la ventana. Y entonces la mirada de Alice se concentró en Nessie y en mí a través del espejo retrovisor, y eso no disminuyó la intensidad del mensaje que lanzaba.

"_Hablen o las haré hablar de forma dolorosa"._

Muchas gracias Bree, ahora tendremos que lidiar con la loca "yo sé todo de todos".

La ignoré, así como ella me había estado ignorando… Bueno, no me ignoraba del todo, pero, ¡carajo! si se portaba muy fría conmigo y aunque ahora sabía que todo era por Emmett, eso no quitaba lo incomoda que me hacía sentir, sobre todo porque es mi cuñada. Además, aunque sabía que Edward se había portado como un estúpido cabrón con ella por culpa de la zorra inglesa, ella también debió haberse acercado a él, yo no podía imaginarme estar un día sin hablarle a Jasper.

Todavía podía sentir la mirada de Alice clavada en mi, cuando Nessie interrumpió mi momento reflexivo y dijo sorprendiéndome.

―No nos mires así, nosotras no tenemos la culpa que tus poderes de psíquica no hayan funcionado y no hayas visto lo obvio ―Alice dejó de fulminarme a mí y pasó a hacer lo mismo con Renesmee―. Aunque no te voy a decir de quién, solo diré que sumes 1 más 1 y verás que el resultado es más que obvio.

Miré a Renesmee con incredulidad porque, si bien no revelo nada en concreto, era obvio que la actitud de Edward había cambiado desde que supo que Bella, _mi_ oso y Jacob vendrían y ese 1+1 era la clave… Alice no tardaría demasiado en averiguarlo.

Llegamos a la enorme casa de la abuela Cullen y Alice estacionó el auto de forma brusca, algo extraño, ya que ella trataba con sumo cuidado a su coche, además de que con su movimiento brusco por poco y choca con el auto de Carlisle. Alice entró con rapidez a la casa, seguida como siempre por Bree, mientras Nessie y yo entrabamos con más calma. Al parecer mi pequeña cuñada había olvidado las bolsas de compras que llenaban su cajuela, pues parecía que había comprado todo el centro comercial. No me malinterpreten, yo amo comprar, pero creo que Alice exagera… espero que Jasper ya tenga previsto la obsesión compulsiva de su futura esposa por las compras.

A lo lejos vi como el señor Jenks llegaba hasta Alice y Bree, seguramente para ponerla al tanto de la salud de Esme y los hechos de la casa. Pero antes de que llegáramos con ellos, tomé a Nessie del brazo y la detuve.

― ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Alice? Sabes que no es tonta y lo averiguará de inmediato ―Nessie rodó los ojos y se soltó de mi agarre con impaciencia, por lo que añadí―, además, si Edward se entera, nos matará.

―Número uno: Edward no se va a enterar ―más que una afirmación, sonó como amenaza―, y número dos ―Nessie me apartó del pasillo, para que Alice y Bree no pudieran vernos―, a pesar de que muchas veces me desagrade que Alice quiera manejar la vida de todos, creo que ella es la única que podría a ayudar a Edward con Bella ―Fruncí el ceño, porque todavía no veía el punto aquí, por lo que ella bufó y añadió―. Seamos sinceras Rose, yo no soy tan amiga de Bella que digamos y ustedes dos ya no son tan cercanas como antes ―Abrí la boca para protestar, pero ella habló primero―. No lo niegues, porque sabes que es verdad.

¡Y maldición!, desgraciadamente ella tenía razón. Pero sabía que nuestra lejanía no había comenzado por mi amistad con Edward, sino que Bella se había ido alejando de nosotros desde mucho antes de que nos mudáramos a Forks. Todo por culpa del cabrón de James. Y aunque Jasper y yo intentamos hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y continuar con nuestra amistad con Bella, ella se fue cerrando en sí misma y nada fue lo mismo.

Después vino la mudanza y nos topamos con los Cullen y el chico Black, con el que Bella pareció congeniar de inmediato, mientras Alice se volvía el centro del universo de mi hermano y Edward se ganaba un lugar en mi corazón. Cursi, pero el idiota se había convertido en mi mejor amigo.

Y aunque no culpaba a Bella por alejarse, porque por más que lo intentara no podía comprender completamente por todo lo que había pasado, dolía saber que mi mejor amiga desde pequeñas, aquella niña que Emmett, Jasper y yo siempre tratamos de proteger, se había ido. O más bien, el maldito de James poco a poco había acabado con ella.

―Tienes razón ―acepté con pesar ganándome una mirada compresiva de Nessie―. Ojalá que la pequeña logre que por lo menos esos dos hablen cordialmente ―decidí guardar mi sospecha de que algo había pasado entre Edward y Bella aquel día de la cena de despedida que organizaron nuestras madres. Podía intuir que había sido doloroso, por los rostros que ambos mostraron después de que desaparecieran de la fiesta, además de la abrupta partida de Edward y la mirada de tristeza de Bella cuando se llegaba a mencionar a alguno de los Cullen, sobre todo a Edward.

―Necesitamos su apoyo ―nos interrumpió Bree con su voz tranquila, impidiendo que siguiéramos con nuestra conversación.

― ¿Qué pasa B? ―preguntó extrañada Nessie a su hermana.

―Pasa que la insoportable Gertrude Collins vino a tomar el té con la abuela y, ¿adivinen quién vino con ella? ― ¡genial!, para rematar el horrible día que estaba teniendo, ahora tenía que soportar a esa estúpida… Aunque pensándolo bien, molestarla tal vez me distrajera de pensar en Em. Seguí escuchando a Alice― El señor JJ me dijo que Edward está encerrado en su cuarto para evitarla y que Renata ya ha intentado subir para buscarlo, aunque él ya le dijo que no está.

―No lo culpo, es insufrible ―mencionó Bree haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

― ¿Alice? ―preguntó Renesmee mirándola. Hice lo mismo y Alice tenía los ojos y la boca abierta con horror.

―Por favor, por favor, díganme que Renata no es _la_ chica ―la seguí mirando sin entender por qué suplicaba, y en cuanto lo comprendí, mi cuerpo sufrió una oleada de enojo y asco por igual.

― ¡Por Dios Alice! ¿Cómo se te ocurre tan siquiera insinuar eso? ―exclamó Nessie con horror y yo la apoyé al instante, porque Edward podía ser un imbécil, pero estaba segura que no tenía malos gustos… Aunque todavía seguía pensando qué había visto en Lisa para enamorarse, por sus pocas descripciones de ella era más que obvio que era una completa zorra.

―No Alice, Renata no es _ella,_ aunque se muera de ganas ―y por eso, estoy segura que se va a volver un dolor en el trasero para todos.

―Ya no molesten a Alice ―protestó Bree, mirándonos ceñuda, pero inmediatamente regresó a su pose relajada―. Mejor concentrémonos en mantener a esa chica horrible lejos de mi primo.

―Entonces ―Nessie suspiró con desgana y dijo resignadamente―, vayamos a tomar el té con la abuela.

Alice encabezó la marcha hacia el jardín y reí bajito cuando noté que el señor Jenks suspiraba con alivio en cuanto nos vio ir hacía donde aquellas quejumbrosas viejitas estaban acompañadas de una más que frustrada y fastidiada Renata.

―Queridas niñas―saludó la señora Elizabeth al vernos―, permítanme brindarles mi compañía y la de mis invitadas, ya que Esme, como siempre, está en su habitación con mi hijo y mi querido Edward no se encuentra, aunque nunca lo vi salir ―suspiró con desilusión por la partida de Edward y yo sonreí con más fuerza―. Lamento que su llegada no sea a la hora apropiada para tomar té, ya que se toma exactamente a las cinco en punto y…

―No te preocupes abuela, preferimos tomar una limonada―la interrumpió Alice, ganándose una mueca ofendida por parte de las señoras y una sonrisa de satisfacción de las demás; Renata estaba más concentrada en mirar hacia la casa.

―Mary Alice, ¡¿qué son esos modales?! ―se quejó con indignación la abuela Lizzy, como insistía en que la llamaran, incluso Jasper y yo teníamos que hacerlo. ¡Carajo con la abuelita y su jodida hora del té!

―Estoy de acuerdo con Alice, hace demasiado calor para tomar té―Nessie le sonrió a Alice demostrándole su apoyo, lo que enojó más a la anciana.

― ¡Renesmee, no puedo creer que no aceptes tomar una taza de té con tu abuela y sus invitadas, William y Caroline te han educado mejor!―ante la alusión a la falta de buena educación que evidentemente iba dedicada a Alice y por consiguiente a Esme, Alice contrajo el rostro en una sonrisa que nada tenía de amigable. También Nessie frunció el ceño con disgusto por la manera en que su abuela había pronunciado su nombre.

―Señor Jenks, ¿podría traernos un vaso de té helado, por favor? ―la tranquila vocecita de Bree se escuchó en el tenso silencio que siguió a las palabras de la abuela Lizzy―, así todas estamos contentas, la abuela obtiene su té y nosotras conseguimos refrescarnos.

―Inmediatamente señorita Bree―Jenks comenzó a caminar y en eso vi mi oportunidad de irme de aquí… No se me ocurría nada para molestar a Renata y la abuela había colmado mi paciencia, además necesitaba hablar con Edward.

―Discúlpenme, pero debo irme ―me puse de pie, pero la voz de la abuela Lizzy se volvió a escuchar.

―Rosalie querida, espera y acompáñanos ―_Primero muerta abuela_, pensé con sorna. Me hubiera encantado decírselo en su cara, pero no quería que las chicas tuvieran que soportar los ácidos comentarios de la querida anciana, así que solo sonreí y dije:

―Lo lamento, pero debo hacer otras cosas y estoy un poco cansada―al parecer, esas palabras fueron mágicas, ya que de inmediato la atención de Renata se posó en mí. Ella intuía que iría a ver a Edward y lo dejó claro cuando dijo.

―Yo también voy adentro, acompañaré a Rosalie a la puerta ―ya iba a seguirme cuando, por fin, ambas abuelas hicieron algo bueno para variar.

―Por supuesto que no Renata, eso es trabajo de la servidumbre ―se quejó la señora Collins y la abuela Cullen la secundó.

―Ven aquí querida y sigamos disfrutando del té―ante las palabras de las ancianas, Renata tuvo que regresar a su asiento y le sonreí con burla, mientras ella me miraba con odio.

_Supéralo niña, ninguna de nosotras va a permitir que te acerques a Edward. _

Las chicas supieron entender mi mensaje hacia la estúpida y sonrieron. El equipo anti-zorra estaba en guardia.

… …

… …

Cuando entré de nuevo a la casa, Jenks ya iba de salida con el té helado para las chicas.

―El joven Edward está en su habitación ―me susurró al pasar, mirando a todos lados disimuladamente.

―Gracias señor Jenks, es usted un ángel ―le sonreí en agradecimiento y no sólo por ayudar a Edward, sino porque soportaba las excentricidades de la abuelita con la paciencia de un santo.

Seguí mi camino rumbo a la habitación de Edward, mirando detrás de mí para asegurarme de que Renata no me hubiera seguido y mantuve la vigilancia hasta que llegué a la puerta. Alice me estaba pegando lo paranoica. Rodé los ojos por el ruido que estaba haciendo Edward al hablar; si lo que quería era ocultarse, no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Toqué y esperé y no evité la risa que me provocó ver la cara de pánico de Edward.

― ¿Escondiéndote de la zorra como un pequeño conejo asustado? ―Edward bufó y eso me provocó más risa.

―No quiero lidiar con ella ahora, eso es todo―dijo mientras me jalaba adentro y después se iba a su computadora.

―Por supuesto, aunque te puedo asegurar que se muere de ganas por subir hasta aquí y no dudo que lo haya intentado ―dije y me acerqué a la cama, mientras Edward hablaba con alguien.

―Ok amigo, ¿qué decías?

―Solo que no me importa soportar a tu abuela por un tiempo, mientras Bella pueda alejarse de aquí ―miré hacia la pantalla y ahí estaba el rostro de Jacob Black. No me extrañó que hablaran de Bella, al parecer era el único tema de conversación interesante para Edward, lo que me extrañó fue el tono preocupado de Black, así como las preguntas que Edward hizo a continuación.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ella está bien? Vulturi no se ha acercado a ella, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos Jacob, contéstame!

― ¿Qué pasa con Bella? ―pregunté acercándome a Edward para hablar con Jacob.

―Les respondería si me dejaran… por cierto, ¡hola rubia!, que bueno verte ―siempre había pensando que la sonrisa de Jacob era agradable y contagiosa. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión su sonrisa era un poco forzada.

―Sí, todos estamos contentos, ¡pero responde, ya! ―la impaciencia de Edward solo me puso nerviosa y lo pellizqué para que se callara, lo que causó que chillara como Alice.

―Cállate y déjalo hablar―dije enfadada y después miré a Jacob― ¡Hey tú!, ahora si puedes hablar ―sonreí y Jacob me imitó, lo que molestó a Edward.

―Como decía, Bella necesita alejarse un poco de aquí, y no Edward, Alec no se ha acercado a ella, pero no por eso deja de estar triste, además que desde hace algunos días la noto ansiosa.

―Mi Bella ―la tristeza fue palpable en el murmullo de Edward, lo que me hizo suspirar, porque lo entendía perfectamente. ¡Estúpido Emmett que me hacía comportarme como una tonta! Pero todavía no tenía claro qué demonios era lo que pasaba con Bella y eso me sacaba de quicio.

― ¿Alguien quiere explicarme qué pasó? ¿Por qué Bella tendría que cuidarse de Alec?

―Bueno, digamos que Bella conoció el tipo de persona que es Alec Vulturi de la peor manera ―mi cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente al escucharlo, porque Edward me había insinuado la clase de persona que era Alec y conociendo lo cruel que era la idiota de Jane, temí lo peor.

― ¿Ella es-está bien? ¿Y Emmett? ―los sucesos que ocurrieron en Phoenix llegaron a mí mente y rogué porque no fuera cierto lo que pensaba. Pero al mirar a Jacob, hubo algo en sus ojos que me hizo entender que él sabía la verdad y también que lo que temía era cierto. Y el temor dio paso a la ira, ¿cómo era posible que pasara lo mismo otra vez?

―Ella está bien dentro de lo posible Rose, tal vez un poco más callada que de costumbre pero bien y bueno, podrás imaginarte que Emmett la cuida mucho más que antes, prácticamente no la deja sola, pero ella no se queja. El que si no quedó muy bien fue Alec.

― ¿Por qué? ―pregunté tratando de controlar mis emociones, Edward estaba demasiado susceptible y lo que menos quería es que descubriera algo.

―Porque Bella se defendió y lo golpeó ―la poca alegría que se formó en mi interior al saber que Bella logró defenderse esta vez se apagó en cuanto la furia me dominó, ahora contra Edward.

― ¿Tú ya sabías esto y no me lo dijiste? ¡Por Dios Edward! Ella también es mi amiga, ¿recuerdas?

―Lo sé, pero Bella no quería que nadie lo supiera―por supuesto, típico de Bella de ocultar las cosas.

―Entonces, ¿cómo es que tú lo sabes? No creo que Bella te haya llamado exclusivamente para decirte que Vulturi la atacó ¡Debiste decírmelo! ―estaba furiosa, pero ya no pude reclamarle nada a este par de idiotas porque Renesmee apareció en la puerta y por su cara supe que nos había escuchado. Bien, eso no me importaba ahora.

―Jacob, puedes explicarle a Rosalie que fue lo que pasó para que entienda por qué Bella no quería que nadie supiera. Tengo algo que hacer ―Edward se levantó y siguió a su prima, seguramente para que no dijera nada.

Y en cuanto él salió por la puerta, me giré y miré directamente a Jacob.

― ¿Qué mierda pasó exactamente con Vulturi?

―La atacó y quiso abusar de ella, pero Bella se defendió y lo impidió ―resumió con un tono apesadumbrado y furioso a la vez y el entendimiento cruzó por sus ojos.

―Lo sabes, ¿no es cierto?

―Bella me lo contó hace tiempo ―nunca creí ver a Jacob Black con el rostro tenso por la furia y los ojos refulgiendo por la ira, pero las tragedias de la vida podían convertir en seres sedientos de venganza a las personas con los corazones más nobles… Mis amigos y yo lo sabíamos muy bien.

―Jacob, ¿ella en verdad está bien? ―mi pregunta sonó suplicante― Yo no entiendo por qué no nos hiso caso y se alejó de Alec, no sé por qué pasó otra vez, no… y Emmett― mi mente no dejaba de recordar al maldito de James tratando de lastimar a Bella mientras mi amiga suplicaba que la dejara en paz… Después la dolorosa mirada de Emmett al ver a su hermana postrada en la cama del hospital después del accidente.―. Esto es una mierda.

―Sí lo es, todo este asunto con Vulturi la hicieron recordar lo que pasó con el imbécil de su ex, además de que se siente culpable por defender a Alec de todos nosotros y darse cuenta que se equivocó, sobre todo con Edward.

―Si se siente mal por Edward, debe estar peor de lo que creí ―el rostro del chico Black perdió un poco de la ira que proyectaba y su mirada dio paso a un destello burlón, aunque nuevamente una sombra lo cubrió―. La verdad, no creí que vinieran.

―Emmett y yo creemos que necesita distraerse y además ella los extraña mucho, pero hay otra razón ―mi corazón vibró como solía hacerlo cuando nombraban a Emmett pero eso no fue lo que llamó mi atención―. Charlie y Renée han estado discutiendo últimamente, aunque Bella me dice que frente a ellos actúan como si no pasara nada.

― ¿Charlie y Renée discutiendo? ―pregunté con extrañeza―, pero si son una de las parejas más lindas que conozco.

―Lo sé, yo pienso lo mismo. Pero Bella y Emmett los han escuchado discutir por lo que pasó con Bella y ella se siente culpable.

― ¡Maldición! ―exclamé enfadada― Jacob, ¿algo más que haya pasado en nuestra ausencia? ¿Sequía en Forks? ¿Crisis de musgo en el bosque? ¿Que la perra de Tanya se haya convertido en la virgen María?

―No, simplemente Emmett le regaló un perro a Bella ―sonreí sin poder evitarlo porque entendí por qué Bella se llevaba tan bien con él, era fácil hablar y bromear con el chico Black, además de que parecía ser de las únicas personas que comprendían mi sentido del humor―. Se llama Rocko, por cierto.

―Emmett siempre quiso un perro ―susurré e inmediatamente me golpeé mentalmente por ello. Estaba bien que me agradara hablar con Jacob, pero todavía no éramos lo suficiente cercanos como para ser tan tonta y confesarle mi amor no correspondido por Emmett.

―Y tú lo debes saber muy bien ―lo miré con furia y él puso cara de circunstancias… si el idiota de Edward abrió la boca y le dijo algo a Jacob, los iba a castrar a ambos y no iba a sentir ningún remordimiento― ¡Espera! Edward no me dijo nada, es solo que se ve a kilómetros lo que tú sientes por él ―Sí, definitivamente tendría que ir buscando mi equipo castra-idiotas―, y es más que obvio que Emmett también te ama.

―Eso no es cierto ―dije enfadada pero mi voz sonó más dolida que otra cosa―, además no quiero hablar de eso.

―De acuerdo, olvida lo que dije ―el celular de Jacob comenzó a sonar y después de checarlo, dijo: ―Es Bella, está muy ansiosa por el viaje y se ha de estar trepando por las paredes de su casa porque no tiene nada que hacer, tengo que irme.

―Muy bien, un placer hablar contigo y eso.

―Sí, yo también te quiero rubia ―ambos sonreímos― ¡Ah!, y dile a Edward que no se olvide de ir por nosotros al aeropuerto.

―Créeme, no lo va a olvidar.

―Entonces, hasta pronto Rose ―entonces, la pantalla se oscureció.

¡Joder! ¿Acaso todo el mundo sabía lo que sentía por Emmett? Obviamente todos no, porque el imbécil no lo había captado.

¡Aggh¡ ¿Y ahora qué hago?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward POV **

―Nessie, espera por favor―grité mientras corría detrás de ella ¡Rayos! ¿a quién se le ocurrió hacer esta casa tan grande? Además, yo preocupado escondiéndome de Renata y estoy gritando como loco persiguiendo a mi prima.

Ella obviamente no me hizo caso y continuó corriendo.

Aminoré el paso conforme iba llegando al lugar que solía ser el refugio de Nessie en la casa de la abuela: el desván. Y no me equivoqué, ya que sus sollozos eran audibles desde afuera. Entré con cuidado, aunque era evidente que Nessie sabía que la encontraría. Ella estaba de pie, cerca de la pequeña ventana cuya luz iluminaba el lugar.

― ¿Ella lo sabe? ―ya no sollozaba pero su voz evidenciaba que había llorado.

―Sí, Alec se lo dijo.

― ¿Le hizo lo mismo que a mí? ―sus brazos se cerraron en torno a su cintura y odié ver de nuevo a mi prima tan vulnerable.

―Lo intentó, pero ella se defendió y después Jacob la ayudó ―su cuerpo se tensionó aún más al escuchar el nombre de mi amigo.

―Claro, Bella recibe la ayuda del gran Jacob y todos felices, ¿no? ―el tono ácido con que habló me sorprendió.

―No entiendo por qué lo dices.

― ¿No es obvio? ―Nessie se dio la vuelta y me miró fijamente― Ella tiene a Jacob como un perro detrás de ella, Alec la desea y por último, te tenemos a ti, Edward Cullen, el chico por el que todas las chicas morirían, enamorado de ella ―la miré estupefacto por sus palabras.

― ¿Te estás escuchando? Ya te dije que Jacob y Bella solo son amigos ―Nessie bufó―, y si crees que desear a una chica te da derecho para abusar de ella, estás loca y de mis sentimientos no hables, ese no es el tema.

― Claro, el tema es que ella obtiene todo, ¿y qué hay de mí? ―gritó mirándome furiosa― ¿Quién impidió que ese hijo de puta jugara conmigo? ¿Quién me ayudó a mí para que él no me jodiera la vida?

―Cálmate Renesmee.

― ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Se suponía que nadie tenía que enterarse, ¡nunca! Y ahora ella lo sabe y se lo dirá a Jacob y por su culpa él nunca me querrá… Y tú, en vez de hacer algo para que ella no diga nada, la apoyas ¡Tú eres mi primo, tu lealtad debe estar conmigo! Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de todo.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― pregunté aunque intuía qué es lo que me iba a decir.

― ¡Que es tu culpa! ¡Por ti Alec se acercó a mí y me lastimó! Ojalá se hubiera acostado con Bella, tal vez así te sentirías mal ―no pude contenerme más, me acerqué a ella y la tomé de los brazos con la furia que recorría mi cuerpo, además de la frustración y la desesperación porque esta chica frente a mi no era mi prima, era una chica amargada por sus mismos errores y el desamor de Jacob. Y aunque todo el tiempo pensé que todo había sido culpa mía, en ese momento entendí que no era del todo cierto.

―Escúchame bien Renesmee, Bella no tiene la culpa de tus errores ni de los míos, ella no merecía que Alec la lastimara.

― ¿Y yo sí?

― ¡Por supuesto que no, pero él no te forzó ni te amenazo para que accedieras a acostarte con él!

― ¡Lo hice porque creí que me amaba!

―Lo sé y ese fue mi error, no estar al pendiente de ti. Pero tú decidiste mantenerlo en secreto, te veías con él a escondidas y nunca dijiste con quien salías, simplemente te apartaste y accediste a acostarte con él, aún cuando no lo amabas lo suficiente y eso es tu culpa, porque te juro Renesmee, si hubiera sabido con quién salías, hubiera hecho todo lo posible por apartarte de él, por algo era mi amigo ―tomé aire tratando de calmarme, porque mi prima había comenzado a llorar de nuevo―, así que no digas que todo es mi culpa porque no es cierto y te exijo que dejes a Bella en paz.

―Lo único que te preocupa es que Bella no te odie más de lo que ya lo hace ―susurró y yo cerré los ojos por el dolor que sus palabras me estaban causando―. Eres un egoísta.

―Guardé tu secreto cuando la chica que amo se hacía amiga de ese cabrón y por tratar de protegerte a ti, ella estuvo a punto de ser violada y yo no estuve junto a ella para protegerla; de haberle dicho la verdad nada habría pasado, te preferí a ti y dejé que ella me odiara y sé que soy egoísta pero no en este caso ―la solté y caminé hacía la puerta, era mejor que la dejara sola para que pensara y yo también necesitaba estar solo. Cuando ya iba a salir, me detuve y le dije― No es culpa de mi Bella ni de nadie que Jacob no te quiera como tú quieres, ya deberías entenderlo.

… …

… …

Aeropuerto O'Hare de Chicago; 11:43 hrs.

Faltaban algunos minutos para que el avión donde venía mi Bella y compañía, aterrizara. Por fortuna el vuelo no se había retrasado, porque si seguía jalándome el cabello a causa de los nervios, cuando Bella llegara ya iba a estar calvo.

Me levanté de improviso queriendo comprar algo para ella, no sé, un chocolate, o una bolsa de papas o galletas, probablemente tendría hambre y me sentía con el deber de alimentarla.

― ¿A dónde vas hijo? ―preguntó Carlisle apartando la mirada de su celular y me veía a mí. En verdad admiraba el nivel de paciencia que mi padre tenía, porque en casi media hora que teníamos en el aeropuerto esperando, él sólo se había dedicado a revisar cosas en el móvil y por supuesto, mandarse mensajes con mi mamá.

―A comprar, ¿quieren algo? ―me vi obligado a preguntar, aunque la verdad no me interesaba. Lo que me enfadó fue la sutil mirada que compartieron mi padre y Alice, de quien no me había podido deshacer. Ella había insistido en venir y Carlisle, consintiéndola como siempre, no se había negado por más que le expliqué que no cabríamos todos en el auto de papá. Así que, ignorándome como siempre, ella había venido con papá mientras a mí me habían obligado a traer mi Volvo. Y esas miraditas que había visto entre Carlisle y Alice ya me estaban sacando de quicio.

―Una barra de granola por favor ―pidió Alice y me sonrió… Como lo había estado haciendo desde ayer.

― ¿Y tú, papá?

―Estoy bien hijo, gracias.

―Bien ―sin más me giré y caminé directo a la zona de maquinas expendedoras. Tal vez podría tardarme el tiempo suficiente y regresar justo a tiempo del aterrizaje. Bien, veamos ¿qué le gustaría más a Bella? Como dije, un chocolate estaría bien o una paleta pero, ¿y si, como a mí, le gustan más las cosas saladas?

Tal vez tengamos eso en común, porque lo único dulce que me gustaba era cualquier cosa con chocolate que mi mamá hacía, un pastel, brownies, crepas, galletas… pero la condición es que llevara chocolate. De lo demás, prefería lo salado.

Recuerdo que Bella una vez comió papas fritas en el almuerzo, fue aquella vez que al tocarla sentí la electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo, como fuegos artificiales… Fue la primera vez que no fui tan idiota con ella. ¿Alguna vez había visto a Bella comiendo algo dulce?

Elegí la barra de granola de Alice y vi que había una con fresas, ¿le gustaran a Bella las fresas? Supongo que sí, porque su champú tenía ese olor, ese olor que me llevo a descubrir a mi chica del piano. Bien, la barra de granola y fresas sería buena opción pero, ¿si no le gusta la granola? ¡Aggh! Volví a jalarme el cabello por decimo quinta vez y terminé comprando dos paquetes de galletas con trozos de chocolate, un jugo de arándanos y para Emmett y Jacob unas bolsitas de frituras.

Mientras caminaba de regreso hacia donde estaban Alice y mi papá, chequé mi reloj; 11:52. ¡Rayos! ¿El tiempo iba más lento ahora? En verdad quieren que me quede calvo, esperen, ¿a Bella le gustaran los calvos? ¡Aghh me estoy volviendo loco!

― Toma ―le dije a Alice y le di su barra de granola. Ella me sonrió de nuevo de esa forma rara y me agradeció, aunque siguió mirándome.

― ¿Te vas a comer todo eso? ―preguntó mirando lo que traía en las manos.

―No ―y mis nervios aumentaron, pero por miedo a que Alice me descubriera―, bueno, no ahora, es para el camino, por si me da hambre.

―Claro ―Alice volvió a sonreír y volvió a mirar a Carlisle, quien también sonrió. De acuerdo, esto ya es incomodo.

Decidí ignorarlos y me senté junto a papá y haciendo como él, tomé el celular para entretenerme. Jugué un rato a ayudar a un mono a subir por árboles y paredes, pero me aburrí y mejor jugué Ahorcado, pero también me aburrió, así que me fui a las imágenes. Tenía almacenadas muchas imágenes que Alice, Jacob o Nessie me enviaban, además de fotografías que ya había descargado en mi computadora, era buen momento para borrarlas.

Pasé una a una cada imagen y al llegar a una donde salíamos Renesmee y yo, suspiré cansado. Ella y yo no habíamos hablado desde nuestra discusión y aunque solo había pasado un día, me sentía mal, por no pensar en lo mal que ella se había sentido todo este tiempo, además de que debería haber sospechado que Alec le diría la verdad. Nessie pensaba que lo pasado había sido solo por una apuesta, pero Alec me había aclarado que todo era para vengarse de mí y para no hacerla sufrir más, decidí dejarla con esa idea. Y ella había sabido todo este tiempo que había sido culpa mía… Aunque lo que le dije fue cierto, Alec no la obligó a estar con él como quiso hacerlo con Bella, así que aunque había sido engañada, ella también tenía parte de culpa por ocultar su relación con Alec.

Pero tal vez yo no le hubiera dicho nada de mi culpabilidad precisamente porque no quería que ella se enojara conmigo. Quizá, era más egoísta de lo que había creído.

― ¡Ya es hora! ―gritó Alice sacándome de mis funestos pensamientos. Los tres nos levantamos y caminamos hacia el gran ventanal donde se veía como el avión descendía. E inevitablemente mis nervios regresaron y aumentaron.

Casi diez minutos después de que el avión aterrizara, los pasajeros comenzaron a descender del mismo y otros cinco minutos más tarde, por más que buscaba a mi Bella entre las personas que iban ingresando a la sala o por lo menos al enorme mastodonte que era Emmett, no vi a ninguno.

No fue hasta que escuché el chillido de alegría que dio Alice que vislumbre entre la multitud el enorme cuerpo de Emmett, seguido del de mi mejor amigo y por último la delicada y tentadora figura de mi Bella, caminando con cuidado para, supongo, evitar caerse, aunque eso no evitó que se tropezara un poco y chocara con un idiota rubio que, en cuanto la miró, cambió su gesto agrio y le sonrió, mirándola más de la cuenta y de forma inapropiada.

_¡Aléjate amigo, ella es mía!_ ―gritó mi mente y estuve totalmente de acuerdo.

―Vamos Bells, no te retrases ―gritó Emmett acercándose a ella y ayudándole, al mismo tiempo que fulminaba con la mirada a aquel rubiecito de mierda…

_¡Cuñado, eres mi héroe!_ ―mi mente volvió a gritar y estando de acuerdo de nuevo, comencé a planear la mejor manera de hablar con él y explicarle lo que había sucedido con Rosalie y Jane.

Finalmente llegaron hasta donde nos encontrábamos y me forcé por no comerme con la mirada a Bella, ya que no quería que se alterara. Me acerqué a Jacob con rapidez y lo abracé con fuerza.

―Bienvenido Jake ―él me devolvió el abrazo y ambos sonreímos. Alice me separó para abrazarlo también.

―Esperamos que hayan tenido un buen vuelo ―dijo mi papá mientras les sonreía. Emmett se acercó hasta él y le dio la mano.

―Estuvo bien y muchas gracias Carlisle por permitirnos quedarnos en su casa ―mi papá asintió.

―No hay nada que agradecer, es un gusto que hayan venido, además Esme no iba a permitir que se quedaran en ningún otro lado.

―Gracias ―volvió a decir Emmett y después se giró hacia Alice―. Duende malévola, ¿cómo has estado?

―Mucho mejor que tú, supongo ―dijo ella y se acercó a abrazarlo. Cuando se separaron, él me miró y dijo fríamente.

―Edward.

―Emmett ―respondí sin emoción. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con él, si seguíamos así, nunca me va a permitir acercarme a Bella… Creo que no sólo a ella tengo que demostrarle que he cambiado, aunque al final sea solo su opinión la que me importaba. Después, Alice se abalanzó sobre Bella y solo porque Emmett las sostuvo, no cayeron al suelo.

―Bella, te extrañé tanto, tanto ―se separó de ella y comenzó a dar brinquitos, como siempre―, pero ahora estás aquí, vamos a hacer muchas cosas, ya verás.

―Bienvenida a Chicago, Bella ―habló mi padre y Bella sonrió.

―Muchas gracias Carlisle ―y entonces me miró y apreté mis manos en puños para evitar lanzarme a ella como lo había hecho Alice―. Hola Edward.

―Hola Bella ―_Mi amor, te amo, estaba muriéndome lejos de ti, pero ahora puedo volver a respirar…_ Me moría por decírselo, pero no creo que le gustara, además primero teníamos que hablar. De repente, sus ojos brillaron y en su boca se dibujo una sonrisa casi imperceptible, era como si ella supiera todo lo que quería decirle y no podía… Espero que lo haya notado.

Jacob carraspeó y yo salí a la superficie después de haberme sumergido en el mar de chocolate que eran los ojos de Bella, sí, soy un jodido cursi enamorado y no me importa.

―Si no les importa chicos, ¿podemos irnos? Me muero de hambre ―soltó Jacob y aunque estuve a punto de golpearlo por interrumpir el momento Bella y Edward, se lo agradecí cuando noté que Alice nos miraba atentamente.

―Claro Jake, mamá tiene preparada rica comida para todos ―Alice tomó de la mano a Jake mientras que papá platicaba con Emmett, así que Bella y yo nos quedamos juntos… Y solos.

―Este… será mejor q-que vayamos por las ma-maletas, ¿verdad? ―dije totalmente nervioso y sintiéndome un idiota por tartamudear mientras veía como Bella se mordía el labio… ¡Dios! Yo también quiero morderlo y saborearlo.

―Sip ―respondió y volvió a sonreír, como solo ella sabía hacerlo. ¡Caray!, Bella iba a matarme y estoy seguro que disfrutará cada minuto de ello… y creo que yo también.

* * *

_**Je suis-là! De verdad odio iniciar la nota con disculpas por retraso, pero esta vez fue por una buena razón… ¡Tenemos Beta! Chicas, démosle la bienvenida a Diana Méndez, parte del equipo de Betas de FFAD y que ahora colaborará con una servidora para corregir los errorcillos y mega horrores que se me escapan!**_

_**Y bueno, ahora los chicos han llegado a Chicago y ¡ay, ay, vienen los buenos tiempos como lo prometí! **_

_**Por último, para mantenerse informadas sobre fechas de actualización y adelantos sobre el fic, les recomiendo que se unan a mi Facebook y Twitter, los links están en mi perfil. **_

_**Hasta la próxima semana… **_

_**L'S P**_


	25. Chapter 25 Lo que es el amor

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM… la historia es resultado de mi imaginación y de leer y ver demasiadas veces Orgullo y Prejuicio. **

**Capítulo beteado por Diana Méndez, Betas FFAD (****www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction )**

**.**

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capítulo contiene vocabulario y situaciones para mayores de 18 años, si todavía no los tienes ¡sal de aquí! pero si quieres seguir leyendo, es bajo Tú responsabilidad…**

**DEDICADO a todas las chicas que continúan siguiendo la historia y por supuesto, a todas las que se han unido a mí en mi locura… Muchas gracias por su paciencia!**

**.**

**Capítulo 25 Lo que es el amor**

**.**

"**Si te estoy haciendo daño, lo aprendí de ti. Me has enseñado tú, maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti, maldito el maestro y maldita la aprendiz, maldigo lo que amo y te lo debo a ti…" ****Malú**

" **Je sais, un jour, tu lui pardonn'ra à ton tour, d'avoir cru que c'était d' l'amour… » ****Marie Mai**

"**Mañana olvidaré, la noche del ayer, mañana olvidaré, ya no te buscaré…" Natalia Lafourcade**

"**Mi días sin ti no tienen noche, si alguna aparece es inútil dormir, mis días sin ti son un derroche, las horas no tienen principio ni fin…" Shakira**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella POV**

**Casa de los Swan, 5:48 am**

― ¿Tienes los boletos? ― preguntó papá mirando a mi hermano, cuya cara de sueño cambió de inmediato por una de miedo.

―Aquí ―dije moviéndolos frente a ellos mientras papá suspiraba con desaprobación. Rodee los ojos porque a estas alturas, Charlie debería de saber que la memoria de Emmett, muchas veces parece un colador.

―Espero que recuerdes cuidar a tu hermana, Emmett ―La mirada severa de papá se centró en él y vi como Emmett tragó saliva con dificultad mientras asentía con vehemencia. No pude evitar mirarlos mal a los dos.

―No te preocupes Charlie, ambos la cuidaremos ―Jacob sonrió con confianza a mi padre, pareciendo tan fresco como la lechuga a pesar de la hora. Y así, mi amigo se sumó a mi lista de víctimas asesinadas mortalmente por mi mirada.

― ¿Podemos irnos ya? ―dije con fastidio y cansancio. Apenas había dormido, todo gracias al hecho de que, dentro de algunas horas, volvería a ver a Edward.

Mientras Charlie consultaba su reloj y llamaba a mi madre con un moderado grito, Emmett y Jacob metieron las maletas en la cajuela del auto y yo me acomodaba en el asiento trasero. Escuché el golpe seco del cierre de la cajuela y pronto me vi casi engullida entre las inmensas figuras que eran mi hermano y mi amigo, mientras mis padres ocupaban los asientos delanteros en un tenso silencio, posible consecuencia de su pelea de ayer, algo que se supone ni Emmett ni yo debíamos haber escuchado pero no habían sido demasiado sutiles.

Y aunque Emmett me había repetido hasta el cansancio que no era mi culpa que mis padres estuvieran discutiendo últimamente, no podía evitar sentirme así cuando el tema de sus mismas discusiones era yo y lo que había pasado.

El auto comenzó a moverse y el pesar se combinó con el nerviosismo de lo que me deparaba, y comencé a estrujarme las manos intentando calmarme, gesto que había heredado de mi madre.

De repente, sentí un apretón en mi mano y miré a Emmett, cuya mano descansaba sobre la mía.

―Tranquilízate Bells ―susurró y me sonrió―. Duerme, que estoy seguro, apenas lo hiciste anoche.

Demasiado nerviosa y cansada como para protestar, me acomodé mejor y recargué mi cabeza en el hombro de mi hermano, cerrando los ojos. Sin embargo, apenas estaba dejándome ir hacia el sueño cuando volví a sentir otro apretón a mi mano mucho más fuerte que el anterior, que me hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato y voltear a ver a Emmett.

― ¿Em? ―pregunté bajito para no interrumpir la charla que Jacob y mi padre tenían. Aunque la cháchara de Jacob dejó de tener importancia en cuanto Emmett volteó su rostro hacia mí y me sorprendí al ver el cambio repentino en su expresión. Sus ojos estaban abiertos con sorpresa y horror, sin el rastro de la chispa tierna que tenía hace unos minutos, su boca abierta en un grito mudo y su rostro desprovisto de todo color, tal y como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― volví a preguntar, preocupada por su apariencia.

―É-él a-allí― miré hacía donde Emmett estaba señalando, justo en el patio delantero de la anciana señora Bowman, y sentí mi rostro contraerse de frustración al ver que _allí _no había nada.

―Oso, allí no hay nada― dije con disgusto. Comencé a sospechar que esto se tratara de una de sus bromas, justo cuando estaba lista para dormir, pero aunque el talento de Emmett para bromear era innegable, no lo creía capaz de fingir su palidez.

―Solo estaba bromeando―dijo soltando una sonrisita nerviosa, lo que me hizo enfurruñar aún más. Probablemente él también estaba nervioso, pues vería a Rosalie otra vez.

Volví a acomodarme en el hombro de Emmett, pero su pequeña broma, si bien no había disminuido mi agotamiento, si había acabado con mis ganas de dormir. Y aunque cerré mis ojos rogando porque el sueño me venciera, no tuve tanta suerte.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar su viaje? ― la plática entre papá y Jacob había continuado sin que el pequeño exabrupto entre Emmett y yo lo interrumpiera.

―Estaremos en el Crucero por tres semanas, pero tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes que resolver, lo que nos mantendrá fuera casi por un mes― contestó Charlie sin darle demasiada importancia, aunque conocía a mi padre lo suficiente para escuchar un matiz de ansiedad en su voz ―. Después pasaremos por ustedes a Chicago.

― ¡Estoy tan emocionada por este viaje! ― exclamó Renée aparentando emoción―. Estos últimos meses han estado llenos de sobresaltos y pesares que bien me merezco un descanso.

―Sí, todos necesitamos tomarnos un tiempo para disfrutar ― murmuró Jacob con ánimo y solo recibió por respuesta el característico sonido que Charlie hacía cada vez que estaba molesto. Era obvio que el comentario de Renée solo era para provocarlo sobre sus quejas acerca de sus supuestas deficiencias como madre en el pasado.

Las cosas habían cambiado tanto en relativamente corto tiempo que ahora me sentía incluso más inquieta de lo que antes estaba. Y nuevamente me sumía en la frustración de no entender realmente por qué estaba pasando todo esto y la culpabilidad de saber que en la mayoría de las cosas, la culpable nuevamente era yo.

Los problemas entre Rosalie y Emmett, la enfermedad de Esme y su posterior mudanza a Chicago, enterarme de lo que Edward parecía sentir por mi y después darme cuenta de lo que yo sentía por él, saber que ni Alec ni Edward eran los que aparentaban y ahora, las continuas peleas entre mis padres cuando nunca antes habían discutido ni tan frecuente ni tan intensamente.

Acaso alguna vez dejaría de arruinar las cosas.

― ¡Quieres dejar de gruñir! ― dijo Renée entre dientes y su repentina queja me hizo abrir los ojos ―algunos por aquí intentamos soportar las tres horas que dura el viaje, y es molesto escucharte.

Charlie no respondió nada, pero la mirada envenenada que le dirigió a mamá fue suficiente para deducir lo que pensaba de su comentario. Y si lo que había pasado entre Emmett y yo no logró que la conversación cesara, las palabras de mi madre nos sumieron nuevamente en el silencio incomodo con que habíamos comenzado el viaje.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, ya resignada a no dormir. Estaba al borde mis nervios y el hecho de tener que pasar casi tres horas más soportando las agrias miradas que se dedicaban mis padres, la incomodidad que provenía de Jacob y la tensión que emanaba el cuerpo de Emmett, me hacían desear llegar ya a Chicago.

Aunque enfrentarme a Edward no me tranquilizaba en absoluto.

Con los ojos cerrados, fue más fácil recordar los detalles de la respuesta de Edward a mi disculpa. Estaría mintiendo si negara que escribí, borré y volví a escribir tantas veces mi disculpa que terminé con los dedos adoloridos, pero lo que escribía muchas veces sonó a agresión, otras me dejaba llevar por esos sentimientos que me estaban ahogando y dejaba ver lo que sentía por él, algo que apenas estaba aceptando y que no podía explicarle bien por medio de un e-mail, y otras tantas mis palabras sonaban tan frías o tan vacías que irremediablemente terminaba borrando todo intentando no llorar por la tristeza y la frustración de no saber cómo hacerle entender lo avergonzada, triste y deprimida que me sentía por ser una estúpida creída y haberlo dejado marchar.

Y en cuanto llegó su respuesta, tuve que volver a leer y releer incluso muchas más veces para creer lo que él decía.

"_Puedo asegurarte que mis sentimientos no han cambiado"_

Para creer que él en verdad sentía lo que decía por mí.

"_Cuida mi corazón, porque lo he dejado contigo."_

Y solo hasta después de que me aprendiera sus palabras de memoria, noté la humedad en mis mejillas, así como el latir frenético de mi corazón al pensar que tal vez él podía amarme en verdad. Porque deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que sus palabras fueran ciertas y mi corazón quería aceptar que sus sentimientos por mí eran verdaderos, pero mi mente no dejaba de recordarme que ya una vez un chico había jurado amarme y eso no le había impedido lastimarme física y psicológicamente.

Y era por eso que tenía que hablar con Edward, convivir con él, para estar segura de lo que él sentía y rogaba que todo fuera cierto. Mi fracturado corazón no soportaría una nueva desilusión.

Pasadas casi dos horas de camino, Renée insistió en que Charlie se detuviera en una gasolinera para comprar algo de comida y a pesar del nuevo gruñido proveniente de papá, volvió a quedarse callado y se detuvo en la estación de servicio más próxima.

―Emmett, cariño ―dijo Renée dulcificando su tono al dirigirse a mi hermano mientras abría la puerta―, acompáñame por favor.

―Pero mamá…― Emmett se removió y yo me apretujé más a él por el aire frío que entró gracias a que Renée mantenía la puerta abierta. Volví a abrir los ojos, sólo para toparme con la mirada enojada de mi madre mirándome acusadoramente.

―Nada cielo, vamos ―cerró la puerta de un portazo sin añadir nada y Emmett se volvió a mí.

―Lo siento, Bells ―se disculpó y sólo hasta que se aseguró que estaba bien abrigada, abrió la puerta y salió. Papá volvió a quejarse y lo vi apretar con fuerza el volante, para después lanzar un suspiro con evidente cansancio y voltearse hacia Jake y hacia mí, con una trémula sonrisa.

― ¿Quieren algo chicos? ― Ver a mi papá triste de nuevo era algo con lo que yo no podía lidiar sin que se me formara un nudo en la garganta, así que me limité a negar con la cabeza, acercándome instintivamente a Jacob, buscando un poco de calor y sobre todo, apoyo.

― No gracias Charlie, estamos bien ―respondió mi amigo con tranquilidad.

― Bien, ahora regreso ―Papá salió del auto, colándose nuevamente el aire frío de la mañana.

Una vez solos dentro del auto, Jacob me abrazó y me relajé contra él, sorprendida porque el pánico no se disparaba en mí cuando un chico me tocaba. Pero sabía que el pesar volvería en algún momento del camino, sobre todo si mis padres seguían con la misma actitud.

― ¡Vaya! Por lo que veo, Charlie y Renée han seguido discutiendo, ¿verdad?

―Sí ― susurré sin mirarlo―, se supone que no tendríamos que saberlo pero ayer no fueron los más sutiles, además hoy no están siendo discretos, ¿no? ―Traté de no traslucir ninguna emoción al hablar, pero fallé terriblemente.

― Yo pensé que la diversión llegaría en cuanto llegáramos a Chicago pero veo que el camino también va a ser… interesante ―gruñí en respuesta al comentario de Jacob y me di cuenta que hasta eso había heredado de mi padre.

― Ver a Edward es solo la cereza en el pastel ―confesé y Jacob suspiró.

―No creo que pase nada malo, él te ama y estoy seguro que ha dejado atrás su faceta de tonto ―escuché una pequeña risa y sentí la vibración en el cuerpo de Jake―, o por lo menos lo intentará.

― Son muchas cosas y realmente no quiero pensar en ellas ahora ―dije y decidí cambiar de tema ― ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a hablar con Renesmee?

―Primero voy a hablar con Edward al respecto. Él la conoce mejor y no quiero hacer el ridículo declarándome cuando ella no siente lo mismo por mí ― Yo había notado la forma en que aquella niña veía a Jacob, además del obvio desplante de celos que mostró muchas veces contra mí pensando que Jacob y yo éramos pareja, por lo que era evidente que ella si sentía algo por él. Pero a estas alturas no estaba segura de nada y además, entendía mejor que nadie que lo que había pasado entre ella y Alec dejaba secuelas y no quería ilusionar a mi amigo para que al final, Renesmee lo rechazara.

―Tienes razón―susurré y poco a poco sentía como mi cuerpo se estaba dejando llevar hacia el sueño… por fin.

―Vamos Bella, sabes que yo siempre la tengo ―Comenzamos a reír por la evidente muestra de sencillez de Jacob. Tanto reímos que no escuchamos la puerta abrirse y solo hasta que el aire frío volvió a colarse dentro y escuchaos la fuerte voz de Emmett no paramos de reír.

― ¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi hermana? ―pensé que Emmett estaba bromeando y seguí sonriendo pero al separarme de Jacob lo suficiente para mirar a mi hermano, miré su frente fruncida y su cara de un tono rojo mientras aniquilaba con su mirada furiosa a Jacob.

―Nada, solo estamos disfrutando del viaje―Jacob me lanzo un guiño y eso pareció enojar más a Emmett que gruñó… evidentemente él también lo había heredado de Charlie.

―Pues bien podrías disfrutarlo sin tocarla, ¿no? ― miré incrédula a mi hermano por lo que acababa de decir y me zafé del abrazo de Jacob de golpe, ahora enojada.

― ¡Emmett! ¿qué rayos…? ―Pero antes de que terminara, él tapó mi boca con su enorme mano y extendió un vaso para mí.

―Tómatelo y no hables, te ayudará a dormir ―Lo tomé por inercia aunque lo miré molesta por la forma en que había hablado a Jake. Emmett entró al auto y después de acomodarse, me rodeo con su brazo y me atrajo hacia él, manteniéndome lejos de Jacob.

Enfurruñada, le di un trago a la bebida y saboreé con gusto el chocolate caliente que de inmediato me relajó. Miré de nuevo a Emmett y su mirada preocupada y dolorida estaba perdida en la ventana, pero al sentir que me movía, él volteó a verme y sonrió, desapareciendo la preocupación y la tristeza de su semblante, pero estaba segura que lo había visto justo cuando iba a interrogarlo, mi madre regresó quejándose de que Emmett no la había esperado y ni siquiera la llegada de papá ni las disculpas de mi hermano la calmaron, borrando cualquier rastro de la tranquilidad que podía aspirar gracias a las dos personas junto a mí.

El cielo se fue aclarando durante el camino y para cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, el cielo estaba de un curioso azul con un poco de gris, y alguno que otro rayo de sol se colaba por entre las nubes.

… …

… …

… …

**Aeropuerto Tacoma, Seattle; 8:26 am.**

― ¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Emmett, cuida a la atolondrada de tu hermana! ¡Y por favor Isabella, cuida que mi niño coma bien! ¡Adiós Jacob! ¡Y saluden a Esme y Carlisle de mi parte, a Caroline pueden mandarla al diablo!

Mamá llevaba cerca de diez minutos dándonos recomendaciones para el viaje y la estancia con los Cullen. La verdad era muy gracioso escucharla, tanto que la pesadez y el mal humor del viaje se fue disolviendo mientras veía a mi madre comportarse como una adolescente, todo sonrisas, emoción y un poco de preocupación al mismo tiempo.

― ¡Renée! ¡Cuida tu lenguaje! ―Papá miró mal a Renée y eso acabo instantáneamente con su comportamiento.

―Tú también puedes irte al diablo, Charlie―Mis padres se fulminaron con la mirada, olvidándose de nosotros, acabando así también con las risas mías y de Jacob y el efusivo movimiento de mano de despedida de Emmett.

Y exactamente igual a una muralla, Emmett se posicionó frente a mí, impidiéndome ver a mis padres discutiendo y rodeándome con su brazo, me dio un empujón para que empezara a caminar hacia la sala de abordaje.

―Vámonos ya o perderemos el avión ― susurró Jacob tratando de minimizar la incomodidad de lo recién sucedido… aunque sabía con exactitud que era una imagen que me rondaría por la mente por mucho tiempo.

… … ..

… … …

… … …

_Gracias por viajar con nosotros, disfruten del viaje._

―Emmett, ¿estás bien? ―susurré, mirando nuevamente su pálido rostro.

―Sí, Bells.

―Podrías cambiar de lugar con Jake, así no estarías tan cerca de la ventana ―sugerí y de inmediato Emmett negó con la cabeza.

―Aquí estoy bien.

― ¿Seguro hermano? Porque tu tono verde dice todo lo contrario.

―Cierra la boca, Black ―El avión dio una pequeña sacudida y mi hermano maldijo entre dientes ― ¿Era mucho pedir que viajáramos a Chicago en auto?

―Iba a ser una estupidez estando con Charlie y Renée y ambos sabemos que ahora eso es lo peor que podríamos hacer ―Jacob sonreía burlonamente mirando a Emmett y cuando estaba a punto de soltar su ingenio diciendo algo sobre la situación actual, lo amenacé con la mirada para que cerrara la boca―. No seas necio y cambia el asiento con Jake.

―Ya te dije que no Bella, aquí me voy a quedar no importa todo lo que esta maldita cosa se sacuda.

Dejé de discutir porque en verdad ya estaba cansada de todo y lo que menos quería era enojarme con mi hermano, aún si se lo mereciera por actuar tan infantilmente y no hablaba precisamente por los efectos de su miedo a volar. Desde que Emmett había regresado al auto en aquella gasolinera y nos había visto a mi y a Jacob abrazados, no había permitido que mi amigo se acercara a mí y mucho menos nos había dejado solos, ni siquiera cuando había querido ir al sanitario, simplemente había forzado a Jacob a ir con él también.

Y como tampoco quería escuchar a Jacob burlándose y a Emmett riñéndole, tomé los audífonos de mi reproductor y cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por la música y esperando que ahora sí, el sueño llegara a mí.

… …

― _¡Bella! ¡Espera!_

_Me detuve justo a mitad del estacionamiento y me giré hacia la persona que me hablaba. Maggie venía corriendo apresuradamente y los rayos del sol junto a su alborotado cabello pelirrojo la hacían parecer una pequeña llama roja voladora. Sonreí involuntariamente._

― _¿Qué pasa Maggie? ― pregunté ante la urgencia de su llamado todavía sonriendo y mi sonrisa se amplió al verla aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire a causa de su carrera._

―_Solo… qu…ería― respiró fuertemente de nuevo y volvió a hablar ―, quería recordarte que hoy es el cumpleaños de Makenna y debes ir ―Conformé fue hablando, pude sentir que mi sonrisa se iba desvaneciendo y en su lugar, el temor iba ganado terreno en mi._

―_Pero…_

―_Nada de peros Bella, ya habíamos planeado esto desde hace semanas y ahora no puedes evadirte con alguna excusa ―Maggie me miró enojada y con justa razón, porque a las últimas fiestas o salidas que mis amigos habían organizado, siempre había encontrado alguna razón para no ir para evitar que James se enojara. Y esta vez no era la excepción, sobre todo porque justo ayer habíamos discutido, de nuevo._

―_Sé que había prometido ir, pero en verdad esta vez no puedo ―expliqué hasta yo me di cuenta que parecía una súplica._

― _¡No Bella! ¡No te creo nada!_

― _¿Cuál es la razón para que estés aquí discutiendo con mi novia, dulce Maggie? ―En cuanto escuché esa voz, un ligero escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y de inmediato sentí unas manos envolver mi cintura atrayéndome hacía el cuerpo de James._

― _Que tu novia no quiere ir a la fiesta de Makenna ―Se quejó y sentí como James se tensaba, y no pude evitar sentirme traicionada y furiosa con mi amiga._

―_Así que hoy es la fiesta ―James se separó de mí y me volteó para verme de frente― ¿Por qué no quieres ir cariño? ―Aunque su voz sonaba dulce, podía ver la furia en sus ojos, y las alarmas en mi se encendieron._

―_Teníamos una cita, ¿recuerdas? ―Una vez más mi voz sonó suplicante y aunque esto no era cierto, yo quería pasar la tarde con él porque quería contentarme con él, además de que sabía como James odiaba que fuera a fiestas sin él._

― _¡Es verdad! ―Nuevamente, James fingió por mí y eso me alivió, pero cuando me abrazó con fuerza, volví a estremecerme―. Pero bien podríamos ir los dos a la fiesta ¿no es cierto? O acaso, ¿yo no estoy invitado?_

―_Por supuesto que sí James, sería todo un honor para nosotros y en especial para Makenna― evité bufar por la actitud de Maggie, pero hasta hace algunos meses yo había chillado emocionada cuando James, el chico popular del instituto, me había invitado a salir y después me había confesado que estaba enamorado de mí. Sin duda, para mis amigas era algo genial que mi novio y algunos de sus amigos fuera a su fiesta._

―_Entonces no se diga más, por la tarde estaremos allí, ¿verdad cariño? ―James me miraba y sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente pero de inmediato sonrió y su mirada se dulcificó y yo sonreí también, aliviada de nuevo._

―_Claro que sí ―James se agachó y me besó efusivamente pero no me sentía querida, me sentía como si estuviera marcando una posesión._

― _¡Que cool!, Debo decírselo a Makenna! ―Y así como vino, Maggie se fue, dejándome con James._

― _¿Por qué no me habías dicho lo de la fiesta? ―Ssu tono dulce había quedado atrás, así como su sonrisa y ahora la dureza de su voz acompañaba la dureza de sus rasgos._

―_Porque lo olvidé ―susurré bajito y respirando profundamente añadí__―__. Además, en verdad quería pasar la tarde contigo ―me acerqué a él y lo abracé, recargando mi cabeza en su pecho ―, no me gusta que estemos enojados._

―_A mí tampoco me gusta, Isa ―dije él abrazándome también―, pero eres tú la que no debe hacerme enojar, obedeciéndome._

―_Pero no entiendo qué tenía de malo mi ropa ―expliqué porque en verdad no le veía nada de malo a una simple falda de mezclilla y mi blusa a cuadros._

―_Simplemente que tus lindas piernas se veían exquisitas en ella y no quiero que cualquier cabrón de mierda las vea―me apretó más contra su cuerpo y susurró a mi oído―, eres mía Isa, solo mía._

_Me removí un poco incomoda porque no me gustaba cuando James se refería a alguna parte de mi cuerpo como "exquisita", me hacía sentir como si fuera parte de un buffet y esa posesividad en su voz también me incomodaba._

_James me levantó el rostro y acercó sus labios a los míos de nuevo y me tomó de la cintura mientras yo apoyaba mis manos en su pecho. El beso se fue haciendo más intenso y comencé a marearme por falta de aire, pero aparte a James de un empujón en cuanto sentí una de sus manos subir desde mi cintura hasta posarse en mi pecho izquierdo y apretarlo._

― _¡James no! ― exclamé al empujarlo y él volvió a verme furioso._

― _¿Por qué Isa? Eres mi novia y por supuesto que puedo tocarte como me plazca._

―_No me gusta que me toques así, además estamos en medio del estacionamiento._

_James no pudo responderme porque en ese momento, llegó mi hermano con Victoria, su novia. Al verlos me preocupé de que ellos nos hubieran visto y les sonreí aparentando tranquilidad pero mi hermano sonreía igual que siempre y Victoria también, aunque sus ojos brillaba con suspicacia y otra emoción que no comprendí._

― _¡Hola chicos! _

―_Hola Emmett, hola Vicky― respondí._

―_Que linda te ves hoy Bella―dijo Victoria sonriéndome como si nada mientras me evaluaba con la mirada― Aunque te veías mucho mejor ayer… ¿por qué no te vistes así siempre?― el estomago se me contrajo de temor a que James volviera a molestarse._

―_La verdad, no me gustó mucho esa ropa ―dije insegura._

―_Yo digo que te veías bien, lo que me molestó fueron esos idiotas que te veían embobados ―fulminé a Emmett por agregar más leña al fuego._

―_No te preocupes Emmett, ningún imbécil se va a acercar a Isa nunca―comentó James y Emmett sonrió apoyándolo mientras Vicky parecía burlona._

―_Eso está bien mi buen Jamie, estoy tranquilo de que mi hermana esté contigo._

―_Vámonos ya mi semental, recuerda que tenemos mi casa sola ―ronroneó Victoria al oído de mi hermano pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que James y yo lo entendiéramos. Yo me sonrojé al escucharlo y Emmett rió nervioso._

―_Sí, bueno chicos, nos vemos―mi hermano y Victoria se giraron pero Emmett se detuvo y me dijo ―. Llegaré tarde Bella._

―_Que lo disfruten―murmuró James tomándome de la cintura y yo sólo asentí hacia mi hermano, sonrojada nuevamente._

_James me llevó hasta su auto y después de ayudarme a entrar y que entrara él, me preguntó._

― _¿A qué hora empieza la fiesta?_

―_Alrededor de las seis, creo._

―_Entonces vamos a tu casa, Caramelo, necesitamos escoger tu ropa._

… _.. …_

… _.. …_

― _¡Bienvenidos! ¡Qué alegría que estén aquí! ―Makenna sonreía y resoplé un poco molesta porque todo lo había dicho sin dejar de mirar a James._

― _Es un placer ―comentó James con su característico tono seductor, lo que me molestó más. Aunque de ser sincera, estaba molesta desde que habíamos dejado mi casa para ir a su casa a que se cambiara, ya que me había obligado a mostrarle toda mi ropa hasta que había escogido algo que le pareciera adecuado._

― _¡Pasen, pasen! Los demás están en la sala y las bebidas están en la cocina, tenemos de todo._

_James me guió directamente hasta la cocina y de inmediato tomó una cerveza y cuando me ofreció una, negué con la cabeza y tomé una soda. James se encogió de hombros aunque en su mirada volví a ver aquel brillo de peligro._

_Salimos e ahí y fuimos a sala, donde mis amigos y algunos compañeros se encontraban, además de otros chicos que no conocía y que nos miraron con interés. Me acerqué a Maggie y vi que estaban jugando verdad o reto, justo cuando Justin estaba cumpliendo su reto, el cual consistía en tomarse una preparación de diversos alcoholes que Maggie había hecho. Se veía asqueroso. _

_Hanna le dio vuelta a la botella y mi mala suerte se hizo presente, ya que me toco a mí. Definitivamente escogería verdad, los retos me daban escalofríos. _

―_Verdad ―pronuncié en cuanto vi la botella apuntarme a mí._

―_Veamos... ―murmuró Maggie mirándome divertida y pensando que preguntarme. Pasaron algunos minutos en los que se decidía, hasta que James se acercó y se sentó junto a mí y a ella se le iluminó la cara―. Bella, ¿cómo fue tu primera vez?_

_Yo me quedé estática mientras mi consciencia me golpeaba teatralmente y no para de repetir: _"Buena idea genio, escoger la verdad".

_Escuché a James reír detrás de mí. Yo fulminé una vez más a mi amiga y sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mi rostro al ver que todos los chicos tenían su mirada fija en mí. Y por si fuera poco, James coló su mano por debajo de mi blusa y comenzó a acariciar la piel de mi cintura, incomodándome aún más._

―_Yo bu…bueno yo no… mmm… yo no he tenido mi primera vez ―respondí forzadamente y miré las caras de mis compañeros, algunas de confusión, otras de burla, algunos más de interés._

―_Después de ver co… (hip) como James te devoraba (hip) en el estacionamiento, cualquiera podría du… (hip) dar de eso __―__El estúpido de Justin, cuya embriaguez parecía haber aumentado su estupidez, eligió peor momento para hablar._

―_El juego se llama verdad o reto ¿no? Y yo no tengo porqué mentir._

―_No te preocupes Bella, yo te creo que no has tenido tu primera vez ―Afirmó Maggie y después procedió a volver a girar la botella. Yo la miré agradecida y los demás se olvidaron de mí, aunque James no lo dejó pasar, porque en cuanto Maggie terminó de hablar se acercó a mi oído y me susurró._

―_No la tienes aún, pero pronto Isa, pronto te entregaras a mí ―me removí de nuevo y a pesar de que la incomodidad continuaba y cierta ansiedad se sumó a mi torbellino emocional, sonreí como si no pasara nada… últimamente siempre fingía que nada pasaba._

_El juego continuó hasta que muchos de mis amigos estaban más que ebrios. Liam estaba besándose con Hanna mientras Justin corría a la cocina con el rostro verde y las manos cubriendo su boca. Maggie bailaba con Raoul y me sorprendí al ver a Makenna bailando con Riley, mi cuñado. Ni siquiera sabía que él iba a estar aquí._

_James me llevó de la mano hacia la improvisada pista y tomándome de la cintura y yo rodeándole el cuello con mis manos, me pegó a él y comenzamos a movernos._

―_Riley está bailando con Makenna― mencioné mirándolos._

―_Sí, mi hermanito parece emocionado con esa zorrita pelirroja._

― _No le digas así ― lo reprendí en voz baja. Cómo odiaba que se expresara así de las chicas, además de que no se me había pasado la mirada evaluadora que le había dado a Makenna._

― _¿Cómo quieres que le diga si la chica no ha parado de perseguir a mi hermano? Pero allá él, por lo menos una buena mamada si va a ganar ―dejé de bailar y me separé un poco de James al escucharlo._

― _¿Cómo sabes tú que Makenna es buena para hacer… eso? ― pregunté enfadada aunque sentía la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas._

―_Vamos Bella, ¿acaso no sabías que ella estuvo detrás de mí como perra en celo todo el año pasado? ―Su mirada burlona volvió hacia su hermano, mientras mi estomago se revolvía de celos y desilusión―Solo me la quité de encima en cuanto le di lo que quería, y la verdad, también lo disfruté._

― _¿Te acostaste con una de mis amigas y no me lo dijiste? ―pregunté dolida aunque la mirada feroz que me devolvió James me hizo encogerme._

―_No era un secreto y ahora no es algo que deba interesarte ―dijo con frialdad―. Lo que debe importante es que ahora estoy contigo y debes complacerme. ¡Recuérdalo Bella, eres mía! ―Y reforzó sus palabras apretándome hacia él ―. Solo tú provocas mis orgasmos y solo yo provocaré los tuyos Caramelo, porqué seré tu primer y único hombre._

_Hablar acerca de sexo con James me incomodaba mucho, sobre todo porque él siempre insistía en que lo hiciéramos pero yo todavía no me sentía lista. Pero ahora, al verlo recorrer el cuerpo de Makenna con la mirada, imaginarme estar con él se me hacía insoportable al saber que también lo había hecho con ella. Y al mirar sus ojos nublados de deseo mientras sentía "algo" presionar en mi vientre, sentí temor y asco por igual. _

_Me separé completamente de James y dije sin mirarlo._

―_Voy afuera, necesito aire fresco para pensar y necesito estar sola ―Apenas iba a dar un paso cuando la mano de James se cerró en mi brazo con bastante fuerza haciéndome gemir de dolor._

―_Tú no vas a ningún lado __―__La fuerza que ejercía su mano en mi brazo aumentó―, si no quieres que busque a cualquier puta para satisfacerme, pues hazlo tú―Me jaló hasta las escaleras y con temor, busqué a Riley para que me ayudara a tranquilizar a su hermano pero no estaba por ningún lado. James siguió jalándome hasta que llegamos a una habitación y después de entrar y cerrar la puerta, me lanzó contra la cama y comenzó a besarme la mandíbula y el cuello._

― _¡James no! ¡Suéltame!_

―_No Caramelito, estoy harto de que te niegues a acostarte conmigo ―susurró con furia, lo que me provocó un nuevo escalofrío―, así que compórtate como mi mujer y déjame probarte ―James bajó sus manos hasta el borde de mi blusa y las introdujo para posarlas en mis pechos, por encima de mi sujetador blanco y los estrujó. No conforme con eso, comenzó a lamer mi cuello y en vez de hacerme sentir bien, me sentí asqueada y entré en pánico._

_Comencé a moverme totalmente frenética para zafarme de él y de repente, James se separó un poco de mí, levantó su mano y la dejó caer en mi mejilla, abofeteándome con fuerza, completamente furioso._

_Llevé mi mano a mi mejilla y miré a James, quien había parado de tocarme los pechos pero seguía con las manos en mi vientre y me miraba con frialdad. Y de repente, la puerta se abrió._

― _¡Upss lo sentiiimos! ― escuché la voz de Makenna, claramente ebria._

― _¡Vaya! Busquemos otro cuarto dulzura, este está ocupado ―Riley también se escuchaba pasado de copas, pero eso no me importaba ahora―. Mira Maky, si es mi hermano e Isa ¡Tú si eres rápido hermano!_

_Ni James ni yo nos movimos, yo estaba petrificada por el horror y la vergüenza de lo que James había hecho, y James posiblemente estaba igual. _

―_Lárguense._

―_Oh Jimmy, no te escuchas contento ―Makenna volvió a hablar y yo lo único que quería es que desaparecieran―. Si Isa no te atiende como te mereces, bien podemos irnos tú y yo a divertirnos, como en los viejos tiempo, ¿recuerdas? ―Las nauseas volvieron a mí. James se levantó de encima de mí y empezó a gritarle a su hermano y a Makenna, mientras yo me levanté, arreglé mi ropa, salí de allí y bajé las escaleras rápidamente, pero James me alcanzó antes de que saliera de la casa._

―_Caramelo, por favor, perdóname ―James me abrazó con fuerza por detrás y yo susurré._

―_Quiero ir a casa __―__Lo sentí alejarse y lo escuché hablar con gente, pero no entendí nada de lo que dijo. Tampoco noté mucho cuando salimos de la casa y me llevó al auto, aunque algunas de sus palabras si penetraron en mi mente._

― _¿Te duele Isa? ¡Te juro que no quería pegarte! Pero linda, me sacas de quicio cuando te niegas a que te acaricie. ¡Es tú culpa por no aceptarme! Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad Caramelo? ―asentí porque no quería discutir de nuevo con él, lo que ahora necesitaba es que me dejara sola. _

_Llegamos a mi casa y como autómata, salí del coche, queriendo alejarme lo más posible de James, temerosa de que volviera a golpearme. Él suplicó perdón incluso hasta que entré a la casa y cansada de todo, le cerré la puerta en la cara y corrí hasta mi habitación._

_Mientras lloraba hecha un ovillo en mi cama, preguntándome una y otra vez qué había pasado para que James se comportara así y al mismo tiempo, cuestionándome si era mi culpa, decidí hablar con James y hacerle caso, tal vez así ya no pelearíamos y lo sucedido ya no volvería a pasar._

… …

― ¿Bells? Bells despierta.

Escuchaba la voz fría de James llamarme y yo me resistía a ir con él, ya no más por favor. Después, aquella frialdad daba pasó a una voz mucho más cálida, pero sumamente preocupada. Sonaba como Emmett.

Quise abrir los ojos para mirar a aquella persona que me llamaba, pero una parte de mí tenía miedo hacerlo al no saber con quién se encontraría. Yo tenía miedo de estar cerca de James.

―Enana ¡despierta! Falta poco para llegar.

― ¡Sí, vamos Bella! Ya dejamos atrás la lluvia de Washington y ahora hay que saludar al sol de Chicago.

Esta vez reconocí de inmediato la voz de mi hermano y si todavía podía albergar alguna duda, la voz de Jacob logró que dejara atrás aquel recuerdo convertido en sueño y me convenciera para abrir los ojos. Y en cuanto lo hice, me encontré con los rostros sonrientes, nerviosos e interrogantes de mi hermano y mi mejor amigo por igual.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miran de esa manera?

― ¿Dormiste bien? ―La mirada burlona de Jacob se oponía al gesto preocupado de Emmett.

―Eso creo ―No me sentía con los ánimos para afirmarlo aunque de todos modos no sirvió de nada, en los rostros de ambos pude ver la incredulidad.

―Pues por los ruidos que hacías, no creo que haya sido un sueño muy placentero ―La voz de Jacob sonaba divertida e interrogante por igual, lo cual se ganó una mirada envenenada de Emmett, quien después me miró a mí más preocupado aún. Y volví a maldecir en silencio.

Probablemente Jacob no sabía o si lo sabía, había olvidado que yo solía hablar cuando dormía, pero Emmett no lo había olvidado… por supuesto, eso era algo que él jamás olvidaría. ¡Dios! ¿Y ahora qué había dicho?

Emmett y yo seguimos comunicándonos con la mirada algunos minutos más, y solo lo dejamos cuando Jacob dijo.

― Dejen de hacer eso, me recuerdan a cuando Edward y Alice mantenían sus conversaciones privadas con la mirada y ¿saben qué? Es fastidioso― Jacob se levantó y añadió ―. Ahora, iré a visitar el sanitario.

Esa era una buena oportunidad para Emmett de bromear a costa de Jacob, pero estaba más interesado en seguirme mirando. No lo soporté más y desvié la mirada de nuevo.

― ¿Pesadilla de nuevo? ― asentí y sin mirarlo aún, le pregunté.

― ¿Qué dije?

―Nada que no haya escuchado ya ―Me encogí un poco al escucharlo, sobre todo al recordar que los días posteriores al ataque de James y más aún, después del accidente, Emmett fue quien se quedó conmigo cuando no podía dormir. Mi papá se pasaba algunas veces por mi habitación cuando me escuchaba gritar pero no se quedaba porque Emmett ya estaba allí y mi mamá no iba porque decía que no podía soportarlo. Por un momento volví a sentir el pequeño rencor que tenía con Renée por eso, cuando yo más la necesitaba, ella no se había acercado a mí.

―Hace meses que no soñaba con él ―Murmuré intentando borrar su rostro, que aún daba vueltas por mi mente.

―Probablemente sea por el viaje y bueno, mis papás no han ayudado ―Emmett sonaba enfadado, pero lo escuché nervioso y de alguna manera, lo sentí como si me ocultara algo―. Pero si vuelves a tener pesadillas, quiero que me lo digas, ¿de acuerdo? ―asentí y lo miré.

― ¿Crees que ese "dichoso" viaje los ayude en algo?

―No estoy seguro Bells, pero esperemos que así sea― Emmett me dedicó una de sus sonrisas, aquella que mostraba a la perfección sus hoyuelos y una vez más entendí por qué Rosalie se había enamorado de él.

― ¿Has comido algo? ―pregunté para dejar atrás mis constantes dramas y centrarme en algo más seguro y sobre todo, conocido.

―Bells, estoy seguro que si como algo, no tardaré en devolverlo de manera asquerosa, así que no hables de comida.

―De acuerdo ―mencioné riendo porque el aspecto verde en la piel del rostro de mi hermano regreso, pero después de respirar profundamente, regreso al tono rosa pálido.

Jacob regresó y cuando intentó retomar el tema anterior, nuestras miradas fulminantes fueron suficientes para dejarlo pasar y así se dedicó a hablar del calor que ya se iba sintiendo, de lo poco apetitosa que se veía la comida del avión, de que Alice lo había amenazado con ir de compras tan pronto aterrizáramos, del nuevo juego para X-box, de la motocicleta que pensaba arreglar y un montón de temas diferentes que lograron relajar los últimos minutos de viaje.

… … ..

… … …

… … …

_12:10 p.m._

_Bienvenidos a Chicago_

―Con cuidado, no te vayas a tropezar ―repitió Emmett por quinta vez mientras bajábamos del avión.

―Ya les dije que no soy una muñequita de porcelana, no me voy a romper ―repetí yo, por hmm... creo que he perdido la cuenta.

―Permíteme dudarlo ―fulminé a Jacob con la mirada y él solo se encogió de hombros.

― ¡Auch! ―¡& #"&/!

― ¿Ves?, te lo dije ―Jacob extendió la mano hacía la de Emmett y ambos las chocaron.

―Muévanse par de mastodontes y no me estorben ―pasé junto a ellos y aunque hubiera sido genial que los empujara, sabía que eso solo provocaría un nuevo moretón para mí o, en el peor de los casos, una caída.

Caminé hacía la entrada pero había demasiada gente y no podía ver a Alice o a Jasper. Por un momento me sentí perdida y en un gesto sobreprotector y con una coordinación digna de una película, Emmett y Jacob me adelantaron y como si fueran guardaespaldas, comenzaron a despejar el camino. Pero ahora todo lo que podía ver eran las enormes espaldas de aquellos dos.

Y de repente, alguien lanzó un chillido y sonreí… reconocería ese chillido marca Alice donde fuera.

Seguía habiendo mucha gente y como no quería hacer el ridículo y caerme, caminé con cuidado, vigilando cada paso que daba, por eso no noté que había alguien frente a mí y terminé chocando. Levanté la cara e iba a disculparme con Jake o Em, segura que se trataba de alguno de ellos, cuando me topé con el rostro molesto de un chico rubio, lo que me paralizó por un momento.

Su gesto molesto cambió en cuanto me vio y sonrió, sin embargo yo no devolví la sonrisa y seguí quieta en mi lugar. Su ligero parecido a James, así como su estatura y el repentino choque con él me habían impactado y a pesar de que suponía haberme relajado lo suficiente después de soñar de nuevo con James, una vez más sentí miedo.

Y por un momento, creí escuchar a alguien cercano gruñir.

―Vamos Bells, no te retrases ―Emmett llegó a ayudarme y ante su contacto, mis temores remitieron bastante. Voltee para agradecerle, pero mi hermano no me miraba, con sus ojos le estaba dejando claro a aquel chico que se alejara de mí.

Emmett me empujó hacia donde suponía estaban Alice y Jasper, y en cuanto tuve el suficiente valor de mirarlos, me sorprendí al ver a Carlisle en lugar de Jasper y había estado ansiosa durante todo el tiempo que sabía que vendríamos ante la perspectiva de ver nuevamente a Edward, en cuanto mis ojos se posaron en él, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar como loco y sostuve con fuerza mi bolso en un intento de no sonreír como tonta.

Él no me miró inmediatamente, lo que ayudó a mi poco autocontrol. ¡Dios, cuanto quería acercarme a él!

Me mantuve en segundo plano controlándome y contemplé como Edward abrazaba a Jacob para después darle el paso a Alice. Me deshice por dentro al ver la fuerza con que Edward abrazó a Jake y viceversa, se habían extrañado tanto.

―Esperamos que hayan tenido un buen vuelo ―dijo Carlisle y, a pesar de que estaba sonriendo, pude notar rastros de cansancio además de que parecía haber disminuido de peso. Mi hermano avanzó hasta él y le tendió la mano, saludándolo.

―Estuvo bien y muchas gracias Carlisle por permitirnos quedarnos en su casa.

―No hay nada que agradecer, es un gusto que hayan venido, además Esme no iba a permitir que se quedaran en ningún otro lado ― y yo también me moría de ganas de estar con Esme, además de que tenía mucha curiosidad sobre la abuela Elizabeth y de conocer la gran casa Cullen de la que Alice tanto me había escrito.

―Gracias ―volvió a decir Emmett y después le dijo a Alice―. Duende malévola, ¿cómo has estado?

―Mucho mejor que tú, supongo ―respondió mi amiga y también lo abrazó. Sabía que Alice estaba perfectamente enterada de los sentimientos de mi hermano y sospechaba que ella había tratado de ayudarlo. Por eso su descontento para con Rosalie.

―Edward― fue el frío saludo que Emmett le dedicó a Edward y no pude evitar sentirme mal… a Emmett no le iba a hacer pizca de gracia lo que sentíamos Edward y yo por el otro.

_¡Vamos Bella, no pienses en eso ahora!_

―Emmett ― Edward le respondió de igual forma y aunque quise mirarlo, me obligué a no hacerlo. Aún no era tiempo, tenía que aguantar más o todo el mundo se daría cuenta de lo que tanto trabajo había ocultado.

Y estaba tan concentrada en contenerme que no vi venir el pequeño cuerpo de Alice, que colisionó contra el mío como si hubiera sido Jacob quien lo hiciera.

―Bella, te extrañé tanto, tanto ― en cuanto se separó un poco de mí, comenzó a saltar en su lugar ―. Pero ahora estás aquí, vamos a hacer muchas cosas, ya verás ― y aunque estaba contenta de verla, algo brilló en su mirada que me hizo preocuparme.

―Bienvenida a Chicago, Bella ―dijo Carlisle y le sonreí en agradecimiento.

―Muchas gracias Carlisle ― y como no podía retrasarlo más y ya me sentía lo suficiente preparada, miré a Edward y dije con voz cuidadosamente serena ―. Hola Edward.

―Hola Bella ―su voz sonó igual de serena que la mía, pero su mirada era tan anhelante y su sonrisa tan linda aunque un poco forzada que mis manos se cerraron en fuertes puños haciéndome un poco de daño para evitar correr hacía él y abrazarlo. Y besarlo también.

"_Cuida mi corazón, porque lo he dejado contigo."_

Recordé sus palabras y me pareció escuchar su voz tan clara como si él mismo me las hubiera susurrado al oído.

"_Y tú te llevaste el mío", _le susurró mi mente.

Le sonreí a él, pero inmediatamente volví a la aparente serenidad.

Escuché un carraspeó cerca de mí y miré a Jacob, quien me miraba advirtiéndome de los demás. Bien, mensaje captado amigo, nada de perderme en aquel bosque verde que eran los ojos de Edward.

Un momento.

Verde bosque… ¡Aggh! Ahora entiendo por qué el último mes lo único que quería era pasear por el bosque aledaño a mi casa.

Le agradecí a Jacob su intervención y más aún cuando la mirada inquisitiva de Alice captó mi atención. Parecía brillar de conocimiento sobre algo y no pude evitar golpearme mentalmente. ¡Qué gran autocontrol, Bella!

―Si no les importa chicos, ¿podemos irnos? Me muero de hambre ―Jacob una vez más trató de desviar la atención de Alice y pareció funcionar, ya que Alice dijo.

―Claro Jake, mamá tiene preparada rica comida para todos ―Lo tomó de la mano y le hizo un gesto a Emmett, quien seguía platicando con Carlisle, para que los siguiera. Y entonces los latidos de mi corazón y el ligero escalofrío a través de mi columna me hicieron notar que me había quedado a solas con Edward. Lo miré totalmente nerviosa.

―Este… será mejor q-que vayamos por las ma-maletas, ¿verdad? ―Al parecer él estaba igual de nervioso que yo y me mordí el labio para evitar reírme, pero al ver que eso atrajo la atención de los ojos de Edward, que brillaron un poco más, me apresuré a decir.

―Sip ―dije acentuando la p al final y sonreí y eso pareció aumentar la tensión, en vez de disminuirla. Edward captó mi incomodidad y dijo.

―Esto, si, maletas ¿cierto? ― yo asentí otra vez y vi a Edward extender su mano para intentar tomar la mía, pero se detuvo y dudó y al final, la dejó caer a su costado. Debo admitir que una parte de mi se sintió decepcionada por ello, pero al final era lo mejor. Por ahora.

… … ..

… … …

… … …

―No sé por qué trajeron tanto equipaje si saben de sobra que les compré ropa ―Se quejó Alice una vez que recogimos las maletas y nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento.

―Es muy generoso de tu parte Ali y te agradecemos por ello, pero realmente no queremos abusar ―respondí.

La verdad no sabía mucho sobre las finanzas de los Cullen y era consciente que un tratamiento como el que Esme estaba siguiendo seguramente no era nada barato y aunque era muy probable que ellos se lo pudieran permitir sin dudar, aún así no me gustaba abusar de Alice y mucho menos me agradaba que nosotros fuéramos la excusa de su adicción a las compras.

―Lo hago porque puedo permitírmelo ―fue su respuesta y para no discutir, dejé el tema en paz.

Llegamos a donde el auto de Carlisle y el de Edward estaban estacionados. Rápidamente Alice comenzó a dirigir a Emmett y Carlisle para que metieran el equipaje en el Volvo y caí en la cuenta que no cabíamos todos en el auto de Carlisle y alguien se tendría que con Edward. Bien, no había tanto problema si nos dividíamos en tres y tres ¿cierto?

―Bien, súbanse al auto chicos, que se hace tarde ―ordenó Alice solamente para Jacob y Emmett. Miré mal a Jake, acusándolo de haberlo planeado y él negó sutilmente con la cabeza.

― ¿Y Bella? ―preguntó Emmett mirando extrañado a Alice.

―Ella puede irse con Edward, ¿cierto Bella? ―Alice hizo sus típicos ojos suplicantes y aunque quería gritar que no, al final acepté.

― ¿Estás segura Bells? ―Emmett preguntó fulminando a Edward con la mirada.

―No creo que haya problema ―murmuré insegura.

―Jake podría irse con nosotros, ¿no? ―sugirió Edward.

―No, porque te recuerdo que tú tienes que ir por las cosas que mamá te pidió y así vamos a ir todos más cómodos ―respondió Alice tajante y nadie replicó nada más.

― Bien, si ya está todo arreglado, vayámonos o tu madre se va a preocupar ―Carlisle se subió a su auto y los demás lo siguieron. Yo, resignadamente, me acerqué al Volvo, abrí la puerta y entré. Después de algunos segundos, Edward entró también murmurando cosas entre dientes; apenas entendí los nombres de Alice y Carlisle y ciertas maldiciones.

―Lo siento ―murmuré de pronto desilusionada porque parecía que Edward no estaba feliz de pasar tiempo conmigo. Y nuevamente me pregunté si aquellas palabras dichas hace tiempo y más importante aún, el sentimiento que expresaban, aún prevalecía en Edward.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

―Es obvio que no te agrada mucho que haya venido contigo y de haber sido posible nos hubiera evitado esto, pero Alice insistió y ya sabes que nadie puede contrariarla.

― ¡No Bella! No es eso― Edward golpeó con fuerza el volante mientras volvía a maldecir a Alice y ahora sí, entendí perfectamente que también se maldecía a sí mismo. Después se calmó y me miró y tal vez debió notar mi temor ante su violento exabrupto porque su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de tristeza―. ¡Soy un idiota!

―No Edward, eso no…

―Claro que sí Bella ―me interrumpió―. Yo que tanto quería demostrarte que he cambiado, que no soy el mismo imbécil que conociste en Forks y que valía lo suficiente para que me amaras y mírame, a la menor complicación voy y lo jodo todo. Y no Bella, no estoy molesto porque estés aquí.

― ¿Entonces qué…?

―Estoy enojado con Alice por obligarte a venir conmigo ―soltó de inmediato―. Es verdad que estoy enojado pero no contigo, si no con Alice, que como siempre, cree que puede dirigir la vida de todos y nos forzó a estar juntos cuando yo quería que fuéramos poco a poco. Puedo asegurarte que soy el más feliz contigo cerca pero quería que empezáramos desde cero, que primero seamos amigos y solo cuando me conocieras como realmente soy, te des cuenta que no voy a lastimarte si me amaras.

―Pero es que creo que ya te amo ―Edward se quedó quieto completamente y solo hasta después de unos segundos, yo entendí lo que había dicho. No me atreví a mirarlo, temía su rechazo y temía aún más ver la ilusión en sus ojos, porque yo todavía no estaba segura de nada.

― ¿Bella? ―susurró― ¿Es cierto?

―Yo… yo no… no debí decirlo. Estoy segura que siento algo por ti pero no sé si es amor ―me atreví a mirarlo y vi como su rostro se ensombrecía un poco.

―Lo entiendo.

― ¡No! ―exclamé con demasiada fuerza y estiré mis manos para tocarlo, pero eso sería aún peor, por lo que me contuve―. Es sólo que yo… tengo miedo.

―Por eso quería esperar un poco más para hablar ―mencionó Edward abatido y con evidente desilusión―. Primero teníamos que procesar el hecho de volvernos a ver y estar juntos sabiendo lo que sabemos de nosotros antes de que charláramos sobre lo que sentimos.

―Lo sé, pero no pude mantenerme callada al verte tan frustrado y desesperado.

Estuvimos algunos minutos que se me hicieron horas en silencio, inmersos en nuestros pensamientos, o al menos así lo parecía. Sabía que en algún momento estar junto a Edward iba a ser incomodo pero no creí que sería apenas una hora después de llegar a Chicago.

Finalmente Edward giró hacia mí, lo que me hizo alzar el rostro y mirarlo y al segundo siguiente él tenía mi mano entre la suyas y me miraba fijamente, con la decisión brillando en sus ojos. Era tanta la intensidad de su mirada que sentí la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas.

―Olvidemos lo que acaba de suceder y empecemos de nuevo ―sugirió y lo dijo con tal convicción que solo atine a asentir―. Hola Bella, bienvenida a Chicago. Me alegra mucho que estés aquí.

―Hola Edward, estoy muy contenta de haber venido.

― ¿Disfrutaste del vuelo? ―preguntó con una sonrisa.

―Todo lo que se puede disfrutar si tu hermano mayor sufre de aerofobia ―al escucharme, Edward comenzó a reír.

― ¿Emmett tiene miedo a volar? ―Yo asentí y rió más fuerte― Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

―Es por eso que cuando nos mudamos a Forks, Rose y Jazz tuvieron que volar con él. Sólo ellos pueden distraerlo lo suficiente para que no note que está volando.

―Ya lo creo ―Edward sonrió.

― ¿Edward?

― ¿Sí, Bella?

― ¿No se suponía que teníamos que ir por algunas cosas para Esme?

― ¡Cielos, lo olvidé! ―encendió el auto y con rapidez salimos del estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

… ... ..

… … …

… … …

Íbamos de camino a la casa de los Cullen después de comprar algunos ingredientes que Esme necesitaba para cocinar el pastel de chocolate que tanto me gustaba y que era el favorito de Edward.

―Entonces Rachel lo abofeteó con fuerza, pero después de un rato, Jacob y yo los vimos besándose cerca de la playa ―me reí al recordar lo gracioso que fue. Aunque el verlos besándose casi como si se estuvieran comiendo uno al otro no fue nada agradable.

―Siempre supe que Paul estaba enamorado de Rachel ―dijo Edward con suficiencia.

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Y se puede saber cómo si Rachel ha estado en Canadá?

―Porque cuando éramos pequeños, él no dejaba de molestarla y cuando ella se fue, él ya casi no bromeaba y la mayoría del tiempo estaba enojado ―me quedé pensando en lo que Edward dijo.

― ¿Qué les pasa a los chicos de Forks que creen que molestando a la chica que les gusta van a interesarse en ellos? ―Fue cuestión de segundos en que notara lo que había dicho, de nuevo.

― ¿Hablas por experiencia propia? ―preguntó Edward sin mucho humor.

― Creo que sí pero tú debes de saberlo mejor que yo, ¿no?― creí que, gracias a mi comentario, nuestra complicidad terminaría y nuevamente el incomodo silencio y la tensión nos rodearían, y me odié por eso.

―Tienes razón ―respondió Edward con una sonrisa. Le sonreí de vuelta y ambos nos miramos fijamente, hasta que nerviosa le recordé que mirara hacia la carretera. Edward rió por lo bajo y dijo―Tengo que recordarte que… ―de repente se calló y suspiró, como si hubiera recordado algo.

― ¿Qué ibas a recordarme?

―Nada, olvídalo. Mejor sígueme contando que ha pasado en Forks desde que nos fuimos ―Quise insistir porque terminara lo que iba a decir, pero preferí dejarlo estar.

―Pues realmente no pasaron muchas cosas ―dije sonando casual. No quería mencionarle lo miserable que me sentí después de que todos se habían ido. Todo tu séquito de admiradoras pasaron lamentándose por los pasillos las semanas siguientes a tu partida ―Y cada vez que escuchaba a alguna mencionando sin cesar a Edward, me sentía peor.

―No creo que ninguna de ellas sufriera mi ausencia tanto como tú ―sentí como me sonrojaba, parte de vergüenza, parte de furia.

―Número uno Edward, yo no soy parte del sequito de zorras detrás de ti y número dos, yo no me la pasé llorando por los pasillos sobre que nadie más me daría orgasmos o me haría sexo oral como tú ―Mi rubor aumentó, pero ahora sentí la rabia recorrerme al imaginarme a Edward con alguien como Tanya o tal vez Jane.

―Todo eso lo sé Bella, y si lo dije no fue para incomodarte, simplemente para remarcar un hecho ―Nos detuvimos en un alto y Edward se giró a mirarme―. Todas esas chicas son fáciles y superficiales, así que nunca me atrevería a compararte con ellas. Yo a ti te amo ―Se detuvo y me miró apenado―. Lo siento, prometí que no lo diría de nuevo, por lo menos no aún.

No dije nada, aunque de todos modos no había nada que decir.

Algunos minutos después nos fuimos acercando a una enorme casa cercada por un enorme muro, adornado con una especie de enredadera. Edward paró el auto frente a una reja, a mi gusto, un poco exagerada en figuras, tocó un botón y desde una pequeña bocina se escuchó la voz tranquila y un poco monótona de un hombre.

―Buenas tardes joven Edward, espere un momento.

Al instante siguiente la reja se abrió y Edward aceleró. Y si la casa me parecía grande, una vez dentro miré embobada lo que pensé que era una casa. Porque sin duda, esto era más una mansión.

― ¿Está es la casa de tu abuela?

―Sí, ¿por qué? ¿No te gusta? ―aparté la mirada de ese monstruo enorme de color gris y miré a Edward.

―No es eso… bueno, es solo que me abruma un poco el tamaño ―creí que Edward se enojaría por mi poco entusiasmo después de mirar la casa de su abuela pero sus ojos brillaron con comprensión y me lanzó una sonrisa cómplice.

―La verdad a mí también me abruma y debo confesar que, de pequeño, odiaba venir aquí de vacaciones porque siempre me perdía ―La ternura me invadió al imaginarme al pequeño niño de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo temeroso y perdido en aquella casa y le sonreí a Edward. Y debo aceptar que la idea de permanecer allí me desagradó.

―Su casa de Forks me parece más hogareña a pesar de que también es grande ―volví mi atención hacia la estructura de granito color gris y añadí―. Aquí todo es más elegante, pero de alguna manera lo siento frío.

―Yo también pienso lo mismo ―me sonrojé por lo que dije.

―Lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso.

―No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo ―volvimos a reírnos y Edward estacionó el auto cerca de donde el Mercedes de Carlisle, el Porshe de Alice y el convertible rojo de Rose estaban, además de otro tres que no reconocí.

―Parece que tienen visita ―señalé sin dejar de mirar los autos.

―El coche blanco es de mi tía Caroline, el negro grande es de mi abuela y el pequeño de Nessie ―respondió mientras me abría la puerta con caballerosidad.

Así que Renesmee también estaba aquí.

― ¿Tus tíos y tus primas viven aquí con tu abuela? ―pregunté con repentina curiosidad mientras salía del auto, y es que nunca me lo había preguntado.

―No, ellos tienen su casa en el terreno que está al fondo de esta casa ―miré asombrada a Edward. Creo que en verdad, los Cullen contaban con una gran fortuna, lo que me hacía admirarlos más por su amabilidad y sencillez. O por lo menos así eran Carlisle y Esme. Edward dijo después―. Aunque creo que pasan más tiempo aquí con la abuela que en su casa.

― ¿Y ustedes vivieron alguna vez aquí?

―No. Mis padres quisieron vivir en Forks y solo veníamos en vacaciones ―Edward y yo habíamos caminado hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta y me hizo un gesto para que pasara primero, demostrando una vez más los excelentes modales que sus padres le habían enseñado. Debo aceptar que nunca antes me había fijado en lo educado y caballeroso que era, pero sinceramente fue porque me había concentrado tanto en sus defectos y había ignorado sus virtudes, empecinándome en no atribuirle ninguna.

Entramos y la elegancia y opulencia de afuera no era nada comparado con la decoración interior. Figurillas de porcelana, portarretratos pequeños, adornos diversos estaban colocados en las mesillas del pasillo y en las paredes un espejo y cuadros de paisajes completaban la decoración. Según mi opinión, todo estaba un poco sobrecargado pero por mucho que Edward me apreciara, no iba a decírselo.

Desde la habitación que yo supuse era la sala, llegaban diversas voces que fácilmente reconocí como las de Jasper y Jacob, y si la memoria no me fallaba, también se encontraban allí Renesmee y Bree. Las voces extrañas de dos mujeres y un hombre me indicaron que la abuela de Edward y sus tíos estaban reunidos y en ese momento le estaban preguntando cosas a mi hermano.

― ¡Vaya, hasta que llegan! ― Alice apareció de repente por el pasillo y detrás de ella venían Esme y Carlisle. Sonreí al verlos, pero al acercarme más, un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Los cambios físicos por la enfermedad eran demasiado notorios en Esme: estaba mucho más delgada, había recortado su cabello demasiado corto y el intenso color cobrizo el cual le había heredado a Edward, ahora era mucho más claro, unas ojeras color casi purpura estaban alojadas debajo de sus ojos, su tez pálida y su cuerpo frágil. Pero afortunadamente su sonrisa dulce y su característico brillo en los ojos aún permanecía, lo que me alegraba y proyectaba sus ganas de vivir.

― ¡Bella cariño! ¡Que alegría que estés aquí! ―dijo Esme emocionada.

―Yo también estoy muy feliz de verlos ―dije y me acerqué a abrazarla, y aunque no consideraba que tuviera tantas fuerzas como Alice, me contuve de apretarla mucho, seguía pensando que podría lastimarla.

―Vamos adentro para presentarte a la familia ―dijo Carlisle y rodeando la cintura de Esme con su brazo, nos dio el paso a Edward, Alice y a mí.

Al entrar en la sala divisé a Jasper sentado junto a Emmett, que por cierto pasaba su mirada severa entre Edward y yo; extrañamente Rosalie y Jacob estaban juntos y las demás chicas Cullen estaban sentadas cerca de una anciana de mirada severa y posición rígida. Los que supuse eran los padres de Bree y Renesmee estaban sentados justo del lado contrario a sus hijas, y por un momento me pareció como si todos ellos formaran un frente unido. ¿Contra qué? No lo sé.

―Madre, familia, ya conocieron a Jacob y Emmett ―dijo Carlisle acercándose a ellos junto con Esme―, ahora déjenme presentarles a Bella Swan, la pequeña hija de Charlie y Renée ―Les sonreí a ellos pero el único que me devolvió la sonrisa fue el hermano de Carlisle. La abuela no sonrió pero asintió como saludo y la otra mujer hizo una mueca que tal vez era una sonrisa para ella―. Bella, ella es mi madre, Elizabeth Masen de Cullen y mi hermano William y su esposa Caroline.

―Un placer conocerlos ―dije mirándolos y después me dirigí exclusivamente a la abuela―. Y le agradezco mucho que nos permita quedarnos en su casa a Jake, a mi hermano y a mí, Señora Masen.

―Las amistades de mis hijos y nietos son bienvenidas aquí niña ―dijo toscamente la abuela―, y espero que no causen problemas, ¿verdad muchachito? ―Su mirada se mantuvo en Jacob y el desagrado que no logró disfrazar fue evidente. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esta mujer?

Toda la sala se quedó en un pesado silencio y de repente me entraron las ganas de salir de allí y por las miradas de mis amigos, mi hermano y en especial de Jake, ellos se sentían igual. Sentí a Edward posicionarse sutilmente detrás de mí y rosar sus dedos con los míos, lo que disminuyó mi molestia. Miré a Carlisle y él parecía sumamente avergonzado mientras que Esme miraba disgustada a su suegra, la señora Caroline parecía no haber escuchado nada mientras el señor William miraba las manos en su regazo con suma atención.

― ¿Por qué no dejamos que los chicos se instalen y descansen del viaje? ―propuso Esme y no espero respuesta, simplemente me tomó de la mano y miró a mi amigo y a mi hermano―. Jake, Emmett, vengan conmigo.

Salimos del tenso ambiente del living y recorrimos un pasillo hasta las escaleras. Y mientras Esme y Alice nos guiaban a nuestras habitaciones, solo pude pensar que estas vacaciones soñadas muy fácilmente podrían convertirse en una pesadilla, donde podríamos tener más de una bruja y mi villano favorito iba a resultar siendo mi caballero encantado.

* * *

_**¡Estoy de vuelta! Miles y muy sinceras disculpas por mi increíble retraso pero la pequeñísima razón que se llama vida real absorbió mi tiempo y resultó medio caótico además de que cuando hallaba tiempo y me sentaba cómodamente a inscribir, mi imaginación huyó por la ventana y los detalles que iban a componer este capítulo no se desenvolvían como quería… creo que escribir drama me va muy bien, pero las cosas felices se me complican uhhh! Lo sé, soy rara jaja!**_

_**Les recuerdo que se den una vuelta por mi facebook y el twitter para que estén pendientes de los adelantos que doy!**_

_**Y agradezco a**__** Rachel, Javiitaah Hale D'Cullen, janalez, dinorah, Robmy, Nia Masen, dinorah. **__** por sus reviews y a las chicas que me siguen en Facebook (debo confesar que no sé quienes me sigan en Twitter que lean Relaciones Equivocadas así que ayúdenme a saberlo y mándenme su nombre con el hashtag #ReEq y así las sigo!)**_

_**Y como siempre, muchas gracias a Diana por betear el capítulo!**_

_**Y entonces, nos leemos a la próxima!**_

_**L'S P**_


	26. Chapter 26 Love is in the air

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM… la historia es resultado de mi imaginación y de leer y ver demasiadas veces Orgullo y Prejuicio. **

**Capítulo beteado por Diana Méndez, Betas FFAD****https: ****www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**.**

**DEDICADO a todas las chicas que continúan siguiendo la historia y por supuesto, a todas las que se han unido a mí en mi locura… Muchas gracias por su paciencia!**

**.**

**Capítulo 26 Love is in the air**

**Well, all I really want to do is love you**

**A kind much closer than friends use**

**But I still can't say it after all we've been through**

**And all I really want from you is to feel me**

**As the feeling inside keeps building**

**And I will find a way to you if it kills me, if it kills me****Well, how long can I go on like this, wishing to kiss you**

**Before I rightly explode**

**And this double life I lead isn't healthy for me,**

**in fact it makes me nervous**

**If I get caught I could be risking it all****  
**

**If it kills me - Jason Mraz**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El _Mercedes _perteneciente al Dr. Carlisle Cullen salió del estacionamiento y se alejó del aeropuerto a velocidad normal. Dentro del auto, los cuatro pasajeros miraban el camino mientras sus pensamientos, relacionados con el mismo asunto, si bien no con la misma emoción, los mantenía en silencio.

"_¡Por favor, que Edward no lo arruine!_" pensó Alice, soltando un suspiro de emoción y con la mirada perdida. Y por un momento dejó volar su mente, imaginando una vez más a Bella con un elegante y magnifico vestido blanco de novia, caminando por un pasillo adornado con hermosas flores blancas del brazo de Charlie para, minutos después, salir a la calle ahora acompañada de su sonriente hermano.

Sonrió complacida al imaginarlo una vez más, algo que no había dejado de hacer desde que descubriera el amor que Edward le profesaba a Bella.

Pero su sonrisa se borró al recordar que existía la posibilidad de que Bella no sintiera lo mismo. Y no podía culparla por ello, ya que Edward se había portado muy mal con ella y ahora él tenía que hacer muchos m**é**ritos para ganarse su confianza y su corazón. Y Alice, como su hermana, iba a ayudarlo, porque Edward se merecía ser feliz.

¡Uff! Suspiró de nuevo y agradeció en silencio por haberse ahorrado tantas complicaciones y haber encontrado tan pronto a su Jazzy. Ahora solo se concentraría en emparejar a Edward y Bella. Y tal vez pudiera presentarle a alguien a Jacob. Dudó un poco al pensar en Emmett y Rosalie, pero ella presentía que entre ellos todavía podían arreglarse las cosas y además, casi nada era imposible para Alice Cullen.

Por otra parte, Carlisle sonreía feliz por tres simples razones: porque los chicos llegaran bien a Chicago, porque su querida Esme estaba feliz con volver a verlos y sobre todo, porque su hijo ahora estaría mucho más feliz con Bella y Jacob cerca.

Y es que nunca olvidaría el cambio que sufrió el rostro de su hijo Edward en cuanto vio a Bella. Y nadie podía imaginar cuan agradecido estaba al ver que Edward dejaba atrás el dolor de esa gran decepción amorosa que había sufrido en Londres y volvía a ser un poco como el chico que era antes.

Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de su mente le recordó que las cosas para Bella tampoco habían ido bien y temía que todo aquello que ella había vivido, pudiera afectar también a su hijo, porque no estaba seguro si Bella ya había logrado superarlo, además de que podía no corresponder los sentimientos de Edward. Carlisle estaba seguro, su hijo no iba a poder superarlo.

Decidió no ser pesimista y dejar que las cosas entre los chicos fluyeran. Porque si las cosas tenían que ser, serían y nada ni nadie iba a poder cambiarlo.

Sonriendo de nuevo, pisó el acelerador para llegar cuanto antes con su esposa y llevarles a los chicos para que se animara y Dios sabía cuánto necesitaba Esme todo el ánimo, el optimismo y la alegría que los chicos pudieran transmitirle, ya que las quimioterapias estaban agotándola mucho más de lo que había pensado y eso lo llenaba de dolor.

Pasando a Emmett, el chico no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, completamente molesto por el hecho de que su hermanita hubiera tenido que viajar con aquel idiota de Cullen, molesto con Alice por siquiera haberlo sugerido, molesto con Bella por haber aceptado y mucho más molesto con él mismo, por haberlo permitido.

A Carlisle lo dejaba fuera de su molestia porque creía que era prácticamente imposible que alguien se molestara con él, a Edward no podía aborrecerlo más y con Jacob estaba molesto desde que osó abrazar a Bella cuando nadie más estaba con ellos. Emmett sabía muy bien que era una actitud un tanto infantil, pero no podía evitar sentirse así, mucho más después de lo que vio aquella mañana cuando partían hacía el aeropuerto.

Y entonces, la molestia dio paso al odio en su interior. Un odio nacido de la traición a su amistad y al amor que su hermana profesaba, un odio dirigido hacia James Biers. Volvió a recodar su figura, de pie y mirando fijamente el auto de su padre, allí frente a la casa de la anciana señora Bowman. Porque, a pesar de que fuera imposible y Bella hubiera asegurado que allí no había habido nada, él estaba seguro de que lo que había visto y no creía haberse imaginado la figura de James observándolos como si los vigilara.

Y entonces sus alarmas se dispararon y sus instintos protectores se activaron de inmediato para resguardar la seguridad de su hermana. Ya le había fallado una vez, no volvería a hacerlo. Y por Dios que no lo haría.

Es por eso que estaba sumamente molesto por haberla dejado con Edward, sabiendo perfectamente el modo tan grosero con que él la trataba. Y aunque a Bella siempre le había dado igual el comportamiento de Edward, últimamente le habían sucedido tantas cosas que iba a llegar el momento en que los desplantes de Edward la iban a lastimar y él no podía permitirlo.

Edward Cullen ya le debía el haberle arrebatado a Rosalie, así que no iba a dejar que lastimara a su hermana y de paso, iba a dejarle claro que Rosalie no estaba sola y si llegaba a lastimarla, él lo haría arrepentirse por toda su maldita vida.

Un punzante dolor comenzó en su cabeza mientras repasaba una y otra vez todas las cosas que habían sucedido en el último año y los cambios que estaban por venir, pensando principalmente en sus padres y sus continuas discusiones. Y pensó que Bella tendría que lidiar con eso cuando él se marchara a la Universidad.

¡Dios! Cómo le haría su hermana para soportar todo.

Cerró los ojos masajeándose la sien derecha e instantáneamente los ojos turquesa de Rosalie brillaron para él relajándolo solo un poco. Era imposible no ponerse nervioso sabiendo que la volvería a ver y que tendría que disimular sus enormes ganas porque ella lo abrazara y lo consolara como cuando eran pequeños.

Pero recordó que Edward Cullen ahora era el destinatario de sus abrazos, de sus sonrisas, de sus besos… gruñó sin darse cuenta y aborreció a Edward un poco más, si era posible.

Jacob escuchó el gruñido de Emmett y lo miró sonriendo divertido, pero al ver su cara de tragedia decidió callar y reprimir la gran carcajada que pugnaba por salir. Era obvio que Emmett no se había tomado nada bien que Bella se hubiera ido con Edward, y es que no era para menos si el gran oso seguía creyendo que Edward seguía teniendo aquella actitud grosera y hosca con Bella. Ante eso cualquier chico reaccionaria protectoramente con su hermana y más aún con el historial de Bella.

Pero sería divertidísimo cuando Edward tuviera que hablar con Emmett para poder cortejar a Bella y conociéndolo, no se lo iba a poner tan fácil.

Aquella sonrisita burlona de Jacob fue muriendo poco a poco hasta convertirse en una mueca nerviosa cuando se abrió paso por su mente el recordatorio de que él tendría que hacer lo mismo con Edward para salir con Renesmee… y aunque estaba casi seguro que su amigo no iba a ponerle tantos peros para ello, lo que más le preocupaba es que Nessie no estuviera interesada en él.

Lamentablemente ella tomaba mucho en cuenta la opinión de sus padres, y peor aún, de su abuela, para relacionarse con la gente y eso no era nada esperanzador, no cuando Elizabeth Masen de Cullen era una loca obsesionada con su linaje aristocrático y que siempre los había considerado menos a él y a su familia por su herencia Quileute. Y, aunque por fortuna nunca había tenido mucho contacto con los papás de Nessie, sabía que la señora Caroline era más de lo mismo y el señor William casi siempre obedecía lo que su madre y su esposa decían.

―Están muy callados chicos, ¿todo bien? ―preguntó Carlisle mirándolos por el retrovisor, sacándolos de sus no muy alentadores pensamientos.

―Claro ―respondió de inmediato Jacob, mientras Emmett solo asentía en un gesto.

―Deben estar hambrientos, ¿no es cierto? Y es que la comida de los aviones no es nada apetitosa ―dijo Alice apenas sin respirar.

―Sobre todo si hay alguien junto a ti amenazando con vomitar en cualquier momento ―mencionó Jacob recuperando el buen humor.

― ¡Vaya! No sabía que Bella se mareara al volar ―comentó Carlisle con característico tono de médico.

― ¿Bella? ¡No, que va! ―Jacob sonrió aún más y miró de reojo a Emmett― Aquí mi buen amigo Emmett es el que no puede estar en un avión sin ponerse verde.

― ¿Emmett? ¿En serio? ―soltó Alice y comenzó a reír pero su padre le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria y al instante ella se calló.

Ninguno pudo decir más ya que en ese momento pararon frente al portón de metal de la gran residencia Cullen y después de que este se abriera, entraron. Y aunque la casa era linda e impresionante y el jardín frente a ella estaba muy bien cuidado, ninguno de los chicos se sintió cómodo. Emmett pensó que aquella casa tenía algo de tétrico y estirado al mismo tiempo y Jacob reconoció que la vieja bruja de la abuela había conseguido un muestrario de su riqueza más que un hogar para su familia. Eso y que posiblemente el señor Edward había aceptado su gran tamaño para tener que ver lo menos posible a su esposa.

En la puerta de aquella casa se encontraba Esme, sonriéndoles y mirándolos ansiosa.

Jacob descendió primero y abrió la puerta de Alice para ayudarla, mientras Carlisle y Emmett se dirigían hacia el maletero para bajar el equipaje de Jacob, que era lo único que había cabido. O más bien, el único que Alice quiso llevar.

― ¡Chicos, bienvenidos! ―Esme se acercó a ellos y aunque su cuerpo y sus ojos mostraban las ganas que tenía de correr hacia ellos, bajó con lentitud las escaleras y se acercó a Jacob y lo abrazó, para después hacer lo mismo con Emmett. En cuanto se separó de ellos, buscó por todos lados y su rostro se entristeció ―. ¿En dónde está Bella? ¿Acaso no quiso venir? ―preguntó haciendo un puchero.

―Claro que no mamá, es solo que no cabíamos todos en el coche de papá y ella tuvo que venirse con Edward ―Esme miró con preocupación a Carlisle, pero él le sonrió con confianza antes de dirigirse hacia la casa y esto no pasó desapercibido para el chico Black.

―Bueno, entonces ¿Cómo está Billy, Jake? ¿Tus padres Emmett? ¿Todos están bien? ―preguntó Esme ansiosa de nuevo mirando a los dos chicos. Emmett recordó a sus padres y sus constantes discusiones y pensando que a Esme no le convenía preocuparse por eso en estos momentos, así que sonrió y dijo.

―Mis padres están bien Esme, gracias.

―Y mi viejo está feliz sermoneando a Rachel todos los días para que se case con Paul ―Jacob rió y contagió a Esme.

―Ya sabía yo que tu hermana terminaría con algún chico de la Push aunque siempre lo negara.

―Era demasiado obvio para todos menos para ella ―aceptó Jacob.

―Pero mi amor, pasa a los chicos a la casa, hace mucho calor para estar aquí afuera ―reprendió Carlisle a Esme con dulzura mientras salía después de dejar el equipaje y las cosas que Alice había comprado.

― Oh es verdad, que pésima anfitriona estoy siendo ―Inmediatamente Esme enganchó su brazo derecho en el izquierdo de Jacob y su izquierdo en el derecho de Emmett y con una nueva sonrisa, los llevó con ella dentro de la casa, seguidos por Carlisle y Alice quienes sonreían mirando a Esme tan contenta.

Llegaron a la sala de estar sorprendiéndose al encontrar allí congregados a sus amigos, además de una anciana con el rostro serio, flanqueada por una pareja que sonreía, a todas luces, fingido.

―Chicos, sé que probablemente quieran descansar después de tantas horas de viaje pero todos los extrañábamos y pensé que sería mejor tener una reunión ahora, ya podrán descansar después ―A pesar de su apariencia delicada, Esme mostraba su emoción sonriendo y hablando rápidamente, tal y como Alice lo había heredado.

―Pero primero hay que presentarlos a la familia ―le recordó Carlisle a su esposa, quien no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de inconformidad y que sus ojos se abrieran con preocupación. Asintió lentamente y llevó a los chicos hasta el trío sentado rígidamente.

―Elizabeth, Caroline, William ―mencionó Esme mirando a cada uno brevemente―, les presentó a Emmett Swan, hijo de nuestros amigos Charlie y Renée y bueno, creo que recordarán a Jacob, hijo de nuestro queridísimo Billy ―Entonces los miró atentamente, como desafiándolos a que dijeran algo desagradable, sobre todo a su suegra.

―Por supuesto que lo recordamos ―dijo Elizabeth con un matiz desdeñoso en su voz―, y por lo que veo, no seguiste mi sugerencia Esmeralda, pero debo decir que es algo que esperaba de ti ―Esme se puso roja de furia y Carlisle fue lo suficientemente inteligente de situarse junto a su esposa, mirando con reproche a su madre, algo que ella ignoró.

―Así que tú eres hijo de Charlie ―habló Caroline mirando apreciativamente a Emmett― Y dime ¿tus padres siguen juntos?

―Así es señora ―respondió el chico respetuosamente y pensó "Aunque no sé durante cuánto tiempo".

― ¡Vaya! Quién iba a decir que Charlie, tan tranquilo como era, iba a lograr retener a la atolondrada de Renée ―Emmett intentó sonreír, pero como sabía que solo le saldría una mueca, mantuvo su rostro con una expresión neutra.

―Vayan a sentarse chicos ―les propuso Esme mirándolos― ¿Quieren algo de beber, en lo que esperamos que lleguen Edward y Bella?

―Está bien, gracias ―respondió Emmett.

― ¿A dónde fue Edward? ―preguntó preocupada Rosalie en un susurró a Alice, al escuchar que él y Bella estaban juntos y todo porque temía que Edward metiera la pata y en vez de conquistar a Bella la hiciera huir.

―Fue a comprar unas cosas y, como no cabíamos en el coche de papá, Bella se fue con él ―Alice sonrió y miró con ojos brillosos a Carlisle, quien también sonrió, y sí esto pasó desapercibido para la mayoría de los ahí presentes, para Jacob no lo fue.

"_¡Lo sabe, Alice lo sabe!"_, gritó Jacob en su mente y tembló ligeramente. Y si aquella mirada no lo engañaba, sabía que Carlisle también lo sabía, y juntos habían planeado el que Bella y Edward regresaran a casa juntos. Porque entre ellos era sabido que, si bien Esme quería y protegía a sus hijos, era Carlisle quien más los alcahueteaba, como cuando eran chicos y les daba más galletas a escondidas de su esposa, o les dejaba conducir su auto aún cuando Esme se negaba y sobre todo, quien les daba permiso de llegar tarde de las fiestas.

Bueno, aunque eso había cambiado cuando Edward comenzó a rebelarse y Carlisle tuvo que mostrarse como la autoridad paternal de la casa Cullen… aunque era obvio que era Esme quien lo forzaba a hacerlo.

―Aquí tienen chicos, una rica limonada ―dijo Esme entrando de nuevo al living seguida del señor Jenks, quien llevaba una bandeja con bebidas para los chicos. Todos tomaron los vasos con la refrescante sustancia y con disimulo, Jacob se acercó a Rosalie.

―Tú estás al tanto de lo que pasa Edward y Bella ―Afirmó y es que conocía demasiado bien a Edward e imaginaba que había confiado a Rosalie lo sucedido… o por lo menos, la creía lo bastante inteligente para haberlo adivinado ella sola.

―Sí.

― ¿Él te lo dijo o lo descubriste por tu cuenta?

―Lo último, Edward no fue lo bastante discreto y yo sé mirar lo evidente.

― ¿Y sabes que si llega a enterarse que Alice lo sabe nos va a odiar? ―Rosalie miró sorprendida a Jacob y se acercó un poco más a él. Su ligero movimiento captó la atención de Emmett, quien hasta el momento había evitado con todas sus fuerzas mirarla.

― ¿Cómo lo supiste? ― susurró.

―Alice no fue demasiado sutil hace un rato al obligar a Bella a ir con Edward ―comentó y miró a Carlisle, platicando con su hermano William―, además, creo que Carlisle también lo sabe.

― ¡Demonios! ―maldijo Rosalie― Sabía que era mala idea decirle a Alice, pero Renesmee me convenció y…

― ¿Nessie también lo sabe? ―cuestionó Jacob y miró a la chica, quien había estado sumamente callada y no se había apartado de la vista de sus padres y abuela. Eso lo desanimó mucho.

― Sí, fue fácil para ambas descubrir la causa de los constantes cambios de ánimo de Edward, además como te dije, Edward no fue nada sutil ―Rosalie suspiró y añadió en voz baja―. Fue su idea que le dijéramos a Alice, porque ella era la ideal para ayudarlo.

―Creo que sabes tan bien como yo que la relación entre ambos no ha sido la mejor desde hace tiempo y Renesmee también lo sabe, así que no entiendo por qué lo hicieron ―mencionó Jake.

―Es evidente que Edward debe conquistar a Bella, y Renesmee y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que ni ella ni yo somos las mejores amigas de Bella ―La voz de Rosalie era evidentemente triste.

―Tú sigues siendo su mejor amiga ―la contradijo Jacob con firmeza.

―Debes saber que ahora no estamos en los mejores términos. Lo que se supone que pasa entre Edward y yo lo complicó todo, además, desde hace tiempo ella se ha alejado de nosotros, todo debido a "ya sabes quién".

―Y ahora está Alice ―concluyó él.

―Y ahora está Alice ―aceptó ella y se quedaron en silencio.

Del otro lado de aquella habitación, Emmett hablaba con Jasper sobre California, la universidad y la estadía en Chicago, aunque miraba disimuladamente hacía donde Rosalie y Jacob platicaban. Y el mal humor aumentaba poco a poco al ver la cercanía que el moreno con la rubia.

―Y entonces Ali se transformó en una burbuja y el viento la reventó ―dijo Jasper mirando a su amigo, dándose cuenta que no le estaba poniendo atención.

―Aja ―contestó Emmett todavía mirando a Jacob y a Rosalie. ¿Desde cuándo eran amigos esos dos?

― ¿Se puede saber qué tanto les ves a mi hermana y a Jacob? ―preguntó el chico rubio, mirando hacia las mismas personas que miraba su amigo.

― ¿Desde cuándo Black y tu hermana son amigos? ―preguntó a su vez Emmett, dándole voz a lo mismo que había pensado, pero suprimiendo notoriamente el nombre de aquella por quien su corazón cantaba.

―No lo sé, pero si ella está contenta con eso, por mi está bien ―respondió Jasper encogiéndose de hombros.

―Sí, para ti todo está bien ―soltó Emmett entre dientes.

―Po favor Emmett, no es para tanto. No es como si Jacob fuera un asesino, o un violador o un golpeador como…

―Como James, ¿no es cierto? ―lo interrumpió Emmett repentinamente furioso.

―No estaba hablando de él ―aseguró Jasper en su usual tono tranquilizador, algo que sabía utilizar a la perfección cuando se daba cuenta que Emmett no estaba de buen humor.

―Pero te aseguro que estabas pensando en él y en lo imbécil que fui yo al no darme cuenta lo que le hacía a mi hermana y que aparte de todo eso, se tiraba a mi novia ―Jasper miró duramente a su amigo, al recordar el infierno por el que éste había pasado después de que se descubriera el engaño de Victoria, la verdadera personalidad de James y el posterior accidente que lo mató e hirió a Bella. Emmett no había desprendido su mirada de Rose y Jake.

―Creí que habías aceptado que todo eso no había sido culpa tuya ―Emmett por fin volteó hacia Jasper y este se impactó de la revolución de sentimientos que expresaban los ojos de su amigo.

―Pues ya ves que no es así ―La mirada de Emmett irradiaba una angustia, un anhelo, una tristeza tan fuerte que Jasper buscó inmediatamente a Alice en la sala. Ella era la única capaz de mantenerlo cuerdo cuando las emociones de sus amigos lo desbordaban, pero ella no estaba allí. Respirando con fuerza, regresó su vista a Emmett, intuyendo que había algo más encerrado en todo lo que decía y sentía su mejor amigo.

― ¿Qué pasó Emmett? ―Y fue esa sencilla pregunta que pareció quebrar el autocontrol que Emmett había ejercido hasta el momento. Su cara volvió a ponerse pálida y un escalofrío lo recorrió.

― ¿Crees de verdad que James murió? ― susurró.

―No tengo razones para pensar lo contrario ―murmuró Jasper sin entender muy bien por qué lo preguntaba Emmett y justo ahora―. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ―Emmett guardó silencio, volviendo a repetirse que lo que había creído ver posiblemente era una jugarreta de su mente y el horario.

―Solo… no, nada, olvida lo que dije ―Tras darle un último vistazo a la chica que amaba, cambió de posición y miró su reloj―. Bella está tardando demasiado.

En ese momento, un carraspeo llamó la atención de todos, haciéndolos mirar al origen de ello. Elizabeth Masen de Cullen miraba ceñudamente a los nuevos visitantes, creyendo de muy mala educación que la ignoraran de esa manera, siendo ella su anfitriona. Pero que se podía esperar del hijo de aquella chica loca llamada Renée y del vándalo de Charles y además, del hijo de un salvaje como lo era el moreno.

―Que agradable que hayan saludado ya a sus amigos ―paseó la mirada por todos ellos―, pero considero un poco descortés de su parte olvidar que hay otras personas presentes, entre ellas a su anfitriona―Alzó el rostro demostrando su autoridad y añadió mirando a Emmett―. Bueno jovencito, acércate.

Emmett se acercó hasta sentarse en un sofá cercano a donde Renesmee y Bree estaban. Por el contrario Jacob permaneció en su lugar, haciendo una ligera mueca de fastidio que no pasó desapercibida para Rosalie. Ni tampoco para Nessie quien, aprovechando la atención que trajo su abuela y Emmett, miró disimuladamente al chico moreno.

―De acuerdo a lo que me dijo Carlisle, tu familia y tú tienen poco de vivir en Forks, ¿es verdad? ― preguntó la abuela.

―Sí señora, antes vivíamos en Phoenix.

― ¿Y qué motivos tuvieron para cambiar un lugar tan soleado por una tan horrible como Forks, con todo ese frío y esa humedad?

―Mi mamá quería un cambio de aires y mi papá la complació ―comentó él, sosteniendo la mentira que habían decidido contar para ocasiones como esta… aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían que darle explicaciones a nadie.

―Típico de Renée ―susurró Caroline con malicia hacia su marido y su suegra, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos los demás la escucharan. El enfado de Emmett iba en aumento, ya no pensaba que venir a Chicago había sido lo correcto. A lo lejos se escuchó el cerrar de puertas.

― ¿Y tu hermana? ¿Dónde está ella?

― Como no cabíamos en un mismo auto, ella tuvo que irse con Edward ―ante esta información, la anciana torció ligeramente su boca.

― ¿Y tus padres están ahora en Forks?

―No, están de viaje.

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse y todos en la sala escucharon a Alice decir.

― ¡Vaya, hasta que llegan!

Emmett suspiró aliviado de que su hermana ya hubiera llegado y de inmediato empezó a buscarla. En cambio, fue la voz emocionada de Esme la que llegó a ellos.

― ¡Bella, cariño! ¡Qué alegría que estés aquí!

―Yo también estoy muy feliz de verlos ―Todos en la sala simularon hacer otras cosas, aunque era demasiado obvio que estaban escuchando la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en el recibidor. Porque a todos les interesaba observar a Bella y Edward juntos, incluso aquellos quienes no sabían sobre el amor que ambos se profesaban.

―Vamos adentro para presentarte a la familia ―propuso Carlisle y se escucharon sus pasos resonar en el suelo. Jasper, viendo el rostro enojado y preocupado de Emmett, aprovechó para acercársele y susurrarle.

―Tranquilo hermano, ella está bien.

Alice fue la primera en entrar, dedicándole una significativa mirada acompañada de una sonrisa a Jasper, y es que él estaba al tanto de los planes de su novia para juntar a Bella y a Edward. Y aunque Jasper había visto de primera mano el cambio en Edward y no dudaba del afecto que parecía sentir por Bella, le preocupaba que esto más la insistencia de su novia por juntarlos fuera perjudicial para su amiga.

Porque Bella tenía que superar todavía lo de James y Jasper dudaba que ya lo hubiera hecho. Y temía que, si Bella llegaba a rechazar a Edward, estaba segura que Alice no lo tomaría bien y él no era quién para explicárselo a Alice… no era libre para decirle el secreto de Bella.

Los gemelos Hale miraron a su amiga, notándola aún más pálida de lo que la recordaban además de unas marcas debajo de sus ojos, algo que siempre mostraba cuando no podía dormir, algo que les preocupó a ambos, aunque fue notorio para ambos un ligero brillo en sus ojos, algo que no habían visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Esto tampoco pasó desapercibido para Emmett que, aunque intrigado, se relajó visiblemente. Y como su hermana no parecía enojada como siempre que estaba con Cullen, ahora no tendría que romperle la cara a ese imbécil. O por lo menos, no por molestar a Bella, todavía le faltaba saber si él hacía feliz a Rosalie.

―Madre, familia, ya conocieron a Jacob y Emmett, ahora déjenme presentarles a Bella Swan, la pequeña hija de Charlie y Renée. Bella, ella es mi madre, Elizabeth Masen de Cullen y mi hermano William y su esposa Caroline.

―Un placer conocerlos ―respondió Bella educadamente―. Y le agradezco mucho que nos permita quedarnos en su casa a Jake, a mi hermano y a mí, Señora Masen.

―Las amistades de mis hijos y nietos son bienvenidas aquí niña, y espero que no causen problemas, ¿verdad muchachito? ―miró desagradablemente a Jacob, haciendo evidente que aquel chico no era de su gusto, además de que aquellos chicos Swan tampoco la habían agradado demasiado, sobre todo aquella niña.

Esme se aferró a su marido, intentado controlar su temperamento. Si bien su suegra solo era amable con sus amistades, nunca antes se había mostrado abiertamente hostil con las personas que apenas conocía. Al parecer la anciana se había olvidado de los modales que tanto parecía presumir y exigir en los demás.

Intentando relajar el ambiente y en un intento porque los chicos no se arrepintieran de haber venido a Chicago, Esme dijo.

― ¿Por qué no dejamos que los chicos se instalen y descansen del viaje? ―tomó a Bella de la mano y dijo―. Jake, Emmett, vengan conmigo.

.

.

**Bella POV**

―Emmett, tu habitación es esta, Jake, la tuya es la que sigue y Bella, la tuya es la que está al fondo ―explicó Esme mientras caminábamos por el pasillo. Sonreí al verla tan llena de energía como siempre, aunque sí se notaba un poco agitada.

―Yo misma escogí tu habitación Bella ―mencionó Alice con su habitual entusiasmo―. Tiene una esplendida vista al jardín.

―Además este piso es muy tranquilo ―aseguró Esme.

― ¿Por qué? ―pregunté curiosa, ya que esa enorme casa se me hacía más silenciosa que un mausoleo. Por un momento pensé que tendrían que provocar mucho alboroto para lograr que hubiera algo de ruido allí.

―Porque aquí solo duerme Edward ―respondió Esme como si nada y no pude evitar sonrojarme, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba un bufido por parte de mi hermano. Al escucharlo, temí que Alice y Esme también lo hubieran escuchado y lo miré enfadada. Él evidentemente me ignoró.

― No se preocupen, estaremos bien aquí. Muchas gracias ―dije y les sonreí. Ellas me correspondieron, aunque pude detectar cierto brillo de triunfo en la mirada de Alice.

―Esme ¿podría tomar la habitación contigua a la de Bella?

― ¡NO! ―exclamamos Alice y yo ante la pregunta de mi hermano, el cual nos fulminó a ambas.

―Oh bueno, esta habitación es más cómoda, pero si no estás a gusto ―Esme sonó apenada y su rostro perdió se entristeció, por lo que ahora no solo Alice y yo aniquilábamos a Emmett con nuestras miradas, Jacob también se unió a nosotras y miraba mal a mi hermano.

―No le hagas caso Esme, solo lo dijo para hacerme enojar ―dije yo con los dientes apretados y por fin, Emmett pareció avergonzado.

―Lo siento, solo quería molestar ―Esme soltó una risita volviendo a cambiar su expresión, aunque nosotros seguimos lanzándole miradas acusatorias a mi hermano por ser tan idiota.

―Entonces si me disculpan, voy a mi habitación ―dije sonriéndole a todos, para después mirar amenazante a Emmett para que no me siguiera.

―Después subiremos su equipaje, pronto les llamaré para que tomen un pequeño refrigerio ―mencionó Esme y asentí, aunque la verdad yo no tenía mucha hambre.

Dejé mi bolso en la cama y realmente no me detuve a ver la decoración de aquella habitación porque lo que de inmediato captó mi atención fue el paisaje que se veía a través de esas grandes ventanas justo frente a mí.

El jardín trasero de la casa Cullen era muy vistoso, lleno de colorido gracias a las diversas flores que, valga la redundancia, florecían allí, en conjunto con el verde del césped y distintos arbustos y árboles. Y aunque sin duda ese enorme jardín era hermoso, yo seguía prefiriendo el de Esme. A este le faltaba algo, ¿calidez, quizá?

Obviamente se trataba de calor afectivo, un vínculo emocional, ya que la temperatura en este momento era ligeramente sofocante. Daba gracias a quien había decidido mantener las ventanas abiertas, ya que la ligera brisa refrescaba mi habitación así como el aroma floral del exterior inundaba el interior. Especialmente percibía el aroma a rosas.

Me acerqué un poco más a la ventana para que la brisa me refrescara.

Fue sorprendente darme cuenta que extrañaba un poco el clima frío de Forks. Era increíble notar que me había acostumbrado rápidamente a su clima, sobre todo después de haber vivido toda mi vida en un lugar tan caluroso como Phoenix. Y aunque no lo había planeado así en un principio, ahora me encantaba vivir allá, aunque estuviéramos rodeados de humedad, lluvia y musgo alienígeno.

_¿La habitación de Edward también olería a rosas?_

Este pensamiento me asaltó y un vació se instaló en mi estomago al cerrar los ojos y recordar la sonrisa de Edward cuando nos reencontramos en el aeropuerto así como la intensidad con la que me miraba. Y sus palabras...

"_Todas esas chicas son fáciles y superficiales, así que nunca me atrevería a compararte con ellas"._

Cerré los puños con fuerza al recordar a todas aquellas estúpidas chicas que hablaban de Edward por los pasillos de la escuela, muchas de ellas lamentándose que ya no podrían conquistarlo, ya que al contrario de lo que era común en el chico mujeriego de una escuela, al parecer Edward era bastante selectivo y no dedicaba sus atenciones a cualquier chica.

Pero aún si sólo hubiera sido una, a mi me seguiría molestando la cercanía que tuvo ella con Edward. Reconocía que era un poco infantil de mi parte sentirme celosa cuando en aquel tiempo nosotros ni siquiera nos conocíamos, pero sabía también que eran mis inseguridades las que motivaban mis celos, al darme cuenta que aquellas chicas habían compartido con Edward algo que yo todavía no estaba segura de entregar.

Y aunque trata de confiar en él, tal y como me lo había pedido, una pequeña parte de mí me susurraba que Edward, al igual que James, me exigiría entregarme a él.

Temblé un poco al pensar en ello, algo que hasta el momento había evitado olímpicamente. Desde que me había dado cuenta que lo quería mucho más que a cualquiera, me había concentrado más en mis sentimientos y en los que él me había revelado, que en la parte física de una relación algo que evidentemente llegaría.

"_Yo a ti te amo"._

Aquellas palabras resonaron en mi mente como si él estuviera junto a mí, tranquilizándome y alejando mis miedos, pidiéndome una vez más que confiara en él. Y lo mejor que podía hacer era darle mi confianza.

El aire se agitó un poco y el aroma floral llego hasta mí con más intensidad, al mismo tiempo que movía mi cabello provocándome cosquillas en las mejillas y en la nariz. Y esa sensación me recordó a Rocko, que lograba provocarme la misma sensación con su pelaje perruno. ¿Qué estaría haciendo mi pequeño? ¿Seguiría sacando de quicio a Rachel o ya habrían hecho las paces? ¿Me extrañaba?

Billy me había asegurado que no habría problema en que dejáramos a Rocko en su casa mientras nosotros estábamos en Chicago y mis padres en su crucero, pero debía recordar que a Rachel no parecían gustarle demasiado los perros y Rocko solía portarse un poco rebelde cuando no me veía.

Como me gustaría que Edward lo conociera. Muchas veces nos imaginé a Edward y a mi jugando en el jardín con mi pequeño Rocko o disfrutando del sol en el claro donde Edward me había confesado sus sentimientos, algo que a mi perro le encantaba ya que, después de la partida de los Cullen, Rocko y yo nos habíamos aventurado por el bosque con el firme propósito de encontrarlo y en cuanto lo hicimos, pasábamos mucho tiempo allí.

No le había contado a nadie la existencia de ese claro, lo consideraba un secreto, así como mis sentimientos por Edward. Era algo mío, o más bien nuestro. Algo de Rocko, de Edward y mío.

Bostecé sin poder evitarlo, de repente agotada. Me alejé de la ventana, aunque no la cerré, y me recosté en la cama. Solo descansaría un momento, antes de que Esme nos llamara de nuevo.

La verdad, no me apetecía bajar, pero no quería ser descortés con la señora Elizabeth aunque era evidente que ella no nos haría el mismo favor, en especial con Jacob. Y la presencia de los demás integrantes de los Cullen tampoco había sido agradable.

Lo que me había extrañado era la actitud callada de Renesmee, incluso la apariencia ausente de Bree. Probablemente todo era debido a sus padres y abuela, porque en Forks no habían sido así. Solo esperaba que todo resultara bien para Jacob cuando le tocara declararse a Renesmee.

Y luego estaba su hermano y su actitud. Desde su salida de la casa se había comportado extraño y pesado, empezando con aquella visión de "quién sabe qué" de la casa de su vecina hasta como se comportó frente a Esme y Alice. Y que él fuera grosero era muy raro.

Volví a bostezar y poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando. Necesitaba dormir y la cama era tan cómoda que mi cuerpo fue relajándose hasta que me dejé llevar por Morfeo, que curiosamente tenía los ojos verdes y la sonrisa de Edward…

… ..

.. …

… ..

_Eres tan hermosa…_

_¡Bella!_

Me agité un poco al escuchar a alguien decir mi nombre. Me acurruqué más en la cama y sentí que algo me cubría. Abrí los ojos aún cuando quería volver a dormir para seguir soñando con aquella voz tan cautivadora que aceleraba mi corazón y me relajaba al mismo tiempo. Noté que alguien me había cubierto con una frazada color azul, y al moverme, la brisa que hasta antes de dormirme me había parecido refrescante, ahora la sentía fría.

Miré hacia las ventanas y todavía estaban abiertas, así que me levanté con pesadez y me envolví mejor en la frazada para después acercarme a cerrar las ventanas. Y entonces me di cuenta que había dormido más de lo que tenía pensado porque la luz del crepúsculo decoraba el paisaje.

Y el hambre que no había tenido hace unas horas, ahora provocó ruidos provenientes de mi estomago.

Tomé la sudadera que había tenía puesta por la mañana y me la puse, remplazando la frazada aunque inmediatamente extrañé el calor que ésta me proporcionaba a pesar de tener ya puesta la sudadera. Por el movimiento, un aroma diferente a mi perfume y al que dominaba en la habitación llegó a mí y entendí que ese aroma provenía de la frazada.

La tomé una vez más y la llevé hasta mi nariz, aspirando su olor, un olor masculino y sumamente atrayente.

Dejé de soñar despierta y después de doblar la frazada y dejarla en la cama, salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia las escaleras, no sin antes intentar adivinar cuál era la habitación de Edward, aunque no logré acertar. Las habitaciones de Emmett y Jacob estaban cerradas pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido proveniente de adentro.

Bajé las escaleras escuchando más ruido conforme descendía.

Algunas voces, el ruido que claramente hace una consola en funcionamiento así como algunos gritos, y curiosamente, el sonido de un piano.

Cuando llegué a la planta baja, las voces fueron más tenues por lo que me imaginé que quienes hablaban estaban en la cocina. Pero alguien había pausado el juego y los gritos fueron en aumento.

Fui siguiendo los gritos y llegué a una sala de entretenimiento, donde estaba acondicionada una gran televisión de pantalla plana que mostraba una escena de pelea (pausada), equipo de sonido y video y en la pequeña mesa que estaba entre la televisión y un gran sofá de color blanco, una consola de PlayStation con los controles encima.

Nadie estaba prestando atención a los personajes del videojuego, que estaban en una pose graciosa, ya que estaban más interesados en la discusión que se estaba llevando frente a un gran ventanal que daba al jardín de la abuela Cullen. Emmett estaba frente a Edward gritándole y ninguno de los dos se veía contento.

― ¡Quiero que la dejes en paz! Ya tienes a Rosalie, ¿no? ¡Así que por lo menos respétala!

― ¡No es lo que parece! ¡Nunca lo fue! ―respondió Edward y se veía que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Jasper estaba detrás de Emmett como queriendo contenerlo mientras que Jacob hacía lo mismo solo que detrás de Edward, Rosalie y Alice los miraban preocupadas. Ninguno de los demás habitantes de la casa estaba a la vista.

― ¡Primero la alejas de nosotros y después dices que no es lo que parece! ¡Eres un imbécil!

― ¡El único imbécil eres tú que nunca notaste lo que tenías frente a ti! ―gritó Edward y el temperamento de mi hermano se desbordó, ya que se abalanzó sobre Edward y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que lo llevó al suelo y me cortó el aliento. Edward no se quedó atrás y le respondió con otro puñetazo que le dio de lleno en la nariz, que de inmediato comenzó a sangrar.

Jasper y Jacob reaccionaron demasiado tarde y para cuando los separaron, Emmett continuaba sangrando de la nariz y Edward tenía sangre tanto en el labio como en la ceja. Me quedé petrificada, sobre todo porque ni mi cerebro ni mi corazón sabían con quien ir, solo sabía que la cabeza comenzaba a punzarme mientras el corazón me latía con fuerza. Alice y Rosalie reaccionaron primero y mientras una se acercaba a mi hermano, la otra se acercaba al suyo.

― ¡Mira lo que hiciste Emmett! ―gritó Alice evaluando las heridas de Edward―. ¡Eres un salvaje!

― ¡¿Y él qué?! ―gritó Rosalie tratando de limpiar la sangre que continuaba saliendo de la nariz de Emmett―. Mira lo que Edward le hizo.

Los gritos de ambas parecieron sacarme de mi estupor y en mi cuerpo comenzó a recorrer la rabia al verlos golpeándose como dos salvajes. Verlos a ambos cubiertos de sangre removió recuerdos que quería olvidar y eso me enfureció más.

Comencé a caminar hacia ellos y todos repararon en mi presencia, algo que al parecer, habían pasado por alto. La mirada de Emmett se volvió preocupada al verme, y la de Edward estaba igual aunque la vergüenza también era clara.

Sin que lo pensara realmente, me planté delante de Edward y le di una bofetada, para después acercarme a mi hermano y hacer lo mismo.

― ¡Ambos son unos brutos, imbéciles y neandertales! ¡Y en este momento los odio a los dos! ―grité mirándolos furiosa tratando de mantener las lágrimas a raya. A lo lejos, un piano dejó de sonar y después pasos apresurados se escucharon por el pasillo. Segundos después, Carlisle, Esme, Bree, Caroline y Renesmee entraron mientras el amable mayordomo que nos había recibido se quedaba en la entrada.

― ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ― habló Carlisle con autoridad mirándonos a todos y yo no soporté estar más tiempo ahí, así que salí corriendo.

* * *

_**¡Hola de nuevo a todas!**_

_**Cortito, lo sé, pero espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Muchas gracias a Rachel, Javiitaah Hale D'Cullen, janalez, dinorah, Robmy, Nia Masen, dinorah. , soledadcullen y janalez por sus reviews y a las chicas de Facebook: Gabriela Gonzalez, Ana Laura Delgado, Claudia Mabel Avendaño, Laura Alvarez, Karili Pattinson y a mi querida Karen O'Shea por estar al pendiente de la historia. **_

_**Y como siempre, muchas gracias a Diana por corregir mis errores y horrores y darle coherencia a mi locura jaja!**_

_**Y entonces, nos leemos a la próxima!**_

_**L'S P**_

_**PD: Abrí un grupo en Facebook donde espero dar noticias de este y otros fics que tengo, así que si quieren, búsquenme en Facebook como Luna S Purple y las agrego al grupo… El lado pixelado de Luna.**_


	27. Chapter 27 De besos y sueños húmedos

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM… la historia es resultado de mi imaginación y de leer y ver demasiadas veces Orgullo y Prejuicio. **

**Capítulo beteado por Diana Méndez, Betas FFAD****https: ****www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**.**

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capítulo contiene vocabulario y situaciones para mayores de 18 años, si todavía no los tienes ¡sal de aquí! pero si quieres seguir leyendo, es bajo Tú responsabilidad…**

**.**

**Capítulo 27 De besos y sueños húmedos**

**"Entones sus fríos labios de mármol presionaron suavemente mente contra los míos. Para lo que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado era para mi respuesta." Twilight**

**.**

**.**

**Edward POV**

— ¿Estás diciendo que ustedes nunca fueron novios?

— Sí.

— Nada de besos, nada de caricias, nada de nada.

— Así es. Rosalie y yo únicamente hemos sido amigos.

Emmett y yo nos encontrábamos en la parte más alejada del jardín hablando sobre Rosalie, después de que Jasper y Jacob entretuvieran a mi familia para que saliéramos de la sala. O mejor dicho, yo me encontraba explicándole la verdadera naturaleza de nuestra relación, algo que al parecer, no se esperaba.

Quise reír al ver la desagradable mueca de incredulidad y enfado que cruzó su rostro, pero las heridas que él me había infringido en la cara me dolieron, así que solo pude hacer otra mueca, tal vez igualmente desagradable.

— Pero, ¿qué ganabas tú con todo esto?

— Ayudar a una amiga —respondí con sencillez—. Desde aquel día que volviste del hospital después de tu accidente, supe rápidamente que Rosalie te quería mucho más que a un simple amigo.

—Sí bueno, creo que todo mundo lo sabía.

— Creí que tú reaccionarías e irías por Rose, pero es obvio que mis planes no resultaron y todo se complicó.

— Debiste decírmelo, darme una señal ¡Algo! No fingir ser su novio —dijo él enfadado.

—Yo nunca dije que éramos pareja —repliqué seguro—, fueron ustedes quienes así lo asumieron.

— ¡Vete a la mierda, Cullen! Yo sé bien lo que vi y escuché. Además, terminé con Jane mucho antes de que nos graduáramos, ella bien pudo haberme dicho algo.

— Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo…

— Solo que escuchó a Jane decir que estaba embarazada de mí, ¿no es cierto? — Emmett se recostó junto a uno de los tantos árboles que nos rodeaban con desgana.

— Sí. ¿Cómo lo supiste? — pregunté sorprendido.

— Kate me lo dijo después de la graduación. Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió a Jane para que permaneciera con ella e irnos juntos a Nueva York, pero al final lo supe todo y logré deshacerme de ella. Lamentablemente ya era demasiado tarde.

— Comenzamos a sospechar que posiblemente había sido mentira cuando nuestras madres únicamente comentaban sobre tu decisión de irte a California y ninguna mencionó nada sobre tu futura paternidad. Ambos sabemos que ellas tres no pueden vivir sin comunicarse.

Emmett asintió y nos quedamos en silencio, analizando las noticias que nos habíamos proporcionado mutuamente. Y aunque mi consciencia estaba más tranquila al aclarar este asunto, aún me quedaba un secreto mayor que comunicarle a Emmett. Y todavía estaba pensando en cómo hacerlo.

Pero tenía que ser ahora porque estaba seguro que no volvería a tener un momento mejor, además de que tener a Emmett aturdido por Rosalie podría jugar a mi favor.

En ese momento recordé la expresión contrariada de mi padre y la furiosa de mi madre para saber que al regresar a la casa tampoco encontraría las cosas fáciles. Eso sin contar los ojos desilusionados, temerosos y llorosos de mi Bella cuando me abofeteó. Tenía que apresurarme para hablar con ella.

— Hay algo que todavía no me queda claro —dijo Emmett rompiendo mis pensamientos.

— Dime.

— ¿Por qué decidiste hablar ahora? Ya es muy difícil que entre Rose y yo haya algo.

— Dos razones. La primera es que Rosalie te sigue queriendo. Ella no me comenta nada, pero creo que la he llegado a conocer bien durante estos meses y sé que ella te ha extrañado mucho. Y aunque por el momento no sea posible que inicien una relación, estaría bien que retomaran su amistad.

— Tienes razón — Emmett masajeó su mejilla con cuidado, para después mirarme fijamente —. ¿Y la segunda razón es?

Bien, llegó el momento. ¡Vamos Edward, es ahora o nunca!

— La segunda razón es que estoy enamorado de tu hermana y quería que supieras que voy a conquistarla.

Pasó alrededor de cinco segundos cuando vi a Emmett abalanzarse contra mí y sentir su puño contra mi rostro de nuevo. La fuerza de su impacto logró enviarme al suelo –de nuevo- y la caída de su peso en mi estomago me dejó sin aire.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? — Me tomó del cuello de la camisa y me alzó un poco para después impactarme en el suelo —. ¡Mi hermana no es tu muñeca para que juegues con ella! ¿Qué pretendes? ¡Y más te vale ser sincero, Cullen!

Aunque podría ser lógico que Emmett no me creyera, me enfureció su insinuación cuando yo amaba desesperadamente a Bella, así que reuní fuerzas y lo empujé quitándolo de encima de mí. Y antes de que Emmett volviera a arremeter, me levanté y me lancé contra él, golpeándolo en el mentón para aturdirlo. No quería que ni Rosalie, ni mi Bella me golpearan si volvía a lastimarle la nariz pero tampoco me iba a convertir en su saco de boxeo particular.

Para evitar que se moviera, le sujeté brazos y piernas con mi cuerpo y lo miré directamente a los ojos.

— Nunca he sido más sincero en la vida Emmett. Amo a Bella y estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para conquistarla —Tal vez decirle la posibilidad de que ella me quisiera también ayudara a convencer a Emmett, pero descubrir los sentimientos de Bella frente a su hermano posiblemente la enfurecería. Y por la mirada que Emmett me estaba dando, supe que hacía lo correcto en guardar silencio.

— Dices que la amas, ¿es por eso que la has tratado como la mierda todo este tiempo?

— Sé que fui un cabrón con ella sin ninguna justificación y créeme que si no sintiera todo lo que siento por ella, la dejaría en paz, pero esa ya no es una opción para mí. Por eso estoy tratando de demostrarle que soy lo suficientemente bueno para merecerla.

"_Para que elija amarme"_, pensé con una desesperación.

Creí que Emmett refutaría lo que acababa de decirle, pero noté su mirada un poco perdida y una expresión de pesar cruzó su rostro. Parecía como si estuviera recordando algo que no era muy agradable para él y no pude evitar sentir curiosidad por saberlo, ya que algo me decía que tenía que ver con Bella.

Pero también sabía que él había tenido una relación tormentosa en el pasado y tal vez hubo algo en nuestra conversación que se lo recordó.

Como él se notaba todavía perdido y sinceramente y ya estaba bastante adolorido, lo solté y me alejé unos pasos de él, lo que pareció sacarlo de su ensoñación. Emmett permaneció quieto, mirándome fijamente. Me pregunté si eso era bueno o no.

Y de repente sonrió. Aunque en sus ojos todavía pude atisbar mucho recelo, sonreía. No una sonrisa amable ni mucho menos confiable, pero algo dentro de mi situación parecía divertirle.

— De acuerdo Edward, creo que no puedo evitar que intentes algo con mi hermana —al decirlo, su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada.

Sopesé en decirle que no quería su autorización y que aún si no estuviera de acuerdo, yo iba a hacer todo para conquistar a Bella, pero decidí callar. No quería arruinar esta pequeña victoria. Ahora tenía que pensar que les diría a mis papás y sobre todo, como iba a disculparme con Bella. Así que simplemente dije:

— Gracias.

Emmett asintió y después de que lo ayudara a levantarse, comenzamos el recorrido de regreso a la casa en silencio, posiblemente porque ambos teníamos muchas cosas que analizar. Esperaba que mi familia hubiera desaparecido de la sala, pero si bien mis primas y tía no estaban a la vista, mis padres esperaban sentados en el sofá frente a la televisión.

Nada más entrar, mi madre nos recibió con una mirada preocupada. Sin embargo, en cuanto nos observo fijamente, su mirada pasó a ser fulminante.

— ¿Se puede saber qué, en nombre de Dios, pensaban ustedes para comportarse como unos salvajes? —mamá se acercó a Emmett— Ven pequeño, hay que curar estas heridas.

—Llévalo al despacho cariño, iré dentro de un momento —habló papá sin dejar de mirarme.

Mamá tomó a Emmett del brazo y salieron de la sala, no sin antes fulminarme con la mirada de nuevo.

_¡Hey mamá, mírame! ¡Yo también tengo sangre en la ceja y en el labio!_, quise gritarle, pero era obvio que ella estaba enfadada conmigo y mis golpes no le parecían graves. Así era mi madre.

— ¿Y yo qué? ¿Acaso no vio que yo también tenía golpes? —me quejé con mi padre y él empezó a reír.

— Creo que tu madre ya perdió la esperanza de que te comportes —papá siguió sonriendo y se acercó a mí—. Además déjame decirte que Emmett se ve mucho peor que tú, lo cual es algo increíble tomando en cuenta que él es un poco más alto y pesado que tú.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy muy bueno.

— Y los últimos tiempos te has metido en muchas peleas como para no tener práctica, ¿cierto? Pero eso no impide que me sienta orgulloso de ti —Papá me dio una palmada en la espalda, un gesto puramente masculino. Aunque a decir verdad, lo sentí como si me hubiera dado un puñetazo.

— ¡Auch!

— Lo siento hijo —dijo y se alejó todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro, misma que tenía mucho tiempo sin ver en él—. Ahora tendrás que esperar tu turno porque como bien sabes, primero hay que atender a las visitas.

— Lo sé. Y papá... —dije y él se detuvo y volvió a mirarme—, gracias.

Él salió mientras yo me sentaba con pesadez en el sofá. Recargué la cabeza en el respaldo y cerré los ojos con cansancio. Débilmente se escuchaba las notas del piano de la abuela, lo que significaba que había obligado a Bree a tocar algo. Y aunque lo hacía bien, sabía que mi prima no le agradaba mucho este instrumento. Lo que ella amaba era la batería, pero mis tíos, por supuesto, no habían querido comprarle una.

Entonces recordé las notas de la canción que había empezado a componer para Bella y sonreí agradeciendo en mi interior a Emmett, porque gracias a nuestra riña, había podido eludir una vez más a mi abuela y su constante petición de que tocara para ella y que le mostrara lo que estaba componiendo. No es que me molestara hacerlo, simplemente quería aguardar el momento justo para que Bella lo escuchara, ya que estaba empecinado en que ella fuera la primera en que lo hiciera, y era lógico para mí ya que ella era mi inspiración.

Pero mi abuela se había vuelto sumamente insistente, en especial cuando Renata estaba presente. Mi abuela y su insistencia de que Renata estuviera pegada a mí como una lapa, algo que ni yo ni las chicas dejábamos que pasara.

Pensar en ello me puso de mal humor, y como el cuerpo y sobre todo la cara, comenzaban a dolerme demasiado, me levanté y fui a la cocina por un analgésico. Ésta estaba desierta, algo nada raro ya que la cena había pasado y como siempre, las eficientes Fanny y Kim ya habían limpiado y ordenado todo, con ayuda expresa del señor Jenks.

_¿Bella tendrá hambre?_, me pregunté, recordando que se había quedado dormida y se había perdido la cena.

Sonreí como tonto al recordar lo hermosa que se veía recostada en la cama, con las mejillas sonrosadas, su boca ligeramente abierta, su pecho elevándose en cada respiración. De repente la brisa de la tarde se coló por la ventana abierta y ella se acurrucó en sí misma, por lo que fui por una manta a mi habitación -que era mi favorita -y la arropé con ella. De inmediato Bella se envolvió en ella, justo como yo quería hacerlo en su cuerpo.

El dolor en mi rostro me sacó de mis recuerdos, recordándome que no estaba en condiciones de sonreír. De hecho, fue por estar en el cuarto de Bella que empezó la pelea con Emmett, ya que él entró cuando la observaba y por supuesto, no le había hecho gracia encontrarme allí mirando embobado a su hermana, sobre todo porque se suponía que yo solo molestaba a Bella y él seguía pensando que yo tenía una relación con Rosalie.

Así que decidí que era el momento de aclararlo todo, por mi propio bien y el de ellos. Y aunque nunca quise llegar a los golpes, fue una manera, dolorosa claro, de sacar la tensión que habíamos acumulado él y yo. Pero nunca conté con que Bella se enfureciera por ello.

Tomé el analgésico que papá siempre guardaba en un cajón de la cocina y me serví un poco de agua en un vaso. Antes de tomarme la pastilla, sentí una corriente deslizarse por mi espalda y me giré, encontrándome con la presencia de Bella, que no me dirigía la mirada.

— Solo venía por un poco de jugo — murmuró seria abriendo el refrigerador, justificando su presencia mientras yo me ponía nervioso.

— No pasa nada — susurré y la vi detenerse confundida buscando —. Los jugos están abajo.

— Ah, gracias — dijo mientras se agachaba y tomaba una botella. Por mi parte, me metí a la boca la pastilla y tomé un trago de agua. El contacto con el frío del cristal me escoció el labio, que se había partido gracias al golpe de Emmett.

— ¡Auch! — gemí tocándome el corte.

— ¿Te duele? — Miré a Bella, quien me devolvía una cara de preocupación que me hacía sentir culpable e insanamente feliz —. Ah pero que pregunta tan estúpida la mía, es obvio que te duele si se esforzaron tanto en golpearse uno al otro.

La expresión de Bella había pasado de la preocupación a la furia y, si bien era cierto que me sentía tan culpable que era capaz de arrastrarme detrás de ella suplicando su perdón, una parte de mi bailaba victoriosamente al saber que ella se preocupaba por mí. Y al ver esos hermosos ojos chocolates brillar furiosos y preocupados, solo quise llegar hasta ella y estrecharla en mis brazos y no soltarla jamás.

Pero primero tenía que disculparme por golpear a su hermano.

— Bella — dije pero ella ya se iba, diciendo.

— Ahora no Edward, estoy muy enojada contigo y con él.

—Lo sé pero escúchame por favor — Ella de detuvo pero siguió dándome la espalda y aunque eso sería ventajoso para mí porque así no me trabaría al mirarla, quería que me viera a los ojos, que viera que estaba siendo sincero —. Mírame.

Bella se dio la vuelta y me miró fijamente, lo que me hizo sentir mucho más nervioso, además de que sentí en mi estomago el mismo vacío como el que sentí cuando le confesé que la amaba, hace algunos meses atrás.

— De acuerdo, te escucharé.

Me moví un poco más cerca de ella, los nervios aumentando ante su proximidad y la forma en que me miraba.

— Nunca quise llegar a los golpes con Emmett pero la situación me sobrepasó. Él no me entendía y debía hacerlo por su bien y el de Rose, luego le dije que te amaba y él volvió a golpearme y entonces te herimos a ti y…

— Espera, espera. ¿Qué le dijiste qué? — Bella interrumpió mi verborrea, por primera vez, sin que lograra descifrar lo que transmitía su mirada.

— Después de explicarle lo de Rose, le dije que te amaba.

— ¿Y Emmett qué dijo? — preguntó en un susurró mirando más allá de mí.

— Nada, solo volvió a pegarme — Ante esto, ella pareció reaccionar y recorrió con sus ojos mi rostro, deteniéndose en mi ceja partida y en mi labio, que todavía escocía un poco. Me imaginé que los moretones todavía no se veían mal.

— Ahora vuelvo — dijo con simpleza y con una rapidez inusual en ella, salió de la cocina. La sensación que siguió cuando me vi solo no me gustó para nada.

Tomé el agua que quedaba en el vaso y lo dejé en la encimera, demasiado desilusionado como para que me importara. Sabía que ella estaba enojada conmigo, pero que ella no mostrara ninguna emoción al verme golpeado, me dolió.

Suspiré con tristeza y ya iba a salir de la cocina cuando me topé con ella. En sus manos traía lo que parecía ser un kit de emergencias y la emoción me embargó.

Mirándome con ojos chispeantes, tomó mi mano y me guió hasta el pequeño comedor que había en la cocina, me sentó en la silla más próxima y se colocó frente a mí, lo que me hizo tragar con dificultad.

Volvió a pasear su mirada sobre mi rostro, ahora con gesto crítico y el ceño fruncido y con lentitud, alzó su mano y la dirigió hacia mi ceja.

El contacto suave de su piel contra la mía, provocó una descarga eléctrica que me hizo dar un respingo.

— Lo siento — dijo Bella e inmediatamente retiró su mano.

— ¡No! Está bien —dije rápidamente queriendo colocar su mano en mi cara de nuevo. Para convencerla, añadí —. No me dolió.

Ella sonrió un poco y tomando una gasa con algún desinfectante, toco con suavidad el corte en mí ceja, y ahora sí, me encogí de dolor.

— ¡Mierda! Duele — chillé, no pude evitarlo.

— Es el precio a pagar si te agarras a golpes con alguien — explicó mirándome con suficiencia —. Las heridas duelen.

Me enfurruñé al escucharla hablarme como si fuera un niño de cinco años, pero no iba a replicarle nada. En este momento estaba en las nubes con ella tocándome, aunque fuera simplemente para curarme.

— Ya entendí — respondí entre dientes, aguantando para no volver a chillar como niña —. Ahora respóndeme algo ¿no deberías estar con tu hermano?

— Tal vez, pero él ya tiene a Carlisle atendiéndolo y a Esme mimándolo, así que yo decidí ayudarte a ti. Además sigo enojada con él.

— ¿Y conmigo no?

— También lo estoy, pero si no te atienden estas heridas… — se calló y siguió, ahora colocándome unas tiras adhesivas. Tal vez me veía peor de lo que me sentía si ella había decidido curarme aún estando enojada conmigo.

— ¿Eres experta en heridas? — pregunté divertido.

— Vamos Edward, con lo patosa que soy— replicó obviándolo —. Deberías saberlo.

A decir verdad, lo que me había sorprendido es que ella no hubiera huido al ver mi sangre, como pensé que lo había hecho. Tal vez el hecho de que estuviera ya seca ayudó algo a que ella no se quisiera desmayar al verme.

Terminó con la ceja y su atención se desvió a mi hinchado labio inferior. Hizo lo mismo que con el corte en mi ceja, pero ahora sentía con mayor frecuencia los roces de su piel.

Cuando terminó de desinfectar la zona, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en mis labios, para después mirarme a los ojos.

— Oh Edward — dijo sosteniendo mi mentón con su mano — ¿Por qué se lo dijiste a Emmett?

Su voz sonaba dolida y sus ojos me miraban con una ternura que simplemente me desarmaba.

— Porque es la verdad. Te amo y quería que tu hermano lo supiera para que no haya malos entendidos.

— Pero solo lograste que te golpeara —Bella acarició mi labio con su pulgar, regresando la electricidad a mi cuerpo y volviéndome completamente loco.

— Eso no es cierto y además, no me importa — Me puse de pie mientras Bella miraba hipnotizada mis ojos. Yo ya estaba perdido en los suyos y al mismo tiempo, deseaba sus labios —. Por ti, aguantaría todo los golpes que quisiera darme.

Y entonces ella mordió su labio.

Y yo no me pude resistir.

Y la besé.

Al contacto de mis labios y los suyos, el júbilo recorrió mis venas a gran velocidad, acelerando mi corazón en el proceso. Sentí mi estomago revolverse y cuando el contacto terminó y sentí su aliento juntarse con el mío, comprendí que era aquella sensación que muchos nombraban de manera cursi como "mariposas en el estomago" algo que yo no había vivido nunca.

Aquella pausa se acabó al segundo siguiente cuando Bella volvió a acercarse y buscó mis labios, amoldándolos a los suyos, rozándolos con suavidad para alejarse un poco y volver a presionar su boca con la mía. Me levanté de la silla y la tomé de la cintura, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello.

Saboreé su boca con ternura, acoplándome a la suya, reconociéndola, haciéndola parte de mí.

Pero llegó un momento en que no fue suficiente y quise aventurar mi lengua en su húmeda boca, pero al momento de intentarlo, sentí el cuerpo de Bella tensarse. Antes de poder preverlo para intentar detenerlo, Bella se alejó de mí, respirando entrecortadamente.

La miré y ella de inmediato bajó su rostro, aunque eso no me impidió reconocer en su expresión la incredulidad, la felicidad, la inseguridad y el miedo mezclados. En ese momento me sentí una mierda por haber perdido el control.

—Bella — rogué acercándome a ella, pero ella retrocedió.

— Lo siento, yo... —Bella se llevó los dedos a sus labios—, no puedo Edward.

Y salió corriendo de la cocina, dejándome triste, malhumorado y completamente inseguro sobre sus sentimientos.

.. …

… ..

.. …

_Seguía en la cocina, mis manos apoyadas en la encimera, mi mirada vagando en el paisaje fuera de la ventana, pensando en lo imbécil que era. Quería llevar las cosas con calma y solo bastó un beso de Bella para que quisiera más, todo de ella._

"_Vamos Edward, deja de estar aquí como tonto" repetía mi mente._

— _Edward —volteé ante la mención de mi nombre y Bella, de pie frente a mí, me sonrió._

_Ella no me dio tiempo de preguntar nada, ya que se acercó y me besó, despacio primero, como si estuviera evaluándome para besarme con fuerza una vez que se me pasó el shock y reaccioné._

_Y esta vez no me detuve._

_Introduje mi lengua en su boca, después de besarla con toda la pasión y el deseo que corría por mis venas. Bella me correspondió, enredando su lengua con la mía, haciéndolas danzar juntas, saboreando mi boca tal y como yo había saboreado la suya._

_Bella volvió a enredar sus dedos en mi cabello mientras yo descendía mis manos por toda su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, atrayéndola hacia mí. Sentir sus senos apretarse contra mi pecho me provocó un escalofrío lleno de electricidad que derivó en un gemido. Y entonces supe que sus labios no eran suficientes._

_Nos separamos para llevar aire a nuestros pulmones y, temeroso de que ella se alejara de mí si me detenía. Descendí por su cuello regando besos allí donde mis labios pasaban, obteniendo pequeños jadeos de ella._

_Y mi deseo me controló._

_Bella buscó mis labios y yo no pude negárselos, al mismo tiempo que empecé a desabrochar cada uno de los botones de su blusa. Y cuando logré abrirla en su totalidad, me esforcé para separarme de ella y así poder deleitarme con la visión de su piel desnuda._

_Pero no era suficiente. Y lo próximo que hice fue quitarle la blusa, siguiendo con el sujetador... dejando que aquellos dos pálidos pechos, coronados de sonrosados pezones, quedaron libres para mi placer y el suyo. Acerqué mi rostro y besé un pezón y después el otro con la ternura y la pasión que me dominaban._

— _Yo también quiero sentirte —susurró Bella con la respiración entrecortada. Entonces procedió a quitarme la playera, para después recorrer mi torso desnudo con su rostro enrojecido y sus ojos brillantes. Y en cuanto volvió a morderse el labio, la acerqué a mí y la besé, sentándola en la encimera de la cocina._

_Pasé de sus hinchados labios a su cuello, inhalando su aroma y deleitándome con su sabor con cada beso que le daba. Y descendiendo cada vez más, llegué al valle entre sus pechos, para después de besarlo a conciencia, hacer prisionero de mi boca a su pezón derecho, mi lengua jugueteando con él, y a cada lametazo y a cada succión, mi Bella se aferraba más a mis brazos mientras gemía descontrolada._

_No me importaba que alguien nos escuchara, quería dejar en claro que Bella era mía, y que era yo quien la hacía gemir de esa manera._

_Aventuré mi mano por su vientre, deleitándome con la suavidad de su piel, topándome después con el comienzo de sus jeans. Desabotoné el botón y adentré mi mano hasta llegar a su cálido sexo, ya húmedo gracias a mis besos. Bella se estremeció cuando mi pulgar encontró su clítoris y lo apresó junto con mi índice._

_Sonreí como un cabrón afortunado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la ropa de Bella estaba regada en el suelo, al igual que la mía... y ya sin barreras de por medio entre su cuerpo y el mío, me posicioné en su entrada y de una estocada entré en ella, provocando que a ambos nos faltara la respiración y después yo lo soltara con brusquedad mientras Bella hacía un ruidito que solo consiguió que me endureciera más._

_Comencé a moverme en su interior, tomándola de las caderas para unirla más a mí. Bella me abrazó mientras besaba mi cuello y mi hombro, enterrándome las uñas en la espalda al mismo tiempo que yo sentía los músculos de su vagina contraerse alrededor de mi pene._

— _Edward, por favor... —suplicó mientras su respiración se hacía mucho más errática._

— _Lo sé, amor —respondí mientras me agachaba y succionaba sus pezones y la embestía más fuerte._

_La presión fue creciendo entre los dos y un segundo antes de que Bella alcanzara el orgasmo, susurró casi sin respiración._

— _Te amo —Después soltó un pequeño grito y se aferró más a mi cuerpo. Yo la seguí un segundo después, vaciándome en su interior._

— _Mi Bella, no sabes cuánto te amo —dije y la abracé con más fuerza, percatándome que ya no había nada entre mis brazos. Me di la vuelta llamándola y la desesperación llegó, mientras la buscaba frenéticamente._

Y entonces abrí los ojos, y el techo de mi habitación me dio la bienvenida al mundo real.

La luz decaída del amanecer se iba adivinando a través de la ventana, lo cual me hizo enojar más al darme cuenta que ese maravilloso episodio en la cocina había sido solo un sueño, producido por los besos de Bella y mi mente hormonal, además de mi deseo refrenado.

Lo peor es que podía sentir las consecuencias de mi sueño en la humedad de mis bóxers y, al bajar la mirada hacia esa zona, al parecer mi amigo no había tenido suficiente, ya que se alzaba exigiendo la atención de su dueña, poco importándole que aquello que lo había despertado hubiera sido un sueño.

— Lo siento amigo, por ahora está prohibido acercarte a tu compañera —le susurré y después me sentí mucho más idiota al hablarle a mi pene.

Me levanté y de inmediato maldije al sentir las punzadas de dolor gracias a los golpes de ayer, así que me puse de pie con cuidado. Caminé hasta mi cómoda y después de sacar otro bóxer, cambié el que tenía puesto con la evidencia del éxito de mis sueños.

En cuanto amaneciera, me encargaría del estropicio en mi ropa interior, no iba a dejar que ni mi madre ni las chicas del servicio lo notaran. O tal vez sea mejor que lo botara a la basura.

Regresé a la cama y al fijarme en el buró, vi el vaso de agua y el analgésico que estaba a un lado. Posiblemente mi padre había entrado cuando estaba dormido y lo había dejado para mí. Solo esperaba que no hubiera sido mientras yo soñaba con Bella, si no ya me imaginaba lo que pasaría, mamá enojada diciendo que no quería ser abuela todavía y papá dándome la charla sobre sexo seguro, otra vez...

No, con una vez había sido suficiente vergüenza para toda una vida.

Me tomé la pastilla con un poco de agua y noté que ya no me escocía tanto el labio, aún así todavía estaba un poco hinchado. Sonreí un poco al pensar que la causa de eso habían sido los besos de Bella.

Me acosté y nuevamente mi mirada se quedó fija en el techo, mientras evitaba recordar los detalles del sueño. Aunque, por la forma en que mi amigo se encontraba, no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Sobre todo si la causante de esos sueños estaba a una puerta de distancia.

_¿Estaría despierta?_

_¡Por supuesto que no, genio!_ protestó mi mente. _La gente normal duerme a estas horas, ¿recuerdas?_

Me acomodé mejor en la cama para que mi erección no pareciera una tienda de campaña gracias a las sábanas, pero de todos modos no resultaba cómodo. Y aún así tenía que dormir para que no despertara tan adolorido y pudiera estar al pendiente de Bella, ya que la abuela tenía su reunión semanal con las ancianas del mal y mucho me temía que Renata vendría con su abuela.

No quería malos entendidos con Bella de nuevo y tenía que evitar a toda costa que Renata provocara alguno, como siempre sucedía.

Inspiré cansado, colándose por mi nariz un ligero aroma a fresas.

—Bella — susurré y de mucho mejor humor, el sueño me venció.

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

Giré en la cama por octava ocasión y ni así logré conciliar el sueño.

_No más café para ti Bella_, pensé con desaliento, maldiciéndome por ser tan necia y haber tomado tres tazas de café.

_El café no tiene toda la culpa ¿no es verdad?_, murmuró mi mente, burlándose de mis penas. ¿No se supondría que por ser una parte de mí tendría que apoyarme? Al parecer no.

La muy ingrata no paraba de recordarme la visión de las heridas y moretones de Edward, la sensación de su piel en mis manos, su manera de mirarme, la suavidad de su cabello entre mis dedos, la sensación dulce y cálida de sus labios moviéndose junto a los míos.

¡Basta!

Pero no podía parar de recordarlo, algo que era una agonía y un placer por igual.

¿Cómo algo así podía ser tan placentero y al mismo tiempo tan doloroso?

Simplemente no había podido evitarlo. Verlo cubierto de moretones, con la ceja y el labio hinchados y partidos, con sangre seca, había provocado mi instinto de protección, y después, el deseo de sentirlo mío, de saber que no lo perdería, derivó en unas ganas insoportables de besarlo. Sin embargo, no conté con que el temor por perderlo derivaría en miedo gracias a los recuerdos.

Y sabía que lo había lastimado al irme así, a pesar de que él no tenía la culpa. La culpable, como siempre, era yo. Yo, la que tenía pavor que un hombre la tocara, yo, la que no pudo olvidar a su ex novio en un momento tan fantástico como el sucedido en la cocina, yo, quién huía del chico que amaba por temor a salir lastimada.

Y es que ahora podía decir con total seguridad que amaba a Edward. Y, sí bien me había asustado al sentir la lengua de Edward querer invadir mi boca y darme cuenta que él se encontraba más cerca de lo que un chico había estado, tanto de mi cuerpo y de mi corazón. No podía olvidar que había correspondido su beso y mucho menos, que después yo lo había besado de nuevo.

Pero varias horas y tres tazas de café después de lo sucedido en la cocina, admitía que lo que realmente me había atemorizado era que James había vuelto a aparecer en mi mente, había vuelto a recordar sus golpes y la forma brusca que sus manos habían tocado mi cuerpo, buscando su placer sin tomar en cuenta que yo no quería hacerlo.

Y el hecho de que Edward quisiera introducir su lengua en mi boca, había desencadenado recuerdos de James haciéndolo, dejándome claro que yo le pertenecía, queriendo tomar todo de mí. Y aunque sabía que Edward no me besaba con la misma intención que James y me decía que él no me haría lo mismo que James, mi mente se negaba a tenerlo claro.

Y entonces comprendí que aún no lo había superado del todo a pesar de mis esfuerzos y que probablemente tendría que acudir con un especialista para hablar sobre ello y me ayudara. Pero entonces tendría que explicarle a Edward lo que pasaba y un miedo irracional de perderlo me dominaba.

Porque... ¿quién querría a una chica miedosa, cobarde y rota como yo?

Odiaba con todas mis fuerzas que una persona muerta tuviera tanto poder sobre mí.

Debería hablar con alguien que me orientara o me localizara a un especialista. Lo más sensato era acudir a Carlisle, pero me moría de vergüenza tener que confesar ante él lo estúpida y crédula que fui.

Finalmente, con varios planes en mente, el sueño se fue apoderando de mí, a pesar de algunos ruidos provenientes de la habitación de enfrente.

.. …

… ..

.. …

— Buenos días cariño —Esme me saludó desde un extremo del comedor. De inmediato sentí las miradas de los demás sobre mí, aunque me dediqué a mirarla solamente a ella—. Espero hayas descansado.

— Muy bien, gracias Esme —respondí sonriendo despacio y sentándome en el espacio entre Jacob y Edward. ¿Quién había planeado las disposiciones de los lugares para golpearlo?

— Me alegro. Hoy tenemos _hot cakes_, fruta, cereal o huevos para desayunar, pide lo que quieras.

— Los huevos y los _hot cakes_ están deliciosos —dijo Jacob después de tragar una enorme porción de su desayuno.

—No lo dudo —murmuré al verlo llevarse otra cantidad ingente de comida a la boca.

— Si quieres, puedo traerte el desayuno —susurró Edward sin dejar de mirar su plato de cereal.

— No quiero molestar, puedo ir yo —susurré también, negándome a mirarlo por el pesar y la vergüenza que sentía. Al mirar de soslayo su mano debajo de la mesa, noté su puño cerrado y sus nudillos blancos.

— Por favor Bella, déjame hacerlo —replicó en su susurro, notándose el ruego, la frustración y la pena en su voz. Eso me hizo sentirme peor.

— Aquí tiene su desayuno, señorita Bella —Una de las chicas, creo que Kim, llegó con un plato de cereal y un vaso de leche, terminando así la discusión entre Edward y yo—. La señorita Alice fue quien nos dijo lo que prefería desayunar.

— Muchas gracias —agradecí y me dediqué a comer en silencio. Edward ya no dijo nada y fue hasta mucho después que noté la mirada extrañada de Jacob en mí.

— ¿Qué es lo que les pasa? —preguntó en voz baja a ambos.

— Nada —dijo Edward.

— No sé a qué te refieres —dije yo.

Contestamos a la vez y después nos miramos, Edward claramente fastidiado y yo sumamente nerviosa. Podría haber reído al habernos dejado en evidencia de esa manera, pero al ver la expresión en su rostro, quise llorar.

— Digamos que les creo —murmuró Jake mirándonos.

— Entonces aparenta y déjanos en paz —Edward se levantó y se fue, atrayendo la atención de todos los demás mientras yo me concentraba en el plato de cereal casi intacto. El hambre se había ido.

... ..

.. ...

... ..

Después de mi desayuno frustrado, subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme. Sin embargo, Alice me había ganado y sobre la cama, se encontraba un conjunto de jeans y blusa muy acordes a mi estilo, además de un par de zapatos bajos.

A pesar del tiempo que tenía de conocer a Alice, había ocasiones como ahora que me sorprendía.

Me metí a bañar y en cuanto estuve bajo el chorro de agua caliente, me entretuve pensando en Edward. Reí un poco porque, al parecer, una ducha era un momento idóneo para resolver las grandes cuestiones del mundo. Y en el mío, Edward y mi decisión de pedir ayuda para superar mi problema eran los que dominaban.

Para empezar, tenía que hablar con Jasper. Como futuro psicólogo, era mi mejor opción. No iba a permitir que alguno de los Cullen supiera de James antes de tiempo.

Y aunque tenía claro que debía hablar con Edward sobre ello, todavía no me sentía capaz. Todavía no quería perderlo antes de siquiera tenerlo.

Sin embargo, hablaría con él, no quería que siguiera enojado conmigo.

Salí de bañarme y me apresuré a vestirme. Mientras me peinaba, escuché como las puertas de las demás habitaciones se cerraban con fuertes golpes y después, las risas de Jacob y de mi hermano resonaron.

Supuse que saldrían a jugar al patio, y lo confirmé cuando sus risas llegaron hasta mi habitación, aún cuando la ventana estaba cerrada. Se escuchaban tan animados que, cuando escuché que se callaban abruptamente, la curiosidad me ganó y caminé hasta la ventana para saber la razón.

Emmett y Jacob estaban de pie frente a muchas señoras que vestían elegantemente. Sus posturas rígidas se adivinaban a pesar de la distancia. La señora Elizabeth encabezaba el grupo, seguida por otra señora de igual semblante que ella. Lo que me causó curiosidad fue una chica que estaba frente a junto a ellas.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza y después de unos minutos, continuaron su camino, seguidos de Bree y Jasper. Ignoraron a la chica y ella pareció hacer lo mismo.

Dejé de observarlos y me apresuré a terminar de arreglarme, no quería verme con el escuadrón de dulces ancianitas sola.

Pero antes, tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y me topé con Edward y su puño levantado. Fue tal mi impresión y el miedo, que me encogí, logrando que Edward me mirara extrañado y sumamente apenado.

— Lo siento, no quería asustarte, solo iba a tocar... — se justificó y usando hasta el último gramo de mi autocontrol, respiré profundamente y logré sonreírle, haciendo como si no pasara nada.

— No —me aclaré la garganta y continué—, no pasa nada. Fue solo la impresión.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras miraba todo a nuestro alrededor, sin atreverme a mirarlo a él. Creo que él hacía lo mismo.

— Lo siento.

— Lo siento.

Dijimos al mismo tiempo y ahora sí, no pude evitarlo y solté una risita nerviosa.

— Habla tú.

— Tú primero.

De nuevo, hablamos a la vez y antes de que pudiera decir algo, levanté mi mano y cubrí la boca de Edward.

— Entonces empezaré yo, ¿de acuerdo? —Él asintió y yo proseguí—. Lo siento mucho Edward, no sabes cuánto. Ayer me comporté como una chica tonta y lo que más siento es que te hice sentir mal. Te puedo asegurar que hay una buena razón para haberme comportado como lo hice, pero no me siento preparada aún para decírtelo. Y no te puedo culpar si me odias. Solo perdóname.

Después de darle una última mirada a sus hermosos ojos verdes, quité mi mano de su boca y di un paso hacia atrás, pero Edward tomó mi mano en un rápido movimiento y con su mano libre me levantó el rostro.

Su mirada chocó contra la mía y solo deseé que me abrazara.

—El que lo lamenta soy yo, Bella, pero no por lo que tú piensas —añadió lo último, seguramente al ver el respingo que di—. Yo te prometí ir despacio y ser agradable contigo y justo el primer día, golpeo a tu hermano y te beso como un chico hormonal, que lo soy, pero no es excusa.

— Edward yo… — Ahora fue él quien cubrió mi boca con su mano.

— Déjame terminar —pidió y asentí—. No voy a negarte que me moría por besarte desde hace mucho tiempo, pero lo que hice obviamente no es ir despacio y si he de confesarte algo, prometí hacerlo porque, dejando de lado que me comporté como un cabrón arrogante contigo, lo que quería era que me consideraras tu amigo, quiero que tengas claro que yo voy a estar para ti cuando me necesites, así como quiero que tú estés para mí. Quiero que me ames, y que confíes en mí.

Apreté su mano con fuerza y me sostuve en él, cuando sentí que mi cuerpo temblaba. Quise arrojarme a sus brazos y no escapar más, sabía que él no me soltaría, pero también sabía que aún no era el momento de decir la verdad. Mi mente y mi corazón se encontraban dañados y, a pesar de la actitud que él había tenido hace tiempo, ahora veía en Edward bondad y gentileza y no quería lastimarlo con mis errores.

Pero si ser su amiga era todo lo que podría obtener de él, lo aceptaría con gusto.

— Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

Miré los ojos del color del bosque de Edward y suspiré profundamente.

—Sí, acepto.

Ambos sonreímos y después de que Edward colocara mi mano en su brazo, nos hizo caminar por el pasillo sin que sufriera alguna caída, ya que todavía sentía mis piernas débiles gracias a sus palabras.

— ¿Te duelen todavía las heridas? —pregunté al ver que algunas veces hacía gestos al descender por las escaleras.

— Solo un poco —dijo y no le creí, pero lo dejé pasar—. Mi padre me dejó un analgésico y agua en el buró y me lo tomé esta mañana.

— Eh, bueno, esa creo que fui yo —confesé sintiendo la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas. Y es que después de caminar como león enjaulado por mi habitación durante lo que me parecieron horas, bajé a tomar un poco de agua y lo que terminé ingiriendo fueron las tres tazas de café que me obstaculizaron el sueño. Ya cuando había estado suficiente tiempo en la cocina, iba a salir cuando noté las pastillas que Edward había tomado y como su próxima dosis le tocaría antes del amanecer, las tomé, llené un vaso de agua y regresé al segundo piso, entré de puntillas al cuarto de Edward y los puse en su buró para que los viera en cuanto despertara.

Y antes de darme la vuelta e irme, al mirarlo tan tranquilo y dulce mientras dormía, no pude evitar inclinarme con cuidado y darle un pequeño beso en los labios… Más tarde en mi habitación, le eché la culpa al café de mi osadía.

Edward me regresó al ahora al preguntar.

— ¡Entraste en mi habitación mientras dormía!

— Sí, pero fue espontaneo —me justifiqué cuidando cada uno de mis pasos—. Vi las pastillas en la cocina y supe que tendrías que tomarlas por la mañana, así que te las llevé y listo —expliqué y me animé a mirarlo. Nunca había visto a Edward sonrojado y verlo ahora, me causó mucha ternura además de una gran curiosidad—. ¿Estuvo mal?

— No, descuida. Es solo que no me lo esperaba.

— Bueno, es para que sepas que soy muy responsable de mis pacientes —bromeé y él sonrió.

— Enfermera responsable, pianista prodigio y defensora de las causas perdidas, ¿quién lo diría?

— Esa soy yo —ambos reímos y salimos al jardín.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté al ver a Alice y Rose caminar apenas unos pasos por delante de nosotros, llevando unas grandes canastas.

— Alice y mi mamá prepararon un pequeño picnic al fondo del jardín —Edward sonrió socarronamente—. Sospecho que para permanecer lo más lejos posible de mi abuela.

— Sí, tu abuela es todo un personaje —dije y vino a mi mente la imagen de Cruella de Vil, solo que en vez de abrigo de dálmata y un cigarrillo, ella llevaba un reloj en una mano y una taza de té en la otra.

"_Bella, apenas y conoces a la señora, no juzgues", _me aconsejó mi mente y aunque sabía que tenía razón, no podía negar que era sumamente gracioso.

Antes de que alguno de los dos volviera a decir algo, la chica que había visto acompañar a las señoras gritó.

— ¡Edward!

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella llegó corriendo hasta nosotros y se colgó del cuello de Edward, separándome de él por el impulso.

Al separarse de él, miró fijamente su rostro y comenzó a acariciarlo, lo que me provocó ver todo rojo.

_¡¿Qué demonios piensa esa chica que hace con MI Edward?! _, gritó mi mente y estuve totalmente de acuerdo.

Él la separó de su cuerpo con firmeza pero sin lastimarla y eso me tranquilizo, pero solo un poco.

— Edward, Elizabeth me comentó que estabas herido pero no quise creerlo hasta que te viera —dijo ella con una voz chillona—. Algo tan hermoso como tu rostro no puede herirse.

_¡Oh no! ¿Acaso ella era una más de las fans de Edward?_

— Eres muy amable por preocuparte pero estoy bien, además yo mismo me provoqué estos golpes.

Seguí mirando a los dos, y ella no cesaba de pasar sus manos por su pecho y sus brazos, lo que me estaba exasperando. Quise cruzar los brazos pero me forcé a seguir tranquila mientras seguía esperando que Edward se alejara de ella.

Edward desvió la mirada hacia mí y me sonrió apenado, lo que me provocó querer golpearlo y mandar al diablo su oferta de amistad… pero no podía ser tan inmadura.

— Bells, cariño, te presentó a Renata Collins, nieta de una amiga de mi abuela —se separó de ella como yo deseaba que lo hiciera desde que esa chica se lanzó hacia él y me tomó de la mano, dándome un fuerte apretón— Renata, te presentó a Bella Swan, amiga de mi familia y la chica que me trae loco —sonreí como tonta sin poder evitarlo y miré más tranquila a aquella chica.

— Encantada de conocerte —dije brindándole una sonrisa. No iba a ser maleducada solo porque no me pareciera agradable, aunque tampoco iba a ser tan hipócrita como para darle la mano.

— Lo mismo digo —respondió evaluándome con la mirada. Claramente ella tampoco se alegraba de conocerme.

Escuché como llamaba la señora Elizabeth a Edward y otra anciana hacía lo mismo con Renata, por lo que nos giramos hacia ellas y no tuvimos más remedio que acercarnos. Pronto estuvimos frente al escuadrón de ancianas, quienes compartían la expresión de tener un palo en el culo y no la de dulzura que se supone deben de tener.

Renata, rodeada de aquellas ancianas, sonrió con superioridad.

Sí que era ridícula.

Y lo único que quería, era jalar a Edward de la mano y largarnos de ahí, para reunirnos con los chicos.

¡Maldita sea mi suerte!

* * *

_**De regreso con capi nuevo y un pequeño regalo… si bueno, el lemmon se trató de un sueño pero algo es algo, pronto llegará el de verdad ¡lo prometo!**_

_**No digo más porque la que tomó 3 tazas de café y casi no durmió fui yo, y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias cayéndome de sueño, así que espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo!**_

_**Gracias infinitas a**__** Rachel, Javiitaah Hale D'Cullen, janalez, dinorah, Robmy, Nia Masen, dinorah. , soledadcullen, Lilly Black Masen, Bitah Hawhtorne Cullen Hale y Alexandra por sus reviews y a las chicas de Facebook: Gabriela Gonzalez, Ana Laura Delgado, Claudia Mabel Avendaño, Laura Alvarez, Ibeth Lilian Garcia Valderrama, Nachika Cullen Villa, Fernanda Nohemi Martinez, Karili Pattinson y a mi querida Karen O'Shea por estar al pendiente de la historia.**_

_**En respuesta a tu review Alexandra, debo decirte que lo que menos quiero es que la historia se haga tediosa y aburrida, si incluí varios puntos de vista en el capítulo anterior fue porque creí que era importante saber lo que pasaba por la mente de los demás, antes de introducirnos de lleno en lo que será la conquista de Bella, la revelación de la verdad y el inicio de su relación. Agradezco mucho tus palabras y espero modificar ese aspecto… Ojalá que este capítulo te agrade y te interese de nuevo la historia **_

_**Y por cierto, les recuerdo que existe el grupo llamado **_**El lado pixelado de Luna**_** donde doy adelantos de este y otros fics de mi autoría, por lo que las invito a unirse. Solo búsquenme como Luna S Purple y díganme que quieren unirse y listo!**_

_**Y como siempre, muchas gracias a Diana Méndez de las Betas FFAD por corregir mis errores y horrores jajaja! Eres grande Diana!**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_

_**L'S P**_


End file.
